Más allá del deber
by Polala0
Summary: Puede que la vida de Yoh y Anna no este llena de acción, batallas y aventuras como lo estaba durante el torneo, pero no por eso sera una vida menos interesante. Ir a la secundaria siempre conlleva algo implicito... drama, pero asi es la vida de cualquier adolescente.
1. Un nuevo estudiante

**HELLO! BUENO ESTO ES ALGO QUE EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR MIENTRAS TERMINABA DE SALIR DE MI BLOQUEO CON LA HISTORIA DE REGRESO, COMO PUEDEN VER Y SI HAN LEIDO OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS ESTA TIENE UN DIFERENTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA, ES DECIR EN CUANTO A LA FORMA DE LA NARRACION Y POR PRIMERA VEZ NO TENDRA ELEMENTOS SOBRE NATURALES, ESPEREMOS QUE SALGA BIEN :D**

* * *

Yoh se levantó con el potente sonido del despertador, con dificultad abrió sus ojos y miró la hora, como lo sospechaba 7 de la mañana, tenía una hora exacta para alistarse, desayunar y llegar a clase; dando un largo bostezo estiro sus brazos, se alistó y con lentitud abandonó su habitación llegando a la cocina casi que con desanimo, en donde y miró alrededor buscando algo, o tal vez a alguien.

-Buenos días amo Yoh, como amaneció?-saludo su fiel espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru, haciendo que el joven cambiara enseguida su semblante por uno un poco más alegre, más acorde a su usual ser -Buen dia Amida, jee pues como vez como siempre con algo de sueño, pero que se le va a hacer jiji-.

El espíritu del samurái podía ver como los ojos de su amo recorrían la estancia aunque con algo de disimulo, lo cual hizo que una leve sonrisa se formara en su rostro, sabía lo que buscaba el muchacho- La señorita salió antes, tenía algunos pendientes en la escuela-

El castaño se dirigió al refrigerador y quitándole importancia al comentario del espíritu respondió -¿y como están las cosas por el cementerio?-. Amidamaru siguió la conversación con su amo, no quería molestarlo y mas sabiendo cómo era el castaño; si su amo quería hablar de algo con el, lo haría cuando lo considerara prudente. Tras un ligero desayuno el castaño partió a la escuela, como era costumbre se encontró con su mejor amigo por el camino.

-Buenos días Yoh!-

\- Buenos días Manta!-

Manta miró el camino tras de Yoh, al parecer el castaño venia solo, luego miro su reloj, iban justo a tiempo para la escuela- Veo que Anna se nos adelanto de nuevo-

Yoh apenas y siguió su camino, ahora en compañía de Manta -Si, parece que ser presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil requiere más trabajo del que pensé-

-Bueno eso es porque Anna se toma todas sus responsabilidades muy enserio, además ha hecho un excelente trabajo en lo que va del año!- comento Manta en respuesta

\- jiji si…-

La conversación continuo cambiando de un tema a otro como era usual entre ambos chicos, sin embargo Manta no pudo evitar pensar, cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Anna? ciertamente ya no lo hacía en las mañanas, pocas veces en las tardes, y hasta en los fines de semana la presencia de Anna en la pensión era ahora mínima; y la razón era la mencionada por Yoh, la chica había sido electa presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, un trabajo al parecer bastante dispendioso, pero que había rendido sus frutos, no solo eran mas y mejores las actividades en la escuela gracias a la rubia, sino que cosas como la comida, la relación entre alumnos y hasta con los profesores habían mejorado, estaba en verdad orgulloso de su amiga, y de seguro Yoh, su prometido debía sentirse asi.

En uno de los salones de clases

\- No- respondió secamente Anna mientras otro de los presentes trataba de alegar un tanto nervioso **-** Pe…. Pe..perooo…-. La chica volvió su seria mirada hacia el muchacho que parecía no entender - No vamos a desperdiciar el presupuesto en necedades, siguiente tema-.

Otro de los presentes tomo la palabra - creo que será mejor dejar asi por ahora, ya es hora de ir a clase-dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, Anna imito la acción para corroborarlo, era cierto, lo mejor sería continuar después, por lo cual cerró su agenda y simplemente asintió.

\- Bien, como vicepresidente doy por levantada la sesión, continuaremos con la lista de pendientes en la tarde-. Algunos se quejaron, otros asintieron y otros como Anna simplemente se levantaron para irse; la chica abandono el aula en que estaban reunidos para ir a la suya, sin embargo alguien la alcanzo por el camino -Lamento que no hayamos podido terminar por hoy- era el vicepresidente estudiantil

Anna simplemente mantuvosu serio temple y siguió su camino pero ahora acompañada del chico- No es tu culpa Sotu- .El chico sonrió levemente y respondió -Lo sé, pero se lo mucho que has estado trabajando y el tiempo que has invertido a todos los temas de la escuela, esperaba que al menos pudieras hoy tener una tarde libre-

Anna soltó un suspiro disimuladamente, ella también lo esperaba, sentía que pasaba su vida en la escuela y cuando estaba en la pensión simplemente se encerraba a estudiar para mantener sus buenas notas, no era fácil ser la presidenta de la escuela y una estudiante modelo.

Sotu, su vicepresidente era un chico alto, delgado, de piel bastante blanca, pelo negro y ojos verdes claros, no era especialmente popular en la escuela ya que si bien algunos de sus rasgos sobresaltaban, su personalidad no era lo que se diría carismática, era un buen estudiante, listo y responsable, pero también una persona bastante introvertida; para el había sido bastante difíciles los primeros meses de trabajo con Anna, especialmente por la fuerte e imponente personalidad de la chica, pero con el tiempo no solo se acostumbro sino logro entender que ella era tan centrada como el, muy trabajadora y ciertamente alguien en quien se podía confiar; cosa que era bastante difícil de ver mas allá de su apariencia física, no que realmente importara, pero cualquiera que veía a la chica era lo primero que podía detallar, una rubia natural, delgada y con facciones bastante delicadas.

Yoh y Manta habían seguido su camino, iban llegado a su salón de clase cuando vieron que Anna y Sotu iban entrando al aula.

-Buenos días Anna, buenos días Sotu!- Saludo el pequeño Manta, por lo cual la pareja se detuvo y giro al escuchar el saludo de su compañero - Buenos días Manta! Yoh! ^-^ **-** respondió el muchacho

Yoh devolvió el alegre saludo mientras Anna apenas los miró- Sera mejor entrar mientras aun estamos a tiempo- dijo la rubia con su seriedad habitual mirando a Manta y a Sotu, quienes enseguida entraron al salón.

Yoh le sonrió ampliamente a la chica quien solo lo observaba casi que estudiándolo-Yoh, más te vale no haberte saltado el desayuno por estar durmiendo de más-

\- JIJI no Annita-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ambos

-Tengo una reunión con el consejo de estudiantes después de clase, probablemente llegue a la hora de la cena-

La sonrisa de Yoh flaqueo levemente por lo cual Anna dejo de observarlo, se dio media vuelta para entrar al salón de clases, no sin antes escuchar tras de ella -Entonces preparare la mejor cena posible!-

Anna siguió su camino y aunque Yoh no pudo verlo ya que la chica estaba de espaldas una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro; la rubia empezaba a extrañar pasar tiempo con su prometido, en realidad hace mucho que lo hacía, pero tampoco quería dejar de lado sus responsabilidades, mas las que ella había asumido por decisión propia.

Anna entro seguida de Yoh al salón de clases donde varias personas les dieron los buenos días, minutos después entro el profesor y asi comenzó un día mas en la secundaria. El día pasó con bastante rapidez, Yoh almorzó con Manta, Anna había decidido quedarse en su salón de clases y tener allí mismo un rápido almuerzo mientras adelantaba un poco de las tareas que no podría hacer esa tarde debido a la reunión.

La chica trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía sin embargo un ruido proveniente del corredor llamo su atención, cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca haciéndolo más difícil de ignorar.

\- Si, si…ajam…- El ruido proveniente del pasillo parecía ser un muchacho hablando, probablemente por teléfono celular ya que no se escuchaba nadie más.

-Lo se, pero que puedo hacer! El viejo cree que lo mejor para mi es estar donde el este, asi eso signifique arrastrarme por medio mundo….. si….. pero claro que es una lata!, el sitio un basurero, no llevo ni 1 hora y solo la vista me deprime….. jajajaja….. claro que me refiero a todo en general, el edificio, el ambiente, las chicas… como puede haber una escuela sin ni un bombom! Esto es el infierno!...- exclamo la persona que hablaba en el corredor.

Anna insistía en concentrarse en sus libros lo mas que podida e ignorar la persona que hablaba fuera del aula, pero ya no solo el ruido era molesto, la conversación que mantenía el chico le parecía superflua y estúpida.

-JAJAJAJA pero claro que voy a estar en el último año, el viejo no dejaría que me atrasara ni un dia, de hecho vino personalmente a hablar con el director, otro pobre idiota, vieras lo fácil que fue de convencer…- La conversación del chico se vio interrumpida al sentir como de repente alguien le arrebataba el celular de la mano.

\- No está permitido usar celulares en las aulas ni los pasillos- exclamo con molestia la rubia mientras cerraba el aparato con fuerza.

-Hey! Pero quien te crees que eres! La policía del corredor?- respondió también molesto el muchacho

-Jaaa! Mejor aún, para tu información soy la presidenta en esta escuela-

-Si si, puedes ser lo que quieras, solo no toques mis cosas y devuélveme ya mi celular **-**

El chico trato de arrebatarle el celular a Anna de las manos, sin embargo la rubia fue más rápida retirándolo de su alcance, por lo cual se quedaron ambos mirándose el uno al otro con ira-

\- Señorita Kyoyama, veo que ya tuvo el gusto de conocer al nuevo estudiante-Dijo el director de la escuela recién llegandoy viéndolos juntos, Anna simplemente retrocedió un poco para quedar frente a este - Si…el… placer- respondió la chica consarcasmo

El director vio la mirada mortal que compartían los jóvenes - emm -.-¡ Hay algún problema jóvenes?-

-No señor director, solo le explicaba al nuevo algunas reglas de la escuela; por ejemplo de cómo el uso de celulares está prohibido en las instalaciones-

-Sea un poco más flexible joven presidenta, hoy ni si quiera es su primer día, el solo estaba terminando su inscripción y conociendo las instalaciones- dijo el director con una amable sonrisa, por lo cual Anna no pudo evitar que su cara mostrara un poco más de molestia de lo usual.

El hombre volvió a mirar al alumno nuevo- Por cierto que tal le han parecido joven Wart?-

Ese apellido Wart, de seguro el chico no era japonés, es mas por su aspecto se podría ver que no era definitivamente asiático; el joven tenía cabello teñido de rojo, era alto, con ojos color miel, en cierta forma era bien parecido, bastante bien parecido, de seguro sobresaldría en la escuela solo por su apariencia.

-Creo que aun tendré que terminar de ver la escuela en su totalidad para poder darle una opinión acertada- respondió con bastante propiedad y una amable sonrisa el muchacho, fastidiando aun mas a Anna, ella sabía lo que el chico pensaba, lo había escuchado expresarse de lo horrible que le parecía la escuela cuando hablaba por teléfono, desde su punto de vista era un cobarde al no expresarlo aunque fuera ante el director, y no solo eso, le molestaba la forma tan amable en que se comportaba ahora que estaba frente a este, pero claro el no sería el mismo idiota que fue con ella frente a tal figura de autoridad. Las cosas no mejoraron para la chica cuando el director le pidió un pequeño favor- Bien, señorita Kyoyama podría terminar de mostrarle las instalaciones al joven Wart?-

Los dos muchachos mostraron su inconformidad con la petición del director

\- No se preocupe señor, creo que podre arreglármelas yo solo, no quisiera importunar a nadie-

-Tonterías!, la señorita Kyoyama aquí es nada más y nada menos que la presidenta de la escuela, no solo es su deber sino que no hay nadie mejor para el caso-

La chica definitivamente no quería hacerlo- El receso está por terminar no quisiera llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase- dijo tratando de excusarse

\- Por eso no se preocupe señorita Kyoyama, yo mismo hablare con su profesor, tómese su tiempo para explicarle el funcionamiento de la escuela al muchacho. Por cierto, creo que no se han presentado debidamente- dijo el director mirándolos con expectativa

Ya que más daba…

\- Wart, Jake Wart – dijo el nuevo extendiendo su mano y sonriendo

Anna lo miro con seriedad, como podía ser tan falso! y devolviendo el apretón sin mayor entusiasmo respondió -Anna Kyoyama -

El director sonrió a los jóvenes y retomo su camino, apenas el hombre se perdió de su vista Jake volvió a estirar su mano hacia Anna, por lo cual la chica lo miro con molestia, que no acababan de darse la mano?

\- y bien piensas algún día devolverme mi celular?-

Anna había olvidado por completo que tenía el equipo en su mano, se sintió algo estúpida así que rápidamente se lo devolvió y empezó a caminar.

-Hey! El viejo te dijo que tenías que mostrarme la escuela-.

La chica se detuvo y giro con molestia a mirarlo - Primero muestra un poco de respeto cuando hables de tus mayores, en especial del señor Asahi, NUESTRO DIRECTOR; y segundo, no tengo todo el día así que camina rápido- dijo retomando el camino.

No paso más de unos minutos antes de que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonara y los estudiantes retomaran sus clases. En el patio de la escuela Yoh y Manta realizaban estiramientos junto a la cancha de futbol; su siguiente clase era deportes.

Algunas chicas en la misma clase hablaban entre ellas mientras estiraban cerca a los muchachos

-Si! Te digo que es el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida!- exclamo la primera

-No hablas enserio! O si!?- respondió a su amiga mientras la miraba con duda

-Yo también lo vi, y concuerdo totalmente! Tenía un algo! No se! Tal vez ese cabello rojo!, es un rebelde que hace sus propias reglas!- afirmaba una tercera mientras parecía soñar con el chico al que se referían- espero que sea un nuevo alumno! Y de seguro lo es ya que lo vi entrar a la oficina de registros-.

Manta rió de medio lado, había escuchado sin querer la conversación junto a ellos, mujeres! quien las entendía?, el no y no intentaba hacerlo; aun así el pequeño giró con disimulo hacia donde Yoh para comentar con el, ya que de seguro este también había escuchado- un nuevo alumno con esa descrip… Yoh… Yoh yujuu-

Aunque Yoh estuviera junto a Manta, sus pensamientos parecían estar lejos de allí, y no fue sino hasta que Manta paso repetidamente su mano frente al rostro del castaño que este salio de sus pensamientos - Amm si si, me decias Manta jijiji-

\- Nada, solo que…- Pero un fuerte pitido dio por terminada la conversación de los muchachos.

\- Bien acérquense! Vamos a llamar lista- anunció el profesor de gimnasia al llegar -Amaru (aquí), Asakura (aquí), Azula (presente), Catzo (aquí)…. Kyoyam… ammm, ella tiene un permiso especial… donde iba?, Lee (aquí)….-

Yoh y Manta se miraron el uno al otro, donde estaba Anna? una cosa era que llegara antes y se fuera después de la escuela, pero ahora durante clase? Eso era bastante extraño.

Cerca de allí Anna intentaba mostrarle la escuela al muchacho lo más rápido posible, la verdad el muchacho le había causado la peor de las impresiones, y esta solo empeoraba cada minuto que pasaba con el, el chico era altanero, parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que ella decía y definitivamente querer estar allí tanto como ella, ósea nada en absoluto.

\- Bien creo que solo faltan las instalaciones deportivas-

-Como sea.. – respondió Jake sin interés y mirando su celular por enésima vez en el recorrido

\- Bien esta es la cancha de futbol, mas allá se puede observar la de basketball-

-Y la de baseball?- preguntó el pelirrojo-

\- No hay, pero la de futbol se usa para eso, solo se necesita…-

\- Y el gimnasio?-

-No hay-

-Y la piscina?-

-No tenemos -.-¡- respondió Anna con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-umm vaya… este sitio en verdad es un basurero- dijo pensativo el muchacho

Anna había tenido más que suficiente, ella había aprendido a ser mas paciente con la gente, pero el tal Jake, la sacaba de casillas! Su actitud era lo peor! Su forma de expresarse, de opinar sobre la escuela, no era mas que un…- idiota…- soltó sin más la chica. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y la miro con incredulidad -Disculpa… COMO ME LLAMASTE!?-

\- QUE NO ESCUCHASTE ….IDIOTA!, SI TANTO ODIAS ESTA ESCUELA POR QUE ELIGES OTRA QUE CUMPLA TODOS LOS REQUERIMIENTOS DE UNA DIVA COMO TU!-

Jake pareció bastante sorprendido, la verdad no creyó que la chica tuviera en ella lo suficiente para reaccionar asi, pero el no era cualquiera, el era Jake Wart! Y no iba a dejar que nadie lo tratase de esa manera.

\- Pfff… como si hubiera mucho de donde escoger por acá, entre un basurero y otro no hay diferencia…-

Jake y Anna estaban a punto de empezar una gran discusión cuando una nueva interviniente apareció.

\- MIRA ES EL! ES EL! ES EL!- exclamaba con emoción una de las chicas en clase de gimnasia viendo a lo lejos a Jake, y llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-Bueno debo reconocer que aun de lejos puede verse lo guapo que es!, pero un momento, esa que hablando con el no es…. Kyoyama?- dijo la muchacha forzando su vista un poco.

-Ayyy no! no puede ser! Que suertuda es! Por supuesto que un hombre tan apuesto le iba a hablar a ella…-

-Vamos a saludarla, tal vez pueda presentárnoslo! -

La mención de Anna hizo que tanto Yoh y Manta voltearan a mirar, al otro lado de la cancha se podía ver a Anna hablando "animadamente" con un muchacho que ellos desconocían. Quien era el? Y que hacia con Anna?

\- Hola Hola! Kyoyama… esta todo bien? Nos extraño no verte en la clase- dijo una de las chica acercándose a Anna e interrumpiendo la "conversación" con el nuevo. Anna y Jake miraron a las recién llegadas con duda, no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento; la rubia se tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo, ella era después de todo la presidente en la escuela, no podía estar dando ese tipo de espectáculos -si, todo está bien; solo estoy mostrándole la escuela a… el alumno nuevo- dijo mirando despectivamente a Jake.

El chico sonrió para las dos muchachas que acababan de llegar y con el mayor de los gustos se presento- Un gusto señoritas, Jake Wart-. Las chicas quedaron deslumbradas con la sonrisa y los modales del que sería el alumno nuevo, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo de entablar una conversación con el ya que muy amablemente el joven se disculpó y se fue.

Tanto Anna como las otras chicas lo vieron irse, la rubia con molestia, las demás con una sonrisa imborrable, no podían creer que fueran a compartir escuela con alguien tan guapo!

\- Bueno es hora de ir a clase- dijo Anna alejándose de las dos muchachas.

A la salida de la escuela Jake esperaba a ser recogido sin embargo mientras lo hacia su teléfono empezó a sonar anunciando una llamada entrante, el chico contesto su celular rápidamente- Como te decía un basurero total, y eso no es lo peor…. Esta chica Anna, es la presidenta de la escuela, una verdadera molestia…. Jajaja…. Pero por supuesto que no, tu sabes quién soy yo y como soy, si alguien va a tener que aprender su lugar es ella…jaa….-

El dia pasó sin contratiempos, las clases terminaron y la mayoría de alumnos se dirigían a sus casas, sin embargo no todos. **-** Bien, ya me voy a casa- anuncio Yoh frente al escritorio de Anna quien aun alistaba sus cosas - Bien- respondió la chica aun empacando sin mirar al muchacho

\- Entonces… supongo que nos veremos durante la cenar-

Sotu, el vicepresidente estudiantil, también se acercó al escritorio de Anna- será mejor apresurarnos, entre más rápido lleguemos más pronto podremos irnos. La chica se paró y miró a los dos muchachos frente a ella -Bien vamos, nos vemos- dijo tomando su camino y ahora seguida por Sotu quien se despidió animadamente de Yoh.

Manta se acerco a al castaño quien veía a Sotu y a Anna alejarse **-** Entonces solo seremos tú y yo de vuelta también-

-Así parece- contesto con tranquilidad Yoh. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar de camino a casa, el castaño tranquilo como siempre, pensando en sus cosas; por su parte Manta lo observaba disimuladamente, el pequeño no pudo contenerse más y simplemente expreso lo que había en su mente, después de todo Yoh no era un extraño, era su mejor amigo -Parece que Anna pasa bastante tiempo con el comité escolar y con todas las obligaciones que implica ser la presidenta-

Yoh no dijo nada, pero aun así seguía escuchando a su amigo.

-creo que si no la viera en clase pensaría que se mudo ya que tampoco se le ve mucho en la pensión-

El castaño parecía no inmutarse, solo caminaba con la tranquilidad de siempre, haciendo que Manta tuviera que concretar el tema ya que definitivamente a ese paso no sacaría ni una sola palabra el -Lo que quiero decir es que si no te molesta en lo mas mínimo que Anna, quien desde que llego a estado siempre presente pase a estar siempre ausente?-

Yoh miró a Manta con duda, el pequeño parecía un tanto ofuscado

-O no me digas que ni lo has notado -.-¡-

\- jiji, claro que lo noto- respondió al fin, Manta vio como el semblante de su amigo pasó de pensativo al mismo ser tranquilo de siempre -Es solo que, mi relación con Anna no es de ese tipo-

Al decir verdad, aunque Manta e Yoh fueran mejores amigos, Yoh siempre había sido muy reservado en todo lo que tenía que ver con Anna; el shaman y la sacerdotisa habían convivido juntos ya por años, al pequeño le parecía cada vez mas enigmática la relación, ¿cómo podían seguir juntos, si es que en verdad lo estaban?, nunca se demostraban nada, es decir nada diferente a como fueran con los demás, no lo entendía -pero… no están comprometidos, de que tipo es entonces?-.-¡ -

Aun asi para el castaño esto no parecía ser un problema o al menos algo que lo preocupara tanto como su amigo - lo estamos, pero eso no significa que tengamos que pasar todo nuestro tiempo juntos o si?-

\- Pues…. No lo se, o no me refiero a eso es solo que…-

-Cada persona tiene sus propios intereses, el que Anna sea la presidenta de la clase y desempeñe con tanto esmero su papel es una parte de cómo es ella-

-Es cierto, no sería Anna si no le metiera el 200% de esfuerzo, pero aun así… -seguía dudando Manta.

-Se que ahora su tiempo para hacer muchas otras cosas es limitado, pero creo que el tiempo que pasamos con otros no debe medirse solo en cantidad, si no en calidad… Asi que mejor preparemos la mejor cena posible para cuando ella llegue a casa- dijo el castaño sonriendo y casi que dando por terminado el tema.

Manta sonrió y siguió caminando y hablando de otras cosas con su amigo. De vuelta en la escuela Anna miraba casi que sin interés como dos miembros mas del consejo mantenían un fiero debate, la chica miro con disimulo su reloj, llevaban dos horas en reunión desde que habían terminado las clases ese día, y parecía que aun faltaban algunos temas por finiquitar.

-Bueno ya! – Interrumpió Anna haciendo que los demás se callaran y la miraran - cada uno tendrá un minuto contado para dar su argumento final luego de eso votaremos y el resultado será definitivo-

A su lado Sotu sacó su reloj y parándose anuncio -Perfecto, 1 minuto al reloj y comienza YA!...-

Tal como Anna había dicho se hicieron las cosas y con eso pudieron pasar de tema en tema hasta finalizar la reunión. Los demás miembros salían del salón mientras Anna firmaba el acta levantada por Sotu, el chico solo esperaba en silencio la aprobación de la rubia o cualquier comentario que tuviera al respecto.

\- Buen trabajo Sotu- dijo la chica terminando de leer y firmando

-Gracias pres- comento el muchacho mientras guardabael libro de actas con sus demás cuadernos- pensé que la reunión nunca acabaría mas con la cantidad de discusiones que se daban por tema-

-Sí, parece ser que las horas se han vuelto más dispendiosas, pero me alegro que haya más participación que al principio, si están aportando es que en algo les importa-

\- bueno es que con una presidenta tan activa es difícil no contagiarse de ese entusiasmo, debo decir que además el cambio y las mejorías son notorias en la escuela, eso hace que para todo el trabajo valga la pena-

Anna sonrió ante el comentario de Sotu, era bueno ver que en algo servía lo que hacía.

Sotu miró su reloj mientras sentía su estomago rugir- Vaya, son casi las 8, quieres ir a comer algo aquí cerca? Muero de hambre! –

Anna se sorprendió bastante, las 8! Se suponía que estaría en casa para la cena, es decir a las 7; definitivamente iba tarde, además tardaría al menos 20 minutos en llegar a la pensión.

\- Lo siento pero tengo que irme voy tarde a casa, hasta luego- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía con rapidez del salón.

En la pensión Manta se despedía de Yoh, era muy tarde para estar en una casa ajena y mas teniendo clase al siguiente dia.

-Estas seguro que no quieres comer o llevar algo?- pregunto de nuevo el castaño

\- je… no, no te preocupes; no me sentiría bien si tú que lo preparaste todo no me acompañaras a comer **-**

Yoh miró con una sonrisa y algo de vergüenza a Manta, no es que el castaño no quisiera comer, pero se sentía bastante mal, casi que culpable de comer sin Anna, aunque fuera ella quien estuviera tarde para la cena -Lo siento jiji-

\- No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana; espero que Anna llegue pronto, ya es bastante tarde-

Manta no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto mal por Yoh, sabía que el castaño se habia esmerado haciendo una buena cena y viendo que se negaba a comerla era más que obvio que la había preparado pensando en Anna, mas después de la conversación que habían tenido esa misma tarde.

Anna se apresuró a llegar a la pensión, ya era bastante tarde no solo por la cena, sino que debido a la interrupción del nuevo muchacho no habia podido terminar las tareas que debía para el dia siguiente, iba a ser una larga noche y ya sentía el cansancio desde la tarde; tan pronto abrió la puerta anuncio su regreso mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la pensión –Tadaima-.

La chica escuchó la respuesta de Yoh dentro de la casa por lo cual se apresuró, lo encontró viendo televisión en la sala - Okaeri Anna, como estuvo la reunión?-

Anna no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de esos temas, ya era bastante haber tenido que madrugar y llegar tarde por eso.

\- Bien, y la cena?-

Yoh sonrió y se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina -Voy a recalentar algunos platos, te avisare cuando esté todo listo-

Anna subió y se cambio rápidamente, cuando bajo encontró la mesa puesta para dos personas -Que no comiste con Manta?- pregunto la rubia sentándose y tomando los palillos

\- JIJI no, preferí esperar, tampoco es que tuviera tanta…- la respuesta del muchacho fue interrumpida por un fuerte gruñido por parte de su estomago haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, era obvio que tenía hambre, de manera que se apresuro a tomar un plato y sus palillos - itadakimasu!-

Anna empezó a comer también mientras observaba a Yoh, aunque no sin antes decir como era costumbre– Itadakimasu-. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, habia llegado tarde y habia hecho que Yoh aguantara hambre, vaya prometida; causándole más problemas de los que le solucionaba; comía en silencio ya que no solo se sentía culpable, sino que estaba bastante cansada.

\- Y bien cómo va el Consejo?- pregunto Yoh queriendo iniciar una conversación

Anna lo miró sin emoción alguna –Bien-.

-emmm, me alegro; parece que es bastante trabajo jijii-

\- Asi es, pero en realidad no quisiera hablar de eso-

\- emmm, está bien; entonces de que quieres hablar?

Anna se quedó en silencio, Yoh tampoco sabía que decir; al decir verdad para el hablar con Anna no siempre era fácil, pero tal vez ahora que pasaban menos tiempo juntos era mas notorio debido a la presión que sentía de hacer cada momento valer al máximo, se preguntaba que podría decir para mejorar las cosas, o por que sentía que tenia que decir algo para mejorar la situación?

El silencio fue roto por Anna- Tengo algunos trabajos pendientes para mañana y necesito empezarlos cuanto antes-

\- Ya veo… si necesitas ayuda jiji-

Anna miro con duda al castaño, no quería ser grosera pero Yoh no era la persona indicada cuando se trataba de la parte académica, las notas del chico apenas y alcanzaban para que no reprobara.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes-

Anna termino su comida mientras el chico parecía hundido en sus pensamientos -Gracias por la comida- dijo mientras levantaba sus platos y se dirigía a la cocina

\- Emm si, claro… si quieres algo m…-

\- No está bien, buenas noches-

Anna trabajó toda la noche, tenía bastante que hacer; a la mañana siguiente desayuno con Yoh y juntos partieron a la escuela, en donde una vez llego el profesor llamo la atención de todos pues tenía un anuncio que hacerles –Silencio todos por favor, bien antes de iniciar con las clases quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero- el hombre señalo al chico parado a su derecha el cual Anna y otras cuantas reconocían del día anterior; - Este es Jake Wart, por favor muchacho preséntate-

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jake Wart, vengo de Alemania, espero que nos llevemos bien – expreso el muchacho con una amable sonrisa que hipnotizo a mas de una en la clase.

-Bien, pero que todos sean amables con el señor Wart, por favor muchacho toma asiento-

El profesor señalo el único puesto vacio, que por desgracias venía a ser en la última fila justo detrás de Anna. Apenas el chico paso junto al puesto de la rubia fijo su mirada en ella, sin embargo Anna ni siquiera reconoció la presencia del muchacho, cosa que lo hizo enojar mas, en verdad quien se creía que era ella!

Las primeras horas de clase fueron de observación para Jake, parecía ser que Anna no era solo la presidenta sino una alumna ejemplar, pero no era de extrañarse más al ostentar tal puesto; el timbre anuncio la hora del almuerzo, Anna guardaba sus cosas para salir mientras Yoh y Manta parecían esperarla junto a la puerta del aula. La chica sintio como varias personas pasaban por su lado y se detenían a unos cuantos pasos, giro su cabeza con levedad solo para ver como casi todas las alumnas del salón se abalanzaban a presentarse ante el nuevo alumno, era algo patético para la chica, por lo cual no presto atención alguna y siguió su camino.

Jake pudo ver entre la multitud como Anna se paraba y camina a la puerta, una vez allí dos chicos, al parecen la esperaban ya que cuando ella cruzo entre ellos dos estos simplemente siguieron hablando entre ellos pero siguiéndola de cerca.

Jake termino aceptando la invitación de algunas de sus compañeras para almorzar, cuando llego a la cafetería pudo observar como la rubia estaba sentada con los dos muchachos, Yoh y Manta; parecia que los tres mantenían una conversación bastante casual hasta que otros estudiantes se acercaron e irrumpieron la charla.

En la mesa Yoh; Manta y Anna hablaban sobre unos problemas de física que habían tenido como tarea, al ver la cara de perdido de Yoh supieron que el chico había olvidado hacerla, que distraído era, por lo cual empezaron a reprocharle su falta de diligencia y a explicarle lo básico, sin embargo la conversación fue interrumpida por Sotu y dos miembros más del consejo.

-Anna, no queremos molestarte pero hay un pequeñoproblema – dijo Sotu con algo de vergüenza

Anna miro sin emoción alguna a los tres muchachos, Yoh y Manta los miraron con duda, podían ver el temor en la cara de los tres.

Sotu le dio la palabra a uno de los chicos, Kirin, el tesorero. –Anoche termine de hacer cuentas sobre el presupuesto disponible y parece ser que no es suficiente para las actividades que restan en el año-

-Era de suponerse, ha habido bastantes imprevistos que han tenido que ser cubiertos por el fondo estudiantil al carecer la escuela de recursos propios - Respondió Anna con tranquilidad

-Entonces ya lo sabías?- pregunto Kirin sorprendido

-lo suponía, pero en realidad no se con exactitud de cuanto es el desfase, para eso tendría que mirar los libros de contabilidad pero esa no es mi responsabilidad o si?- mirando con suspicacia a Kirin

Así es – respondió Sotu- Es de Kirin y ha hecho un excelente trabajo debo resaltar- sonriéndole al chico ya que sabía lo intimidante que podía ser Anna.

-En todo caso, deberíamos revisar el tema con los demás para decidir qué hacer, ya que o conseguimos más fondos, o cancelamos algunas de las actividades- dijo el otro chico que acompañaba a Sotu y Kirin.

Anna los miro con cansancio, sabía que era algo que iban a tener que hacer eventualmente, pero el hecho que al menos dos miembros del consejo se lo estuvieran pidiendo significaba que no podría simplemente posponerlo más- Bien, entonces tendremos otra reunión extra, cuando creen que sea conveniente?-

-Cuanto antes, entre antes sepamos que vamos a hacer podremos organizarnos para lo que queda del año; que tal hoy después de clases?

Anna dio un largo suspiro, estaba tan cansada; cosa que no paso desapercibida para varios allí

-Hoy no será posible, algunos tenemos otros compromisos- dijo Sotu mientras hacia una reverencia disculpándose.

-Bien, que tal mañana en la tarde entonces?, se que es sábado pero se que la otra semana varios miembros del consejo participaran en otros eventos en representación de la escuela- expuso Kirin

-Parece razonable, avísenle a los demás, yo ire a hablar en la administración para que nos dejen entrar mañana y hacer uso de una de las salas- dijo Anna parándose de la mesa con calma

Sotu y sus dos acompañantes asintieron y se encaminaron, Anna soltó un cansado suspiro y mirando a Manta e Yoh que la observaban con atención dijo – Nos vemos en clase- y así sin más se marchó.

Jake quien había observado de lejos la escena conversaba con las dos chicas que lo habían invitado a almorzar con ellas mientras le hablaban un poco de la escuela en general. Sutilmente el chico empezó a preguntar sobre ellas y sus compañeros de clase, hasta llegar a las personas de la escena que tanto observaba de reojo.

-Bien, a ella ya la conociste – decía una de las chicas mientras observaba a Anna hablar con Sotu y los otros antes de que partieran – ella es Kyoyama, es la presidenta estudiantil, la mejor alumna de la escuela por los últimos tres años; los que llegaron son Sotu, su vicepresidente; Kirin, el tesorero y Chin otro miembro del consejo-.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir de ellos, son personas bastante aplicadas y serias; eso si sobresalen en todo lo que hacen, aunque ninguno es competencia para Kyoyama, por eso ella es la presidenta- dijo la otra chica.

Jake escuchaba con atención, la verdad no le habían dicho nada que el no hubiera podido deducir por si mismo.

Prosiguiendo la primera chica al ver como se retiraban del comedor Anna y los otros 3 miembros del consejo fijo su mirada en Yoh y Manta. –El pequeño se llama Manta Oyamada, es un cerebrito también, pero a diferencia de los miembros del consejo no es muy sociable y no realiza ninguna actividad extracurricular, ya que según entiendo pasa la mayoría del tiempo tomando clases particulares para prepararse y hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia …-.

Aaaa con que el es el heredero de industrias Oyamada, ya se me hacia conocido su rostro- pensó para mismo Jake.

La chica continuaba hablando -… cuando no estudia esta con el chico que lo acompaña, Yoh Asakura-

Las dos chicas compartieron una mirada y una pequeña risa, llamando la atención de Jake -Que sucede con Asakura?, acaso es gracioso?- pregunto con total sinceridad

Las chicas parecieron compartir otra mirada de complicidad antes de responder con algo de pena, - Yoh es, como decirlo jeje, el típico chico popular que no sabe que lo es-

Jake lo miro de nuevo, a lo mejor lo decían por su buen aspecto físico y mas por la forma en que las chicas se habían sonrojado, aun así cortando sus pensamientos la otra chica prosiguió –Todas las chicas en esta escuela han tenido en su momento un pequeño enamoramiento por el-.

-Ya veo, encuadra en lo que una chica podría considerar como apuesto no es así- dijo Jake sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar más a las dos chicas.

-Si jiji, aun así el nunca ha mostrado el menor interés por nadie-

Las chicas iban a proseguir con las demás personas de la cafetería, pero Jake parecía tener otro interés antes de dejarlas seguir – Ni siquiera en Kyoyama? Digo parece que son algo cercanos- recordando no solo que la chica parecían a gusto al hablar y como la había esperado para almorzar.

La dos muchachas se miraron de nuevo como analizando lo dicho por Jake – Pues, es algo que en un momento nos planteamos, a decir verdad ellos la mayoría de veces desde que llegaron a esta escuela almuerzan, llegan y se van juntos; aunque claro en la compañía de Oyamada. Aun así nunca han tenido un trato que dé a pensar que entre ellos pasa algo-

-Sumado a la forma fría de ser de Kyoyama, no, no hay forma de que alguien como Yoh se fije en ella; estoy seguro que es amable con ella como lo es con todos los demás- complemento la otra chica.

Jake observo por última vez a Yoh y Manta antes de que las chicas siguieran hablándole un poco mas de los otros.

Tan pronto la hora del almuerzo termino todos volvieron a sus salones de clase, Anna no era la excepción, la chica se acerco a la puerta sin embargo alguien impedía su paso, frente a la entrada del aula Jake se encontraba rodeado de varias chicas haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, casi parecían sus fans. Anna fastidiada y de por si cansada empezó a abrirse paso, sus compañeras al ver de quien se trataban le permitían proseguir sin impedimento alguno, sin embargo cuando llego frente al pelirrojo este solo la miro y siguió hablando como si ella no existiera, es decir ni siquiera dándole paso para seguir.

-Podrías darme permiso- dijo Anna con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y más hacia el chico

Pero fue como hablar con una pared, la rubia dio un largo suspiro, no quería causar una escena, por lo cual de la forma mas tranquila que pudo intento pasar junto al chico aunque tuviera que empujarlo un tanto, aun asi el chico pareció solo reforzar su posición no haciendo imposible que la chica pasara.

-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTORBAS!- dijo Anna con enojo y mirando con furia al chico que parecía al fin determinarla

-Kyoyama, no te había visto- respondió el chico con una sonrisa que dejo más de un suspiro en el aire- pero por favor pasa- al fin cediéndole el paso. Anna observo con su dura mirada al chico, era obvio que su actitud no iba más que encaminada a fastidiarla, asi que decidiendo no darle mas el gusto y seguir su camino.

Yoh y Manta habían escuchado la voz de Anna levantarse entre la pequeña multitud que rodeaba la puerta de entrada por lo cual no fue una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a Anna emerger de esta, lo que si fue una sorpresa fue ver que no venia sola al parecer; el chico nuevo la seguía de cerca y parecía hablarle.

-Entonces señora presidenta, como va todo?- preguntaba Jake mientras caminaba tras Anna de modo alegre

-Bien- cortado la conversación

-Enserio? Y porque no se lo informas a tu cara?- dijo a modo de burla ya que el semblante de Anna denotaba molestia y un tanto de estrés.

Anna llegó a su puesto y se sentó, esperaba que Jake siguiera al suyo y la dejara en paz pero por desgracia no fue así. – Ya que nos fue tan bien con el tour de ayer, me preguntaba si no quisieras ayudarme con otros temas académicos, ya sabes siendo el alumno nuevo tengo mucho en que adelantarme-

Anna lo miro con fastidio, la expresión burlona del chico solo la hacía querer golpearlo cada vez que abría la boca.

-No tengo tiempo, pero estoy segura que cualquier otra en la clase estaría más que feliz en ayudarte con eso- respondió Anna con tranquilidad mirando a como las chicas de la puerta aunque se habían disipado mantenían su atención fija en el chico y por desgracia en ella.

-No lo sé, según entiendo tú no eres solo la presidenta sino la mejor alumna de la escuela, como dijo el viejo ayer- refiriéndose al directo Asahi – quien mejor para el trabajo-

-Ya te dije no tengo tiempo, y siendo franca aunque lo tuviera no lo gastaría en alguien como tu- dijo Anna manteniendo la fría mirada hacia el chico que por más que intentaba empezaba a perder su sonrisa burlona.

Yoh observaba junto con Manta desde sus escritorios al otro lado del salón la situación.

-Parece que el chico nuevo dijo algo que la molesto- opinó Manta conociendo la mirada asesina de Anna - debería dejar de tentar su suerte jeje no crees?-

Yoh se paró de su asiento ante el comentario y se acercó a donde Anna y Jake

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Yoh con duda al percibir la tensión en el ambiente entre ambos. Yoh había intervenido ya que sabía lo volátil que podía ser Anna cuando estaba enojada y viendo que al parecer el tal Jake no parecía entender las señales como la mirada asesina de la rubia prefirió intentar calmar las cosas antes que se fueran a un extremo mayor.

Anna no despegó la mirada de Jake quien si volteo a mirar a Yoh y con su mejor sonrisa le respondió- Si, claro que si; solo le preguntaba unas cuantas cosas a Kyoyama; en todo caso un gusto, Jake- ofreciéndole la mano a Yoh; Yoh lo miro por un momento y respondió el apretón de manos respondiendo – igualmente, soy Yoh Asakura-. En ese momento llego el profesor al aula haciendo que tanto Yoh como Jake tuvieran que retomar sus asientos, Yoh no pudo dejar de dedicarle una mirada a Anna antes de alejarse, la chica parecía bastante molesta, tendría que ver con el tal Jake?, el parecía bastante amable ¿o no?

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, todos se disponían a salir; Jake simplemente se quedó observando y tal como había pasado en el almuerzo Yoh y Manta esperaron a Anna para salir, mientras el salía de la escuela notó también que lo que decían las chicas era cierto, los tres se iban juntos.

El pelirrojo vio al auto que lo esperaba y subió enseguida a él, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó uno de los primeros números. -Aló, si, si todo estuvo bien…. Solo llamo porque quería saber cuándo te reunirás con Oyamada?... no solo es que creo que su hijo y yo estamos en la misma clase y ya sabes no estaría de más conocer a alguien y mas siendo un Oyamada…. Perfecto, nos veremos luego padre-

Yoh, Anna y Manta caminaban de vuelta a la pensión como era costumbre

-Por fin! Fin de semana!- exclamo Yoh con felicidad mientras desperezaba sus músculos

-Lo sé! Y por fin no tengo clases especiales, podre disfrutarlo como se debe!- respondió Manta

Anna parecía ajena a la situación y caminaba unos pasos delante de los chicos que conversaban animadamente planeando lo que harían esos días, especialmente esa noche ya que habría un pequeño festival en un templo cercano, era algo que habían esperado con ansias toda la semana, la conversación fluía hasta que un pequeño pitido los interrumpió, era el celular de Manta, el pequeño contesto al ver que era su padre y después de una breve conversación colgó.

-Vaya, parece que el destino se empeña en recordarme cuales son mis obligaciones sin importar que; debo ir a casa al parecer mi padre necesita que lo acompañe en una reunión- dijo el pequeño con desanimo.

Yoh no quería ver a su amigo triste, aunque también se sentía algo decepcionado, pero aun asi puso su mejor cara -Está bien Manta, aun tenemos sábado y domingo jeje y estoy seguro que habrá otros festivales, ve con cuidado y suerte en la reunión-

\- Esta bien, gracias Yoh! adiós Anna!-

Anna vio como Manta tomaba otra calle, la chica retomó su camino permitiendo que Yoh la alcanzara para ir juntos. La pareja iba en silencio observando simplemente el panorama

-Sera mejor pasar de una vez por las cosas para preparar la cena- dijo Anna

\- Esta bien yo puedo ir por ellas, si quieres adelántate-

Anna observó a Yoh con duda, desde cuando le gustaba hacer los mandados sin ella tener que decírselo al menos tres veces, Yoh sonrió al ver la cara de Anna, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente.

-JIJI Lo digo porque sé que estas un poco cansada, anoche no dormiste nada y se que aun tienes bastantes cosas por hacer, mejor aprovecha y descansa un rato-

Yoh era tan despistado en algunas, bueno la mayoría de cosas que Anna a veces olvidaba que podía ser atento, o al menos con ella.

-Está bien…. Gracias-

-No hay de que Annita! Para eso estamos los prometidos jijiji-

Anna siguió su camino con rapidez, el comentario de Yoh la había hecho sonrojar un tanto, no solo por lo dulce que era el chico sino porque a veces ella misma olvidaba la naturaleza de su relación con Yoh, a decir verdad entre más tiempo pasaban lejos de los demás Asakura y más en sus vidas cotidianas el compromiso parecía mas y mas lejano.


	2. Una pequeña molestia

Horas más tarde, en otra parte de la ciudad dentro de un elegante restaurante Manta y su padre esperaban la llegada de un importante empresario y con suerte futuro socio de las empresas Oyamada cuando el mesero anuncio la llegada de este. Tanto Manta como su padre se pararon para recibirlo.

-Oyamada! Cuanto tiempo- dijo el recién llegado hombre

El padre de Manta respondió el saludo – Asi es, veo que los años te siguen favoreciendo, no solo en lo personal sino en los negocios-

-jajaja a ti tampoco te ha ido mal viejo amigo, me imagino que este joven que te acompaña es el famoso heredero, Manta?-

Manta se acercó al hombre y se presentó con toda la formalidad que lo había educado

-Un placer conocerlo señor Wart, su nombre en el mundo de los negocios lo precede, es un honor-

-Jajaja veo que lo has educado bien, esperemos que nuestros retoños sepan seguir comportándose cuando ya no estemos nosotros; les presento al que será mi sucesor, Jake Wart-.

Manta se sobresalto un poco al ver al nuevo alumno, nunca se imagino que fuera el sucesor de tan gran imperio, pero ahora que lo pensaba se sentía algo estúpido, el apellido Wart, el origen alemán, tal vez le fue difícil relacionarlo por la imagen del chico mas con el cabello tinturado de rojo.

-Buenas tardes Señor Oyamada- haciendo una pequeña reverencia al padre de Manta;- Joven Oyamada, aunque no nos habíamos presentado formalmente ya nos conocíamos de alguna manera- expresó con gran educación Jake.

-jeje Asi es, al parecer estamos en la misma escuela y clase-

El padre de Jake parecía complacido-Me alegra ver que haya alguien como el joven Oyamada en tu clase Jake, espero que llegues a ser un buen compañero y amigo con Manta, quien sabe tal vez en algún futuro grandes socios-

Las palabras de Wart parecieron agradar también al padre de Manta que asintió en respuesta –Bueno entonces que tal si ordenamos algo de comer y hablamos un poco mientras tanto-

La reunión duro varias horas, aun así los cuatro hombres en la mesa participaron activamente durante toda la conversación, Manta y Jake eran dignos herederos de lo que eran las compañías de sus familias. Durante la velada Manta quedo impresionado con Jake, no solo era muy hábil en los negocios, inteligente y elocuente; también era una persona agradable y hasta divertida.

En la pensión Yoh había terminado la cena

-ANNA! la cena esta lista!- llamó el shaman a la sacerdotisa desde el primer piso, pero no hubo respuesta.-ANNA!, ANNITA?- Yoh intento escuchar alguna respuesta o movimiento proveniente del segundo piso que era donde se encontraba la chica, pero nada.

-Amo Yoh la señorita se encuentra dormida- le avisó Amidamaru al castaño; Yoh miró su reloj, eran las 7, la chica no había comido desde el almuerzo y más que se vio interrumpida y no lo pudo terminar, el chico subió y con cuidado golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación de la sacerdotisa, llevaba consigo una bandeja con comida.

-Anna, me escuchas?... Anna?-

Yoh abrió con cuidado la puerta, como Amidamaru había dicho la rubia estaba totalmente dormida, pero se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, debía estar incomoda asi que con cuidado Yoh se acercó, no pudo evitar notar lo tranquila y bella que se veía al dormir, tal ves no valía la pena despertarla asi que con todo el cuidado que pudo la levantó con la intensión de ponerla en su futón y que durmiera cómodamente, sin embargo la chica alcanzo a despertarse estando aun en los brazos de su prometido -mmm, Yoh?- dijo Anna frotándose los ojos y mirando al castaño.

Yoh la miro y le sonrió –Annita lamento molestarte, pero la cena esta lista-

Anna vio la bandeja en el escritorio con la comida y luego como Yoh estaba a punto de ponerla en su futón, la situación era fácilmente deducible; la chica se apoyó en el futón de forma que Yoh la soltó por completo

-Gracias, no tenías que haberte molestado- dijo Anna con un poco de vergüenza por todas las atenciones del chico y por la cercanía que recién habían experimentado

-JIJI No es una molestia- poniendo su típica sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza – quieres comer o prefieres descansar?-

-Está bien ya dormir bastante, prefiero comer- dijo la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos

Yoh se levanto e iba a acercarle la bandeja pero la chica se negó a tal acción – está bien comeremos abajo en el comedor como debe ser-

Yoh sonrió y bajó con Anna al comedor donde que compartieron su cena juntos, de una forma que no hacían tiempo, no es que a Yoh y Anna les desagradara la constante presencia de Manta, pero definitivamente era diferente el ambiente en ese momento; no era un ambiente malo o bueno, solo diferente.

El castaño se mantenía en silencio no quería molestar a la chica como sentía que había pasado la noche anterior, Anna miraba de reojo a Yoh, parecía un tanto callado para ser el.

-Entonces… el festival del que me habías comentado es esta noche? No es asi?-

Yoh miro a Anna con duda, pensó que no lo había escuchado cuando se lo había comentado o al menos que no le había dado importancia. – jiji si así es-

-no piensas ir?- mirando su reloj- aun quedan algunas horas-

Yoh sonrió ante la amabilidad de Anna – No, está bien, no quisiera ir solo y Manta definitivamente no puede y tu… ya me habías dicho que no te interesaba jiji-

Anna se sintió mal recordando la conversación al inicio de la semana, había sido un tanto dura, no que no lo fuera siempre, pero lo había sido especialmente ese día ya que tenía tanto en mente, como siempre.

-Creo que me vendría bien un pequeño respiro, podríamos ir un rato-

Yoh se sorprendió aun mas, que Anna lo estaba invitando a salir?, si no lo hubiera presenciado de primera mano de seguro no lo creería, y no solo eso veía cuanto le había costado a Anna el decirlo ya que la chica no había levantado la mirada y solo se concentraba en lo que comía desde que lo habia dicho, era una escena bastante tierna.

-Eso me gustaría mucho – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa – iremos después de la cena.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente y en silencio después de eso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el sábado y otra reunión con el consejo de estudiantes, habían tenido debates bastante avivados, pero ese se llevaba el premio.

Tal como lo había expresado Anna se reflejaba en los libros contables, habían gastado parte del presupuesto supliendo necesidades que por desgracia la escuela debía pero no tenia como, el mayor problema?, la falta de fondos ponía en riesgo el tan esperado viaje que realizaban los de último año siempre, bueno tal ves no afectaba tanto la existencia del viaje como si su integridad ya que con lo que tenían por el momento el viaje tendría que acortarse y no seria sustancialmente lo que debía ser, entre los miembros trataban de reducir gastos eliminando otras actividades, pero era difícil llegar a un consenso.

-Y si retiramos el apoyo al equipo de futbol?- propuso uno de los estudiantes

-QUE!? NECESITAMOS ESE APOYO! De otra forma no podremos ir a las finales, no tendríamos transporte ni el equipamiento correspondiente!- respondió otro

-SOLO ES UN DEPORTE SABES!- contra ataco el primero

-PARA TI! Para otros es la única oportunidad para una beca universitaria- expuso un tercer interviniente

Sotu al igual que Anna mantenía la calma mientras escuchaba a los demás pelear -Esto no va para delante ni para atrás- se dijo casi que así mismo el muchacho– lo más razonable será cortar el presupuesto del viaje como se ha hecho hasta ahora-

-A menos que reunamos más dinero y no debamos cortar nada de ninguna actividad- dijo Anna a Sotu

-Pero de qué manera? Las pocas ideas que se dieron fueron descartadas por no general lo suficiente, es decir una rifa? Gastaríamos mas en el premio que lo que de seguro obtendríamos por la venta de los ticketes; un lavado de autos? Quién pagaría por lavar su auto con este clima lluvioso-

A decir verdad Anna se había desincronizado de la pelea después de la primera hora, su mente estaba en otro sitio definitivamente

 **FLASHBACK**

Anna e Yoh caminaban por la calle dirigiéndose al festival, veían a lo lejos las decoraciones y las luces, era en verdad una vista hermosa entre mas se acercaban. Los dos se mantenían en silencio, pero no era algo incomodo, parecían simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro desde la cena.

– Que quieres hacer primero?- preguntó Yoh tan pronto estuvieron en la entrada del templo

Anna observo a su alrededor el festival tenia diferentes actividades juegos de azar, lectura de la fortuna, casetas de comida, pero ella como buena sacerdotisa no se dejaría llevar así como así

-Creo que estaría bien primero ir a orar un poco- respondió la rubia observando la estructura principal del templo

Yoh asintió y juntos se dirigieron hasta el pequeño altar; el castaño observó como la chica daba tres palmadas antes de juntar sus manos y ponerse en pose de petición, esto le causo una leve sonrisa, desde que se había suspendido el torneo de shamanes eran pocas las veces en que veía a Anna en su papel de sacerdotisa, pero el hacerlo le traía gratos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos en cuanto a su entrenamiento pero también varios muy bellos. Tras unos segundo Yoh imitó a la chica y empezó a orar.

Anna termino y se alejo un poco del altar mientras Yoh terminaba.

-Muy bien y ahora que quieres hacer? – pregunto el castaño alcanzando a la sacerdotisa

-Es tu turno de escoger- respondió sin mayor emoción

Yoh observo todo alrededor, su cara se ilumino cuando vio a lo lejos una de las casetas de juegos

-Que tal un pequeño juego de puntería-

Anna lo considero por un momento -Bien-

Se dirigieron a la caseta donde luego de pagar Yoh probó suerte, tenía que apuntar a ciertos objetivos en movimiento y darle mínimo a 10 en menos de un minuto, pasado el tiempo solo habia logrado golpear 9

-estuvo bastante cerca, mejor suerte la siguiente vez amigo- dijo el dueño del juego dándole un pequeño llavero como premio de consolación.

-jiji bueno no estuvo mal-

-pero no estuvo tan bien-

Yoh miró a Anna con un poco de duda, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la chica

-¿qué me miras?-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico – jiji suena como si crees que podrías hacerlo mejor-

-estoy segura que puedo- dicho con frialdad y como si fuera algo obvio

-¿Quieres apostar? – ofreciéndole la mano a la chica

Anna observó la mano de Yoh por un momento y luego su rostro, esa sonrisa burlona que mantenía el chico, era algo un tanto molesta

-bien, ¿Cuales son los términos?-

-jiji bueno ya que lo quieres ver como una apuesta en verdad, el que pierda deberá…- dijo mientras pensaba por un momento el castaño, que podría pedirle a Anna?

-Bueno ¿sabes que quieres o no? y no te pases de listo por que de seguro tu vas a perder ja- mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de prepotencia

-está bien, el que pierda deberá preparar el desayuno toda la semana-

Anna lo pensó por un segundo, hasta donde recordaba no tenia reuniones del consejo en la mañana la semana que venía, pero luego detuvo su pensamiento, porque pensaba en sacar tiempo para hacer el desayuno? cuando de seguro seria Yoh el que perdiera, ella confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades.

-perfecto Asakura, que sea un trato- dándole la mano y sellando el convenio

Yoh pagó, Anna tomo el arma de juguete y así como Yoh hizo su mejor intento hasta que el tiempo termino.

-pero que buena puntería tiene la señorita- dijo el dueño del juego mientras le entregaba otro llavero igual al que había ganado Yoh a Anna. La chica no podía creerlo, al igual que Yoh solo había logrado golpear 9 objetivos, la molestia era notoria en su cara, mientras que Yoh se reía silenciosamente para no molestar mas a la rubia.

-Bueno, parece que es un empate- dijo Yoh listo para seguir con otra de las actividades

-para nada!- exclamo la rubia –vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y va a haber un ganador!-

Anna era en verdad muy competitiva

-Si quieren competir puedo darle otra pistola y que gane el que derribe mas objetivos en un minuto- dijo el encargado mientras sacaba otra se las pistolas de juguete

-Perfecto- dijo la rubia mientras aceptaba el arma; Yoh sonrió y con gusto acepto el reto, el no era una persona competitiva, pero hallaba divertido el reto y hace mucho que no compartía un momento así con Anna – está bien, hagámoslo-

Tan pronto el minuto empezó a contar cada uno enfoco lo mejor que pudo y empezó a disparar, cada vez que caía un objetivo este señalaba con que arma había sido golpeado, quedaban 5 segundos, el marcador iba de nuevo en empate 9 -9; simultáneamente la pareja apunto al mismo objetivo el cual fue derrumbado a la vez que el juego anunciaba el final del minuto, faltaba ver de quien había sido el tiro que lo había logrado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara de Yoh quien enseguida giro hacia donde Anna.

-Felicitaciones Annita-

Anna sonrió como demostrando su superioridad -Gracias, espero que te esmeres con los desayunos que me debes-

-jiji claro que si, la semana que viene hare mi mejor esfuerzo en las mañanas, no te los puedes perder-

La pareja iba a continuar su camino pero el encargado del juego los detuvo antes – señorita no olvide su premio-

Los chicos voltearon sorprendidos, no pensaban que en esa modalidad del juego dieran también premio por golpear los 10 objetivos, pero al parecer si lo hacían; el dueño del juego le mostro a Anna lo que podía llevarse, pero a decir verdad solo hubo un premio que le llamaba la atención y no precisamente por ser algo que quisiera para ella. Dentro de las cosas que podía escoger habia un poster del cantante favorito de Yoh, Soul Bob. Anna sabia que seria un buen detalle para el chico, pero ella tampoco era de las personas amorosas que dieran un regalo porque si aunque fuera a su prometido.

-Umm, no me apetece nada, si quieres escoge algo para ti – dijo sin mayor emoción la chica

-Estas segura? Hay cosas bastante buenas-

-estoy segura-

Yoh miro con emoción, habían cosas que hubiera jurado que a la rubia le habrían podido gustar, pero no iba a ir en contra de lo que ella había dicho, sus ojos se detuvieron tal como Anna lo previo en el poster de Soul Bob. –creo que ya se que quiero!-

Los chicos terminaron de disfrutar la feria, jugaron otros juegos aunque de forma no competitiva, comieron uno que otro pasa bocas y terminaron viendo unas cuantas presentaciones que habían, ninguno de los dos podía negar que había pasado un buen momento; llegado el momento volvieron lentamente a la pensión, cada uno listo para entrar a su habitación.

-Buenas noches – se despidió Anna mientras abría la puerta de su pieza

-Buenas noches Annita- dijo un alegre Yoh – y…. gracias por acompañarme, la pase muy bien-

Anna apenas y giró levemente, Yoh se mantenía en la entrada de su propia habitación pero la observaba con una gran sonrisa, la chica sintió que él nunca la había mirado asi, o no de una forma tan intensa, no sabía que decir o si debía decir algo, pero Yoh se le adelantó – descansa- dijo mientras entraba a su propio cuarto. Anna espero un segundo como tratando de reconocer lo que acababa de pasar o si siquiera habia pasado algo, que inexperta era en esos temas aun después de haber convivido tanto tiempo con Yoh, y luego sin más entro a su habitación a dormir.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Anna volvió de golpe a la realidad, como no con los gritos de los demás miembros del consejo y los suspiros cansados de Sotu. Asi que parándose de golpe y dirigiéndose al frente llamo la atención de los demás.

-Esta bien, aun es muy temprano para darnos por vencidos, no necesitamos cortar fondos de otras actividades ya que cada una que hemos escogido ha sido por una buena razón; y tampoco tenemos que sacrificar el tradicional paseo de los de ultimo año, no seria justo con nuestra generación sabiendo que todas las demás han tenido-

-Pero entonces de donde propones que saquemos mas dinero!?- pregunto otro miembro

-Bueno hemos escuchado varias propuestas y hasta ahora ninguna ha parecido ser lo suficientemente convincente, pero podríamos organizar un festival en la escuela-

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, algunos estaban de acuerdo y otros no tanto.

-¿Y por que un festival seria diferente a la idea de la rifa o del autolavado?- dijo uno de los chicos que habia propuesto una de esas actividades que ya habían sido desechadas

La mirada de todos se clavo en el muchacho impertinente, a lo mejor era la cantidad de horas que llevaban discutiendo o lo efervescente de la reunión, pero habia sido bastante atrevido al dirigirse asi a Anna, y ahora que veía la mirada seria de la chica lo confirmaba. La rubia parecía molesta, pero aun asi tomo aire y su sembré cambio totalmente al responder – Porque un carnaval requiere una inversión mayormente de esfuerzo más que de dinero- dijo mientras recordaba algunos juegos muy sencillos que había visto el dia anterior y que aun asi la habían entretenido bastante – Podemos implementar varias actividades recreativas y juegos con cosas que tenemos a nuestra disposición en la escuela y hasta en nuestros hogares, no estoy diciendo que tenga que ser el mejor festival de la historia, pero al menos lo suficientemente bueno para atraer gente y que inviertan de pequeñas cuantías en el-

Los presentes empezaron a dialogar entre si, a decir verdad era una buena idea, casi que les recordaba a los festivales que tenían en la escuela secundaria donde los estudiantes eran los encargados por grupo y por eso no se usaba un gran presupuesto para llevarse a cabo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sotu – Me parece una buena idea, una vez fijemos el tipo de actividades y demás-

Anna sonrió con agradecimiento al chico, no solo sentía su apoyo sino que sabía que el era una persona prudente que no apoyaría porque si cualquier idea. Rápidamente el ánimo se fue contagiando, la moción fue aprobada y el consejo empezó a finiquitar los detalles.

El fin de semana paso volando como siempre, era lunes en la mañana de camino a la escuela cuando –Buenos días muchachos! Que tal estuvo su fin de semana!?- saludo Manta a Yoh y Anna.

-Hola Manta! Estuvo bastante bien jiji, que tal estuvo el tuyo? Pensamos que te veríamos aunque fuera el domingo por la pensión-

Anna parecía no darle como siempre mayor importancia a la conversación de los muchachos, es mas iba algunos pasos más adelante bastante enfocada en una libreta en sus manos, hasta que –Ouch!- exclamó la persona que se había tropezado con Anna. La chica apenas y levanto su mirada con algo de molestia, que al ver de quien se trataba se convirtió en una molestia mayor.

-Sera mejor que te fijes por donde caminas Kyoyama – dijo Jake sacudiendo su uniforme como si el haber tropezado levemente con Anna lo hubiera podido ensuciar

Anna no podía negar que en parte había sido su culpa al no fijarse por donde caminaba y mas estando ya en la entrada de la escuela por lo cual solo dio un largo suspiro y se decidió a proseguir, pero no sería tan sencillo, por alguna razón con ese muchacho nada lo era.

-Ni siquiera piensas disculparte?- manteniendo su posición frente a Anna, casi que bloqueándole el camino

-No es como si en verdad lo sintiera – respondió Anna casi que sin darle importancia – pero si sirve para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez-

-Esta bien, en todo caso no es contigo con quien quería hablar – empezando a sonreír - Manta! Buenos días!

Manta e Yoh al fin habían alcanzado a Anna en la entrada de la escuela, y ahora la encontraban al parecer charlando con el chico nuevo, Jake.

-Buenos días Jake! Como estas?-

-Muy bien Manta, que tal Asakura?-

-Buenos días!, Manta me estaba contando que pasaron un gran fin de semana- respondió Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

Anna miró a Manta por un momento ¿Qué el pequeño había pasado su fin de semana con el tal Jake? Era por eso que no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana en la pensión como siempre? Qué extraño.

-Asi es, es una suerte que nos hubiéramos cruzado en la cena del viernes, de otra forma nunca hubiera adivinado que nuestros padres eran amigos- expresó Jake mientras dejaba al fin el paso libre para Anna. La rubia decidió no darle importancia y prosiguió su camino al salón de clases, por desgracia Yoh, Manta y Jake ahora también la seguían mientras hablaban entre ellos.

-Buenos días Anna- saludo Sotu como de costumbre al verla entrar al salón

La chica sonrió levemente en señal de saludo a Sotu por lo cual este prosiguió –Bien, esta mañana pase nuestro requerimiento al director y dijo que la idea del festival le parecía fantástica, asi que aprobó los permisos para usar la escuela y las fechas; sin embargo me pregunto por qué no habías ido tu personalmente a hablar con el y mas siendo tu idea, pero le dije que tenias temas familiares pendientes como me comentaste todas las mañanas de esta semana, de forma que pidió que cuando puedas pases por su oficina a hablar con el al respecto, para que le des una idea mas detallada de lo que vamos a hacer-

-Está bien, pasaré apenas tenga tiempo, gracias Sotu. En todo caso estuve pensando en varias ideas- decía Anna mientras sacaba de nuevo su libreta- pero lo mejor será saber cuanto antes con cuantas personas contamos, así podre organizar mejor grupos y horarios para trabajar en ellas-

-Perfecto, cada miembro del consejo ya sabe que aulas le corresponden y se comprometieron a tener la lista de los voluntarios para esta misma tarde-

Anna asintió y sentándose en su asiento siguió hablando con Sotu. Yoh, Manta y Jake conversaban un poco mas alejados ya que Yoh y Manta habían ido a sus asientos y Jake como parte de la conversación se habia quedado junto a ellos mientras empezaba la primera hora. Jake no pudo evitar observar a Anna por unos segundos, cada vez le molestaba mas no solo su arrogancia ante el, sino la forma que todos le demostraban temor y también respeto, cosa que fue más fácil de detectar al entrar tras de ella con sus Manta e Yoh.

-No te parece Jake jajaja- dijo Manta volviendo a llamar la atención del chico

-si, si… bueno será mejor ir a mi asiento el timbre debe estar por sonar- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con inocencia – espero que la invitación del domingo siga en pie-

\- Pero por supuesto, o pues Yoh, si no te molesta invite a Jake a almorzar conmigo jeje es decir con nosotros, ya sabes siendo el chico nuevo no conoce a mucha gente-

-Claro, no hay problema –respondió el castaño con naturalidad

Jake sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a su asiento a tiempo para ver llegar a los que faltaban y al profesor entrar mientras sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases. -Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan descansado el fin de semana, según me dijo el director hoy tenemos un pequeño anuncio antes de iniciar con la clase-

En ese momento Anna y Sotu se pararon frente a la clase. La rubia tomo la palabra.

-Como bien saben este año como alumnos del último grado nos corresponde realizar un viaje casi a final de año, es un evento esperando por muchos sino es que por todos ya que es la última actividad que compartimos entre nosotros con nuestros compañeros y amigos de la preparatoria; desgraciadamente los fondos por el momento no son suficientes para llevar el viaje a cabo como siempre se ha planeado por lo cual a nombre del consejo de estudiantes y como la presidenta les pido nos colaboren en la realización de un festival escolar con el objetivo de reunir los suficientes fondos; en este momento diferentes miembros del consejo están pidiendo lo mismo a grados menores y que mucho menos tienen que ver con nuestro viaje de forma que recibamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible; consideren el ser voluntarios para tal causa como una inversión de tiempo que será recompensada a largo plazo con los buenos recuerdos que se llevaran de su viaje final antes de graduarse, agradecemos su atención-

La forma de hablar de Anna era como siempre seria y segura, inspiraba respeto.

-Algún voluntario?- pregunto Sotu con una gran sonrisa y con una hoja en la mano

Hubo un leve silencio en el salón de clases hasta que – Yo me ofrezco!- exclamo uno de los alumnos mientras levantaba la mano.

Sotu sonrió mientras anotaba el nombre de su compañero en la hoja. Enseguida varias personas más empezaron a ofrecerse, en su mayoría hombres; el chico seguía anotando con rapidez sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar cómo es que siempre terminaban voluntariandose las mismas personas, los fans de Anna, en espera de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella durante cualquier tipo de actividad.

Yoh parecía tan tranquilo y casi qué perdido como siempre hasta que sintió la mirada de Anna clavándose en el fijamente, el chico levanto la cabeza y si definitivamente no era su imaginación, Anna tenía su mirada clavada en el.

-JIJI Yo también quiero participar- expresó Yoh un tanto nervioso, no es que no hubiera querido participar, solo que no sabía cómo podía ayudar o ni siquiera se le había ocurrido el hacerlo.

Manta pasó por algo similar ya que luego de que Yoh se ofreciera la mirada asesina de Anna paso a él pequeño – anótenme a mí también jeje-

Jake no quería quedarse por fuera, y más si eso significaba tener más oportunidades de fastidiar a la rubia por lo cual también se anotó bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Anna, ella esperaba que él no lo hiciera, pero tampoco podía detenerlo, y menos cuando al hacerlo la mayoría de chicas, terminaron por anotarse, claro las que no se habían anotado después de que lo hiciera Yoh.

-Bien, parece que la mayoría de ustedes participara, eso es… bueno; la primera reunión será el día de hoy después de clase, no se preocupen aquellos que tengan algo que hacer no tardara más de 15 minutos, solo queremos ver la disponibilidad de tiempo de cada uno para poder organizar horarios de trabajo- anunció Anna por ultimo antes de retomar su asiento y dejar proseguir la clase.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron dando paso al almuerzo; Anna guardaba sus cosas para salir cuando Jake empezó a hablarle desde su asiento tras de ella

-Entonces Kyoyama como es el tema del festival?-

Anna pareció no determinarlo

-Que acaso es un secreto? Uuuu! Pero que intriga jajaja-

Anna se levantó de su asiento y giró por un momento a mirar al chico – si tanto quieres saberlo tendrás que asistir a la reunión esta tarde… como todos- dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la puerta del salón donde Yoh y Manta parecían esperarla –Tengo hambre, vamos-

-Esperemos un momento, Jake ya término de guardar sus cosas- dijo Manta

Anna volteo a mirar enseguida, Yoh y Manta observaban como Jake se acercaba a los tres. Que acaso?...

-Lamento la demora jeje, vamos tengo bastante apetito hoy-

Anna miró con duda a Yoh por un segundo, el castaño apenas y sonrió antes de responder a la pregunta que sabía que había en la mente de Anna – Jake va almorzar con nosotros, ya sabes es nuevo y no conoce a mucha gente-

La mirada de Anna no escondió en lo mas mínimo la molestia que le causaba, aun así la chica vio la mirada suplicante de Manta, la sonrisa con la que Yoh intentaba calmarla y la estúpida sonrisa de yo no fui de Jake y decidió proseguir como si nada. Yoh y Manta dieron un largo suspiro, conocían el temperamento de Anna.

-Bien vamos! Jiji-

-¿Están seguros?, pareciera que a su amiga no le agrado la idea de a mucho –

-jeje no te fijes, Anna es así al principio con todos, a veces hasta yo creo que no le agrado y la conozco hace años-

Para Jake Anna era cada vez más un misterio, porque Yoh y Manta parecían temerle pero aun así parecieran querer complacerla?- ok vamos-

Una vez en la cafetería Anna se sentó en la mesa de siempre, acompañada de Yoh, Manta Y Jake. Generalmente Yoh y Manta hacían la mayoría de la conversación y Anna comentaba una que otra cosa, pero ese día era diferente; los tres chicos hablaban animadamente y Anna simplemente guardaba silencio mientras se concentraba en su comida. Yoh quien estaba sentado a su lado no pudo evitar notarlo, sentía la incomodidad de la chica y la única razón que venia a su mente era la presencia de Jake, que a Anna tanto le desagradaba?, Yoh miro al pelirrojo y no pudo evitar notar como cada tanto el pelirrojo miraba a la rubia, eso era algo… extraño.

Jake se sintió algo descubierto por Yoh así que tratando de no parecer tan extraño

-Kyoyama verdad?- viendo ya sin disimulo a Anna

Anna ni siquiera lo miro, siguió con su comida

-Si jeje ella es Anna Kyoyama- respondió Manta por la chica – posiblemente ya la debes reconocer no solo porque está en nuestra clase, sino porque es la presidenta estudiantil-

Jake sabía que la chica trataría de ignorarlo al máximo, pero era ridículo que lo hiciera de una forma tan descarada frente a otros y que los otros la cubrieran casi que avalándolo -Si eso lo supe desde el primer día que llegue aquí, solo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho no es así?-

-Ajam- Anna dio otro sorbo de su jugo, no le interesaba hablar con ese muchacho, en lo mas mínimo, si Manta e Yoh lo habían invitado a almorzar pues que hablara con ellos. La tensión empezaba a aumentar, Yoh y Manta se miraron el uno al otro, Anna era fría y tenía un carácter fuerte, pero nunca la habían tomado por una persona maleducada, que era claramente la impresión que empezaba a dejar en la mesa.

-Anna, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto Yoh a la chica bajo el riesgo de que dijera algo totalmente impertinente y odioso frente al nuevo amigo de Manta

-Por qué habría de no estarlo?- respondió Anna enseguida pero esta vez clavando su mirada a la persona frente a ella, Jake.

-Creo que Yoh lo dice porque pareciera que mi presencia te molestara un poco-

Hay estaba esa maldita sonrisa petulante en el pelirrojo, que quería el muchacho una escena?, a la rubia le parecía ridículo que en los dos días que llevaba el muy estúpido en la escuela pareciera salir siempre de su camino solo para fastidiarla y provocarla.

-Eso es una ridiculez, el que este aquí o no me es totalmente indiferente-

Hay estaba esa superioridad y frialdad con la que la chica hablaba y que parecía ser tan normal ya para todos. Anna no quiera arruinar su almuerzo, mucho menos el de Yoh y Manta; asi que aprovecho cuando vio a Sotu sentarse con otros dos miembros del consejo en una mesa cercana.

-Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer antes de la reunión de esta tarde – dijo la rubia mientras levantaba su bolso y su bandeja- lo mejor será reunirme con Sotu ahora que tengo el tiempo para que me colabore con algunos temas-.

Anna no espero que ninguno de los chicos dijera nada cuando ya se había parado y se dirigía a la otra mesa, donde tanto Sotu como sus acompañantes la saludaron e invitaron a sentarse apenas se acerco.

-Woww… lamento si…- empezó Jake viendo la escena

-no, no, no; no te lo tomes personal, como te digo Anna es así, especialmente desde que está a cargo del consejo, no tiene ni un segundo que perder- trató de excusar Manta

-espero de todo corazón que asi sea, por cierto pareces conocerla muy bien, desde hace cuanto se conocen?-

-Jeje si algo, hace casi 4 años-

-y tu Yoh?-

Yoh parecía un tanto perdido observando a Anna y pensando en su comportamiento, pero la mención de su nombre por parte de Jake hizo que volviera en si. -Emmm, disculpa jiji?- rascándose la cabeza.

-Le decía a Manta que parece ser que conoce muy bien a Anna y el dice que si ya que la conoce hace 4 años, que tal tu? Hace cuanto la conoces?-

Yoh rió al recordarlo – ummm, la conozco desde que tenía diez años jiji, es decir hace un poco mas de 7 años creería yo-

Jake se sorprendió bastante, según Manta le había contado, su mejor amigo es decir Yoh, había llegado a Tokio tan solo 4 años antes, mismo tiempo en que Manta parecía haber conocido a Anna; lo que significaba que Yoh y Anna se habían conocido siquiera antes de ir a esa escuela; pero Jake no indagaría mas al respecto ya que se vería bastante sospechoso, por lo cual simplemente cambio casualmente de tema.


	3. El festival y la gran subasta!

Otro día de clases terminaba, pero aun así varios estudiantes se reunían ya que como lo había planeado el consejo de estudiantes era momento de organizar el festival con el que reunirían fondos.

Anna había encargado a cada miembro del consejo que se encargara de un aula diferente, en cada aula los voluntarios que se anotarán a la causa debían no solo aportar una idea sobre lo que iban a hacer en el festival sino que repartirse las tareas de cómo lo lograrían y los horarios en que se reunirían a hacerlo; Anna estaba encargada de los de ultimo año, es decir su propio grupo.

-Bien, como saben la idea es crear algo, una actividad, servicio, etc. Que podamos ofrecer en el festival, que no implique una mayor inversión ya que lo que cueste tendrá que salir de nuestros propios bolsillos y que sea posible de organizarse sin causar un gran impacto en nuestros horarios – expresó Anna dirigiéndose a la clase y desdoblando una hoja y dándosela a Sotu- junto con algunos miembros del consejo hemos dispuesto una lista con algunas de las posibilidades, Sotu- dijo la rubia cediéndole la palabra.

El chico empezó a enumerar las posibilidades – Una sala de té, juegos de tiro al blanco, lectura de la fortuna… -

Los presentes escuchaban las opciones, pero aun así no parecía haber un real interés por ninguna de estas. Jake empezaba a ver la expresión de aburrimiento en la cara de muchos, hasta el mismo se sentía un tanto aburrido, todas las actividades parecían algo usuales? Promedio? Por no llamarlas estúpidas. Prontamente Sotu termino con la lista y dio la palabra nuevamente a Anna.

-Ahora que se han planteado las posibilidades procederemos a hacer una votación para escoger la más ...- Anna no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien se levantó al otro lado del salón y la interrumpió, alguien para nada de su agrado.

-¿Esas son todas las posibilidades?¿enserio?-

Anna miró a Jake con algo de molestia, por qué tenía que seguir interfiriendo en todo?, los demás alumnos lo miraron con duda, otros con temor al conocer el carácter de la rubia.

Aun así Anna sabia mejor, así que poniendo su mejor cara

-Así es, a menos de que tengas una mejor- respondió a modo de reto. Jake pareció considerarlo por unos segundos.

-Creo que la tengo- respondió con una petulante sonrisa – pero prefiero que sean los demás los que elijan si lo es-

A Anna no le gusto para nada la forma de responder de Jake, de seguro saldría con algo estúpido.

-Como bien saben yo no nací en este país, y aunque soy originalmente de Alemania me he criado prácticamente alrededor del mundo, he presenciado bastantes festivales, ferias y eventos de ese tipo y ciertamente hubo uno hace años en norte América que me llamó bastante la atención; considero que cumple con los criterios que nuestra querida presidenta planteó en un principio, es económico, por no decir gratuito; y la cantidad de tiempo que requiere para organizarse es mínima-

Anna veía con molestia como todos parecían hipnotizados por el chico, no solo era su acento sino la propiedad con la que hablaba lo que parecía atraparlos.

-Además, estoy seguro que será un gran éxito, ya que hay bastante potencial en este escuela que digo escuela, en esta misma clase- completo Jake mientras dirigía una sonrisa un tanto burlona a Anna- Yo propongo que nuestro salón realice una subasta de solteros-

La cara de Anna demostró lo poco que la complacía la idea, los demás estudiantes parecieron sorprenderse un poco, sonaba bastante interesante, ciertamente no era algo que se viera todos los días en Japón.

-¿Una subasta de solteros?, explícate bien, ¿como funcionaria?, ¿Cuál sería la metodología?- preguntó Sotu con gran duda

-Sencillo mi estimado vice, escogemos por votación a las personas que entraran a ser objeto de la subasta, por decir tres chicas y tres chicos; organizamos el escenario para tal evento, no se necesita más que unas cuantas paletas para las personas que entren en la puja, un escritorio y una mazo para el moderador y ya! Que empiecen a subir los números; la persona que pague más por el o la soltera tiene derecho a pasar un día con ella y a escoger la actividad que realizaran! Taran! Fácil, sencillo y rápido- termino Jake con una gran sonrisa y autocomplacencia.

Los alumnos empezaban a hablar entre ellos, y al parecer la idea no era tan descabellada; pero por supuesto que no ya muchos imaginaban quienes serian los solteros seleccionados y empezaban a hacer cuentas en su cabeza sobre cuanto podrían apostar en la puja para obtenerlos.

-silencio, silencio- pidió Anna a sus compañeros – bien, esa idea es algo…. Diferente, muy diferente a como las cosas son aquí en Japón-

Los alumnos comenzaban a desanimarse, la idea les había complacido a muchos y por diversas razones.

-Por eso mismo tendrá tanto éxito- dijo tranquilamente Jake, es algo innovador

-No, es algo poco tradicional y desde mi punto de vista algo inmoral, no podemos poner personas a la venta como si fueran trozos de carne- respondió Anna

-Ese es el enfoque que tu le das, yo no estoy diciendo que tengan que pararse en un traje de baño y desfilar como ganado, solo que un estudiante ofrezca de buena fe pasar el día con otro mientras crean recuerdos y tal vez una amistad-

-Si, si, si todo suena muy bien cuando se le da el enfoque indicado, pero la realidad es otra-

-ah si? Cual? Yo no le veo nada de malo o que tanta desconfianza tienes en los estudiantes de esta escuela para pensar que se va a prestar para algo más?-

Todos parecían mudos ante la confrontación de Anna y Jake, no solo porque no había muchos que se atrevieran a cruzársele a la rubia sino que porque ahora para muchos Jake llevaba las de ganar.

Anna soltó un largo respiro tratando de mantener la calma, ese chico la ponía cada vez de peor humor.

-Es más creo que funcionara bastante bien, tanto así que yo mismo me ofrezco como uno de los solteros, claro si los demás están de acuerdo- expresó Jake con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Las chicas suspiraron ante tal gesto, el chico era bastante guapo, ninguna se negaría a la oportunidad de poder pasar un día con el; por otra parte los chicos preferían que hubiera un cupo menos que llenar, no todos morían por ser exhibidos como solteros codiciados.

-No tienes por qué ofrecerte, la idea ni siquiera ha sido aprobada- respondió enseguida Anna

-Bien, entonces si no hay alguna otra idea, empecemos la votación- Jake miró alrededor, nadie parecía tener nada más que aportar- los que estén a favor de la subasta de solteros levanten la mano-

Para sorpresa de Anna, la gente no solo parecía pensar que Jake ahora moderaba la reunión sino que más de la mitad del salón apoyaban la idea. La rubia miró alrededor, todas las chicas habían levantado la mano, de los chicos casi todos, los pocos que no eran Sotu, Yoh y otros cuantos más, lo que llamaba su atención era que Manta también apoyaba al pelirrojo.

-Creo que está decidido- sonrió Jake al ver no solo su victoria sino el latente enojo en la cara de la rubia – ahora falta escoger quienes serán los demás solteros y solteras-

Si para Anna antes la idea no le agradaba, mucho menos le agrado cuando la votación comenzó, cada estudiante debía escribir en un papel el nombre de tres chicas y dos chicos que consideraran apropiados para la subasta, las personas con la mayor cantidad de votos serian sin excusa alguna los objetos de subasta; la rubia no tenia que ser adivina para saber que Yoh sería uno de los elegidos, no solo por como lo miraban las chicas en ese momento cuchicheando entre si, sino porque para la escuela Yoh era un soltero más, ellos nunca habían hecho pública su relación.

Todos pasaron sus votos de atrás para delante mientras Sotu pasaba y los recogía en el primer puesto de cada fila. Yoh estando de primeras en la última de las filas no pudo evitar ver algunos de los nombres en los papeles y para molestia suya no solo veía mucho el suyo, sino el de Anna; esa subasta tampoco le parecía buena idea al castaño.

Sotu empezó a escribir los nombres de los nominados en el tablero así como el número de votos de cada uno; el primer nombre era el de Jake ya que el mismo se había postulado y al no haber queja u objeción alguna se entendía que era aceptado.

Anna vio con molestia como su nombre era anotado pero aun más como lo era el de Yoh, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se supiera quienes eran los seleccionados.

-En verdad lo siento- susurró Sotu a Anna antes de declarar la lista oficialmente, luego parándose frente a la clase anunció- Los solteros que harán parte de la subasta son: Jake Wart, Yoh Asakura, Kirin Yui y en cuanto a las damas, nuestra presidenta Anna Kyoyama, Meilin Gojo y Rei Cali.-

La clase entera aplaudió, estaban bastante entusiasmados; Anna por su parte aplaudió como parte de su deber, no apoyaba para nada la estúpida actividad pero como presidenta no podía hacer más que apoyarla ya que era lo que los demás habían elegido, tenía que dar ejemplo.

Yoh observaba desde su asiento a Anna, la chica parecía tan seria como siempre, de seguro no estaba feliz con ser nominada.

-Bien antes de proseguir a dividir el trabajo pendiente, que ciertamente no es mucho- dijo Sotu mirando sus anotaciones de la reunión- alguien tiene alguna objeción frente a los escogidos?-

Yoh centro su atención en la rubia, diría algo al respecto?, Anna miró de medio lado a Yoh tal vez esperando de la misma forma que el hiciera algo al respecto o al menos manifestara su inconformismo.

-Bien- viendo que nadie decía nada- entonces ya tenemos a nuestros solteros-

La reunión no tardo mucho más ya que como Jake expuso, el trabajo que requería la subasta era mínimo; escogieron como vendedor a Sotu, otros se comprometieron a hacer los carteles anunciando la subasta y otros las paletas para los participantes, era bastante practico.

El resto de la escuela no tardo en enterarse de la actividad que ofrecería el último año, cabe resaltar que la euforia entre los alumnos fue total; el poder tener la oportunidad de tener una tarde, o como muchos ya lo llamaban, una cita, con uno de los chicos o chicas más apuestos del último año era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ni Yoh ni Anna mencionaron el tema entre ellos esa tarde al volver a la pensión, ni el día siguiente durante el desayuno y así fue transcurriendo la semana sin hablar al respecto del tema. Faltaban pocos días para el festival, ciertamente toda la escuela se encontraba preparándose para la ocasión; Yoh y Manta se encargaban de colgar en los pasillos posters hechos por su grupo para promocionar la subasta, todo parecía normal entre ambos hasta que… -Estas emocionado?-

Yoh termino de colgar uno de los letreros y volteo a mirar a su pequeño amigo Manta con duda

-A que te refieres?-

-Tu sabes, al festival- aclaró el pequeño sonriendo

-Ammm si, claro jijiji; no puedo esperar para ver que tipo de comida y juegos habrán-

-Claro… y por la subasta-

-em… si también- respondió Yoh mientras tomaba otro de los carteles y lo pegaba en la pared, hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo entre ambos, los dos tenían posiciones opuestas en el tema, no que las hubieran discutido abiertamente, pero Manta había apoyado la idea en la votación mientras Yoh no.

-Voy a intentar apostar por Meilin jeje- dijo con cierta timidez Manta, Yoh respondió con una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo, sabia que el pequeño tenia algunos sentimientos por ella, y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez esa era una de las razones de Manta para apoya tal idea

-Estoy seguro de que ganaras-

-Eso espero jeje, por que empiezo a pensar que ni el dinero de mi mesada será suficiente; escuche que un grupo de muchachos del primer año estaban reuniendo su dinero para apostarlo a ella-

Yoh rió ante la idea, la gente salía con cosas muy extrañas a veces.

-Jeje no te rías de a mucho, porque sé que un grupo de niñas de segundo está pensando lo mismo pero contigo-

-jijiji bueno tal vez sea menos incomodo salir con un grupo que con una sola de ellas-

Manta sonrió al ver el buen humor de su amigo al respecto

-Si, además dudo que Anna se atreva a cometer una masacre cuando vea que son varias-

Yoh dejo de reír para ver con duda a Manta, quien enseguida trato de recomponer la situación

-Digo jeje, creo que se sentiría más cómoda sabiendo que no estás a solas con una de esas chicas no lo crees?-

Yoh no sabía que decir, ¿a la rubia al menos le importaba? No parecía francamente, viendo que no solo no había dicho nada cuando él fue elegido sino que ella misma lo había mandado por la escuela a pegar los letreros y promocionar la subasta; pero aun así, el tampoco había dicho nada cuando ella fue elegida y había aceptado pegar letreros promocionando una cita tanto para él como para su prometida.

-Tal vez- dijo Yoh pensativo respondiendo a su amigo

-En cuanto a Anna, escuche que los mayores postores, y no lo vas a creer, son los miembros del mismo consejo de estudiantes jeee…-

Yoh no se mantenía pensativo al respecto, Manta empezaba a preguntarse que tan en desacuerdo estaba en realidad el castaño con la subasta y por que? Ya que parecia que el tema lo contrariaba bastante, razón por la que se decidió al fin a preguntar – eso te molesta?-

-...-

\- ¿Yoh no te gusta la subasta en general?¿o no estás cómodo con que tu y Anna participen en el evento?, digo estando ustedes comprometidos no son tan solteros como los demás creen-

Yoh no sabía que responder a su amigo por que francamente ni el sabia la respuesta, ¿estaba mal que Anna y el participaran en ese tipo de evento?, es decir el no pensaba que una salida tuviera que ser necesariamente una cita o que tuviera que pasar algo más allá de tener una buena tarde con un compañero de la escuela, pensaría Anna lo mismo?

-Con que aquí estas Asakura- interrumpió Jake la conversación –algunas de nuestras compañeras decidieron que lo mejor sería usar ropa formal el día de la subasta, ya sabes para vender mejor la idea; en todo caso nos están esperando en el salón de teatro, al parecer tienen algunos trajes y esmóquines que quieren que nos probemos-

Yoh asintió y entrego los demás carteles a Manta -Podrías terminar de colgarlos-

-Claro, nos vemos luego- sonriendo a los chicos y prosiguiendo con la tarea.

Tan pronto Yoh y Jake llegaron al salón teatral se encontraron con una peculiar escena

-No me refería a esto cuando hablaba de algo más tradicional- se quejaba Anna mientras se miraba en un espejo, la chica llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono rosa.

Yoh sonrió ante tal visión, no era todos los días que Anna Kyoyama usaba ese tipo de ropa y menos en ese color, no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierna que se veía.

-jeje es solo una sugerencia- decía un sonriente Sotu- a Meilin y Ruy parece gustarles- viendo a las otras dos chicas muy emocionadas en la otra esquina mirando los kimonos para ellas.

-A mi me parece que te ves bastante bien- dijo Jake acercándose a Anna y Sotu con su típica sonrisa de superioridad

-Bien, porque eso era lo que necesitábamos, otra opinión que no importa- respondió Anna con sarcasmo y sin mirar al chico

-Ouch- dijo Jake sosteniendo su pecho como si le doliera y riendo – por qué me sigues lastimando con tu cruel indiferencia-

Las peleas entre Anna y Jake se habían vuelto habituales, desde el día en que se decidió la subasta era casi que una guerra declarada implícitamente entre ambos.

Anna rodó los ojos, sabía que no debía darle importancia a cada comentario del chico y menos si quería salir rápido de allí, sin embargo al hacerlo se encontró con la presencia de Yoh, el castaño la observaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Y… tu que crees?- pregunto Anna al castaño y luego mirando hacia otro lado, se sentía un tanto estúpida preguntando sobre su apariencia

Tanto Sotu como Jake se extrañaron por la situación, si bien sabían que Yoh y Anna eran amigos, o eso parecía ser, la rubia nunca preguntaba su opinión de nada a nadie.

-Creo que si antes las ofertas iban a ser altas, ahora vas a dejar unos cuantos en banca rota jiji, te ves muy linda- contesto Yoh

Anna se miró de nuevo al espejo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios ante las respuesta de su prometido, la reacción de las personas que estaban cerca no se hizo esperar, unos cuantos como Sotu sonrieron ante la amabilidad de Yoh, algunas chicas dejaron escapar unos cuantos suspiros ante su calidez y otros como Jake simplemente miraron con duda al castaño y a la rubia, que había algo que se estaba perdiendo?

-Bien, iré a cambiarme-

-Y? entonces vas a usarlo?- pregunto Sotu sorprendido a la rubia que desde que llego parecía en total desacuerdo con la idea

-No está tan mal- dijo mientras entraba al vestidor

Yoh se probó varios esmóquines con orientación de Anna, quien insistió en quedarse y ayudar a Sotu en la elección, si bien el chico tenía la potestad total para elegir ya que seria el vendedor no le negaría a Anna el aportar su opinión.

-Creo que el primero fue el que más me gusto- dijo Sotu mientras veía a Yoh en su tercer intento de traje

-mmm, no me convenció mucho el chaleco, tal vez el primero pero con este – opinaba Anna mientras sacaba un chaleco del colgador

-Podría funcionar-

Yoh dio un largo suspiro y volvió a entra al vestidor, le parecía bastante tedioso, por el saldría con el uniforme de la escuela y ya.

-En cuanto a Wart, creo que ese le queda bien- dijo Sotu viendo como Jake hablaba, bueno en realidad coqueteaba con las presentes chicas

-Como sea- dijo Anna sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo –no es como si hubiera diferencia-

-Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con duda Sotu, desde su punto de vista el chico se veía bastante bien.

\- Solo míralo, puede que se vista de manera elegante pero su cabeza siempre parecerá que está a punto de estallar en llamas- refiriéndose a su cabello tinturado de rojo

Sotu pareció considerarlo por un momento – Pensé que esa era la mejor parte de su imagen de chico malo que tanto atraía a las chicas?-

\- Yo soy una chica y no encuentro eso atractivo en lo más mínimo, habría que ver la clase de chicas que si-

-jeje es porque tú no te fijas en ese tipo de cosas-

-Asi es, y francamente en el no es que hubiera mucho más en que fijarse, estoy segura que ese color de pelo solo lo tiene para llamar en algo de atención-

-Bueno nadie se pinta el pelo de ese color y espera pasar desapercibido- rio Sotu por lo bajo, ni el ni Anna era de los que generalmente hacían ese tipo de comentarios o tenían ese tipo de conversaciones, pero era en realidad gracioso que sucediera.

Jake sintiendo una mirada sobre el volteo a mirar al sitio del que provenía, y no estaba mal, Sotu parecía estudiarlo desde lejos, por lo cual se acerco

-Y bien vice, tengo el visto bueno?- señalando el esmoquin y picando el ojo

Anna puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo, ella y el ego de Jake no cabían en el mismo sitio, le sorprendía que el ego del chico cupiera de hecho en cualquier sitio.

-si, el traje está bien… mmm …- mirándolo de arriba abajo

-pero?- con algo de molestia en su rostro

-no, solo me preguntaba cómo te verías con tu color de cabello natural?-

Jake levantó una ceja con duda, que clase de pregunta era esa?

-jeje, lo siento, no me hagas caso, es solo Anna que me implanta a veces dudas sin sentido, considérate listo para la subasta-

-Anna? por que? Dijo algo respecto a mi cabello?- mirándola a lo lejos como terminaba de armar el corbatín a Yoh

\- jee, no realmente, es solo que ella es algo… tradicional, tu sabes- haciendo algunas anotaciones en una libreta sin darle mayor relevancia al tema

-y el rojo fuego no grita exactamente conservador?-

-algo asi, pero eso no importa; gracias por tu tiempo Jake, por favor entrega el traje a la salida a Kirin, el se encargara de llevarlo a la lavandería y tenerlo listo para ese día-

Tan pronto Sotu se alejó, Jake no pudo evitar mirar con algo de molestia a Anna. Por su parte la chica aunque no lo pareciera compartía lo que podría llamarse un bello momento con su prometido, el chico se veía muy bien y tanto el como ella parecían disfrutar la cercanía mientras lo ayudaba con el corbatín, claro que todo sería mucho mejor si no estuviera terminándolo de arreglar para una subasta como esa.

-Listo- alejándose y mirándolo entero

-Que tal me veo?-

-Bastante bien en verdad, si no te conociera como lo hago no pensaría que eres tu-

-jijiji gracias?-

Yoh y Anna compartieron una apacible mirada por un segundo, aun asi Yoh no podía sacarse totalmente las dudas que Manta le habia dejado, es decir parecía ser que lo de la subasta no era tan mala idea viendo como Anna lo ayudaba alistarse para el evento, pero aun así..

-Anna, tu crees que…-

Sin embargo el castaño se vio interrumpido a la mitad de la frase por la llegada de otra persona

-Kyoyama el director quiere verte, es respecto a la aprobación de los eventos del festival-

Anna miro al recién llegado, otro de sus compañeros del consejo y con un largo y cansado suspiro respondió – Aun no he tenido tiempo de revisar lo que hicieron todos los grados, será mejor hacerlo de una vez-

El recién llegado asintió –sería lo mejor, el director necesita saber que todo esta listo para la otra semana-

-Dile a Sotu que este es el traje, nos veremos… luego- se despidió la rubia de Yoh yéndose con el otro muchacho a cumplir con sus deberes.

Rápidamente el tan esperado festival llego; la escuela estaba totalmente decorada, se podía sentir la emoción en el aire. Anna llego desde temprano ya que debía asegurarse que todo y todos estuvieran listos, además de la subasta habían juegos de azar, puestos de comida y diversos espectáculos.

-Bien, entonces todos los juegos y demás puestos estarán abiertos hasta las 6 de la tarde, luego viene la banda y por ultimo –soltando un cansado suspiro- la subasta.

-Perfecto- respondió Sotu a la afirmación de Anna mientras terminaba de anotar lo dicho en una agenda- por ahora creo que no hay más que hacer que disfrutar el festival-

Anna recorrió la escuela todo el día cerciorándose de que todo marchara según el plan, y definitivamente así era, los estudiantes estaban haciendo un fantástico trabajo, el festival parecía ser un éxito.

-Con que aquí estabas-

Anna volteó a mirar ante el comentario, eran Yoh y Manta.

\- Anna debo felicitarte, el festival es un éxito!- exclamo emocionado Manta

-gracias, aunque el merito lo merece cada uno de los que participan, están haciendo un excelente trabajo-

-JIJI pero todos sabemos que si no fuera por ti nunca se hubiera realizado- dijo con amabilidad Yoh- por cierto ya probaste los postres que venden los de segundo año!?-

Anna sonrió levemente, podría Yoh emocionarse más por algo tan trivial? Era algo bastante infantil, pero de alguna manera dulce.-No he tenido la oportunidad-

-Deberías tomarte un descanso, tu misma lo dijiste, todos están haciendo un gran trabajo, además no falta mucho para que sea nuestro turno- dijo Yoh mirando la hora

La chica pareció considerarlo, por qué no? sentía que lo merecía; asi que junto con Yoh y Manta empezo a recorrer y al fin disfrutar el festival como debía. Pronto fueron las seis de la tarde.

-Vaya es hora de que toque la banda- estableció Manta

-Y tiempo para que nosotros vayamos a cambiarnos- dijo Anna empezando a caminar hacia el aula donde guardaban la ropa

-mucha suerte, los veré en el auditorio!- dijo el pequeño despidiéndose por el momento de sus amigos.

Yoh y Anna caminaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que sucedería en la subasta; a decir verdad no sabían que esperar, tampoco es que tuvieran muchas expectativas, el tema en realidad no les emocionaba.

-Como crees que nos vaya?- preguntó Anna rompiendo el silencio

Yoh apenas la observo, la chica parecía tan tranquila y neutral como siempre

-No, lo sé; espero que bien-

-Cuando dices bien a que te refieres?- Anna miraba a Yoh fijamente, ella no sabía que pensaba al chico respecto a todo ese tema de la subasta, parecía en verdad no importarle en lo más mínimo y aunque no quisiera, eso la hacía sentirse un tanto herida, que tan poco le importaba lo que hiciera ella o lo que pasara?

-Pues ya que la finalidad del festival y la subasta es reunir fondos, que se alcancen los necesarios-

Yoh parecía tan desentendido de todo, como siempre.

Tan pronto llegaron al salón varios de los presentes los ayudaron a alistarse, Anna con el Kimono e Yoh con su esmoquin. Podía escucharse como la banda se despedía y la gente empezaba a aplaudir, era su hora.

Los solteros a subastar se reunieron, todos se veían muy bien, y así debía ser, debían cerrar con broche de oro el festival.

-no creo que hayan palabras para una situación como esta, así que VAMOS EQUIPO!- animo Yoh!

La verdad podía verse lo nerviosos que estaban algunos allí, ser subastado ante la escuela era definitivamente era algo un tanto aterrador. ¿Ofrecerán algo por mi?¿será ese un buen precio?¿que tal si no me agrada la persona que gane? Eran las preguntas en la mente de todos.

Sota subió al escenario, era el momento -Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros! Como la están pasando este hermoso día!?, bien como saben hemos guardado lo mejor para el final y con que me refiero a eso a la GRAN SUBASTA DE SOLTEROS CODICIADOS!-

El público aplaudió con emoción, en verdad era el momento esperado por muchos allí, es auditorio estaba totalmente lleno.

-Empezaremos la noche con nuestra soltera #1! La señorita Rei Cali! Por favor un fuerte aplauso!-

Y asi comenzó la gran subasta, desde el primer momento la energía se sentía en el auditorio, estos eran en verdad solteros codiciados sin duda; pasaron por Rei, luego Kirin, seguido de Meilin por quien Manta ofreció hasta su ultimo yen, pero aun asi no fue competencia para lo que habían reunido los del grupo de primer año, había sido una digna derrota.

Hasta ahora el mayor precio pagado habia sido el de Meilin con 12.000 yenes (cerca de 100 dólares americanos ), pero ahora era el turno de Jake.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, pero mas que todo damas nuestro cuarto concursante es el señor Jake Wart, como podrán ver este chico no es solo es bastante bien parecido sino que tiene una gran historia, dinos Jake de donde eres?- acercando el micrófono a Jake

-Buenas noches- dijo con una deslúmbrate sonrisa que levanto mas de un suspiro en el auditorio- bien, yo soy originalmente de Alemania, pero en realidad me he criado viajando por todo el mundo, así que podría decirse que soy de a donde me lleve el camino-

Sotu retomó el micrófono, podía ver como las palabras de Jake habían hecho efecto en el publico, ya que aunque ni había empezado a ofrecerlo más de una chica ya tenía levantada su paleta indicando una oferta- Bueno no se impacienten señoritas, empezaremos cuanto antes la subasta del señor Wart, empecemos con el básico, 2.000 yenes (18 dólares)-

-3.000!-

-4.000!-

-5.000!-

Jake apenas sonreía con paciencia, eso apenas comenzaba.

-5.300!-

-6.000-

Luego de un rato –Bien! Vendido a la señorita de atrás por 11.000 yenes!-

Jake sonrió satisfecho mientras varias chicas suspiraron con tristeza, había sido una batalla reñida, y aun cuando algunas terminaron juntándose para ofertar una chica de primer año salió de la nada y ofreció los 11.000

-Esta noche esta que arde! Recuerden solo nos quedan una soltera y un soltero!, y creo que todos ustedes saben a quienes me refiero!, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra querida presidenta y soltera #5! ANNA KYOYAMA!-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, era su turno

-Suerte!- le deseo Yoh cuando la chica salía al escenario

Suerte? Ja?... tenia que participar en ese circo, la suerte para ella en ese momento no existía. Yoh no pudo evitar asomarse al escuchar los aplausos y los silbidos que emitían algunos de los alumnos, le parecía algo un tanto vulgar al dirigirse a Anna, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Sotu recibió a Anna con una sonrisa buscando animarla, sabia cuanto odiaba ella esa situación, pero bueno ya estaban allì y francamente la subasta era la punta del iceberg en lo que parecía ser un fantástico festival.

-Todos aquí conocemos a la señorita Kyoyama por su energía, liderazgo y emprendimiento, pero dinos Anna, hay algo màs que quieras decirnos de ti? Que mas hay detrás de una excelente alumna y presidenta?- dándole el micrófono a Anna

-No lo se Sotu – mirando a Yoh que se encontraba a uno de los lados del escenario- supongo que tendrán que averiguarlo-

-Bueno, bueno empecemos de una vez, quien ofrece 2.000 yenes?-

-5.000!-

-7.000!-

-9.000!-

Ni Anna ni Sotu pudieron esconder su cara de sorpresa, eso había sido rápido, mucho más rápido que con los demás.

-10.000!

-12.000!-

Yoh miraba con seriedad, Manta tenía razón, la mayoría de los que ofrecían eran miembros del consejo de estudiantes, pero aun así otros muchachos mas, en su opinión ninguno que le agradara.

Jake miraba con curiosidad la escena, el chico se encontraba sentado ahora en el público ya que su turno había terminado.

-15.000!- ofrecían dos chicos del consejo

Anna miraba con aburrimiento, a decir verdad todo el concepto en su opinión era estúpido, pero al menos ganarían dos personas no del todo ajenas a ella y a quienes podría desechar con facilidad el día que decidieran salir.

-Bien 15.000 a la 1, 15.000 a las 2 y 15.000 a las…-

-25.000, 25.000 yenes (un poco más de 200 dólares)-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la oferta, era bastante dinero, pero no solo eso, quien hacia la oferta no era nada más ni nada menos que Jake.

Anna lo miro con estupefacción, que demonios creía que hacia! La sorpresa no fue menor para Yoh ni Manta, bueno y en general para toda su clase que sabían lo mal que se llevaban ambos.

-Emmm- dudó Sotu por un momento- -Bien 25.000 a la 1, 25.000 a las 2 y 25.000 a las…3, vendida a… Jake Wart? Por 25.000 yenes-

La cara de satisfacción de Jake solo aumentaba con el notorio descontento de Anna, la chica considero por un momento reusarse, apelar a lo ridículo que era que uno de los ofertados ofertara, pero sabía que en verdad los 25.000 yenes eran mas que necesarios para los fondos que buscaban recaudar.

Anna bajó del escenario, para aumentar su molestia, si es que era posible, tuvo que sentarse junto a Jake, ya que solo quedaban libres las sillas reservadas para ellos en frente. La chica no quería ni mirarlo, se sentía bastante humillada, además ya imaginaba la sonrisa estúpida que tendría en la cara; y no estaba mal.

-Te dije que era una buena idea, mira cuánto dinero hemos reunido no más contigo-

-…-

-estoy seguro que la vamos a pasar muy bien juntos- susurro Jake al oído de la rubia

-Ahora es el turno de las damas!- continuo Sotu- con ustedes y para ustedes, nuestro último soltero de la noche! El único e inigualable! YOH ASAKURA!-

Yoh salió al escenario con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, aun seguía un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, por que Jake querría parar un día con Anna?, de seguro no harían mas que pelear, temía en parte hasta por la seguridad de Jake; o no? que era lo que en realidad le preocupaba? Yoh no pudo evitar notar mientras salía al escenario como Jake sonría y susurraba algo a Anna al oído, eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada.


	4. Un día con Jake

**HOLA! QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y EL ÁNIMO PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA! TRATARE DE ACTUALIZARLA LO MÁS SEGUIDO POSIBLE ASI QUE REZEN PARA QUE ME LLEGUE LA SUFICIENTE INSPIRACION Y NADA DE BLOQUEOS JEJE. RESPONDIENDO ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS: LA INTERACCIÓN CON LOS ESPIRITUS SERÁ MINIMA, ES DECIR PUEDE QUE APAREZCAN DE VEZ EN CUANDO PERO LA TEMATICA DE LA HISTORIA NO SERA SOBRE LOS ELEMENTOS SOBENATURALES QUE EXISTEN EN EL UNIVERSO DE SK; SOBRE SI LEN Y LOS DEMÁS APARECERAN, AUN NO LO SE YA QUE NO HE DESARROLLADO TODA LA HISTORIA, PERO SI LLEGASEN A HACERLO SERA DE FORMA OCASIONAL O ESPORÁDICA; FINALMENTE SOBRE LA ACTITUD DE ANNA VALE ACLARAR QUE SI BIEN NO ES TAN AGRESIVA COMO LO LLEGA A SER EN LA SERIE O EL MANGA NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA MENOS DECIDIDA E IMPONENTE, SIMPLEMENTE SE COMPORTA DE ACUERDO A UN CONTEXTO MÁS NORMAL POR ASI DECIRLO, YA QUE AL IR CRECIENDO Y ENCONTRANDO RETOS COMO LO SON LA CONVIVENCIA EN LA ESCUELA, LA VIDA SOCIAL Y DEMÁS QUE UNA VIDA NORMAL REQUIERE ELLA SE VA ADAPTANDO, ES DECIR, NO ES COMO SI PUDIERA CONVERTIRSE EN PRESIDENTE ESTUDIANTIL A PUNTA DE CACHETAZOS JAJAJA; EN TODO CASO YA SE IRAN FORMANDO UNA IDEA SOBRE EL PERFIL Y LA PERSONALIDAD DE ANNA EN ESTA HISTORIA MIENTRAS VA AVANZANDO. NO SIENDO MÁS UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO!**

* * *

Yoh observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa como varias chicas entraban casi que en guerra en su subasta, a decir verdad ya llevaban un buen rato, el muchacho rezaba que las cosas terminaran lo más rápido posible.

-11.500!-

-12.000!-

-12.300-

-12.500!-

-13.000!-

El grupo de segundo año que Manta habia mencionado era participe de la feroz batalla, habia empezado por ser un grupo de 3 chicas, pero entre más subían las apuestas contra otras, mas empezaban a unirse; hasta que llego al punto en que eran 6; luego de que 3 chicas de tercer año ofrecieran 16.000, el grupo de las seis empezó a contar con desesperación el dinero que tenían, buscaban entre sus ropa, maletas y billeteras.

-Bien entonces 16.000 a la 1- empezó el conteo Sotu -16.000 a las 2…- Las 6 chicas parecían locas haciendo cuentas cada vez más rápido- y bien 16.000 a las…-

-No esperen!- exclamo una de las 6 chicas deteniendo a Sotu – 17.000!-

El otro grupo de 3 que habia ofrecido los 16.000 se miraron entre ellas y con la mayor de las penas fue que escucharon luego de un minuto el resultado de la subasta

-Vendido a las 6 señoritas por 17.000 yenes! vaya pero que puja!- secándose el sudor, esa había sido una dura batalla hasta para el –digna de para cerrar con broche de oro este increíble día. De parte del comité organizador queremos agradecer a todos por venir y participar, esperamos que hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros!

La gente empezaba a retirarse del auditorio poco a poco, Anna observó como en la tarima Yoh hablaba con Sotu así que decidió esperar sentada en su silla al castaño para volver juntos a la pensión. Por su parte Jake se levantó de su asiento y parándose frente a la vista de Anna musitó – Mañana, 5:30 de la mañana esquina en la entrada del parque Takaeda-

Anna apenas y alcanzó a levantar una ceja en señal de duda, ¿a qué demonios se refería el muchacho?. Jake previendo la pregunta en la mente de la chica simplemente respondió – La subasta, me debes un día y escojo que sea el de mañana- luego de eso se marchó.

La rubia vio como el pelirrojo abandonaba el sitio, no lo entendía en absoluto, o tal vez si?, Para Anna el chico muy probablemente querría arruinar otro de sus días siendo una molestia para ella, no había otra explicación para que hubiera participado en la subasta y mucho menos para que hubiera invertido esa cantidad de dinero en ganarla.

-Lista para irnos?-

Los pensamientos de Anna fueron interrumpidos por Yoh, la rubia simplemente lo observó por un segundo antes de responder, el castaño tenía su típica sonrisa de siempre. –Vámonos-

Anna e Yoh caminaban tranquilamente hacía su hogar, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, Yoh no pudo evitar girar levemente y ver a su prometida a la luz de la luna, ella aun llevaba puesto el kimono de la subasta y a decir verdad se veía bastante linda; la mirada de Yoh paso de ser algo leve a una un tanto penetrante haciendo que Anna volteara a mirarlo.

Antes de que la chica siquiera dijera algo el chico se apresuro a hablar aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y de forma algo atropellada para su usual ser – Jiji lo siento Annita, solo observaba lo bien que te sienta el kimono-

Anna sintió un poco de vergüenza no solo por el comentario de Yoh y la forma en que lo hizo, sino por la situación en general, ya que ella tenía un pensamiento muy parecido en su mente pero respecto a él y su traje; la chica apenas y giró su cara hacia el otro lado mientras seguían caminando y tomando todo el aire posible respondió –gracias, tu también te ves muy bien-

Yoh sonrió para si mismo, el comentario de Anna había sido casi inaudible pero aun así había llegado a sus oídos. La pareja no dijo nada más el resto del recorrido, simplemente llegaron a la pensión y cada uno se retiro a su habitación a descansar, había sido un largo día y más para Anna que no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levantó muy temprano, era finalmente sábado, un día de descanso, un descanso que la chica bien merecía tras las arduas horas de estudio y trabajo de las semanas anteriores; pero aun así la rubia no parecía nada feliz, y como podría estarlo, su primer día libre en casi meses, y tendría que pasarlo con el molesto Jake Wart.

Anna se alistó rápidamente, no entendía por qué debían reunirse tan temprano o en ese sitio, varias veces cruzó por su mente la idea de no asistir al encuentro, pero sabía lo que significaba, no para ella, sino para la escuela y el consejo, si la chica no iba o se negaba a cumplir de seguro Jake se negaría por su parte a pagar lo prometido en la subasta y era un lujo que no podía darse; dio un largo suspiró y salió de la pensión deseando que el día acabará lo más pronto posible.

Tan pronto llegó al punto de encuentro se encontró con una enorme limosina, no paso ni un segundo de la llegada de Anna cuando el conductor del elegante coche se bajó.

-Señorita Kyoyama?-

Anna miró al hombre con duda, si sabia su nombre era obvio que la esperaba, pero por que?

-Depende quien quiera saberlo- respondió sin titubear la chica

-veo que si lo es, esto es para usted- dijo el chofer ofreciendo una gran bolsa a la chica; Anna apenas y la miro con duda, era un paquete de una marca de ropa bastante cara y bastante conocida, el chofer viendo la cara de la chica prefirió explicarse mejor –El joven Wart me envió a entregarle este paquete con ropa ya que dice que lo necesitará para las actividades del día de hoy-

Anna tomó el paquete y lo abrió rápidamente, dentro de este parecía haber ropa deportiva nueva, camisetas, pantalones, pantalonetas, bandas para el sudor, etc.; que demonios pensaba Jake que iban a hacer?

-Donde está Wart?- demandó saber la chica con notoria molestia en su cara

-El joven debe venir ya en camino- el chofer miró su reloj- estará aquí en 5 minutos, me pidió que viniera antes para que la señorita tuviera tiempo de cambiarse.

Anna no podía dejar de maldecir a Jake en su mente, no solo no sabía que había planeado el chico para el día que tendrían que compartir juntos, sino que la había hecho madrugar y el ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer a la hora y sitio acordado.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Anna devolviéndole la bolsa al chofer – me voy de aquí-

La rubia había girado para irse cuando el chofer siguió hablando – El joven Wart me pidió que le recordará que si no cumple con su parte, el tampoco lo hará-

Anna se detuvo en seco pero no giró, parecía solo pensar en que decir o que hacer, por lo cual el chofer se acerco y le ofreció nuevamente la bolsa – el joven no tardará en llegar, si quiere puede cambiarse en la parte trasera de la limosina-. La chica miró con molestia al hombre haciéndolo sudar, la mirada de la rubia era una mirada que podría matar si se lo propusiera de seguro. – o si quiere puede esperar a que el joven llegue y discutirlo con el jeje-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, no sabía que se proponía Jake pero no por eso huiría, después de todo ella era Anna Kyoyama.

-Por que Wart me envió está ropa?-

El chofer vio que la chica parecía un poco más tranquila, o bueno menos molesta por lo cual se apresuro a responder – No lo sé señorita, yo solo recibo ordenes no explicaciones –

Anna miro inconformidad al hombre como era posible que no supiera nada

\- …aunque hubo algo que me comunicaron ayer en la noche, – continuo el hombre mientras parecía tratar de recordar mejor - según entiendo el día de hoy alguien acompañaría al joven amo en sus actividades rutinarias y por como empezó el día me imagino que es usted-

-A que se refiere con cómo empezó el día? –

\- Me refiero a que está es la primera actividad del día y al parecer la incluye a usted- ofreciendo la bolsa nuevamente a la chica. Anna miró la ropa y la escena en general

-Quiere decir que la primera actividad que realiza al día Wart es ir a ejercitar al parque?- pregunto Anna con sorpresa.

-Así es, todos los días- dijo Jake llegando

Anna observo a Jake con una mirada inquisitiva, el chico venia en ropa deportiva, se veía bastante enérgico y animado. El chofer apenas vio a Jake hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludo –Joven Wart-

-Por qué no te has cambiado?- pregunto Jake mientras parecía correr en el mismo sitio - arruinaras mi rutina y retrasaras mi horario-

Anna apenas lo seguía mirando con cautela, cuanto más podía llegar a desagradarle esa persona – Que estas planeando?- pregunto la chica directamente

-planeando?, a que te refieres?-

-sabes a que me refiero!, la subasta, este día, que demonios quieres?-

-jaja que crees que quiero Kyoyama?- respondió el chico deteniéndose al fin y mirando fijamente a Anna con algo de malicia en su rostro –yo quiero… que te muevas y te cambies!, no tenemos tiempo para esto –volviendo a trotar en su sitio

Anna seguía quieta en su sitio mirando con molestia al muchacho

-Bueno Kyoyama no tengo todo el día, o te cambias y me sigues ahora mismo o puedes dar por resuelto el trato de la subasta-

La chica odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, quien se creía Jake que era para ponerla en tal posición?, pero aun así no podía negar que gran parte de su indisposición en el momento era por la molestia que resultaba el chico en su vida y no solo por eso iba a incumplir lo que había quedado cuando acepto ser parte de la subasta, es decir si ella que era la organizadora del festival y la presidenta estudiantil no cumplía, por que debían los demás hacerlo?

Anna miró a Jake por última vez antes de raparle la bolsa al chofer y entrar a la limusina a cambiarse; Jake apenas observó con una sonrisa la escena mientras empezaba a hacer estiramientos en su sitio.

Tan pronto Anna salió del auto este se marchó dejando solos a Jake y Anna.

-Lista para un día de diversión?-

-Lista para que termine cuanto antes – dijo desanimadamente la rubia mientras empezaba a estirarse

-esa es la actitud!- rio el pelirrojo- lo primero será correr 15 kilómetros dentro del parque-

-y después?-

-te lo diré tan pronto acabemos, bueno si es que lo logras jajaja- se burlo Jake empezando a correr. Anna rodó sus ojos, por que Jake tenía que ser tan infantil y molesto!?, en todo caso la chica empezó a correr junto a el.

Un poco más tarde, cuando ya había terminado de amanecer Yoh se despertó en la pensión. El chico se desperezo, al fin era sábado!, abrió las ventanas de su habitación, era un hermoso y brillante día y con el mejor de los ánimos bajo a desayunar. El castaño se sirvió algo de cereal y fruta y se dirigió al comedor, de seguro Anna ya estaría despierta, ella siempre se levantaba antes.

-Buenos días An….- Yoh se detuvo en la mitad de la oración cuando vio que no habia nadie en el comedor, en vez de eso solo había una pequeña nota; el chico puso su desayuno en la mesa y tomo el pedazo de papel en sus manos

 _Salí temprano, estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato en la subasta; nos veremos más tarde. Anna_

Yoh miró el papel con duda, si bien sabia que Anna debía estar con Jake no decía en donde estaría, cuanto tardaría o ni siquiera que harían. El castaño entendía que Anna debia cumplir su palabra, así como el también lo haría, pero aun asi aun no entendía por qué Jake había participado y menos por Anna, no sabía si era solo eso pero empezaba a sentir algo de incertidumbre.

En otra parte de la ciudad Jake y Anna caminaban, habían corrido los 15 km en el parque, sorprendiendo el uno al otro; ninguno podía creer el aguante y la resistencia del otro. Por su parte Anna seguía sin entender que quería Jake, pensaba que buscaría ser una molestia a cada paso, pero lo cierto era que desde que habían empezado a correr no habían intercambiado ni una palabra, hasta que – y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto la rubia ya que llevaban caminando casi 20 minutos desde que salieron del parque.

\- No comas ansias, ya casi llegamos-

Anna dejo salir un largo respiro denotando su frustración y molestia hacia el chico y actitud. Mientras caminaban la rubia no pudo evitar notar como el barrio en que se adentraban era elegante, bastante elegante, cada casa era más grande que la anterior, en un punto ya no podía hablarse de casas sino de mansiones, casi que castillos; caminaban frente a un imponente muro blanco con dorado cuando Jake al fin se detuvo a unos pasos de la gran puerta. – Bien, hogar dulce hogar-

Anna miró maravillada la enorme edificación, claro que no dejó que su cara demostrara la impresión pero por dentro no podía evitar sentir cierta sorpresa, si bien sabía que Jake venía de una familia de dinero más que todo por lo que comentaba Manta, nunca se imagino que fuera tanto, o no tanto para vivir en un sitio así; la mansión en que vivía Jake hacia parecer la enorme casa de Manta una triste cabaña.

A medida que los chicos adentraban en la mansión Anna se maravillaba más, si por fuera era lujosa por dentro mucho más, los cuadros, los muebles, la estructura, etc. Demostraban el estilo de vida que de seguro llevaba Jake, lo que había pagado en la subasta por ella, debía ser menos que nada para él.

-Bien Kyoyama, tenemos 30 minutos exactamente para arreglarnos y salir- decía Jake mientras una empleada les ofrecía algo de tomar a los jóvenes –Kaoru te enseñara el sitio en que puedes tomar un baño, allá podrás encontrar todo lo que necesites y la ropa que traías esta mañana; nos reuniremos aquí en media-

Jake iba a retirarse en ese momento pero Anna no lo permitió –Espera Wart, a donde vamos ahora?-

-a donde vamos, a donde vamos, a donde vamos…. – repitió Jake molestando a Anna- Ya Kyoyama, relájate, no te preocupes no voy a llevar a GRAN PRESIDENTA a un sitio extraño o indecoroso jajaja, a menos que ella misma me lo pida-

Anna no disfrutaba la ironía de Jake en lo más mínimo –Wart no tientes tu…-

-si, si ya se mi suerte; como sea, solo apresúrate- retomando su camino – el día de hoy solo haremos lo que cualquier otro día, no creas que tu presencia es tan importante para cambiar de planes-

Jake se perdió de la vista de Anna al girar en uno de los tantos corredores de la mansión.

-Señorita por favor sígame-

Anna siguió a la empleada quien la llevó a una enorme habitación, y tal como Jake habia dicho, la habitación tenía todo lo necesario para que Anna se arreglara, su baño propio, su ropa colgada, secador de cabello, perfumes, maquillaje, etc.

-Si necesita algo más solo llámeme- aviso la empleada mostrándole el comunicador en la pared antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Gracias- apenas exclamo por lo bajo la rubia

Anna se bañó y cambió lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía a dónde irían asi simplemente se arregló como usualmente lo hacía, es decir apenas se seco el cabello, se puso algo de perfume y base en su rostro, al fin y al cabo tampoco es que le importara en algo lo que pensara Jake. La chica miró el reloj, aun tenía 10 minutos, se sentó en la cómoda cama dio un largo suspiro y sin pensarlo mucho se aventuro a salir de la habitación.

La rubia empezó a retomar el camino de vuelta hacia el punto de encuentro, ahora que lo pensaba hubiera sido mejor llamar a la empleada que la llevó para que la guiara de vuelta, ya que parecía que en cualquier giro erróneo que diera en esos largos corredores se perdería para siempre. Anna intentaba recordar detalles como cuadros, floreros, una que otra puerta diferente para guiarse; no pudo evitar notar que si bien habían varios retratos la mayoría parecían de ser de Jake o de un hombre mayor, a su parecer y por los rasgos de este, el padre de Jake. La maravillosa mansión empezaba a parecer un poco fría y tenebrosa entre más avanzaba, como podía un sitio tan grande como ese encontrarse tan vacio, había caminado ya bastante sin haberse aun topado con nadie, cuanta gente viviría o trabajaría allí? Y donde se encontraban?

Anna miró su reloj nuevamente, era tarde, ya debía estar en el sitio de encuentro, pero ahora no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba o como llegar allí; la chica dio un cansado suspiro, ya se imaginaba lo que diría Jake, que molesto y vergonzoso sería, asi que viendo la siguiente puerta del corredor se acercó y golpeó varias, no había respuesta. Lentamente la chica abrió la puerta y miró alrededor, gracias al cielo no era la habitación de alguien más, el sitio parecía ser una biblioteca. Anna miró alrededor desde donde estaba la habitación en general, habían libros a lo largo de todas las paredes, y en la mitad de todo una pequeña sala en donde algunos libros estaban apilados y otros abiertos, claramente alguien los había estado leyendo, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta que dio con algo de ayuda, otro comunicador como el que le había mostrado la empleada en la pieza.

-Hola-

-Buenos días señorita, en que puedo servirle?-

-umm, a decir verdad me gustaría saber si puede enviar a alguien por mi-

-claro que si señorita, enseguida enviare a alguien-

-espere no necesita saber en dónde…-

-no se preocupe, los intercomunicadores nos permiten saber desde que área de la casa nos llaman-

-bien, muchas gracias-

-no hay de que señorita-

Anna soltó el botón del intercomunicador y dando un largo respiro empezó a mirar más tranquilamente la habitación, al menos mientras la empleada llegaba. Pudo observar que la extensa biblioteca tenía varias secciones en las cuales había todo tipo de libros, de ciencias, matemáticas, filosofía, derecho, ingeniera, economía y no solo esto cada sección tenia libros en diferentes idiomas, en realidad estaba segura que esa habitación estaba más completa que la biblioteca de la escuela.

La chica se acercó a la pequeña sala en medio de todo para tomar asiento, allí pudo ver que la mayoría de libros, los más usados a su parecer eran de finanzas y economía. -No puedo creer que un cabeza de chorlito como Wart lea esto, de seguro deben ser de alguien más- pensó Anna mientras levantaba uno de los libros abiertos; sin embargo cuando lo hizo un pequeño papel cayó al suelo; Anna se agachó a recogerlo, sin embargo cuando lo tuvo en su mano no pudo evitar ver que lo que había caído del libro no era otra cosa que una antigua fotografía, en esta se podía apreciar a tres personas, el hombre que reconocía de varios cuadros afuera, de seguro el padre de Jake, un pequeño bebe y una hermosa mujer rubia.

Anna se preguntó si ese seria Jake y su familia mientras observaba detalladamente la foto

-Si ya terminaste de chismosear, podemos irnos ya?- dijo Jake entrando a la habitación y viendo a Anna con el libro y la foto en sus manos –llegaremos tarde-

Anna puso la foto de vuelta en su lugar y con total calma bajó el libro, se sentía un tanto descubierta y apenada, pero no lo demostraría -Como si me importará legar tarde a un sitio que ni se cual es- respondió yendo hacia la puerta -no has pensado en poner indicaciones o un mapa en el corredor, este sitio parece un laberinto-

Jake rio levemente ante el comentario de la chica –Si, no sabes la cantidad de chicas perdidas que hay merodeando por estos pasillos; vámonos ya-

La rubia siguió a Jake hasta la salida de la gran mansión, en donde los esperaba la limosina de esa mañana; rápidamente los chicos subieron a esta y poco tiempo después se encontraron en un elegante club campestre.

Tan pronto llegaron allí alguien abrió la puerta de la limosina dando paso a Jake para que se bajara del coche. La rubia le siguió rápidamente el paso hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala.

-Y hasta que te dignas a llegar- exclamó un muchacho cuando vio a Jake.

-Sabes Wart, cuando dicen que el tiempo es dinero lo dicen literalmente o bueno al menos en nuestro caso- comento el otro muchacho presente – así que deja de hacernos perder el tiempo-

\- lo siento caballeros, pero algo se presentó, además ya estoy aquí o no- respondió con una tranquila sonrisa

Los dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos, luego a Jake y por último a Anna.

\- Además de que llegas tarde no piensas presentarnos a tu acompañante?-

-Pensé que no habían tiempo ni de presentaciones- se burlo Jake, empezando a caminar hacia una de las puertas de la estancia

-Siempre hay tiempo cuando se trata de una bella dama- comento uno de los chicos guiñándole un ojo a Anna.

Jake dio un largo suspiro en señal de cansancio y prosiguió a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes – Bien, Max, Kit les presento a Anna Kyoyama, una compañera de estudios; Kyoyama, estos son Max Erwin y Kit Hill mis socios en uno que otro negocios.

Max y kit parecían mayores que Anna y Jake, y ciertamente lo eran, aunque no por mucho, los dos tendrían entre 21 y 23 años.

-Un placer señorita- saludo Max besando la mano de Anna

-Mucho gusto- dijo enseguida Kit

Anna apenas y devolvió el saludo, ya se imaginaba que eran personas igual o más molestas que Jake. Los chicos prosiguieron su camino seguidos de Anna y Jake hasta llegar al area donde guardaban lo caballos en el club, al parecer Jake estaba allí para quería negociar algunos caballos de carreras; Anna apenas y escuchaba al chico hablar con fluidez, parecía saber bastante no solo sobre los animales sino que de negocios, estuvieron cerca de 3 horas hablando y examinando a los caballos cuando finalmente concretaron el negocio.

-Muy bien Wart, veo que no mienten cuando dicen que eres duro para negociar- comentó Max

-El precio justo es el precio justo-. Contesto Jake con una sonrisa que derrochaba superioridad, ciertamente había salido más que beneficiado en el negocio.

-Te haré llegar el papeleo correspondiente por tarde mañana en la mañana-

-Yo te enviare lo necesario hoy en la noche, ya que debo salir del país por unos días y partiré mañana; pero puedes devolverlos una vez los firmes y apruebes a mi secretaria-

Jake asintió

-Pero suficiente de negocios, no es asi señorita?- exclamó Max

Anna se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo y casi que indiferente a la situación, tan solo dedico una leve mirada a Max cuando habló.

-Es cierto Wart, puede que sepas mucho de caballos y de negocios pero te falta aprender mucho sobre mujeres, mira que traer a una señorita aquí solo a ver caballos y a escucharte hablar por horas-

\- Estoy seguro que ella no le importa o si?- pregunto Jake con una picara sonrisa a Anna

Los tres dedicaron una mirada a la chica esperando su respuesta

-Como sea- fue lo único que dijo la rubia

-Bien, entonces qué tal si pasamos a almorzar ahora?- pregunto Jake

Los dos hombres aceptaron la propuesta y empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la edificación principal del club, Jake espero que estuvieran un poco alejados para voltear al fin hablarle a Anna, que se mantenía con su serio semblante de siempre.

-Que bueno que no te importa porque estos almuerzos no son nada cortos-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, el día empezaba a parecerle eterno, pero luego noto algo más, tal vez no era eterno solo para ella sino también para Jake que parecía mucho menos animado ahora que no estaban los otros dos hombres.

-Entonces prefieres desperdiciar en esto un sábado solo para torturarme?-

-Jaaa, no te alague Kyoyama ya te lo dije, no porque estes aquí cambian mis planes, todo esto son solo gajes del oficio- respondió el pelirrojo empezando a caminar. Anna dio un largo suspiro, miró la hora y siguió a Jake.

Por su parte en la pensión Yoh se encontraba en el jardín en compañía de Amidamaru. –Sucede algo amo Yoh?-. El castaño parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

-Amo Yoh?-

El espíritu miro nuevamente al chico, sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente debía de ser importante así que decidió no importunarlo más.

De vuelta en el club, Anna almorzaba con Jake y sus socios, la chica no quería involucrarse en la conversación, pero ciertamente ahora que no hablaban solo de caballos era un tanto difícil mantenerse al margen ya que eran temas de su propio interés; Anna no supo cuando ni como, pero termino debatiendo de política, filosofía y otros temas más con los muchachos, lo que parecía ser un largo dia de repente empezó a avanzar con bastante rapidez.

-jajaja señorita Kyoyama es usted en verdad bastante suspicaz, díganos que hace con alguien como Wart-

-Con quien más estaría si no conmigo, con ustedes? jaaa- se burlo Jake mientras terminaba su café- Anna me está acompañando por el día de hoy a cumplir con algunas de mis obligaciones-

Anna miró a Jake de medio lado, desde cuando la llamaba tan solo Anna? y por que sentía que el chico no era tan molesto como siempre?, en realidad verlo hablar de política, negocios y demás le había mostrado a Anna una faceta distinta del muchacho.

-Por eso mismo, de aquí a cuando las mujeres como ella cumplen el labor de niñeras- contraatacó Kit burlándose

\- Simplemente le debía un favor a Wart y esta es mi forma de pagárselo - dijo a Anna dando por terminado el tema

Los dos muchachos se miraron con suspicacia, la cordialidad entre Jake y Anna parecía ser actuada, algo más había allí aunque nadie lo dijera.

-entonces según entiendo ustedes se conocen de la escuela a la que van y estás acompañándolo hoy porque tienes una deuda con él?-

Anna solo asintió tomando otro sorbo de su te

-¿y que clase de deuda es esa?-

-Ninguna que sea de tu incumbencia- respondió cortamente Jake

-Mmm, ya veo- dijo algo pensativo Kit –me preguntaba si esa es la única relación entre ustedes, me refiero a la de deudor y acreedor, si no te importaría Wart que invitara a salir a la señorita Kyoyama?-

-No, eso no me concierne, deberías simplemente preguntárselo directamente a ella no lo crees- dijo Jake con bastante tranquilidad y volteando a mirar a la chica.

Anna sintió como los tres muchachos la miraban esperando una respuesta, a decir verdad todo iba muy bien hasta ese momento, ella no tenia intención de salir con Kit ni con nadie, por que aunque los demás no lo supieran ella ya estaba comprometida.

-Agradezco tu invitación, pero no es de mi interés-

-umm, y que tal si el que te invita soy yo?- dijo ahora Max

-Lo siento- respondió la chica con total naturalidad

-entonces no quieres salir con Max ni conmigo, pero si aceptas salir con Wart umm, interesante-

-como ya les dije, solo lo acompaño por hoy para saldar una deuda-

-bien, es una lástima… aunque, qué tal si tuvieras una deuda conmigo?, entonces podrías saldarla con una salida?-

Anna miró con molestia a Max, a donde demonios iba con eso?, estaba a punto de responder cuando Jake se le adelantó – jajaja no crean que es tan fácil, en todo caso ya será una próxima vez, es hora de irnos- dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

Max y Kit miraron con molestia al muchacho

-pensé que jugaríamos golf en la tarde?- dijo con algo de molestia Kit

-no es de caballeros llevar una señorita solo a verme jugar y hablar por horas, no es asi?- dijo sarcásticamente Jake – hasta la próxima

Anna se levantó llamando la atención de los otros dos muchachos

-Si quieres puedes quedarte y jugar-

-Tengo más cosas que hacer, con permiso-

Anna camino tranquilamente hasta que se topo a la salida del restaurante con Jake, quien claramente la esperaba.

-Bien y ahora?- preguntó la chica con aburrimiento

-no te preocupes que se haya cancelado un juego de golf no significa que no tenga otras cosas por hacer- empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Luego de que la limosina recogiera a los muchachos los llevó a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes y lujosos en Tokio, Jake bajó de la limosina y se dirigió a la que parecía ser la tienda más grande del sitio, una tienda de elegantes trajes.

Anna lo seguía de cerca, el chico empezaba a mirar diferentes estilos, detallaba los trajes con calma viendo su color, diseño y calidad.

-Joven Wart- saludo una de las vendedoras – es un placer tenerlo por aquí-

-si si gracias-

-Esta buscando algo en particular el día de hoy?-

-umm, no lo creo; vine a cerciorarme que lo que pedí ya está listo-

-por supuesto joven Wart, por favor sígame, de inmediato traeré su orden-

Anna y Jake siguieron a la vendedora hasta una sala al fondo de la tienda, al parecer era la sala VIP ya que solo podía entrarse con autorización y en compañía de las vendedoras.

-Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras tanto, desean algo de beber?-

\- Yo estoy bien, pero tal mi acompañante desee algo- dijo Jake sentándose en uno de los grandes sillones

-no se preocupe, estoy bien- afirmó Anna sentándose en otro de los sofas

Sin embargo unos segundos después dos vendedoras más salieron empujando un gran perchero con varios trajes

-Aquí está su orden señor Wart, todos fueron hechos a la medida, con las mejores telas y calidad certificada, desea probárselos?-

Jake miró a Anna con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro que si, por eso fue que vine- levantándose a inspeccionar los trajes

-Pensándolo bien, algo de café no me caería mal- pidió Anna a la primera vendedora, definitivamente estarían allí por un largo rato.

Jake empezó a medirse cada uno de los trajes, Anna por su parte ojeaba algunas revistas que le habían ofrecido, cada vez que Jake salía del vestidor con un traje nuevo la rubia podía escuchar los suspiros y los halagos que recibía el chico por parte de las atractivas vendedoras que los acompañaban.

-se ve estupendo joven Wart!-

-Magnifico! En verdad!-

Jake miró de hacia atrás y fijando su mirada en la rubia preguntó –Y tu, que piensas?-

Anna tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que Jake le hablaba a ella ya que no estaba en verdad poniéndole atención.

-Si, si es un buen traje- respondió la chica tras una rápida mirada y volviendo a su revista

-me refiero a como se me ve?-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, a ella en verdad no le importaba, para ella Jake era Jake se vistiese como se vistiese y se viera como se viera

-No las escuchaste acaso? – dijo Anna refiriéndose a las vendedoras y aun sin dejar de ver su revista- estupendo, magnifico, bla bla bla…-

Jake frunció el ceño, porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado con la rubia aun cuando el intentaba ser amable.

-fuera- dijo seriamente Jake

Anna volteo a mirarlo, que acaso se lo decia a ella?, pero no el chico miraba a las vendedoras con petulancia

-que no entienden, las quiero fuera!-

Las chicas no dudaron un segundo más y salieron de allí dejando a Jake y Anna solos. Anna bajo la revista y lo miró con molestia –por que hiciste eso?-

-Jamm- respondió el chico mirándose en el gran espejo y tratando se ponerse la corbata de forma adecuada –si quisiera la opinión de cualquier adulador, quien sería mejor que las vendedoras de la misma tienda-

El chico tenía razón, ellas solo estaban allí para vender fuera como fuera

-entonces pregúntale a tu chofer o a alguien a quien le importe-

Jake solo siguió viéndose al espejo tratando de hacer el nudo bien en su cuello -necesito una opinión honesta y neutral-

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por el muchacho, ahora que lo pensaba bien la gente parecía solo decirle lo que quería escuchar, las vendedoras, sus empleados, hasta en parte los chicos del club; tal vez la única opinión honesta que podía encontrar el chico allí era la de ella.

La rubia se levanto de la silla y se acerco al sitio donde estaban colgadas las corbatas, tomo una y se acerco a Jake.

-El traje se ve bien, pero se vería mejor con este tipo de corbata-

Jake asintió, se quito la otra corbata y tomo de las manos de Anna la que ella le ofrecía. Anna vio que el chico se estrangularía con la corbata a ese paso, claramente no sabía muy bien como amarrarla, asi que dando un cansado suspiro se acercó a él –eres muy lento, solo déjame…- Jake soltó la corbata y dejo que Anna se encargará, en realidad nunca pensó que la chica pudiera ser tan amable con el y mucho menos que la tendría así que de cerca.

Anna podía sentir la mirada de Jake sobre ella, era algo incomodo por lo cual decidió romper el silencio. – Ya esta, pensé que el señor ´hago todo lo que se me venga en gana´ sabría al menos hacer un simple nudo-

Jake rio por lo bajo y se volvió a mirar al espejo ya que Anna se habia alejado un poco –nunca se me vino en gana hacer un simple nudo-

-Me imagino, de seguro siempre has tenido quien los haga por ti-

Jake no dijo nada solo seguía observando el espejo

-pero por alguna razón nunca has tenido quien te enseñe a hacerlos- dijo Anna mirándolo fijamente

-eso es algo que tu no entenderías- dijo seriamente el chico volviendo a entrar al vestidor.

De vuelta en el club campestre los socios de Jake, Max y Kit se encontraban en el campo de golf acompañados de otros muchachos, uno de ellos era Manta; el pequeño acababa de llegar y mirando alrededor pregunto a los presentes –alguien ha visto a Jake?-

Max y Kit se miraron entre ellos, antes de responder –estuvo aquí en la mañana con nosotros, hasta almorzamos juntos; sin embargo prefirió saltarse el juego de hoy ya que tenia mejores planes- dijo Max con una pequeña risa al final

Manta y los demás lo miraron con duda, ciertamente Max lo decia de esa forma por algo.

-Que extraño, hace unos días me aseguro que vendría, a lo mejor tuvo algún imprevisto- dijo Manta sonriente como siempre

-Y que imprevisto! Jajaja- musito Kit –por un imprevisto asi yo hasta renuncio al golf-

-umm ya me imagino que tipo de imprevisto es, se refieren a la despampanante rubia verdad?- pregunto otro de los jugadores presentes

Max y Kit tan solo sonrieron como afirmación

-rubia? Cual rubia?- preguntó con duda el pequeño Manta

-No lo sé, no la conozco- respondió la persona que se refirió a la rubia como despampanante – de hecho es la primera vez que la veo por aquí, ella y Jake se fueron juntos en su limosina, los vi cuando venia llegando, la chica era bastante atractiva-

-Y no solo atractiva debo decir- comentó Max –es una mujer de bastante carácter-

-y muy inteligente- complementó Kit –lástima que Wart nos la ganó-

-que ustedes la conocen?- pregunto otro de los chicos con duda

-Asi es, ella es una compañera de estudio de Jake, a lo mejor tu la conoces Oyamada, ella es-

Manta lo pensó por un momento, una rubia, inteligente y con carácter; la única que podía llenar esa descripción en su escuela era…

-Anna Kyoyama- sentencio Kit

Mientras tanto en la tienda de ropa, Jake se midió los trajes restantes haciendo ciertas anotaciones en cómo mejorarlos con ayuda de Anna; había tomado algunas horas por lo cual cuando al fin salieron ya era de noche.

Jake miró su reloj mientras salían del centro comercial –aun hay algo de tiempo, apresurémonos-

Anna subió a la limosina tras el chico, que otro compromiso podía tener! Llevaban todo el dia corriendo de un lado a otro!. Anna miraba la calle desde la ventana del auto, las calles estaban casi que vacías, era en verdad tarde.

-No te preocupes, está es la última parada-

Anna no dijo nada, sabía que aunque le preguntara no le diría a dónde irían asi que solo siguió mirando por su lado. Varios minutos después el auto se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta.

-Muy bien! Lo logramos!- Exclamo emocionado Jake

Anna bajó detrás del chico y miro con curiosidad el panorama – está es la última parada de hoy? La torre de Tokio?- pregunto con duda

Jake apenas siguió hasta la entrada, compro dos ticketes y espero a que Anna lo siguiera adentro. La rubia se preguntaba que clase de compromiso podía tener el muchacho allí, claramente todos lo que hacia Jake, o al menos lo que había hecho ella con el ese día eran como el habia dicho, gajes del oficio, de su oficio como heredero.

A medida que el elevador avanzaba Jake parecía más relajado y un tanto emocionado, eso solo hizo que la chica estuviera un poco más prevenida, si el chico no le había hecho algo o jugado una broma hasta el momento de seguro que allí lo haría, dudaba que el perdiera una oportunidad como esa.

Un pequeño ruido les aviso que se encontraban en el último piso de la torre; la puerta se abrió lentamente y allí Jake se bajo con tranquilidad y se asomó a la ventana. Anna lo observaba desde atrás, la chica examinó con su vista el sitio antes de salir del ascensor completamente, cuando se aseguro de que todo estaría bien empezó a acercarse con lentitud a Jake hasta que se encontró parada junto a él viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Los jóvenes estuvieron en silencio tan solo observando la vista por un largo rato hasta que –Esta es la última parada?- pregunto Anna con tranquilidad

-Asi es, eres libre de irte en cuanto lo desees, ya cumpliste con tu parte del trato. Se que es tarde asi que puedes pedirle al chofer que te lleve a casa-

Anna volteo a mirar lentamente a Jake, el chico estaba absorto en la vista de la ciudad, al decir verdad durante varios momentos del día, momentos como ese, sintió que no era tan malo estar cerca de el.

-Esta bien, me quedaré un rato más, hace mucho que no venía acá, olvidaba lo bella que es la vista nocturna de Tokio- respondió la chica volviendo a mirar el hermoso panorama.

-En verdad lo es, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que vengo aquí-

-Pensé que llevabas ya varios meses viviendo en Tokio, no habías tenido el tiempo?-

\- No, simplemente no había tenido con quien venir-

Anna no quiso mirar al muchacho, pero sentía que tal vez se habia abierto demasiado, es decir no habia dicho nada malo, pero ciertamente ellos nos tenían una relación tan cercana asi que sentía algo incomoda.

-jajaja- rio por lo bajo Jake – no me digas que te sorprendió lo que dije, vamos Anna tu misma viste lo que es un día en la vida de Jake Wart, no es como si hubieran muchas opciones de con quien más venir-

Anna lo pensó lentamente, de ese día podía deducir dos cosas sobre Jake, era una persona ocupada, bastante ocupada y solitaria.

En su casa solo habían empleados, que claramente solo estaban allí para cumplir órdenes, no para preocuparse en realidad por él; en el club tenia socios como Max Y Kit, hijos de otros grandes empresarios pero que solo eran eso socios de negocios y en la escuela el chico tenia fans, que se interesaban en lo que el chico representaba no realmente en quien era, posiblemente el único amigo que tenia en realidad era Manta, pero aun asi Manta estaba siempre estudiando o con Yoh; tal vez la única oportunidad que el chico tenia de tener una compañía real seria el juntarse con Yoh y Manta, pero sabía que no lo hacía en gran parte por ella.

-Es por eso que decidiste participar en la subasta?-

-No, en realidad eso fue solo algo del momento, asi como el venir aquí- respondió Jake mirando a Anna con una leve sonrisa –durante la subasta solo quería ver que tanto disimulabas tu enojo ante toda la escuela-

Anna rió por lo bajo, era un idiota y como ella lo suponía, solo lo había hecho por molestarla.

-Aun así debo admitir- prosiguió Jake – que nunca pensé que fuera a ser así-

-A que te refieres?-

\- A que el día fuera… no tan terrible sabes- Respondió Jake volviendo a mirar con seriedad hacia la ventana

Anna no sabía que decir, no se sentía como si estuviera hablando con el típico molesto Jake de la escuela –no lo fue, aunque claro tampoco fue bueno del todo-

-Jeje lo sé, pero como te lo dije no podía cambiar algunos planes aunque estuviera contigo hoy-

-solo espero que sufras lo mismo que yo cuando debas pasar un día entero con la chica que pago por ti en la subasta-

-JAJAJA no lo creo, a decir verdad quien pago por mi en la subasta fui yo mismo-

Anna lo miró con duda y algo de enojo –no me digas que…¬¬ -

-jeje asi es la chica que ganó la envié yo, la verdad no me sentía con ganas de pasar un día entero con ninguna niñita histérica… tampoco que tuviera el tiempo…-

El enojo de Anna disminuyo lentamente, a decir verdad eso era algo que si podía creer, además Jake habia pagado una gran suma aunque fuera por si mismo, más de la que hubieran ofrecido sus verdaderas compradoras.

-entonces, todos tus días son asi?- pregunto con preocupación Anna

\- la mayoría, aunque a veces son peor, porque tengo que ir a la escuela y lidiar con la loca de la presidenta estudiantil- respondió el chico en broma

Anna bufo ante la broma de Jake, ya que sabia que trataba de cubrir una realidad con una broma, de seguro el chico tenia días que eran en realidad mucho más ocupados y extensos, y no solo por la escuela.

Un anciano que vio a los jóvenes hablando cerca de la venta se acercó a ellos -disculpen jóvenes pero ya vamos a cerrar-

Jake y Anna se miraron con sorpresa, cuanto tiempo llevaban allí no más observando el paisaje y hablando?, más del que creían.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos- estableció Jake mirando a la chica

Dado lo tarde que era Jake insistió en llevar a Anna hasta su casa, Anna en un principio se rehusó ya que a decir verdad a ella no le gustaba que la gente lo supiera, no porque se apenara o algo asi, sino porque si alguien sabia donde vivía ella y luego se enteraba que era el mismo sitio donde vivía Yoh, no tardarían en empezar a hablar de ellos en la escuela; sin embargo luego de mucho insistir Anna accedió ya que no quería tardar más.

-Por aquí está bien- Dijo Anna

El auto se detuvo en la esquina de la pensión; Jake miraba con curiosidad toda la cuadra, las casas allí eran bastante típicas, y se respiraba un aire un tanto campestre aunque quedará en la ciudad.

-Buenas noches- dijo la chica antes de salir, sin embargo algo que escucho levemente la hizo detenerse por un momento

-Gracias- susurró Jake

Luego de eso la chica bajó del coche y entró a la pensión.

-Tadaima (ya llegue)- anuncio Anna hablando suavemente, eran un poco más de las 11, no queria despertar a Yoh si es que se encontraba durmiendo

-Okaeri (bienvenida de vuelta) Annita- respondió Yoh llegando a la puerta – Que tal estuvo tu día?-

Anna se quitaba los zapatos mientras pensaba en retrospectiva –No estuvo del todo mal-

-jiji osea que te divertiste?-

-no mucho, pero si podría decirse-

-emmm, que bueno jeje… te guarde algo de cenar-

-Gracias, pero estoy bastante cansada, preferiría ir a dormir de una vez-

-entiendo-

Anna empezaba a subir las escaleras camino a su habitación, pero la voz del castaño hizo que se detuviera por un leve momento. – Al parecer mañana es mi turno para cumplir con mi parte en la subasta-

-Bien, y a donde planean ir?-

-JIji no lo sé, solo me dijeron el punto de encuentro y la hora-

Anna no sabía que más decir, sabía que Yoh saldría con 6 chicas de segundo año, no le agradaba del todo la idea, pero tampoco podía impedírselo, sabía que Yoh asi como ella tendría que cumplir con la cita, le gustase o no; pero a el le gustaría? Era la real pregunta, ellos no habían hablado del tema en absoluto. Anna seguía de espaldas a mitad de las escaleras, asi que dando un leve suspiro respondió -Buena suerte- y luego siguió su camino.

Yoh observó como Anna se perdía en el segundo piso, a decir verdad el chico no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que la rubia estaría haciendo todo el día, no porque desconfiara de ella, sino por que le preocupaba el mal rato que la podía haber hecho pasar Jake conociendo los temperamentos de ambos, pero aun asi cuando la chica llegó a la pensión no parecía molesta en absoluto, es más el chico podía jurar que Anna había disfrutado la salida, cosa que le llamo bastante la atención, quería preguntarle detalles de sobre cómo le había ido pero la chica no le había dado la oportunidad al retirarse tan rápido a su habitación.

El castaño no espero mucho antes de subir a su habitación, tenia que descansar, el siguiente seria uno bastante largo para el.


	5. Hola problemas!

Anna se fue a la cama enseguida, estaba bastante cansada, aun asi no pudo evitar pensar en Jake un rato más, tal ves se habia precipitado a juzgar al chico, después de todo su vida no parecía ser tan buena o sencilla como pensó que era en un principio; tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Manta, le agradaba el pequeño y si la vida de este era en parte como la de Jake le alegraba que al menos hubiera encontrado a Yoh para hacerle compañía; definitivamente no solo la gente como ella y el castaño habían sufrido lo que era la soledad.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh asistió a su cita con el grupo de chicas que habían ganado la subasta. Las chicas habían planeado un sinfín de actividades, empezaron su día en el parque de diversiones, seguido de un gran almuerzo, continuando por un pequeño paseo por un parque natural y terminando con una ida al centro comercial.

A decir verdad a Yoh no le había desagradado en general el plan, habia ido a sitios divertidos y comido bastante bien, aun asi no se sentía del todo cómodo con el grupo de segundo año, ya que era constantemente acosado por cada una de las chicas presentes al pelear entre todas por su atención, aun asi joven shaman puso la mejor cara que tenia durante todo ese tiempo.

-Mira Yoh una tienda de música!- exclamó una de las muchachas –no te gustaría entrar?

\- Escuche que eres fan de Soul Bob!- interrumpió otra

-Jijiji- rió Yoh nerviosamente, no tenía la menor idea de cómo es que esas chicas sabían eso, en verdad lo habían estudiado bien antes de la salida

Yoh no tuvo ni la menor oportunidad de decir algo más cuando el grupo de chicas lo empujo dentro de la tienda de música; una vez adentro el grupo se dividió momentáneamente mientras cada uno buscaba los CDS y cantantes de su propio interés; el castaño no fue la excepción, este se dirigió a la sección de música donde se encontraba Soul Bob y los artistas similares. El chico vio que sus acompañantes estaban inmersas en lo que cada una hacia por lo cual decidió simplemente dedicarse a mirar lo que ofrecía la tienda mientras.

-Ughh no lleves ese CD, mejor lleva este!-

El castaño volteo a mirar de donde venia tal comentario, justo junto a el una muy sonriente chica le ofrecia otra caja de CD, una que el conocía muy bien.

-Exitos de Soul Bob jiji, ese ya lo tengo-

-Un fan de Bob, ya veo, entonces definitivamente no te va a gustar ese- dijo la recién llegada refiriéndose al CD que Yoh tenia en las manos.

-Enserio? Por que lo dices?-

-Por el estilo del artista, no solo tiende a apoyarse mucho en los efectos vocales sino que las letras de sus canciones no son… tan interesantes como las de Bob-

Yoh pareció estudiar el CD por un momento -Bueno, en todo caso no iba a comprarlo jiji- aclaró poniéndolo de vuelta en su lugar.

-Haces bien, si quieres puedo mostrarte otros mucho mejores-

Yoh miró a la chica con duda, estaba siendo solo amable o por que se ofrecia a mostrarle más discos asi de la nada?, la chica noto la duda creciendo en el muchacho por lo cual prefirió presentarse debidamente -Por cierto soy Mimi, mucho gusto, trabajo en esta tienda como vendedora- mientras le ofrecía la mano al castaño.

-Aaaa, mucho gusto Mimi, soy Yoh-

-Y bien Yoh te gustaría conocer nuestra nueva colección?-

-JIJI No está bien, a decir verdad el día de hoy no voy a comprar nada-

-No te preocupes, para conocer nueva música solo necesitas tus oídos, no tu billetera-

Yoh miró de nuevo a las chicas de segundo año, seguían igual de entretenidas cada una por su parte, y no es como si pudiera irse simplemente sin ellas.

-JIJI esta bien, gracias-

Mimi era una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, es decir le llevaba al menos dos años al shaman, aun asi parecía ser que se entendían muy bien, tenían gustos musicales muy parecidos, y no solo porque ella fuese también una gran fan de Soul Bob, sino que a Yoh le encantaron las canciones y CD's que la chica le enseño, definitivamente cuando tuviera dinero volvería a la tienda a comprar algunos discos nuevos.

-Wow, tenias razón- decia Yoh mientras se quitaba los audífonos

-Te lo dije, es como un Soul Bob más de ciudad pero aun asi con su propio toque- respondió sonriendo Mimi

-Yellow sky, umm, nunca habia escuchado de él-

-Casi nadie lo ha hecho, a decir verdad este es de mi colección personal-

-Es decir que no puedo comprar este Cd aquí?-

-Jeje claro que si, aunque tendrías que pedirlo por encargo; muchas veces cuando encuentro un artista como este que aunque no sea el más famoso pero que en realidad tiene muy buena música ofrezco sus discos en la tienda, pero tal como te digo debe ser por encargo ya que no tengo más copias disponibles aca-

-Ya veo, y como es que diste con este artista?- pregunto Yoh observando la caja artesanal del CD, se veía bastante bien, bastante personalizada

-En uno de mis viajes jeje, me gusta viajar por el país escuchando bandas como esta, que aunque no han llegado a la fama se que eventualmente lo harán-

-wow, eso suena bastante interesante-

-lo es- sonrió Mimi

-Encontraste algo de tu interés?- pregunto una de las chicas de segundo llegando a donde Yoh y la vendedora

-JIJI una que otra cosa, y ustedes?-

-Si, pero nada que no tuviéramos ya; así que cuando estés listo podemos proseguir e ir por algo de cenar-

-Claro; bueno gracias por la lección de música- se despidió Yoh de Mimi – fue un gusto, nos vemos-

Mimi se despidió de Yoh, el muchacho era bastante agradable, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse quienes eran las chicas con las que iba, por la diferencia de edades de seguro alguna de ella debía de ser su hermana o prima, no dándole mayor importancia volvió a su trabajo.

Rápidamente ese domingo llego a su fin, Yoh le agradeció a las chicas por las atenciones recibidas y por su apoyo en la subasta y regreso a casa.

\- ¿Que tal estuvo tu día? – Preguntó la rubia cuando el chico llego mientras leía tranquilamente una de sus revistas

\- Jiji no me puedo quejar- respondió el joven shaman mientras se servía algo de agua

Anna observó de reojo a Yoh, se veía bastante sonriente y feliz, no que la chica no pudiera compartir la felicidad de su prometido, pero aun así sintió algo de insatisfacción al respecto por lo cual prefirió no indagar más, entre más rápido acabara ese dia y el tema de las citas de la subasta mejor para ella.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh y Anna volvieron a su rutina de siempre, se levantaron, desayunaron y fueron a la escuela; no fueron los únicos en seguir con su usual rutina, Jake había vuelto a ser el mismo chico molesto de siempre, al menos desde el punto de vista de Anna que había podido apreciar una faceta diferente del muchacho ese fin de semana, durante su salida.

Se encontraban en su quinta hora de clase, la cual correspondía a la hora de deportes, la clase fue separada entre chicos y chicas ya que cada uno tenía actividades diferentes por ese día. Yoh calentaba sus músculos flexionando junto a Manta, hasta que…

-Te perdiste de una gran partida de golf - exclamo el pequeño a la llegada de su nuevo amigo, Jake.

-No me digas, que alguien choco el carrito de golf?- se burló Jake empezando a estirar junto a Manta e Yoh.

-jeee, para nada, solo que al fin logre vencer a Max!-

-Bien hecho Manta, sabía que lo lograrías!-

\- todo fue gracias a tus consejos, ojala hubieras estado allí para verlo-

-jeje lo siento Manta, si te parece bien podemos jugar este sábado, estoy seguro que los demás también querrán y más Max de seguro ira por la revancha-

-jaja a lo mejor, pero esta vez no puedes faltar por nada! Ya me entere que faltaste al juego por salir con Anna-

Yoh no ponía mucha atención a la conversación, el no era de los que le gustará espiar charlas ajenas, pero tras escuchar el nombre de la rubia y estando tan cerca simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-jajaja Max y Kit, par de viejas chismosas-

-En realidad me enteré por Simon, el te vio irte con ella jeje aunque bueno Max y Kit corroboraron quien era; parece que les causó una gran impresión-

-Jeee… de seguro- respondió Jake recordando como Anna se había apropiado de la conversación el sábado en el club y los intentos de sus socios por invitarla a salir

-Y?- pregunto el pequeño viendo que Jake parecía ahora algo distraído

-Y que de que?- Respondió el pelirrojo con extrañeza

-Que tal estuvo la salida con Anna?, me refiero no puedo imaginarla en el club con Kit y Max-

-Aaaaa, si… no estuvo tan mal en realidad-

Yoh observó con duda a Jake, era casi lo mismo que había dicho Anna y parecía tener la misma actitud que la chica al respecto.

-je, que extraño, pensé que ella y tu no se llevaban del todo bien; y a donde…?-

La charla entre los muchachos fue interrumpida por el silbato del entrenador que avisaba el inicio de actividades. Yoh observó como Jake empezaba a encaminarse a la cancha, a él no le agradaba el pelirrojo del todo, tampoco le desagradaba, mas al ser amigo de Manta; pero algo acerca de la conversación y el tema de la subasta en general lo había dejado con algo de inquietudl, Yoh nunca había sentido algo así, esperaba que se le pasara pronto ya que ese sentimiento no era nada grato y parecía solo crecer día a día.

Por su parte Anna no había tenido descanso desde la mañana, todo el día no había sido más que una chica tras otra acercándose a decirle cuan suertuda era al poder tener la oportunidad de salir con un chico tan apuesto como Jake, además de lo maravillosa que había sido la subasta y la cantidad de dinero reunido; sin duda había sido un gran éxito. La chica vio como a lo lejos los chicos estiraban, sus ojos se fijaron como siempre primero en Yoh, se encontraba hablando con Manta hasta que Jake llegó, definitivamente Jake y Manta se llevaban muy bien, por que Jake no podría ser así con los demás?

Dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad; Yoh y Manta pasaban horas y horas hablando entre ellos y con Amidamaru cuando lo visitaban en el cementerio; Anna se mantenía ocupada entre el estudio y sus deberes como presidenta estudiantil y Jake seguía siendo el mismo molesto chico que disfrutaba de llevarle la contraria a la rubia cuando podía.

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Yoh y Manta hablaban como siempre mientras Anna apenas y ponía atención, cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sotu y otro miembro del consejo, Kirin.

-Podemos robarte un minuto Anna?- preguntó Kirin, el tesorero estudiantil con algo de temor

Anna bajó sus cubierto y simplemente se quedó esperando hablaran, no sabía lo que dirían pero podía sentirse la tensión en el aire cada segundo que pasaba.

 _-_ Parece ser que hicimos mal las cuentas sobre el presupuesto disponible- expresó con temor Kirin

-Imposible, yo misma las revise- Respondió Anna, quien enseguida miro a – Sotu?-

-También las revise- dijo el chico con cansancio – en realidad las cuentas están bien-

-Entonces….?- pregunto Anna expectante mirando a los dos muchachos; Sotu al ver que Kirin no se se atrevería a decir directamente lo que pasaba decidió solo soltarlo –Falta dinero de la caja-.

Los 4 chicos presentes esperaban la reacción de Anna, ella parecía analizar a fondo la situación y asi era. Todos conocían el carácter de la chica asi que esperaban la peor de las reacciones.

-Vamos a la oficina, volveremos a hacer todas las cuentas- dijo parándose con calma

Sin perder el tiempo la rubia se dirigió a la oficina donde estaba guardada la caja fuerte del consejo. Anna contaba por tercera vez el dinero, los muchachos tenían razón faltaba y bastante.

-Kirin – llamó Anna al tesorero que estaba tras de ella esperando su veredicto – Quien más tiene acceso a la caja?-

El chico pensó y pensó, sabia la respuesta pero no quería omitir a nadie – Solo el tesorero, presidente, vicepresidente estudiantil y el director de la escuela-

-Es decir tu, Sotu, el señor Asahi y yo?- pregunto la rubia, a lo cual el tesorero apenas asintió.

Anna no sabía que decir, era obvio que faltaba dinero y que alguien lo debía de haber tomado, pero quien? Ella no claramente; confiaba lo suficiente en Sotu para saber que no lo haría; Kirin, no tendría sentido el como encargado principal del dinero era el responsable y el director, el era un hombre respetable o no?; en realidad no sabía que pensar.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contaste el dinero?- seguía indagando Anna buscando cualquier indicio.

-El viernes pasado, lo cuento cada 8 días hayan o no gastos o ingresos para llevar el control, así es que me di cuenta esta mañana que faltaba- respondió Kirin

Anna se masajeo la frente como tratando de encontrar la respuesta y algo de calma, los chicos la observaban con duda, en todos esos meses la contabilidad habia sido impecable y nunca habia faltado ni un peso, era algo bastante extraño.

-Lo mejor será informarle al director- expresó la rubia, a lo que los chicos tan solo asintieron -Mientras tanto yo guardare el dinero restante, bajo la constancia de los presentes sobre la suma total que queda- Los chicos asintieron nuevamente; - Por último, les pido que esto no salga de aquí mientras resolvemos el problema-

Dicho esto Anna prosiguió a hablar con el director


	6. Cuando la solución es parte del problema

-Estas totalmente segura?- preguntó por tercera vez el director de la escuela a la rubia, quien le acababa de informar sobre el problema con el dinero.

-Asi es, tal como se lo dije; gran parte del dinero desapareció- afirmó con seriedad la rubia

-Y no tienen la menor idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?-

La rubia negó con su cabeza, ya habían explorado cada una de las posibilidades teniendo en cuenta quienes tenían acceso al dinero y a la caja fuerte donde se guardaba. El director y la presidenta estudiantil estaban en total silencio, cada uno pensando en cómo manejar el tema, la primera en expresar lo que había en su mente fue Anna.

-Creo que deberíamos proceder e informar a la policía al respecto-

-No-

-Pero…-

-No; señorita Kyoyama este es un tema de la escuela y no quiero que trascienda más allá de lo necesario, involucrar a la policía inferiría el involucrar no solo a las autoridades sino a los padres y al escrutinio público-

Anna entendía al señor Asahi, ninguna escuela quería ser blanco de opiniones como "es una escuela de ladrones y delincuentes", afectaría no solo la reputación de la escuela sino de sus alumnos.

-Lo mejor será realizar más actividades para intentar reponer el dinero poco a poco de forma que esto pase desapercibidamente - expuso el señor Asahi

-No es tan sencillo señor, la mayoría del dinero de la caja era para el viaje de ultimo año, es más todos en la escuela saben que esa fue la razón por la que organizamos el festival para poder recaudarlo; el punto es que si bien el viaje está planeado para casi dentro de dos meses, los pagos debían realizarse en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas -

El se encontraba pensando en que debía hacer, el dinero que quedaba no era suficiente ni para organiza un viaje de bajo presupuesto, lo único que se le ocurría era no realizar el viaje ya que no había forma de obtener los fondos, era una decisión dura e injusta para los estudiantes de último año, pero parecía no haber otra opción.

Anna y el director hablaron por al menos media hora más, era un tema bastante difícil y más de resolver tan aprisa.

-Bien señorita Kyoyama entonces intentaremos llevar a cabo su plan, buscaremos uno o varios acreedores en el transcurso de la semana para pagar por el viaje, será su trabajo y de sus compañeros recaudar el dinero suficiente para pagar antes que acabe el año escolar lo que se reciba de préstamo para el viaje-

Anna asintió y se levantó de la silla en que se encontraba

-Pero recuerde solo podrán pedir un préstamo si los intereses causados por el dinero no sobrepasan los porcentajes que establecí-

-Empezaré ya mismo a investigar-

-Bien, por favor dígale al señor Kirin que pase por mi oficina, el es el tesorero y como tal tiene muchas explicaciones que darme-

-Se lo diré, con permiso señor Asahi-

Tan pronto Anna salió de la oficina del director dio un cansado suspiro, había sido una reunión complicada y bastante tediosa, además ahora no solo tenía el problema de la pérdida del dinero sino de cómo reponerlo en tiempo para pagar el viaje, tenía mucho que hacer.

-Vaya Kyoyama, te has visto últimamente en un espejo? Porque traes una cara jajaja-

En una de las sillas junto a la dirección se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa muy petulante observando a la rubia, nada mas y nada menos que Jake.

-No te preocupes está cara cambia con un poco de descanso, pero tu cara de estúpido ni con una intervención quirúrgica-

Anna empezaba a caminar retirándose del sitio, no tenia tiempo ni cabeza para las niñerías de Jake, sin embargo el pelirrojo no tardo en atravesarse en su camino.

-Una conversación bastante interesante la que tuviste con el señor Asahi allí adentro-

Anna miró con molestia al chico –Una conversación privada, si es que sabes que es eso-

-si lo sé, pero no veo por qué está lo era, al fin y al cabo le concierne en realidad a toda la escuela- respondió Jake mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en su rostro –es decir quienes reunieron ese dinero fueron los estudiantes, y a quienes va a afectar su pérdida es a ellos también o no?-

Anna se quedó en silencio observando a Jake, una cosa era que espiara la conversación, eso era solo parte de su entrometido y usual ser, pero que ahora la estaba amenazando con divulgar la información en la escuela?

-Jaaa, ahora me vas a decir que te importan mucho los demás, no me hagas reír- dijo con cinismo Anna

-Y si asi fuera que?; además este también es mi problema, yo también soy un estudiante y más de ultimo año-

-De los problemas de los estudiantes me encargo YO, la presidenta del consejo - amenazó Anna tratando de apartar al muchacho -así que te recomiendo que no solo no te metas sino que mantengas tu boca cerrada mientras yo me encargo-

-Jajajaja, mientras te encargas?, es que de verdad crees que va a ser tan fácil- se burló Jake. Anna sabia que no lo seria, pero aun asi debía intentarlo. –De verdad crees que vas a encontrar alguien que te preste la cantidad de dinero necesaria para cubrir un viaje de tal magnitud en tan solo una semana y con una tasa de interés tan baja como la que planteo Asahi sabiendo que no hay garantía alguna para el pago, no me hagas reir, pensé que eras más lista que eso-

-No será fácil pero es la única solución por el momento- dijo Anna con seriedad

-La única?- respondió Jake con su sonrisa burlona

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases de Anna e Yoh. Desde que habían vuelto de la hora de almuerzo el castaño noto la ausencia de cierta rubia.

-Debe estar resolviendo el problema con Kirin y Sotu- expresó Manta al ver la mirada del castaño clavada en el puesto vacio de Anna.

-JIJII claro-

Poco tiempo después se hicieron presentes Kirin y Sotu, que entraron disculpándose con el profesor por interrumpir la clase.

-Bueno ya entren de una vez, si estaban en asuntos del consejo estudiantil no puedo negarles la entrada, pero siendo así alguno de ustedes saben donde se encuentra la señorita Kyoyama?-

-Ella se encuentra hablando con el director, asuntos del consejo- aclaró Sotu mientras tomaba su asiento.

-Ya veo, bueno ya se pondrá al corriente; y que hay del chico nuevo… emmm.. como es que se llama?- pregunto el profesor asiendo que varios notaran ahora también la ausencia del pelirojo-

-Yo lo dirigiéndose a la oficina del director después del almuerzo- exclamo una de las chicas del salón

-Bueno, si esta con el director ya traerá un justificativo, por ahora retomemos el tema donde íbamos…-

De vuelta con Anna y Jake; -Ni hablar- afirmó con decisión la rubia dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

-Como yo lo veo no creo que tengas más opciones, claro además de cancelar el paseo- se burlo Jake, Anna miraba con odio al chico, el en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. – Yo puedo prestarte a ti el dinero dentro de las tasas de interés establecidas por Asahi-

-El dinero no es para mi es para la escuela-

-Pero yo te lo quiero prestar a TI, Anna Kyoyama y solo a ti, en lo que lo uses es problema tuyo-

-Wart prefiero que no haya paseo en absoluto a deberte algo a ti, además tu mismo lo dijiste quien se ofrecería a prestar tal cantidad de dinero de repente con una tasa tan baja y prácticamente sin garantías, no es coherente-

-Para mi no hay mayor garantía que tenerte en deuda. Dijo burlándose – por que se que harías hasta lo imposible para dejar de estarlo-

Anna miro al chico con duda, seria esa una solución?, pero al ver la cara del muchacho su posición inicial simplemente se hacía más fuerte –No, buscare otra solución así que no me molestes más- dijo Anna terminando la conversación y marchándose definitivamente mientras Jake la observaba marcharse.

-Que el juego comience- pensó con diversión el pelirrojo –ya veremos que tan determinada eres Anna Kyoyama-

Si bien Jake habia pasado un buen día con Anna después de la subasta aun le causaba mucha curiosidad la rubia y todo lo referente a ella; para el era muy difícil creer que alguien como ella, es decir sin abolengo ni dinero tuviera todos los beneficios que estos traían consigo, es decir la chica era influyente, culta, inteligente, generaba respeto ante cualquiera que se le atravesara, entre muchas cosas más que el reconocía en si mismo como solo efectos de su clase y nivel social.

Jake estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara como lo hacían solo por ser quien era, el heredero de las empresas Wart, por eso conocer a Anna fue casi que un shock para el ya que la rubia lo trataba de una forma bastante normal y hasta cruel, el sabia que la poca empatía que ella sentía hacia el se debía en gran parte a la mala impresión que le había causado en un inicio, además de otras impresiones ciertamente igual de negativas que fueron subsiguientes, aun asi Jake pensó que todo eso se borraría mágicamente cuando ella se hubiera enterado de quien era el en realidad, lo que significaba en el mundo ser el gran Jake Wart, pero eso no sucedió, no siquiera después de que Anna supiera la cantidad de dinero e influencias del chico su actitud no cambio.

Jake se acercó a la puerta del director, golpeo levemente esperando el permiso del hombre para entrar.

-Joven Wart, a que debo su inesperada visita?- saludo el director ofreciéndole sentarse

-Gracias señor director, espero no robarle mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría saber si aunque ya se encuentre bastante avanzado este año, sería posible que yo entre a formar parte del consejo estudiantil?-

El resto de la semana fue tal como Anna lo predijo, bastante caótica; iba de sitio en sitio, banco en banco mirando la posibilidad de un préstamo, pero lo dicho, ninguna entidad tomaría un riesgo como ese y menos por una tasa de interés tan baja; la chica paso de revisar los bancos a los prestamistas privados, pero era el mismo caso.

Había llegado el lunes y el dia limite en ue Anna tendría que decirle a Asahi el resultado de su búsqueda para plantear nuevas opciones, la chica llego temprano a la escuela y se dirigió enseguida a la dirección.

-Buenos días Anna- saludo la secretaria de Asahi

-Buenos días señora Mur, ya llego el señor Asahi?-

-Si linda, ya está aquí, pero temo que tendrás que esperar, se encuentra reunido con un padre de familia-

Anna agradeció y tomo asiento, bueno eso le daba un poco más tiempo para pensar en otras opciones. Dentro de la oficina del director Asahi hablaba como lo había dicho su secretaria con un padre de familia, pero no cualquier padre de familia.

-Señor Wart como se lo exprese la semana pasada a su hijo, todas las posiciones en el consejo están ocupadas, se que no es su culpa el haberse transferido tan tarde en lo que va el año escolar, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-

-No se preocupe Asahi, si bien es cierto que me gustaría mucho que Jake pudiera desempeñarse como miembro del consejo estudiantil ya que a la larga le servirá como práctica de lo que es pertenecer a una junta directiva empresarial, no se pueden cambiar las reglas, la cantidad de alumnos en el consejo es la debida y ya todos los cupos están llenos, no hay más que hablar al respecto.

El director miró con duda a Wart, si no era por eso no entendía que más razones el padre de Jake siendo un hombre tan ocupado para estar allí.

-Vine por un tema diferente- prosiguió Wart- según entiendo la escuela está teniendo algunos problemas de tipo económico-

-Problemas económicos?- pregunto el director Asahi

-Si, al parecer problemas de liquidez si no estoy mal-

-No se por que piensa eso señor Wart, la escuela no esta teniendo problemas de ningun tipo, especialmente económicos-

Wart pareció estudiar a fondo la cara y las palabras de Asahi antes de responder –Curioso que sea asi, entonces alguien ha estado yendo banco por banco y prestamista por prestamista de esta ciudad al parecer pidiendo un préstamo a nombre de su escuela-

La cara de Asahi no pudo esconder su sorpresa e incomodad ante el importante hombre, cosa que causo que este sonriera como si el haber obtenido tal reacción fuera un logro y tal vez lo era; Asahi ya se imaginaba que se trataba de Anna, solo que no pensó que hubiera forma que alguien se enterara lo que ella hacia.

-No entiendo por a que se refiere Señor Wart-

-Tal como lo escucha Asahi, alguien ha estado tratando de pedir un préstamo a nombre de esta escuela según me han comentado algunos de mis socios y conocidos en el negocio bancario-

Asahi estaba profundo en sus pensamientos, nunca pensó cuantas conexiones tendría Wart en solo Tokio.

Wart estaba cansándose del prolongado silencio del anciano asi que decidió proseguir –Y por como lo cuentan no es una persona totalmente ajena a la institución, se trata de un estudiante-

-Un estudiante dice usted?- pregunto Asahi tratando de tantear que tanto sabia el hombre

-Una para ser mas preciso, Anna Kyoyama, le parece conocido el nombre?-

Asahi pensaba en que responder ante la mirada inquisitiva de Wart, ciertamente ese hombre sabía demasiado.

-Si, conozco a la joven Kyoyama-

-Y?-

-Y?, no se que quiere que le diga señor Wart-

-Quiero que me diga que medidas va a tomar, o simplemente va a avalar tal impertinencia por parte de una estudiante-

Asahi considero por un momento que debía hacer, pero sabiendo que no tenía opción termino por contarle lo sucedido con el dinero perdido a Wart; el empresario escuchaba con total calma el relato del hombre hasta que llego a su fin.

-Ya veo, con que el problema financiero no es de la escuela como tal sino de los estudiantes-

-Asi es, pero aun asi como cabeza de esta institución es mi deber ayudarlos, mas después de ver del empeño que pusieron todos para reunirlo, por esa razón permití que la alumna Kyoyama como presidenta estudiantil buscara opciones de financiamiento-

-Sabe que no habrá muchas opciones sino es que ninguna con los parámetros que usted planteo no?-

Asahi dio un largo suspiro cansado –lo se, pero no hay otra forma, ni la escuela ni los alumnos pueden pagar más de lo que le plantee -

Wart miro al cansado viejo, de seguro el pobre hombre no habia tenido descanso con el tema y no lo tendría hasta que no consiguieran el dinero, estaba de suerte.

-Es una verdadera lástima, mas por cómo me cuenta que los alumnos han sido tan dedicados este año a recaudar dinero para el mejoramiento de la escuela-

-Lo es-

-especialmente a los de ultimo año que se perderán una gran experiencia como lo es el paseo de despedida-

Asahi tan solo asintió, no habia mas que decir respecto al tema, las cosas eran lo que eran ahora solo quedaba lidiar con ello. El director vio la hora en el reloj de su escritorio, faltaba menos de 20 minutos para el inicio de clases, era hora de dar por terminada la reunión, sin embargo Wart prosiguió antes de que esto sucediera –Sabe una de las principales razones por las que permito que mi hijo vaya a una escuela en vez de simplemente contratar tutores en casa por mucho que viajemos, es para que viva esas experiencias-

-lo siento mucho señor Wart, por suerte Jake tendrá otras más que compensen..-

-No, quiero que mi hijo tenga la mayor cantidad de experiencias escolares y que la gente denomina como normales mientras crece, asi que si no le importa me gustaría donar a la escuela, bueno a los estudiantes, el dinero que necesiten- anunció Wart sacando su chequera y empezando a llenar uno de los cheques.

Asahi no podía creer que algo como eso estuviera sucediendo, sabia de antemano que Wart podía darse el lujo de donar la cantidad de dinero que quisiera, pero aun asi…

-No creo que sea prudente de mi parte aceptar un gesto como ese señor Wart, no tiene por que..-

-Claro que si Asahi, lo hago por los estudiantes y por mi hijo, además usted mismo lo dijo se lo merecen o no?-

-ciertamente, pero no creo que este sea el modo-

-Asahi usted mismo debe saber después de todo lo que me planteo que no hay otro modo, a menos que lo que quiera sea negar a sus estudiantes de algo como esto- pasándole el cheque.

Asahi vio que la cantidad de dinero era mucho mas de la necesaria, casi 5 veces más.

-Señor Wart, no podría…-

-Asahi solo tómelo si, es simplemente una pequeña donación, nada más, inviértalo en la escuela para que siga siendo tan grandiosa como lo es-

Mientras tanto fuera de la oficina de Asahi, Anna miraba por tercera vez su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para el inicio de clase, tal vez lo mejor sería volver después para hablar con más calma; la chica se levantó de la silla donde esperaba pero al tiempo que lo hizo la puerta de la dirección se abrió dejando ver como se despedía el director de un hombre que Anna no conocía pero le parecía conocer de algún sitio.

-Muchas gracias por todo, espero verlo por aquí más seguido- decía el director dándole la mano a Wart

-Mi horario es bastante apretado Asahi, pero no dude que nos veremos en el transcurso del año-

-Señorita Kyoyama- exclamo Asahi al ver a la rubia allí

-Buenos días señor director- respondió Anna llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

-Con que esta es la famosa Anna Kyoyama- expreso Wart viendo a la rubia con detenimiento

-Un placer señor…?- respondió Anna

-Wart- dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano

En ese momento Anna recordó los cuadros en la casa de Jake, es más ahora era bastante obvio el parecido entre ese hombre y su hijo.

-He escuchado mucho sobre ti jovencita- expreso Wart, ciertamente lo habia hecho.

-Si fue por su hijo ya me imagino que tipo de cosas- respondió la rubia con molestia

-No, en realidad el nunca te ha mencionado, no directamente; aun asi escuchado de ti por el señor Asahi, por miembros del club y hasta por empleados de mi casa; y te aseguro que solo han dicho cosas buenas- dijo con una gran sonrisa Wart

Asahi miro a Anna con duda, que tenia que ver la rubia con toda esa gente?

-Me alegra- respondió cortamente la rubia – si me disculpa, señor Asahi me gustaría hablar con usted- mirando al director

-Por supuesto Señorita Kyoyama, yo también quiero hablar con usted cuanto antes, por favor siga-

Asahi entro en su oficina, Anna tan solo miro a Wart por un segundo mientras entraba en la oficina –Con permiso-

-Claro- respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa, muy de superioridad y muy parecida a la de Jake.

Wart salió del edificio y se dirigió a su enorme limosina que lo esperaba parqueado en la entrada; el hombre apenas y miro de reojo el elegante carro negro que estaba parqueado atrás del suyo, sin duda era el de su hijo. Tan pronto la limosina arranco Wart saco su celular y marco un numero rápidamente.

-Entonces es cierto que estas llegando a una hora debida a la escuela jumm-

-No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer- respondió Jake del otro lado de la línea saliendo de su propio auto camino a clases.

-Bien, hable con el director y todo está arreglado-

\- … … …- Aunque Jake guardaba silencio no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- y ya sabes si permito esto es porque creo que en cierta forma te va ayudar en tu formación como se lo dije a Asahi, pero no por eso vas a dejar de lado tus demás obligaciones-

-si, si lo se-

-nos veremos luego- se despidió Wart de su hijo terminando la conversación.

Jake cerro también su teléfono y se dirigió triunfantemente a su aula de clase, su plan habia salido a la perfección!, iba a ser un gran dia, bueno al menos para el.

De vuelta en la dirección, luego de que Anna le informara a Asahi que no habia podido encontrar quien les prestara el dinero en sus condiciones, este le habia comentado a la chica lo sucedido en la reunión con el padre de Jake, el como el empresario se había enterado del problema, la solución que habia planteado y la resolución a la que habían llegado.

Wart no solo le planteo la donación a Asahi, si no las consecuencias de negarse a recibirla y tal como el director lo pensaba no eran otras diferentes a las que tanto temía, el escarmiento publico de la institución y quienes la conformaban y la pérdida de confianza de los estudiantes, era demasiado arriesgado. Asahi termino aceptando la donación, sin embargo esta no era tan libre como parecía en principio, Wart insistió en que era no solo riesgoso sino estúpido el permitirle al tesorero actual del consejo estudiantil seguir con sus funciones ya que bajo su guardia se había perdido el dinero, cosa que no quería que sucediera de nuevo y más con la fuerte suma de dinero que iba a entrar en el presupuesto del grupo gracias a la donación; por lo cual una de las condiciones del empresario para aportar la suma era el cambio de tesorero, por alguien mas responsable y capaz.

Asahi no lo vio venir sino hasta que había sucedido, prácticamente el señor Wart solo consideraba que una persona en la escuela era lo suficientemente capaz de salvaguardar la gran suma, alguien que no tuviera interés en tomarla para si mismo ya que no la necesitaba, en otras palabras Jake.

-Quiere decir que entonces Kirin será expulsado del consejo y para ser reemplazado por Jake!?- pregunto bastante molesta Anna

Asahi afirmo con calma y resignación

-Si esa es la condición para recibir el dinero tal vez lo mejor seria no recibirlo y ya-

Anna estaba furica, que acaso Asahi no veía como el padre de Jake estaba aprovechándose para sobornarlos por un puesto para su hijo en el consejo!

-Cálmese señorita Kyoyama, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta del todo, por eso esperaba que usted viniera con una solución diferente, pero dadas las circunstancias me temo que no tenemos otra opción-

Anna miraba a Asahi juzgándolo, no podía creer que el hombre se hubiera dejado comprar asi, el anciano se sentía un tanto intimidado asi que decidió proseguir- independientemente de la donación el joven Kirin no podía seguir en la labor, después de todo si es cierto que el dinero que se perdió fue bajo su cuidado-

-Y bajo el suyo y el mio también, pero no por eso ninguno de los dos esta siendo también reemplazado-

-si este problema sale al público no dude que lo seremos, y no solo eso, yo solo pido que se retire de sus funciones de tesorero el joven Kirin, después de todo confío en el y no creo que haya tenido que ver mas que ninguno de nosotros en el robo del dinero, pero si otros se enteran…-

Anna solo tuvo que ver la cara de Asahi para entenderlo, de seguro otros pensarían que Kirin perdió o tomo el dinero y no tardarían en denunciarlo ante la policía, y aun asi aunque el no fuera culpable al final siempre seria el responsable del dinero, dinero que sabia el chico ni su familia tenían para pagar.

-No es justo y lo sabe- refunfuño Anna

-Lo se, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto-

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, casi que resignándose a la idea, hasta que Anna prosiguió.

\- Todos los que estamos en el consejo lo estamos por nuestros meritos y porque nuestros compañeros confiaron en nosotros para salvaguardar sus intereses-

Asahi apenas la miró

-Si va a haber un nuevo tesorero, no veo como Jake vaya a llegar al puesto por mucho dinero que Wart done-

Asahi dio otro cansado suspiro y contesto –Señorita Kyoyama cuando un miembro se retira del consejo antes de terminar su periodo no se convoca a votaciones generales de nuevo por que es demasiado dispendioso, los miembros del mismo consejo escogen al estudiante que entra a suplirlo-

-No creo que nadie en el consejo considere a Wart para el puesto, no lo conocen lo suficiente, ser tesorero es un puesto de confianza-

-es por eso que necesito que usted lo apoye cuando salga el tema a colación-

Anna estaba perpleja, ella! Apoyar a Jake! Ni loca!, no solo creía que el chico no merecía el puesto, sino que no soportaba la idea de tener que compartir ahora hasta las reuniones del consejo con el.

-Yo como director de la escuela puedo postularlo entre los demás que ustedes consideren convenientes, pero mi apoyo no es suficiente para que sea elegido; sabemos bien que como presidenta su palabra tiene mas peso, asi que solo necesito que lo haga-

-Yo… no..-

-Kyoyama piense en el panorama en conjunto, ciertamente yo no puedo obligarla a hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que si Jake no entra al consejo, Wart no va a hacer la donación ya que no confía en nadie mas para que maneje ese dinero-

En ese momento el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de los dos.

-Es mejor que vaya a clases, tiene el resto del dia para pensar en lo que le dije, después de clases cuando se reúna el consejo estudiantil el joven Kirin renunciara al cargo de tesorero, de eso me encargare yo mismo asi que no se preocupe, ya veremos entonces que hacemos dependiendo de si recibimos o no la donación.

Anna se levantó lentamente de la silla y apenas hizo una pequeña reverencia en silencio para salir de la oficina del director.

-Y recuerde, este tema; la donación, Wart, no salen de acá- aclaró por ultimo Asahi

La chica se dirigió en silencio a su salón bastante pensativa, toda la situación en general era inaudita.

Tan pronto llego a su aula fue abordada por Sotu.

-Anna, buenos días, casi que no llegas!-

-emm si, estaba hablando con Asahi por eso me demore un poco-

-y? que sucedió? Me imagino que estaban hablando de lo del dinero- expreso en voz baja el chico

Anna apenas asintió mientras ponía todo en su pupitre

-Por favor dime que encontraron al culpable o una solución- Anna miraba la forma preocupada de hablar de Sotu –el pobre de Kirin esta que se infarta desde que todo sucedió, no ha podido comer, dormir ni siquiera estudiar por la preocupación-

Sotu esperaba que Anna respondiera cualquier cosa, pero la chica solo lo miraba un tano perdida.

-Anna?-

-…. –

-Anna? encontraron alguna solución? Hay algo que podamos hacer?-

Anna no sabia que decir o siquiera si decir algo, fue una suerte para ella cuando el profesor llego haciendo que Sotu tuviera que irse a su puesto.

Yoh quien habia llegado un poco antes de que sonara el timbre, habia visto a Anna entrar casi que como un zombie ya que siguió derecho sin prestar la menor atención a nadie en el salón y muy hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sotu ser acerco a ella, pero aun asi la cara de desconcierto de la rubia con cada palabra de Sotu era mas que obvia aun desde donde se encontraba Yoh al otro lado del salón. El castaño no podía evitar preguntarse de que tanto conversaban y por la chica tenia ese semblante.

Por su parte Jake se habia sentado en su puesto desde que habia llegado, vio como Anna llegaba y se sentaba sin siquiera notar su presencia, la chica parecia desconcertada y mas cuando Sotu se acerco casi que a murmurarle algo, definitivamente su padre lo habia logrado, no habia otra razón para la que la chica tuviera una actitud tan extraña, eso lo hacia sentir bastante divertido y realizado, y ese era solo el comienzo.

Anna no pudo concentrarse en ninguna de sus clases, y rápidamente avanzo el dia hasta la hora del almuerzo. Tan pronto el timbre sonó los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar el salón, todos menos uno.

-Peque si quieres adelántate al comedor- dijo Yoh a Manta ya que los dos esperaban que Anna saliera del salón frente a la puerta

-No quiero que Anna se moleste por que no espere- se quejo Manta

-JIJI No te preocupes yo le haré saber que fue mi culpa, además necesito hablar con ella-

Manta miro con duda al Yoh, el nunca le habia pedido que se marchara para hablar con la rubia, lo que su amigo le decia a su prometida siempre lo hacia frente a el; pero aun asi el no era nadie para cuestionar la situación, además de seguro queria preguntarle sobre si algo andaba mal, ya que desde la semana anterior Anna parecía mas atareada y estresada de lo normal.

-Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa marchándose

Tan pronto Manta se fue Yoh volvió a entrar al salón, Anna parecia no haberse dado cuenta de que habia terminado la clase y de que se encontraban totalmente solos ya que la chica tan solo miraba a su cuaderno mientras escribia algo distraídamente.

-Annita?-

\- … -

-Annita?-

-….-

-Anna..- la llamo Yoh mientras le quitaba lentamente el lápiz de la mano

La chica pareció sorprenderse un poco cuando lo vio frente a ella y mas cuando vio el salón totalmente vacio, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando al castaño.

-Lamento molestarte, pero ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo Yoh bajando el lápiz en la mesa de Anna

-Si- respondió la chica empezando a guardar sus cosas para salir

Yoh viendo la actitud extraña de Anna tomo una de las sillas de sus compañeros y se sentó frente a Anna.

-Anna, está todo bien?-

Que si estaba todo bien? La chica dejo de empacar y se quedo casi que estática, las cosas no estaban bien, pero podían estarlo, tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal y ella solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Yoh sabía que Anna no era la persona mas expresiva o comunicativa del mundo asi que espero en silencio su respuesta.

-Si, todo está bien-

-estás segura?-

-si, ya te lo dije-

-jiji lo sé Annita, es solo que… no lo pareciera- dijo Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza, para el tampoco era tan fácil hablar con Anna y menos mostrarle su preocupación ya que ella parecía nunca aceptarla

-Por que lo dices?-

-Bueno primero que todo andas bastante distraída el dia de hoy, parece que no hubieras escuchado la campana ni a los profesores en todo el día, además se que tienes bastante en tu plato con los estudios y el consejo, pero la semana pasada apenas y parabas en la pensión a dormir, creo que necesitas bajar el ritmo un poco-

Anna no sabia que decirle al castaño, a decir verdad ella no habia notado lo de ese dia, y nunca pensó que el lo hiciera, mucho menos su ausencia en la pensión durante la semana pasada mientras salía a buscar opciones de crédito.

-Lo se, es solo que… tengo bastante en mi mente por el momento, pero todo esta bien te lo aseguro-

Yoh parecia no estar totalmente convencido, a Anna no le gustaba quejarse, el lo sabia.

-Si hay algo con lo que pueda ayud…-

-No te preocupes- dijo Anna parándose de su asiento- vamos, Manta debe estar esperando-

Yoh no queria dejar la conversación ahí, sentía que Anna no le estaba contando algo, eso era de seguro, y no que quisiera meterse en sus temas pero al menos queria saber un poco mas de lo que pasaba en la vida de la rubia. El castaño se paró enseguida y empezó a caminar tras la rubia con su usual calma – Tal vez hoy podríamos almorzar los dos solos, estoy seguro que a Manta no le importara- expresó el chico antes de dejar el salón.

-en donde quieres comer?- pregunto casi que con desinterés la rubia caminando frente a su prometido con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pareja acordó reencontrarse y comer en el patio de la escuela para cambiar un poco de ambiente; Anna se adelanto para buscar una mesa libre, mientras Yoh fue a la cafetería, compró dos almuerzos y se disculpó con Manta por no acompañarlo ese día, cosa que no era un problema ya que Manta se encontraba en compañía de Jake en la mesa.

A Jake le pareció un poco extraño el que Yoh y Anna no estuvieran en el comedor, solo un poco por parte de Anna, ya que la rubia algunas veces, y más en la semana pasada, parecia saltarse el almuerzo; sin embargo Yoh, el nunca se lo perdía y siempre lo compartía con Manta, era extraño pero el tema no fue totalmente de su interés sino hasta que alguien más lo sacó a colación.

-Oyamada- Llamó Kirin, el tesorero, interrumpiendo su conversación con Jake –Sabes donde esta Anna?-

-Lo siento Kirin no lo se-

Kirin parecía un tanto estresado y desanimado – Estas seguro? necesito hablar cuanto antes con ella, es… importante-

-Lo lamento, solo se que se encuentra con Yoh; pero… esta todo bien?- pregunto Manta preocupado por su compañero

-emm si, todo esta bien- respondió Kirin con desanimo- ire a ver si alguien ha visto a Yoh entonces- se despidió Kirin

-Entonces Yoh nos cambio por Anna?, ya decía yo que a donde iba con tanta prisa- dijo a modo de broma el pelirrojo, sabia que el castaño y la rubia se llevaban bien, pero pensó que era una relación de amistad que incluía siempre a Manta ya que siempre parecían estar los tres juntos.

-jeje si- respondió Manta sin darle mayor importancia y prosiguiendo con su comida

Jake no pudo evitar notar la extrañeza del pequeño, paracia ser que queria evitar el tema, pero por que?

-Pense que Yoh y tu siempre almorzaban juntos-

-Casi siempre, pero hoy el tenia otras cosas que hacer-

\- con Anna?- Dijo Jake clavando su mirada en Manta

-a lo mejor-

Manta cambio el tema enseguida, no queria hablar de mas y veía para donde iba interés de Jake en el tema. Jake por su parte intentaba pensar, que tipo de cosas tendrían Yoh y Anna que hacer que no incluyera a Manta y que justificara su ausencia en el comedor.

Fuera de la cafetería en el patio de recreo Anna observaba el cielo, el dia no era calido del todo pero no estaba mal tampoco para comer afuera.

-Hora de almorzar!- dijo Yoh llegando con las bandejas y llamando la atención de la rubia

-Gracias- respondió la chica tomando la bandeja mientras Yoh se sentaba frente a ella

Anna veía como Yoh comia mas rápido y no sabia si era su imaginación pero con algo mas emoción de lo normal, la chica se sentía algo mejor ya que desde que el castaño habia irrumpido sus pensamientos en el salón de clase no se sentía tan atosigada con el tema, por lo cual se permitió el solo disfrutar la compañía de su prometido mientras pudo.

Ya que Anna no decia nada, Yoh hablaba y hablaba sabia que la chica lo escuchaba por que podía ver sus reacciones aunque fueran leves a lo que el decia, el buen ambiente no duro mucho ya que Kirin los interrumpió.

-Hola chicos, lamento molestar pero necesito hablar contigo Kyoyama-

El semblante de Anna paso enseguida a ser el de antes, además la actitud de Kirin lo decia todo, lo que fuera a decir no iba a ser bueno.

-Hablaste con el señor Asahi?- preguntó Anna a Kirin, el chico apenas asintió con desanimo.

-Entonces ya se lo que me vas a decir- dijo la rubia retomando su almuerzo

-pe…pero…- titubeo el chico

Anna se sentía bastante mal por el muchacho, mas después de que Sotu le dijera lo preocupado que estaba –Lo siento Kirin, no hay nada que hacer, solo… no te preocupes más-

La rubia le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de animo a Kirin, aun asi este solo le agradeció y se retiro. Yoh no entendía totalmente lo que acababa de pasar, pero por el cambio de actitud y semblante de Anna ya se empezaba a dar una mayor idea.

-El problema con el dinero del que hablo Sotu, no se soluciono como habías dicho-

Anna solo retomo su comida en silencio, era cierto que Yoh y Manta le habían preguntado después ya que habían estado presentes cuando Sotu y Kirin le habían ido a informar; ella solo les había dicho que había sido un percance superado, ya que Asahi no queria que nadie se enterara hasta que hubiera una solución.

-Anna-

-….-

-Anna-

-….-

-ANNA!-

Anna miro a Yoh con aburrimiento, en su cabeza no habia lugar para más problemas, francamente empezaba a cansarse; pensó que por la forma en que habia hablado Yoh el estaría molesto pero al verlo frente a ella solo pudo ver una cosa en sus ojos… preocupación, cosa que la hizo desarmarse en el momento.

-Si, no se soluciono hasta hoy-

Yoh estaba bastante confundido, por que Anna le habia dicho que lo habia solucionado hace días si no lo habia hecho, y si lo habían solucionado por que Kirin parecía tan triste y ella tan pensativa y preocupada aun.

-pero entonces…?- empezó a preguntar Yoh

Anna previendo las preguntas en la mente del castaño empezó a responder enseguida –No te lo dije por que Asahi no quería que nadie se enterara hasta que hubiera una solución al problema, y aunque hoy parece haber una esta implica que Kirin sea expulsado del consejo ya que… algunos creen… que el dinero que se perdió, se perdió por que el no hizo bien su trabajo al cuidarlo-

-Ya veo- respondió el castaño al analizar lo dicho por la rubia –pobre Kirin-

-Lo se-

-Tu no crees que es culpa de el o si?- pregunto Yoh

-Para nada, la verdad aun no se sabe lo que sucedió con el dinero, pero estoy segura que no fue culpa de Kirin, el siempre ha sido muy diligente-

Yoh asintió, también tenia al chico en un buen concepto. –Por que dices que hoy parece haber una solución? La ahí o no la ahí?-

-La ahí, pero… no me convence del todo- respondió la rubia cruzando sus brazos y dando un gran suspiro

-y cual es la solución?-

Anna no sabia que tan pruedente seria contarle todo a Yoh, despues de todo Asahi no queria que se supiera lo de la donación de Wart ya que parecia bastante el pago por un puesto para su hijo en el consejo, bueno no parecia, era solo bastante obvio.

-Es algo complicado-

-Si me explicas estoy seguro que entenderé jiji-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, tal vez podía decírselo solo a Yoh y solo unas partes.

-Bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie-

-Puedes confiar en mi Annita-

Anna le dijo a Yoh sobre la donación por parte de uno de los padres de familia que se habia enterado del tema, claramente sin mencionar que era el padre de Jake ni lo del puesto de Jake como tesorero; además de que Asahi le habia pedido a Kirin que renunciara al cargo por su incapacidad para ejercerlo.

Por mas que Yoh le daba vueltas al asunto lo único malo que veía era la renuncia obligada de Kirin, al fin y al cabo la donación como la describía Anna era bastante inocente y de buena fe.

-Ya veo- exclamo Yoh –lo que te molesta es que Kirin tenga que renunciar-

Anna solo asintió

-Bueno Annita la verdad es que te entiendo a la persona que va a donar el dinero ya que claramente no conoce a Kirin tan bien como tu por eso no se siente cómoda con que el maneje el dinero después de lo que paso; además también veo el punto de vista del director Asahi, mas alla de aceptar el dinero lo que quiere es proteger a la escuela, a los alumnos y a Kirin-

-En verdad lo crees?- pregunto escéptica Anna

-Por lo que me cuentas y por como es el creería que si; la verdad creo que serian peores las repercusiones de no aceptar la donación-

Anna lo sabia, ella misma se lo habia planteado al muchacho, bueno le habia dicho los factores que afectaban la decisión pero el mismo habia llegado a esa conclusión.

-Kirin estará bien, ya veras; además creo que despues del estrés que esta teniendo con todo esto lo mejor será que se de ese respiro, al fin y al cabo estar en el consejo es bastante demandante por como lo veo yo jiji-

Anna asintió levemente, la situación no habia cambiado, pero el hablar con Yoh la había hecho sentir ligeramente mejor.

-Algo mas en tu mente que te preocupe?- pregunto Yoh con una gran sonrisa, se sentía feliz de que Anna hubiera confiado en el sus problemas, se veía un tanto menos ahogada

-No por el momento-

-Bien entonces terminemos de….-

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la hora del almuerzo

-No! no puedo creerlo! Es el almuerzo mas corto que he tenido!- se quejo Yoh ya que no habia podido ni comer casi

Anna no pudo evitar reir por la reaccion infantil de su prometido, pero era cierto, hasta para ella habia sido muy corto el almuerzo.

-Deja de llorar y vamos- dijo Anna parándose para ir a su salón –tengo un chocolate en mi escritorio, es tuyo si llegamos antes que los demás-

Yoh sonrio y siguió rápidamente a Anna hasta el aula.


	7. Artimañas

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! BUENO QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYO COMO SIEMPRE! DESDE ESTE PUNTO LA HISTORIA EMPEZARA A DESARROLLARSE MAS RAPIDA Y DRAMATICAMENTE, BUENO SEGÚN LO VEO YO. AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Las clases habían terminado por el dia, Anna llegó al aula donde se reunía el consejo y tomó su puesto junto a Sotu mientras veía a los demás entrar y acomodarse; Kirin entró de ultimas, se veía bastante triste, su mirada estuvo fija en el piso durante todo el trayecto de la puerta a su silla.

-Buenas tardes a todos, empezaremos con la reunión ahora mismo- Anuncio Sotu mientras todos tomaban definitivamente sus puestos y guardaban silencio absoluto. –Leeré el acta anterior y luego de esto proseguiremos con el orden del día.

Anna veía de reojo a Kirin, el chico parecía debatir consigo mismo mientras Sotu avanzaba con la lectura del acta anterior, tan pronto como este acabo Kirin se levantó de su puesto llamando la atención de los demás al interrumpir el orden normal de la reunión. -Disculpen la interrupción, antes de que prosigan con el orden del día quisiera decir algo-

Anna y los demás miraban a Kirin esperando que prosiguiera.

-Lamento informarles de forma tan abrupta y sin previo aviso pero debo renunciar a mi cargo como tesorero y como parte del consejo; las razones por las que he llegado a esta decisión son personales, solo me queda agradecerles por su compañía a lo largo de este periodo, fue un honor ser miembro de este grupo- termino de decir Kirin con una pequeña venia.

Todos miraron por unos momentos al chico sin saber que decir, era algo bastante repentino, el silencio en la habitación empezaba a volverse pesado, Kirin seguía con su cabeza agachada, hasta que alguien tomó la palabra.

-En verdad nos entristece verte partir Kirin, no has sido algo menos que un miembro perfecto del consejo, pero si las razones que te llevan a tomar esta decisión son de índole personal no puedo hacer más que aceptarlas y desearte todo lo mejor-

Kirin levantó su cabeza para dirigir su mirada a quien acababa de hablar, había sido Anna.

-Muchas gracias presidenta Kyoyama- respondió Kirin automáticamente –Hago entrega de los libros de contabilidad y con esto me retiro-

Anna asintió mientras el chico se acercaba bajo la mirada de todo el grupo y le entregaba los libros a la rubia. Anna podía notar como Kirin evitaba su mirada mientras hacia se acercaba asi que cuando lo tuvo en frente hizo algo que sorprendió a todos en el salón; la rubia tomó los libros, los puso en su mesa y luego le ofreció su mano a Kirin, unas palabras más y una amigable sonrisa a Kirin. –No seas un extraño en los corredores, gracias por todo Kirin-

Kirin la miró directamente devolviendo el apretón de mano y fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo para la situación. –Gracias a ti Kyoyama, por cierto, Asahi me pidió que te entregara esto apenas renunciara- dijo el chico entregándole una carta sellada a la rubia. -nos veremos-

Todos vieron en silencio partir al chico y guardaron un momento de silencio pensando en lo recién ocurrido.

-Bien, creo que el orden del día acaba de cambiar ya que ahora el primer asunto a tratar debe ser quien reemplazara a Kirin- anunció Sotu

Los murmullos entre los demás no se hicieron esperar, mientras tanto Anna abrió la carta que le acababa de entregar Kirin de parte de Asahi, la cara de la chica era casi que de aburrimiento mientras la leia, ya sabia lo que decía, no había tenido necesidad de leerla completamente.

-Orden, les pido orden y silencio- dijo Anna mientras se paraba de su puesto nuevamente –Bien, todos acá saben cómo funciona esto, si un miembro del consejo renuncia a su puesto una vez iniciado el año escolar los demás debemos escoger a su reemplazo; alguien tiene algún candidato para tesorero?-

Los chicos se miraron entre si, esperando que alguien propusiera a alguien, Anna miró con impaciencia alrededor del aula, no parecía haber propuesta alguna así que tomando un largo suspiro retomó la palabra –al parecer Kirin habló con Asahi una vez decidió renunciar-. La chica mostró la carta frente a los demás como demostrando lo que decía –Asahi mandó esta carta proponiendo un nuevo tesorero bajo su recomendación; la persona que recomienda Asahi para el puesto es Jake Wart-

El salón entero quedo en silencio, Jake Wart?, el chico nuevo?; era la persona que menos conocían todos entre los demás, cosa que no tardó en expresar Sotu.

Anna llevaba todo el dia pensando en el tema y tal como lo habia predicho, el solo apoyo de Asahi no era suficiente para garantizarle el puesto a Jake, los demás miembros del consejo empezaban a inquietarse, en cualquier momento empezarían a propones a otros con tal de que no quedara alguien extraño a ellos como lo era Jake asi que la rubia prefirió intervenir de una vez.

-Creo que Asahi tiene algo de razón, considerando que Wart es una persona con conocimientos contables, de negocios y una perspectiva nueva, tal vez no sería una mala adición después de todo; yo misma postulo a Wart para el puesto-

La incredulidad no cavia en la cara de los presentes, de todo el mundo nunca pensaron que Anna nominara a Jake, después de todo no era un secreto para nadie la relación del demonio que había entre los dos.

-Emm, bien, creo- dijo Sotu anotando el nombre de Jake en el tablero y mirando a la chica con duda –algún otro candidato?-

Los chicos se miraron entre si, no confiaban del todo en Jake, pero que tanto Asahi como Anna lo respaldaran ponía las cosas en una perspectiva diferente ya que las decisiones de la rubia siempre parecían ser las correctas.

-Bien, entonces supongo que el nuevo tesorero será Wart- declaró Sotu –claro bajo el presupuesto de que acepte el cargo-

-Hablaré con el mañana- dijo Anna dando por terminado el tema

-Bien, entonces lo mejor será proseguir con el orden del dia- expresó Sotu tomando su agenda en manos y siguiendo con la reunión.

Anna volvió esa tarde a la pensión donde la esperaba un animado Yoh preparando la cena.

-Annita! Qué bueno que llegaras, la cena ya casi esta lista-

Anna apenas asintió y se sentó en la mesa a esperar

-Que tal estuvo la reunión?, pudieron solucionar el problema?-

-Si, ya está solucionado-

Yoh sabia mejor que presionar a la chica para hablar y mas con el semblante que tenía, además ya sentía que habia sido un gran avance el que le contara en el almuerzo lo que sucedía.

-Me alegra mucho, espero que tengas un gran apetito por que hice comida de más jiji-

A la mañana siguiente Anna se dirigía a la escuela sin el menor animo, debía preguntarle a Jake si quería unirse al consejo, ella sabia la respuesta de antemano, el chico lo haría ya fuera porque era su deseo o por que su padre lo obligara después de tan generosa donación.

Anna vio a Jake tan pronto llegó al salón de clases, pensó en abordarlo en ese momento pero luego notó que estaba rodeado de las típicas chicas molestas de siempre que intentaban hablarle, eran una verdadera molestia, pero ella no pensaba hacer una escena apartándolo de ella frente a los demás asi que prosiguió a su propio asiento.

Yoh que venia junto a Anna no pudo evitar notar lo callada que había estado durante todo el recorrido de la pensión a la escuela y lo molesta que parecía cuando su vista se clavo en Jake y las chicas junto a este. No sabia que le pasaba a la rubia pero esperaba que no fuera nada serio o mas allá de su aversión normal por Jake.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron dando paso a la primera hora de descanso; Anna vio como el salón se vaciaba rápidamente quedando en este solo Manta, Yoh y Jake; al parecer el pequeño habia quedado en almorzar nuevamente ese dia con Jake asi que de seguro almorzarían todos juntos.

-Estas lista Annita?- pregunto Yoh parado en la puerta junto a Manta y Jake al parecer esperándola

-Será mejor que sigan, necesito discutir algo con Wart- estableció seriamente la rubia sorprendiendo a Yoh y Manta

-Vaya siempre hay una primera vez para todo jeje- se mofo Jake

-Emm, pues….- Dudo el castaño

-Nos veremos en la cafetería- dijo Anna dando por cerrado el tema y saliendo del salón bajo la mirada de los chicos

Jake rió por lo bajo y la siguió afuera. Yoh y Manta se miraron con duda, que tenia Anna que hablar con Jake?

Una vez Jake y Anna estuvieron en una parte del corredor alejada de los demás estudiantes la chica prosiguió a hablar.

-Ya sabes lo que te voy a decir - soltó Anna seriamente

Jake pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego respondió a modo de broma –No en realidad entre mis múltiples cualidades aun no se encuentra la de leer mentes-

Anna lo miró con molestia, era una humillación para ella tener que pedirle a Jake que se uniera al consejo y más en las circunstancias mal habidas en que sucedía.

-En verdad la humildad no te va en lo mas mínimo o si, es sobre el consejo-

Jake miró a Anna con aun más duda, el chico parecía no saber a que se refería la rubia en lo más mínimo, aunque claro que lo hacia, todo habia sido solo parte de su plan desde el robo del dinero.

-que eres tarado o que?!-

-Woww, si seras elocuente jajaja- se burlo el pelirrojo –Mira Anna si eso era todo lo que me querías decir no tenias que tomarte todas estas molestias solo para alejarnos de los demás, claro a menos que eso fuera lo que quisieras en realidad- dijo Jake picándole un ojo a la chica y sacándola más de quicio.

Anna se golpeo levemente la frente con la mano, Jake era demasiado frustrante lo mejor era solo decir lo necesario para poder irse de allí.

-Dejate de payasadas, lo que quiero saber es si vas a tomar el puesto de tesorero en el consejo estudiantil y ya!-

-aaaaa, eso…-

-si eso!-

-Si, mi padre me dijo algo al respecto-

-Bien entonces ya quedamos- dijo la chica empezando a marcharse

-Pero no creo que sea lo mio- respondió Jake haciendo que Anna se detuviera, no podía creer lo que escuchaba!

-Sea o no lo tuyo ya tienes tu puesto en el consejo-

-Eso no significa que lo quiera-

Anna sentía como la ira la invadía mas y mas, como era posible que luego de todo el idiota de Jake no tomara el puesto que habia comprado su padre casi que echando a Kirin del grupo!, no! la chica habia pasado por mucho para que Jake se echara para atrás, se cayera la donación y culparan a Kirin cuando se hiciera pública la falta de fondos!

-MIRA WART A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU QUIERAS- amenazó la rubia girando y empezando a acercarse a Jake mientras lo gritaba- las COSAS SON COMO SON, ESE ES TU PUESTO Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN!-

-No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero y lo sabes- dijo Jake con calma y una actitud despreocupada –que mi padre y tu quieran que tome ese lugar es problema de ustedes-

-Jaaa! Que yo quiero que tomes ese lugar, pff por favor!,-

-entonces por que te empeñas en que lo acepte? jajaja-

-solo tómalo como uno de tus estúpidos deberes y hazlo-

-no lo sé, ya tengo bastantes cosas que hacer que no me gustan-

Anna estaba a punto de perder los estribos, levantó una de sus manos dispuesta a cachetear al chico hasta que aceptara pero Jake no era tan lento como ella pensaba, ya que atrapó la mano de la chica antes de que interceptara su rostro.

-tal vez si me convences de que sea algo que en verdad me gustaría hacer- dijo Jake con una petulante sonrisa sosteniendo de cerca a Anna ya que mantenía atrapado su brazo.

Unos pequeños murmullos hicieron que las miradas de Jake y Anna se separaran y vieran como al otro lado del pasillo unas chicas miraban divertidas la escena. Anna alejo a Jake de golpe, no queria hacer un show

-Mira Wart si no vas a tomar el puesto entonces háblalo con tu padre, después de todo el fue el que tomo tantas molestias para conseguírtelo-

-molestias jaaa… ya me imagino a por que lo dices…. No lo sé- Dijo Jake pensativo

\- Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por los demás- dijo más calmada Anna, gritar a Jake no iba a servirle de nada era más que obvio, el chico era muy testarudo

-Tan importante es para ti recibir ese dinero?-

-no es para mi, es para la escuela y lo sabes-

Jake veía la cara de la chica, pensaba que lo mas divertido que habia en el mundo era sacar de quicio a la rubia, pero eso era mucho mejor, ver su cara de por favor ya que su boca nunca exteriorizaría esas palabras, menos ante el.

-no lo sé, pasar mis tardes reuniéndome con los cerebritos de la escuela; no suena como algo muy divertido-

-…-

-Hagamos lo siguiente, intentare convencer a mi padre de que done el dinero asi yo no lo administre, pero como se que el no me va a escuchar a mi solo ya que pensara que solo es mi manera de librarme de otra obligación, tu deberás interceder por mi-

-que? Interceder?-

-Si, tendrás que hacerle ver a mi padre que yo no soy la persona adecuada para manejar ese dinero y mucho menos para ser miembro del consejo-

Anna no sabia que decir, era una gran apuesta, no creía que alguien como Wart cambiara de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Lo harás?- pregunto Jake a la rubia

-Si tu no puedes convencerlo dudo que una desconocida lo haga-

-Tu eres bastante persuasiva jeje, algo se te ocurrirá-

Anna lo pensó por un momento, bueno era una solución a sus problemas; si Wart donaba el dinero no habría escándalo ni culpables y además podria librarse de la presencia de Jake en el consejo.

-esta bien, antecederé por ti; pero si no cambia de opinión tendrás que unirte al consejo sin chistar-

-eso ya lo veremos-

-WART!-

-Bien bien, me uniré al estúpido consejo como tesorero- Jake miro su reloj, el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase estaba por sonar –será mejor ir a comer algo antes de clases, por cierto hoy tienes la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con mi padre-

Anna lo miró con duda –hoy?-

-Si, el viajara mañana y quien sabe cuando vuelva; pero siempre antes de un largo viaje cena en casa conmigo-

Anna no sabia que decir, ella pensaba mas en ir a la oficina de Wart o pedirle a Asahi que lo citara

-Y bien?, te unirás a la cena hoy?, por que créeme conseguir otra oportunidad como esa es casi que imposible-

-mmm, bien a que horas es la estúpida cena?-

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la escuela los chismes no se hacían esperar, todos hablaban de cómo Kirin había renunciado de la nada al consejo y más aun como Anna había propuesto a Jake Wart como reemplazo, era algo bastante sorprendente para muchos en realidad.

Yoh y Manta estaban sentados en su habitual mesa, hasta ellos habían escuchado las noticias, era un tanto difícil no hacerlo cuando parecía que todos hablaban de lo mismo, aun asi ellos no comentaba nada al respecto, permanecían en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos.

En la mesa junto al castaño un grupo de chicas discutía el tema –No puedo creer que Kyoyama nominara a alguien nuevo y menos a Jake!-

-Lo se, esos dos se llevan como perros y gatos-

-Jum pues ni tanto- dijo una chica llegando y sentándose –imagínense que cuando estaba volviendo por mi bebida al salón me cruce con una escena bastante particular en el pasillo- sus amigas se habían quedado en silencio centrando su atención en la historia –Jake y Kyoyama tenían una discusión bastante acalorada, la verdad no alcance a escuchar de que se trataba, pero a los pocos de que ella le gritara algo se acercaron bastante y pareció que ambos se calmaban-

-Pero que!? Como!?- preguntó una de las chicas en la mesa

-Asi como lo oyen- afirmo la que acababa de contar la historia –asi que no se que tan como perros y gastos se lleven esos dos-

-bueno bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- agrego otra – pero déjenme decirles que si es asi! Envidio mucho a Kyoyama!, Jake Wart es en chico mas lindo de ultimo año!

-pensándolo bien, harían una muy buena pareja- dijo pensativa otra de las chicas

Sin previo aviso Yoh se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería bajo la mirada sorprendida de las chicas de la mesa contigua cuya conversación se habia visto interrumpida por la abrupta salida del Asakura.

-Ustedes creen que nos escucho?- pregunto una de las chicas cuando vio que Yoh habia salido y que Manta lo habia seguido afuera

-Estaban muy cerca y bastante callados, a lo mejor si-

-Pero por que se fue asi?-

-Que no lo recuerdas! Tu dijiste que Jake era el chico mas apuesto de ultimo año DAAAA, ese siempre habia sido el puesto de Yoh-

-ummm y yo que pensé que el no ponía atención a esas cosas ni a nadie-

Las chicas siguieron enfrascadas en su conversación; mientras tanto Yoh caminaba lo mas rápido que podía tratando de alejarse del comedor y los murmullos de la gente.

-Yoh! Espera… YOH!- Lo llamaba el pequeño Manta corriendo tras su amigo

Yoh frenó en seco, haciendo que el pequeño se estrellara con una de sus piernas. Manta miró a su amigo, parecía pensativo y un tanto preocupado, un temple bastante extraño en el castaño.

-Yoh…-

-Tu crees que… entre Anna y Jake…- empezó a preguntar Yoh interrumpiendo a Manta, pero tampoco fue capaz de terminar de formular la pregunta

Manta miró con tristeza a su amigo, no le gustaba verlo asi

-que si creo que entre Anna y Jake pasa algo?... Yoh , lo dices por lo que estaban hablando esas chicas?-

-Yo, lo digo por varias cosas-

Manta empezó a pensar a lo que podria referirse el castaño; ciertamente habia habido bastante interacción entre Anna y Jake desde que este llego a la escuela teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido en la subasta, el dia que habían pasado juntos después de eso, el cómo Anna había pedido a Jake casi que hablar a solas al inicio del descanso, el enterarse que Anna lo habia propuesto como tesorero y lo que decia la chica de la mesa del lado haber visto hace unos momentos, entre otras situaciones mas.

-Pues, viendo las circunstancias Yoh no sabría que decirte, la verdad pensé que a Anna no le agradaba Jake, asi que no entiendo por qué lo nomino para el consejo-

-Y en cuanto a Jake?, el te ha dicho algo….?- preguntó con algo de temor el castaño

-No realmente, nosotros nunca hemos hablado de eso; pero si puedo creer que el podria llegar a tener cierto interés por ella- dijo Manta un tanto pensativo

-Por que lo dices?-

-Bueno, aunque él no me pregunte nunca nada directamente a veces siento que cuando sale a colación el tema de Anna el trata de indagar lo más posible; además tu has visto como es el …-

-¿Como es el? A que te refieres?-

-Pues tu sabes, Jake es una persona que le gusta molestar a los demás en general, pero a veces pareciera salirse de su camino solo para molestar a Anna-

Yoh sopeso lo que decia Manta, el no se habia dado cuenta de todo eso, tal vez por que no prestaba mucha atención al pelirrojo. Manta vio que Yoh parecia preocuparse un poco mas asi que tratando de arreglar las cosas –Igualmente eso no importa, tu sabes que bastantes chicos de la escuela se han interesado en ella a lo largo de los años pero ella nunca le ha prestado atención a ninguno-

-A ninguno- dijo con pesadez el castaño, sentía que lo dicho por Manta lo incluía a el

-Asi es, desde mi punto de vista Anna no está interesada en esa clase de relaciones ya que tiene un compromiso-

-Un compromiso?-

-Tu sabes, el compromiso contigo, con los Asakura- respondió Manta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

El castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse si el compromiso era el único motivo por el que Anna no habia mostrado interés por nadie en todo ese tiempo, ya que ciertamente tampoco lo habia mostrado por el.

-Claro…-

En ese momento el timbre que anunciaba la continuación de las clases resonó por todo el pasillo

-Lo mejor será volver- dijo Yoh tomando su camino al aula de clase aun bastante serio.

Cuando Yoh y Manta volvieron al salón pudieron ver como Anna y Jake ya estaban de vuelta, al parecer su charla habia tomado todo el receso ya que no habían aparecido por el comedor en absoluto, cada uno estaba en su puesto ocupándose de sus asuntos por lo cual Yoh decidió sentarse y no pensar respecto al tema, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por lo que la gente especulaba, no tenia por que desconfiar de Anna o si?

Manta Yoh y Anna volvieron a la pensión como de costumbre después de clases; la chica permaneció en su habitación hasta poco antes de la hora de la cena.

-Yoh- llamó Anna al castaño que se encontraba picando algunos vegetales

-Si Annita- dijo volteando a verla; Manta que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo uno de sus libros también le dedico una mirada a la chica.

-Hoy cenare fuera-

-Ammm- respondió con desanimo el shaman –y en donde cenaras?-

Anna miró a Manta, estaba igual de atento a su respuesta; Anna no queria mentir y menos a Yoh pero decir que iba a donde Jake era bastante molesto; igualmente sabia que era posible que Jake le contara a Manta sobre la cena y este a su vez se lo contar al castaño así que no teniendo más opción.

-Cenaré con los Wart-

-Con los Wart?- pregunto incrédulo Yoh –te refieres a Jake y su familia?-

Anna asintió –Como te habrás enterado Jake tomará el lugar de Kirin en el consejo, el padre de Jake me invito a comer como presidenta del consejo para saber un poco sobre el tema y como agradecimiento-

Bueno esa última parte no era cierta, pero Anna no podía decirles sus verdaderas intensiones sin tener que hablar sobre como Wart había donado el dinero y sus condiciones.

-Ammm ya veo- dijo Yoh

Manta permanecía en silencio, no era extraño el silencio en la pension entre Yoh y Anna, pero este silencio era algo diferente, era incomodo y bastante.

-emmm, al padre de Jake, el es una persona intimidante pero agradable dentro de todo- expreso Manta- por favor pásale mis saludes-

Anna asintió como aceptando lo dicho por el pequeño y se retiro dejando a los chicos en silencio. Manta miró a Yoh con preocupación, después de la charla de la tarde no era difícil adivinar lo que atormentaba al castaño, así que intentando mejorar la situación –No tienes por que preocuparte Yoh, Anna solo va por que Wart la invito, no por Jake-

Yoh no dijo nada y prosiguió cocinando.

Anna llego a la enorme mansión de Jake, nunca pensó que volviera allí pero bueno ya estaba allí. El mayordomo la guio hasta el comedor en donde la mesa estaba elegantemente arreglada con tres puestos.

-Anna, me alegra ver que en verdad te unes a la cena- la saludo Jake desde su puesto

-Si, si; sabes por que estoy aca, donde esta tu padre?- pregunto la rubia al ver que por el momento eran solo ella y Jake.

-Parece que se le ha hecho un poco tarde atendiendo algunos temas en la oficina, pero no te preocupes ya llegara- dijo Jake con una amable sonrisa

Anna sentía que algo no cuadraba, y claro que era asi, que habia pensado no mas al aceptar tal invitación, ahora tenia que pasar mas tiempo de su dia con Jake. La chica tomo su asiento y en seguida una de las empleadas le sirvió una ensalada.

-No seria mejor esperar por tu padre?- pregunto la rubia viendo que también le servían a Jake al otro lado de la mesa

-Solo será la ensalada, lo esperaremos para el plato fuerte no te preocupes, es solo que no es de buena educación dejar a tus invitados morir de hambre y menos por demora del anfitrión-

Anna vio que el chico empezaba a comer así que imito la acción, esperaba que Wart llegara rápido y que la cena acabara cuanto antes.

Habían pasado casi 30 minutos desde que habían terminado la ensalada, Jake miraba fijamente a Anna desde el otro lado de la mesa con una leve sonrisa; la chica parecía incomoda y molesta mientras miraba constantemente su reloj, puede que el padre de Jake fuera un hombre ocupado pero eso ya era inaudito; Jake viendo que la chica empezaba a impacientarse tomo su celular en la mano y simulando leer un mensaje expresó en voz alta –parece ser que su reunión tomara un poco mas de lo que pensó, será mejor que empecemos con la cena, el llegara en cualquier momento-

Jake chasqueo sus dedos y enseguida la gran cena fue servida a la pareja.

-Estas seguro que no tardara más?- pregunto incrédula la rubia

-Totalmente- respondió el pelirrojo empezando a comer

Anna dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió con su comida, la noche parecía eterna, además la actitud de Jake aunque tranquila y calmada la estaba volviendo loca!

Los chicos recién terminaban su cena y aun no habia señal alguna del padre de Jake, empezaba a hacerse tarde y solo quedaba por consumir el postre. Jake tomo su celular y con algo de molestia dijo a la rubia –Anna espero que no te molestes mas de lo que ya lo estoy yo, pero mi padre no va a poder unírsenos-

Anna miro con molestia a Jake y bajo el tenedor de golpe –QUE?, a que te refieres?-

-Como lo oyes, al parecer tuvo que viajar antes de lo previsto así que ni va a pasar por aquí-

Anna habia tenido mas que suficiente, asi que parándose bastante exaltada golpeó la mesa con sus puños –NO JUEGUES CONMIGO WART!, tu sabias que tu padre no iba a presentarse desde el principio y aun asi prolongaste esta reunión lo mas que pudiste-

Jake se veía bastante tranquilo ante las acusaciones de Anna, no porque no fueran ciertas ya que ciertamente el no habia citado a su padre a la cena, es más estaba en los planes de Jake aceptar el cargo de tesorero, solo habia querido molestar diciéndole que no lo haría, que se hubiera dado una oportunidad como esa cena había sido un inesperado más en la ecuación.

-Tu imaginación es increíble, en realidad; si no me crees puedes preguntarle a cualquiera aquí- señalando a la servidumbre alrededor –pregúntales para quien pusieron el tercer puesto en la mesa!- objeto Jake parándose también

Anna miró con enojo alrededor, no tenía sentido preguntarle a nadie, ellos no eran mas que sirvientes que harían y dirían lo que Jake quisieran.

-Esto es estúpido, me largo-

-Espera Anna, no te vayas asi- dijo Jake con una sonrisa escondida y siguiendo a la chica –o que quieres perderte nuevamente en los pasillos?-

Anna se detuvo enseguida, maldito Jake!

-Calmate, terminemos esta cena, come un poco de postre y yo mismo me encargare de llevarte a casa-

-No, quiero irme ya, esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Lo sé, y lo lamento- dijo Jake fingiendo arrepentimiento y tristeza –se cuan decepcionada te sientes, no es la primera vez que el me hace esto, me refiero a dejarme esperando en vano-

Anna se sintió un tanto mal, tal vez no era como ella lo pensaba, tal vez Jake en verdad esperaba que su padre apareciera.

-Como sea, yo me voy ya; tengo mucho que hacer-

-Está bien, solo déjame llevarte ya es algo tarde- dijo Jake empezando a caminar frente a Anna

Anna siguió a Jake, el chico la llevo hasta la entrada principal donde un auto oscuro y elegante la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Mi chofer te llevará a casa, lo haría yo mismo pero dudo que quieras más de mi compañía después de todo-

Anna no dijo nada y subió al coche, sin embargo Jake sostuvo la puerta del coche evitando que ella pudiera cerrarla –No es tu culpa que mi padre no se presentará y aunque lo hiciera estoy seguro que nunca hubiera cambiado de opinión-

Anna esperaba que el pelirrojo terminara su discurso de autocompadecimiento y cerrara la puerta para marcharse, pero el chico no habia terminado del todo –por lo cual está bien, me uniré al consejo para que la escuela pueda recibir el dinero-

Dicho esto Anna se sorprendió un poco, como era que Jake era un gran idiota y de repente dejaba de serlo, aun así ella no dijo nada ya que el chico cerró la puerta y el auto arranco llevándola de vuelta a casa.

Anna no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo acontecido en el camino de regreso, no sabia como reaccionar o como sentirse. Una vez entro a la pensión Yoh se dirigió a saludarla.

-Annita! Como te fue?-

-Emmm, bien…-

Yoh la miró con duda, la chica parecia un tanto extraña, además aunque dijera que le habia ido bien no lo pareciera o por que habia respondido con duda.

-Tengo algunos trabajos que terminar, con permiso- dijo Anna siguiendo derecho de Yoh directo a su habitación

-Si, claro… hasta mañana- respondió Yoh viendo la extrañeza de la rubia


	8. malos entendidos

El siguiente dia en la escuela no fue mejor que el anterior; Anna convoco una reunión del consejo después de clases, algunos se preguntaban el por qué lo habia hecho hasta que entraban al salón de la reunión y veían a una persona nueva en las reuniones, Jake; de seguro la reunión solo era para que el se posesionara en su nuevo puesto.

-Bien como lo discutimos hace unos días después de la renuncia de Kirin, Jake Wart será el nuevo tesorero y parte del consejo estudiantil de ahora en adelante-

Jake se paró enseguida y tomó la palabra

-Gracias amable presidenta Kyoyama, compañeros del consejo es un honor haber sido escogido por ustedes y no tengan la menor duda de que trabajare fuertemente con ustedes para hacer de esta escuela un lugar mejor-

Los demás aplaudieron ante las palabras de Jake mientras este sonreía triunfantemente; Anna por su parte miraba al chico con duda, no le gustaba para nada la presencia de este allí.

Yoh y Manta caminaban de camino a la pensión, Yoh estaba bastante pensativo desde el dia anterior pero no por eso pasaba desapercibida para el la extraña actitud de su pequeño amigo; Manta habia estado bastante callado gran parte del dia, parecia querer hablar con Yoh pero cada vez que se animaba, algo lo detenia.

-Manta, esta todo bien?-

-emm, jeje si claro que si, por que lo preguntas? –dijo el pequeño un tanto nervioso

-Pues, pareces algo nervioso desde la mañana-

-yo? Jeje para nada! Jejeje-

Yoh miró con duda al pequeño, el nunca habia sido bueno mintiendo y era bastante obvio no solo para Yoh sino para el propio Manta que se sentía descubierto.

-Manta..-

-Como le fue a Anna ayer en la cena?- soltó sin mas el pequeño Manta

Yoh pensó que era extraño el cambio de tema asi que respondió con algo de duda –Emm, bien, volvió algo tarde y no me dijo mucho, pero al parecer bien-

Manta pareció considerarlo por un segundo -Yoh yo..- trato de renegar el pequeño dando un largo suspiro –tengo algo que decirte, pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal-

La curiosidad de Yoh aumento ante tal comentario, que tendría que decirle el pequeño?

-Ayer cuando volví a mi casa me informaron que mi padre volvería hasta la siguiente semana ya que se encontraba en Norte América en una reunión de accionistas de una empresa financiera del que es dueño conjunto con otras 5 personas-

Yoh no entendía a donde iba Manta, que tenia eso que ver con el

-Uno de los otros dueños de esa empresa es Wart, el padre de Jake-

-…-

-Esto me llamó mucho la atención ya que por el valor e importancia de la empresa dudo que alguno de los accionistas se perdiera la reunión-

Yoh ya empezaba a ver por dónde iba la cosa.

-Llame a mi padre y él me corroboro que no solo Wart estaba en Norte América con el sino que habían viajado junto en la mañana y volverían juntos las otra semana-

Yoh miraba ahora con incredulidad a Manta –Quieres decir que…-

-Que es imposible que Anna cenará con Wart como ella dijo-

Los dos estaban bastante contrariados, Anna no era de las que mentía. Para Yoh la duda más grande no era el por que Anna habia mentido, sino para que? ¿Habría cenado a solas con Jake o con alguien más?

-Lo siento Yoh, sé que no es algo que quieras escuchar-

-No te preocupes Manta, tu… no tienes la culpa-

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa por hoy- dijo con tristeza Manta –creo que tienes bastante que discutir con Anna-

Anna volvió a la pensión un poco después que Yoh, la reunión no habia sido nada larga, Jake se habia posesionado en el puesto y Sotu se había quedado explicándole el funcionamiento general del consejo y sus deberes como tesorero.

-Ya volví- Anuncio Anna en la puerta

Era extraño la pensión parecía estar en total silencio, por lo general Manta e Yoh conversaban y reían fuertemente, además ninguno respondió a su anuncio de que había llegado. La chica entro a la cocina por algo de tomar, donde se encontró con un pensativo Yoh sentado en la mesa.

-Veo que llegas temprano hoy- dijo el castaño con indiferencia

-Emm, si- respondió Anna mirándolo con duda, estaba actuando extraño o era su impresión; la chica siguió hasta la nevera y se sirvió algo de jugo para luego sentarse en la mesa frente a su prometido.

Yoh miraba a Anna beber tranquilamente su jugo, la chica parecía bastante tranquila a diferencia de los días anteriores, no quería molestarla pero tenía que aclarar las cosas.

-Entonces, que tal estuvo la cena de ayer en casa de los Wart?- pregunto Yoh sin más

Anna no sabia por que Yoh sacaba el tema a colación, ayer le había dicho que había salido todo bien, no había mas que decir desde su punto de vista. -Ya te lo dije, estuvo bien-

-Si, pero no me contaste la gran cosa; que tal fue la comida? Que tal esta el padre de Jake?- pregunto Yoh mirándola fijamente.

-Amm, bien la comida estuvo bien; y al padre de Jake no tuve la oportunidad de verlo, cancelo de último momento-

Yoh no sabía que decir, bueno Anna no estaba mintiendo ya que reconocía que no había visto a aquel hombre, pero aun asi Yoh sentía cierta desconfianza al respecto, después de todo Anna solo se lo había contado después de que el preguntará casi que directamente.

-Es decir que cenaste solo con Jake?-

-asi es-

Anna no entendía en absoluto la actitud de su prometido, cada cosa que ella decia Yoh parecia estudiarla a fondo como buscando algo más.

-Ya veo- dijo Yoh quedándose en silencio muy pensativo

-Bueno ya basta Yoh, si terminaste con el interrogatorio es mi turno; que demonios te pasa? Por que tanto interés en la cena de ayer?-

Yoh no sabia que decirle, no queria aceptar que aunque le pesara habia desconfiado de ella por un momento pero tampoco podía simular que no pasaba nada, era mas que obvio que esa no era una charla normal entre la joven pareja.

-Anna dime la verdad, por que no me dijiste que habías tenido una cena a solas con Jake?-

Anna miro a Yoh con sorpresa, como que a solas con Jake?; a solas implicaba algo un tanto insultante para ella y empezaba a ver la forma en que lo veía Yoh.

-Estas loco!? No fue una cena "a solas con Jake"- reprocho la chica haciendo comillas con sus dedos; -fue una cena en la casa del idiota de Wart, rodeada de sus múltiples sirvientes todo el tiempo mientras esperábamos que llegara su padre-

Yoh paso grueso, la rubia estaba enojada ahora.

-Bueno pero aun asi no me lo dijiste antes-

-Primero no pensé que fuera importante, y segundo te lo acabo de decir yo misma!-

-Pudiste decírmelo ayer cuando llegaste y te pregunte por la cena-

-Ya te lo dije no pensé que fuera importante, el hecho se escapo de mi mente ya que por si no lo sabes tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar además del idiota de Wart y tus delirios!-

Yoh se sentía ofendido y apenado, no sabia ni por que desconfiaba de Anna. La rubia viendo el semblante apenado del castaño decidió calmarse un poco, estaban peleando por nada definitivamente.

-No se por que crees que te escondería algo y más como eso- dijo aun un poco indignada la chica con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Lo lamento- se disculpo del chico –empezaré a preparar la cena-

A Anna no le gustaba cuando Yoh estaba triste y menos por su culpa, asi que se paró tras de el –Te ayudo-

Yoh se sorprendió por el repentino cambio y amabilidad de Anna así que instantáneamente sonrió y aceptó; los chicos cocinaron la cena conjuntamente en total armonía, poco hablaron durante el proceso y durante la cena, a decir verdad aunque la pelea había pasado un poco de incomodidad se habia quedado entre ambos.

El castaño viendo que su prometida había terminado de comer se propuso a levantar los platos pero la chica lo interrumpió de la nada. –Yoh, tenemos que hablar-

El castaño vio la seriedad en el rostro de la sacerdotisa y se sentó enseguida de nuevo en su lugar esperando que la chica prosiguiera.

-Por más que lo pienso no puedo entender tu molestia por lo de la cena-

Yoh volteó a mirar a otro lado, su mirada era bastante penetrante en ese momento ya que ni el mismo podía describir el por que se había molestado asi sin entrar en detalles y teorías locas sobre ella, Jake y ciertos rumores que rondaban la escuela. Anna vio que Yoh no diría nada asi que prefirió aventurarse y hablar ella por su cuenta.

-La forma en que planteaste la situación, es como si creyeras que estaba teniendo algo más que una cena con Jake; cosa que es más allá que absurda, ese chico para mi no es más que una molestia-

Yoh no supo que decir tampoco a eso, el chico era una molestia para ella, pero aun asi lo había nominado para el consejo, no tenía sentido. Anna veía que Yoh no parecía convencido para nada por sus palabras así que dando un largo suspiro completo –además yo no tengo por que interesarme de esa forma en nadie más, yo ya tengo un prometido por si no lo recuerdas-

Yoh miró a Anna con algo de confusión y tristeza, que acaso era como el pensaba y Anna no se fijaba en nadie ya que estaba comprometida con el?, o peor aun Anna ya se había fijado en alguien pero no habia podido hacer nada porque estaba comprometida con el?

-Está bien Anna, yo solo reaccione de esa manera porque pensé que me estabas mintiendo, pero tienes razón no lo hiciste y no tendrías por que hacerlo, asi como tampoco tendrías por que dejar de hacer algo que tu quieras solo por el compromiso-

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir-

\- lo sé no te preocupes; lo único que te voy a pedir es que siempre seamos sinceros el uno con el otro, sin importar que, como creo que lo hemos sido hasta ahora–respondió el castaño levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos

Anna no supo que más decir, no entendía en realidad el por que la actitud de Yoh y por lo poco que habían hablado solo podía inferir que el chico pensaba que ella no estaba conforme o al menos no totalmente segura del compromiso o por que más le diría que no tenia que dejar de hacer algo solo por eso.

Yoh se retiró a la cocina y bajó los platos con poca delicadeza, estaba frustrado porque aunque Anna no hubiera mentido respecto a la cena con Jake eso no quitaba todo lo demás que parecia rodear la situación; el castaño no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche sobre su situación con Anna, para el su relación con Anna siempre habia sido suficiente ya que sabia que a paso lento pero seguro seguiría creciendo, después de todo estaban destinados a casarse un dia, pero ahora se preguntaba si esa tranquilidad con la que habían tomado ambos la relación era algo más, tal vez un deterioro entre ellos que pasaba de forma casi que desapercibida?

Mientras transcurrían las semanas Anna también pensaba en lo ocurrido con Yoh, ella tampoco habia sentido que hubieran problemas en su relación hasta ese momento; pero ahora que lo analizaba a fondo como podía llamar si quiera a eso una relación; si quitaba de la ecuación el compromiso Yoh y ella eran casi que dos desconocidos que compartían casa y clases, más ahora que su tiempo con el castaño era cada vez más y más limitado.

Anna estaba bastante atareada con la programación del paseo de ultimo año, era bastante trabajo y lo peor, era bastante trabajo para ella en conjunto con Jake al ser el administrador del dinero; tal vez Yoh no estaba tan loco al plantear que entra ella y Jake podía haber algo mas cuando empezó a escuchar ella misma los rumores que circulaban por la escuela y sopesarlo con la cantidad de tiempo que ahora parecía pasar con el pelirrojo aunque fuera a causa del consejo estudiantil.

La rubia ya no tenía cabeza para escuchar más rumores falsos en la escuela sobre lo buena pareja que hacían ella y Jake, el peor había ocurrido tan solo unos días después de su charla con Yoh y de que Jake se uniera al consejo.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Los miembros del consejo miraban entretenidos y un tanto asustados la pelea que llevaba lugar frente a ellos.

-YA TE LO DIJE! SOTU Y YO HICIMOS LAS COTIZACIONES ASI QUE EL Y YO LLEVAREMOS EL DINERO!- expresó totalmente molesta Anna dirigiéndose a Jake

-Pero que no entiendes mujer! Yo soy el tesorero y el dinero que se maneje aqui es mi responsabilidad! Si tienen que ir en persona a hacer un desembolso para el viaje yo mismo lo llevaré!- respondió decidido Jake

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO!, ASI HAN SIDO SIEMPRE LAS COSAS Y YA PUNTO FINAL-

-y yo ya te dije que no me importa como han sido siempre sino como son ahora, el tesorero se encarga del dinero que entra y sale de la caja, y adivina que! Ese soy yo! Asi que o voy yo o ese dinero no deja la caja!-

Anna no podía mas, tener a Jake en el consejo y mas en ese puesto era un gran contratiempo

-Mira Jake, la compañía a la que vamos a hacer el desembolso nos conocen a Sotu y a mi, fue con nosotros con los que negociaron el trato, como voy a mandar a alguien como tu en nuestro lugar?- dijo Anna mirando al chico de pies a cabeza despectivamente

-Alguien como yo?- dijo Jake burlándose y dando una vuelta en el mismo sitio como mostrándole que no habia nada malo con el- yo no veo que hay de malo conmigo-

-Que poca autocritica la de algunos- se quejo Anna cansada –Si mandamos a alguien como tu no se que tipo de escuela pensaran que somos, no mas mira tú uniforme y tu cabello, pareces un pandillero! NO Y NO!, Sotu y yo iremos punto final!-

Al siguiente día la gente no dejaba de hablar sobre la pelea de Anna y Jake, algunos consideraban que la chica habia sido muy grosera, otros encontraban bastante graciosa la forma de Anna de tratar a Jake; aun asi los murmullos se detuvieron cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases al tiempo que el ultimo alumno entraba en el salón.

-Wart? Pero que… que diablos te paso?- pregunto Sotu al ver que quien entraba era Jake; la atención de todo el salón estaba ahora sobre el chico y por que?, no solo Jake se habia puesto por primera vez el uniforme completamente y de forma decente sino que su cabello ya no era rojo!

-Jake, que bien te sienta el color rubio! – dijo una de las típicas fans del muchacho acercándose a el

-Gracias, y no me sucedió nada, solo que ya era hora de volver a mi color natural- respondió Jake quitándole importancia al asunto y dirigiéndose a su puesto en total calma mientras todos parecían obsérvalo.

Anna había visto al chico entrar y a decir verdad también se había sorprendido por el cambio, pero cuando lo vio acercarse desvió su mirada nuevamente a uno de sus libros ignorándolo totalmente.

-Buenos días mi Presi!- dijo Jake deteniéndose frente al puesto de Anna –te gusta mi nuevo look?-

Anna no dijo nada solo paso la pagina en su libro sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, Jake sonrió ampliamente, cuando Anna no respondía era por principalmente por que se había quedado sin palabras, es decir sin ofensas.

-Bueno si no hay más problemas los acompañare a hacer el desembolso, después de todo ya no parezco un pandillero verdad?- se burlo Jake pasando a su puesto finalmente.

Después de eso los rumores sobre como Jake había cambiando su aspecto solo para complacer a la rubia y la linda perfecta pareja de rubios que hacían ahora era lo único que se escuchaba en la escuela

\- - - FIN FLASHBACK - - -

Si bien desde que habia hablado con Yoh las cosas entre los dos no habían empeorado no habían mejorado, la chica sabia que en gran parte eran por los molestos rumores y se sentía en parte culpable, no por que ella los fomentara, nunca lo haría; sino por que aunque intentaba parecia no poder detenerlos; no se imaginaba estar en el lugar del castaño y escuchar rumores de el con alguien mas por toda la escuela dia tras dia, debía manejar mejor las cosas.

-Kyoyama lamento molestarte- interrumpió una de sus compañeras de clase – como sabes el club de cocina organiza cada año una maratón de horneado invitando los demás alumnos a que participen y en caso de que les guste se unan al club en el futuro-

Anna recibió el panfleto que le ofrecía la chica, al parecer el evento se llevaría a cabo al siguiente

-Sería muy bueno que tu como presidenta te unieras, dando el ejemplo- completo la chica tratando de interesar a Anna; pero aun así la rubia parecía totalmente ajena a la idea.

-O tal vez puedas simplemente ir y aprender a hornear algo especial ya sabes para dárselo a alguien especial- dijo la alumna picándole un ojo a Anna, la chica lo decía tratando de incentivarla desde el punto de vista emocional luego de escuchar también tantos rumores sobre la rubia y Jake; aun asi Anna no vio la cara de complicidad que le mostraba la chica al estar solo mirando el panfleto, y cuando la escucho ese algo especial para alguien especial solo le recordó a cierto castaño.

-Lo pensaré-

La chica se sintió satisfecha y se marchó dejando a Anna con sus pensamientos.

-Suena como el tipo de cosas que podría gustarle a Yoh –pensaba Anna para si misma .Tal vez sería la mejor forma de demostrarle a Yoh que quería arreglar las cosas con él y con nadie más; sería algo arriesgado desde su punto de vista ya que ella nunca había tenido un detalle romántico con Yoh, pero era una oportunidad para un primer detalle y mas por el momento que pasaban. Se preguntaba cual sería la reacción del shaman, pero pensándolo bien se trataba de Yoh, de seguro se sentiría feliz de que ella tuviera un detalle como ese para con el.

Anna no lo pensó mucho más y al siguiente día asistió a la maratón de horneado dejando a mas de una perpleja con su presencia.

-Kyoyama! Que bueno que te nos uniste!-

-Vine como presidenta a mostrar mi apoyo- dijo tranquilamente la chica poniéndose uno de los delantales

-Bien, el sistema es el siguiente a cada persona nueva se le asigna alguien del club para que le enseñe y ayude a hornear lo que quiera, que te gustaría hacer?-

-Galletas, galletas de naranja- respondió sin mas la chica

-Emm bien, Sookie ayudas a Kyoyama?- preguntó la organizadora del evento

Si bien Anna sabia cocinar y bastante bien, solo sabia hacer verdaderos platos de comida, es decir al crecer con Kino y siendo esta quien le enseñara no tenían tiempo de estar haciendo postres ni galletas, solo cocinaban lo necesario para alimentarse correctamente; asi que el hacer galletas era algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

La rubia había tenido que repetir al menos tres veces ya la masa de las galletas, habia que admirar su voluntad al no rendirse tras los fallidos intentos, más aun cuando Sookie le ofrecia su ayuda en la preparación y Anna se negaba, limitándose a escuchar sus instrucciones y consejos, la rubia quería hacer las galletas ella sola!

-Vaya parece que no se puede ser bueno en todo- comento por lo bajo uno de los miembros del club de cocina observando a Anna. Otras más al acabar con sus recetas se quedaban mirándola trabajar desde sus sitios, nunca la habían visto esforzarse tanto en algo, y era cierto ya que nunca nada era un verdadero reto para Anna.

Pronto llego la hora del receso y las demás chicas empezaron a salir del aula de cocina quedando dentro solo Anna y Sookie.

-Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude?- preguntó nuevamente Sookie viendo que Anna probaba una de las galletas recién preparadas y terminaba botando a la basura toda la bandeja de galletas

-No, yo puedo hacerlo-

-Ya no queda nadie aquí, no tienes por que seguir presionándote todos sabemos que eres una buena presidenta que apoya al club-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, olvidaba que esa era la excusa que les había dado al llegar.

-Es algo que debo hacer, yo misma-

Sookie sonrió y le dio animo a Anna con unas palmaditas en la espalda -Bien empecemos de nuevo-

Fuera del salón de cocina no tardo en recorrer la escuela los chismes sobre el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Anna para preparar unas simples galletas; era algo bastante gracioso pero que despertaba algunas dudas.

-Por qué no se rendirá y ya? Lleva todo el dia en eso- decía una chica a su grupo

-Ella no es de las que se rinde ante nada- respondió un chico

-Puede que sea eso, o puede ser que tenga una razón muy fuerte para no rendirse- dijo otra chica llamando la atención de los demás en la mesa. –No han notado como casi todas las personas que asistieron a la maratón de horneado cocinaron algo para una persona especial en sus vidas?-

Los otros chicos lo pensaron enseguida, era cierto bastantes tortas, galletas y demás habían sido entregadas ese dia pero más que todo entre parejas o potenciales parejas.

-Tu crees?-

-No veo otra razón, si no porque simplemente no se retiro cuando los demás lo hicimos; estoy segura que ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer-

-Tienes razón, y si es asi sin duda las galletas son para…- La chica solo volteo a mirar al fondo de la cafetería donde Jake estaba sentado con otros compañeros

-Wart!, por supuesto, ya se me hacia que tantos rumores tenían una razón de ser-

-Vaya nunca me imagine a Kyoyama de esa forma, tan… romántica?-

-Cuando el amor llega ni los más fuertes pueden resistirse-

Y sin más fue así como el rumor de que Anna horneaba con tanta dedicación unas galletas para Jake se esparció por la escuela.

El receso estaba por terminar cuando por fin! Anna habia conseguido hornear lo que en su opinión eran las galletas perfectas!, la rubia estaba bastante emocionada asi como su compañera Sookie.

-Gracias por todo Sookie- dijo Anna buscando un recipiente de plástico para guardar las galletas

-No te preocupes Anna, me alegra que estes conforme con el resultado, pero espera, tengo un mejor recipiente para tus galletas- dijo la chica buscando en uno de los gabinetes – aquí está!-

Sookie le pasó una hermosa caja verde con café a la chica que se cerraba con un elegante listón naranja, Anna sonrió al ver la caja, era perfecta, de seguro a Yoh también le gustaría.

-Gracias Sookie, no tenias por que molestarte-

-No es molestia Anna, ver cuánto esfuerzo hiciste con las galletas solo me hace pensar que unas galletas especiales merecen un empaque especial-

Anna se quitó el delantal y se limpió lo mejor que pudo, tenía que volver al salón cuanto antes, no podía perder más clases ese dia ni por el evento del club de cocina; tomó la caja de galletas y corrió al aula de clases, la chica llegó casi de ultimas y cuando lo hizo la mayoría del salón la vio entrar silenciosamente con la hermosa caja en las manos.

La mirada de Anna se cruzó con la de Yoh al entrar, la chica estaba bastante emocionada por lo cual no pudo esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, Yoh la miró con duda la chica se veía algo diferente. Aun aunque Anna moría por entregar las galletas a Yoh y que las probara no era el momento, todos en el salón parecían observarla además el profesor acababa de llegar justo tras de ella asi que sin poder hacer nada por el momento la chica prosiguió a su asiento.

-Wow pensé que habías abandonado la escuela- dijo Jake desde su asiento tras la rubia cuando esta se sentó.

-Ya quisieras- respondió Anna poniendo sus maleta en el respaldar y la caja de galletas en el piso junto a su silla.

-jeee… no lo sé, si te fueras creo que seria un poco aburrido; en todo caso escuche que pasaste toda la tarde cocinando?- se burló Jake

Anna decidió ignorarlo más ahora que la clase había comenzado asi que simplemente saco su lápiz y su cuaderno lista para escribir.

-Debo decir que la cocina te sienta, hueles muy bien- dijo Jake apoyándose en su escritorio para acercarse a Anna y poder percibir mejor el aroma que traía con ella. Las personas de los escritorios contiguos al de la pareja de rubios veían con disimulo la escena.

-Basta ya- dijo Anna suavemente moviendo su silla hacia al frente para alejarse de Jake que la olfateaba descaradamente

-Es eso vainilla y naranja- dijo el chico acercándose más

-Te dije que basta!-

-WART! KYOYAMA! Sucede algo?- llamó el profesor frente a la clase ya que no solo podía ver la escena entre Jake y Anna sino las sonrisas contenidas de los compañeros que los observaban alrededor.

Todo el salón volteó en el momento y vieron como la cara de Jake estaba casi que sobre el cabello de Anna y a la chica sonrojarse rápidamente por la escena.

-Lo lamento señor Bach fue mi culpa- dijo Jake tomando retomando la compostura y su asiento con una sonrisa fresca

El profesor dio un largo suspiro, no es como si los profesores no escucharan lo rumores que circulan entre los alumnos y más cuando era de alguien tan notorio como la presidenta estudiantil.

-Compostura jóvenes, mantengan la compostura- les reprochó el profesor Bach –pueden mantener sus hormonas tranquilas al menos hasta que salgan de clase por favor-

Anna vio con vergüenza la cara de picardía que le ofrecían los demás frente a ella, la de confusión de Manta y junto a esta la de molestia de Yoh que cuando la vio mirándolo simplemente volteo a mirar el pizarrón.

La chica suspiró, esas galletas y ese regalo no podían llegar en mejor momento y no solo eso lo habia pensado bastante y lo mejor era que se diera a conocer de una buena vez por todas que habia una relación entre ella e Yoh, al menos asi acallarían definitivamente los rumores que había algo entre Jake y ella, esperaba que Yoh estuviera de acuerdo.

Anna contaba con impaciencia los minutos hasta la salida de la escuela, no sabia si estaba emocionda o asustada por entregarle su regalo a Yoh, pero sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj, faltaban tan solo 8 escasos minutos para que terminara el día, difícilmente se habia podido concentrar desde que habia vuelto.

-Kyoyama el señor Asahi quiere verte- Anuncio Mur, la secretaria del director entrando al aula e interrumpiendo la clase

-genial- dijo Anna bajamente y con sarcasmo parándose para salir del salón, esperaba poder volver antes de que sonara el timbre para poder irse con Yoh.

Tan pronto como Anna salió del salón Jake no pudo evitar notar que aunque la chica se había marchado el delicioso aroma seguía allí asi que acercándo su pupitre sigilosamente al de Anna pudo notar que el delicioso aroma venia de la caja en el piso junto al puesto de la rubia.

El chico lo supo enseguida, esa caja contenía lo que fuera que hubiera estado horneando Anna todo el día y de lo que todos hablaban en la escuela, habia escuchado los rumores, pero era lo suficientemente realista para saber que no era algo que ella hubiera horneado especialmente para el como querían creer los demás; eso solo lo hizo querer mas la caja.

-ups- se quejo Jake simulando que se le había caído su libro y su cuaderno

Alguno de sus compañeros lo miraron por un segundo y luego volvieron a poner atención al maestro, Jake se levanto y sigilosamente recogió sus cosas y la caja; cuando el chico se sentó en su puesto puso la delicada caja en su regazo y la abrió.

-Con que son galletas…. me preguntó si sabrán tan bien como huelen- pensó para si mismo mientras tomaba una de las galletas de Anna; y como lo suponía estaban deliciosas así que siguió comiendo hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó.

Los demás alumnos comenzaban a alistarse para marcharse, así como también lo hacían Yoh y Manta.

-Nos veremos después Yoh, hoy tengo que acompañar a mi padre a una reunión de negocios; por favor despídeme de Anna- dijo Manta abandonando el salón

-Claro, mucha suerte; nos vemos después- respondió Yoh; el castaño espero que la mayoría se hubiera marchado y se levantó de su puesto estaba listo para que ese día terminara, los rumores de ese día habían sido mas molestos de lo usual y mas después de la escena de Jake y Anna en plena clase.

El muchacho tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al puesto de su prometida, sabía que no había vuelto aun de la oficina del director asi que pensaba tomar sus cosas y esperarla en la entrada de la oficina sin embargo cuando llego al escritorio notó que alguien más estaba aun en el salón, Jake.

Jake seguía sentado en su puesto con su usual tranquilidad, parecía comer algo.

-Asakura, gustas una galleta?- ofreció el chico levantando la caja

Yoh miró con algo de duda al rubio, Yoh no creía en rumores por mucho que lo molestaban pero algunas cosas eran imposibles de ignorar; indudablemente Anna habia faltado las primeras horas de clase por estar en el club de cocina el dia de la maratón de horneado, y más indudable aun, la caja que sostenía Jake con galletas era con la que Anna habia entrado después de receso al salón.

-Prueba una, están muy buenas; quien diría que Anna sabe cocinar jeje- se burló Jake

-No, está bien; yo… debo marcharme-

Jake lo miró con duda

-Esta bien, yo esperare que Anna venga por sus cosas- respondió Jake siguiendo con la caja de galletas- nos vemos-

Yoh dejo que sus pies lo guiaran casi que automáticamente a la salida, ese día no podía ponerse peor definitivamente.


	9. A donde llevan las buenas intensiones

Poco después de que Yoh se fuera, Anna volvió al salón; estaba un tanto molesta por la interrupción del director pero no había nada más que hacer. Cuando la rubia llegó al aula de clase se sorprendió de no haber encontrado a Yoh ni Manta por el camino, ya que pensó que de seguro la esperarían. Otra sorpresa no tan grata que se llevó fue la indeseable presencia que la esperaba en el salón de clases.

-Y que quería el anciano ahora?- pregunto Jake, quien se encontraba sentado en el pupitre de Anna

-Ya te lo dije es el señor Asahi - respondió con molestia la rubia pasándolo de largo para empezar a recoger sus cosas – y no es nada de tu incumbencia

Anna tomó su maleta y metió las pocas cosas que estaban por fuera, enseguida empezó a buscar la caja de galletas. Jake observaba a Anna buscar.

-Que estas buscando?-

Anna no respondió nada, simplemente siguió con su búsqueda, la caja no podía haber simplemente desaparecido, la chica empezaba a impacientarse.

Jake rio levemente mientras levantaba la caja a la vista de la chica –Acaso buscabas esto? –

Anna miró con molestia al rubio, como no lo había pensado antes, por que más estaría allí el chico si no es para fastidiarla.

-Como te atreves!, damela!- exigió la chica tratando de tomar la caja de las manos de Jake, sin embargo este fue más rápido y se quito del camino de la chica con la caja.

Anna intentaba atrapar al idiota de Jake como podía, mientras este la esquivaba por todo el salón burlándose de la chica.

-Damela maldito idiota!- la rubia estaba más allá que furica, si atrapaba al chico estaba más allá que perdido!

Previendo el siguiente movimiento del muchacho Anna pateo uno de los escritorios con fuerza haciendo que este golpeara la pared y detuviera el paso de Jake, sin embargo el escritorio golpeo otros más a su paso que cayeron creando un gran desastre.

-Pero que!- interrumpió uno de los profesores que acababa de entrar al aula al escuchar un impacto dentro

El profesor vio a Anna, Jake y un gran desorden.

-Pueden explicarme que demonios sucede aquí?, Kyoyama? Wart?-

Anna no dijo nada estaba demasiado molesta, solo miraba a Jake con odio, el chico viendo que la rubia no decía nada decidió tomar la situación en sus manos.

-Je, es algo curioso, estábamos buscando algo y sin querer tumbamos uno de los escritorios lo cual desato una reacción en cadena haciendo que otros cayeran-

El profesor los miró con incredulidad, pero aun asi no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que exigirles que –organicen este salón cuanto antes-

-por supuesto- respondió Jake con su típica sonrisa

-Y no pueden irse hasta que quede en perfecto estado- amenazo el maestro saliendo molesto del aula

Anna se acercó a Jake lentamente, no quería hacer más alboroto, había sido más que demasiado por un día –dámelas-

-a que te refieres- dijo con descaro Jake

-Ya sabes a que me refiero! Las galletas!- exigió levantando su mano para que se las entregara

-Aaaaa… eso, puedes tener la caja- dijo el rubio poniendo la caja en sus manos

Anna recibió la caja y por un segundo peso la caja, estaba muy liviana, estaba… VACIA!

Anna arrojó la caja al piso y tomó a Jake por el cuello del uniforme había tenido más suficiente del muchacho.

-DONDE ESTAN LAS GALLETAS!-

Mike sonrió con malestar, el agarre de Anna lo estaba ahorcando –Pues eran galletas-

Por la cercanía con el muchacho la rubia pudo detectar el aroma a vainilla y naranja proveniente de su aliento.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A COMERTE MIS GALLETAS! ERES UN…!-

Anna se sentía desconcertada, todo su trabajo todas sus intensiones! Como podía ser!

Jake disfrutaba de la ira de la chica aunque el agarre empezara a lastimarlo, por lo cual con un poco de fuerza la apartó. –Si te sirve de consuelo estaban muy buenas, en verdad que las disfrute- se burló Jake.

Anna sentía como la consumía la ira asesina

-OJALA TE HUBIERAS ENVENENADO O ATORADO! MISERABLE! ESAS GALLETAS NO ERAN PARA TI!-

-no lo eran?, que extraño, eso fue lo que escuche- dijo haciéndose el desentendido

La chica cacheteo fuertemente al rubio, lo que era la desfachatez!

-Ouch, no tienes por que ser tan ruda, además por qué te molestas tanto?, acaso para quien eran esas galletas?- preguntó con real duda mientras se sobaba el cachete

Jake nunca había visto ese semblante en la rubia, estaba enojada, pero también parecía herida?, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

Anna no quería ver más al muchacho asi que se dio la vuelta tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo apenas abrió la puerta del salón

-Esta ya todo en orden?- pregunto el profesor que los había regañado antes que parecía ir en camino de vuelta a cerciorar el estado del aula

Anna no dijo nada asi que el maestro y vio el mismo desorden

-Kyoyama! Le dije que no se iría hasta que este salón estuviera en orden!, Y usted Wart póngase a trabajar también!-

El maestro se quedó en el salón mientras Anna y Jake recogían el desorden que habían causado, no se dirigieron ni una palabra ni una mirada en todo ese tiempo, tardaron al menos una hora organizando todo luego de la cual cada uno partió por su camino.

Anna trataba de pasar su ira en el camino a casa, no podía creer lo que había pasado, tan pronto estuvo frente a la pensión dio un largo suspiro y puso su cara de siempre, no queria que Yoh se diera cuenta de su ánimo.

-Ya llegue- anuncio la rubia

-Bienvenida- respondió neutralmente Yoh desde el comedor

Anna dio un largo suspiro, galletas o no debía hablar con Yoh, ese era el objetivo que se había planteado ese día. La chica no sabía que le diría al castaño, solo quería darle a entender que no tenía por que seguir en la actitud que llevaba teniendo desde que habían hablado, asi que armándose de valor entró al comedor.

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo la chica tranquilamente sentándose a la mesa

-Si- respondió el chico con desinterés

Anna notó que Yoh estaba bastante extraño.

-te sucede algo?- pregunto la chica

-A decir verdad si, es momento de hablar- afirmó el castaño sentado frente a la rubia bastante seria.

En la mansión de Jake el chico se había acostado en su cama, estaba cansado además se sentía algo mal, solo que no sabía por que. Pensaba en la cachetada que le habia dado la rubia y en cuanto había apretado su cuello, en verdad que era fuerte pero aun asi eso no era lo que le molestaba o no lo que lo había dañado realmente, lo que sentía que lo lastimaba era el recuerdo de la mirada de Anna.

Jake tapó su rostro con sus manos como tratando de borrar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, quería borrar a Anna de su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba cuanto tiempo habia permanecido la chica allí?, no recordaba un momento hace mucho que no la tuviera presente.

-Pero que demonios! Yo solo quería hacerla enojar!- dijo para si mismo el chico –ya debería ser más que suficiente o no?-

De vuelta en la pensión la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba, Yoh le había dicho a Anna que debían hablar pero luego de eso se había quedado totalmente callado hasta que… -Creo que no deberíamos seguir con el compromiso-

Las palabras de Yoh tomaron totalmente por sorpresa a Anna, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar asi que permaneció en silencio. Yoh había pensado bastante no solo ese día sino durante ya algún tiempo el cómo Anna podía llegar a tener sentimientos por alguien más, fuera Jake o u otra persona, pero por el compromiso no haría nada al respecto, hasta ese día en que todos los rumores que había escuchado se veían confirmados por un detalle como el de las galletas.

-Yo, no… entiendo por que dices eso- preguntó con duda y algo de temor la rubia viendo el serio temple de Yoh

-en verdad no lo sabes?-

La chica lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza

\- Dime Anna, ¿por qué crees que deberíamos seguirlo?-

Anna se sentía bastante nerviosa no sabía que responder, así que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente –Porque asi como lo dices en un compromiso, uno que hicimos hace años, entre nosotros ante tu familia-

Yoh sintió algo de decepción tras la respuesta de Anna, pero eso solo lo hizo sentir mayor seguridad y firmeza ante su decisión.

-No es suficiente, el compromiso no es suficiente para mí-

Yoh se refería a que estar junto a alguien solo por una promesa como esa no tenía valor para el, aun así lo que Anna entendió fue que ella y esa relación no eran suficiente para el chico, si era asi el tenia razón y no tenía sentido el seguir con tal farsa.

-Lo es para ti?- preguntó el muchacho.

Anna quería estar con Yoh, eso lo sabia bastante bien, nunca lo había dudado; sobre el compromiso a ella en verdad no le molestaba aunque hubiera sido impuesto por la familia no era menos significativo para ella, de ser así nunca lo hubiera aceptado, lo tenia bastante claro, pero parecía ser que al muchacho no; si el no quería estar ella no lo obligaría.

-Si eso es lo que deseas- aceptó Anna con pesadez

-Es lo mejor- dijo Yoh con tristeza

Anna se levantó de la mesa, no podría seguir allí por mas tiempo sin que sus emociones la delataran.

-empacaré mis cosas- dijo la rubia

Yoh mantenía su mirada fija en la mesa sin embargo el último comentario de Anna hizo que volteara a mirarla

-no tienes por qué irte-

-No sería apropiado que roto el compromiso siguiéramos conviviendo juntos- dijo la chica mirando hacia la puerta con pesadez –además será mejor que alguno vaya en persona y se lo notifique a la familia-

Yoh se quedó en silencio por un momento, ya se imaginaba que dirían sus padres y sus abuelos

-Yo se los diré, no te preocupes por eso- dijo el chico

Anna asintió, tal vez sería mejor que él lo hiciera después de todo los Asakura ya no eran su familia

-Aun quedan tres meses para terminar clases y la secundaria- dijo Yoh parándose de la mesa –No tiene sentido que abandones todo después de todo tu esfuerzo, lo mejor será que termines aquí la secundaria, después de eso de seguro podrás hacer o ir a donde quieras-

-No lo sé Yoh- dijo la chica con incomodidad- está ya no es mi casa y tu…-

Yoh se sintió bastante mal por las palabras de la chica, debía terminar cuanto antes con esa conversación ya que no podría continuarla por más tiempo.

-Por favor Anna, está siempre será tu casa pase lo que pase, y si es por mi yo puedo marcharme-

El incomodo silencio entre la ex pareja se hacía cada vez más denso.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, en verdad -

Yoh asintió, independiente de todo lo que pasaba el no quería marcharse de allí, no por ahora -Me marchare al finalizar el año escolar, volveré a Izumo; cuando este allá le informare a la familia sobre nuestra decisión-

Anna sintió algo de enojo con el castaño en el momento, no sentía que lo que pasaba fuera para nada su decisión, pero no tenía sentido pelear por algo como eso, si Yoh no quería estar comprometido con ella no importaba de quien fuera o no la decisión de romper finalmente el compromiso.

\- No creo que sea buena idea esperar tanto para decírselos- se opuso Anna

-Si se los décimos ahora lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos pueda terminar aquí el año escolar-

Yoh tenía razón, de seguro Kino la enviaría de vuelta a Osore mientras decidía que hacer con ella y a Yoh de seguro lo comprometerían de nuevo y… definitivamente no quería pensar más allá de eso.

-Como quieras-

Yoh trataba de reconocer las emociones que podía tener Anna en el momento, pero la chica era bastante buena ocultando cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar por su mente

-Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme – dijo Anna sin emoción alguna

Yoh asintió mirándola fijamente

-Bien, me retiro a mi habitación- dijo la chica y luego salió del comedor

Yoh se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio por un tiempo, había tomado todo lo que tenia para poder llevar a cabo esa conversación, pero al menos ahora Anna seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, le pesaba dejarla ir, pero quería que la rubia fuera feliz en sus propios términos, cosa que nunca ocurriría si seguía comprometida con el.

Anna entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con afán tras de ella, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar además de las lagrimas subiendo a sus ojos lenta y dolorosamente, de todas las formas que pensó que terminaría ese día nunca imagino que terminaría de tal manera. No entendía la repentina decisión de Yoh, tal vez no era una decisión tan repentina, de seguro no, de seguro lo habría estado pensado pero desde hace cuanto?

La chica no sabía que pensar, a decir verdad no quería pensar en absoluto en lo que había sucedido, solo quería descansar y dejar atrás las emociones que la invadían, la tristeza, la decepción y la impotencia, la chica apenas distendió su cama y se acostó a dormir, había sido un día demasiado largo.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh y Anna se levantaron con desanimo, ninguno había podido dormir tranquilamente, las cosas no mejoraron cuando se toparon en la cocina, eran consientes que vivirían un tiempo más bajo el mismo techo, cada uno esperaba por su parte que no se volviera una convivencia tortuosa.

Yoh entró a la cocina y encontró a Anna parada junto al mesón de la cocina tomando algo de jugo; por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y surgió un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-Buenos días- saludo un tanto incomodo Yoh

La chica tomo de un sorbo el jugo restante y respondió –Buenos días, con permiso-

Yoh vio que la chica se marcharía en ese momento así que la detuvo –espera Anna-

La rubia se detuvo en su sitio pero sin girar a ver al castaño

-Acerca de lo de ayer- susurró Yoh lentamente

Anna sentía que el aire llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones, sería posible que Yoh hubiera recapacitado y cambiado de opinión?, pero no, no era asi. -creo que lo mejor será tratar de llevar las cosas en paz por el tiempo que convivamos aquí-

La rubia permaneció tensa en la misma posición, agradecía que Yoh no pudiera ver su rostro ya que no podía ocultar la ira y el dolor que la invadían con cada palabra del castaño, se sentía tan herida.

-no lo crees?- dijo Yoh tratando de fingir una sonrisa lo mejor que podía

-Como sea- respondió irritada la rubia

-Anna, por favor…- suplico el castaño acercándose a la chica por detrás y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica con lentitud

Anna sintió la mano de Yoh apoyarse suavemente en su hombro, era un contacto leve pero bastante cálido, por un momento se sintió desarmada ante el chico.

-Está bien- respondió con suavidad ante la petición del shaman

Yoh sonrió de una forma un poco más natural, el había tomado la iniciativa y la decisión que los tenía allí, en esa situación, debía de tener fe en que de una u otra forma las cosas se solucionarían.

Anna partió enseguida para la escuela no se sentía con ganas de esperar a Yoh y mucho menos de ir todo el camino con el, Yoh no la detuvo ya que tampoco se sentía con ganas de ir junto a ella asi que espero el tiempo prudente para salir de la pensión, si la vida en la pensión ahora sería difícil no quería ni pensar como seria en la escuela donde había comenzado su calvario.

La rubia llegó a la escuela, su actitud era muy extraña, si bien ella nunca había sido de las que iniciaba conversaciones tampoco era como si huyera de ellas pero ese día la chica parecía ignorar al mundo entero, cualquier palabra o saludo dirigido a ella pasaba de largo como si los demás no existieran.

Y no era la única extraña, Jake había llegado al salón de clase con una actitud un tanto inusual para su propio ser, habia llegado muy callado y se habia dirigido directamente a su silla, pasando de largo por el puesto de Anna como si ella no estuviera allí.

De camino a la escuela Yoh se topo como siempre con Manta

-Buenos días Yoh!- saludo el pequeño

-Buenos días Manta- saludo secamente el castaño

-Como va todo?- inicio la conversación el pequeño como de costumbre

Yoh miro a Manta de reojo, como una pregunta tan pequeña y rutinaria representaba un gran dilema en ese momento, pero el castaño no quería entrar en detalles ni en el tema que lo atormentaba por el momento.

-Bien, como estuvo la reunión de ayer?-

Manta estaba un tanto emocionado, le había ido muy bien, sentía que las clases extras que tomaba empezaban a rendir fruto, así que empezó a comentarle a Yoh lo ocurrido; el castaño hacia el mayor intento por concentrarse en la historia de Manta, pero cada paso que se acercaban a la escuela parecía ser más difícil.

Yoh y Manta llegaron al aula justo antes de que sonara el timbre y se dirigieron a sus asientos, aunque Yoh no quería no pudo evitar mirar por un momento a Anna, la chica se encontraba en su asiento leyendo totalmente concentrada un libro, la rubia parecía estar bien, mucho mejor de lo que el se sentía.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera lenta y normal hasta el timbre que anunciaba la hora del receso, Jake fue el primero en dejar el aula de clases, parecía tener afán ya que casi que corrió cuando sonó el timbre. Luego de esto los demás empezaron a salir, Yoh se quedo sentado en su asiento como esperando algo.

-Que hambre tengo!- exclamó Manta parado estirándose

Yoh parecía ponerle atención al pequeño pero no era asi del todo ya que pudo notar por el rabillo de su ojo como Anna salía del salón bastante rápido, en su opinión evitándolos.

-Que Anna tiene una reunión?- dijo el pequeño Manta cuando vio que la chica salía sin decir nada

Yoh se paró en ese momento con calma, no era que esperara que Anna fuera a comer con ellos como siempre, ciertamente no después del día anterior, pero tampoco quería cerrar la posibilidad, razón por la cual quiso esperar para ver que hacia la chica al sonar el timbre.

-No, simplemente no creo que quiera comer conmigo- respondió Yoh a Manta

-contigo? Por que? Esta enojada? Que hiciste ahora?- pregunto burlonamente el pequeño

-yo…- dijo Yoh con malestar- nosotros decidimos darnos… un tiempo?-

Manta miró a Yoh con incredulidad y preguntó –Un tiempo? A que te refieres?

\- al compromiso, a decir verdad… decidimos romperlo, pero no quiero hablar de eso por ahora-

Manta miró el semblante de Yoh, ya le pareció un poco extraño desde la mañana, pero conocía bien al castaño si no quería hablar de eso en el momento y mas por el sitio en que se encontraban lo mejor seria respetarlo.

-Claro, será mejor ir a comer algo- dijo Manta amablemente

Yoh asintió y miro al pequeño, podía ver la notoria preocupación de su amigo por el –Gracias Manta-

Anna por su parte no quiso ir a la cafetería como siempre, no solo no quería ver a Yoh sino que no quería ver a nadie, hace mucho no se sentía tan atraída a la soledad como en ese momento, necesitaba paz y silencio absoluto para poder lidiar con todo el ruido en su mente.

La chica subió a la azotea de la escuela y estando allí se sentó en una banca a comer en paz una manzana mientras miraba el horizonte, estaba en total calma hasta que escuchó la puerta metálica abrirse, genial, lo que necesitaba: compañía indeseada; cuando la rubia volteo a mirar vio al recién llegado, para mayor desgracia una de las personas que menos quería ver en el momento, Jake Wart. Jake también se sorprendió por un segundo de ver a la chica allí, a decir verdad solo había subido a ese sitio con la intensión de evitarla y ahora se la encontraba de frente y sola, ninguno alcanzo a emitir ni una palabra, sus miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo hasta que Jake dio la vuelta y sin más abandono el sito.

Anna dio un suspiro de alivio, no queria lidiar con nadie y menos con alguien tan molesto. Jake bajo a toda velocidad, la maldita mirada de Anna lo seguía desde ayer y la que habían compartido hace un segundo empezaba a perseguirlo también!

-Esta todo bien?- pregunto una compañera de curso que vio a Jake bajar afanosamente

-emm, si… todo esta- empezó a responder Jake hasta que detallo quien era la chica frente a el, Meilin, la que se podría decir la segunda chica más linda de la clase y del colegio- bien linda, no te preocupes por mi- dijo el chico sonriendo

Meilin se sonrojo un poco, la sonrisa de Jake en verdad era arrolladora, el nunca le había dedicado una así a ella. Por su parte Jake se sintio un poco mejor, el efecto que tenia en las chicas especialmente en una tan linda como era Meilin siempre hacían que su ego se mantuviera alto.

–Bien, me retiro a la cafetería, con permiso- se disculpo penosamente Meilin

-Está bien, quieres que te acompañe?- dijo galantemente el rubio

La chica se sonrojo más y asintió levemente

Entre más días pasaban las cosas más parecían cambiar; los rumores de Jake y Anna empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, más cuando el chico empezó no solo a no determinar a la rubia para nada sino que a encontrar casi que diariamente una nueva chica en la escuela a la cual dedicar su atención y molestar.

Por su parte Yoh y Anna tal como lo habían hablado siguieron conviviendo en la pensión y asistiendo a la escuela mientras terminaban la preparatoria; la convivencia entre ellos no había mejorado pero tampoco había empeorado, eran corteses entre si, a veces comían juntos aunque en total silencio, a decir verdad trataban de encontrarse lo menos posible fuera o dentro de la pensión.

Tanto Anna como Yoh trataban de ocuparse lo más que podían, ninguno quería permitirse pensar en un tema que los estaba carcomiendo poco a poco desde adentro, su separación. Para Anna no era tan difícil ya que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer en cuanto a sus estudios y el consejo estudiantil; para Yoh era un poco más complicado, todas las tardes llegaba a la pensión donde no solo corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Anna si es que ella llegaba temprano, sino que el silencio allí empezaba a volverse un tanto abrumador.

Un día al salir de clases Yoh decidió cambiar su rutina, necesitaba algo de aire o se volvería loco, empezó a caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontró en un sitio que le pareció bastante conocido.

-Umm, es el centro comercial donde me trajeron las chicas de la subasta- pensó el castaño para si mismo. Yoh entró al sitio a dar una vuelta, al fin y al cabo no tenía a donde más ir, camino por los corredores del centro comercial hasta que se encontró frente a una tienda que recordaba bien.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido en que puedo… tu?- exclamó con emoción la vendedora cuando el chico entró a la tienda de música

-jiji Hola! Mimi verdad?- saludo amablemente Yoh

-Si, y tu eres… ummm…ummmm- trato de recordar la chica fallidamente

-Yoh-

-jeje lo siento, nunca he sido buena con nombres, pero recuerdo las cosas importantes como que eres fan de Soul Bob!-

-JIji si, ese soy yo-

-No pensé que volviera a verte o no al menos hasta que el sacará un nuevo disco, pero dime en que puedo ayudarte?-

Yoh paso la tarde en la tienda de música escuchando diferentes Cd's, varios bajo la recomendación de Mimi, la chica si que sabia de música.

-Uyy! Mira la hora- dijo la chica viendo el reloj; -ya es hora de cerrar-

-Tan pronto?- pregunto Yoh sorprendido, era la primera tarde en el mes que no era eterna para el.

-jaja si, aunque no lo creas eso es lo que pasa después de casi 5 horas cuando llegan las 8 de la noche-

-jeje lo lamento, no me di cuenta que hora era-

-no te preocupes, ni yo, generalmente cierro a las 7; entonces dime quieres llevar alguno d elos CD's?-

-seria grosero no hacerlo despues de todo el tiempo que gastaste en mi como cliente- respondió Yoh sacando su billetera

-No tienes que comprar algo solo por eso, no te preocupes-

-En verdad quiero hacerlo, me gustaron mucho estos dos CD's- dijo Yoh señalando cuales quería llevar

-Los dos son por encargo, recuerdas que te conté cuando nos conocimos-

-ohh claro, bueno entonces te parece si los pago hoy y los recojo….-

-en dos días, es decir el viernes? - respondió la chica feliz por la venta

-Perfecto, aquí estaré; gracias Mimi-

-No hay de que, nos vemos!-

En la pensión Anna se encontraba en su habitación estudiando, habia llegado un poco después de las 5, desde entonces habia permanecido encerrada en su habitación ya que de seguro Yoh también estaría en la pensión, o eso pensaba hasta que pasadas un poco mas de las 8 escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y al chico entrar anunciando su regreso.

-Ya llegué- dijo el muchacho como era costumbre al entrar a la casa

Anna miró su reloj, donde había podido estar el muchacho para llegar a esa hora?, las ideas empezaban a volar por su mente, pero decidió detenerlas, ese no era su problema, ya no; asi que tomando el libro con el que estudiaba antes de la interrupción se obligo a concentrarse en este nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Anna salió mas temprano, tenían una reunión antes de clases con el consejo, tan pronto llegó vio que la mayoría de los miembros ya estaban allí, entre ellos incluido Jake; desde el incidente con las galletas, para suerte de Anna Jake habia tomado su distancia, ya no la atosigaba ni se salía de su camino solo para irritarla, al decir verdad estaba un tanto agradecida ya que no lo hubiera podido soportar con todo lo que pasaba en su vida para entonces. Aun asi se sentía un poco incomoda cuando tenia que trabajar con el como miembro del consejo ya que el chico aunque antes era molesto al menos le hablaba, ahora parecia hacer lo imposible por evitarla, cosa que no podía ser entre la presidenta y tesorero estudiantil.

La relación de Jake con los demás miembros del consejo era bastante buena, la chica se preguntaba por que no podía ser asi con ella al menos mientras trabajaban juntos, haría más fácil las cosas para ella y de seguro para todos, pero bueno no era algo que le importara tanto para dedicarle mayor pensamiento.

-Será mejor que empecemos- dijo Anna a Sotu

-Perfecto. Buenos días a todos, por favor tomen sus asientos, la reunión está a punto de comenzar- anuncio el chico

Se leyó el acta anterior, la orden del día y entraron en tema.

-Bien como todos saben falta un mes exactamente para el viaje de último año, todo se encuentra organizado, pagado y listo- dijo Sotu

-Bien, tema cerrado entonces, prosigamos- dijo Anna

-No precisamente- expresó Sotu- la razón por la que lo traigo a colación es porque si bien el viaje siempre ha estado planeado para 7 días, esta vez se da la posibilidad de que sea para 8-

-explícate- dijo Anna mientras ella y los demás ponían atención

-Como saben el viaje se llevara a cabo en las montañas de Honu, donde hemos apartado unas cabañas para el grupo; el dueño de las cabañas me llamo hace unos días y ofreció una noche más para todo el grupo totalmente gratis-

-Gratis? Por qué razón?- pregunto Jake, el sabia que nada en el mundo podía ser gratis y por que si

-Esa fue mi primera pregunta- respondió Sotu –parece ser que el pueblo en donde quedan las cabañas organiza un festival anualmente y el festival comienza la noche en que se supone que partiríamos, es decir si nos quedamos solo los 7 días iniciales no podríamos asistir al festival-

-¿Que tiene que ver el festival con el dueño de las cabañas?- preguntó Anna

-El no solo lo organiza sino que es el principal benefactor del festival-

-es decir el principal lucrado de las ganancias del festival- dijo Jake

Sotu asintió y prosiguió - en todo caso ofreció no solo la noche gratis para que pudiéramos asistir al festival sino que precio especial en las entradas para los de nuestra escuela-

-ya veo- dijo Anna con calma –y que tan posible es todo esto?

-Bien, primero averigüe sobre el festival para saber si en verdad valía la pena –decía Sotu sacando unas hojas y empezando a rotarlas entre los presentes- como podrán ver en los presentes documentos el festival ha tenido muy buenas críticas en los últimos 5 años, además se puede ver en las imágenes un poco de los eventos que toman lugar en este-

Anna asintió viendo la información entregada por Sotu

-Además de esto hablé con Asahi planteándole la posibilidad de que nos diera un lunes de más libre a los de ultimo año para poder extender el paseo un día y este accedió sin mayor problema; lo único que hace falta es correr los números con el tesorero para saber si hay presupuesto suficiente para las entradas del carnaval- termino Sotu mirando a Jake quien leía también la información entregada.

-Bien, entonces estamos pendientes de si hay el suficiente presupuesto- dijo Anna

-asi es, claro si es que el consejo lo aprueba – respondió Sotu

Anna espero que todos los presentes terminaran de leer la información.

-Bueno entonces solo queda someterlo a votación; alguien tiene una pregunta antes de que se lleve a cabo?- anuncio Anna

Nadie dijo nada, la información era bastante clara

-Quienes estén de acuerdo con extender el viaje de ultimo año un día mas para asistir al carnaval en las condiciones expuestas por el vicepresidente y bajo la condición de que hayan fondos suficientes para solventarlo - expuso la rubia

Todos levantaron la mano en señal de acuerdo

-Bien, la moción queda aprobada y pendiente para su ejecución según decida el tesorero al correr los números; eso será todo por ahora, se levanta la sesión- finiquito Anna

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a salir del aula.

-Buen trabajo Sotu- dijo Anna al chico que seguía sentado a su lado

-No fue nada jeje, yo solo expuse lo que planteo el dueño de las cabañas- respondió con una modesta sonrisa el chico

-Me refiero a eso y a la información que reuniste, hizo fácil el tomar la decisión-

-tu crees? Jeje- dijo apenado el chico

-Sotu, buena presentación- dijo Jake interrumpiendo

-Gracias Wart-

-Si quieres podemos reunirnos mañana después de clases para correr los números y así poder anunciar en la siguiente reunión la decisión final-

-Claro, nos vemos aquí después de clases-

Jake asintió sin siquiera dedicar media mirada a Anna y se marchó

Anna tampoco dirigió ni pizca de atención a Jake

-Anna, puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto con algo de temor Sotu

-Claro Sotu, que sucede?- dijo la chica pensando que se trataba de un tema del consejo

-No te lo tomes a mal, no es que yo sea una persona metida y lo sabes… pero que sucede o bueno que sucedió entre Wart y tu?-

La pregunta dejo totalmente desconcertada a la rubia, como que que pasaba o había pasado entre ella y Jake?, claramente nada pasaba y nada había pasado.

-No sé a que te refieres- respondió la chica poniéndose de pie para irse – entre Wart y yo no paso ni pasa nada más que los rumores infundados de la gente.

Sotu la miró con algo de incredulidad –Yo no digo que los rumores sean ciertos, o bueno no lo creía hasta ahora-

Anna fusilo a Sotu con la mirada –explícate-

-Bueno jeje, te lo dije no lo tomes a mal; es solo que pasaron de tener una…. No sé cómo describirlo relación?, bueno de pasar bastante tiempo juntos a de repente, no dirigirse una mirada ni por accidente-

Anna sabia a lo que se refería el chico y le molestaba bastante la percepción de la gente, ella nunca quiso pasar todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar con Jake, pero el chico no hacia mas que perseguirla para molestarla! No era culpa de ella que los demás fueran unos mentecatos y pensaran en eso como algún tipo de relación.

-Son solo impresiones te puedo asegurar, empezando por que los rumores son los que hacían parecer que compartíamos mas tiempo del que en verdad era ahora que los rumores al fin se han calmado lo que sale a flote es la realidad; entre Wart y yo nunca paso ni va a pasar nada-

-Ok, solo me lo preguntaba por que, pareciera que casi que desde que ustedes se alejaron, o bueno los rumores cesaron te ves un poco… tensa-

-Si fuera así créeme que nunca seria por eso y menos por el-

Pasaron dos días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin más llegó la tarde del viernes; Yoh iba en camino a la tienda de música después de clases, estaba un tanto feliz de tener a donde ir antes de que iniciara el fin de semana y tuviera que quedarse en la pensión mas ahora que Manta parecía mas ocupado que nunca con los deberes de su empresa.

-Hola!- Saludo Yoh entrando a la tienda

-Yoh! Que bueno verte- respondió Mimi desde el mostrador un poco atareada entre los clientes

-Uy veo que estas un poco ocupada-

-Jeje solo un poco, pero dame un minuto por favor-

Yoh veía como Mimi atendía con ánimo un cliente tras otro, aun asi parecían seguir llegando más y más. En un pequeño respiro que tuvo la chica se acercó a Yoh quien estaba ojeando los nuevos CD's .

-Lo lamento, hay algunos días en que no tengo tiempo ni de salir a almorzar jeje-

-No te preocupes- dijo Yoh – espero que no te moleste, pero reorganice algunos de los CD's-

-Para nada, me ahorraste al menos una hora más de trabajo; espera un momento aquí te traeré tus discos de una vez-

Mimi fue rápidamente y volvió con lo prometido

-Espero que los disfrutes- dijo la chica entregándoselos a Yoh –tengo que seguir atendiendo, permiso-

Mimi volvió a donde uno de los clientes la solicitaba, Yoh solo miro con algo de tristeza a la chica, se veía un tanto agotada, y sin decir mas salió de la tienda de música.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Jake esperaba la llegada de Sotu tal como habían acordado dos días antes para correr los números sobre el viaje y el festival. El chico se mecía con tranquilidad en una de las sillas cuando escucho la puerta del aula abrirse.

-Ya era hora- dijo Jake sentándose bien para ver al recién llegado, pero para su sorpresa no era quien esperaba.

-Sotu tuvo una emergencia familiar y me pidió que viniera en su lugar- dijo Anna llegando y sentándose con sus cuadernos

-emm, está bien- respondió Jake con algo de desconcierto aun notorio en su voz –comencemos cuanto antes para acabar lo más rápido posible

Anna asintió sacando lápiz y papel.

De vuelta en la tienda de discos Mimi al fin podía dar un respiro, habia sido una tarde atareada, como todos los viernes y como eran en general los fines de semana cuando los estudiantes salian de sus clases y se dirigían con sus amigos al centro comercial. A chica miro alrededor, solo queda ella allí asi que saco un paquete de galletas y empezó a comerlo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-No me digas que ese es tu almuerzo- dijo el recién llegado en modo de burla

-Te lo dije, hay días en que no hay tiempo para mas- dijo la chica siguiendo con su triste comida

-JIJI, entonces es una suerte que me haya encontrado con esto- dijo el chico mostrándole una bolsa de comida y una soda

-Que viniste a tentarme- respondió la chica con ironía

-Claro que no jiji, vine a asegurarme que no mueras en el trabajo y a traerte algo de comer –

La chica sonrió enseguida, no solo ella sino su estomago en verdad lo agradecían –Muchas gracias Yoh!-

-No hay de que- dijo entregándole la bolsa

La chica empezó a devorar en un santiamén el contenido pero entre mordida y mordida simplemente y soltó sin más la siguiente pregunta –te gustaría un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda?-

Yoh miró a la chica con duda, no lo necesitaba y ciertamente nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que se daba la oportunidad –no suena mal, cuando comienzo?-

En la escuela Anna y Jake hacían cuentas en total silencio y a decir verdad en total incomodidad, el chico sentía ganas de mirarla, de molestarla de hablarle, pero no! desde aquel dia en que la mirada de Anna le había llegado de esa forma habia decidido alejarse lo mas posible de la chica, no le gustaba sentirse en la forma que ella lo habia hecho sentir.

Habia sido difícil en clase, considerando que la persona frente a el era Anna, y en general en receso y en las reuniones del consejo, pero estar solo en una habitación con ella a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros lo estaba haciendo casi que imposible; el estaba por volverse loco, debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Bueno ya!- declaró Jake levantándose de golpe y asustando a la chica – no se que estamos haciendo acá tu y yo sabemos que hay dinero más que suficiente para el festival y para lo que quisieran hacer en ese dichoso paseo-

Anna lo miró con extrañeza, que estaba loco?

-Tenemos que ajustar todas las cuentas ya que aunque haya mas que suficiente dinero ya se había destinado para otras cosas- dijo la chica volviendo a concentrarse en los cuadernos y la calculadora.

-No me interesa! Yo mismo pagare por los ticketes de todos para el festival solo acabemos con esto de una buena vez si-

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me que quedare a terminar esto como se lo prometí a Sotu-

Jake suspiró con cansancio, estar cerca de la chica no era tan malo cuando ella parecía tratarlo con su típico desinterés.

-Bien…- suspiro el chico nuevamente – como odio este trabajo- dijo mas para si mismo que para Anna

-No lo haces tan mal para odiarlo tanto- dijo la chica levemente sorprendiendo a Jake, aunque esta ni siquiera levantara su mirada del libro. Jake observo a Anna con extrañeza, que Anna Kyoyama acababa de dedicarle unas palabras amables! A propósito!?

Anna sentía la mirada fija de Jake en ella, y lo entendía hasta ella se habia sorprendido al decir lo que dijo, pero no lo decía por que si, era verdad; la chica había delegado casi que todas sus funciones conjuntas con el tesorero, es decir Jake, a Sotu, ya que no quería tener que acercarse a el mas de lo necesario; Sotu le había comentado a la rubia del buen trabajo que estaba haciendo Jake en cuanto a administración del dinero, disminución de costos y hasta aumento de rentabilidad al poner el dinero que no se estaba usando en cuentas de ahorro, pero no fue si no hasta que vio ese día los libros que evidencio cuan cierto era.

-Ya casi termino con mi parte, apresúrate con la tuya- dijo la chica haciendo que Jake volviera a concentrarse en su trabajo

Jake y Anna trabajaron toda la tarde en el presupuesto, a decir verdad no había sido tan malo ni desagradable como los dos pensaron que serian; Anna recordó la tarde en el club que habían compartido con Jake, habia sido algo muy parecido a ese dia en que Jake le mostraba que podía ser una persona educada, inteligente e ingeniosa. Por su parte Jake empezaba a sentir que si trataba a Anna mejor como lo hacia en ese momento y no trataba de atosigarla ni molestarla en exceso como lo había hecho en el pasado las cosas entre ellos no eran tan malas, en el sentido que su compañía y su mirada no lo atormentaban.

-Perfecto!- exclamó Jake cerrando el libro de cuentas y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza – tal como quedo el presupuesto servirá para todo lo que se había planeado sin sufrir mayores cambios o detrimentos-

-Bien, entonces haremos en anuncio sobre la aprobación del dia extra y el festival el lunes en la reunión- respondió la rubia empezando a recoger sus cosas

Jake miró el reloj, vaya la tarde había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de noche.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Anna dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón

-Espera, Anna, mi chofer esta esperando afuera, no quieres que te acerque a tu casa?-

Anna lo pensó por un momento, estaba algo cansada y a decir verdad no le vendría mal el aventón, además Jake parecía comportarse al fin como una persona normal con ella

-Bien, vamos- aceptó la chica saliendo del salón seguida por el rubio


	10. Nuevos comienzos

El camino a la pensión era relativamente corto y más si se iba en auto, pero fue más corto aun; en contra de todos los pronósticos Anna y Jake sostenían una entretenida charla en el auto.

-…luego de eso Max se enojo tanto que arrojo el palo de golf al piso- contaba Jake entre risas – y este le reboto directamente en la cara JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Anna reía no tan abiertamente como Jake pero si a su modo, escuchar semejante historia del chico que había conocido tiempo en el club y que parecía ser tan caballeroso y puesto en su lugar era bastante gracioso.

-Claro que todos tuvimos nuestras buenas carcajadas, pero cuando pudimos volver a respirar lo llevamos a la enfermería, el muy idiota se había roto el mismo la nariz- término la historia Jake retomando el aire.

-Es un idiota- comento Anna con gracia

-Si que lo es; después de eso nadie quiso volver a retarlo en nada por un mes-

Anna miró por la ventana, no se habia dado cuenta cuando pero el auto ya se encontraba detenido frente a la pensión.

-Gracias por la historia y por el aventón Wart, nos vemos- dijo la chica preparándose para salir

Sin embargo Jake la detuvo sujetando levemente su brazo

-espera, no habia tenido la oportunidad pero, quisiera disculparme por el incidente… de las galletas- se disculpo el rubio mirándola directamente, se sentía bastante culpable por la forma en que la habia hecho reaccionar ese día.

Anna se quedo quieta en su sitio y dando un cansado suspiro apenas respondió –eso ya está en el pasado-

Jake asintió y soltó el brazo de la chica y se despidió –Buenas noches-

Anna asintió como respuesta y bajo del auto.

Yoh había salido de la tienda de discos un poco después de las 7, Mimi le habia explicado un poco el funcionamiento del sitio, sus funciones y demás, luego de eso el chico caminaba de vuelta a casa cuando vio a lo lejos un elegante coche negro parqueado frente a la pensión.

-Parece uno de los coches ejecutivos de Manta- pensó el castaño para si mismo –me alegra que este aquí, asi podre contarle lo del empleo en la tienda de discos-

Sin embargo cuando Yoh estaba a tan solo una cuadra de llegar vio que Anna se bajo del coche y segundos después este partió, eso habia sido bastante extraño.

Anna entró a la pensión, iba a cerrar la puerta tras de ella pero alguien se lo impidió sorprendiéndola.

-Lamento si te asustó- dijo Yoh al sostener la puerta abierta para entrar tras ella

-Está bien- respondió la chica entrando completamente y quitándose los zapatos

-Ese era Manta?- preguntó el castaño haciendo que la chica lo mira con duda. –me refiero al auto negro- complemento Yoh.

-Amm, no, no era Manta- respondió sin más la rubia

Yoh no supo que más decir, aunque le causaba bastante curiosidad era bastante atrevido preguntarle que quien era la persona que la traía a casa a tales horas de la noche, asi que prefirió dejar así no más.

Tanto la rubia como el castaño se dirigieron automáticamente a la cocina, ninguno de los dos había cenado aun.

-Vas a cocinar algo?- pregunto Anna cuando vio el su destino y el del castaño en la pensión era el mismo

-pues, si vas a prepararte algo puedo esperar y volver después- respondió el chico, no quería molestarla con su presencia

La rubia asintió y empezó a sacar algunas cosas de la nevera y los gabinetes, el castaño estaba apuntó de retirarse a su habitación pero un pequeño comentario de la rubia lo hizo detenerse

-o si quieres yo puedo preparar la cena para los dos por hoy-

El comentario de Anna habia sido tan bajo que Yoh habia tenido lo que se llamase suerte y mucha de haberlo oído.

-emm, estás segura?, no quisiera molestar…-

-No es ninguna molestia- insistió la chica dejando algunas cosas más sobre el mesón y dedicándole una mirada por primera vez en semanas –Yoh, aun debemos convivir juntos por al menos dos meses más, creo que lo mejor será dejar de evitarnos e intentar llevarnos un poco mejor mientras, no lo crees?-

Yoh se sorprendió bastante por las palabras de Anna, no que no opinara lo mismo pero viniendo de ella de forma tan tranquila eran bastante impresionantes. Anna como Yoh parecía analizar sus palabras, pero parecía que el chico no iba a responder nada asi que decidió proseguir y agregar algo más –además no es como si las cosas entre nosotros hubieran terminado de una mala manera, simplemente terminaron y ya-

-emm, si; tienes toda la razón- respondió el castaño

Anna asintió y empezó a preparar la cena, Yoh se permaneció quieto en el mismo sitio por unos minutos mas viéndola cocinar y pensando en como debía actuar, francamente el no evitaba a la rubia por que quisiera, sino que simplemente parecía ser más fácil que verla constantemente, pero aun asi ella tenia razón, ellos no habían terminado mal, y le doliese verla o no el mismo los habia puesto en esa situación en que debían verse no solo en la escuela sino que en la pensión también, lo mejor seria esforzarse por llevar las cosas bien en el tiempo que quedaba, al fin y al cabo aunque su compromiso se hubiese roto no significaba que Yoh quisiera a Anna definitivamente fuera de su vida, la queria y apreciaba mucho para que se desvaneciera tan solo asi.

Anna cocinaba tratando de concentrarse lo mejor que podía en llevar a cabo la tarea, su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo que acababa de decirle a Yoh, a decir verdad todo habia sido bastante impulsivo de su parte, producto de la incomodidad en que habían vivido en las tres semanas anteriores, desde que habían decidido terminar el compromiso Anna evitaba a Yoh como pudiera y estaba segura que el también lo hacia, pero era algo en verdad ridículo como ella mismo lo acababa de exponer, ella no queria seguir escondiéndose del castaño por mucho que la lastimara en un principio solo verlo y recordar sus palabras, tampoco queria tener que seguir cortando las conversaciones con Manta abruptamente por miedo a ser interrumpidos por Yoh, era absurdo.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Yoh tomando el cuchillo y algunos vegetales para rebanar junto a Anna. La chica no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo, tener tan cerca a Yoh despues de todo era bastante extraño, pero tendría que acostumbrarse que asi eran las cosas entre ellos ahora, tal vez un dia pasaría esa extrañeza y podrían ser simplemente… amigos… el solo pensarlo era bastante doloroso, pero luego de que el rompiera el compromiso no habia mas a lo que aspirar con el muchacho.

Los muchachos terminaron de preparar la cena y comieron juntos como hace tiempo no lo hacían, con cada pequeño comentario la incomodidad parecía disminuir un poco más.

-Vaya, un día más de paseo y una noche en un festival, estoy seguro que todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa- comentaba emocionado Yoh a lo que Anna le acababa de contar

-eso espero- dijo la chica tomando otro bocado de su platillo

Hubo un corto silencio, cada uno pensaba por su parte si dejarlo pasar o decir algo, no querían perder el poco ambiente que se habia creado.

-Conseguí un trabajo- soltó el castaño sin más

Anna se sorprendió y lo miró con duda

-No luzcas tan sorprendida jiji, yo también puedo ser útil si me lo propongo-

-No digo que no es solo… que no sabía siquiera que estuvieras buscando uno- dijo retomando su temple neutral de siempre

-JIJI no lo estaba, la oportunidad simplemente se presentó-

-Ya veo- dijo la chica

Anna tenía muchas dudas, como se había presentado la oportunidad!? Desde cuando se había presentado? Donde?; pero no quería parecer entrometida ahora que Yoh parecía empezar a compartir poco a poco con ella. Yoh por su parte no sabía si seguir hablando al respecto, la chica parecía no tener mayor interés ya que no había dicho nada más, pero el quería compartir con ella así que prosiguió. –Es en una tienda de música-

Una tienda de música?, bueno a Yoh le gustaba bastante, no era una verdadera sorpresa en ese aspecto.

-Y es solo de medio tiempo- agrego el muchacho

-Bien, espero que no descuides tus estudios aunque estés trabajando-

-No te preocupes Annita jijiji-

Y ya que se había acabado la comida, se había acabado la charla, cada uno volvió a su habitación sintiéndose un poco menos tensos y en realidad bastante satisfechos, no habían hablado mucho ni se habían visto mucho en esos días, habían extrañado el poder compartir un poco de cercanía, aunque fuera de esa forma superficial y efímera.

Yoh paso el fin de semana trabajando, ya que parte del acuerdo era que ayudara los fines de semana al ser los días más ocupados en la tienda, a cambio de eso no tendría que ir todos los días entre semana. El castaño se preguntaba si todos los trabajos eran asi?, ciertamente aunque no llevara mucho tiempo se sentía bastante feliz, en la tienda escuchando y hablando de música con Mimi.

En la mañana del lunes Anna se levantó temprano ya que tenia una reunión con el consejo para comunicarles sobre la aprobación de la extensión del viaje; cuando la chica llegó al aula donde se realizaría la reunión se encontró con Jake se habia sentado en el puesto junto al cual ella generalmente se sentaba para presidir las reuniones.

-Buenos días Anna- saludo Sotu, quien estaba sentado en el puesto del otro lado junto al de ella como siempre.

-Sotu- respondió la rubia como saludo

La voz de Anna hizo que Jake levantara su vista ya que el chico parecía concentrado en los papeles en sus manos. Anna no sabía si saludarlo, generalmente no lo hacía, pero parecía un poco grosero luego de que él se portara tan bien con ella el viernes anterior; sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Jake.

-Hola Anna, que tal estuvo tu fin de semana?-

La chica tomó su asiento con tranquilidad mientras respondía –bastante tranquilo-

-me alegra- respondió Jake con una sonrisa y volviendo a concentrarse en sus papeles

-Espero que no te moleste, pero le pedí a Wart que se sentará a tu izquierda ya que ustedes deben exponer juntos la viabilidad del día adicional en el viaje y el festival- dijo Sotu

Anna no dijo nada, solo sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz alistándose para el inicio de la reunión.

Mientras tanto Yoh y Manta se dirigían de camino a la escuela; Yoh le contaba con gran emoción al pequeño sobre su nuevo trabajo en la tienda de música y Mimi, Manta se alegraba de ver a su amigo tan animado de nuevo, hace mucho no lo veía asi.

-Vaya, muero de ganas por ir y conocer el sitio y a tu jefa- respondía el pequeño

-JIJI si!, te aseguro que te va a caer muy bien-

\- trabajas hoy?-

-No, es uno de mis días libres, pero podemos pasar para que conozcas ya que tienes tiempo-

-eso suena bien, además podemos comer algo en el centro comercial-

-jiji perfecto-

De vuelta en la reunión, Anna veía como Jake exponía los cambios en el balance, el chico era muy hábil y natural, definitivamente sería un gran empresario; la rubia ni siquiera dijo una palabra, Jake había expuesto todo perfectamente, todos parecían complacidos.

La reunión termino rápidamente y todos empezaban a salir del aula.

-Gran trabajo Wart- dijo Sotu

-Gracias, aunque el crédito no es todo mio, Anna hizo más de la mitad yo solo expuse los resultados-

Anna sonrió amablemente ante el comentario del muchacho, no sabía cuanto iba a durar esa buena actitud de Jake para con ella, la ultima vez después del día en el club el chico había vuelto a ser una molestia tan pronto puso un pie en la escuela así que ella solo seguiría la corriente mientras esta volvía a cambiar de rumbo.

-es hora de ir a clase- dijo la rubia parándose y siendo seguida camino al aula por los dos muchachos.

Rápidamente llegó la hora del almuerzo ese día, desde que Yoh y Anna habían terminado su compromiso la chica ya no almorzaba con el castaño ni Manta, ahora se sentaba con algunos miembros del consejo o con Sotu durante el receso, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, ni para Wart.

Jake no tenía un grupo fijo en la escuela, así que a veces almorzaba con una de sus seguidoras, otras veces aunque muy pocas con Manta e Yoh, ya que aunque a Jake le agradara Manta y el sentimiento fuera mutuo, el muchacho sentía que Yoh no le tenia tanto aprecio, y no estaba del todo errado, si bien Yoh nunca lo expresó ni siquiera a Manta, luego del incidente de las galletas el castaño quería a Wart lo más lejos posible, aunque el castaño no por esto era grosero con el ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no compartía mucho con el y solo le hablaba de ser necesario. Asi mismo desde que Jake se había unido al consejo y se había empezado a relacionar con sus miembros a veces almorzaba con uno que otro de ellos, y ese día estaba de suerte, Anna estaba sentada con Sotu en la cafetería, además de los otros dos miembros con que mejor se llevaba.

-Que tal Wart?, buena presentación la de hoy- saludó uno de los chicos en la mesa cuando vio a Jake acercarse –

-Gracias, Naoki; les molesta si me uno-

-No, pero por favor sigue- respondió el muchacho señalándole una de las sillas vacías en la mesa –estábamos hablando de la organización de las cabañas durante el paseo-

-Pensé que eso lo decidían los profesores- dijo Jake tomando el asiento junto a Anna

-Algo así- respondió Sotu –decidieron el método, pero quien en verdad lo decidirá es la suerte

-a que te refieres?- preguntó con verdadera duda Wart

-Bien, pues se supone que por cabaña son tres alumnos, obviamente separando mujeres y hombres; los maestros quieren que hacer un sorteo o un juego al azar para ver quien compartirá con quien, al parecer como parte de una integración para que no sean los grupos de siempre-

-Ya veo- dijo Jake empezando a comer

-Y?, tú qué piensas al respecto Wart?- preguntó otro de los chicos

-yo?; pues no lo se, parece una buena idea, la verdad no me importa mucho con quien quede ya que la cabaña solo es un sitio para dormir- respondió sin mas Jake.

Los demás en la mesa se miraron entre ellos y luego comenzaron a reir, bueno casi todos.

-Que dije algo gracioso?- preguntó Jake

-JAJAJA, no es solo que, dijiste exactamente lo mismo que dijo Anna- respondió Sotu entre risas

Jake sonrió levemente –jeje ya veo- y luego miro a Anna que parecía ajena a las risas de los demás –por algo dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual- completó Jake haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

Cuando la escuela termino, tal como Yoh y Manta planearon fueron a comer al centro comercial y por supuesto a la tienda de música.

-Buenas tarde, bienvenidos a… Yoh? Que haces aquí? No me digas que olvide decirte que hoy era tu dia libre!- dijo avergonzada Mimi

-JIJIJI No, no te preocupes Mimi si me lo dijiste, solo que tenía tiempo libre y quise venir a mostrarle donde trabajo a mi mejor amigo si no te molesta- respondió Yoh con su típica amabilidad

-Para nada, sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenido, este no solo tiene que ser tu lugar de trabajo, pensé que lo sabías-

-Gracias Mimi, mira quiero presentarte a Manta Oyamada-

-Hola Manta, es un gusto- respondió la chica acercándose al pequeño y dándole la mano

-Mucho gusto señorita…?- respondió el pequeño algo sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa

-Mimi, llamame Mimi-

-Por cierto, ya almorzaste?- pregunto Yoh a la chica, la cual miro la hora sorprendiéndose

-Vaya otro día que pasa volando, no me di cuenta que ya habia pasado la hora del almuerzo jeje, te molesta si bajo a comprar algo rápidamente ya que estas aquí?-

-JIJI Lo suponía, asi que- dijo Yoh levantando una gran bolsa para que la chica la viera –te compramos algo de comer de camino, asi podemos comer los tres juntos-

-Suena como una gran idea!- dijo muy feliz Mimi –ire por otra silla y unas servilletas, no tardo!-

La chica se perdio rápidamente en un cuarto que habia al fondo de la tienda

-esa es tu jefa?- susurró Manta al oído de Yoh

-jiji si!, bastante amable no lo crees?-

-Amable y linda-

Yoh pareció considerar las palabras de Manta por un momento

-Enserio me vas a decir que no lo habías notado?!- dijo Manta exaltado tratando de mantener su voz baja –esa una de las chicas más lindas que he visto en mi vida!-

-Bien no encontré muchas servilletas, pero creo que ninguno de los tres está en la edad de hacer un gran desastre mientras come jeje- dijo Mimi arrastrando una silla

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Yoh viendo la dificultad con que Mimi levantaba la siila

-Gracias Yoh- respondió con una gran sonrisa la chica

Manta no pudo evitar ver a la chica, no solo por lo linda que le parecía, sino por la gran sonrisa que le había dedicado a su amigo desde que habían llegado.

Tres semanas pasaron volando, dejando solo una para el tan esperado viaje. Las tres semanas podían resumirse de la siguiente manera: Yoh pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la tienda de música con Mimi y con Manta cuando este tenía tiempo y los visitaba, en la pensión las cosas habían mejorado un poco ya que tanto Yoh como Anna trataban de ser lo más cordiales posible entre ellos, aunque no siempre fuera fácil y menos con el regreso de los rumores en la escuela; rumores nuevamente sobre Anna y Jake. Anna y Jake compartían la mayoría de almuerzos juntos, claro está en compañía de Sotu u otros miembros del consejo, no que Anna lo buscará, pero Jake ahora siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella y ya que la situación entre ella y el era cordial desde hace tiempo no tenia que objetar.

Yoh sabia cuanto tiempo pasaba Anna con Jake, ya que no solo compartían la hora de almuerzo sino el tiempo que pasaban en el consejo, muchas veces el castaño se encontraba mirando sin querer como era la relación entre los dos rubios, pero aunque lo rumores volaran el castaño no podía detectar más que una relación de amistad entre ambos.

Jake no podía negarse más a si mismo cuanto le reconfortaba la presencia de Anna, y luego de mucho pensarlo pudo reconocer como su interés por la rubia no había nacido de la noche a la mañana, puede que al principio el solo quisiera molestarla por que en verdad no le agradaba, pero entre más la molestaba y más tiempo pasaba con ella, mas la conocía y mas disfrutaba de sus opiniones, reacciones y demás. El chico optó por tratarla de manera amable desde aquel día en que se habían reunido a trabajar en el presupuesto y hasta ahora parecía funcionar, la chica ya no corría de el ni lo ignoraba como había sido en un principio, aun así no podía negar que esos momentos de peleas entre ambos habían servido, ya que solo así la había podido conocer mejor.

-Bueno está es la ultima caja- dijo aliviado Yoh limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras movía algunas cajas dentro de la tienda de música

-Gracias Yoh, no sabes cuánto me alegra que este aquí, a mi me hubiera tomado dos días hacer lo que tu lograste en tan solo 2 horas jeje, descansa 30 minutos- agradeció Mimi pasándole una toalla para el sudor.

La charla de los chicos se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la tienda al abrirse.

-Manta! Que bueno verte, no pensé que fueras a venir hoy- saludo Yoh a su amigo

-Jeje, solo voy de paso-

-Hola Manta!- saludó Mimi al pequeño

Manta sonrió y la saludo de vuelta, en el tiempo que habían pasado en la tienda había llegado a tomar bastante aprecio a la chica, no solo era linda por fuera sino que por dentro, le agradaba bastante.

-Chicos en realidad no vine solo a saludar sino a entregarles esto- dijo Manta sacando dos sobres de su maleta y entregándole uno a cada uno.

-Vaya ¿qué es esto?- Dijo el castaño estudiando el sobre en sus manos

Por su parte Mimi ya había abierto el de ella –una fiesta? AAA! TU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS! QUE EMOCION! NO SABIA QUE YA IBAS A CUMPLIR! Yoh! Por que no me lo dijiste?!- dijo emocionada la chica

-JIJI, nunca me lo preguntaste; vaya, pero pensé que no te gustaba celebrarlo?-

Manta dio un largo suspiro – No me gusta mucho, pero mi padre cree que entre más crezco es más importante que socialice y comparta este tipo de eventos con los demás-

-Los demás?- preguntó Yoh con duda

-Accionistas de la compañía, potenciales socios, socios, y todo aquel que pueda ser de ayuda en el futuro para las empresas Oyamada- dijo con cansancio Manta

-Ya veo- dijo Yoh terminando de leer la invitación

-Al menos me dejo invitar algunos amigos jeje- agrego Manta

-Eso te iba a decir- interrumpió Mimi, - por que no se en que tanto le pueda servir yo a tus empresa jeje-

-Jeje, bueno entonces los veré el sábado en la noche?- pregunto el pequeño

-Que la fiesta es tan pronto!?- se escandalizo Yoh

-Que no ves la fecha en la invitación?, si es este sábado- se burlo Mimi –Cuenta conmigo!-

-JIJI Por supuesto que conmigo también!, no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo por nada!-

Mientras tanto en la pensión Anna acababa de entrar y de recoger el correo.

-ummm, que carta tan elegante y parece que es para mi- dijo la chica empezando a abrir la carta con su nombre. La chica la leyó rápidamente. –Olvidaba que el cumpleaños de Manta se acerca, tampoco pensé que fuera a invitarme, después de todo aunque las cosas estén bien entre los dos no es como si habláramos tanto como antes- pensó la rubia para si misma.


	11. Cumpleaños de Manta - parte 1

**HOLIS! BUENO RESPONDIENDO RÁPIDAMENTE UN PREGUNTA LA HISTORIA TOMA LUGAR DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DEL ANIME YA QUE HANA NO EXISTE, Y NI YOH NI ANNA EMPEZARON A VIAJAR, PERO ASUMAMOS QUE SIGUEN TENIENDO LA MISMA HISTORIA EN QUE SE CONOCIERON EN OSORE CUANDO ERAN JÓVENES Y DEMÁS.**

* * *

Lo que quedaba de la semana Anna se cuestiono varias veces si debía asistir o no al cumpleaños de Manta, de seguro Yoh asistiría, y como no, eran mejores amigos; pero que podía decir ella de su relación con el pequeño?, la razón por la que se conocían era gracias a Yoh, si bien durante el torneo, especialmente durante la ausencia de Yoh se habían vuelto mas cercanos, cuando volvieron a Japón y retomaron sus vidas cotidianas su relación con el pequeño habia vuelto a ser basaba en Yoh.

Anna pensó en comentarlo con el castaño, aun así no se dio la oportunidad ya que toda la semana ninguno de los dos estuvo en la pensión mucho tiempo, Yoh trabajo todas las tardes para reponer el tiempo que estaría en el paseo escolar, y por su parte Anna tuvo reunión tras reunión del consejo para finiquitar los detalles del viaje.

Llegada la fecha de la celebración Anna decidió asistir, Manta siempre había sido amable con ella y si se había molestado en invitarla aun después del rompimiento del compromiso, de lo cual estaba segura que el pequeño estaba ya mas que enterado, por que no ir? Tal vez su amistad con Manta iría más allá de la relación con Yoh y era un buen momento de re afirmarlo.

La fiesta era elegante según la invitación y conociendo a la familia de Manta, por lo cual Anna alistó uno de sus mejores trajes para la ocasión, un hermoso vestido largo rojo, entallado a la altura del abdomen, cuello en V, sin mangas y con espalda cubierta por un elegante encaje.

La fiesta empezaría a las 7 de la noche, por lo cual la rubia estuvo listo una hora antes en la que además esperó a que Yoh llegará a la pensión de forma que podrían ir juntos, sin embargo el muchacho no se presentó; Anna miró el reloj por milésima vez, eran las 6:30 si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde, a lo mejor Yoh llegaría directamente allá asi que la chica tomó un taxi sola.

Yoh y Mimi habían trabajado toda la tarde ya que cerrarían un poco más temprano para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta, razón por la cual ambos llevaron su ropa para cambiarse y salir directamente.

-Bien! Que tal me veo?- pregunto emocionada Mimi mostrándole a Yoh su traje, el cual era rosado con falda acampanada, que hacia juego con unas pequeñas flores que adornaban el cabello de la chica.

-Te ves muy bien Mimi, JIJI muy elegante- reconoció el chico mientras trataba de ponerse la corbata

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal- opinó la chica con cierto sonrojo, Yoh era apuesto en general, pero con ese traje no cavia duda que era todo un bombón; Mimi había sentido atracción por el castaño desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con él la atracción se volvía algo mas, Yoh no era solo el típico chico atractivo y amable, era mucho más desde su punto de vista. Sin duda Mimi estaba muy emocionada por la velada que compartiría con el castaño.

-parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda con eso- dijo Mimi amablemente mientras se acercaba y terminaba de amarrar la corbata del castaño

-gracias JIJI, por un momento pensé que me iba a auto estrangular-

Mimi se alejó un poco observando como había quedado la corbata, ella tampoco tenía mucha practica en ese tipo de cosas, el nudo no era perfecto, pero serviría.

-jajaja, lo dudo; bueno ya hasta pareces un caballero-

-Gracias?- respondió feliz el castaño

-Lo mejor será irnos cuantos antes si no queremos llegar tarde- exclamo Mimi viendo su reloj

-claro, primero las damas- bromeó Yoh abriéndole la puerta a Mimi para que siguiera

La pareja cerró la tienda y tomó un taxi, no tardarían en llegar. Yoh no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente si Anna asistiría al evento, según había conversado con Manta, el pequeño claramente la había invitado, pero la rubia no le había dicho nada al respecto a ninguno de los dos sobre si asistiría, lo más probables es que no lo hiciera, lo cual era una lástima ya que el castaño siempre había disfrutado los eventos a los que asistía como pareja con la rubia hasta el momento, pero las cosas ya no eran igual, ellos ya no eran pareja.

Yoh dio un largo suspiro mientras alejaba los pensamientos concernientes a la rubia de su mente, rápidamente vio como llegaban a enorme mansión de Manta, se notaba que tendrían una fiesta ya que no solo se veian brillantes luces en esta, sino que la entrada estaba concurrida por elegante gente y una alfombra roja que llevaba adentro.

-QUE! NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTA ES LA CASA DE MANTA!?- Dijo bastante sorprendida Mimi al ver tal escenario, la chica en verdad no estaba acostumbrada para nada a cosas como esas.

-JIJI si, vez te dije que era imposible que te perdieras llegando así hubieras venido sola-

Tan pronto el taxi se detuvo frente a la gran mansión uno de los sirvientes de la mansión abrió la puerta del taxi para que Mimi e Yoh se bajaran.

-Muchas gracias- agradecieron Yoh y Mimi mientras miraban maravillados su alrededor

-Es un placer jóvenes, por favor síganme al gran salón- respondió el sirviente

Los chicos asintieron y lo siguieron enseguida. Yoh había estado varias veces en la casa de Manta y había asistido a algunos eventos allí, pero nunca había visto el sitio tan magníficamente decorado y no era para menos las personas allí no eran cualquier tipo de personas, se veían muy elegantes y opulentas.

-Pueden darme sus nombres por favor- dijo el empleado

-Claro, Mimi Wasua e Yoh Asakura-

-Por supuesto, los amigos del joven amo, su mesa es la número 3- respondió amablemente mientras los dirigía a su sitio a través del grandioso salón lleno de personas y decorado con bellas flores, grandes candelabros y demás.

-YOH!-

El castaño no pudo reaccionar a la mención de su nombre cuando sintió que alguien ya lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, alguien bastante conocido.

-Horo?- respondió con dificultad el muchacho ya que empezaba a faltarle el aire

-Suéltalo Hoto Hoto, que no ves que lo ahogas- opinó alguien sentado en la mesa a la cual se dirigían

Una vez Yoh pudo retomar el aire y dar una mejor mirada al sitio se encontró con una muy grata sorpresa –HORO! LEN! Que hacen aquí!?- saludo felizmente el Asakura

-Como que que hacemos aquí jajaja pues vinimos al cumpleaños de Manta- respondió feliz el aniu

-Jiji lo se! Pero me refiero a que… Manta no me dijo que ustedes asistirían-

-Que no pensaste que nos fuera a invitar- dijo algo ofendido Len

-JIJI no me refiero a eso, pero el no menciono nada al respecto! Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera intentado llegar antes!-

-Tal vez Manta no quiso decirte nada sin que fuera fijo, a decir verdad yo hasta ayer no me decidí a venir- dijo Len con su orgullo usual

-jeje de que hablas Len, tu ya estabas resuelto a venir, solo que hasta ayer no pudiste librarte de todo para hacerlo, hola Yoh- dijo Jun llegando y tomando asiento junto a su hermano. Len pareció algo avergonzado por el comentario de su hermana mayor, la verdad le habia costado mucho el poder asistir a la reunión ya que como heredero de la dinastía Tao tenia compromisos que a veces llegaban a ser ineludibles, pero por ver a sus amigos Tao hacia lo que pudiera.

La mesa de los chicos era una mesa redonda en la cual estaban sentados en el siguiente orden: Horo- Horo, Len, Jun y luego tres sillas vacías. Yoh tomó la silla junto a Horo de modo que Mimi tomó la de su lado, quedando en la mesa solo una silla vacía entre Jun y Mimi.

Tan pronto Mimi se sentó Yoh noto las miradas de los chicos sobre ella, claramente no la conocían.

-Chicos les presento a Mimi, una amiga mía y de Manta-

Jun y Horo la saludaron con gusto, Len tan solo la miro reconociendo su presencia, la introducción de Mimi no duro mucho ya que Len interrumpió rápidamente.-Y Anna?-

El comentario de Len le había caído como un baldado de agua a Yoh, estaba tan feliz por ver a sus amigos que hasta olvido el tema por el momento.

-emmm, ella…-

Afuera de la mansión Anna acababa de llegar, la chica vio la decorada mansión, definitivamente Oyamada se había propuesto a celebrar por primera vez el cumpleaños de su hijo a lo grande, pero eso no le sorprendía, ella bien sabia que Manta Oyamada no era cualquier persona.

-Buenas noches señorita, por favor permítame escoltarla al…- empezó a ofrecer uno de los empleados de la mansión, pero alguien lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-No es necesario, yo mismo la escoltare-

Anna observó al recién llegado que le ofrecía cortésmente su brazo, era Jake, por que no le sorprendía encontrárselo ya hasta en la sopa.

Jake se veía bastante bien a decir verdad, aunque la chica no comento nada al respecto; por su parte Jake no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía Anna, la había visto en uniforme, en Kymono y con ropa de gimnasia, pero verla en ese tipo de traje y con el cabello recogido tan elegantemente era más de lo que cualquiera podria soportar.

-Bien- dijo la chica sacando al muchacho de sus ensoñaciones, aceptando su brazo y empezando a avanzar hacia adentro – Que haces tu acá?-

-Que no es obvio- dijo el muchacho mientras sonreí y saludaba con la mano algunas personas alrededor –Vine a celebrar el cumpleaños de Manta

Anna lo sopesó por un momento, sabía que los dos chicos se hablaban un poco pero…- No pensé que fueran tan cercanos-

-Un poco, no tanto, pero aun así nuestras empresas lo son- aclaró Jake – Oyamada nos invitó a mi y a mi padre-. Antes de que Anna pudiera preguntar Jake se le adelanto a completar –el no pudo venir asi que tuve que venir yo en representación de industrias Wart; aunque no tenía muchas ganas-

-no tenias ganas? no parece- se burló Anna-te ves bastante feliz y has saludado a casi todos desde la entrada, pareces una reina de belleza-

-jajaja tomaré eso como un cumplido, en realidad no me gustan mucho este tipo de eventos, pero son gajes del oficio, sin duda Oyamada invito a todo aquel que fuera alguien-

-Buenas noches, me dan sus nombres por favor- preguntó a la entrada del enorme salón otro de los empleados.

-Jake Wart-

-Anna Kyoyama-

-Señor Wart su mesa es la número 7, señorita su mesa es la número 3; permítanme guiarlos a cada uno- dijo cortésmente el hombre mientras Anna se soltaba del brazo del chico ya que definitivamente ya no iban para el mismo sitio.

Devuelta en la mesa de los muchachos…

Y Anna?- preguntó Len

-emmm, ella…- empezó Yoh, no sabía que decir, no quería entrar en detalles con los muchachos ya que ciertamente no era correcto que los demás se enteraran antes que su propia familia, optó por la mejor opción, diría que Anna no había podido asistir porque estaba ocupada con cosas de la escuela y ya.

-Mira acaba de llegar- dijo con emoción Jun observando a la entrada y haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

-Esa es Anna!?- preguntó exaltado el aniu, hace bastante que no la veía, los años y la ropa elegante definitivamente le favorecían a la chica.

Yoh se paralizo de golpe al verla, no solo por lo bella que se veía, lo cual era más que claro para cualquiera con ojos; ni por qué no sabía que la chica fuera a asistir sino que su parecer la chica no estaba allí sola, la rubia venia con nada más y nada menos que…

-Jake… Jake Wart!?-

-Tao Jun?-

Jake y Anna habían llegado a la mesa de los muchachos pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo Jun se había parado de golpe y acercado al rubio con una gran sonrisa. Todos miraban con sorpresa, como era que ese par se conocía?

-Han pasado siglos! Mírate ahora eres todo un hombre!- dijo emocionada Jun

Jake se sonrojo por el comentario de Jun – Jajaja no ha sido ni siquiera una década Jun, pero tu también has crecido bastante Jun-

-Y?- dijo Jun a modo de broma dando una vuelta frente al muchacho

-Debo decir que no decepcionas jajaja, asi que me disculpo por mi comentario-dijo Jake riendo

-jaaa… tarde pero al fin llego tu disculpa; por cierto que es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad Jun.

Todos en la mesa parecían pendientes de la charla.

-Lo mismo que todos aquí me imagino jeje, celebrar el cumpleaños de Oyamada- dijo amablemente el chico

-Ya veo, bueno no debería sorprenderme, escuche que las industrias Wart estaban buscando reposicionarse en Asia, me imagino que una sociedad con Oyamada era más que consecuente- respondió la peliverde

La banda que tocaba música de fondo en la sala se detuvo de repente, mientras un hombre se acerco al micrófono pidiendo que todos tomaran sus asientos.

-Señor si me permite- interrumpió el empleado que había llevado a Jake y Anna hasta allá

-Si si, dame un segundo. Un gusto volver a verte Jun, Anna te dejo en buenas manos, con permiso- dijo sonrientemente el muchacho empezando a retirarse con el empleado hacia su mesa.

Luego de que Jake se fuera Anna observo como analizando la mesa y a los presentes, nunca se imagino ver a Horo y a Len allí, menos a Jun y que esta conociera a Jake; era toda una sorpresa, pero la mayor sorpresa era la chica en vestido rosa que ella no conocía. La chica vendría con los Tao?, imposible, no tenia la elegancia que distinguía al clan, además que no se hubiera sentado a una silla de distancia de Jun; vendría con Horo?, podía ser, la chica si aprecia más salida de la aldea del aniu, pero entonces por que no estaría sentada junto a el si ese era el caso?, acaso era posible que esa chica viniera con…

-Anna, si quieres puedes tomar mi asiento para que estés junto a Yoh?- ofreció amablemente el aniu creyendo que la mirada dubitativa de Anna se debía a que no podría sentarse en la mesa junto a su prometido.

La chica salio de sus pensamientos en el momento y se dirigió a la silla vacía entre Mimi y Jun. –No, esta silla esta bien-

-Anna! como has estado?!, que bella te ves!- dijo emocionada Jun cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien Jun, es un gusto verte aquí- dijo la chica tratando de ignorar la mirada de los demás sobre ella.

La atención de todos fue rápidamente concentrada en el centro del salón, cuando Manta y su familia se hicieron presentes. El padre de Manta tomó la palabra y agradeció a todos los presentes por acompañarlos a celebrar el cumpleaños de su primogénito, dedico unas cuantas palabras de orgullo a este y les pidió a los demás que se unieran en un brindis para celebrar el paso de su hijo de la infancia a la madurez. Una vez terminado el ritual el hombre incentivo a que los presentes disfrutaran la noche mientras la banda empezaba a tocar de nuevo y la familia salía del centro del salón dirigiéndose a saludar a los invitados.

-Hola muchachos!- saludo feliz Manta llegando a la mesa con sus amigos

-Feliz cumpleaños Manta!- lo felicito Jun

-Vaya palabras las de tu padre, bastante solemnes… y conmovedoras- dijo Mimi sonriendo

-Jeje asi es el, conciso y de pocas palabras; en todo caso gracias a todos por venir hoy!- dijo feliz el pequeño –en verdad me alegra que lo hayan logrado! En especial ustedes tres viniendo de otros sitios- dijo dirigiéndose a Len, Jun y Horo.

Para Anna fue más que claro en ese momento, tal como lo sospechaba la chica junto a ella no habia venido con ninguno de los tres anteriores asi que habían dos opciones más, había venido sola por invitación de Manta, lo cual era extraño ya que Manta nunca había mencionado alguien como ella o… podría ser que viniera con Yoh?

-Manta! Por qué no me dijiste que los chicos venían!?- renegó Yoh

-Jeje porque era una sorpresa para los dos, a decir verdad invite a todo el grupo pero no quise decirte hasta estar seguro de quien vendría, cosa que no supe sino hasta hoy en la tarde-

-Es decir que invitaste a Chocolove y a Lizerg también?- pregunto Len

-claro! Además a Fausto y a Ryu, por desgracia ninguno de ellos pudo asistir, pero me prometieron que para el siguiente venía seguro- respondió Manta

-Ya veo- dijo Len

-No importa! Estamos los que somos y somos los que estamos! Vamos a festejar wohooo!- animó Horo

-Siii!- secundó Yoh

-Esa es la actitud!- comentó Mimi

-jajaja si!, bueno chicos debo seguir saludando a los demás invitados, pero por favor disfruten la velada, nos vemos luego- se despidió Manta dirigiéndose a la siguiente mesa y dejando que los demás allí retomaran la conversación.

-Y bien Anna, como va todo por aquí? Que tal la escuela?, las cosas con…- preguntaba Jun emocionada, Anna sabiendo para donde iba la pregunta se le adelanto –Bien, todo está bien gracias, que tal las cosas por China?, como están tus padres y abuelos?-

-Todos se encuentran muy bien, un poco más relajados ahora que Len y yo estamos empezando a tomar poco a poco los negocios de la familia-

-Ya veo- respondió la rubia

-Por cierto el chico con el que llegaste- exclamó Jun

-Jake?- respondió automáticamente Anna

-Si! Jake, como es que lo conoces?- termino Jun

-Aaaa, Jake va a la escuela con nosotros- respondió simplemente la rubia –más bien como es que tu lo conoces?-

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo, su nombre se me hace conocido pero no su rostro- dijo Len que estaba junto Jun, uniéndose a la conversación

-Jeje, claro que tu nombre se te hace conocido Len; el es Jake Wart, heredero de las industrias Wart- respondió la peli verde

-Aaaa, entonces tal vez he visto su nombre en revistas o boletines económicos-

-Asi es- dijo Jun- aunque no creo que lo hayas visto antes, ya que hasta ahora yo he manejado nuestros negocios con las empresas europeas, pero ya te lo toparas de seguro en el camino-

-Entonces lo conociste en una reunión de negocios?- pregunto la rubia con duda, nunca pensó que Jake estuviera ya a cargo de ese tipo de responsabilidades

-No, en realidad conocí a Jake hace muchos años, cuando el aun era bastante pequeño, tendría unos 5 años y yo unos 9; Mamá me había llevado con ella de viaje y teníamos una larga escala en Estado Unidos….

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Jun y su madre eran dirigidas por una de las asistentes de vuelo a una de las salas ejecutivas en el aeropuerto; cuando llegaron allí notaron que no eran las únicas. Un pequeño niño rubio se encontraba en una esquina con un gran libro, mientras lo vigilaba la que parecía ser una nana o ama de llaves, pero de seguro no era la madre del pequeño por la ropa que llevaba y por qué no se parecía en nada al pequeño.

La señora Tao saludo cortésmente a la niñera, la cual apenas respondió agachando en señal de saludo su cabeza, y luego incentivo a su hija a hacer lo mismo, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Jun y su madre estuvieron por horas allí, empezaba a volverse aburrido, especialmente para la pequeña que era bastante inquieta. La señora Tao habia notado al pequeño, el verlo tan callado y solitario en una esquina hizo que enseguida pensará en su propio hijo, Len.

-Jun, por que no juegas con el pequeño un rato- dijo la mujer sabiendo que seria algo positivo tanto para el pequeño como para su hija

Jun lo miró y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Len, parecia igual de timido e introvertido.

-Como digas madre- aceptó la chica y se acerco al rubio

-Hola!-

El rubio apenas la miró por un segundo como analizándola y luego sin decir nada volvió a su libro.

-Hola!- repitió por segunda vez Jun, esperando que el chico respondiera, aun asi nada.

-Oye! Que no escuchaste que dije HOLA!- grito la niña al sentirse ignorada por el chico, pero esta vez el muchacho si reacciono, bajo lentamente su libro, lo cerró y la miró.

-Hola…- dijo sin mayor emoción el rubio –si eso es todo- volviendo a abrir el libro

-No, espera! Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la pequeña con el ánimo de siempre

-Quien quiere saberlo?-

-Pues yo, que no es obvio-

-Y para que?-

-Pues … para poder jugar- dijo la niña como si fuera algo obvio

-Aaaa… yo no juego con niñas- dijo mirándola despectivamente –y menos con una tan fea, vete-

Jun sintió las lagrimas empezando a llenar sus ojos, nunca nadie le habia dicho algo asi; cual era el problema de ese sujeto?, la chica estaba a punto de explotar su ira, pero luego miró nuevamente al chico y como habia vuelto a enfrascarse en su libro, no pudo evitar ver en este más que a su propio hermano menor, Len. Si bien Len nunca habia sido grosero con ella, lo era con los demás, pero ella que lo conocía bien sabía que se escondía tras tal actitud y más en un niño tan joven.

Jun puso sus manos sobre su rostro y repentinamente empezó a sollozar de forma leve al principio y cada vez con más fuerza llamando la atención del pequeño, Jake pareció ignorarla en principio, pero al ver como la niña no parecía calmarse sino empeorar a causa de lo que el habia dicho tuvo que actuar.

-está bien, a que quieres jugar- dijo el rubio mirándola

De repente Jun quitó las manos de su rostro y con una gran sonrisa respondió –No, lo se; que tipo de juegos te gustan!-

Jake miró con incredulidad el rostro de la chica, claramente no había llorado en lo más mínimo y todo había sido solo un teatro para que el accediera a jugar con ella-

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Anna rió levemente por la historia de Jun, sonaba bastante como Jake, molesto y orgulloso y de repente amigable y hasta cálido.

-entonces la disculpa tardía de la que hablaban…- intervino Len

-Fue por decirme que era una niña fea, ya que por mucho que lo presione ese día no quiso disculparse, dijo que lo haría solo cuando dejara de ser una niña fea-

Len y Anna rieron por el comentario de Jun, no podían creer que alguien en ninguna época de su vida le hubiera dicho fea a tan hermosa chica.

-En todo caso, ese día no solo tuvimos la escala junto a el y su niñera; sino que terminamos tomando el mismo vuelo hacia España, donde nosotros tomaríamos nuestra conexión a China y ellos a Alemania-

-Ya veo, aunque no puedo creer que hayas terminado llevándote bien con Wart, el puede ser tan molesto cuando se lo propone- dijo Anna pensando en el tema

\- jeje, eso mismo pensé cuando lo conocí aunque fue hace años, pero luego de compartir un poco con el mi di cuenta que actuaba asi por algo que yo también conocía muy bien, tal vez todos nosotros –

La cara de curiosidad de Anna y Len no se hizo esperar, a que se refería la peli verde?

-La soledad, cuando yo conocí a Jake acababa de perder a su madre y al parecer su padre siendo el hombre ocupado que es no le dedicaba mayor tiempo, por eso mismo viajaba ese dia con su niñera según me comento mamá después- respondió Jun

Anna se quedó en silencio por un momento, después de todo no estaba del todo mal, ya que algo muy parecido habia podido percibir en el muchacho cuando paso el día con el, aun asi habia algo que Jun habia dicho y que le habia llamado bastante la atención.

-Jake no tiene madre?- preguntó la rubia con algo de pena

Jun negó con la cabeza antes de responder –no, ella falleció cuando Jake tenía tan solo 4 años, desde entonces han sido solo el, su padre y su empresa; jeje eso es lo que dicen los demás ya que para Wart su empresa casi que se volvió su nueva esposa-

-Vaya quien lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Anna más para si misma que para los demás, Jake y su vida no dejaban de sorprenderla.

Por su parte Horo hablaba animadamente con Yoh y Mimi, bueno más que todo con Mimi ya que aunque Yoh estaba en la mitad de los dos trataba de escuchar lo mejor que podía la conversación de Anna, Jun y Len, más cuando notó que se centraba en Jake, no le gustaba para nada que el chico estuviera en la fiesta, que al parecer hubiera llegado con Anna y que ahora ella parecia solo querer hablar de él.

-No te parece?- dijo Mimi mirando a Yoh

Sin embargo este no había puesto atención en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera la había escuchado.

-yoh?... yoh?...yohhh!- llamó la chica mientras le jalaba una oreja y provocando que este soltara un leve gritó –tierra a Yoh! Me escuchas?-

La atención de todos en la mesa fue llamada por la pequeña escena de Mimi e Yoh.

-JIji si si te escucho!-respondió el chico tratando de simular

-y? que te parece?- preguntó Mimi repitiendo su pregunta, haciendo que Yoh se pusiera más nervioso, había dicho que escuchaba pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba la chica.

Anna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la chica junto a ella le acababa de jalar una oreja a Yoh, quien se creía que era y por que parecía tenerse tanta confianza con el castaño?, no le gustaba para nada.

Yoh vio la mirada de Anna fija en Mimi, y no viendo otra salida –Annita, ya conoces a Mimi?-

Mimi volteo a mirar a la rubia, no habían tenido la oportunidad de presentarse, lo cual era un poco vergonzoso ya que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Mimi Wasua, un placer- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

Anna la miró de arriba abajo, algo no le gustaba de la chica, pero aun no sabía que era, aun asi respondió a modo de saludo –Anna Kyoyama-

-Que ustedes no se conocían?, pensé que estudiaban en la misma escuela y asi es que habías conocido a Yoh y Manta- exclamo Horo con curiosidad

-jeje no- respondió Mimi enseguida- yo termine la preparatoria el año pasado, aun asi no fue allí a donde conocí a Yoh y Manta, Yoh trabaja conmigo en una tienda de música, el fue el que me presentó a Manta de hecho poco después de que empezó a trabajar allí-

La cara de molestia de Anna no se hizo esperar, con que la tal Mimi no solo era amiga de Yoh sino que trabajaban juntos en la dichosa tienda de música donde ahora Yoh parecía pasar todo su tiempo!

-Yoh trabajando? Woww algo en verdad digno de admirar se burló Len-

-Estás trabajando en una tienda de música!? Woww! Suena muy divertido- exclamó Horo

-JIJI lo es- respondió Yoh, olvidaba que no les había contado a sus amigos, pero bueno no habia tenido la oportunidad aun

-No tienes idea de cuánto- secundó Mimi

No paso mucho antes de que Mimi empezara a explayarse y contar sus anécdotas en la tienda de música con Yoh, ciertamente Anna siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber sobre el dichoso trabajo, pero no es como si ella e Yoh tuvieran la mejor comunicación y menos después de romper el compromiso; el deseo de la chica de saber más se había vuelto una pesadilla, Mimi no dejaba de alabar a Yoh y de decirles como cada día trabajando con el era de lo mejor.

Puede que Mimi no prestará atención o no conociera lo suficiente a Anna para notarlo, pero la cara de la chica demostraba mas molestia con cada segundo que pasaba o mejor dicho con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mimi, esto no paso desapercibidamente para Len y Jun, que escuchaban las historias pero a su vez miraban a la rubia y luego compartían algunas miradas de preocupación entre ellos; Yoh se limitaba a reir y sonreir entre historia e historia, el había pasado buenos momentos con Mimi en la tienda de música, pero se sorprendía que la chica recordara tantos y con tantos detalles.

Anna estaba harta, la chica no llevaba hablando más de 10 minutos y la rubia ya quería arrancarle la cabeza, y no solo a ella sino al estúpido de Yoh que tan entretenido parecía rememorando sus grandes momentos al lado de la tal Mimi; afortunadamente alguien interrumpió a tiempo.

-Anna a que no adivinas quienes son mis compañeros de mesa!- interrumpió Jake llegando con otros dos muchachos muy elegantes y que la rubia reconoció enseguida de su tarde en el club.

-Max, Kit- dijo la chica reconociéndolos y a modo de saludo

-Vaya es un milagro! aun nos recuerda!- dijo Max a modo de broma

– Que ha pasado Kyoyama?, pensamos que volverías, pero al parecer Wart te esconde de nosotros- se burlo Kit

-Además no olvides que nos debes un juego de golf- se quejó Max

-Ya se los dije, Anna es una persona muy ocupada y no tiene tiempo para perder con ustedes- respondió Jake tranquilamente

-Eso y que no se qué tan conveniente sea - dijo Anna burlonamente mirando a Max –no quisiera que terminaras de nuevo frustrado y con una fractura-

Kit y Jake comenzaron a reírse, mientras Max enrojecía de la pena.

-Quien te lo?…WART!- se quejó Max

-Jajajaja lo lamento, era una historia muy buena como para guardármela- respondió Jake entre risas

-Como sea- dijo el chico calmándose- es bueno verte Anna, espero que al menos me guardes un baile está noche, debo ir a saludar a algunas personas, con permiso- se despidió Max

-Y guárdame otro a mi- dijo Kit sonriendo y siguiendo a su amigo

-Parece que aun tardaran en servir la comida, quieres ir por algo de beber mientras?- ofreció Jake amablemente a la chica

Anna no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, era eso o quedarse escuchando las adorables historias de Mimi quien sabe por cuánto más tiempo

-Esta bien-

Tras la corta intromisión Mimi retomo el tema a petición de Horo Horo, mientras Yoh observaba como Anna y Jake se perdían entre los invitados del salón.

Anna camino un poco y luego se detuvo de golpe –Bien y donde se supone que esta la barra?-

-Aquí no ha barra- respondió Jake calmadamente mientras levantaba la mano y un mesero se acercaba –Traiga dos champañas a la mesa 7

-enseguida joven- respondió el mesero

-Si eso era todo hubiera podido pedir algo desde la mesa- dijo con molestia la chica

-Si quieres puedes volver y hacerlo, solo que pensé que no estabas disfrutando mucho de la compañía-

Anna se quedo en silencio, era cierto, pero no sabia como es que Jake lo habia notado.

-No se si Max , Kit y yo seamos mucha mejor compañía para ti, pero el puesto de mi padre esta libre por si quieres pasarte por ahí un rato- dijo el chico empezando a tomar su camino. Anna miro momentáneamente su mesa a lo lejos, todos parecían nuevamente entretenidos con las historias de la tal Mimi.

-Bien, mientras sirven la comida- respondió la chica caminando junto a Jake

Habia pasado media hora desde que Anna se habia ido con Jake a beber algo, que tanto podía tardarse!, Yoh intentaba ubicarla desde su puesto con la mirada pero era difícil con tanta gente en el sitio. La conversación era animada, mas que todo por las típicas peleas de Horo y Len asi que esperando que no se dieran cuenta el castaño se levanto de la mesa lentamente.

-Yoh, a donde vas?- pregunto enseguida Mimi

-JIji voy a… al baño, no tardo-

El castaño le dio casi dos vueltas al gran salón, hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba, aunque no por eso se sintió mejor al hacerlo; Anna se encontraba sentada en una mesa diferente y al parecer bastante a gusto hablando con Jake y los otros dos chicos que habían ido a saludarla antes.

Yoh habia visto a Anna desenvolverse mas y mas en los últimos años, especialmente cuando fue electa presidenta estudiantil, pero nunca asi, esa situación era diferente, la chica no se veía solo cómoda con ella y a gusto sino que reía abiertamente; Yoh no supo por que ni que lo impulso pero cuando menos lo supo estuvo ya parado frente a Anna llamándola.

-Anna!-

La rubia y sus acompañantes se quedaron en silencio esperando que Yoh dijera algo, después de todo era el quien habia llegado allí. La mirada del castaño era un tanto dura, pero luego de que vio la cara de duda y de desconcierto de la rubia empezó a suavizarse, mas cuando cayo en cuenta de que estaba allí al parecer sin ninguna razón.

-Si Yoh?- preguntó la chica ante el prolongado silencio –que sucede?-

-emmm, este…yo, me preguntaba… si querías bailar conmigo?-


	12. Cumpleaños de Manta -parte 2

-emmm, este…yo, me preguntaba… si querías bailar jiji?- preguntó Yoh interrumpiendo la charla entre Anna y los chicos.

Anna y Jake lo miraron con duda, nunca se imaginaron algo así por parte del castaño.

-Que no ves que estoy ocupada-Fue lo que Jake y los demás penaron que Anna respondería, aun asi un suave –claro- fue lo que salió inesperadamente de la boca de la rubia en respuesta.

Anna se levantó de la mesa y camino a la pista de baile, donde un nervioso Yoh la siguió enseguida, no sabía por que había ido hasta allá y dicho lo que había dicho, pero para bien o para mal ya estaban allí, sería mejor simplemente aprovechar el momento.

La música que tocaba la banda era suave y lenta, asi que con cuidado Yoh tomó una de las manos de Anna entre las suyas y puso la otra en su cintura; la chica se sentía un poco nerviosa, esperaba que el castaño no lo notara cuando juntaron sus manos y cuando ella puso su mano libre en su hombro. Lentamente la pareja empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música en el salón, aunque los dos bailaban bien se sentían nerviosos e incómodos, como si el baile fuera forzado, a lo mejor era ya que los dos se sentían un tanto tensionados ante la inminente cercanía.

La rubia intentaba concentrarse lo mejor que podía en la música y los pasos, pero el castaño no se lo hacia fácil, menos cuando al fin se decidió a hablar -Es un vestido nuevo?-

-ammm?- fue lo único que pudo responder la chica, no habia escuchado bien al castaño por estar pensando en no equivocarse y pisar al chico.

-El vestido que traes, es nuevo?- repitió el castaño con más calma

-aaa, no; lo habia comprado hace un tiempo pero no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo- dijo un tanto nerviosa, no pensó que Yoh se fijara en esas cosas.

-Vaya, es… muy bonito- dijo algo apenado el castaño, ya que lo que en realidad quería pero no podía era que ella se veía muy bonita.

-gracias-

-…-

-….-

-Tu traje también se ve bien, aunque… - dijo Anna mientras se detenía y tomaba algo de distancia del muchacho –tu corbata está algo torcida-

La rubia arreglo el nudo rápidamente, poniendo más nervioso al chico por la mirada fija de Anna y la cercanía de su rostro y manos sobre el.

\- perfecto- dijo la chica retomando la pose de baile.

-JIJI gracias Annita-

Desde su mesa Jake miraba a la pareja bailar recordando como al principio cuando entró a la escuela tenia la leve sospecha de que algo había entre esos dos, luego de un tiempo, cuando Anna se distancio de Yoh, sus sospechas habían cesado; sin embargo la escena frente a sus ojos hacía que la duda resurgiera lentamente.

Por otra parte Mimi se habia levantado de la mesa en búsqueda de Yoh, estaría bien el chico? Llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño, sin embargo antes de si quiera llegar más lejos lo encontró en la pista de baila con Anna; Mimi se quedó viéndolos bailar, a decir verdad los dos hacían una muy buen pareja, la chica no pudo evitar sentir una gran duda, como es que esa rubia era amiga de Manta, ya que la habían invitado a la fiesta, de Yoh y de los demás en la mesa y ella nunca había escuchado nada en lo más mínimo de ella?

-Hacen una muy buena pareja- Comentó Len Tao llegando junto a Mimi

El comentario hizo que la chica se avergonzara al sentirse descubierta observan a Yoh bailando con Anna.

-Yo… yo solo estaba-

-buscando a Yoh?-

La chica paso pesado ya que era cierto, aun asi – acaso tiene algo de malo?-

Len miró a la Mimi con extrañeza, que en Japón estaba bien visto buscar a la pareja de otra persona asi no más?

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Len mirando una vez mas hacia el castaño y la rubia bailando –o no me digas que piensas interrumpir?-

Mimi miró a la misma escena que Len –Acaso … hay algo entre ellos dos?- pregunto dudosa y temiendo a la respuesta la chica.

Len soltó un largo suspiro, ahora lo entendía mejor, Mimi no conocía la naturaleza de la relación entre Yoh y Anna, pobre chica, era más que obvio que le gustaba el castaño más por la forma en que se expresaba de el, lo que Len no podía entender era como Yoh habia permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, más aun la misma Anna recordando su rostro en la mesa.

-Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a él- dijo con pesadez el chico marchándose.

La respuesta de Len fue vaga, pero a su vez le dijo tanto a Mimi, algo pasaba entre Yoh y la rubia, lo mejor seria averiguar que cuanto antes.

La canción llego a su fin y no solo eso la música se detuvo momentáneamente mientras se anunciaba que servirían finalmente la cena.

-Bailas muy bien JIJI- dijo Yoh sonriendo una vez había terminado la canción

-Lo dices como si fuera una sorpresa- respondió Anna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Para nada!, siempre lo has hecho, solo que no creo que muchas veces te lo dijera- reconoció con cierto sonrojo Yoh

Anna lo pensó detenidamente, es cierto ella había bailado muchas veces con Yoh en fiestas y reuniones, pero el nunca le habia dicho un comentario como ese al respecto; es más, no era la primera vez que bailaban juntos, pero si una de las que más nerviosa se había puesto y por que?, ella misma lo sabia; la chica siempre había pensado que Yoh la acompañaba a reuniones y la invitaba a bailar como parte de sus obligaciones por el compromiso, era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que el chico lo hacía por que en verdad quería, parte por lo cual ella misma no dudo mucho en aceptar la invitación.

-Lo mejor será volver a la mesa- dijo el chico con amabilidad –ya van a servir la comida-

Anna asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Yoh de vuelta, una vez llegaron allí.

-Anna, espero que no te moleste pero pedí que sirvieran tu comida en nuestra mesa, te fuiste antes de terminar una interesante conversación- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa llegando antes de que Anna si quiera se sentará.

Anna miró apenas alcanzo a mirar de medio lado a Yoh que era a su vez interceptado por Mimi –Yoh, necesito hablar contigo un momento si no te importa… a solas-

Yoh miró a Anna con duda, no queria que ella se fuera con Jake, pero tampoco podía impedírselo.

-Emm, claro- respondió Yoh un tanto aburrido y empezando a seguir a Mimi; Anna no necesito más que eso para molestarse de nuevo y decidir por ella también –está bien vamos- dijo la rubia haciendo que Jake sonriera y la siguiera de vuelta a la otra mesa.

Horo, Jun y Len habían visto las extrañas escenas ante ellos, quedando mudos de la duda, que demonios estaba pasando allí!?

-Eso, fue algo extraño… no lo creen- dijo Horo Horo con duda

Jun asintió, mientras Len soltó un gran suspiro y respondió –Para que hasta un baka como tu lo haya notado… si, eso fue bastante extraño-

-Ustedes creen que algo malo haya pasado entre Anna e Yoh?, no se han dirigido la palabra casi desde que llegamos- expreso muy preocupada Jun

-No lo se, pero se quien puede saberlo- dijo Len que veía como Manta se acercaba felizmente a ellos.

-Que tal chicos!, como va todo por aquí?- saludo el pequeño bajo la mirada inquisitiva de los tres invitados

Yoh siguió a Mimi hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión, el sitio estaba bellamente decorado con luces y fuentes pero aun asi se encontraba casi que vacio, a parte de dos hombre hablando cada uno por su celular solo estaban Yoh y Mimi.

La chica se detuvo frente a uno de los arboles haciendo que su acompañante también lo hiciera, luego dio un largo suspiro y lo miró fijamente en silencio por lo que pareció ser varios minutos

-Está todo bien?- Preguntó el castaño empezando a preocuparse por la chica

Mimi miró de vuelta al cielo como pensando y murmurando algo para si, luego giró para encarar nuevamente a Yoh y sin más soltó – Yoh, que es lo que sucede entre tu y la tal Anna?-

La pregunta de Mimi dejó totalmente desconcertado al muchacho, de donde venia? A donde iba con eso? Y por que Mimi preguntaba algo asi?

La reaccion de Yoh no paso desapercibida para la chica, era una primera señal y una muy mala si algo, aun asi decidió esperar a que el castaño respondiera.

-entre… yo y Anna?- dijo el chico con duda –a que viene la pregunta?-

Mimi negó con la cabeza –yo te pregunte primero, solo responde si-

Yoh no sabia que decir, que habia entre el y Anna?, una historia, un compromiso, la ruptura de un compromiso, y ahora? Nada?; tal vez nada seria la respuesta adecuada, pero no se sentía como un nada para el, al menos no por su parte. El chico miro al cielo como buscando la respuesta, que habia entre el y su exprometida… -cariño, entre Anna y yo hay un gran cariño-

Mimi miró al chico con extrañeza, esa era una respuesta bastante…ambigua

-es decir, que tu y ella?- dijo Mimi con algo de decepción mirando al chico acusadoramente.. -tienen una relación… ya sabes… de pareja-

Yoh pareció encontrar algo divertido en las palabras de Mimi ya que rio levemente, ni siquiera el sabia por que habia reaccionado asi, ciertamente las palabras de Mimi eran todo menos divertidas, o no para el, ya que sentía que la sola afirmación de la chica abria una gran herida en el, tal vez por eso mismo había reído, al ver como unas simples palabras podían lastimar tanto.

-No, Anna y yo no somos… una pareja-

Mimi sentía algo mas de tranquilidad por las palabras del castaño, pero una gran pesadez por su semblante.

-Y por que no?-

Yoh miró nuevamente el cielo, ¿Por qué no?, habían estado juntos gran parte de sus vidas, con la expectativa de casarse y de repente…. Nada, el mismo habia acabado con esa expectativa al romper el compromiso; pero si el mismo lo había hecho, por que se sentía asi?, habia roto el compromiso esperando que asi Anna pudiera avanzar y seguir con su vida como ella quisiera, asi fuera lejos y con otro, aun asi nunca pensó donde eso lo dejaba a el, en el mismo lugar que siempre estuvo, justo tras de ella. No habia un día desde que habían roto el compromiso en que no pensara en Anna, demonios!, no habia un dia desde que la conoció que no lo hiciera, sabia que la queria, pero no se dio cuenta de cuanto tal vez hasta ese momento, aun asi…

-el solo cariño no es suficiente- respondió Yoh, el podía querer a Anna todo lo que su corazón le permitiera y más, pero ella?, ella no sentía lo mismo que él, ella merecía más, merecía ser feliz en sus propios términos, ella… no habia hecho nada cuando el propuso terminar el compromiso después de todo, en definitiva ellos nunca estarían juntos por que ella no lo deseaba.

Yoh y Mimi se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sopesando lo que Yoh acababa de decir; para Mimi Yoh y Anna se tenían cariño, pero nada más, o nada que los llevará a dar ese siguiente paso hacia el amor, es decir, eran solo amigos!, y tenia sentido en cierto punto, si Yoh tuviera algo con la rubia no la habrían mencionado el mismo o Manta como su mejor amigo al menos una vez en sus conversaciones?, si entre ellos habia algo por que solo la habia conocido hasta ese momento?. La chica sintio una gran emoción, y si bien lo habia sospechado antes hasta esa noche no lo habia sabido con certeza, ella… estaba enamorada de Yoh.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿por que querías saber de Anna y de mi?- contra pregunto el castaño

La mirada de Yoh estaba fija sobre Mimi asi que la chica no tardo en responder –no lo sé, es solo que, no entiendo por que tu y Manta nunca la mencionaron-

-No lo habia notado, simplemente nunca se dio el tema supongo… aun asi, no entiendo por que me preguntaste exactamente si entre ella y yo..-

Mimi levantó levemente sus hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto –fue la impresión que tuve cuando te vi bailando con ella-

El chico pareció volver de nuevo a sus pensamientos, el baile que habia compartido con la rubia, habia sido una alentadora brisa en un muy pesado mes, lo habia reconfortado de sobremanera, claro hasta que termino y la rubia se fue nuevamente con Jake, allí el peso del mundo le habia vuelto a caer encima al castaño; pero bueno esa era elección de la Anna y ese era el principal motivo por el que la había dejado ir, para que disfrutara de su vida como parecia hacerlo momentos antes de que el interrumpiera. Todo era muy complicado y no estaba por hacerse más fácil.

Mimi observaba atentamente a Yoh, estaban solos, el tema de Anna parecia aclarado, además Yoh se marcharía el lunes por una semana al paseo escolar, no habia un mejor momento que ahora.

-Yoh, la verdad te pregunte sobre tu relación con Anna porque… no me gustaría pensar que estoy …tan interesada en alguien que está en una relación -

La cara de Mimi se coloreo de un fuerte color rojo, el castaño la miró con duda, no entendía ni la actitud ni las palabras de la chica.

-A… a que te refieres?- pregunto con algo de temor el castaño

-No tienes por que estar nervioso, y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero- Mimi se acercó al castaño y lentamente tomó una de sus manos en las de ella –Desde que te conocí supe que eras alguien especial Yoh, pero no fue sino hasta hace poco que me di cuenta cuan especial eras para mí-

El castaño estaba pasmado y más allá de sorprendido, como habia pasado del problema de Anna a esa situación, no lo entendía en lo más mínimo; además desde cuando Mimi actuaba asi? Desde cuando lo veía asi a él?, no podía explicárselo. Por su parte Mimi estaba decidida, había abierto su corazón a Yoh y no había vuelta atrás, la chica aprovechando la quietud y cercanía se impulsó y cerró la distancia entre los dos dándole un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios al muchacho.

-No tienes que responderme ahora, puedes hacerlo cuando vuelvas del viaje- dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica entrando de nuevo al gran salón.

Yoh apenas y reacciono a lo ocurrido, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, lo que acababa de suceder nunca se lo habría esperado –No, espera Mimi- dijo Yoh saliendo de su letargo y entrando tras la chica.

La mayoría de personas estaban sentadas en sus mesas comiendo la deliciosa comida ofrecida por los Oyamada por lo cual la entrada de una muy feliz Mimi no pasó del toda inadvertida.

Anna vio desde su mesa como Mimi pasaba hacia la de ella bastante feliz según su semblante, poco después un apresurado Yoh bastante sonrojado!? Tratando de alcanzarla con disimulo. Que demonios!

-Aaaa, es la parejita que les decía- comentó uno de los hombres en la mesa de Anna y Jake, el padre de Max –estaban afuera cuando fui a atender una llamada desde el jardín, pero al verlos llegar preferí darles algo de privacidad, jeje es lindo ver un par de jóvenes enamorados, cuando será que te veré asi hijo-

Max puso los ojos en blanco, su padre nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para recalcarle el hecho de que no tenia novia, ni siquiera alguien en la mira; sabia que eventualmente tendría que sentar cabeza como todo heredero, pero no por ahora–Ya te lo dije, no ha llegado la mujer adecuada-

-Na na na, esas no son más que excusas- se burló su padre –mujeres son lo que hay, solo es cuestión de encontrar una y adecuarla; que tal tu jovencita – dijo el padre de Max mirando a Anna sentada junto a Jake al otro lado de la mesa- no te estarías interesada?-

Max miró con vergüenza a la chica, su padre podía ser tan molesto! Anna estaba un tanto distraída desde que habia visto pasar a Mimi y a Yoh de tal manera, más aun después del comentario inicial del padre de Max sobre la pareja en el jardín.

Jake viendo lo pensativa que estaba la rubia intento llamar su atención tocando levemente su mano, al ver que la chica aun no daba respuesta decidió contestar por ella.

-Lo siento señor Erwin pero Anna no se encuentra interesada, tendrá que seguir buscando alguien más para Max- dijo de forma amable el muchacho.

-Ash! Es una verdadera lástima- respondió el hombre mirando la cercanía de los rubio y la mano de Jake sobre la de Anna –veo que el joven Wart te la ganó jejeje-

Jake se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario, no era su intención dar a entender eso.

-Aun asi no te descuides Jake, estoy seguro que ni Wart es suficiente para ti Anna jajaja no es asi?- dijo Kit mientras la codeaba a modo de burla, haciendo que la chica volviera en si

-Si, si claro- respondió la rubia retomando la comida y su atención a la conversación ya que definitivamente no sabía ni de que hablaban.

Jake había notado la mirada de Anna cuando vio pasar Yoh, ahora estaba seguro el castaño la distraía y bastante, eso no le gustaba. Aunque le costó bastante Jake remoto la conversación con Anna, quien empujo lo que más pudo sus preocupaciones sobre el castaño a lo mas lejano de su mente, el ya no era su prometido, lo que hiciera o no y con quien no debía ser su problema.

En la mesa Manta no podía más con el intenso interrogatorio, estaba a punto de soltar la sopa, la presión de Horo y Len era intensa, pero la de Jun, no tenia comparación; fue una suerte para el pequeño Mimi e Yoh no tardarán más.

-Mimi! Yoh! Jeje, que bueno que llegan- dijo Manta soltando un gran suspiro ya que ahora los demás no podrían presionarlo frente a ellos de tal manera

-Jeje lo siento Manta, fuimos a tomar… algo de aire- dijo felizmente la chica mientras se sentaba

Yoh llegó enseguida y tratando de poner una cara de normalidad se sentó en su silla, intento captar la atención de Mimi pero está ya se había enfrascado en una conversación con Manta. La hora de la comida paso rápidamente, para la mayoría; Yoh miraba de reojo a Mimi, lo que acababa de ocurrir, era confuso, bastante confuso; Yoh tenia un gran aprecio por la chica, la pasaba muy bien cuando estaba con ella, podía llegar hasta a decir que la queria… pero la queria como una amiga, Yoh nunca habia visto a Mimi con algo más, y como podría si la única persona que habia visto de esa manera hasta ahora era Anna.

Anna por su parte casi que de manera involuntaria y de reojo a la mesa de Yoh, que diablos hacia Yoh a solas en el jardín con la chica, y que diablos era esa actitud con la que habían vuelto ambos, además por que Yoh parecia perdido en pensamientos cada vez que miraba a Mimi?

Anna no notó cuando solo quedaron en la mesa Jake y ella, hasta que…

-Tal vez deberíamos pararnos y bailar un poco, seria muy triste ser los únicos en la mesa que no lo hacen- dijo Jake

Anna parpadeo sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta cuando los demás se habían parado, conseguido pareja y unido en la pista de baile. Jake aprovechando que la chica no se había negado se levantó y como todo un caballero se paró frente a ella con una gran sonrisa, una mano en la espalda y –me permite esta pieza?-

La rubia levantó una ceja en señal de duda

-Jeje Vamos Anna, es una fiesta, no es como si hubiera mucho más que hacer- replico Jake en la misma pose

Anna rió levemente por la actitud del muchacho, a decir verdad de todo lo que sucedía y la atormentaba allí, el chico parecia ser lo menos peor, y por que no decirlo, algo casi que bueno. La rubia tomó la mano de Jake y se unión con a la pista de baile.

Entre más se adentraban en la pista de baile y la multitud, mas difícil era para Anna ver a Yoh, por lo cual una vez fuera de su perímetro de visión se dedico completamente a su baile y conversación con Jake.

-Que tomaste clases de baile solo para está fiesta- pregunto Anna al ver lo buen bailarín que era Jake

-Jajaja si en mi tiempo libre entre la escuela, mis compromisos con la compañía y las reuniones del consejo-

Anna rio levemente, le gustaba el sarcasmo de Jake, cuando no iba en modo de ofensa a ella, a decir verdad últimamente el chico le agradaba ya que dejaba ver ante ella esa faceta inteligente, ocurrente y divertida ante ella.

-Entonces no te estoy poniendo la carga de trabajo suficiente, tal vez sea hora de poner a alguien que ayude a Sotu con sus obligaciones como vicepresidente- dijo a modo de broma la rubia

-Si vas a enterrarme vivo en trabajos al menos que sea algo interesante, que tal ayudarte a ti con tus tareas como presidente-

-jaaaa… -

-por que no?, creeme que para nadie pasa desapercibido como tu recibes la mayor carga-

Anna lo pensó por un momento, ella lo sabia, se sobrecargaba, gran parte era por que no confiaba lo suficiente en los demás para delegarles trabajo, pero Jake, el era lo bastante capaz lo habia demostrado mas de una vez.

-mmm… tal vez….-

Jake sonrió ante la respuesta de Anna, la chica empezaba a confiar en el, aunque fuera para ayudar en sus trabajos.

La música se detuvo en ese momento para dar paso a la bien conocida tonada de Feliz cumpleaños al tiempo que algunos meseros empujaban un enorme ponqué al centro del salón; Anna y Jake se distanciaron un poco y se acercaron al ponqué junto a los demás invitados que empezaban a rodearlo mientras cantaban para Manta.

Yoh y los demás se pararon de su mesa para acercarse y cantar también, sin embargo Yoh aprovechó el momento para detener a Mimi, se sentía incomodo sentado junto a ella después de lo que había pasado.

-Mimi espera- dijo Yoh sujetando el brazo de la chica y haciendo que se detuviera

-Que sucede, vamos a cantarle a Manta junto a los demás!- dijo la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre de Yoh

-No, espera… necesitamos hablar cuanto antes sobre…-

Mimi se quedo quieta en ese instante, claro que ella también sentía la incomodidad, y la ansiedad por saber lo que pensaba Yoh al respecto la estaba matando!, pero aun asi tenia algo de temor ya que sentía la pesada mirada de Yoh en ella desde que habían vuelto a la mesa.

Anna vio como Len, Horo y Jun se acercaban a Manta mientras cantaban, era extraño, la persona junto a Manta bien debería ser Yoh, su mejor amigo, pero no habia señal del castaño en el circulo de gente que celebraba al pequeño. La mirada de Anna no tardó en encontrarlo al mirar hacia la mesa donde se supone debería haberse sentado ella, y allí vio, a Yoh sujetando el brazo de Mimi, si bien no podía escuchar lo que decían, era más que claro que el chico estaba reteniendo a la muchacha, luego de esto le decia algo que la hacia girar y quedar frente a el sin haberse soltado el agarre; cuanto daría Anna por que todos se callaran y poder escuchar de que demonios hablaban, ya que Yoh parecia bastante serio en el momento mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de la chica.

Al otro lado de la habitación

-No, espera… necesitamos hablar cuanto antes sobre…- dijo Yoh deteniendo a la chica Y haciendo girar

-Te lo dije, podemos hablar de eso cuando vuelvas el martes a la tienda-

-Mimi, yo… no creo que pueda ir el martes…-

-esta bien entonces el miércoles-

-No, Mimi, yo…- paso saliva pesadamente- no creo que pueda ir más a la tienda … no seria correcto, no después de..-

Mimi miró la pesadez en la mirada de Yoh, el no lo habia dicho aun pero claramente la estaba rechazando. Ella sabia que podía pasar, era una posibilidad, pero prefería correrla que seguir dia tras dia solo observándolo sin saber lo que pensaba.

-Podemos hablarlo después… -además sea lo que sea no tienes… por que abandonar tu trabajo en la tienda- dijo la chica mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a escurrirse de sus ojos. Yoh se sintió como el peor de los insectos, estaba lastimando a Mimi era más que obvio, el no merecía ni una de sus lagrimas, ella era una chica increíble y muy especial, en verdad deseaba en cierto punto sentir lo mismo que ella y poder corresponderle, las cosas serian en verdad mucho más fáciles, pero las cosas no eran asi.

-Por favor no llores Mimi- respondió el chico secando con su mano las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su delicada mejilla- yo, nunca quise-

-Lo sé- dijo la chica apoyando su cara en la mano de Yoh mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

-En verdad lo siento-

-No tienes por qué decirlo-

-Hay algo que…?-

Mimi puso su mano sobre la boca de Yoh callándolo, no quería que prosiguiera, su amabilidad solo hacia las cosas peor; sin quererlo asi la chica empezó a sollozar levemente, Yoh no sabiendo que más hacer se acerco y la abrazó protectoramente, si la chica estaba llorando por su culpa, soportar la incomodidad y unas cuantas lágrimas era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Prontamente la gente empezó a aplaudir, la canción dirigida al cumpleañero había terminado y este empezaba ahora a soplar las velas.

-Creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí- dijo Yoh suavemente a Mimi que seguía sollozando en sus brazos. La chica entendió que Yoh no queria hacer una escena menos en el cumpleaños de su amigo asi que asintió y sin soltarse del agarre de Yoh ambos salieron del salón.

La multitud aplaudía mientras Manta soplaba las velas y pedía sus deseos, aun asi Anna se sentía tan fuera de la situación y de allí, no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, no solo por la ternura y confianza con la que Yoh trataba a Mimi, ughh! Solo pensar el nombre le daba cierta molestia a la rubia; sin que Yoh habia guiado a la chica afuera, en camino a la salida! A donde demonios iba a esas horas de la noche Yoh con una muchacha!? Después de una fiesta!?, tal vez no se requería un genio para deducirlo. La rubia observaba con intensidad el sitio por el que habia salido el castaño, hasta que…

-Anna… Anna…Anna?- trataba de llamarla Jake

-QUE!?- Respondió molesta la chica

Jake se sorprendió por esa actitud, hace mucho que la chica no lo trataba asi y nunca lo habia hecho sin una razón.

-Te decia que será mejor ir a la mesa, ya sirvieron el ponqué-

Anna no se sentía capaz de moverse, de dar un paso y mucho menos de seguir allí.

-No tengo muchas ganas, creo que mejor me voy a casa- respondió la rubia dirigiéndose a la mesa por sus cosas.

-Que?, pero aun es temprano- dijo Jake mirando el reloj y siguiéndole el paso, apenas pasaba de la media noche.

-Estoy cansada- dijo la chica recogiendo su bolso

En la mesa los presentes la miraron con curiosidad, se veía molesta y por sus acciones era mas que claro que estaba por irse

-Ahora que hiciste Wart!?- dijo en modo de burla Kit

Anna sintió la mirada de los demás sobre ella, además de haber escuchado el comentario asi que optó por despedirse rápidamente, al fin y al cabo todos allí habían sido muy amables con ella en la noche. –Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, asi que me retiro, Max, Kit; señores Erwin, señor Hill, un placer- dijo la chica bajando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto

Los demás en la mesa se levantaron y respondieron con una pequeña venia como correspondía.

Por ultimo Anna giró y vio a Jake tras de ella, la cara del rubio denotaba duda y … preocupación?, bueno Jake no era su persona favorita, pero también merecía que se despidiera de el apropiadamente, el se habia portado bastante bien con ella esa noche y no era su culpa la ansiedad que empezaba a invadirla más y más cada segundo.

-Wart, nos vemos el lunes-

Jake no espero ni un segundo más, Anna avanzaba hacia la salida a grandes pasos, asi que sin mucho pensarlo tomo su abrigo de la silla.

-Será mejor que la lleve a casa, hasta luego- se despidió corriendo tras la chica

Anna no se despidió de Manta, Jun, Len y mucho menos de Horo (jajaja), recorrió con rapidez el camino hasta la salida con la esperanza de encontrarse con Yoh y Mimi, quería topárselos, pero aun asi, no sabia que haría si lo hacia, o bueno tal vez si, le gritaría a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas, desahogaría su coraje hasta donde pudiera, como era posible, habia pasado algo más de un mes desde que habían roto su compromiso y el….

Pero mientras avanzaba y llegaba a la salida recapitulo sus pensamientos… un mes, habia pasado más de un mes desde que habían terminado las cosas con Yoh, es decir la chica sabia que tarde o temprano el seguiría con su vida, era normal, claramente por algo habia roto el compromiso, solo que nunca pensó que fuera tan rápido y menos frente a ella… si el chico habia decidido seguir con su vida, salir con alguien más, que debía hacer ella?, podría siquiera intervenir?, no tenia sentido.

-ANNA ESPERA!- grito alguien desde atrás, Jake.

La chica no volteo si quiera a mirarlo, la ansiedad, la ira que tenia segundos atrás se habían transformado en dolor, mucho dolor, más del que pudiera manejar. Jake se acercó y camino hasta el frente de la chica, ella parecia totalmente congelada con la vista en el suelo.

-Anna?, te encuentras bien?-

La chica no respondía ni se movia, casi que ni respiraba

-Anna…. Anna…. Hey Kyoyama?- dijo el chico pasando una de sus manos frente a los ojos de la chica

La cercanía de Jake pareció hacerla reaccionar, la chica miro al frente y luego alrededor, si antes queria encontrar a Yoh ahora solo queria huir de allí antes de que la viera, antes de cualquiera la viera.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme-

-Si, si eso ya lo dijiste- dijo Jake estudiando las reacciones de la chica, estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Entonces que quieres?- dijo con molestia la rubia

-Es un poco tarde para que te vayas sola, quieres que te de un aventón?-

La chica no tenia cabeza para más, si pedia un taxi tardaría al menos 15 minutos mientras lo pedia y llegaba, no era mucho pero no tenia cabeza para más no queria estar más allí sintiéndose asi.

-Esta bien…. Gracias-

Jake sacó su teléfono y 2 minutos después su limosina estaba allí.

Anna subio seguida de Jake, la puerta fue cerrada y luego el chofer del elegante auto bajo la ventana que dividia el vehiculo para preguntar -A donde?-

Jake miró a Anna esperando que le dijera al conductor las indicaciones de como llegar a su casa, cuando la chica le devolvió la mirada a el y respondió -A donde sea, menos a mi casa-

Jake vio como la chica volteaba su cara para mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana y con algo de duda miró al chofer y dijo -Gabriel, vamos al sitio de siempre-

El chofer asintió y volvió a subir el vidrio que separaba la limosina para darle privacidad a su joven amo y a su acompañante.

Dentro del salón Manta y los demás se preguntaban sobre el paradero de Yoh.

-No, no está por ningún lado, ni Yoh, ni la tal Mimi y ahora que lo pienso tampoco vi a Anna- dijo Len tomando su asiento

-Es extraño, creen que esten juntos?- pregunto Jun

-LOS TRES!- Exclamo Horo Horo un tanto exaltado, -estas loca! si se nota que Anna no le tiene nada de aprecio a esa chica, creo que le cae peor que yo y eso es mucho decir!-

-Vaya, en verdad no eres tan idiota como pareces- se burló Len

-COMO ME DIJISTE!?-

-Miren chicos, es Yoh- dijo Jun haciendo que la pelea se detuviera

Yoh venia entrando de nuevo al salón, se veia a leguas que estaba bastante desanimado

-OYE TU! DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO!?- le reclamó Horo

-Lo siento si los preocupe jiji, estaba acompañando a Mimi a tomar un taxi-

El semblante de los demás cambio de molestia a preocupación. -Que tu amiga ya se fue?- preguntó Len

-Si, se sentía un poco mal, me pidió que me despidiera por ella de ustedes- dijo el castaño tomando su asiento

Ninguno sabia que más decir, era claro que habian muchas cosas sucediendo esa noche con Yoh, con Anna y hasta con la tal Mimi, pero Yoh no parecía estar dispuesto a compartir ninguna de ellas.

Hubo un corto silencio en la mesa, hasta que...

-emmm vaya, que mal, espero que tu amiga se mejore pronto - agregó Jun - por cierto Yoh, has visto a Anna?, hace bastante que no la veo-

-nosotros tampoco la vimos cuando estábamos buscándote a ti, pensamos que podías estar con ella, ahora sabemos que no ya que estabas... muy ocupado con Mimi- dejo salir Len sin remordimiento alguno

Yoh vio la mirada acusadora de los demás allí, se sentía algo extraño -No, no la he visto a lo mejor esta con Jake - dijo con molestia, esa noche resultaba ser totalmente desastrosa para el - y que quieres decir con que eso de ya que estaba muy ocupado con Mimi?

Len movió sus hombres como respondiendo -quiero decir que pareciera que venias más con la tal Mimi que con tu propia prometida a está fiesta-

Las mirada de Jun y Horo también denotaban duda y preocupación, sabian que la forma en que Len habia planteado las cosas era un tanto dura, pero no por eso menos cierta.

Yoh bufó mirando hacia otro lado -eso es ridículo, yo no vengo con Mimi, ella vino por que Manta la invitó-

Bueno eso era cierto.

-Bueno entonces asumamos que es así y que la atención que le diste hoy no era más que la de un buen amigo preocupado por la salud de su amiga enferma... pero que piensa Anna al respecto?-

-Respecto a que?- respondió el castaño de mala gana, Len estaba siendo muy invasivo... o tal vez muy acertado

-Respecto a la situación, respecto a Mimi, respecto a su ... amistad?-

Anna nunca se habia detenido a pensar en lo que podía pensar Anna al respecto, más si las cosas se veian como al parecer lo veian allí los demás. -No lo sé, por que no se lo preguntas tu mismo a Anna-

-Preguntar que?- dijo Manta llegando y tomando asiento junto a Yoh

-Queremos saber que piensa Anna de su amiga Mimi- dijo Len a modo de reproche mirando a acusadoramente a Yoh

-Aaaaa, ya veo- dijo Manta tratando de entender el por que del ambiente hostil en la mesa -bueno pues tendrán que preguntarle en otra ocasión por que Anna ya se marchó-

Jun, Horo, Len e Yoh miraron a Manta enseguida, que la rubia se habia marchado sin Yoh y sin si quiera despedirse?

-Que!? hace cuanto?- preguntó Yoh parándose y mirando a la mesa donde se suponía estaban Anna, Jake y sus amiguitos.

-No lo se, no mucho por lo que me dijeron-

-Esta muy tarde para que se vaya sola, tal vez pueda alcanzarla y...- empezó Yoh

-No te preocupes, al parecer se Jake le ofreció llevarla a casa- dijo Manta tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-Te refieres a Jake Wart?- preguntó Jun

-Si, que no me digas que lo conoces?- preguntó sorprendido Manta

Jun tan solo asintió y miró a Len, para los hermanos tampoco habia pasado de largo la familiaridad con la que se trataban esos dos o la insistencia con la que Jake parecía buscar a Anna.

-Bueno, en todo caso el valet me dijo que se fueron en la limosima de Jake, de seguro llegará rápidamente y segura a la pensión, no hay de que preocuparse-

Yoh miró hacia la salida, queria salir cuanto antes de allí para cerciorarse de que Anna llegará segura a casa, y no solo eso para asegurarse de que Jake no se acercará a ella, pero ese mismo pensamiento lo detuvo en el sitio; no podia seguir diciendo que le habia dado a Anna la libertad para estar siguiéndola a todo sitio encargándose que nadie se le acercará; si Anna se había ido con Jake ese había sido su deseo y su decisión, por mucho que le pesará al muchacho.

-Y bien?- dijo Len al ver que Yoh se sentaba de nuevo y tomaba de golpe una de las copas de champaña

Yoh lo miró con duda -Bien que?-

-De verdad me vas a decir que no te importa que tu prometida se haya ido sola con ese tipo?, que eres idiota o que?- reprochó el chino

Manta miró con tristeza a Yoh, el castaño se veia serio pero un poco molesto, seria por eso?

-ummm hasta yo tengo que aceptar que es más que claro que ese tipo esta interesado en Anna- secundo Horo

Yoh dio otro largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos como entrando en un estado de meditación

-Yoh, por que no nos dices, que es lo que sucede contigo y Anna?- dijo preocupada Jun, no era normal que Yoh se sintiera tan tranquilo ante las claras intensiones de Jake, mucho menos que Anna pareciera avalarlas yendosé con él.

-Yoh...- dijo Manta suavemente - tal vez deberías decírselos-

Yoh abrió los ojos y miró a todos al rededor, todos parecian preocupados de seguro por el y por Anna

-Bien- dijo el castaño soltando un largo suspiro - chicos, lamento no habérselos dicho antes y les pido por favor que esto no salga de acá, pero ... el compromiso entre Anna y yo, está roto-


	13. La posibilidad de una oportunidad

Anna iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó cuando Jake abrió la puerta de la limosina.

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo el rubio bajándose y sosteniendo la puerta abierta para la chica.

Anna se bajo y miro alrededor, no recordaba haber estado en ese sector de Tokio, habían grandes letreros y luces de neon, pero en su mayoría apagados; el sitio donde se bajaron eran de los pocos en que el letrero seguía prendido.

-Que es este lugar?- preguntó la rubia

-Ya veras- respondió con una gran sonrisa Jake mientras se adentraba al edificio

Cuando la pareja entro al sitio una mujer los saludo atentamente

-Joven Wart, un placer tenerlo de vuelta-

-Gracias, Akysumi; que tal esta el sitio?-

\- tal como lo pidió, vacio-

-perfecto- dijo Jake adentrándose más al sitio

Anna estaba un tanto confundida, sus pensamientos iban de Yoh, a como demonios habia terminado yéndose con Jake y pidiéndole que la llevara a quien sabe donde, debía estar demente. La chica seguía con cautela al muchacho, se habían adentrado en un oscuro túnel dentro del edificio, era un lugar muy extraño, sin embargo se veían varias y fugaces luces al fondo, además empezaba a escuchar extraños sonidos entre más avanzaban.

-Bueno, que te parece?- dijo Jake tan pronto llegaron al final del túnel

Anna miró asombrada el rededor, nunca habia entrado a un sitio como ese, no por que no quisiera simplemente nunca se habia dado la oportunidad; por un momento olvido sus demás problemas, las luces, sonidos y demás eran bastante distrayentes.

-Esto es… un arcade?- dijo con incredulidad la chica

Jak había llevado a Anna a un arcade, uno de esos sitios llenos de juegos mecánicos, electrónicos y de video.

-Asi es- respondió Jake quitándose su elegante chaqueta y soltándose la corbata - Aquí es donde a vengo después de todos esos largos y aburridos eventos, ya sabes como por variar, distraerme y tener algo de diversión-

Anna empezó a mirar a su alrededor, habían tantas maquinas, tantos juegos, tantas cosas por hacer. Jake pareció un tanto divertido por la expresión de Anna, parecia una niña pequeña que entraba por primera vez en una dulcería, o bueno en ese caso a un arcade.

-No me digas, es la primera vez que vienes a uno de estos sitios?-

Anna se sonrojo ante el comentario de Jake, lo sentía como una burla y más por que era cierto.

-No todos tenemos el tiempo y dinero para perder en sitios como estos sabes-

-eso significa que si jeje! Que bien!- dijo el chico con emoción, causando que la rubia lo mirara como si estuviera loco

-Jeje pues digo, asi podre enseñarte yo mismo que juegos valen la pena y cuales no, será muy divertido! Ya veras!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **EN LA MANSIÓN OYAMADA**

Horo, Len y Jun no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, ¿Que el compromiso estaba roto?

Yoh miraba hacia la nada, como evitando a sus amigos; sabía que con su respuesta solo desataría más preguntas; y no estaba para nada mal, todas las mismas preguntas se formaban en la mente de cada uno de los presentes ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

El primero de salir del letargo fue Horo

-¿Estás seguro?

Yoh simplemente asintió, haciendo que este volviera a quedarse en silencio pensando en lo dicho por Yoh.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- preguntó Jun

-Hace poco más de un mes-

-Ya veo- analizaba la situación la joven Tao –Quien más lo sabe?-

-Solo ustedes y por supuesto Anna- Respondió el castaño pacíficamente

-BASTA DE TONTERÍAS Y PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS!- explotó Len- aquí la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es que sucedió? Por que terminaron el compromiso?

-Eso es… algo personal- respondió cansado Yoh

Manta, Jun y Horo miraron a su amigo con tristeza, claramente era un tema que no queria discutir.

-Vamos Yoh, somos tus amigos- replicó Len, a decir verdad se sentía algo herido por la desconfianza del castaño en ellos.

-Lo son, pero aun asi… este es un tema que solo me concierne a mi y a Anna-

Los demás se miraron entre si, como preguntándose que podía haber pasado, la ultima vez que los habían visto el compromiso seguía muy en firme, y claro que asi seria, un compromiso para los Asakura era algo sagrado.

-Y tu familia, que piensa al respecto…o no lo saben?- pregunto con cuidado Jun, no queria presionarlo como lo hacia Len

Yoh negó levemente con la cabeza –ellos no lo saben, yo mismo se los tengo que decir asi que por favor que esto no salga de aquí-

Jun entristeció más, ya sabia que los Asakura no lo sabían, el mismo castaño les habia dicho desde el principio que nadie más lo sabia, solo que eso confirmaba, la ruptura del compromiso habia sido por decisión de Yoh o de Anna, pero por que? Quien de los dos habia decidido terminarlo? Y por que el otro no se opuso? O peor, estaban los dos de acuerdo, si asi era tal vez era lo mejor.

Len pensaba lo mismo que Jun en ese momento, trataba de pensar en las razones que lo habían llevado a tal decisión; seria la cruel y dura actitud de Anna para con Yoh, o el descuido y desentendimiento total de Yoh a las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, no, no podía ser nada de eso por que el mismo habia detallado que aunque Anna fuera dura con Yoh lo hacia solo por su bien; y aunque Yoh pareciera un despistado total, para el nunca pasaban desapercibidas las personas que le importaban, y sabia que Anna le importaba bastante.

-entonces si el compromiso esta roto, me imagino que esta bien que tu salgas con Mimi y Anna con ese sujeto- soltó Horo Horo sin mucho pensarlo, a decir verdad el aniu pensaba menos en las razones del rompimiento y mas en las consecuencias

Yoh cruzó sus brazos y lentamente asintió –Sin el compromiso cada uno tiene la libertad de hacer lo que plazca en ese aspecto, si Anna quiere salir con alguien está en todo su derecho- aceptó con pesadez- por mi parte como se los había dicho, Mimi es solo una amiga-

-Ya veo- dijo Horo pensando en la situación de su amigo, si bien el no era el mayor fanático de Anna, siempre pensó que el y la chica se complementaban totalmente. El era muy parecido a Yoh, ambos eran tranquilos y despreocupados, sabia que era algo bueno pero que también podía llegar a ser algo malo como todo en exceso; Anna era el limite que evitaba que Yoh se dejara desbordar por su exceso de confianza y tranquilidad ante cualquier situación, Yoh era un soñador, necesitaba un polo atierra que lo aterrizara de vez en cuando.

-Y que tal están las cosas contigo y Anna, después del rompimiento?- preguntó Len

-Diría que bastante bien, es decir puede que las cosas ya no sean… lo que eran antes, pero no por eso Anna y yo nos tenemos menos… aprecio-

Los chicos miraban con lastima a su amigo, no el mismo parecía creer lo que acababa de decir, puede que las cosas entre Yoh y Anna parecieran civilizadas superficialmente, pero el ambiente que habían vivido al inicio y largo de la velada, indicaba lo contrario.

Len pensaba en como los había visto bailando, los dos parecían nerviosos pero a su vez algo a gusto, tal vez hasta emocionados; como podían pasar de eso a esto?

Yoh no pensaba compartir mas información al respecto, era más que obvio; les extrañaba lo que sucedía, pero tenían que confiar en que su amigo saldría adelante, fuera cual fuera la situación; solo deseaban poder ayudarlo más de una u otra manera, y no solo a el sino que también a Anna, a quien también le tenían bastante aprecio.

-Está bien Yoh, si tu … o Anna tomaron esa decisión, me imagino que sus razones han de tener- resaltó Jun

-Asi es -

-Solo queremos que lo piensen bien, no solo por el compromiso como tal, sino por la relación entre ustedes- agregó Len- esto es algo, que la cambia sustancialmente

-Lo sé-

-Y tu, estás bien con eso?, es decir no solo lo sabes y lo entiendes sino que lo avalas y lo aceptas- dijo para terminar el tema Len

-Si Len, créeme que se las causas y las consecuencias, pero es la decisión correcta- Dijo algo exasperado Yoh

-Bien, bien… con que ustedes así lo crean-

Yoh asintió dando por terminado el tema, el silencio fue incomodo y un tanto largo hasta que Manta introdujo otro tema de conversación tratando de aliviar el ambiente, Jun y los chicos tenían muchas dudas aun, pero bueno ya estaban reunidos alla y no es como si pudieran hacer algo más por un tema que no les correspondía en realidad.

.

.

ARCADE

Jake y Anna jugaban uno de los juegos de realidad virtual, cada uno estaba parado en una pequeña plataforma, con un casco, un visor y un arma de juguete.

-Detrás de ti!- exclamo Jake

-Lo tengo- dijo la chica dando la vuelta en la base y disparando –a tu derecha-

-listo- dijo el chico disparando- ahora solo falta cruzar el puente y…-

-NOOO!- gritaron simultáneamente los dos jugadores, pues cuando habían empezado a cruzar el puente en el juego este se habia desmoronado bajo sus pies haciéndolos caer al agua y dando por terminado el juego.

-Vaya, este juego es más complicado de lo que imagine- dijo Jake quitándose el visor y riendo

-Pensé que era el maestro de los video juegos- se burló Anna sarcásticamente quitándose el visor también

-Oye no se puede ser el maestro en todos los video juegos, además es la primera vez que jugaba este, diría que nos fue bastante bien si llegamos al último nivel en nuestro primer día-

-Después de 11 intentos- dijo la chica declarando la ironía de la situación

-sigue siendo el primer dia y eso es lo que cuenta! –

-como sea, necesito hacer algo que no implique ver directamente una pantalla- dijo Anna bajándose de la plataforma y adentrándose entre las demás maquinas

Jake rió y volvió a ponerse el visor- yo voy a darle otro intento a la misión, Jake Wart no se rinde tan fácil!-

Anna camino alrededor de los juegos, ya habia probado la mayoría con Jake, bueno al menos la mayoría que Jake consideraba que valían la pena, ese sitio era enorme, para intentar todos los juegos apropiadamente requeriría al menos dos días enteros alla.

-Este parece sencillo y no tiene pantalla- pensó la chica para si misma al encontrar el clásico juego de golpear topos con un mazo de goma.

La chica levantó el mazo de forma que el juego reacciono, esperaba pacientemente hasta que apareció el primer roedor dejándola totalmente congelada; el pequeño animal de juguete era una imagen que en otro momento, cualquier otro momento, le hubiera parecido tierna y hasta graciosa; el pequeño topo tenia una gran y estúpida sonrisa, además de pelo castaño con un peinado singular que le recordaban a cierto idiota que no quería mencionar y mucho menos pensar en el momento.

Anna levantó el mazo y con toda su fuerza intento golpear al animal, aun asi este fue más rápido que ella ya que en un primer momento la chica se habia congelado, pero para cuando el segundo topo surgió la chica estaba lista para golpearlo con toda intensidad.

La rubia golpeaba a los pequeños animales con fuerza e ira, hasta ese momento habia olvidado por completo si quiera la existencia de Yoh, mucho más el hecho de que se habia ido con Mimi, según ella creía.

-Maldito! Miserable! Como te odio! Como te atreves a irte con esa! Como te atreves a tratarla asi! Y como te atreves a haber roto el compromiso!- pensaba Anna para si mientras golpeaba con fuerza a los topos que le recordaban tanto a Yoh –me las vas a pagar todas, AAAAA!- gritó la chica con el ultimo golpe.

-Wow! Eso fue… impresionante- dijo Jake llegando y viendo la exaltación de la chica

Anna dejo caer el mazo de goma y se recostó levemente en la maquina con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro sujetaba su cabeza –Gracias- dijo la chica tratando de retomar el aliento

-Anna, no soy terapeuta ni nada por el estilo pero estoy bastante seguro de que algo te molesta-

Anna miró con irritación a Jake, eso era más que obvio.

-bueno es eso o es definitivamente eres una fiel partidaria de la violencia animal-

Anna lanzó un largo suspiro, Jake solo estaba tratando de aliviar el ambiente y animarla, si con alguien no podía estar brava en ese momento era con el, quien claramente la habia llevado allá para que se despejara un poco, y a decir verdad habia funcionado, bueno al menos hasta momento. La rubia miro su reloj, 4 de la mañana, el tiempo habia pasado volando, pero ella no podía seguir huyendo de su casa con Yoh, no para siempre; lo que fuera que hubiera pasado la noche anterior debía afrontarlo.

-Es bastante tarde, lo mejor será irme a casa-

-dirás bastante temprano- se burlo Jake- y si tienes razón, no me di cuenta la hora que era, déjame llevarte-

Anna asintió y agradeció al chico, en verdad se estaba portando muy bien con ella, y vaya que en ese momento necesitaba de alguien así.

Los dos chicos subieron a la limosina, estaban totalmente agotados, cada uno habia realizado diferentes actividades el sábado en la tarde, luego tuvieron la fiesta y por ultimo una sesión nocturna hasta la madrugada de juegos en el arcade, todo eso ameritaba un descanso. Anna se recostó contra la ventana de su lado y cerró los ojos esperando llegar a pensión, rezaba que el sueño le ganara a la ansiedad que sentía.

Jake por su parte observaba desde su sitio a la chica, se veía totalmente agotada y aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo muy afligida, el queria animarla y aunque sabia que por momentos lo habia logrado, no habia sido suficiente.

-es por Asakura cierto?- exclamó Jake rompiendo la paz y el silencio en la limosina

Anna abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver la mirada penetrante de Jake sobre ella desde el otro lado de la silla.

-No se a que te refieres- respondió la chica volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-Claro que si, me refiero a que estas asi por el- afirmo el rubio

-que estupideces dices- bufó Anna levemente

Jake dio un largo suspiro, que tanto tomaría ganarse la confianza de Anna Kyoyama!, alguna vez le confiaría a el uno de sus problemas, o siempre seria un amigo más, y eso si es que la chica en verdad lo consideraba si quiera eso después de la forma en que habían empezado las cosas.

La limosina freno haciendo que Anna abriera los ojos, ya habían llegado a la pensión.

-Gracias por todo, nos ve…-comenzo a decir la chica lista para bajarse

-Anna espera- interrumpió Jake poniendo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta de forma que Anna no se bajara aun

-Jake estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de escuchar estupid…-

-No son estupideces, y si estás tan cansada solo responde si o no, al menos eso merezco, te aseguro que no tomare más de 5 minutos-

Anna miró al muchacho, se veía más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto.

-estas asi por Asakura?-

-No-

-Estas mintiendo?-

-me marchó- dijo Anna volteándose de nuevo hacia la puerta

-bueno está bien, está bien, no es por el, lo siento-

Anna asintió y volvió a recostarse en la silla con sus brazos cruzados

-Estas asi, por alguien en especial?-

-No-

Jake miraba a Anna con duda, sabía que la chica mentía, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto sino continuar.

-Independiente de lo que sea que te molesto en la fiesta, tuviste una buena noche… conmigo?-

Anna miro la calida sonrisa que le ofrecia Jake en ese momento, y no pudo evitar sonreir levemente. –si-

-te gustaría que la repitiéramos?-

-jajaja si te refieres a patear tu trasero en múltiples video juegos, si-

-vaya esa respuesta fue más alla de un monosílabo, algo debo estar haciendo bien jeje, además si mal no recuerdo fue una "pateada de traseros" por lado y lado, yo también te gane en varios juegos!-

-pero yo gane en más- se burló la chica

-si, si, lo que necesites decirte para sentirte mejor jajaja-

-Bueno, en verdad estoy muy cansada, nuevamente gracias por todo- dijo amablemente Anna empezando a abrir la puerta, Jake sabia que no podía retenerla por mucho más tiempo asi que sin pensarlo más simplemente dijo – Se que no vas a decirme por que estabas tan molesta noche y eso no importa, lo único que me importa es ser el que te ayude a cambiar ese humor, el que este para ti cuando no quieras a nadie más allí, el que te saque una que otra de esas pequeñas sonrisas orgullosas que tan bien te guardas-

Anna se quedo totalmente inmóvil en ese momento, que acaso estaba delirando por el cansancio, lo que acaba de decirle Jake a ella era algo romántico?

El chico esperaba la reacción de la rubia, era difícil de decir que pensaba especialmente ya que le estaba dando la espalda para salir del auto.

-entonces que dices, si…o no?-

Anna seguía sin poder creer lo que sucedía allí, como diablos habia llegado a esa situación?, la chica miró hacia al frente y vio la pensión, que pocas ganas tenia de volver allí y todo a causa de Yoh, no sabia ni siquera como Jake habia podido llegar a la conclusión de que su humor de perros se debía al castaño, pero era cierto por mucho que lo negara, era asi, era por el, por Yoh.

Anna cerró los ojos tratando de comprimir todas las emociones de esa noche; ansiedad, amargura, tristeza, dolor, todo lo que le habia provocado Yoh con su sola presencia y sin ni una sola palabras; por otro lado, risas, tranquilidad y algo parecido a una efímera paz dentro de todo eso le habia provocado, quien lo pensará, Jake.

-Cuál es la pregunta?- dijo la chica tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación y de sus pensamientos

Jake sonrió levemente –Me darías una oportunidad de ser yo quien alegre tus días, o bueno al menos el que lo intente-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, la única persona que queria que alegrara sus días era la única persona que parecía ahora tener la capacidad de arruinarlos; Yoh habia roto el compromiso, Yoh habia seguido con su vida, Yoh la habia llevado a estar en esa situación en la que habia tenido casi que recurrir a Jake por alivio, claramente Yoh ya no era opcion viable; era momento de superarlo… por difícil que pareciera.

-Una oportunidad- musitó Anna…

-La posibilidad de una oportunidad?- dijo Jake

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Si-

Jake sonrió abiertamente mientras Anna termino de bajarse del carro, la chica volteo antes de cerrar la puerta y miró la cara de felicidad del muchacho, bueno al menos alguien era feliz. –la posibilidad de una oportunidad- recalcó la rubia sin mayor emoción –hasta luego Jake- dijo la chica cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-que descanses preciosa- dijo felizmente el muchacho.


	14. Viaje - día 1 - llegada

El domingo en la pensión fue bastante silencioso, ni Yoh ni Anna salieron de sus habitaciones, cada uno tenía bastante en que pensar.

Yoh no había podido dormir nada, ni siquiera después de que escuchó a Anna llegar pasadas las 4 de la mañana!; Yoh había dejado la fiesta casi una hora después que la rubia ya que la impaciencia de no saber si había llegado sana y salva a la pensión lo estaba acabado, cuando llegó y no la encontró allí, su mente corrió todos los peores escenarios posibles, su preocupación era tal que Amidamaru tuvo que intervenir.

-Estoy seguro de que la señorita se encuentra bien, ella es bastante capaz de cuidarse por si sola- había dicho el viejo espíritu tratando de tranquilizar la ansiedad de su amo, pero al ver que ninguna de sus palabras surtía efecto… -Quiere que la busque?-

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, dentro de su corazón sabia que la rubia estaba bien, cuando algo malo le sucedía a sus seres queridos el lo sentía, era parte de su conexión como shaman, y estaba seguro que su conexión con Anna le haría saber si la chica corría el mínimo peligro. –No, está bien, gracias Amidamaru-

Aunque el castaño nunca lo aceptaría los peores escenarios que en su mente se encuadraban difícilmente trataban de un robo o un accidente, lo único que pensaba Yoh era en la cercanía entre la rubia y Jake, no era muy difícil de imaginar habiéndolo visto de primera mano hace tan pocas horas en la fiesta, cada minuto que avanzaba la mañana era tortura.

Eran casi las 4:30 cuando Yoh recostado en la ventana de su habitación escucho un auto detenerse frente a la pensión, el castaño se asomó levemente para mirar ya que su ventana no daba al frente sino al costado de la construcción, por lo poco que pudo ver no es equivocaba una elegante limosina acababa de parquearse al frente, de seguro la limosina de Jake trayendo a Anna. Yoh decidió ir a la cama en ese momento, no tenía sentido permanecer despierto torturándose, el chico se recostó en su futón esperando escuchar la puerta y los pasos de la chica, si la espera desde que había llegado a la pensión hasta entonces era tortura, el tiempo transcurrido desde que la limosina se detuvo y el momento en que Anna finalmente entró a la pensión fue el infierno mismo; por que la rubia tardaba tanto en bajarse de un auto? Que demonios estaba haciendo que le demorara tanto?

El joven shaman se vio abrumado por sus pensamientos de forma que se cubrió totalmente con sus cobijas, quería esconderse del mundo y no encontraba como más hacerlo. Amidamaru miraba en total silencio y con preocupación a su amo, el pobre castaño estaba actuando de manera muy extraña.

Anna entró a la pensión lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, tenia algo de temor, a decir verdad varias ideas corrían por su mente; la principal y que más le asustaba, entrar a la pensión y encontrar allí a Mimi, después de todo ella había visto como se había ido con Yoh.

Anna se quitó los zapatos y como si su vida dependiera de eso entró lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, donde empezó a cambiarse con total calma, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan solo una noche; la mitad de su mente pensaba en Yoh con Mimi, y la otra mitad en las palabras de Jake y en como eso la mantenían un tanto distraída de la horrible realidad que vivía. La rubia soltó su cabello y se quitó lo aretes mientras se miraba al espejo, su cara parecía tan estoica como siempre, aun asi podía detectarse en ella el cansancio, agradecía estar así de cansada ya que estaba a punto de caer desmayada, esperaba que así fuera ya que no quería pensar en nada más por el momento.

La rubia durmió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, no recobró la conciencia sino hasta casi medio día, pero aun así cuando lo hizo decidió no levantarse, se quedo acostada en su futón pensando en todo lo acontecido. Pensaba en Yoh junto con esa chica, Mimi, le revolvía el estomago y se le formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta con solo recordarlo, pero ella bien sabia que analizar una y otra vez lo que había pasado no le ayudaría en nada, el pasado en el pasado estaba, junto con su compromiso y la imagen del castaño con la chica. Pensaba en el presente, donde estaría Yoh ahora?, no había escuchado ni el menor ruido o movimiento en la pensión en todo el día, que el castaño no había llegado a dormir?, y si era así donde estaba y peor con quien, haciendo que?; soltó otro cansado suspiro reacomodándose en el futón, cada pensamiento era como una tortura de la cual no podía zafarse, intento pensar a futuro, su futuro sin Yoh, aun asi el temor y la incertidumbre la hacían paralizarse física y mentalmente, la chica no estaba lista para lidiar con eso, no por ahora, por lo cual prefirió enfocarse en algo que aunque estaba en su mente solo ocupaba un pequeño rincón… que haría respecto a Jake?

Anna sabía muy bien que lo que sentía por Jake no iba más allá del aprecio, y eso que hasta hace poco empezaba a sentir siquiera ese tipo de simpatía por el, no había caso en mentirse a si misma, el chico era una distracción para evitar pensar en algo peor, debió haber sabido mejor que haber aceptado lo dicho por Jake el dia anterior, ahora se sentía culpable por usarlo de esa forma, Jake no era un alma de Dios, estaba bastante lejos de serlo, además a la chica no le constaba que las intensiones de este para con ella fueran sinceras, pero si llegaban a serlo el no merecía ser simplemente su distracción, nadie merecía algo así.

La chica dio tantas vueltas en la cama como vueltas al asunto en su mente, todo era muy confuso, siempre pensó en lo débiles que eran aquellas personas que se dejaban ganar por el giro de sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento ella no estaba segura de ser mejor que ninguno de ellos; como había sido que se había terminado el compromiso, que Yoh había conseguido a alguien más y que ahora ella parecía tener alguien, todo en menos de dos meses; que acaso así debían ser las cosas o simplemente era ella que se resistía al cambio?

El lunes en la mañana los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, era el primer día del paseo escolar, debían llegar a la escuela para tomar el bus junto a sus compañeros. Tan pronto como Yoh bajo a la cocina se encontró con una Anna desayunando tranquilamente.

-emmm, buenos días- saludo el castaño pasando hacia el refrigerador

La poca paz que había logrado reunir la rubia la noche anterior se acababa de esfumar con tan solo la presencia del castaño, la chica estaba enojada con el, pero sabía que no había motivo para estarlo, ellos no estaban comprometidos asi que el podía hacer lo que quisiera, así eso fuera estar con Mimi, por lo cual simulando lo mejor que pudo devolvió el saludo.

-Bueno días-

El chico se sentó a comer su cereal y su jugo en la mesa con la rubia que parecía concentrada en el periódico. El silencio era bastante incomodo. Yoh había pensado todo el día anterior en lo que sucedía, lo mataba pensar en Anna con alguien más, pero el mismo le había dejado el camino libre a la rubia, no podía simplemente retractarse e impedirle salir con quien ella quisiera, no seria correcto, pero aun así tampoco dejaría de preocuparse por la chica de la noche a la mañana, aunque no estuvieran comprometidos ella siempre seria alguien muy importante para el, por lo cual armándose de valor –Como te termino de ir el sábado?-

Anna escuchó la pregunta por sobre el periódico que sostenía frente a ella casi que bloqueando a Yoh de su vista, que como le habia ido!?, que a el en verdad le importaba después de haberse ido de esa forma… y con esa chica!? Que nervio era el que tenia el castaño para estar preguntándole eso! Anna bajó el periódico lista para responder, pero cuando vio la típica sonrisa de Yoh todo su coraje contra el chico se fue al piso, como podía gritarlo por hacer algo que no era en realidad malo, y más viendo lo amable que el seguía siendo con ella después de todo, Yoh ya no seria su prometido, pero no por eso lo querría menos, lo minimo que podía hacer era no maltratarlo mientras aun convivían juntos, no seria justo para el ni para ella crear un ambiente hostil de la nada.

-Bien- respondió secamente la chica volviendo a subir el periódico, Yoh miró con duda a la rubia, bien? Solo bien!? Que tal si le decia a donde habia ido después de la fiesta con JAKE! Y por que demonios habia llegado casi a las 5 de la mañana sin siquiera dignarse a salir de su habitación todo el siguiente dia, aun asi sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la rubia- y a ti?-

Yoh respiro hondamente, tenia que intentar con todo su ser el no presionar a Anna, no podía permitirse volver a actuar sin pensar como habia pasado cuando la saco a bailar en el cumpleaños de Manta, tenia que dejar sus celos e impulso a un lado… - Bien jiji, fue … divertido-

El agarre de Anna en el periódico se tensó, a que venía esa risita estúpida y que tan divertido había podido ser una salida con la chica esa, acaso no se veían ya todos los días en la estúpida tienda de música, que tenían que estar haciendo un sábado después de media noche juntos…

-Me alegra- dijo Anna poniendo el periódico de golpe a un lado de la mesa y levantándose- tengo algunas cosas que hacer, no olvides llevar todo lo que está en la lista, nos veremos en la escuela-

Yoh la vio salir con extrañeza, era su impresión o Anna parecía molesta?

Anna tomó su maleta y se fue enseguida a la escuela, necesitaba distanciarse Yoh cuanto antes; una vez llegó allá la chica decidió ocuparse en seguida de los detalles finales del viaje, necesitaba algo más en que pensar después de su corta pero molesta conversación con Yoh. Poco a poco los demás estudiantes fueron llegando, Anna y Sotu verificaban en sus listas quienes faltaban por llegar y el tiempo restante que tenían para hacerlo, la rubia estaba bastante enfocada en sus deberes cuando una voz bastante familiar la llamó desde atrás.

-Buenos días!-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, lentamente dio la vuelta encontrándose allí con Jake, ahora que lo recordaba tenía otros temas más por resolver.

-Buenos días- dijo sin mayor emoción la muchacha volviendo a mirar la lista en su manos

Jake no dejo que eso lo desanimara, sabia como era el carácter de la rubia y más cuando se trataba de sus responsabilidades como presidenta.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso?-

-No, gracias-

Jake no dejo su tranquilidad ni confianza, simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse y hablar con otros de sus compañeros mientras Anna se desocupaba. Yoh habia llegado poco después junto con Manta, a decir verdad el castaño tampoco moría por estar allí, más sabiendo que Jake iría al paseo, lo que le faltaba 8 días de Jake y Anna juntos frente a el, considero por un momento el no ir, pero no solo no quería hacerle eso a Manta que contaba con el para el viaje, sino que dadas las circunstancias del sábado en la noche, ver a Jake y Anna juntos, era casi tan malo como no verlos pero saber que lo estaban.

-BUENO LLEGO LA HORA DE PARTIR! POR FAVOR MUCHACHOS DEJEN SUS MALETAS JUNTO AL BUS Y SUBAN EN ORDEN- Anunció Sotu viendo que todos estaban completos

-Perfecto, todos completos y a tiempo- dijo Anna al muchacho mientras observaba como el auto bus se llenaba, Anna vio como Yoh y Manta hacían parte de la fila, decidió ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo enfocándose nuevamente en su libreta, Yoh y Manta apenas y la miraron con duda antes de subir, la chica parecía un tanto tensa.

Luego de esto vio como un poco más atrás y de ultimas en la fila venia Jake, parecía un poco más feliz de lo usual.

-Bien parece que yo soy el ultimo- dijo llegando a donde Anna y Sotu

-Asi es- dijo la chica sin ponerle mucha atención –lo mejor será que te subas de una vez mientras Sotu y yo verificamos que quepan todas las maletas.

Jake le guiño un ojo a la rubia y subió al autobús donde solo quedaban 3 sillas vacías, dos juntas en la primera fila y una en la mitad del autobús.

-Hey Jake, siéntate aquí!- exclamó el chico junto a la silla vacia, era uno de los miembros del consejo

-Gracias, pero voy a sentarme aquí- respondió Jake señalando el par de sillas vacías en la primera fila.

Yoh miró de lado lo sucedido, ya se imaginaba para quien seria la silla vacia junto a Jake, asi que sin darle mayor importancia se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música; Manta quien estaba sentado junto al castaño, no podía evitar notar la extraña y melancólica actitud de su amigo, el pequeño nunca había cuestionado a Yoh más alla de lo necesario en relación al compromiso y a Anna, ya que pensó que si Yoh tenia algo que decir simplemente lo haría, pero luego de ver cuanto le habia costado al castaño el contarles a Len y los demás lo del compromiso, empezaba a dudar que fuera asi, es más comenzaba a pensar en todo lo planteado por Len, Jun y Horo; estaba Yoh realmente bien con el tema del compromiso? Y más aun con todo lo que tenia que ver Anna y que últimamente parecía incluir mas y mas a Jake.

Fuera del bus, Sotu veía como el chofer metía las últimas maletas. –Si quieres ve a tomar tu asiento, yo puedo encargarme de esto- ofreció amablemente Sotu a la rubia.

Anna soltó un largo suspiro, prefería mil veces encargarse de eso que de lo que le esperaba en ese bus.

-Anna, me escuchaste?- repitió Sotu viendo que la chica parecía estar bastante hundida en sus pensamientos

-Si, si… , iré a tomar mi asiento-

Anna tomó aire como si fuera valor y se subió al bus, esperaba encontrar rápidamente un puesto vació, y asi fue, el primer puesto lo estaba, pero para su desgracia… -Te guarde el mejor puesto en el bus- dijo con una gran sonrisa Jake señalándole el puesto junto a el.

-Amm, gracias- dijo la chica con incomodad y tratando de ubicar el otro puesto vació ya que bien sabia que las sillas eran exactas para la cantidad de alumnos y aun faltaba la de Sotu. Pudo ubicarlo rápidamente antes de sentarse, pero para su doble desgracia era el puesto paralelo al de Yoh y Manta, esa no era una opción.

Anna se sentó en la ventana, al menos el paisaje calmaría sus pensamientos por las siguientes 7 horas, sin embargo no sería tan sencillo.

-Y bien, que tal estuvo tu domingo? Algo interesante?- Anna miró con incredulidad al chico junto a ella, Jake estaba preguntándole por su dia de ayer? Que no se habían visto ese mismo dia tan solo en la mañana? Que tanto podía interesarle su aburrido día en casa.

-Amm, bien casi que aburrido-

No sabia si era la mirada fija de Jake, o la falta de espacio entre los dos al estar compartiendo un puesto en el autobús, pero la chica empezaba a sentirse algo asfixiada; todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que la habían ahogado el dia anterior se precipitaban nuevamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Jake?¿era justo con el?¿estaba lista para abrirse a alguien nuevo, alguien nuevo que no fuera Yoh?¿por que estaba allí?¿que estaba haciendo? Eran demasiadas cosas!

-Que mal, yo también pase un domingo bastante aburrido- dijo el chico con tranquilidad acomodándose en la silla. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia haciendo que este volteara a verla de nuevo fijamente, la chica parecía un tanto confundida, podía verlo en su cara, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que generalmente la chica tenia expresiones bastante difíciles de leer.

-Anna? te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado Jake

-Ammm, si… claro… es solo que- Anna vio como Sotu se acercaba a la puerta del bus para subir tras el conductor- aun hay muchos detalles por definir del viaje-

-Detalles?- dudó Jake –pensé que todo ya estaba listo desde hace unos días-

-son cosas mínimas, en todo caso me serviría poder concretar esos detalles con Sotu antes de llegar al hotel- se excusó la chica

-Amm, si quieres yo puedo- empezó a ofrecer Jake, pero Anna viendo a donde se dirigía con eso lo interrumpió

-No… Sotu sabe más que yo de esas cosas, ya sabes ya que se encargo de gran parte de la logística; te importaría cederle tu puesto?-

Jake miró con duda a Anna, no lo conocía tanto como el castaño, pero aun así en algo la conocía; la chica lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Es decir que quieres sentarte con Sotu?-

-Seria lo mejor dado el caso- respondió la rubia casi que tratando de converse más a ella que a el

-Estoy seguro que fuera lo que fuera podía esperar a llegar al hotel, es imposible que para afinar "pequeños detalles" necesites 7 horas y más tu- dijo con molestia el rubio –si quieres que me cambie de puesto bien lo hare! pero no tienes porque venir con excusas baratas para que lo haga - Dicho esto Jake se levantó y se fue al otro puesto libre que había en el bus.

Yoh mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música en su asiento, sin embargo abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que alguien había pasado por su lado y se había sentado de golpe en una silla cercana. La sorpresa de Yoh fue grande al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Jake que venia con un genio del demonio, el castaño levantó un poco su cabeza y pudo ver cómo junto a la rubia en el primer puesto se sentaba amablemente Sotu; Yoh no sabia en realidad que pasaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, que Anna se sentara con Sotu le aseguraba a el 7 horas menos de infierno, el castaño volvió a ponerse sus audífonos y con una actitud un poco más tranquila retomo su sueño.

Anna se había quedado totalmente callada y sin expresión alguna ante la actitud de Jake.

-Asumo que este es mi puesto- dijo Sotu sentándose tranquilamente junto a la chica, ella simplemente asintió y volteo a mirar a la ventana.

-Bien eso es todo, ya podemos irnos- dijo Sotu al conductor que arrancó en seguida.

Sotu no era de los que hablaba mucho, y si lo hacia seria para decirle algo importante o por que veía que la conversación fluía, asi que después de casi una hora en silencio cuando el chico se quedo totalmente dormido la rubia termino de relajarse, se sentía aliviada de no tener que viajar sentada junto a Jake durante esas 7 horas de camino, pero aun asi le molestaban las palabras del muchacho al levantarse del asiento por ser tan ciertas, que demonios estaba haciendo ella!? Podía sentirse un tanto confundida, cohibida y por que negarlo, en parte asustada; pero ella era Anna Kyoyama! No tenia por que huir de nadie ni de nada! Vencer sus miedos era parte de su ser, aun asi no lo estaba haciendo para nada, estaba dejando que inseguridades se llevaran lo mejor de ella, no podía huir de Jake los siguientes 8 días, ni el mes que les quedaba de estudios y en el consejo, tenia que aclarar las cosas con el cuanto antes, la chica miró de medio lado hacia atrás, el rubio parecia aun un tanto enojado, sabía que era por su culpa, como en los primeros días que habia se habia tratado con el, no estaba bien lo que hacia definitivamente una vez tuviera la oportunidad debía hablar con él.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando el bus llegó finalmente a su destino, las montañas Honu; el sitio parecia sacado de un cuento de hadas, la pureza del aire, la vegetación verde y frondosa, y en la mitad de todo esto unas pequeñas pero elegantes cabañas.

-Tiene 20 minutos para estirar las piernas, beber algo e ir al baño; después de esto tomen sus maletas, nos reuniremos en el comedor para la asignación de cabañas, no se preocupen no tomará mucho tiempo, luego de esto podrán retirarse a descansar hasta la hora de la cena donde todos nos volveremos a reunir para darles un horario del viaje y las reglas que deberán seguir- Declaró el profesor encargado bajándose del autobús

Los estudiantes empezaron a bajarse del autobús lentamente, 7 horas en un bus era bastante para cualquiera; Anna permaneció sentada en su asiento, esperaba que Jake se bajara para hablar con el, y al parecer no era la única con esa idea en mente.

-Que te vas a quedar a dormir en el bus con tal de evitarme- dijo Jake sentándose junto a la rubia, eran los dos últimos en el auto bus.

Anna lo miró con cara de aburrimiento, podía ver que el animo de Jake habia mejorado, era un buen momento para hablar.

-No seas idiota, yo no te estoy evitando- dijo la chica con tranquilidad, esas 7 horas le habían servido mucho más que el día anterior entero.

-Ouch, me ignoras y luego me maltratas, que tanto hice para merecer eso- dijo a modo de broma el chico, aun asi el semblante de la chica permaneció inmutable. Jake notaba que el ambiente no estaba para bromas, y bueno mejor para el, si Anna iba a ser seria el también lo seria, asi que borró su mueca y se dirigió a la chica de nuevo en un tono mucho mas natural.

-Anna necesitamos hablar-

-ya lo creo-

-según tu sobre qué?- preguntó el muchacho, quería saber según la chica que era lo que necesitaba ser discutido para el poder guiarse desde ahí.

-Sobre lo que dijiste el domingo antes de que yo entrara a mi casa-

Jake asintió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Y sobre lo que yo respondí en ese momento- completó la chica

Jake sentía las dudas crecer en su mente de manera exponencial, que habia cambiado en menos de 24 horas para que la chica pasará de un si a esa actitud tan cortante?, claramente el habia notado que desde que había llegado a la escuela Anna trataba de evitarlo, lo del cambio de puesto fue simplemente la cereza en la punta.

Yoh estiraba sus brazos lo que más podía junto a Manta, el castaño habia dormido todo el camino se sentía mucho más descansado ahora.

-Es un sitio muy hermoso- comentó Manta mirando alrededor

-Si que lo es!- respondió el castaño animadamente –Annita y el consejo hicieron un buen trabajo eligiendo-

-Mira ya casi no quedan maletas, lo mejor será ir por las nuestras ahora- dijo Manta dirigiéndose a la parte posterior del bus seguido de un tranquilo Yoh.

Yoh y Manta tomaron sus maletas pero les llamó la atención que quedaban dos más aun sin reclamar –Parece que dos despistados olvidaron sus maletas- se burló el pequeño- jeje lo mejor será llevarlas al comedor, alli será mas fácil encontrar a sus dueños-

Jake esperaba a que Anna dijera algo, sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo asi que luego de un minuto de total silencio.

-Cual es el problema Anna?, Te arrepentiste?, ya sabes de la posibilidad de una oportunidad?-

Anna lo miró con seriedad y respondió –Si-

-Por qué?-

-Varias razones-

-escoge una-

-Cuando dije que si, no lo hice por los motivos correctos-

-y cuáles son los motivos correctos según tu?- preguntó Jake

-¿Cuáles son tus motivos para haberme pedido eso?- respondió la chica sin titubear

-Creo que es más que obvio, pero si necesitas que lo digas está bien…- Jake dio un largo suspiro y con total seriedad dijo- Me interesas Anna, es mucho más que eso, tú me gustas-

Anna pasó pesadamente, no sabia porque pero creía en las palabras del muchacho, y si el podía ser franco ella también. –Pero tu a mi no… lo siento-

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

-Está bien- dijo el chico con total tranquilidad

-gracias por entenderl…-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero al que seas sincera; Anna créeme que cuando me decidí a decirte todo lo que te dije el otro día sabia la probabilidad de que eso fuera asi, es decir que tu no sintieras lo que yo, era bastante alta… pero aun asi-

-Aun asi decidiste tomar el riesgo-

-el que no arriesga no gana Anna- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el muchacho –y eso es lo que quiero que veas-

Anna no entendía el muchacho.

-Yo no te gusto de esa manera… por ahora, pero eso no significa que eso no pueda cambiar-

-Jake las… cosas no son asi-

-A no? entonces como son?, que yo sepa nadie planea enamorarse, simplemente sucede y ya, quien dice que este no puede ser el caso?-

-Estás diciendo que no te importa saber que yo no sienta nada por ti?-

-bueno tampoco lo pongas asi- dijo bromeando Jake –que no sientas nada nada, lo que se dice nada por mi, lo dudo; me hubieras rechazado de plano el otro día-

Anna lo considero por un momento, que su afirmativa el otro día habia sido un momento de debilidad en el que se habia permitido tener sentimientos por Jake?, a decir verdad no lo sabia.

-Mira lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que te des la oportunidad de un cambio de perspectiva, una en la que me incluyas un poco más a mi en tu vida-

No sonaba tan terrorífico cuando el chico lo planteaba así, pero aun asi..

-Ya te dije, no es solo eso- dijo la chica con algo de remordimiento, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido nunca darle alas al asunto más sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

-Entonces dime que más es?, creo que lo anterior era lo que más te preocupaba y ves que no fue tan complicado solucionarlo-

Anna negó levemente, por que el chico no entendía su negativa, no quería ser dura con el pero tal vez seria lo mejor para terminar con eso ahí mismo.

-Jake ya dije que no y eso es todo-

-Pero antes habías dicho que si!- dijo el chico de forma un tanto fuerte

-Antes no estaba pensando claramente!- reacciono de igual manera la chica levantándose de la silla

-Y que tanto te lo impedía!?- pregunto Jake parándose también e impidiendo que Anna pudiera simplemente escapar.

-Ashh! eres imposible!- dijo frustrada la chica!

-Lo mismo digo!-

-Entonces déjame en paz de una buena vez!-

-No hasta que me digas por qué no!?-

-Ya te lo dije!-

-me dijiste solo uno de los problemas, al cual ya te di una solución!-

Anna soltó aire casi que gruñendo!

-Solo dime que no quieres y ya!- replicó el muchacho

-Ya te dije que no es eso! Es solo que, es complicado-

-Entonces ninguna de las otras razones es que simplemente no quieres?- dijo con aire investigativo Jake

-No- dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos, la conversación se estaba volviendo cansada

-Perfecto- sonrió el chico

Anna lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, porque parecía tan complacido?

-Si no es que no quieres, es que si quieres-

-Yo no dije..-

-pa pa pa- interrumpió el chico continuando con su racionamiento- Mira Anna no se que hizo que cambiaras de idea el día de ayer, pero si paso una vez puede pasar otra vez; si tu mayor problema era como me planteaste que no sentías lo mismo, ya te lo dije el que no arriesga no gana, eso va tanto para ti como para mi; y por otro lado si tu si quieres…-

-Yo nunca dije que…-

-Si tu "no no quieres" –prosiguió animadamente Jake- por qué simplemente no lo haces?, te aseguró que todos los demás problemas se irán resolviendo por el camino-

Anna estaba bastante entretenida con el racionamiento del muchacho, era más que obvio que el chico tenia madera para los negocios, casi que podía vender la idea a ella misma de que si quería; y a decir verdad en algo tenia razón Jake, ella no es que no quisiera, simplemente todo lo demás la hacia pensar que no debía.

-todos los demás problemas se irán resolviendo por el camino?- pensó para si misma Anna, podría llegar ella a sentir algo por Jake?, la chica lo miró detenidamente como nunca antes, a decir verdad el chico era bastante bien parecido, no que eso fuera lo más importante, pero ya era algo; era divertido, inteligente y simpático cuando se lo proponía, además ya habia cambiado una vez de opinión de él radicalmente, podria volver a suceder para mejor?, como decia Jake el que no arriesga no gana; el otro gran interrogante era el tema de Yoh, aunque la chica no sabia bien por qué, Yoh y ella ya no estaban juntos, eso era un hecho; pero podrían volver a estarlo? No lo creía, si Yoh hubiera querido estar con ella nunca hubiera roto el compromiso, de seguro Yoh seguiría con su vida, si es que ya no lo había hecho, debería ella hacer lo mismo, o al menos empezar a intentarlo?, no sabia si en ese mismo momento, pero en un futuro, definitivamente.

-Y bien, que dices?- dijo el chico con una galante sonrisa

–umm, tienes una extraña lógica, es casi como una casa de espejos con realidad distorsionada- dijo la chica aun examinándolo de pies a cabeza-

-Eso es un…?-

-sabes que bajo esa lógica yo podría darle una oportunidad a cualquier otro más-

-Pero no lo has hecho…Y porque habrías de hacerlo cuando me tienes a mi-

La chica rió por lo bajo, el chico podía tener sus momentos, pero seguía siendo Jake Wart después de todo, aunque no lo aceptará abiertamente eso era algo que le agradaba en el, no el apellido ni su abolengo, sino que Jake no dejaba de ser el en el fondo quien era ni para impresionar a alguien.

Anna sabia que pensarlo más de lo que ya lo habia pensado ayer y en esas 7 horas, no serviría de nada, tal vez lo mejor era simplemente intentar, al fin y al cabo que tenia que perder?, como lo planteaba Jake solo tenia algo por ganar.

-Bien, pero será bajo mis condiciones-

Jake sonrió triunfante.

-Además recuerda que solo acepte la posibilidad de una oportunidad, no la oportunidad en si-

-Por algo se empieza-

Anna negó con su cabeza, bueno las cosas no habían salido como lo habia pensado, pero no por eso habían salido del todo mal.

-Que tal si empiezas por llevar mi maleta, ya es hora de que vayamos al comedor- dijo la chica saliendo del bus seguida por Jake.

Fuera de este, Manta se acercó a una de las maletas que parecían olvidadas, iba a levantarla cuando vio que está tenia una pequeña etiqueta–Jake Wart-

Yoh por su parte no tuvo que acercarse mucho más para reconocer a quien pertenecía la otra.

-Con permiso- dijo Jake pasando junto a ellos y tomando las dos maletas; Yoh estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Anna estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de ellos mirándolos con total desinterés.

-Esta verdad?- dijo Jake a la chica mostrándole su maleta

-que acaso vez que haya otra- dijo con frialdad la chica y se dio la vuelta encaminándose al comedor

Jake soltó un leve suspiro sin perder la sonrisa, sabia que la chica no se lo haría fácil, pero habia llegado muy lejos para rendirse, asi que con tranquilidad la siguió bajo la mirada de Manta e Yoh.

-jeje bueno al menos las maletas encontraron a sus dueños- dijo Manta tratando de alivianar el ambiente con el castaño, aun asi este no dijo nada y tomando su maleta siguió el camino al comedor, esperaba que la reunión acabará rápido para poder ir a descansar en su cabaña lejos de todos.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor con sus cosas, el profesor acababa de explicar la dinámica de cómo elegirían a sus compañeros de cabañas, era bastante simple en realidad, habían dos cajas una para chicos y otra para chicas, ya que las cabañas estaban separadas por genero; cada persona pasaría y tomaría un papel de la caja correspondiente, el papel le indicaría el numero de cabaña en que había quedado, el numero que saliera era definitivo e inmodificable de forma que los estudiantes tuvieran que integrarse a como diera lugar, en cada cabaña habrían tres personas.

Decidieron que los estudiantes pasarán a tomar su papel en orden alfabético de apellido, siendo Yoh uno de los primeros.

-Y bien, que numero te salió?- pregunto Manta a su amigo

-Número 5-

-Bien espero que me salga el mismo-

-Si jiji, si no te importa, ya me dieron mi llave voy a adelantarme-

-No te preocupes, espero que nos toque en la misma pero en caso de que no pasaré por tu cabaña luego-

Yoh sonrió y salió de la cafetería.

Pronto llego en turno de Anna

-Que numero te toco?- preguntó Sotu que se encargaba de anotar la habitación que le correspondía a cada uno.

-el 6-

-Hasta ahora compartes con…. Naoko-

-Puedo vivir con eso-

-en caso de que no- dijo Sotu mostrándole su llave – puedes visitarme, somos vecinos me tocó en la número 5-

Anna asintió –bien, pasaré por ahí antes de la comida para estudiar un poco los detalles de las actividades y las reglas-

No siendo más Anna se marchó a su cabaña.

Jake empezaba a impacientarse su apellido era de los últimos, asi que cuando al fin fue su turno.

-Número 5- dijo mostrándole a Sotu para que lo anotará

-Muy bien Wart, seremos compañeros de cuarto-

-Eso suena tan mal, con quien más nos toca?-

Sotu miró en la lista rápidamente –umm, con… Asakura, Yoh Asakura-

-Con que Yoh- pensó para si mismo Jake; -Bueno si no te molesta me adelantaré a la cabaña-

-No se cuanto tarde aquí, así que si quieren vayan escogiendo sus camas… pero no me dejen la peor! - bromeó Sotu

Yoh había llegado a la cabaña desde hace un rato, el chico decidió esperar a quienes serian sus compañeros para escoger la cama que cada uno ocuparía. Las cabañas eran bastante cómodas pero apenas para tres personas. Tenían un baño, una pequeña sala en la mitad de todo conformada por un sofá, dos grandes sillones y una mesa, las tres camas estaban divididas alrededor de la habitación, cada una con su mesa de noche y mueble para acomodar ropa, pero aun asi todo era en el mismo gran espacio, es decir el único sitio realmente privado en la cabaña era el baño.

Yoh se encontraba acostado en el sofá relajándose cuando escucho que la puerta se abría; el castaño se levantó lentamente de su posición curioso por quienes serian sus compañeros, hasta que vio al primero entrar.

-Wart- dijo Yoh

-supongo que seremos compañeros- dijo Jake entrando con una pequeña y algo falsa sonrisa

-supongo- dijo Yoh sin su ánimo habitual

-Sotu compartirá cabaña con nosotros- exclamo Jake – me dijo que fuéramos escogiendo nuestras camas-

-mmm, estás seguro?- dijo un tanto dudoso Yoh

-Si no me crees yo escogeré la mía y tu puedes arreglarte con el-

-No, está bien, a decir verdad cualquiera está bien-

Jake siguió, se paró con su maleta en la mitad de la habitación casi que inspeccionándola –creo que tomaré está- dijo el rubio poniendo su maleta sobre la cama de la izquierda-

-Entonces creo que yo tomare esta- dijo Yoh sentándose en la que quedaba a la derecha, la única cama libre, la de Sotu era la del medio, y no era un coincidencia, Yoh queria estar lo más lejor posible de Jake, y Jake de Yoh, al menos con Sotu en el medio podrían guardar un mínimo de distancia.

Yoh se acostó y se puso sus audífonos mientras Jake abrió su maleta y empezó a organizar su ropa en su mueble, los chicos parecían no determinarse en absoluto, aunque la realidad distaba bastante, cada uno pensaba en el otro al estar tan cerca y la pregunta en la mente de cada uno sobre el otro era la misma –Que ve Anna en el?-

Sotu llegó un poco después y se acomodó en la cama del medio, a decir verdad a Sotu le agradaban ambos muchachos, claro que al igual que Anna solo le empezó a agradar Jake una vez se unió al consejo y lo pudo conocer mejor.

Anna se acomodo en su cabaña, no tenia queja alguna sobre sus compañeras, las dos eran chicas tranquilas y bastante ordenadas, la rubia desempacó sus cosas, descanso un poco, cepilló sus dientes y su cabello y luego sacó una carpeta con la información que necesitaba revisar ya que la estaría dando a los demás estudiantes en menos de una hora. Pasó rápidamente las hojas y miró su reloj, faltaban 40 minutos para la comida, sería mejor ir a donde Sotu para finalizar los detalles.

Yoh seguía en su cama escuchando música, Sotu estaba sentado en la pequeña sala organizando unos cuantos papeles, mientras Jake había decidido tomarse un baño.

-TOC TOC TOC **-**

Sonó la puerta llamando la atención de Yoh y de Sotu. Sotu miró su reloj no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, había estado demasiado distraído con los horarios, las actividades y demás.

-Adelante- gritó Sotu sabiendo que a lo mejor sería Anna ya que habían quedado de organizar algunos detalles antes de la cena.

Yoh se sentó en su cama pensando que sería Manta que había dicho que pasaría por ahí si no quedaban en la misma cabaña.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a quien tocaba, la rubia, Anna.

Lo primero que se topó en la mirada de la chica al entrar fue el castaño sentado en su cama al fondo de la habitación, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos pocos segundos hasta que –Yoh, espero que no te moleste que use la cabaña para terminar de arreglar unos detalles del consejo con Anna-

-Emm, no, está bien, sigan tranquilos-

La rubia fijó su atención en Sotu quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Anna me alegra que hayas llegado, tenia unas dudas sobre el calendario de actividades-

–emm, si también tenia unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte- dijo la rubia acercándosele.

-Por favor toma asiento- dijo amablemente Sotu indicándole que se sentará en el sofá. La chica se sentó y empezó a hablar con Sotu sobre los detalles que explicarían antes de la cena a sus demás compañeros.

Anna se sentía un tanto incomoda, sentía la mirada de Yoh sobre ella desde que había entrado, y no estaba mal, el castaño se había vuelto a acostar pero miraba de reojo y con disimulo a la chica, era bueno verla actuar de una manera normal, aunque fuera con alguien más.

La habitación estaba en total silencio, Anna y Sotu leían algunos documentos, Yoh estaba en su cama totalmente callado, hasta que un leve ruido llamo la atención de todos.

-Vaya, eso fue… refrescante- dijo Jake saliendo del baño en solo bóxers y secándose el pelo.

Yoh, Sotu y Anna miraron al chico con calma por un segundo, hasta que… -Lo lamento! Lo lamento! Olvide por completo que Wart estaba en el baño!- se disculpaba Sotu al ver la cara sonrojada y de molestia de Anna que trataba de concentrarse nuevamente en los papeles.

Jake rió tranquilamente, no entendía cual era el escándalo, en verdad eran los japoneses tan conservadores? Es decir estar en bóxers era casi como estar en traje de baño, no se veía algo que no debiera verse.

-Por mi no hay problema, en verdad- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente y caminando hasta su vestidor para sacar algo de ropa –ustedes creen que este jean quede bien con esta camisa?

Yoh se sintió molesto ante la escena, el también había olvidado por completo que Jake estaba allí por estar pendiente de Anna. –Solo vístete de una vez Wart, si?- dijo con pesadez Yoh

Jake rio para si mismo y se vistió cuanto antes, quería molestar a Anna, pero no al punto de hacerla sentir realmente incomoda, en verdad no sabía que ella estaba allí cuando salió de esa manera. Anna y Sotu volvieron rápidamente a sus temas, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder; una vez Jake se vistió completamente, se acercó a los chicos y con la mayor tranquilidad se sentó en el sofá junto a Anna. Anna lo miró con molestia de reojo, que estaba pensando el rubio?, esperaba que no planeara nada que la avergonzara y menos frente a Yoh que aunque no parecía poner atención seguía aun a pocos metros sobre su cama.

-Esta todo en orden con la logística de las actividades?- preguntó el rubio, el como parte del consejo había participado activamente en cada una de las decisiones y en toda la organización.

-Estamos tratando de decidir si cambiar está actividad de día ya que al parecer el miércoles va a llover- dijo Sotu señalando la actividad en el horario.

Jake tomó la hoja y empezó a analizar la situación – Si, justamente vi el reporte del clima de la zona antes de partir esta mañana y definitivamente lloverá algunas horas en la mañana del miércoles, lo mejor será poner ese día una actividad que no se vea comprometida por el agua… que tal si cambiamos está, por está y dejamos en el mismo día estas-

-Creo que es la mejor opción- señaló Sotu –tu que dices?-

Sotu y Jake miraron a la chica, ella siempre tenía la palabra final en todo –parece razonable- dijo Anna después de pensarlo un poco.

Jake sonrió ampliamente, que Anna le diera la razón amablemente y sin una gran discusión de por medio era una pequeña victoria.

Yoh no podía dejar de observar lo cerca que estaba sentado Jake de la chica, nunca pensó que ella permitiera eso a cualquiera y menos después de la escena que acababan de presenciar todos allí, el castaño se puso sus audífonos e intentó no mirar más, tenia que detenerse, tenia que dejarla ir, por difícil que fuera, aun así sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados varios minutos después cuando sintió una mano sacudir su hombro.

-Yoh…yoh…YOH!-

-AMM?- se levantó el castaño un tanto sobresaltado

-Manta te busca en la puerta -anunció Sotu parado frente al castaño; Yoh miró alrededor la cabaña estaba ahora vacía –a donde se fueron… todos?-

-Anna y Jake se adelantaron, pero debemos estar allá en 10 minutos- respondió Sotu –voy a alistarme ya-

-si, claro, yo… nos vemos allá- dijo el castaño un tanto perdido caminando hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba Manta.

-Lo siento, dije voy a tomar una siesta y me quede totalmente dormido jeje- se excusó el pequeño

-No te preocupes- respondió el castaño mirando si habia … alguien… por ahí cerca, pero todo estaba bastante oscuro, lo único que podía verse era el camino que llevaba al comedor principal –mejor vamos yendo-

-Claro- dijo el pequeño caminando junto a su amigo –ya quiero saber que actividades son las que vamos a realizar estos días!-

Anna y Jake iban en total silencio camino al comedor, la rubia miro a su alrededor con cautela, como lo pensó no habia nadie asi que se detuvo de repente haciendo que el chico se detuviera unos pasos más allá al notarlo.

-Sucede algo?- dijo Jake mirándola

-Y me lo preguntas- dijo un tanto molesta –que demonios fue lo que ocurrió en la cabaña?!-

Jake lo considero por un momento hasta que recordó el pequeño incidente mientras el salía de la ducha –aaa, eso… fue un accidente-

-lo fue?- dijo acusadoramente Anna

-Claro que lo fue, que iba a saber yo que ibas a llegar a mi cabaña de repente-

El chico veía la molestia en la cara de la rubia, para el el incidente en general había sido gracioso y pequeño, no tenia relevancia. – vamos Anna, claro que fue un accidente y uno pequeño si algo, no es para que te apenes de esa manera-

-Apenada yo!? Apenado deberías estar tu andando así en pantaloncillos por ahí- dijo la chica totalmente digna y girándose con los brazos cruzados

La actitud de Anna era un tanto infantil, pero su vez algo tierna para Jake.- jajaja no estaba andando en pantaloncillos por ahí, estaba andando en pantaloncillos en mi habitación!, pero bueno te lo juro que no lo vuelo a hacer- dijo el chico poniéndose totalmente solemne y subiendo una mano en señal de juramento–de ahora en adelante nadie, y juro que enserio nadie me vera en pantaloncillos-

Anna bufó, el chico estaba siendo un tanto... -ridículo -

-bueno, nadie excepto tu- se burló el chico

-eso no es a lo que me refería! – respondió la chica girándose para golpearlo, pero cuando lo hizo Jake vio el por que la chica habia girado de esa manera, estaba totalmente roja de nuevo causándo una gran risa al chico y un gran golpe por parte de Anna para callarlo.

-uyyy, si que pegas duro- decía el chico sobándose el brazo y aun con algo de risa.

Anna lo miró con cara de resignación, ese chico era una molestia total, pero aun asi lidiar con su molestia era llevable, al menos por el momento. –Entonces no te busques otro golpe- dijo dando un cansado respiro y retomando el camino.

Poco después de que Anna y Jake llegaran el comedor empezó a llenarse. Anna se sentó con Jake y algunos de los miembros del consejo en una de las mesas de adelante; las mesas eran largas, rectangulares de madera y no tenían sillas individuales sino que a cada lado una larga silla de madera del largo de la mesa, en cada una cabían aproximadamente 8 personas.

Manta e Yoh se sentaron un poco más atrás, a una mesa de distancia de la de ellos con otros de sus compañeros, Yoh no podía creer la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba Anna con Jake, si bien pasaban juntos uno que otro almuerzo en la escuela y compartían las reuniones del consejo siempre lo hacían con los otros miembros, pero ahora a su parecer era más obvio desde el cumpleaños de Manta que Anna y Jake pasaban la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podían juntos y los demás que estuvieran cerca, ya fuera Sotu o los demás, eran simplemente compañía circunstancial de la pareja.

Los pensamientos de Yoh se vieron interrumpidos por un anuncio del profesor

-Jovenes, jóvenes, por favor hagan silencio… gracias; bien como ustedes saben la organización del viaje está en manos de su electo consejo estudiantil asi que por favor demosles un fuerte aplauso y escuchemos sus indicación para sacar el máximo provecho a este paseo, su ultimo paseo de preparatoria-

Los alumnos aplaudieron mientras el profesor daba paso en frente a la presidenta estudiantil para que hablara, es decir a Anna.

-Bien, seré breve, este viaje como lo saben es fruto del esfuerzo de todos y cada uno de los presentes, ya que de una u otra forma todos apoyaron en su momento las actividades que se realizaron para subvencionarlo, en ese aspecto todos merecen no solo una felicitación sino que disfrutar su tiempo aquí al máximo. El consejo selecciono varias actividades para cada uno de los siguientes días, esperamos que todos participen y se diviertan, entregaremos un cronograma de actividades por cabaña así todos podrán estar informados de los horarios, sitios y cosas que necesitaran para participar. Junto con el cronograma encontrarán una lista con las reglas que deben seguir, está lista fue aprobada y diseñada en conjunto con los directivos de la escuela y la administración del hotel asi que esperamos que todos la sigan al pie de la letra ya que de no hacerlo podrán ser sancionados y hasta enviados de vuelta a casa antes de la fecha acordada de retorno. No siendo me retiro para que todos disfruten su comida.

Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Anna se devolvía a su mesa, pero alguien interrumpió tomando la palabra y jalando con cuidado a la chica de nuevo al frente.

-Su presidenta estudiante Anna Kyoyama- dijo Jake como presentándola de nuevo; Anna miró al chico con duda, que demonios pretendía ahora? Aun así Jake prosiguió rápidamente – Si bien es cierto como expreso nuestra querida presidenta hace un momento este viaje es resultado de un esfuerzo en conjunto de todos los presentes, pero… creo que no estaría de más hacer una distinción especial a una persona sin la cual nada de esto seria posible, la persona que organizó e impulsó las actividades con las que se recogieron los fondos, la persona que se encargó de que los fondos se utilizaran de la mejor manera posible, que investigó, negoció, paso horas y horas en la escuela y después de está asegurándose que todos estuviéramos hoy aquí y que todo fuera perfecto para nosotros; me refiero nada más y nada menos que a ANNA KYOYAMA!-

Anna queria golpear a Jake como nunca antes, odiaba las escenas y más como esa, aun asi se sorprendió bastante cuando la clase empezó a aplaudir con más emoción que antes, claramente reconocían su esfuerzo, y en cierto modo se sentía bien. Yoh y Manta aplaudían con fuerza, ellos más que nadie sabían como Anna se esforzaba en todo lo que hacia, estaban muy orgullosos de la rubia.

Jake prosiguió con su pequeño discurso -Anna, de parte del consejo queremos decirte que es una lástima que el año escolar esté por terminar, ha sido el mayor de los honores trabajar a tu lado, nos enseñaste tantas cosas a cada uno de nosotros, yo personalmente te agradezco por darme la oportunidad...-Jake rió por lo bajo mientras Anna pasaba aire con dificultad, más le valía no irse de bocón al muchacho, pero el chico simplemente prosiguió -… la oportunidad de aprender lo que un gran líder deber ser, tu y tu ejemplo nos inspiran a muchos y eso es algo que no cualquier puede lograr y menos de una manera tan clara como lo haces tu; de todo corazón gracias y por favor otro gran aplauso para la mejor presidenta estudiantil!-

Todos en el comedor aplaudían por la chica y su gran labor, Sotu se agachó y sacando algo de debajo de la mesa miró a Jake como dándole una señal, Jake se acercó recibió lo que Sotu tenía y se lo entregó a Anna –Con mucho cariño… de parte del consejo-

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco no solo por el detalle, el cual era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, sino por las palabras y la forma en que Jake la miró cuando las decía, si bien las decía como representando al consejo, ella las sentía a un nivel mucho más personal.

Yoh dejó de aplaudir entre la multitud al ver como Jake le entregaba las rosas a Anna, no pudo escuchar lo que el chico decia entre los aplazos de la multitud, pero si pudo ver bien como la chica parecía desviar su mirada de el y sonrojarse un poco.

-Yoh, espera a donde vas?- dijo Manta preocupado al ver que su amigo se levantaba de la mesa

-Necesito estar solo- fue lo único que respondió saliendo de allí desapercibidamente para los demás.


	15. Viaje - día 2 - caminata en la montaña

**YUJU! ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA! EN VERDAD QUE SI!...RESPONDIENDO ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, NO ES QUE YO SIEMPRE HAGA SUFRIR A YOH:P BUENO NO TANTO JEJE, SI SE DAN CUENTA EL QUE SE HACE SUFRIR ES EL MISMO QUE ASUME COSAS QUE NO SON Y SE GUARDA SUS SENTIMIENTOS JAJAJA, DE TODAS FORMAS NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE YOH NO SE IRA SIEMPRE DE MÁRTIR, YA LLEGARÁ SU MOMENTO. LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y GRAN ABRAZO!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y como indicaba el horario se reunieron nuevamente en comedor para desayunar; se podía ver a todos con ropa deportiva, botellas de agua y pequeños morrales, la razón?, la actividad del día era una caminata ecológica de 4 horas, la caminata tomaría 3 horas de ida mientras los estudiantes subían la montaña hasta una hermosa cascada, una vez allí almorzarían, se relajarían, disfrutarían de la vista y volverían por otro camino en el que solo tardarían 1 hora de vuelta a ser de bajada y más directo.

Anna se encontraba sentada desayunando tranquilamente con sus compañeras de cabaña cuando llegaron Yoh, Sotu y Jake al comedor; Yoh miró alrededor buscando a Manta, pero el pequeño no habia llegado aun al sitio.

Jake apenas vio a Anna se dirigió hacia su mesa, mientras Yoh y Sotu permanecieron en la puerta como mirando donde sentarse.

-Parece que Manta no ha llegado aun- dijo Sotu amablemente –si quieres puedes desayunar con nosotros-

Yoh sabia que con nosotros se refería a el y Jake, pero sabiendo lo que eso significaba declino amablemente, se acercó por su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa más lejana que pudo mientras llegaba Manta.

-Buenos días!- saludó Jake llegando con una gran sonrisa y sentándose junto a Anna

Anna apenas lo miró y siguió comiendo, mientras que sus dos compañeras sonrieron y lo saludaron de vuelta, ellas encontraban al chico verdaderamente atractivo.

-¿Listas para la aventura de hoy?- dijo el chico sirviéndose algo de jugo

-Claro que si!- respondió una de las chicas

-Yo solo espero poder lograrlo jeje- dijo la otra –mi condición física no es la mejor-

-No hay por qué preocuparse, cada uno podrá ir a su propio ritmo además el camino no es nada del otro mundo- respondió Anna tranquilamente

Una vez todos se estuvieron presentes y desayunados la caminata dio inicio. El ánimo en general era muy bueno, los muchachos iban caminando, hablando entre ellos, observando los bellos paisajes que ofrecían la montaña y la naturaleza.

Anna y Jake iban de últimas en la caminata debido a que la chica como presidenta, quería cerciorarse de que todos lograran terminar la caminata y nadie se quedará atrás.

-No tienes por que ir a mi paso- dijo Anna a Jake ya que desde que habían salido el chico había permanecido caminando junto a ella.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo- respondió animadamente el muchacho

La chica soltó un largo suspiro, ella había optado por darle la posibilidad de una oportunidad a Jake, sabia que parte de eso implicaba compartir tiempo con el, pero le molestaba no solo la falta de su espacio personal sino el hecho de que los rumores esa mañana no más en el desayuno, tras la entrega de las rosas parecían peores que nunca!

-Recuerdas que te dije que sería un Si pero solo bajo mis condiciones-

-me imagino que estás a punto de poner una-

Anna asintió levemente mientras seguía caminando –No me gusta que nos vean todo el tiempo juntos-

-No estamos todo el tiempo juntos- replicó el muchacho ganándose una mirada de la chica -Bueno tal vez solo un poco más desde que empezó el paseo-

Anna solo sostuvo su mirada seria en el

-Bien- dijo cansadamente el muchacho empezando a caminar un poco más rápido hasta que alcanzo a uno de los grupos.

Yoh y Manta iban tranquilamente hablando cuando vieron a Jake sobrepasarlos y empezar a caminar junto a otros muchachos; el castaño no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás ya que sabia que Jake venia de ultimas junto con Anna, y tal como lo pensó la rubia seguía en lo ultimo pero ahora iba sola.

-jajaja y por eso no volvió a pedir nada en ese restaurante- se burlaba Manta terminando su anécdota y volviendo a ganar la atención de Yoh.

-jeje si, que gracioso- respondió el castaño –Sabes creo que se me metió algo en el zapato-

-a ver?- dijo Manta mientras con Yoh se detenían para que el shaman se quitara lentamente el zapato, mirara si había algo adentró y lo sacudiera con fuerza. Los demás solo pasaban de largo por un lado siguiendo su camino.

-Yo no veo nada- dijo Manta viendo que nada salía del zapato de Yoh

Yoh miró como Anna estaba ya a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Creo que fue solo una impresión- respondió mientras se volvía a poner con rapidez el zapato para proseguir

-Sucede algo?- preguntó Anna alcanzando a los chicos

-No, todo está bien- dijeron Yoh y Manta retomando el camino pero ahora junto a Anna.

A decir verdad el ambiente era un tanto extraño no solo para Anna e Yoh, sino también para Manta, hace mucho no estaban los tres juntos, no así y no desde el rompimiento del compromiso, si bien Manta seguía hablando por su parte con Anna no sabia en que términos estaba la pareja más allá de lo poco que había podido notar en esos días pasados.

-Anna, en verdad hicieron una fantástica elección, este sitio es increíble- dijo Manta tratando de amenizar el ambiente

-Gracias Manta-

-…-

-JIJI si, la verdad estas montañas me recuerdan un poco a…-

-Izumo- respondió la chica antes que Yoh terminara su pensamiento –lo sé-

-jiji si-

Anna esperaba que Yoh y Manta retomaran su paso normal y se adelantaran, ya que ella seguiría de últimas vigilando el grupo desde atrás, pero aun asi los chicos simplemente se ajustaron a su paso y como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, luego de un rato empezaron a conversar entre ellos mientras Anna solo escuchaba en un principio, como en los viejos tiempos.

Para Anna aunque un tanto estresante, era refrescante volver a escuchar a Yoh como su usual ser, cosa que pasaba de manera natural al estar con Manta, los chicos comentaban y reían por las cosas más estúpidas como siempre, fue difícil para Anna no contagiarse en las 3 horas de camino de esa paz y tranquilidad que irradiaban y hasta de verse incluida en la conversación.

-Wow!- exclamo Manta cuando vio que el grupo frente a ellos se detenía frente a una imponente cascada –es aquí?-

-Asi es- respondió Anna viendo con una leve sonrisa la majestuosa e imponente imagen frente a ellos.

El día era soleado, la cascada era en verdad una obra de la naturaleza digna de admirar, además no solo era una cascada, frente a esta un hermoso lago cristalino invitaba a los cansados estudiantes a entrar en sus aguas y refrescarse.

-MUY BIEN CHICOS! TODOS LO LOGRAMOS!- Dijo Sotu llamando la atención de todos allí – pueden descansar, comer, entrar al agua ya que no es una laguna honda ni peligrosa, caminar un poco más en los rededores, como verán en los mapas que les entregamos a cada uno esta mañana, si siguen por ese camino- dijo señalándolo- podrán encontrar un mirador, si siguen por ese otro camino podrán encontrar otras pequeñas lagunas cristalinas, y si tienen energía pueden subir hasta la cima, aproximadamente unos 35 minutos más y encontraran un pequeño templo; solo recuerden siempre ir acompañados, empezaremos el camino de regreso en 2 horas y media-

Los estudiantes empezaron a dividirse nuevamente dependiendo de lo que cada uno quería hacer.

-Muero de hambre- se quejó el castaño, lo mejor será comer y luego disfrutar de lo demás-

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundó Manta –¿tú qué piensas Anna?-

La chica miró a Manta con sorpresa, que acaso la estaba tácitamente invitando a almorzar con él y con Yoh, como en los viejos tiempos?. La chica sopeso sus opciones, a decir verdad comer en ese momento no sonaba nada mal.

-Me parece bien-

Yoh y Manta sonrieron ante la respuesta positiva de la rubia y rápidamente acomodaron una especie de mantel en el suelo para poder sentarse y comer a gusto. Cada uno tenia una pequeña comida proporcionada por el hotel y uno que otro paquete y dulces que habían traído desde la ciudad.

No muy lejos de allí Jake observaba la extraña escena, hace cuanto no se sentaban juntos a comer Anna, Manta e Yoh?, bastante, que acaso eso significaba algo?

-Bala de cañon!- grito uno de los chicos lanzándose al lago, salpicando y llamando la atención de Jake que se encontraba listo para entrar también al agua ya solo en su pantaloneta de baño, estaba tratando de darle su espacio a Anna como ella lo había dicho, pero no pensó que fuera tan difícil y más teniéndola tan cerca y ahora junto a Yoh.

Anna y Manta conversaban tranquilamente, Yoh observaba la escena ante el con algo de nostalgia, hace mucho no se sentía asi tan tranquilo y en paz, le había costado bastante calmarse la noche anterior después de salir del comedor, pero finalmente y luego de dar muchas vueltas en su cama se había quedado dormido esperando que el siguiente día fuera mejor, gracias a los grandes espíritus lo era. Estar cerca de Anna lo animaba, aunque sabía que fuera algo momentáneo y no debía dejarse llevar por la melancolía del pasado, Anna y el estaban allí con Manta ,si, pero las cosas ya no eran iguales, tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano.

-Parece bastante divertido- dijo Manta terminando de comer y viendo como sus compañeros se bañaban en la cascada

-Dicen que el agua en está montaña siempre es caliente-comento Anna mirando a los chicos en el agua

-jeje me alegra, cada vez que veo una cascada no puedo evitar pensar que está tan fría como en la que entraste en Osore- dijo Manta

Anna sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, Osore parecía un sitio muy lejano ahora, la última vez que había ido allá había sido justo al inicio del torneo de shamanes junto con Manta.

-Es cierto, nunca podré entender como podías hacer el rito de purificación allí, en Izumo el agua era fría, pero nunca tanto- agrego el castaño.

-No lo se, supongo que uno simplemente… se acostumbra a las cosas- dijo la chica mirando a Yoh

Yoh devolvió enseguida no solo la mirada sino que una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Anna volteara a mirar nuevamente la escena en la cascada.

-Bueno, creo que voy a entrar- dijo Manta levantándose –alguno quiere…-

-Yo voy a esperar un rato, creo que comí mucho jiji- respondió Yoh amablemente

Anna simplemente negó con su cabeza, su idea de diversión no era entrar en un lago lleno de gente y por el momento la clase entera parecía estar allí. Yoh y Anna observaron en silencio como Manta se alejaba y llegaba al lago, una leve brisa paso revolviendo un poco el cabello de ambos, el clima allí en esa época del año era bastante agradable.

-Ire a caminar un poco- dijo la chica levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa. Yoh la observó de espaldas mientras tanto y sin pensar mucho en realidad y casi de modo automático respondió – Te acompaño?-

Anna no se giró para verlo, su mente trataba de pensar en las implicaciones de pasar ese tiempo con Yoh, ella también sentía nostalgia al estar con el y Manta, pero tampoco quería dejarse caer en ese sentimiento, la relación con el castaño debía cambiar, y por como habían sido las ultimas horas tal vez podría ser para bien, al fin y al cabo que más podía perder, por mucho conservaría a Yoh como amigo, al menos durante el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

-Como quieras- respondió la chica, Yoh se levantó con calma y la siguió sin decir nada.

Anna empezó a caminar, francamente no sabia a donde se dirigía, ya que su mente estaba tratando de calmarse por el hecho de estar sola en medio de la nada ahora con Yoh, sus pies la guiaron instintivamente a seguir el camino demarcado, camino que llevaba coincidencialmente a la cima de la montaña y al pequeño templo que Sotu habia mencionado, ahora que lo pensaba no era una mala idea después de todo, como sacerdotisa era algo que no le causaba disgusto, muchas veces le daba hasta un tanto de emoción.

Yoh también detalló que el camino que seguían llevaría al templo mencionado por Sotu, a lo mejor era algo que Anna quería ver conociendo sus gustos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro como habían llegado a esa situación, ya que ninguno de los dos queria estar cerca del otro por la situación en la que estaban, pero aun asi ninguno de los dos parecía poder mantenerse alejado del otro.

Los chicos caminaron todo el camino hasta la cima de la montaña en total silencio, una vez llegaron allí vieron que si la vista desde más abajo era bella, desde ahí solo podía compararse con un paraíso.

-Ese debe ser el templo- dijo Anna después de un tiempo señalando una pequeña construcción un poco más abajo

-Si… en verdad este lugar- dijo Yoh aun mirando el panorama de las montañas –es muy bello-

Anna asintió y volvió a contemplar el panorama por un rato más antes de que se dirigieran al templo. El templo era una pequeña casona con un altar en la mitad, era obvio que no iban mucho por ahlí ya que se veía algo descuidado y las ofrendas un tanto viejas. Los muchachos se acercaron y lo examinaron lentamente.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer una rápida oración- dijo Yoh- jiji ya sabes, agradeciendo el poder estar aquí-

Anna lo miró por un momento, estaba de acuerdo, iba a decirle que si al muchacho pero una voz tras ellos los hizo girar en seguida.-Es bueno ver que haya jóvenes que aun respeten este tipo de sitios-

Yoh y Anna vieron una anciana que los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta no era una anciana cualquiera, era…- un espíritu- dijo Anna más para si misma.

-Veo que pueden verme y escucharme! jeje- dijo felizmente la mujer

-jiji claro que si, mucho gusto señora…- respondió amablemente el castaño

-Tilda- dijo la mujer

-Señora Tilda, yo soy Yoh Asakura-

-Anna Kyoyama- se presento la rubia

-Un gusto muchachos, y díganme que trae a una joven pareja como ustedes por acá?-

Los muchachos se sintieron un tanto incómodos con el apelativo de pareja, pero no dijeron nada ya que de seguro la anciana se refería al hecho de que iban juntos nada más.

-jiji Estamos en un paseo escolar, explorando un poco de la montaña-

-Ya veo, y que les ha parecido hasta ahora?-

-Es un sitio muy hermoso!- exclamó el castaño

-Y tu chica, que piensas?- preguntó la mujer viendo que Anna no parecía nada emocionada como el muchacho

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo con su usual seriedad causando que la mujer la mirara con duda

-Y díganos señora usted que hace acá?- preguntó Yoh

-la verdad, es que… no lo recuerdo- respondió con algo de risa la anciana

Anna e Yoh se miraron entre ellos con duda, la anciana a lo mejor era un espíritu errante que no había podido cruzar porque tenia temas en la tierra aun sin resolver, aun asi si no recordaba que tema era difícilmente alguna vez podría seguir su camino a los grandes espíritus, era algo extraño pero no algo que no hubieran visto antes.

-Ya veo, y recuerda algo en absoluto?- preguntó Anna

-Claro que si! Recuerdo esta montaña, que hice ayer, el día antes de ayer y toda la semana pasada!-

-Me refiero a si recuerda algo más, como… como murió? Si fue aquí? Si tenia familia o alguien?- dijo la rubia

La anciana pareció pensarlo largamente, no se había percatado antes pero solo recordaba su nombre, había olvidado todo lo demás hacia ya bastante tiempo.

-Creo que…no- respondió empezando a angustiarse –COMO PUEDE SER! YO… YO… SOLO SE QUE UN DÍA DESPERTÉ Y ESTABA AQUÍ EN LA MONTAÑA, PERO POR QUE!?, CUANDO!?...-

-Cálmese señora, por favor- le pidió Yoh –si quiere nosotros la podemos ayudar-

-pueden!?- dijo felizmente la anciana

-claro que si jiji nosotros somos shamanes, parte de nuestro trabajo es ayudar a los espíritus-

Anna miró al muchacho –Sabes cómo podemos ayudarla a recuperar sus memorias?-

-jiji pues… no, pensé que de pronto tu lo sabrías- respondió el chico inocentemente

La anciana e Yoh esperaban la respuesta de Anna que parecía profunda en sus pensamientos, luego de un rato –No, la verdad no creo que sea posible para nosotros recuperar sus memorias-

Yoh y la anciana parecieron tristes por la respuesta…

-Pero… podríamos ayudarla a seguir con su camino- completó la rubia

-Mi camino?- dijo la anciana con duda –cual camino, si no se de dónde vengo mucho menos a donde voy-

-Todos en este mundo tenemos un solo destino final y es volver a los grandes espíritus una vez fallecemos- le explicó la rubia –usted está atrapada en el mundo de los vivos porque tenia algo pendiente que hacer aquí, pero francamente no hay manera de que lo haga si no sabe que es; si quiere yo como sacerdotisa puedo darle el descanso eterno, una vez su alma vuelva a los grandes espíritus recuperara su esencia natural y de seguro recordara todo lo que ha olvidado-

-Pero dejara lo que tenía pendiente acá sin hacer- replicó Yoh

Anna movió sus hombros y respondió –es lo único que podemos ofrecerle, la otra opción es que siga vagando por el mundo esperando que por accidente pueda hacer lo que debía-

La anciana pareció considerarlo por un momento –entonces si me das… como dices que se llama?-

-el descanso eterno- respondió Anna

-eso… iré a lo que se conoce como el cielo?- preguntó la anciana bastante emocionada

-así es- dijo sin más Anna

-entonces por favor hazlo- rogó la anciana

-está segura?- preguntó Yoh

-Lo estoy muchacho, por mucho que me guste este sitio estoy cansada de estar sola, pocas personas pasan por aquí, y de esas pocas ustedes son las primeras personas que me hablan en años, tal vez siglos… no se que es lo que debería estar haciendo para poder seguir el camino que dicen, pero sea lo que sea solo podré recordarlo una vez llega al otro lado, verdad?-

-así es- afirmó Anna

-Esta bien- dijo Yoh –Anna,¿traes tu rosario contigo?-

-No, pero conozco una forma de hacer el ritual sin necesitarlo, solo que tomara un poco más de tiempo- dijo mirando su reloj algo preocupada, solo les quedaba 1 hora para tener que regresar a las cabañas con el grupo.

Anna empezó a preparar lo necesario para el ritual frente a la mirada curiosa de Yoh, era una suerte que la chica supiera que hacer y más con lo poco que habia en el templo y la naturaleza.

-Parece ser que es una chica muy bien preparada- dijo el espíritu de la anciana acercándose a Yoh y viendo como observaba a la rubia de lejos

-Lo es- respondió el muchacho sin dejar de ver a Anna trabajar

-Debe ser muy inteligente-

-Lo es-

La anciana sonrió enternecida al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Yoh a Anna.

-Y muy especial-

-lo…- Yoh se detuvo y miró a la anciana que solo lo miraba con una picara sonrisa

-hacen una linda pareja-

-jiji gracias señora, pero nosotros no … no somos una pareja-

-aaa no? que extraño, por un momento me pareció, es decir la forma en la que la miras, como se entienden, el hecho que vinieran por aquí los dos… solos-

Yoh rió aunque sin ganas, no sabía cómo responder a lo anterior. La anciana simplemente lo miro como inspeccionándolo y sin más soltó. –deberías decírselo-

-decirle? No se a que se refiere señora jiji-

-estoy segura de que lo sabes… y no deberías esperar mucho tiempo, tu mismo lo sabes es una chica linda, preparada, inteligente y especial, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien más lo note-

La mirada de Yoh se ensombreció un poco, que alguien más lo notara?, eso ya había pasado, además su problema no es que los demás se fijaran en Anna, eso había pasado desde el primer día en la escuela, el problema era que Anna se fijara en ellos.

-Deberías decírselo- repitió el espíritu viendo que Yoh dudaba

El castaño dio un largo suspiro, que tan obvio era ahora? -No creo que ella quiero escucharlo-

-no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas-

-las cosas no son… tan sencillas -

-Chico no creo que sea más difícil que mandar a un espíritu al otro mundo- se burló la anciana

-Jiji depende a quien se lo pida-

-tienes razón, tuve suerte de dar con ustedes... pero de la misma forma, si es la persona indicada no debería ser difícil-

Yoh lo pensó por un momento, puede que Anna fuera la persona indicada para el, pero de seguro el no era la persona indicada para Anna, no era el caso.

-Bien ya estoy lista- dijo la chica acercándose a Yoh y al espíritu –Señora por favor ubíquese en el centro del pentagrama-

El espíritu obedeció enseguida, Anna se acercó de nuevo al sitio y se sentó en pose de loto frente al espíritu y el pentagrama que había pintado en el piso.

-Bien, pase lo que pase no se mueva de ahí, de seguro empezara a sentirse cada vez más y más ligera hasta que se encuentre del otro lado-

La anciana sonrió –muchas gracias chicos-

La rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y empezar con sus rezos. El espíritu de la anciana le dirigió una amable mirada a Yoh y sin hacer ruido solo gesticulando con sus labios le expresó al chico –Díselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Cerca de la cascada los chicos empezaban a levantar sus cosas, era tiempo de volver a las cabañas. Jake había perdido de visto a Anna hace un tiempo, pensó que de seguro estaría con el grupo de las chicas que habían ido a visitar el mirador, por lo cual cuando vio que estas volvían y que no había señales de Anna sintió algo de preocupación.

-Sotu- llamó Jake al muchacho que estaba revisando con lista en mano, quienes estaban y quienes no - Has visto a Anna?-

-No, no desde hace rato, pero estaba junto con Asakura y Oyamada-

A Jake ya le parecía, recordaba haberla visto sentada comiendo con ellos, inspecciono el panorama nuevamente hasta que vio a…-Manta!-

El pequeño iba en camino hacia el y Sotu.

-Sabes dónde se encuentra Anna?- preguntó Jake al pequeño

-Si, de hecho venía a decirle a Sotu que Anna me mando a decirle que ella e Yoh volverán por su parte, así que no te preocupes por ellos-

Sotu y Jake miraron con duda al pequeño

-Por su parte? Por qué?- pregunto con desconfianza Jake

Manta no sabía muy bien que decir, Yoh le había mandado un corto mensaje minutos atrás con uno de los pequeños espíritus del bosque para que le dijera que estaban bien y que iban algo tarde, pero no había forma de que le explicara eso a Sotu o Jake.

-Jeje no lo sé, era algo de que querían investigar un poco más la zona- respondió nervioso Manta

-Que extraño- dijo Sotu- Anna sabe mejor que nadie cuales son las reglas, hacer las actividades de acuerdo al horario y mantenerse en grupo todo el tiempo… Ya hablaré con ella- dijo Sotu volviendo a poner su atención en los demás

Jake miró con molestia a Manta, no era culpa del pequeño pero no le gustaba que Anna estuviera por ahí sola en la mitad de la nada y menos con Asakura, además por que parecía que el pequeño estaba mintiendo por lo nervioso de su respuesta, que podrían estar haciendo?

Anna terminó después de una larga hora de rezos, abrió los ojos y complacida vio que el espíritu de la anciana ya no se encontraba allí, había hecho un buen trabajo, la chica empezó a moverse poco a poco, habia sido cansado mantener esa pose por más de una hora y más después de un día entero caminando.

-Déjame ayudarte- ofreció Yoh su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias- respondió la rubia recibiendo su mano –ummm… tardé más de lo que esperaba- dijo la chica viendo la posición del sol, no faltaba mucho para el atardecer.

-No te preocupes, mande un espíritu con Manta para que avise a los demás que estábamos bien pero que tardaríamos un poco-

La chica simplemente asintió, esperaba que no tuvieran problemas conociendo las reglas; no le gustaba romperlas, le gusta siempre dar un buen ejemplo, pero que clase de persona o de sacerdotisa sería si no ayudaba a un espíritu en necesidad, eso era mucho peor que llegar tarde y enfrentar un castigo.

-Será mejor volver cuanto antes- dijo Anna sacudiendo la suciedad de ropa

-Si… aunque… te molestaría si estamos aquí solo un poco más?- dijo Yoh mirando el panorama, Anna giró y dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo hacia el castaño, en pocos minutos atardecería, y si la vista como tal era preciosa, el atardecer debía de ser mágico.

-Esta bien, de todos modos ya vamos tarde- dijo la chica parándose junto a Yoh esperando la puesta de sol, ver el cielo de esa manera era algo que siempre habían disfrutado los dos.

En cuestión de minutos el cielo se tiñó de diversos colores, amarillo, rojo, naranja; la vista del atardecer sobre la montaña era espectacular. Yoh sintió que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones y llenaban su cuerpo de vitalidad, la naturaleza tenia ese efecto en el, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la reacción de la chica, y tal como el, podía verse la paz en su rostro, la chica estaba sonriendo ante el espectáculo. Yoh no pudo terminar de ver el atardecer, pues la visión de la sonrisa de Anna y el reflejo de los bellos colores en su rostro, era quizás lo más bello que habia visto en su vida hasta el momento.

Anna apartó su mirada del cielo, ya era de noche, debían volver cuanto antes. Los chicos caminaron tranquilamente de vuelta, se sentían felices por lo que habían presenciado, por poder ayudar al espíritu y aunque ninguno lo fuera a expresar, por haber compartido un momento el uno con el otro.

-Este término siendo un muy buen día- dijo Yoh rompiendo en silencio

Anna podía sentir el tranquilo ambiente entre ella e Yoh, hace mucho que no era así. –si, que lo fue- respondió sencillamente la chica

-Espero que no tengamos problemas por habernos separado del grupo y salirnos del horario de actividades JIJI-

-Vaya, hasta pareciera que hubieras leído el manual- se burló Anna

-No estaba tan largo, además no es como si hubiera más que hacer en la cabaña-

Anna miró con duda al chico, eran pocas las veces que Yoh era diligente con ese tipo de cosas

-Emm, no te preocupes yo me encargare de hablar con el profesor, además estoy segura que Sotu no le va a decir nada hasta que hable conmigo así que tal vez ni sea necesario-

-jiji gracias Annita-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Sabes Anna… extrañaba esto- dijo con total tranquilidad y honestidad el castaño -

Anna se sorprendió un poco pero siguió caminando sin inmutarse

-Me refiero a compartir algo de tiempo juntos…así. No se si lo has notado pero las cosas han estado un poco extrañas desde..-

-si lo sé- dijo con sequedad la chica, claro que estaban extrañas! Pero que era normal en esa situación!? No podían terminar un compromiso de toda la vida y seguir como si nada!, eso era algo que también Yoh entendía, aunque tal vez veía de otra forma.

-Anna- dijo el chico deteniéndose y haciendo que ella también se detuviera a verlo –se que las cosas ya no son como eran antes –esa frase le peso tanto a el al decirla como a ella al escucharla –pero eso no tiene por que significar algo malo. No se si lo que pido sea demasiado, pero...me gustaría que pudiéramos… ser… amigos- Yoh pasó saliva con fuerza en las ultimas silabas, era en verdad difícil el solo pensarlo, pero decirlo, había sido casi que imposible.

Anna estudió el rostro del muchacho, no sabía por qué Yoh de repente sacaba el tema a colación, bueno tal vez porque era la primera vez que estaban solos en mucho tiempo y ninguno parecía querer huir. A la chica le costaba bastante estar cerca del castaño en las circunstancias actuales, pero estar lejos no parecía una mejor opción tomando en cuenta toda la situación del viaje, y la pensión; si en verdad iba a continuar con su vida tal como ella misma se había propuesto ese parecía ser un buen paso a seguir después de darle la "oportunidad" a Jake.

-En verdad es eso lo que quieres?- pregunto la rubia con algo de presión en su pecho

-NOOOO!- gritó el corazón de Yoh, aun así su boca se limitó a responder con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve –si-

Anna asintió y siguió caminando –apresúrate, no quiero llegar más tarde-

Yoh no supo si eso había sido un si o un no, así que sin más siguió a la chica esperando que las cosas mejoraran y que si tenia suerte y los grandes espíritus lo favorecían podría volver a pasar otro día como ese con ella.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron al área de las cabañas Anna miró su reloj. –Ya casi acaba la cena, si entramos ahora todos se darán cuenta de que nos ausentamos más de lo debido-

Yoh miró a lo lejos el comedor, Anna tenía razón, lo mejor era no arriesgarse a un castigo innecesario y manejar las cosas como Anna había planteado.

-Si quieres podemos esperar a Sotu en la cabaña para hablar con el cómo habías dicho-

Anna asintió, era lo mejor. Una vez estuvieron al frente de la cabaña Yoh sacó la llave y abrió la puerta para entrar, sin embargo Anna parecía tener una idea diferente.

-Si quieres puedes pasar- dijo Yoh viendo que Anna se había quedado sentada en los escalones de la entrada.

-No gracias, creo que ya he roto suficientes reglas por hoy-

-Aaaa, te refieres a que las chicas no deben entrar en las cabañas de los chicos y viceversa- comentó el castaño sentándose junto a ella.

-si, pero si tu quieres entra-

-No, no está bien, yo también quiero saber que dice Sotu, si nos reporto o nos va a reportar-

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, cada uno trataba de buscar en que entretenerse mientras esperaban, habían pasado casi 5 minutos de silencio total cuando..

-No creo que Sotu nos reporte, o bueno al menos a ti jiji- comentó Yoh haciendo que Anna lo mirara con curiosidad.

-Disculpa?-

-Me refiero a que el otro día, estuviste en nuestra cabaña y el no dijo nada-

-Por que era un asunto oficial del consejo- aclaró la chica –además el sentido y objeto de la regla es obvio, no es como si yo fuera a hacer algo con ustedes tres allí-

Anna no cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, bueno más bien insinuado sin querer sino hasta después de que lo dijo, su rostro no demoró en sonrojarse por completo, ni el de ella ni el de Yoh.

-Aaaaa, entonces no quieres entrar ahora la cabaña porque estaríamos los dos solos y…- dijo Yoh con bastante nerviosismo.

-Claro que no BAKA! Eso no fue lo que quise decir en absoluto!- le gritó la chica – lo que quiero decir es que son situaciones totalmente distintas por donde se les vea, no es lo mismo que una chica este en una cabaña con tres chicos, estudiando horarios y cuadrando cronogramas a que una chica este sola en una cabaña con un chico sentados sin nada más que hacer-

La explosión de Anna le causó gracia a Yoh, sabia a lo que se refería, pero era graciosa su manera de reaccionar y defenderse.

-JIJI está bien Annita, pero no te enojes-

-Pues no me hagas enojar con preguntas estúpidas- dijo frustrada la chica

-JIJI-

-Que? no es gracioso!-

-Tu actitud lo es JAJAJA- rió abiertamente Yoh; Anna se levantó dispuesta a golpearlo como hace mucho no lo hacia, pero se vio interrumpida en ese momento por dos recién llegados espectadores.

-ejemm ejemm- aclaró Jake su garganta llamando la atención de los chicos –acaso interrumpimos algo?- dijo el chico con notoria molestia mientras llegaba con Sotu

-Claro que no- dijo la chica volviendo a su usual ser –Sotu, te estábamos esperando-

-Je si eso me imagine- respondió con amabilidad - mejor entremos y hablamos en la cabaña- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta

Anna sintió como Yoh la miraba y se burlaba por lo bajo haciéndola enojar nuevamente.

-Prefiero que hablemos acá- dijo la chica bastante decidida -es lo indicado-

-Vamos Anna, no te reporte por desaparecer en la mitad del bosque, claramente no te voy a reportar por solo entrar a charlar- bromeo Sotu

-No creo que…- empezó a decir la chica

-Yo también creo que es mejor que hablen adentro- dijo Jake mirando con seriedad a Anna –no querrán que otros escuchen lo que vayas a decir-

La cafetería empezaba a desocuparse y bastantes personas venían en su dirección.

La chica dio un corto suspiro –Bien, en todo caso será corto, lo prometo- luego de esto entró a la cabaña seguida por los tres muchachos antes de que alguien la viera.

Una vez adentro Anna le explicó a Sotu como supuestamente ella e Yoh habían querido visitar el mirador, las pequeñas lagunas y el templo en la cima de la montaña, sabiendo que tal vez no tendrían tiempo suficiente de hacerlo todo le pidieron a Manta que si no volvían a tiempo le avisará.

-Umm ya veo- dijo Sotu analizando la situación – mira Anna el problema no es que nos preocuparan, francamente se que si alguien puede cuidarse sola y conoce este sitio después de toda la investigación que hicimos para elegirlo eres tu; pero tu mejor que nadie conoce las reglas-

-reglas que están hechas para que los distraídos no se metan en problemas o se pierdan- abogó la chica

-Si, si lo sé y se que tu no encuadras en ninguna de esas categorías-

Sotu estaba bastante pensativo, Yoh y Jake lo observaban esperando una respuesta, Anna sin embargo no estaba para nada preocupada, si Sotu la reportaba lo merecía, era cierto y no habia nada que hacer al respecto sino aceptar su castigo; y por el otro lado ella no creía en absoluto que el chico la fuera a reportar.

Sotu soltó un pesado suspiro –No sé ni siquiera por qué tenemos está charla, sabes que no te voy a reportar-

La chica sonrió –Gracias Sotu-

-JIJI si gracias- secundó Yoh

-si, si, pero solo lo hago esta única vez, porque ninguno de ustedes es de los que va metiéndose en líos, y por que dejaron aviso con Oyamada, si no me imagino el escándalo que se hubiera armado- dijo el chico con pesadez

-Lo sé y te prometo que una vez ponga un pie fuera de está cabaña no volveré a romper ni una de las reglas- dijo la rubia

-Está bien, te creo, te creo…-

Anna le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Sotu y se despidió. -Bien me retiro-

-Hasta mañana Anna- respondió Sotu

-Hasta mañana Annita- respondió un sonriente Yoh

Jake no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a la chica salir, no le gustaba para nada la historia, fuera falsa o cierta, pero tampoco podía ir haciéndole reclamos a Anna, ellos no eran aun nada, solo potencialmente algo.

-Entonces Asakura, que tal te parecieron los estanques- pregunto Jake una vez estuvieron solos los tres chicos.

Yoh vio la fuerte mirada que le clavaba Jake desde el otro lado de la habitación, eso y el hecho de que tendría que mentir lo ponían algo nervioso –Jijij muy pintorescos-

-Cuantos estanques habían?-

-Emm, no lo sé a decir verdad no los conté-

Jake y Sotu miraron a Yoh con duda, los dos sabían que solo eran tres, que tanta atención requería contar tres notorios estanques?

-ya veo- dijo Jake, definitivamente Yoh y Anna mentían sobre lo que habían estado haciendo, pero por qué?

-Y que fue lo que más te gusto hoy?- preguntó Jake detallando la cara del castaño.

Yoh no pudo evitar pensar enseguida en la cara de Anna observando el atardecer, cosa que lo hizo sonreír ampliamente de manera inconsciente. A Jake no le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa, en que demonios pensaba el castaño?, nadie podía disfrutar tanto un estúpido mirador, templo o estanque.

-el atardecer - respondió con certeza el shaman


	16. Viaje - día 3 - captura de la bandera

**HOLA HOLA! AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO! ESTÁ LARGO Y LLENO DE ROMANCE Y DRAMA COMO LES GUSTA JEJEJE :P MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR, O BUENO AL MENOS ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO.**

 **RESPONDIENDO ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS**

 **diana carolina NO SUFRAS! JAJAJA LEE LA HISTORIA CON CONFIANZA JAJAJA POR QUE TE PROMETO DOS COSAS, 1 QUE SI O SI LA VOY A ACABAR Y 2 QUE MINIMO SUBIRE UN CAPITLO POR SEMANA, OSEA MINIMO! NO MÁS MIRA A LA VELOCIDAD QUE VA ESTO LOL**

 **Asin SI FUISTE EL COMENTARIO NUMERO 100 TOTALMENTE! YAYY! FELICIDADES! A LOS DOS JEJE A TI POR SER EN 100 Y A MI POR LLEGAR A TENER TANTOS COMENTARIOS Y CASI NINGUNO NEGATIVO WOHOOO!, SI TUVIERA UN PREMIO TE LO DARIA, PERO COMO NO POR MUCHO PROMETO PONERLE TU NOMBRE A UN PERSONAJE EN OTRO DE MIS FICS O HASTA SI SE PUEDE EN ESTE :D**

* * *

Jake no pudo dormir muy bien pensando en el tema de Anna e Yoh, el sospechaba hace tiempo que entre ellos pudiese haber algo más que una simple amistad, pero no había sido sino hasta el cumpleaños de Manta que había podido reafirmar sus dudas; aun así lo que fuera que hubiera no era algo serio o si? O por qué simplemente la rubia y el castaño no estaban juntos?, no podían estarlo, Anna nunca le hubiera dado ni la más mínima oportunidad a el de ser asi; algo sucedía ahí tenía que averiguar que era, o más aun tenía que acabarlo!, pensaba amargamente Jake mientras veía con algo de rencor como Yoh dormía tan feliz y pacíficamente al otro lado de la habitación.

Otro bello día llegaba, el tercero del viaje; y la actividad inicial del día no era otra que…

-Capturar la bandera?- preguntó Manta mientras caminaba hacia la cartelera en que se avisaban los equipos, horarios en que jugarían y quienes serian sus rivales.

-Si, al parecer es un juego de táctica- dijo el castaño mirando la cartelera

-no solo requiere táctica, también habilidad y rapidez- dijo Anna llegando y mirando la cartelera también

-Buenos días!- la saludo con alegría el castaño

-Hola Anna- dijo Manta mirándola –Vienes a ver la hora y el equipo que te toco?, pensé que tu habías ayudado a organizado todo esto-

-Como parte del consejo ayudo a organizar la logística de los eventos, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con formación de grupos y equipos se selecciona al azar-

Manta e Yoh miraron a la chica con duda

\- políticas de integración escolares- respondió la rubia para aclarar el tema

-Ya veo- dijo el castaño volviendo a mirar la cartelera –entonces si entiendo bien para este juego, cada equipo está conformado por dos cabañas, es decir seis personas en total-

Anna asintió por lo cual el castaño prosiguió.

-Dos equipos se enfrentaran en un terreno que ha sido especialmente designado y delimitado para la actividad-

-Así es- dijo la chica empezando a retirarse con una extraña y algo malévola sonrisa, ya había visto quienes serian sus compañeros de grupo y sus oponentes –va a ser un juego bastante interesante, nos vemos -

Yoh y Manta la miraron con extrañeza y volvieron su atención a la cartelera.

-Bien, mi cabaña será equipo con la cabaña numero 8 y jugaremos contra las cabañas 6 y 1, ummm, me pregunto quienes serán?, deberían poner no solo los números de las cabañas jiji sino quienes están en ellas- comentó el castaño

-Es cierto, pero digamos que hace parte del misterio y la integración escolar jeje, por lo pronto te puedo adelantar que la cabaña 1, es la mía- se burló Manta, nunca se imagino compitiendo contra su amigo Yoh.

-Jiji ya veo, será interesante-

-Si, lo será, quienes crees que estén en las cabañas 6 y 8?- pregunto Manta

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos en tan solo 1 hora-

Tal como lo había dicho el muchacho, 1 hora después Yoh y Manta se dirigieron a la zona donde se desarrollaría el juego, la zona era delimitada por una enorme cuerda roja que rodeaba una pequeña porción del bosque, es decir estarían jugando entre vegetación y arboles.

-Hola!- saludó Yoh llegando a una pequeña carpa blanca situada en el extremo de la zona delimitada. Sotu y Jake ya estaban allí, así como los compañeros de cabaña de Manta, Kirin y Alex; además de un grupo de tres chicas.

-Llegan justo a tiempo- exclamó Sotu- Yoh, este es tu cinturón póntelo, y ellas son las chicas de la cabaña 8, serán nuestras compañeras de equipo-

-JIJI ok- dijo el chico poniéndose un cinturón con dos pañoletas pegadas, una a cada lado.

Las chicas estaban muy felices, hacer equipo con Yoh y Jake, dos de los chicos más apuestos de la escuela, era un sueño hecho realidad!

-Con quien haremos equipo nosotros?- preguntó Manta a Kirin y Alex

-Con la cabaña número 6- dijo Kirin como si fuera algo bastante obvio

-Si, pero me refiero a que quienes están en esa cabaña?- preguntó un tanto molesto Manta

-Que no lo sabes?- dijo Jake con una sonrisa burlona y señalando algo tras de Manta con su mirada

Manta y los demás voltearon a mirar, de los presentes solo Sotu y Jake sabían quiénes estaban en la cabaña 6, sería una batalla bastante dura.

-Listos para perder?- dijo Anna llegando con sus dos compañeras de habitación, Naoko y Meilin y mirando al grupo de Yoh y Jake.

Yoh sonrió nerviosamente, Anna era muy competitiva, pero le alegraba poder compartir la actividad con ella, aunque fuera en equipos contrarios; Sotu rio por lo bajo, les había tocado un duro rival, pero se las arreglarían; Jake miró a la rubia con intensidad, estaba molesto porque ella hubiera desaparecido ayer asi como asi con Yoh, pensó en buscarla en la mañana pero sabía que tratándose de Anna sería mejor no presionar, además de que tampoco estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema sin que pareciera una escena de celos, al fin y al cabo ellos no eran nada… aun.

Las tres chicas en el equipo de Yoh se asustaron al ver a Anna, todas sabían de la ferocidad de la rubia, no conocían a alguien que le hubiera ganado aun en nada!

Manta sintió la mayor de las seguridades al saber que estaría en el equipo con Anna, la chica tenía todas las habilidades que habían enumerado como necesarias para vencer, y como algo extra Meilin, su amor eterno estaría de su lado.

-jeje Vamos por la victoria!- exclamó feliz el pequeño ganándose una sonrisa de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Eso está por verse- dijo Sotu con la buena actitud de siempre

-Créeme que lo verán- respondió Anna con seguridad ante el desafío

-Quieres apostar- propuso Jake acercándose a la chica con su sonrisa petulante de siempre, Anna lo miró con duda, que estaba tramando ahora?

-O tal vez no ya que no estás segura de que puedan vencernos jajaja, es comprensible- completó el chico terminando de provocar a la rubia

-a ustedes pff, por favor, pero claro que si- interrumpió Naoko

-¿qué tienes en mente?- dijo de manera retadora la rubia a Jake

Jake sonrió complacido, había enganchado a Anna –Déjame pensar…ummm… hagámoslo algo simple, el equipo perdedor deberá cumplir con un castigo asignado por el equipo ganador… sea lo que sea-

-lo que sea?- dijo Anna con una sonrisa macabra que solo Manta e Yoh conocían y comprendían totalmente, haciéndolos sentir un terrible escalofrió.

-Si, lo que sea- re afirmo Jake mirando a la chica con petulancia y ofreciéndole la mano a Anna para cerrar el trato.

-No espera!- interrumpió Yoh el apretón de manos –tal vez deberíamos pensar mejor las cosas jiji, me refiero a que a lo mejor no todo el equipo quiere participar de la apuesta.

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Sotu con tranquilidad

-Por mi también- secundo una de las chicas, las otras dos también asintieron; Anna volteo a ver a su equipo, todos sonreían y asentían, se sentían bastante confiados al tener a Anna de su lado.

-Creo que la decisión es unánime- dijo Jake ahora si dándole la mano a Anna para cerrar el trato

-Asi parece- dijo la chica- que gane el mejor-

-Así será- respondió Jake

-Están todos listos y tienen sus pañoletas?- pregunto el árbitro llegando, al ver que asi era prosiguió–bien, este es un juego de capturar la bandera, las reglas son simples; 1. Cada equipo tiene una base ubicada a extremos contrarios del terreno de juego; jugador tiene un cinturón con dos pañoletas que representan sus vidas, si alguien les quita la primera deberán volver a su base para reiniciar desde allí, si les quitan la segunda están muertos y fuera del juego; 3. Cada equipo tiene una bandera- dijo el hombre entregándoselas- una persona de cada equipo entrara antes que los demás y tendrá 5 minutos contados para esconderla dentro del área delimitada del juego; 4. El objetivo del juego como su nombre lo dice es capturar la bandera del otro equipo, una vez lo hagan deberán llevarla a su base, el primer equipo que lo logre será el ganador; todos los miembros de un equipo pierden todas sus pañoletas el equipo pierde automáticamente; 6. No pueden entrar en la base del otro equipo; 7. Si un jugador tiene consigo la bandera del otro equipo mientras trata de llevarla a su base y le quitan una de sus pañoletas deberá dejar la bandera en el sitio que está y solo podrá recogerla alguien de su mismo equipo ya que una vez descubierta la bandera no puede volverse a esconder; por ultimo cuando lleven la bandera del equipo contrario a su base, toquen la campana que hay en sus bases, así los demás sabrán que ya hay un ganador. Entendido?-

-si!- respondieron todos al unisonó

-Bien, escojan quien esconderá la bandera en su equipo-

Del equipo de Yoh y Jake, Sotu fue el elegido, mientras que del equipo de Anna ella lo fue.

-Tienen cinco minutos contados para esconder sus banderas, recuerden que aunque escondidas de ven ser visibles, es decir no las pueden enterrar ni esconder en su base; terminado el tiempo sonaré mi silbato para que cada equipo se reagrupe en su base donde tendrán otros 5 minutos para planear su estrategia, luego de esto usare el silbato de nuevo dando asi por iniciado el juego… bien, 3,2,1 vayan-

Anna y Sotu corrieron al bosque en seguida; Anna había tratado de detallar desde afuera que tan grande era el área delimitada, si bien no era mayor a una cancha de futbol la cantidad de arboles hacia que fuera complicado el solo desplazarse por la zona, intento identificar la ubicación de la base del otro equipo con relación a la suya y luego de esto faltando un minuto escondió la bandera de su equipo.

El silbato sonó y los demás jugadores entraron a la arena de juego para reunirse en sus respectivas bases, las cuales no eran más que un pequeño rectángulo hecho en madera con paredes no más altas que sus hombros.

-Bien cuál es el plan? Donde escondiste la bandera?- pregunto Kirin a Anna

Rápidamente Anna les explicó donde había puesto la bandera y el papel que desempeñaría cada uno, básicamente se sub dividirían en búsqueda, defensa y vigilancia. Búsqueda se dedicaría a encontrar la bandera del otro equipo, estaría conformado por Anna, Kirin y Naoko; en defensa estarían Max y Meilin y por ultimo Manta seria vigilancia.

-Manta escóndete lo mejor que puedas, permanece en donde te indiqué y avísanos de cualquier movimiento sobre la zona roja y los puntos de interés que establecimos -

Manta asintió emocionado, el plan de Anna era bueno, muy bueno.

-Meilin y Max no dejen de moverse pero no lo pierdan de vista- completo la rubia refiriéndose a Manta.- Los demás ya saben que hacer-

Al otro lado del campo de juego, el otro equipo armaba su plan.

-Creo que sería mejor centrarnos más en atacar- dijo Jake en contraposición a Sotu que quería planear todo en base a la defensa. –hay dos formas de ganar esto, encontrando la bandera o tomando sus pañoletas, debemos intentar ambas-

-No lo sé, creo que debemos enfocarnos o en buscar a cada uno de ellos y quitarles sus pañoletas o en encontrar la bandera y traerla acá: prefiero la opción de buscar la bandera ya que solo es una y sabemos que va a estar en un sitio fijo, es decir no moviéndose como un jugador- opinó Sotu –ustedes que piensan?- le pregunto a los demás del equipo

-Me gusta el plan de Jake- dijo una de las chicas

-A mi también!- opino la segunda –es mejor tener una estrategia más amplia

-Yo no sé, creo que Sotu tiene razón, es más fácil que todos nos enfoquemos en un objetivo estático como lo es la bandera- dijo la tercera chica.

3 contra 2, debían decidir rápidamente para afinar la estrategia que escogieran en los pocos minutos que quedaban. –Yoh?- preguntó Sotu esperando que diera su posición.

El castaño trataba de pensar más allá de que debían hacer, que habría escogido el otro equipo para planear alrededor de eso, conociéndolos o bueno conociendo a Anna que de seguro seria la capitana… -Creo que debemos tomar una posición intermedia, es decir centrarnos en defensa, pero también usar como elemento secundario el ataque…-

Yoh explicó su plan e increíblemente todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bien entonces, Jake y yo nos encargaremos de buscar la bandera y tomar las pañoletas de quienes vayamos encontrando; Sotu, tú y las chicas custodiaran la bandera, pero debes estar pendiente, porque una vez alguno de la señal de haber encontrado la otra deberás ir inmediatamente. De acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron al tiempo que escucharon el silbato del árbitro, el juego acababa de comenzar oficialmente.

Anna, Kirin y Naoko se dividieron para cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno; Anna se desplazaba cautelosamente por las orillas del área de juego, conociendo a Sotu habría escondido la bandera en el sitio que considerara más alejado y menos factible los jugadores para pasar. La bandera del otro equipo era naranja mientras que la del suyo era roja, no debían ser tan difíciles de encontrar por muy escondidas que estuvieran. Anna se quedó totalmente congelada al escuchar unas pisadas cerca de ella, quien quiera que fuera era bastante descuidado ya que al estar en un bosque donde el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de ramas y hojas secas era bastante fácil adivinar cuando alguien se acercaba.

Anna se recostó contra uno de los árboles y con sumo cuidado se asomó y vio a una de las chicas del otro equipo, parecía estar bastante pendiente como buscando algo entre los árboles, pero aun así no se movía mucho, caminaba de un lado para otro sin avanzar más de 10 pasos.

-Por qué no continúa la búsqueda?, obviamente ya sabe que nuestra bandera no está por aquí o ya la hubiera visto después de tantas vueltas en el mismo sitio; tampoco parece tener mayor interés en buscar en otro lado, lo que significa que si no está buscando, está protegiendo, su bandera debe estar cerca!- pensó con emoción Anna, iba a ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

Anna sonrió con autocomplacencia, y se recostó nuevamente contra el árbol, debía acercarse más para poder buscar mejor, sin embargo no había dado ni un paso cuando vio como frente a ella caía con suavidad una hoja verde de árbol. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, y allí en una de las ramas observándola con su característica sonrisa de siempre estaba…

-Yoh- dijo como en un suspiro la chica

El castaño no tardó en descender del árbol de un saltó y caer frente a ella. Anna apenas y se inmutó cuando el chico estuvo parado a tan solo tres pasos de ella, tenía que pensar en algo, estaba en una clara situación de desventaja ya que frente a ella estaba Yoh, a su espalda bloqueando su ruta de escape el árbol y a pocos pasos de ahí una de las aliadas del castaño.

-y bien?- dijo la chica con duda y exasperándose ya que Yoh no se movía ni actuaba

-bien que?- pregunto el castaño sacándola más de quicio

-bueno o te mueves del camino o me atacas!

Yoh rió levemente –lo siento, estaba pensando que por lo rápida que eres tal vez sería mejor esperar a que tú actuaras primero-

Anna soltó un suspiro de molestia y sin más se aventuró a tomar una de las pañoletas del cinturón de Yoh, aun asi el chico no se quedo quieto y simplemente la esquivo. Yoh no era lento, en realidad era bastante ágil, nadie lo sabía mejor que Anna ya que ella misma lo había entrenado.

-Piensas solo seguir huyendo?!- le reclamó la rubia ya que Yoh no intentaba tomar sus pañoletas sino solo se dedicaba a esquivar el agarre de la rubia.

-Ya veremos jiji- Anna miró hacia atrás, ya se habían alejado un tanto de donde estaba la otra chica y de seguro la bandera de equipo de Yoh, el castaño solo estaba alejándola de su objetivo, por lo cual la chica decidió dejar al castaño y volver. Tan pronto Yoh se dio cuenta se apresuró hasta donde la rubia.

-Veo que te decidiste a actuar- dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa –que no funciono la estrategia de huir para alejarme al tiempo de ese sitio?-

-Jijiji lo notaste?-

Anna lo miró como diciéndole pff por favor. En menos de un segundo Yoh y Anna retomaron la persecución, pero ahora era Yoh el que intentaba atrapar una de las pañoletas de Anna, la chica se esforzaba por no dejarse alcanzar y no dejarse alejar más del sitio al que quería llegar, pero Yoh no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil. El chico había cambiado de estrategia pero su objetivo parecía ser el mismo, alejarla del lugar de la bandera.

Anna miró a su alrededor, ahora estaban en un sitio bastante familiar, además Yoh había logrado arrinconarla nuevamente contra un árbol, haciéndola quedarse quieta en el lugar, Anna observó la sonrisa del muchacho y la forma en que otra vez se quedaba inmovilizado teniéndola tan cerca.

Anna bufó como si algo fuera gracioso, cerró los ojos por un segundo y pudo escuchar los diversos ruidos a su alrededor, el viento cepillando las hojas de los arboles, su respiración, la de Yoh… el canto de un ave, luego volvió a abrir los ojos para enfrentar al castaño.

-No estás tomando esto enserio- reclamó la chica

-JIJI es solo un juego- respondió con franqueza Yoh

Anna lo sabia Yoh no había usado toda su velocidad con ella si no de seguro la chica ya no tendría una de las pañoletas, le molestaba que aunque el tuviera razón y fuera un simple juego la tratara de una manera tan… condescendiente.

-Entonces espero que no importe perder y sufrir uno de mis castigos- dijo la rubia lanzándose nuevamente por una de las pañoletas de Yoh. El castaño no se sorprendió, esperaba algo asi de parte de la chica, la verdadera sorpresa fue como Yoh en vez de esquivarla nuevamente atrapaba su muñeca desviando su brazo de la pañoleta mientras la jalaba, el resultado, Anna había seguido derecho cayendo casi que en un abrazo con Yoh. La cara de la rubia había quedado sobre el pecho de este ya que se había inclinado un poco para alcanzar la pañoleta de su cintura, estando asi de cerca y pegada a el, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Yoh sintió la calidez del cuerpo del cuerpo de Anna contra el suyo haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, no físicamente. Los dos habían quedado casi que congelados en el sitio, hasta que escucharon algunos pasos acercarse a toda velocidad.

Anna se alejó de golpe de chico y enseguida vio que quien llegaba era su compañera de equipo Meilin. Meilin viendo la posición de Anna entre Yoh y el árbol decidió actuar e ir por una de las pañoletas del castaño, pero no porque este estuviera de espaldas, totalmente concentrado en la rubia frente a él, sus sentidos eran menos agudos. Apenas Meilin estuvo a pocos centímetros, Yoh saltó saliendo de su alcance y perdiéndose nuevamente en el bosque.

-estuvo cerca- dijo Meilin sonriendo a Anna

Anna solo se quedó mirando el sitio por el que Yoh se había ido, había sido impresión suya o el corazón del shaman latía más rápido de lo normal cuando estuvieron asi de cerca?, en todo caso y volviendo a la realidad – Creo saber dónde está la bandera del otro equipo- dijo la rubia.

Meilin sonrío emocionada.

-Sigue haciendo rondas por esta área, si te cruzas con Kirin o Naoko envíalos en esa dirección- ordenó Anna a la chica.

-Si mi capitán- respondió Meilin imitando la pose de un soldado obediente y luego perdiéndose nuevamente en el bosque.

Anna iba a volver al sitio donde suponía que estaba la otra bandera, pero antes de eso dedico una mirada hacia lo alto del árbol contra el que Yoh la había arrinconado hace unos momentos, allí en lo alto entre algunas ramas escondido la miraba con atención Manta. La chica hizo una pequeña señal de agradecimiento asintiendo con su cabeza, el sonido de pájaro que había escuchado momentos atrás había sido emitido por Manta, avisando que uno de los enemigos había entrado en el perímetro que su equipo había delimitado como zona roja al encontrarse allí sus puntos de de interés, es decir la base enemiga y su propia bandera.

Por su parte Jake se había encontrado ya con Max y Naoko, quitándoles a cada uno una de sus banderas y haciéndolos tener que retroceder a su base, aun así no había señal alguna de la bandera. El chico pareció meditarlo por un momento cual sería el mejor sitio para esconderla? De seguro el sitio más alejado a la base enemiga para que el camino de vuelta a su base al encontrar la bandera fuera más largo; y el sitio más cercano a su propia base para poder controlar desde un sitio seguro la bandera. Esa era la premisa natural de cualquiera, pero la persona que habia escondido la bandera no era cualquiera, habia sido Anna; Jake rió para si mismo, habia estado buscando en las cercanías de la base del otro grupo, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor tomo el camino de regreso, si sus cálculos y teorías eran ciertas, Anna habría escondido su bandera en el sitio menos pensado, cerca de la base enemiga.

Anna volvió al mismo sitio donde había visto a la chica antes de que Yoh la interrumpiera, le resultaba irónico que las banderas en realidad estuvieran tan cercanas, según sus cálculos, Sotu había escondido la bandera naranja en su lado de la arena, es decir requería pasar por la base enemiga para llegar a esta, y luego dirigirse casi al borde de la zona delimitada para el juego, no era tan mala estrategia considerando que delimitación del territorio hacia que las formas de llega a la bandera fuera más limitadas, el error del otro grupo era haber encomendado la guardia de su bandera de una forma tan obvia ya que ahora que estaba más cerca vio que la zona estaba siendo rondada por las tres chicas y Sotu, seria difícil acercarse asi definitivamente.

La rubia se agachó y tomo una roca del piso, y con toda su fuerza la lanzó lejos de ella contra un árbol, el sonido del choque producido alerto a Sotu y las chicas sobre la presencia de alguien allí.

\- iré a ver qué sucede- dijo Sotu a las tres chicas alejándose del sitio.

Anna dio un largo suspiro, al menos ahora eran solo tres, pero como podría pasar sin que la detectaran?. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la distrajo, la chica miró hacia el cielo, tal como lo habían hablado con Sotu y Jake, ese día llovería, no sería una gran tormenta ni siquiera ameritaría suspender el juego, solo que sería algo molesto. La chica permaneció con su mirada al cielo cuando algo se le ocurrió, era tan obvio, como no lo había pensado antes?.

Con gran agilidad Anna subió a uno de los arboles, no sin antes tomar varias rocas y meterlas en sus bolsillos, seria como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, bueno en ese caso a tres. La chica empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol con cautela, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo una de las rocas a lo lejos haciendo que las chicas miraran hacia el sitio donde habia caído, Anna salto de nuevo a un árbol más cercano y repitió la misma acción hasta que sobre paso a las chicas cuya atención seguía fija en los sitios donde Anna lanzaba las piedras.

-Ahora si tan solo pudiera encontrar la ubicación exacta de la bandera- pensó Anna mientras desde lo alto analizaba la zona.

Sotu iba volviendo al sitio cuando un fuerte y extraño silbido llamó la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Es la señal…tengo que ir pero sigan atentas- dijo Sotu empezando a correr a donde se escuchaba el silbido

-Tengo que apresurarme- pensó Anna buscando con su mirada cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario en el lugar, hasta que –Jaaa, Sotu- se burló en su mente Anna al ver una delgada franja naranja en el ultimo árbol el que daba a la esquina del campo de juegos; el chico habia retorcido con fuerza la bandera de forma que la habia podido encajar en una fisura superficial a lo largo del árbol.

Anna aprovechó que las chicas estaban mirando hacia el otro lado, ya que claro nunca pensarían que alguien llegaría desde el lado que delimitaba el final del campo, y que empezaba a llover en ese momento para bajar del árbol y tomar la bandera –La tengo!- pensó con satisfacción la rubia, sin embargo cuando sacó la bandera de su escondite la corteza del árbol cedió un poco y se rompió generando un fuerte crujido.

-Es Kyoyama!- expresó una de sus oponentes

-Tiene la bandera!-

-Atrápenla!- dijo otra de las chicas

Rápidamente la rubia se situó tras uno de los arboles, estaba totalmente rodeada.

-Estas atrapada! Jajaja-, -No tienes salida- decían las chicas acercándose y rodeando el árbol, la atraparían ahí mismo!, o eso pensaban ya que cuando dieron la vuelta entera al árbol no encontraron nada ni a nadie! –pero que?.. donde está?-

Las chicas empezaron a buscar alrededor, Anna las observaba con una pequeña risa desde la copa del árbol, en verdad esas chicas no veian más allá de sus narices.

Todos en el campo de juego estaban empapados, la lluvia no era fuerte pero si constante, aun asi ninguno se rendía.

Sotu habia acudido a donde Yoh al escuchar la señal, cuando ubico al castaño se acerco a el, Yoh estaba escondido tras de un árbol observando algo más alla.

-Encontraste la bandera?- preguntó Sotu acercándose

Pero Yoh pareció no escucharlo, seguía pendiente de algo, aunque Sotu no veía que.

-Yoh…?-

-Mira- respondió el castaño haciendo que Sotu volviera a mirar

-Es Max, que no piensas atacarlo?-

-solo espera- planteo el castaño, pocos minutos después apareció Meilin, y asi como Max desapareció nuevamente entre los arboles -han pasado por aquí repetidas veces, es decir no se quedan quietos pero no avanzan más lejos de está área… y no solo eso- expuso Yoh – quédate aquí y escucha-

El castaño salió de su escondite y se acercó a donde antes habían pasado Max y Meilin mientras simulaba buscar algo, instantáneamente el cantó de un ave empezó a sonar, poco después Yoh se retiro volviendo a su escondite junto a Sotu.

-Lo escuchaste?- preguntó Yoh

-Escuchar que?, lo único que puedo oír es la lluvia caer- respondió Sotu

-El canto del ave, ese canto no es normal, lo escuche una vez cuando estaba un poco más allá, y lo volví a escuchar cuando Jake pasó por ese punto, poco después apareció…-

-Max- dijo Sotu viendo que el chico llegaba corriendo y empezaba a mirar alrededor como buscando algo.

-Exacto- dijo Yoh – Estoy seguro que Max y Meilin no solo están caminando al azar por aquí, están creando un perímetro, en cuanto al ave- Yoh se asomó con cautela y señalo un punto en lo alto de un árbol

-Ese es… Manta?- dijo Sotu viendo a donde Yoh le habia señalado

-Parece ser que es el vigía-

-Es decir que de seguro su bandera está por aca!-

-Asi es-

-Wow, es algo arriesgado no lo crees- preguntó Sotu analizando la situación

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de pasar el perímetro para buscar sin que nos atrapen- afirmó con confianza Yoh

-si, pero no me refería a eso, sino a que Anna escondió la bandera en un sitio no solo muy central entonces, y no solo eso, un sitio más cercano a nuestra base que a la de ellos, eso los pone en desventaja- planteó Sotu

El castaño rio ante el comentario de Sotu -Tu crees?, en verdad pienso que fue una buena idea por su parte, es decir recorrimos todo su sector primero varias veces, considerando que este sería el último sitio en donde pensaríamos que esconderían su bandera-

Sotu lo pensó por un momento, como podía Yoh haber deducido algo como eso?, mas bien como habia podido deducir todo lo que le exponía en realidad?, o el castaño era muy buen en ese tipo de tácticas y estrategias, o conocía muy bien como funcionaba la mente maestra detrás del plan, es decir, Anna.

Las 3 chicas en el equipo de Yoh se cansaron de buscar a la rubia en la zona y decidieron apresurarse para informar a los muchachos, si no podían detener a la chica allí al menos podrían intentar interceptarla mientras intentaba volver a su base con la bandera.

Tan pronto Anna vio que no estaban cerca bajo del árbol, se estaba poniendo algo resbaloso y venteado allá arriba. Sabia que debía ser cuidadosa ya que de seguro las chicas le dirían a Yoh y los demás que tenia la bandera y ya estarían todos los del otro equipo buscándola.

La rubia corría entre los arboles con el mayor cuidado el suelo empezaba a estar un tanto pantanoso y llenó de lodo por la lluvia, se detuvo en seco al escuchar que alguien se acercaba del otro lado.

-Donde demonios están los muchachos!?- preguntó una de las chicas del equipo de Yoh

-Eso ya no importa, lo mejor será nosotras mismas ir y rodear la base antes de que Kyoyama llegue-

-Si es que ya no llegó-

Anna se encontraba recostada contra un árbol esperando que las chicas pasaran, el agua escurría por su rostro mientras observaba sobre su hombro como desaparecían nuevamente las chicas, era momento de seguir adelante, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque antes de si quiera moverse dos imponentes manos se apoyaron en el mismo árbol una a cada lado muy cerca de su rostro.

La sacerdotisa giró su cabeza automáticamente, frente a ella aprisionándola zona contra árbol a su espalda estaba igual de empapado que ella y con una juguetona sonrisa, Jake.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya; pero que tenemos aquí- dijo el muchacho viendo que Anna tenia la bandera de su equipo en las manos.

Anna bajo la mirada levemente, no solo por que se sentía incomoda al tener al chico tan cerca, sus rostros estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia, sino para mirar el cinturón de Jake, demonios! Aun tenia sus dos pañoletas, es decir sus dos vidas, pero si podía tomar una rápidamente podría seguir.

-Crees poder lograrlo?- se burló el muchacho adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia, sin perder un segundo las manos de Jake descendieron de golpe para sujetar las muñecas de Anna; ahora Jake literalmente la tenia atrapada contra el árbol.

-Te crees muy rápida- dijo el chico mirándola con petulancia

El agarre de Jake era fuerte, no había forma de liberar sus manos y mucho menos de tomar una de sus pañoletas de esa forma; se había dejado tomar la delantera, se habia dejado desconcentrar por la atrevida cercanía del chico. Anna miró con enojo la estúpida sonrisa de Jake, cuanto daría por borrarla de una cachetada, cuanto?

-Y tu te crees muy listo, no?- dijo la chica manteniendo su mirada fija en el. Las mirada de Anna y de Jake se cruzaron, lo cual no era nada difícil al estar tan cerca, muy cerca, la distancia parecia disminuir cada segundo o era la impresión del muchacho?... no, no lo era, el rostro de Anna parecía acercarse lentamente a él, podía sentir la respiración de la chica en su rostro.

La chica cerró los ojos, Jake no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, los labios de Anna estaban a su total disposición, tan solo a unos pocos milímetros; el chico paso saliva con dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sus manos vibraban por el contacto con la piel de Anna bajo la lluvia. El chico se armó de valor y… antes de que pudiera cerrar la distancia entre el y la rubia sintió como las manos de la chica se soltaban de su agarre y está intentaba jalar una de las pañoletas de su cinturón.

El rápido movimiento de la chica, en combinación con la forma en que intento jalar la pañoleta y el lodoso suelo bajo los pies de los dos conllevó a que perdieran el equilibrio se resbalaran allí mismo.

-ouchh, con razón dicen que el amor duele- se quejó Jake levantándose lentamente, no había sido una caída realmente dura, pero si algo desastrosa, ahora los dos rubios estaban totalmente cubiertos de lodo. –te encuentras bien?-

Anna empezaba a levantarse –si, por suerte amortiguaste el golpe- respondió la rubia, pues habia caído de medio lado pero mayormente sobre Jake. No se habían terminado de recomponer cuando escucharon algo a la distancia.

-CU CU CU CU! CU CU CU… al diablo! YOH TIENE LA BANDERA! ATRAPENLO!- gritó Manta a lo lejos.

-Jeje, creo que será una victoria para nosotros- dijo Jake ayudando a levantar a Anna

-Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo la chica sonriendo y mostrándole como en su mano estaba una de sus pañoletas –nos vemos en la meta-.

Jake se quedo mirando como la chica se alejaba a toda velocidad. –Bien jugado Kyoyama, bien jugado- dijo para si mismo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, aun podía sentir la respiración y el rostro de Anna a milímetros del suyo.

Yoh trataba de esquivar a Max y a Meilin, venia por el con todo ya que habia atrapado su bandera y no estaba nada lejos de su base, el juego pronto acabaría.

Apenas y pudo pasar a esos dos cuando de la nada apareció Kirin y Naoko, claramente habían escuchado los gritos de Manta, rápidamente Yoh se vio rodeado, hasta el pequeño Manta estaba allí, la única ausente del otro grupo era la rubia.

-Suelta allí mismo Yoh!- exclamó Meilin empezando a acercarse. Los otros cinco hicieron lo mismo, empezaron a cerrar la distancia encerrando al castaño.

Que hacer? Que hacer? Pensaba Yoh.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo el castaño poniendo lentamente la bandera roja en el piso

El otro equipo lo miraba con duda, había dejado la bandera en el suelo pero todos sabían lo que debían hacer ahora, incluso Yoh. El castaño dio un largo respiro y luego intento huir de sus 5 contrincantes en el acto, apenas pudo alejarse unos cuando pasos de la bandera cuando lo atraparon.

-Lo siento Yoh jeje- se disculpo Manta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los demás lo sostenían y el retiraba una de sus pañoletas.

-JIJIJI No te preocupes- respondió Yoh con su buena actitud de siempre. El equipo soltó al castaño, ahora el debería volver a su base para poder regresar y seguir con el juego, lo mejor seria hacer una barricada alrededor de la bandera ya que no podían volver a tomarla, sin embargo…

-Donde está la bandera!?- pregunto Kirin escandalizado, había desaparecido. Los pensamientos de los chicos se vieron cortados por el fuerte sonido de una campana.

-el juego terminó?- pregunto Manta

-Asi parece ser- respondió Meilin

-Pero, quien es el ganador?- cuestiono Max

Al otro lado del bosque, con la bandera naranja en sus manos Anna se encontraba dentro de la base de su equipo –demonios- exclamó la chica empapada y cubierta de lodo- estuvo tan cerca-

Todos se dirigieron al sitio donde habían recibido las instrucciones iniciales y los cinturones con las pañoletas. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el arbitro.

-Y bien? Quien sonó la campana?- pregunto el hombre

Yoh y los demás se miraron entre si, tampoco lo sabían, detrás de ellos salió del bosque Jake, totalmente cubierto de lodo.

-Y ti que te pasó?- pregunto Manta

-Jeje, tuve un pequeño… contratiempo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, causando curiosidad a los demás –entonces cual será el castigo?- pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a Manta y su grupo.

-Que nosotros ganamos?- pregunto emocionada Naoko empezando a saltar de la emoción!

-No, en realidad nosotros lo hicimos- dijo Sotu llegando con la bandera roja en sus manos.

-Pero cómo?- preguntó exaltado Manta - como es que cogiste la bandera! Estaba frente a nosotros y de repente ya no-

Yoh rió por lo bajo mientras Sotu le sonreía abiertamente –que no se los dijiste?- preguntó

-Quería hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro si el que había sonado la campana eras tu jijiji- respondió el castaño

-Decirnos que!?- pregunto exasperado Manta, no entendía que sucedía

-No te aceleres Manta jeje, lo que pasó fue bastante sencillo en realidad…-

 **FLASHBACK**

-Bien entonces iré a buscar la bandera, tu quédate aquí- dijo Yoh a Sotu

-que!? Pero si sabes que Manta está vigilando, apenas te acerques va a dar su señal y no tardaran en llegar los demás- respondió Sotu

-Asi es, llegarán e irán sin pensarlo tras de mi-

Sotu estaba más allá de confundido -aaa? Que quieres que vayan tras de ti a propósito?-

-Bueno si van detrás de mí eso te dará tiempo a ti-

Sotu quedo boquiabierto, tenía razón, de verdad el ingenio del castaño le sorprendía, nunca pensó en Yoh más que como un chico amable, pero definitivamente había mucho más detrás de eso.

Yoh salió de su escondite dejando atrás a Sotu –Tu solo ten cuidado y estate pendiente por una oportunidad-

-Y si no encuentras la bandera?-

-Bueno entonces al menos haré que me sigan para alejarlos un poco mientras tu buscas- dicho esto Yoh fue en búsqueda de la bandera, y para suerte suya no tardo mucho en encontrarla.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Simplemente aproveche cuando Yoh dejo la bandera en el suelo para tomarla, ustedes estaban muy ocupados quitándole una de sus pañoletas jeje- terminó de explicar Sotu

-Ya veo jeje, no se por que no me sorprende, tu sacrificándote por el equipo- dijo Manta

Los muchachos reian tranquilamente cuando vieron salir a las tres chicas faltantes junto a Anna.

-Pero que te sucedió a ti!?- preguntó alarmada Meilin al ver a Anna también cubierta de lodo y además con la bandera naranja en las manos

-Lo siento chicos, estuvimos muy cerca- respondió Anna dejando la bandera naranja en su puesto.

-jeje esta bien Anna, fue bastante divertido- dijo Manta sonriéndole

-Annita te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el castaño, la chica era un desastre –te caíste?-

-Si, yo.. me resbale, pero es simplemente lodo- respondió la chica un tanto apenada ya que Jake la miraba como diciéndole – me resbale?, si claro.

Yoh sintió que algo pasaba con la rubia, ella no era para nada torpe, no podía imaginarla simplemente resbalando, además parecía apenada? Pero por que? Por que se habia resbalado?

-Bueno lo mejor será ir a cambiarnos antes de la siguiente actividad- dijo Kirin, ya que todos se encontraban empapados y la lluvia había cesado minutos después de que sonara la campana de la victoria.

Todos empezaban a caminar de regreso a sus cabañas, sin embargo una voz los hizo detenerse en su lugar. –Hablando de la siguiente actividad en el horario, creo saber cual deberá ser el castigo para su equipo- expresó Jake con una maliciosa sonrisa haciendo detener al grupo.

-No se si no lo has notado pero todos estamos empapados, y hasta sucios, cualquiera que sea el estúpido castigo puede esperar- dijo orgullosamente Anna

-Iba a proponer que saltaran al lago tal como están ahora, después de todo la siguiente actividad se llevará allí acabo y ustedes ya están mojados – dijo burlonamente Jake- y algunos un tanto … sucios-

Anna lo miró con molestia, odiaba perder y más contra alguien como Jake, ese era su mayor castigo.

-Aunque tienen razón, pueden ir cambiarse, tómense su tiempo mientras nosotros pensamos en un castigo más apropiado- completó Jake siguiendo su camino

Manta y los demás se miraron entre ellos

-sabes, ese castigo no suena tan mal- dijo nerviosamente Meilin

-Jeje tienes razón- secundó Manta –además por que esperar a que sea algo mucho peor-

Anna dio un largo suspiro –entonces ese es el castigo?- preguntó Anna a los demás integrantes del grupo de Jake.

-Por mi está bien, la verdad no soy muy bueno para pensar penitencias y ese tipo de cosas- Respondió Sotu

-Si está bien con ustedes, por mi también está bien- dijo amablemente Yoh, el no quería castigar a nadie, menos a Anna y Manta.

-Entonces, lo harán?- preguntó Jake deteniéndose y mirando a Anna fijamente, podía ver la ira crecer en la chica cada segundo, aunque lo disimulara bastante bien, no era una buena perdedora.

-Si con eso te cayas de una vez, por qué no- respondió hostilmente la chica encaminándose al lago, al decir verdad el castigo no era nada en comparación a lo que ella hubiera escogido para ellos si su equipo hubiera ganado, pero bueno ya seria la próxima.

Las nubes se habían disipado y el día estaba soleado nuevamente, el grupo llegó al lago donde se llevaría la siguiente actividad del día, era algo mucho más relajado, los estudiantes podían montar en algunos botes que habían allí, entrar al agua en la parte menos onda o simplemente sentarse a comer y disfrutar de la hermosa vista del lago y las montañas.

Los presentes vieron llegar al extraño grupo, parecían un tanto cansados, claramente estaban mojados y dos de ellos bastante sucios, era una imagen bastante graciosa ya que los demás que estaban allí se encontraban casi que en ropa de playa tomando el sol, definitivamente habían tenido donde refugiarse en el momento en que llovió.

-Bien, pueden saltar desde allí- dijo Jake señalándoles el pequeño muelle que había

-si, si como sea; no puedo esperar para terminar con esto e irme a cambiar- refunfuño la rubia

Jake rió viéndolos ir hacia su destino –estaremos animándolos desde aquí!-

Manta y los demás miembros del equipo no parecían molestos por la situación, claro que ellos nunca habían pensado en entrar al lago con su ropa puesta, pero que más daba ya estaban mojados.

-1, 2… 3!- exclamó desde lejos Sotu

En ese momento los chicos se lanzaron al agua, a decir verdad se sentía bastante bien, algo cálida después de caminar casi 20 minutos con su ropa húmeda para llegar hasta allá.

Meilin, Naoko, Manta y Kirin comenzaron a jugar en el agua, mientras Max y Anna se dirigieron a la orilla para salir de allí cuanto antes, ninguno de los dos era de los que daban espectáculos y ese si que lo era.

Luego de que el equipo perdedor saltara al lago, las chicas del grupo de Yoh se habían marchado ya a su cabaña, quieran tomar un baño y cambiarse por algo seco; Yoh y Sotu decidieron sacarse las playeras y los zapatos y sentarse a tomar el sol, después de todo ya estaban allí, lo mejor sería simplemente disfrutar del ambiente playero que se daba. Jake se excusó para ir al baño, dirigiéndose a una pequeña construcción que había allí junto al lago, parecía ser algún tipo de establecimiento.

-Al menos ya no estoy cubierta de lodo- pensó Anna para si misma saliendo del agua y empezando a escurrir su cabello.

-Toma- ofrecía alguien una toalla a la chica mientras salía del agua, no era una sorpresa que esa persona fuera Jake.

Anna lo miró con enojo pero aun asi tomo la toalla de sus manos, bueno más bien rapó la toalla de estas para empezarse a secar. Jake la miraba con atención, cada expresión de la chica empezaba a parecerle fascinante, en verdad que la quería entender para asi poder acercarse más a ella.

-Deja de mirarme- dijo la rubia sin siquiera estar viéndolo, aun asi sentía la mirada fija del chico en ella –pervertido-

Jake rió por el comentario, era cierto Anna se encontraba totalmente empapada asi como su ropa que se adhería totalmente a su cuerpo resaltando su figura, pero el en verdad no solo estaba pensando en eso. –entonces va a ser siempre asi?- preguntó el muchacho

-A que te refieres?-

-a que siempre que te gane en algo te vas a enojar-

-yo no estoy enojada-

-a no?-

-no- dijo pesadamente la chica

-qué alivio, ya estaba pensando en cómo reivindicarme jeje-

-A si?- dijo la chica con malicia -porque si quieres reivindicarte tengo un par de ideas-

-pensé que no era necesario-

-tampoco estaría de más-

-Entonces si estas molesta jajaja-

-Que no estoy molesta!, solo que a nadie le gusta perder! …Ni pagar penitencias!- exclamó la rubia

-aaa entonces es por eso, es porque te hice saltar al lago- se burló el muchacho

La chica simplemente soltó un cansado suspiro y siguió secándose

-Está bien- dijo Jake sonriendo y picándole un ojo –déjame compensártelo-

Anna apenas y lo vio cuando el chico ya se había subido al muelle, llamando la atención de varios allí.

-Que es lo que pretende Wart?- preguntó Sotu a Yoh viendo al rubio parado en donde antes estaban Manta y sus compañeros. Yoh lo miró con duda también.

Jake miró a la rubia por un leve momento y luego saltó sin más al agua.

-Se siente bien no lo crees?- dijo Manta cuando Jake emergió a la superficie junto a el que seguía en el agua.

-Jeje, si, además mi ropa ya se estaba endureciendo por el lodo seco- respondió Jake al pequeño

-Y eso por que fue?, pensé que el castigo era solo para los perdedores- preguntó Meilin

-Jeje, pues ya ves que no, bueno me retiro muchachos, sigan disfrutando- dijo Jake nadando a la orilla desde donde lo observaba una curiosa Anna.

-Contenta?- dijo Jake saliendo del agua

-Ummm, no lo sé, lo disfrutaste?- pregunto la rubia

-jeje, no, para nada… fue una experiencia terrible, traumatizante- dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho

-Entonces si, estoy un poco contenta-

-es decir un poco menos enojada- dijo con picardía el rubio

-Umm, algo; pero no creas que se me olvida que por tu culpa también termine toda llena de barro-

-mi culpa!, si no mal recuerdo la que nos dejo así fuiste tu con tus… sucias tácticas- se burlo el chico

-pff callaté- dijo la chica sonrojada, pues sabía muy bien a lo que el rubio se refería –toma, ya no la necesito- devolvió la rubia la toalla a Jake, claramente el que la necesitaba era el.

-gracias?, pero no te preocupes simplemente conseguiré otra, tu termina de secarte- respondió Wart negándose a aceptarla

-como quieras… por cierto, de donde la sacaste?-

-De allá- dijo Jake señalando la pequeña edificación a un lado del lago –al parecer no solo venden comida, también es una pequeña boutique-

-Una boutique?-

-Si, ya sabes venden todo lo que se puede necesitar para un día de playa, bueno en este caso de lago jeje, quieres ir a ver?-

-umm, puede ser, no quiero ir todo el camino de vuelta hasta la cabaña toda sucia y mojada-

-si, yo tampoco; vamos a ver si tienen algo decente de ropa-

Anna lo miró con duda, el chico la exasperaba pero aun asi, a veces podía ser amable y divertido, no estaba del todo convencida hasta que escuchó las palabras mágicas.

-yo invito-

Yoh miraba a Manta en el agua, parecía divertirse con los demás, se alegraba por el pequeño ya que sabia que gran parte de eso era que estaba compartiendo con la chica que le gustaba, Meilin. Su mirada siguió recorriendo el sitio, la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso estaban allí, la mayoría menos las tres chicas de su equipo y … -Donde están Anna? y donde está Jake?- se preguntó el castaño asi mismo, habia visto al chico saltar y luego salir por el lado en que se encontraba Anna, que abrían vuelto al agua?, no los veía, o peor aun! Se abrían ido de vuelta solos a las cabañas!?

-Sabes, pensándolo bien ire a la cabaña a cambiarme- dijo Yoh despertando a Sotu que se habia quedado totalmente dormido tomando el sol

-Emmm, si como quieras-

-Por favor avisale a Manta-

-Si, si- dijo el chico volviéndose a dormir mientras Yoh trataba de ubicar a la chica en el lugar antes de ir a las cabañas.

Dentro de la pequeña boutique Jake miraba alguna camisas, la ropa en el lugar era en su opinión fea y de mal gusto, pero que más podía esperarse de una tienda de ese estilo, era un milagro que si quiera tuvieran una pequeña sección de ropa.

-Esto bastará- dijo el rubio tomando una simple camiseta blanda con cuello en V, unas sandalias y una pantaloneta de de baño verde oscuro. –Anna! encontraste algo- gritó el muchacho frente a la cortina del vestidor, pues la chica se estaba midiendo algunas cosas, pero al igual que el chico no estaba muy satisfecha con la pequeña selección que había.

-Anna?- la llamó el chico nuevamente frente al vestidor. La cortina se abrió de repente revelando a la rubia con la ropa que había escogido.

-No me afanes!- respondió la chica

Jake se quedo mirándola casi que hipnotizado, que acaso había algo en el mundo que no se le viera bien a la rubia! Primero el kimono en la subasta, luego el elegante traje en la fiesta de Manta y ahora esto!, la chica había escogido una pantaloneta de jean y al parecer un traje de baño ya que en vez de una camisa la chica llevaba un bikini deportivo rojo.

Jake estaba sin habla. Anna empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda, la verdad ese vestido de baño era el menos revelador que habia encontrado en la tienda.

-Bueno cámbiate, paga y salgamos de una vez- ordeno la chica saliendo del vestidor para que el entrara.

-emm, si, claro-

La chica no espero mucho cuando Jake salió con su nueva ropa, tampoco le quedaba nada mal, nunca lo había visto vestido de una forma tan casual, pero le sentaba.

-Bueno vamos a pagar y a que empaquen nuestra ropa mojada- dijo la chica

-espera- la detuvo Jake sosteniendo su brazo

Anna giró a verlo -ahora qué?-

El rubio miraba casi que embelesado a la muchacha, era obvio que ella tenia buen cuerpo, se podía ver hasta cuando usaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero verla asi, tan …descubierta…

-en verdad piensas salir así?-

Anna lo miro con molestia – que acaso me veo mal?-

-no!, no, no- dijo afanadamente Jake –es solo que… todos van a mirarte-

Anna lo miró con duda y como preguntando con su mirada…y?

Jake paso pesadamente –me refiero a que no me gustaría que algunas personas se deleitaran viéndote asi, te ves… muy bonita-

Anna se sonrojo de sobremanera , pensaba que Jake era un pervertido por como la miraba, pero claramente el chico la estaba mirando con sus ojos de enamorado.

-Amm, emmm, ya veo… gracias… pero no hay mucho de donde escoger aquí y francamente estoy algo cansada para volver a la cabaña solo para cambiarme-

-Ummm, dejame echar otro vistazo, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar algo- dijo Jake volviendo a la sección de ropa

-Que tal esta camisa?- dijo mostrándole a la rubia una simple camisa blanca

-Lo pensé, pero es tan grande que parecerá prestada, además no es muy mi estilo-

-Umm, eso se puede arreglar… señorita, tiene unas tijeras?- dijo Jake preguntándole a la vendedora.

-Unas tijeras?- dijo con duda la muchacha –emm, si claro, tenga-

-Gracias- dijo Jake sonriendo y empezando a romper la camisa

-pero que esta haciendo joven!- dijo escandalizada la vendedora

-si, si no se preocupe, igual la vamos a llevar; mira que tal ahora?- dijo Jake ofreciéndole la camiseta a Anna. La chica la inspecciono por un segundo –umm, puede funcionar- Dijo probándosela y acercándose al espejo a mirar –quien lo diría, no se ve tan mal-

-Jeje, creo que lo que quieres decir es gracias Jake, buen trabajo-

El muchacho habia cortado parte del cuello haciendo que quedara como una camisa descuellada, habia hecho unos pequeños cortes a lo lados por debajo de los brazos; en definitiva la camisa ya no parecia como decia Anna una camisa prestada, sino simplemente una camiseta un tanto holgada, y a decir verdad le gustaba. –solo paga si-

Yoh habia vuelto a las cabañas al no encontrar a Anna en el sitio, fue a la cabaña de la chica, gracias a Dios ese dia habia aprendido que se trataba de la número 6, y nada, nadie contestaba; luego fue a su cabaña, porque le gustase o no era también la cabaña de Jake, y si no estaban en la de ella podrían estar en la de el. Yoh sacó la llave de su bolsillo con rapidez y más cuando le pareció escuchar ruidos adentro, su corazón estaba más acelerado que nunca, con cada movimiento que escuchaba dentro de la cabaña parecía que se le fuera a salir.

-Anna!- llamó enojado el castaño abriendo la puerta

Sin embargo lo único que encontró fue una mujer haciendo el aseo de la habitación, a quien por cierto casi mata de un infarto con su forma de entrar.

-Joven! Que son esas maneras!-

-yo… ammm… lo siento…. No hay nadie más aquí?- dijo mirando alrededor

-no, solo estoy yo como puede ver y si no le importa necesito terminar aquí para continuar antes de que sus compañeros vuelvan del lago- dijo la mujer tomando la canasta con implementos de aseo y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Por supuesto jiji, siga- dijo abriéndole camino –emm disculpe señora, va para la habitación número 6?-

La mujer lo miró con duda pero luego respondió –no, para la 4, la 6 ya está limpia-

-Aaaa, y usted sabe… si hay alguien allí?- pregunto apenadamente Yoh

-Umm, no estuve allá hace 20 minutos y no había nadie-

-ya veo, gracias-

Luego de que la mujer se fuera Yoh se tiro en su cama y con sus manos tapo su cara, que demonios estaba pensando! Por supuesto que Anna no haría algo asi como irse a una cabaña con un chico, no con Jake, ni siquiera con el la noche anterior asi fuera solo a esperar a Sotu. Y no solo eso, si ese fuera el caso por que habia ido hasta alla para detenerla, la situación lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuantas veces más iba a tener que decirse y convencerse a si mismo de dejar a Anna vivir su vida en paz!

De vuelta en el lago Jake se sentó con Anna en la orilla del lago a tomar el sol y comer algunas cosas que habían conseguido en la tienda, el ambiente era bastante tranquilo además ambos se encontraban un poco cansado por todo el juego de capturar la bandera; rápidamente empezó a atardecer.

-Será mejor volver, quisiera darme un baño antes de ir a comer- dijo la chica sacando sus pies del agua.

-Aun queda algo de luz de día- replicó el muchacho –podríamos aprovecharla-

-Aprovecharla?- dijo un tanto escéptica Anna

-Ya verás- dijo el muchacho sacando sus pies del agua y poniéndose sus sandalias

Jake fue a la tienda y volvió enseguida muy feliz –vamos!-

-a donde?, y que estabas haciendo en la boutique?-

-solo vamos si!- dijo tomando a la chica del brazo y jalándola

-No me voy a mover de aquí si no me dices a donde vamos –respondió Anna soltándose del agarré

-Ashh Anna! un poco de emoción y sorpresa nunca mató a nadie!-

-tratándose de ti yo no estarían tan segura-

-que complicada eres…ashh, en todo caso vamos allá- dijo Jake señalando otro pequeño muelle a un lado del lado –alquile un bote de remos!-

Anna lo miró con incredulidad, definitivamente al chico se le ocurría una idiotez tras otra.

-Que te hace pensar que yo quisiera subirme a un bote de remos contigo?-

-No lo sé, tal vez que suena divertido-

-Si remar es mi mayor idea de diversión- respondió la rubia con ironía

-Yo remaré tu solo siéntate y relájate-

-….-

-Anna! vamos!, por que no!?- replico el muchacho

La chica dio un largo suspiro, por qué no?, ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta a eso, si el chico iba a remar ella no tendría que esforzarse, aun tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que anocheciera, el chico ya había alquilado el bote y a decir verdad Jake se había portado muy bien con ella ese día, había pasado una agradable tarde con el.

-Está bien, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión-

El castaño se habia quedado en la cabaña meditando, le estaba costando demasiado dejar ir a Anna, tendría que esforzarse más, mucho más si quería mantener la relación de amistad que parecían tener ahora; el castaño se levantó de su cama, cuánto tiempo había estado allí?, donde estaban Sotu y los demás?. Miró el reloj en la pared, hasta ahora eran las 5:30, tenía tiempo para volver al lago y disfrutar con sus amigos ya que no anochecería por otra hora aun. Se cambio de ropa por algo limpio y se devolvió al lago, no importara que Anna estuviera o no allí, iría por el y por sus compañeros, después de todo era su ultimo paseo escolar, valía la pena disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Yoh! Volviste!- dijo un feliz Manta al ver al castaño llegar

-jiji si, estaba descansado un poco- respondió sentándose junto al pequeño

Al parecer las políticas de integración de la escuela no eran tan inútiles; Manta se encontraba aun en compañía de Sotu, Naoko, Meilin y Kirin.

-Te perdiste toda la diversión- dijo Sotu al castaño

-JIji lo siento, y bien que van a hacer ahora?-

-Umm, no mucho, estamos descansando un poco y esperando por el atardecer- respondió Meilin

-El atardecer?- dijo con duda Yoh

-Si, estaba platicándole a los chicos que tu parte favorita el día de ayer fue ver el atardecer, pensamos que seria buena idea esperar a verlo desde aquí ya que no solo se reflejara en el lago sino que estará en contraste con las montañas- explicó Sotu

-Ya veo- dijo pacíficamente el castaño recordando el atardecer del día anterior- suena bien-

Entre más bajaba el sol, más personas salían del agua, ya no estaba tan cálida para permanecer en ella, algunos se marchaban a sus cabañas, otros como Sotu y su grupo se quedaban charlando en la orilla, mientras unos pocos como Jake y Anna estaban en botes.

-Vaya, remar es más cansado de lo que pensé- dijo Jake secando el sudor de su frente

-Recuerda que fue tu idea, además, más te vale llevarme de vuelta a la orilla- dijo la chica con aburrimiento mirando como el chico sufría remando.

-en verdad pensé que estabas en mejor condición física- se burló Anna

Eran casi las 6:30, pronto anochecería, llevaban casi una hora en el bote, es decir Jake llevaba casi una hora sin parar remando.

-Dame un respiro, fuimos hasta el otro extremo y volvimos casi que en tiempo record-

-Será tiempo record cuando llegues de nuevo al muelle, sino simplemente será un fallido intento-

-Sí, gracias por el ánimo- dijo sarcásticamente Jake con su último aliento –se me va a caer un brazo, tomare 5 minutos-

\- Como quieras, solo encárgate de devolverme hoy a tierra firme- respondió la chica mirando hacia el horizonte –pronto anochecerá-

-Al menos podremos ver desde aquí el atardecer… algo romántico no crees?- dijo Jake con un aire picaron

-Por favor, no empieces-

-Que tiene de malo? O que la única que puede iniciar algo como eso eres tu?- Anna volteó a mirar a Jake con duda, pero el chico solo la miraba con malicia. –No creas que se me va a olvidar tan fácil lo que me hiciste hoy en el bosque- dijo el muchacho mientras se paraba con cuidado apoyando sus manos en cada lado del pequeño bote y empezando a acercar peligrosamente a la rubia.

-No digas estupideces, eso fue solo…parte del juego- contestó Anna empezando a tensarse por la mirada y la forma en que Jake se acercaba.

-Y que juego es ese Anna?- preguntó el chico ya a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Aléjate, te lo advierto!- exigió la chica

-Si me lo pides por favor tal vez lo considere-

-Jake!-

-Jajaja bueno ya, cálmate- dijo el chico alejándose un poco, pero sin tomar su asiento nuevamente, simplemente se acuclilló frente a Anna. –pero hablando enserio, que fue eso de hoy?-

La chica miraba hacia otro lado, sentía sus mejillas un poco calientes por la cercanía de Jake, no quería estar sonrojada y menos dejárselo notar si asi era.

-Ya te lo dije, fue parte del juego-

Jake soltó aire como con algo de decepción –Y yo que pensé que por fin me estabas dejando acercar a ti-

Anna se sintió un tanto mal por el muchacho, aunque habia sido solo un juego para ella no significaba que no hubiera podido lastimar sus emociones, además al fin y al cabo ella le habia dicho que tenia una minima posibilidad con ella, no seria extraño que leyera más allá de cualquier detalle que lo que en realidad era.

La chica suspiro y amablemente dijo –estamos aquí o no-

Jake sonrió ante el comentario, tal vez la verdadera victoria ese dia era esa, poder compartir ese momento con la rubia, quien lo hubiera pensado.

-es cierto- respondió con una sincera sonrisa el muchacho

El son empezaba a esconderse era momento del tan esperado atardecer. En la orilla del lago Yoh y los demás miraban maravillados la magia del universo desplegarse ante sus ojos. Yoh dio un largo suspiro al recordar el atardecer del día anterior, sin duda había sido mucho más mágico, pero ese no estaba tan mal.

Anna y Jake vieron desde el bote el atardecer también, asi como el dia anterior Anna sonrio ante la hermosa imagen frente a ella, los colores del cielo eran el doble de hermosos al reflejarse en el cristalino lago frente a ella. Jake volteo a mirar la cara de Anna, la chica estaba sonriendo de una manera que el nunca la habia visto sonreír antes, la cara de la rubia se veía tan tranquila, tan feliz tan llena de paz, Jake no pudo contener por más tiempo sus sentimientos y lentamente empezó a levantarse con cuidado nuevamente; Anna sintió el movimiento del bote haciéndola buscar la causa, y vaya que la encontró de frente.

Jake la miraba con mayor intensidad que antes, su gesto le recordó mucho al de esa tarde en el bosque bajo la lluvia, la chica se vio un tanto hipnotizada por los sentimientos que gritaban los ojos del chico al verla, era difícil no verse atrapada en ese tipo de emoción; Jake vio que Anna no bajaba la mirada ni se movía en lo más mínimo asi que decidió simplemente ir por ello que tanto deseaba.

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los hermosos colores del atardecer en el cielo y el reflejo del lago, la mirada penetrante de Jake, la calidez de su aliento acercándose más y más… y de repente la oscuridad cuando el sol se termino de esconder que la llevo de vuelta a la realidad y al agua.

Anna había reaccionado al último instante, había tratado de esquivar los labios de Jake lo cual la había llevado a girar bruscamente sin querer y a que tanto ella como Jake cayeran del bote.

En la orilla los presentes habían visto como a lo lejos uno de los botes se volteaba.

-Estarán bien?- preguntaba Sotu acercándose lo que más podía a la orilla

-Quienes eran?- preguntó Naoko con preocupación

-No lo sé, están algo lejos y ahora está algo oscuro para ver- respondió Manta

-Será mejor verificar que nadie este herido- Dijo Yoh- quitándose rápidamente los zapatos para entrar al agua

-Iré contigo- exclamó Sotu copiando la acción del castaño –ustedes estén pendientes por si necesitamos ayuda

Los dos muchachos saltaron al agua y nadando rápidamente hasta donde se había volcado el bote, iban un poco más de la mitad del camino cuando pudieron ver como una sombra se acercaba lentamente nadando.

-Están bien?- gritó Sotu al ver que alguien se acercaba

-Estamos bien- respondió Jake casi que sin aliento

-Jake?- preguntó sorprendido Sotu nadando más rápido al escuchar la voz casi ahogada del chico

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Yoh y Sotu pudieron ver que las personas que habían caído al agua no eran otras más que Jake y Anna. La preocupación del castaño se disparo al ver que Anna estaba inconsciente y Jake la llevaba con dificultad.

-QUE LE SUCEDIÓ!?- Preguntó Yoh muy asustado

-Este… no … es … momento… para charlar- respondió Jake, parecía que hasta mantenerse a flote le costaba.

-Wart déjanos ayudarte- dijo Sotu acercándosele

-Yo… puedo- respondió orgullosamente el rubio intentado seguir

-No, estás lastimado, a ese paso no solo te ahogaras tu sino que ahogaras a Anna- estableció Sotu con una mirada imponente

Jake miró la seriedad en la cara de Sotu y el temor en la cara de Yoh, tal vez estaban en lo cierto.

-Está bien- aceptó Jake

Yoh no esperó un segundo más y tomó a Anna para sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Mientras tanto Sotu se acercó a Jake para ayudarlo –sujétate, te llevaré hasta la orilla-

Jake asintió y paso el brazo con el que sostenía a Anna a flote sobre el hombro de Sotu. Rápidamente llegaron así a la orilla.

-DIOS SANTO! QUE SUCEDIÓ!,?- Se escandalizo Manta al ver salir a Yoh del agua con Anna en sus brazos.

El castaño la puso enseguida en el piso para examinarla, la chica respiraba cansadamente, pero lo hacia, eso significaba que solo estaba inconsciente. Poco después Sotu salió del agua ayudando a Jake, el chico parecía al borde de un desmayo, y era asi, estaba demasiado cansado. Aun asi Jake tomo fuerzas de donde no las tenia y se acerco a Anna.

-Como está?- preguntó con gran preocupación el rubio

-Respira pero esta inconsciente- dijo Yoh con tristeza

-Como lo pensé, se debió golpear la cabeza cuando el bote se giró-

-lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería- dijo un muy preocupado Manta

Jake se acercó con la intensión de alzar a la chica para llevarla, pero el castaño se lo impidió –Yo la llevaré- dijo decididamente levantándola

Jake miró con molestia al castaño, pensaba responder algo pero Sotu intervino –Tu también deberías ir a la enfermería Jake, tu brazo…-

Jake sentía adolorido uno de sus brazos, de seguro se había golpeado también al caer del bote, o podría ser el cansancio después de remar tanto tiempo, pero cuando lo miro se dio cuenta que era un poco más que eso, ahora que estaba fuera del agua podía ver claramente como su brazo sangraba; más que haberse golpeado se habia cortado con el bote.

Jake no dijo nada más y con ayuda de los demás llegó a la enfermería donde los dos rubios fueron atendidos enseguida.


	17. Viaje - día 4 - voleiball y fogata

**HELLOOOOOOOOO! BUENO AQUÍ VIENE EL DIA #4 DEL VIAJE! TARAN!, A DECIR VERDAD ESTE CAPITULO ME TUVO PENSANDO MUCHO, TANTO ASI QUE TUVE QUE RE LEERRRR TODA LA HISTORIA PARA CUADRAR BIEN UNOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES, Y DAMN! JAJAJA SE QUE NO DEBERIA DECIRLO YO, PERO QUE LARGA ES!, HASTA TUVE QUE BAJAR UN PROGRAMA QUE ME LEYERA EL TEXTO PARA NO QUEDARME CIEGA LOL. EN TODO CASO ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ALGO QUE HE VISTO QUE INTEGRAN EN OTROS FICS, Y A DECIR VERDAD NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO,Y ESO ES INTEGRAR UNA CANCION A LA HISTORIA, NO ESTOY JUZGANDO A QUIENES LES GUSTE O A LOS QUE LO HACEN, SOLO QUE EN VERDAD HE VISTO UN UNICO FIC QUE EN VERDAD ME CONVENCIA LA INTEGRACION DE LA MUSICA EN ESTE; PERO BUENO POR COSAS DE LA TRAMA SE ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO Y TARAN AQUÍ ESTÁ, PUSE UNA CANCION QUE ME GUSTA, NO ES MI FAVORITA PERO SERVIA PARA PROPOSITOS DEL MOMENTO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO PUES ABUCHEENME QUE PARA ESO ESTA LA SECCION DE COMETARIOS JAJAJA PERO RECUERDEN! CON AMOR! RESPETO Y DE FORMA CONSTRUCTIVA!... UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Anna sintió el sol en su rostro, lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia. Dónde se encontraba? Cómo había llegado ahí?. La chica miro a su alrededor, parecía ser una especie de hospital. Se sentó lentamente en la camilla, desde donde pudo divisar que no se encontraba sola; en una silla en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba Yoh, mientras que en una camilla a su lado se encontraba Jake, ambos totalmente dormidos pues aún era muy temprano.

Al ver al Rubio los recuerdos se precipitaron en su mente, recordaba la escena en el lago y la forma abrupta en que se habían caído al agua; instantáneamente la chica tocó su cabeza aún sentía un leve dolor, de seguro se había golpeado al caer del bote. Anna se levantó lenta y silenciosamente pues no quería despertar a ninguno de los dos chicos.

Sin dar un paso observó a Yoh, ¿qué estaba haciendo el ahí?, de seguro habría ido a ver cómo estaba tan pronto se enteró del accidente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de la rubia, le alegraba saber que su ex prometido aún se preocupaba en algo por ella; luego dirigió su mirada al rubio, si el chico estaba allí en una camilla significaría que se había lastimado también?, el solo pensamiento la hacía sentirse muy culpable después de todo el bote se había volteado debido a sus súbitos movimientos; la sensación de culpa no mejoró cuando vio que el brazo del rubio se encontraba vendado. Anna camino con lentitud hacia la camilla dónde se encontraba Jake, observó desde su lado el brazo del chico, la venda no era muy grande de seguro no sería más que un raspón, eso la aliviaba un poco.

\- no puedo dormir mientras alguien me observa- dijo Jake aún con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa, había sentido cuando Anna se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente la chica pues Yoh seguía durmiendo en el sillón y no quería despertarlo.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?- preguntó Jake abriendo los ojos y mirando a Anna.

\- aún me duele un poco pero no es nada serio-

\- qué alivio- Suspiro Jake

\- qué fue lo que sucedió?-

\- que no lo recuerdas?- dijo con preocupación el rubio, sentándose en la camilla para quedar frente a la chica.

Anna se sonrojó ante el latente recuerdo, para ninguno de los dos era un secreto el porque se habían caído del bote de esa manera. - no, sí recuerdo a lo que me refiero es a cómo es que llegamos aquí.

Jake suspiró aliviado nuevamente - eso... cuando el bote se volcó caímos al agua tuvimos la suerte de que hubiera gente cerca para ayudarnos-

\- gente? que gente?-

Jake no pudo evitar mirar al castaño en el sillón de la esquina haciendo que Anna automáticamente también lo mirará.

-Ya veo- musitó Anna suavemente.

-Sí, Yoh y Sotu me ayudaron a sacarte del agua y a llegar a la orilla-

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Sabes por un momento me asustaste mucho- dijo Jake rompiendo el silencio y dedicándole una suave mirada a Anna - después de que el bote se volcara, cuando salí a la superficie y no pude verte sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un momento-. La chica no podía sentirse peor por todo lo que había pasado y eso era bastante obvio en su cara - Por lo cual me aseguraré de que nuestra siguiente cita sea en un sitio más seguro, ya sabes para que no me dé un infarto antes de tiempo- completó Jake tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

\- idiota- respondió gentilmente la chica, claramente había funcionado.

Jake no sabía si debía tocar el tema del casi beso, definitivamente era algo que le causaba duda y curiosidad sin embargo viendo la cara y disposición de la rubia prefirió no arruinar el momento.

Jake miró el reloj en la pared - es muy temprano aún deberías descansar un poco más-

la chica dio un largo suspiro, no tenía sueño y se sentía bien pero siendo las 6 de la mañana no habría mucho que hacer, además no quería irse dejando allí a Yoh, más sin siquiera agradecerle primero.

\- Bien, tú también descansa un poco más- dijo la chica volviendo a su camilla.

Jake observó como Anna se quedaba dormida y luego él también lo hizo. Yoh soltó un largo suspiro aún sin abrir sus ojos, no había podido evitar despertarse y escuchar la conversación de Anna y Jake, definitivamente los rumores y sus perores temores eran ciertos, o si no por qué los rubios se tenían tanta confianza? Lo del bote había sido una cita y peor aún habría una siguiente?

Pocas horas después cuando Anna despertó nuevamente se encontró con que en la habitación sólo estaban Jake y ella.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente o debería decir tardes?-

La rubia miró sorprendida el reloj era casi mediodía, cómo había podido volver a dormir y por tanto tiempo?. Sin decir nada más se levantó de la cama alistandose para salir de allí.

\- A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio mientras terminaba de comer una gelatina.

-Es tarde y tengo un partido de voleibol-

\- No estarás hablando en serio? - preguntó Jake con duda.

-Claro que habló enserio-

-Pero aún sigues convaleciente!- dijo exaltado Jake

-yo me siento bastante bien-

-Anna!-

-Qué!?-

Jake miró la determinación en la cara de la rubia, sabía que cuando tenía algo en mente era casi que imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Será mejor que comas algo antes del partido-

Anna era testaruda pero Jake no se quedaba atrás no dejó que la chica se marchara de la enfermería hasta que comiera algo, luego de esto la chica se dirigió a su cabaña donde se bañó y cambio rápidamente.

-Anna cómo te encuentras?- preguntó preocupadamente Naoko al verla allí.

\- perfectamente- respondió la rubia terminando de alistarse.

-me alegra mucho, nos tenías preocupadas- agregó Meilin - espera! te estás alistando para lo que creo?-

Anna terminó de amarrar sus zapatos y la miró con tranquilidad -si te refieres al juego de voleibol, efectivamente-

-Pero qué?- -cómo?!- preguntaron exaltada sus compañeras de cabaña

\- Les juro que me siento totalmente bien, no hay razón para alarmarse ni mucho menos para que yo falte al juego-

Las dos chicas se miran entre sí, Anna era una persona sensata y responsable, ella sabía lo que hacía además tampoco es como si pudieran impedírselo.

\- bien, nos veremos en la cancha-dijo la rubia saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras, aún faltaba al menos media hora para el inicio del juego.

Anna se dirigió a la cabaña de Yoh cuando llegó allí golpeó la puerta.

-Ya voy!- escuchó que alguien gritaba desde adentro momentos después la puerta se abrió - Anna! cómo te sientes!? me tenías muy preocupado- dijo Sotu abriendo la puerta.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, venía agradecerte por lo de ayer, se que me ayudaste de alguna forma-

\- No hay de que Anna, es lo mínimo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en la misma situación-

\- De todas maneras muchas gracias- reiteró la chica agachando su cabeza levemente en señal de agradecimiento. - quisiera agradecerle también a Yoh, podrías decirle que salga?-

\- Lo siento Anna pero Yoh no se encuentra acá-

La rubia soltó un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio, ¿ qué tan difícil era ubicar al castaño?, se había casi que desvanecido de la enfermería y ahora tampoco estaba en su cabaña, que molesto.

Sotu viendo la cara de insatisfacción de Anna agregó - pero creo que está por las entradas del bosque yendo hacia la montaña-

Anna miró su reloj aún tenía algo de tiempo - Gracias Sotu - dijo yéndose del sitio.

Sotu cerró la puerta de la habitación, casi que instantáneamente se abrió la puerta del baño de dónde salió Jake.

\- fue mi impresión o me pareció oír la puerta? - dijo el rubio mientras secaba su cabello.

\- si, era Anna, parece que ya está bien-

\- y que quería? -

-vino a agradecer por lo de ayer- respondió Sotu- sin embargo no pudo encontrar a Yoh así que fue a buscarlo-

El semblante de Jake cambió de golpe, no le gustaba que Anna a buscará al castaño, francamente esperaba que no lo encontrara.

\- ya veo, bueno debo terminar de alistarme, iré a ver el partido de voleibol -

\- Espérame, yo también iré contigo - dijo Sotu - Le prometí a Meilin y Naoko que las apoyaría-. Pues el partido era un evento sólo para las chicas.

Yoh observaba el cielo con atención desde lo alto de un árbol, trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y su mente, cuando de repente algo llamó su atención, o mejor dicho alguien.

\- es un día en verdad hermoso-

El castaño bajó su mirada y allí frente al árbol de espaldas a él vio a la rubia, parecía también observar el cielo. El chico no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formará un gesto de malestar, no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentar a la rubia, no después de la conversación que la escuchó teniendo esa madrugada.

Anna viendo que Yoh no decía nada se giró a verlo, el muchacho parecía algo diferente, cansado? tal vez triste?, melancólico?, no podía descifrarlo.

La intensa mirada de la rubia empezaba a sofocarlo, entre más tiempo pasaba más incómoda se volvía la situación. Sólo había una forma de acabar con el vacío que se formaba entre ambos - ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó el castaño llenando el silencio.

Aún así Anna pareció seguir estudiándolo por otros segundos más antes de responder. – bien, me siento muy bien-

-Eso me alegra-

-...-

\- si, la razón por la que estoy aquí es para agradecerte, Jake me contó que tú y Sotu nos ayudaron; así que... gracias-

Yoh dio un largo suspiro - no hay de que Annita-

Parecía que la conversación entre los dos había terminado ya que ninguno se animaba a decir nada más. La chica miro su reloj, lo mejor sería ir yendo al juego, se dio la vuelta para marchase cuando...

-Anna, que es lo que hacías ayer en el bote con Jake?-

La chica se quedó congelada en ese momento, que acaso el castaño sabía sobre lo que había ocurrido? Es decir las circunstancias por las que el bote se volcó?, si así era, ciertamente no era un tema del cual quería hablar con Yoh, de hecho con nadie.

-yo... yo estaba...- balbuceo por lo bajo la rubia. Yoh la observaba con total atención esperando su respuesta. Anna no sabía qué decir francamente ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba haciendo.

\- teniendo una cita- completó el castaño ya que la rubia parecía no completar su respuesta.

-que!?- Exclamó la chica con gran sorpresa - de qué demonios estás hablando!?-

\- Anna no tienes porqué ocultármelo, es decir no tiene nada de malo- dijo con desánimo Yoh - tú eres tan libre como yo de hacer lo que quieras ahora-

La chica lo miró con reproche, ya se imaginaba porque lo decía o más bien por quien - así es, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, salir con quien quiera…- La tensión en el ambiente era bastante. Yoh y Anna pasaron pesadamente, las palabras expresadas eran ciertas y traían serias implicaciones para cada uno. Anna no podía dejar de pensar en Yoh con la tal Mimi, o en determinado caso con cualquier otra chica, le molestaba de sobre manera no solo que ocurriera, sino que ocurriendo el castaño no se lo dijera, que acaso ni eso merecía?-…y sí ese fuera el caso, que no lo es; créeme que no te lo ocultaría-

Jake podía pensar lo que él quisiera y decirle como él quisiera, pero para la rubia eso no había sido una cita, claro que no de saber que lo era nunca se hubiera subido al bote en primer lugar. Anna le había prometido a Jake darle una posibilidad, pero después del incidente en el bote estaba más que segura que no estaba lista aún para ello, algún día lo estaría y cuando ese día llegará no tendría porqué negárselo a ella misma, a nadie, mucho menos a Yoh.

El shaman la miraba con algo de incredulidad, según lo que había escuchado esa mañana, según los rumores, según como el veía las cosas la mayor probabilidad es que no solo la ocasión si hubiera sido una cita, sino que Anna y Jake… no ni siquiera quería seguir pensando más en eso, era una tortura.

Yoh observó los ojos de Anna, la chica parecía totalmente segura, ni una pisca de culpa o señal de que mintiera, además por qué habría de hacerlo?, Anna no era de las que mentía… jamás.

\- es decir que entre tú y Jake...-

\- no hay nada más que rumores - complementó la chica. Yoh sintió como si un gran peso se le quitará de encima, como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, podía ver en los ojos de la rubia total sinceridad, era eso o simplemente prefería creer lo que la chica le decia por su propia paz.

El chico sonrío por primera vez en ese día y de un saltó bajo del árbol cayendo justo enfrente de la rubia, quien lo miró con extrañeza, ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de actitud?

\- qué alivio - dejo escapar inadvertidamente el castaño de sus labios. Anna lo miró con mayor duda aún. - digo Jiji no me gustaría enterarme de algo así por otros sino directamente por ti-

Anna no sabía qué decir al respecto, claramente ese era Yoh hablando desde su papel como exprometido.

\- lo entiendo - contestó la rubia empezando a caminar – A mi tampoco me gustaría enterarme de algo así por los demás, espero qué… llegado el momento pueda enterarme por ti y no por otros-

Yoh sé preguntó si para el llegaría alguna vez en verdad ese momento, no lo veía para nada cerca, por lo cual no dudo para responder con una pequeña risa un - claro que si-

Anna se detuvo en su camino y miró al chico, parecía decirlo con tanta seguridad que casi olvida que de seguro para Yoh ya había pasado, que el castaño no pensaba nunca decirle sobre Mimi?

Gracias a los grandes espíritus no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso pues su alarma empezaba a sonar anunciándole que era momento de el partido. - debo irme, tengo un partido de voleibol-

Yoh la observo con duda, haciendo que ella le devolviera la mirada con molestia. - no empieces con que sí me encuentro bien, que si sigo convaleciente... bla bla bla-

No que esas cosas no le preocuparan al castaño pero él conocía bastante bien a Anna, sabía que era una chica fuerte; un simple golpe en la cabeza y un poco de agua fría no iban a detenerla.

-jiji no, sólo me preguntaba si… te importaría que te acompañara, el partido suena más interesante que quedarme aquí solo-

\- como quieras - dijo la Anna retomando su camino.

Tan pronto como Yoh y Anna llegaron a la cancha pudieron ver que casi todo el curso se encontraba allí, las chicas del equipo parecían felices de ver a Anna llegar.

-Kyoyama! Qué bueno que llegas- exclamó una de ellas - nos dijeron que habías tenido un pequeño accidente ayer!, nos preocupaba que no vendrías pero es bueno ver que estás bien y lista para jugar-

\- sí que lo estoy, gracias- respondió tranquilamente Anna

\- Jiji Bueno Annita mucha suerte! estaré animandote desde las gradas- dicho esto Yoh se retiró a sentarse en uno de los primeros puestos. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír le agradaba que Yoh estuviera allí para ella.

\- bien, vamos a jugar- exclamó la rubia dirigiéndose al área de juego.

Jake había llegado poco antes junto a Sotu y se habían sentado un poco más atrás en las gradas, no pudo evitar ver cómo Yoh llegaba junto con Anna, el chico parecía bastante feliz considerando el humor con el que había abandonado esa mañana la cabaña ¿A que se debería ese cambió?

Pronto el partido comenzó, Anna era bastante buena como era de esperarse; aunque fuera un partido amistoso la chica se lo tomaba muy enserio, más considerando que tres de las chicas en el equipo contrario habían sido sus rivales el día anterior cuando había perdido en el juego de atrapar la bandera, era momento de reivindicarse.

Sotu y Manta también animaban al al equipo de la rubia ya que sus amigas Meilin y Naoko, compañeras de cabaña de Anna se encontraban en este.

-Vamos equipo rojo!- exclamó Sotu ya que ese era el color del equipo de Anna!

Naoko recibió la pelota cuando pasó a su lado de la cancha sin embargo no pudo direccionarla bien para dirigirla al otro lado de la red, la pelota saltó sobre su cabeza estaba apunto de caer al suelo en su lado cuando de la nada Anna se lanzó en su rescate, la goleó hacia el otro lado de la red y anotó el primer punto!

Automáticamente Yoh y Jake separaron de sus respectivos asientos emocionados por la jugada de la chica.

\- ESO ES ANNITA!- exclamó el castaño

\- VAMOS ANNA! - gritó el rubio

Anna no pudo evitar voltear a mirar hacia las gradas con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

Por el resto del partido cada vez que Anna hacía una jugada, un pase o un punto, Yoh y Jake gritaban exaltados, era bastante obvio para todos allí quiénes eran los principales animadores de la chica.

El partido terminó declarando la victoria del equipo de Anna, la chica se sentía bastante feliz, el desagradable sentimiento de la derrota del día anterior empezaba a desaparecer.

\- Qué gran partido - exclamó Sotu acercándose junto con los demás chicos hacia dónde se encontraba las jugadoras.

Las chicas se secaban la frente con pequeñas toallas y tomaban agua para rehidratarse.

\- bastante bien guardadas te tenías esas habilidades - dijo Jake con su típica sonrisa petulante dirigiéndose a la rubia.

\- jugaste muy bien Annita - dijo Yoh con una sonrisa amable

-si, gracias- dijo una tanto agotada la rubia - y gracias por… el animó - se burló Anna de los chicos, haciéndolos sonrojar un poco.

\- si, Yoh, Jake de parte de quién estaban ustedes? de parte del equipo de Anna o solo de Anna?- ?- preguntó con sarcasmo y entre risas Sotu haciendo que ambos se avergonzaran aún más, los dos se habían dejado llevar por la emoción y habían gritado un poco más de la cuenta.

Jake bajó su mirada con algo de molestia y de vergüenza, y haciendo como si aclarará su garganta preguntó - bueno ya establecimos que fue un muy buen juego, por qué no vamos a tomar algo mejor? -

Aunque la pregunta fue hecha abiertamente era más que obvio a quién era dirigida.

\- yo pasó, quiero descansar un poco antes de la fogata- respondió la rubia.

La siguiente actividad del día o mejor dicho de la noche era como lo había expresado la rubia una fogata. Las otras chicas estuvieron de acuerdo estaban bastante cansadas después del juego, así que sin decir más se marcharon.

La cara de insatisfacción de Jake al verse rechazado por Anna no se hizo esperar, así como la cara de felicidad de Yoh presenciarlo tampoco.

Pronto llegó la hora de la fogata, los alumnos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de ésta, algunos asando malvaviscos, otros salchichas y otros simplemente hablando.

Anna se encontraba hablando con algunos de los miembros del consejo, mientras que Yoh y Jake la observaban desde sus respectivos asientos.

Jake veía que la chica se había repuesto totalmente del incidente del día anterior, debía arriesgarse a hablar con ella sobre eso? sería esa una buena oportunidad?. Sentía que en los días que llevaban del viaje había logrado acercarse más a ella, pero aún no lo suficiente.

Yoh por su parte se sentía algo aliviado al saber que entre Anna y Jake no había nada, o al menos eso le había dicho la chica. Aún así era imposible para él ignorar las miradas del rubio, sus atenciones para con ella, y la forma en que la chica muchas veces parecía avalarlas; no tardaría mucho tiempo para que ella se fijara en él o si no era él en alguien más, esperaba para esa entonces estar preparado para efectivamente dejarla ir. La mirada del castaño se entristeció un poco al pensar en eso, dando un leve suspiro de resignación fijo su mirada en el fuego frente a el.

-Yoh…- llamó Manta que comía un malvavisco asado justo a el

-Amm?- fue la única respuesta del castaño

-alguna vez le dijiste a Anna lo que sientes por ella?- El castaño se sorprendió bastante, Manta nunca le habia preguntado algo directamente sobre ese tema, es decir, no que no lo hablaran al fin y al cabo eran mejores amigos, pero el castaño siempre fue muy reservado con el tema y Manta siempre pareció respetar eso.

Manta muchas veces sintió curiosidad pero se abstuvo de preguntar, imagino que tanto Yoh como Anna querían guardar para ellos su privacidad; veía la relación entre el castaño y la rubia, si bien no era una relación normal no solo por el compromiso sino por la forma en que parecían demostrarse las cosas nunca pensó que fuera acabar tan abruptamente como lo hizo.

A Yoh le importaba a Anna y que a Anna le importaba Yoh, pero había en verdad entre ellos un interés especial? Algo más allá? Algún sentimiento romántico quizás? , cuando rompieron el compromiso asumió sencillamente que no, sin embargo entre más tiempo pasaba y más analizaba la actitud del castaño en relación a la rubia más le costaba creer que asi fuera.

-a que te refieres?- dijo Yoh con incomodidad

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien, tu… estás enamorado de ella-

Yoh solo se quedó observando a Manta, como si no hubiera dicho nada extraño o fuera de lo normal.

-Se lo has dicho, si o no?- reitero el pequeño

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Yoh pudiera responder con un pequeño -No-

Manta dio un largo y cansado suspiro, entonces sus suposiciones eran acertadas, el castaño tenía sentimientos por la rubia. –Entonces por qué dejaste que se rompiera el compromiso?! pensé que había sido algo mutuo a decir verdad ya que si uno quería y el otro no, no sería tan fácil romperlo-

Para Yoh no era nada fácil hablar del tema, asi como para Anna, expresar sus sentimientos no era su fuerte, pero estaba hablando con Manta, su mejor amigo, si alguien lo entendería seria el, o no?.

-en verdad, si fue de mutuo acuerdo-

-pero si tu mismo me acabas de reconocer que tienes sentimientos por ella, por qué diablos acordarías romper el compromiso?

-Por eso mismo, yo… quiero que ella sea feliz y francamente no creo que lo fuera conmigo-. Dijo con crudeza el shaman.

-pero, por qué dices eso?, por qué piensas que Anna no era feliz contigo?-

-Era algo que había logrado percibir de un tiempo para acá, además ella no se opuso al rompimiento, eso solo me lo confirmo -

Manta miró al castaño con lastima, debía de haber sido algo muy duro.

-por eso nunca se lo dijiste-

El castaño asintió y dijo -No hubiera tenido sentido hacerlo, si ella hubiera sabido que yo quería seguir con el compromiso como hasta ahora ella hubiera respondido no lo que en verdad pensaba, sino lo que compromiso requería que dijera; la conozco bien, ella siempre va más allá de su deber, esta no iba a ser la excepción. Por eso cuando plantee el rompimiento del compromiso creo lo vio como una salida, una oportunidad de escape a ese deber que no quería cumplir-

Manta entendía el punto de vista del castaño, era una verdadera lástima.

-Aun asi creo que se lo debiste decir- replicó Manta, yo creo que si hubiera hecho una gran diferencia.

-Lo hecho, hecho está- suspiro con pesadez Yoh dando por terminado el tema entre el y el pequeño.

Anna se levantó de su puesto para ir por algo de tomar, no tomo mucho tiempo antes de qué Jake la interceptara.

\- qué tal la estás pasando?, ya te empecé a hacer falta?-

Anna bufo por lo bajo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa. Eso era más que suficiente respuesta, pero Jake no se rendiría tan fácil.

\- sabes creo que a esta fogata le hace falta algo- dijo el rubio como analizando la escena y llamando la opinión de la rubia, hasta donde ella la veía estaba bastante bien.

-A ALGUIEN AQUÍ LE GUSTAN…. LAS HISTORIA DE TERROR Y FANTASMAS!- Anunció Jake llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Yoh y Manta detuvieron al igual que los demás su conversación para escuchar al rubio, historias de terror y de fantasmas, sonaba un tanto irónico para ellos y para Anna que lo miraba con una cara entre duda y molestia, mucho más inclinada hacia molestia, el chico era un perfecto idiota.

Jake empezó a contar típicos cuentos de terror de su tierra natal, Alemania; juntos a otros tantos más que había escuchado por el camino. Los alumnos se encontraban totalmente compenetrados con las historias del rubio, el chico sabio como vender hasta la idea del terror, cosa que fue más que clara especialmente al final de una de sus historias.-…cuando finalmente se despertó, lo único que pudo ver fue una enorme sombra oscura muy alborotada casi que convulsionando frente a su cama! Susurrando y susurrando su nombre su nombre….hasta que….. EVA! –Gritó Jake con una terrorífica voz asustando a los demás

-AAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron en consonancia la mayoría de estudiantes all´.

Dando por terminada la sesión de historias de demonios y fantasmas iniciada por el rubio.

-Y bien?, que te pareció?- dijo el rubio sintiéndose bastante satisfecho por la atención que había recibido de los demás y tomando asiento junto a Anna. La rubia comía tranquilamente, ese tipo de historias de terror siempre le habían parecido patéticas, las que había contado Jake no eran la excepción, los humanos en verdad eran extraños, temían lo que no entendían y creaban mitos para difundir y alimentar el temor entre ellos.

-Creo que si querías traumar a algunos lograste tu objetivo- respondió la chica mirando el panorama alrededor, el ambiente había cambiado sustancialmente alrededor de la fogata, todos parecían temerosos hasta de su propia sombra.

-jeje, creo que se me paso la mano- dijo algo Jake algo apenado, su intención no era acabar con el ambiente.

-Anna- llamó Sotu acercándose a la chica –creo que tendremos que terminar esta noche antes de lo pensado-

-No me digas que…-

Sotu asintió pesadamente, pues era bastante obvio –muchos se encuentran demasiado asustados para permanecer afuera de sus cabañas de noche –

-jiji ups- dejo escapar Jake

Anna miró alrededor, todos parecían bastante asustados, todos menos…

-Déjame ver si puedo pensar en algo, no organizamos todo esto para echarlo a perder- dijo la rubia parándose de su lugar frente a la mirada de los dos chicos, que pensaba hacer?

-Yoh- llamó Anna al castaño que parecía entretenido hablando con Manta al otro lado de la fogata

-Dime Annita- dijo el chico con gran disposición como siempre

-Necesito que me ayudes…-

Yoh ni siquiera había notado el ambiente en general antes de que Anna lo mencionara, a decir verdad él y Manta se habían desconectado totalmente de las historias de Jake después de la primera, a ellos tampoco les llamaba la atención escuchar un montón de patrañas del otro mundo.

-Ummm, creo tener una idea- dijo Yoh después de que Anna le planteara el problema y parándose de su sitio. –Sabes si podemos conseguir aquí una guitarra?

Anna se dirigió junto con Yoh con a una pequeña casona que había tras el comedor. Era la bodega.

-Aquí se guardan todas las cosas usadas durante las actividades- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta y alumbrando con la linterna, ya que el sitio estaba bastante oscuro y no tenia luz. El sitio estaba bastante desorganizado, parecía haber de todo allí, desde libros, hasta piñatas.

-Crees que aquí podamos encontrar una guitarra?- dijo Yoh mirando el interior del lugar y siguiendo a la chica, ya que solo tenían una linterna con ellos.

-No lo sé, pero si no hay una aquí no creo que haya en otro sitio-

Yoh y Anna buscaban lo mejor que podían mientras la chica sostenía la linterna el castaño escarbaba donde ella alumbraba. Anna estaba pendiente del chico pero tenía una gran duda en su mente que ya no podía acallar más –En verdad crees que un concierto de guitarra funcionara?-

-Jiji, que tu no?- dijo el chico aun buscando

Anna dio un largo suspiro –a decir verdad no lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió algo más-

-con que era eso, je… pensé que simplemente habías decidido confiar en mí- dijo el castaño un tanto lastimado por lo que había dicho la chica. Al tener la linterna alumbrando directamente a donde estaba Yoh, Anna pudo ver el gesto que acompañó la desanimada respuesta del muchacho, no era su intensión hacerlo sentir mal.

-Yo… lo hago, es solo que… no entiendo del todo tu idea- dijo tratando de ser amable la rubia

-Es bastante simple en realidad- dijo Yoh moviendo unas cajas- la música mejora cada situación, es un escape de la realidad-

Anna lo miró con duda, sabía que al castaño le gustaba su música, no por nada siempre andaba con sus audífonos en el cabeza, listo para escuchar música en cualquier momento o sitio; pero era en verdad algo tan poderoso y efectivo?

-No se si lo recuerdas pero durante el torneo antes de las peleas o en las peores situaciones, siempre intentaba tener un poco de tiempo para relajarme escuchando música-

Anna no lo habia pensado asi, pero era cierto, aunque claro en situaciones poco equiparables en el torneo Yoh se jugaba su vida, la situación actual era un montón de estudiantes asustados por estúpidas historias; pero si habia funcionado para el castaño en esa entonces definitivamente funcionaria ahora.

-Puede que tengas razón- expresó pensativa la chica -por cierto, no sabia que supieras tocar guitarra?-

-jeje para que veas que no eres la única con talentos ocultos- se burlo el castaño –a decir verdad aprendí de pequeño en izumo, papa me enseño lo básico, luego simplemente ni el ni yo tuvimos más tiempo para esas cosas-

-es decir que no tocas la guitarra desde que vivías en Izumo!- exclamó Anna con incredulidad –entonces que demonios piensas hacer allí afuera?-

-Jijiji no te sulfures Annita, yo no dije que no hubiera vuelto a tocar, la verdad siempre habia tenido ganas de retomarlo, aun asi no se nunca pensé en verdad en comprar una guitarra sino hasta que empecé a trabajar en la tienda de discos-

-aaa- exclamó con poca emoción Anna, Yoh no hablaba mucho de su muy emocionante trabajo con ella, lo único que habia escuchado en realidad habia sido de casualidad por boca de Mimi en la fiesta.

-La tienda de discos no solo vende Cds sabes, también uno que otro instrumento musical, en mis ratos libres o cuando no hay clientes me gusta tomar una de las guitarras y tocar un poco-

-Que… bueno, me imagino que es algo que tu y la tal Mimi disfrutan mucho- dijo sin poder esconder su molestia la rubia, causando que Yoh la mirara con duda.

-Emm pues si, a Mimi también le gusta tocar la guitarra, a decir verdad me enseño unos pequeños trucos jiji- dijo inocentemente Yoh.

La con la que Anna sostenía la linterna tembló un poco cuando se tenso su agarre por la ira, que Yoh alguna vez pensaba decirle sobre su maldita relación con Mimi! O fingiría con descaro hasta el dia de su boda!

-Sabes que, es tarde si no encontramos una estúpida guitarra pues ni modo, tal vez lo mejor sea dar por terminada la noche y ya- dijo con molestia la rubia –ya podrás seguir tocando la guitarra todo lo que se te de la gana con Mimi cuando volvamos a Tokio-

La chica giró con rapidez hacia la puerta dejando a Yoh en la total oscuridad entre un montón de cajas que no podía ni ver. –espera Anna…- se afanó a decir Yoh tratando de seguirla y tropezándose con las cajas- Ouch!-

Anna dio la vuelta un tanto preocupado, el idiota de Yoh se había caído y por la cantidad de cosas allí y el enorme estruendo que escucho esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado en verdad, o bueno no mucho.

-te encuentras bien?- preguntó Anna con su típica frialdad volviendo a alumbrarlo

-jiji si- contesto desde el suelo el shaman retirando las cosas que lo cubrían –y mira jiji, una guitarra- le mostró Yoh a la rubia mientras se paraba del piso

-Bien, entonces vámonos- decretó sin más la chica

Yoh no entendía la actitud de Anna, no sabía si estaba leyendo más en la actitud de la chica o simplemente había visto lo que el quería ver, pero le parecía que Anna había actuado de forma muy extraña tras la simple mención de Mimi, además la forma en que la rubia había dicho ese último comentario, era un tanto extraña en su opinión.

Yoh trataba de mantenerse al paso de Anna que caminaba bastante rápido para volver a la fogata.

-Anna espera- dijo alcanzándola –yo… puedo preguntarte algo?-

Anna no dijo nada solo siguió aunque aminorando un poco su paso, Yoh tomó esto como una afirmación. –A ti… no te agrada Mimi?-

Anna lo miró con molestia mientras aun caminaba, lo que le faltaba de verdad Yoh hablando más de esa niñita, pero bueno era en parte culpa de ella su actitud contra esta había sido mucho más que obvia. – no lo sé, no es como si realmente la conociera; al fin y al cabo la única vez que la vi o que escuche hablar de ella fue en el cumpleaños de Manta… claro y ahora-

-Ammm, ya veo- Yoh trataba de procesar las palabras de Anna, aunque no dijera que si sentía la aversión de la sacerdotisa por su compañera de trabajo. –Sabes, creo que si la llegaras a conocer en verdad te agradaría-

Si bien había tenido, ese pequeño incidente en la fiesta de Manta con Mimi, no por eso le agradaba menos, la chica siempre había sido alegre, divertida y muy amable con el; era una gran persona.

-Si, claro- respondió con sequedad Anna.

-Que bueno que llegas! Estaba a punto de dejar irse a todos a sus cabañas!- dijo Sotu viendo a los chicos llegar. –dime por favor que se te ocurrió algo para salvar la noche-

Anna seguía bastante molesta asi que siguiendo de largo hacia la fogata solo respondió –Pregúntale a Yoh-

Sotu la miro pasar con duda, que bicho le habia picado a la rubia, pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por eso –Y bien Yoh?, cual es el plan?-

Yoh solo rio con pena y mostrándole la guitarra a lo cual Sotu solo respondió –esperemos que funcione- luego de esto arrastro al castaño hacia la fogata.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! CHICOS Y CHICAS!, PONGANSE COMODOS QUE ESTA NOCHE AUN NO ACABA!, CON USTEDES YOH ASAKURA!- Lo presentó Sotu llamando la atención de los asustados alumnos.

Anna volvió a a su silla junto a Jake.

-Vaya entonces Asakura es la siguiente atracción? jeee… si pensabas que yo casi mato la noche espera a que Yoh la creme y la entierre cinco metros bajo tierra- dijo con prepotencia Jake, no le gustaba que Anna hubiera acudido a Yoh, menos para solucionar un problema que el habia causado.

-Como sea- dijo la chica solo mirando al intento del castaño.

Yoh estaba un tanto nervioso, nunca había tocado para nadie más que para su padre, Mimi y Manta; sentía la presión de la mirada de los demás sobre él.

-Vamos Yoh! – animo Manta desde el publico

-jiji- sonrió el castaño, era bueno al menos tener un fan dentro de la audiencia.

Yoh toco un primer acorde con torpeza, Jake rió por lo bajo, Anna simplemente permanecía pendiente, aunque estaba enojada por lo de Mimi, podía ver el nerviosismo de Yoh, no le gustaba.

-Emm, ¿Yoh estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó bajamente Sotu acercándose al castaño

Yoh lo pensó nuevamente, podría hacerlo?, por qué era que lo estaba haciendo?, su respuesta estaba frente a el mirándolo al igual que los demás, la rubia; Anna le había pedido su ayuda, cosa que casi nunca hacia, definitivamente no lo arruinaría.

-Claro que si- dijo dando un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse a si mismo, luego de esto intento nuevamente, y para sorpresa de muchos, empezaba a lograrlo está vez. Una suave y hermosa melodía empezaba a salir de la guitarra del shaman, se podía empezar a sentir el cambio de ambiente por uno más acogedor.

Yoh miró a Anna mientras empezaba a tocar, podía ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia, pero claro ella nunca lo había escuchado tocar, eso le causo una ligera sonrisa. ¿Aun asi mientras avanzaba en los acordes el castaño se pregunto a asi mismo, por qué había escogido de repente esa canción?, lo habia hecho casi de forma automática, sin pensar mucho más allá al solo ver la cara de la chica, al pensar en cómo no quería decepcionarla; pero bueno ya que, ya estaba tocándola, dando un corto suspiro y cerrando de momento sus ojos empezó a cantar.

 _Somos lo que nunca fuimos  
Lo que nos faltaba  
Lo que no recuerdo de esa madrugada  
En que nos prometimos por primera vez_

Algunas imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Yoh a medida que canataba; pensaba en la rubia, en cuando la conoció, la primera vez que la vio; y no solo eso trato de recordar, de buscar entre sus sentimientos que fue lo que en ese exacto momento sintió. Parecía algo bastante lejano y ajeno a el en el momento.

 _Somos lo que no seremos  
Lo que nos quedaba de ese lobo hambriento  
De esa chica en llamas  
De ese paso lento hacia el atardecer_

Los sentimientos que habia tenido por Anna esa primera vez, que eran?, como habían llegado a él?; recordó más imágenes de la chica solitaria que era la rubia de pequeña, atormentada por demonios, por el reishi, claro hasta en que lo conoció, no! más precisamente hasta el día en que Yoh venció al gran demonio que había creado Anna, el gran onnie.

Pero que? Que habia cambiado desde allí?, como se habia complicado todo tanto?; Yoh abrió los ojos tratando de cambiar las imágenes en su mente por otras, pero aun asi sentada entre la audiencia podía ver la cara de la rubia recordándole cuanto habían crecido, madurado, cuanto habían vivido juntos y por separado; pero que tanto habia cambiado para que hubieran tomado caminos diferentes y muy próximamente separados?

 _Donde nunca hubo preguntas nunca habrá certeza  
Y donde hubo fuego las cenizas quedan  
Y yo estoy tan solo en mi soledad_

Tantas preguntas, solo una certeza, que era peor que todas las dudas juntas ya que era lo que hacia que dejar ir a Anna fuera tan difícil; podría en verdad hacerlo? Podría en verdad dejarla ir del todo algún día? se preguntaba al verla sentada junto a Jake; por mucho que intentaba hacerlo, parecía que la respuesta siempre seria que no. No importaba haber roto el compromiso, ni prometerse a si mismo que la dejaría ir por su lado para ser feliz.

 _Y ahora lo único que quiero es sólo una respuesta  
Hazme volar una vez más_

 _Nooooo  
De que me sirven las promesas  
Si con que me toques ya me vuelvo loco  
Qué le voy a hacer_

Promesas como casarse con la sacerdotisa, que era más una promesa para con su familia que a para si mismo y para Anna; promesas para consigo mismo como dejarla ir a buscar su felicidad. Ambas imposibles de cumplir por solo una sencilla razón, por una única persona…

 _Abrázame y después  
Juremos un minuto a solas  
Porque aunque me marche  
Ya me estoy muriendo sólo por volver  
Aléjate y ven  
No hay nada que podamos hoy hacer_

El castaño no pudo evitar recordaba los días en la pensión desde que rompieron el compromiso, cada vez que entraba a una habitación esperaba encontrar allí a la rubia, aun asi las veces que eso sucedía uno de los dos huía, ninguno sabia como actuar o que hacer, esos días parecían eternos, parecían llevar años y no meses como en realidad era;¿como eran las cosas antes de eso con la rubia?, casi que le costaba recordarlo…

 _Fuimos lo que nos juramos  
Lo que nos dejaron los abrazos rotos  
Líneas suspendidas  
Siempre resignadas al punto final_

Las peleas con Anna antes de todo, especialmente cuando ella habia llegado a Tokio a entrenarlo para la pelea de shamanes; a veces parecían no soportarse más, era lo normal, los dos eran muy jóvenes y no se conocían tan bien para empezar a convivir, fueron momentos difíciles pero sobrepasables ya que los dos tenían claro que hacían allí, cual era la meta, por lo cual simplemente se limitaban a cumplir con lo que su compromiso les demandaba.

 _Fuimos más que dos amantes  
Fuimos aguardiente, fuimos delirantes  
Fuimos tantas cosas  
Que a final de cuentas no pudimos dar_

Sin embargo a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos, que encontraban un verdadero apoyo el uno en el otro, sus sentimientos fueron consolidándose, más allá del compromiso, ya no eran solo prometidos en el sentido que lo habían establecido sus abuelos, eran en verdad aunque implícitamente compañeros, confidentes, amigos, que habían podido ser algo más?

 _Donde nunca hubo preguntas nunca habrá certeza  
Y donde hubo fuego las cenizas quedan  
Y yo estoy tan solo en mi soledad_

Tantas preguntas en su mente, ¿qué piensa ella en verdad de mi? ¿por qué no me demuestra nada?, ¿Solo está conmigo por qué es su deber o…solo tal vez por qué ella así lo quiere en verdad? ¿tal vez seria más feliz … con alguien más?, Yoh dio un largo suspiro, tantas dudas siempre en su mente, cuando se habia vuelto asi?,¿Cuándo se volvió el tipo de personas que solo guardaban y guardaban cosas dentro de el?; allí fue cuando por **primera vez lo vio… solo allí, en su mente!-** Donde nunca hubo preguntas nunca habrá certeza?, pensó Yoh para si mismo **, ¿alguna vez compartió esas preguntas que tanto lo acosaban con la rubia ?, la clara respuesta …no; recordó explícitamente cuando rompieron el compromiso.**

 **FLASHBACK**

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir con el compromiso- había afirmado Yoh

-Yo, no… entiendo por qué dices eso?-

-en verdad no lo sabes?... Dime Anna, ¿por qué crees que deberíamos seguirlo?-

–Porque así como lo dices en un compromiso, uno que hicimos hace años, entre nosotros ante tu familia-

-No es suficiente, el compromiso no es suficiente para mí…Lo es para ti?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Si eso es lo que deseas- había aceptado Anna

-Es lo mejor- terminó diciendo Yoh

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nunca le preguntó era lo que en verdad ella quería!, no expresamente!, lo poco que en verdad había preguntado no había tenido una real respuesta; se preguntó a si mismo ¿cómo podía tener certezas sobre Anna cuando era el mismo quien se había dado solo tantas respuestas?

Y ahora lo único que quiero es sólo una respuesta  
Hazme volar una vez más

Recordó a la anciana en el bosque y lo hablado con Manta, era en verdad tanta la diferencia en decirle a Anna lo que sentía? En preguntarle frente a frente lo que pensaba?, no bastaba solo con ver la actitud que tenia y que tomaba?... tal vez no, porque las dudas seguían en su mente, no importaba que hubiera roto el compromiso, o que tanto intentará desligarse de Anna, las dudas, cuyas respuesta ya no deberían tener importancia seguían en su mente día, tras día, molestándolo.

 _No  
De que me sirven las promesas  
Si con que me toques ya me vuelvo loco  
Qué le voy a hacer  
Abrázame y después  
Juremos un minuto a solas  
Porque aunque me marche  
Ya me estoy muriendo sólo por volver  
Aléjate y ven  
No hay nada que podamos hoy hacer  
Y aunque me marche muero por volver_

 _Tus palabras, sólo ocho letras_

 _Que se quedarán siempre en la arena_ _  
_ _Y que se quedarán dentro de mí_

Tal vez, y solo tal vez era momento de terminar con su incertidumbre; tal vez esa sería la única forma en que de verdad podría dejarla ir finalmente, sacando de su mente y su corazón las dudas que le generaban la rubia.

La canción llegó a su fin, pero el silencio no duró mucho, los compañeros del chico aplaudían con fuerza!, vaya que había sido una buena presentación, buena música, buena voz y bastante emotiva.

Yoh sonrió apenado, casi que se le habia olvidado donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

-JIJI Gracias!-

El castaño miró nuevamente hacia donde Anna estaba sentada, quería ver su expresión, de seguro estaría satisfecha, pero cuando ubico el sitio con sus ojos, solo encontró dos espacios vacios, el de la rubia y el de Jake.

Anna había escuchado la canción de Yoh, no sabía si era por la mirada que le dirigió en un momento el castaño, o por la emoción con la que el cantaba pero la habia afectado más de lo que quisiera dejar ver. En silencio la chica se levantó tan pronto el castaño termino su presentación y se retiro; Jake había quedado igualmente asombrado por la forma de tocar y cantar de Yoh, salió de su letargo al sentir que Anna se paraba y se iba de allí.

-Anna espera- dijo levantándose para ir tras ella

El chico la siguió con dificultad pues estaba oscuro y la rubia avanzaba a grandes pasos, aun así la rubia se detuvo una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la fogata y de los demás.

-Anna…- dijo Jake acercándose a la chica en la oscuridad

La rubia pareció no determinarlo, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, un temple serio solo mirando al cielo, como esperando una respuesta. Anna no queria mirar hacia abajo, no quería distraerse del cielo, trataba de no escuchar más ni pensar en la amarga canción de Yoh. Sabía que era estúpido ponerse emocional por algo asi, pero francamente con el castaño y más últimamente le costaba controlar sus sentimientos, cada cosa era un detonante desde lo del compromiso, aumentando más con lo de Mimi.

Jake observaba a Anna con preocupación, no entendía que sucedía, pero sabia mejor que cuestionarla en ese momento; sin decir nada el muchacho se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre los delicados hombros de la chica.

-Hace frio, estaré en la fogata por si necesitas hablar- dijo el rubio retirándose

Anna escuchó a Jake, el rubio, era solo una distracción para ocultarse a si misma lo que sentía, lo que la atormentaba, sus estupideces, sus intentos, las cosas que le decia, y hacía la hacían sentirse… un poco menos peor.

Jake se retiró tan solo unos pasos cuando la voz de la chica lo interrumpió –no quiero… quedarme sola por ahora-

Jake sonrió ante el comentario, a su manera pero Anna estaba diciéndole que no quería que se fuera, algo debía de estar haciendo bien. El chico se recostó contra un árbol cercano a la chica y se quedo simplemente observándola en silencio.

Anna esperó a que sus emociones se calmaran, era una estupidez, dijo al menos mil veces no estableciéndolo sino más tratarse de convencerse; no podía dejarse afectarse asi por una canción, no podía dejarse afectar asi por Yoh!, maldito Yoh!, no era su culpa, pero le estaba arruinando la vida. La chica dio un largo suspiro y se giró, llevaba casi una hora mirando a la nada, de seguro ya hasta Jake se abría cansado y marchado, pero no, no era asi; apenas dio la vuelta vio que allí seguía, recostado contra el árbol con sus ojos cerrados.

-será mejor volver- dijo Anna haciendo que este reaccionara

-emm, claro- dijo el chico –ya te sientes mejor?-

Anna lo miró y sin más respondió – Si-

Esperaba que Jake no le preguntara nada más, y milagrosamente, no lo hizo; solo la siguió de vuelta a la fogata.

El plan de Yoh había sido un total éxito, los chicos estaban animados, ya no se veían asustados como antes, todos disfrutaban del ambiente, ahora era el turno de otro alumno a la guitarra, mientras otros más cantaban acompañando la melodía.

Yoh había estado bastante inquieto desde que se había sentado, donde estaba Anna?, no era solo el hecho que a lo mejor estaba con Jake, sino que sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella en ese momento!

Había preguntado a los chicos del consejo que estaban sentados junto a ella, pero la única respuesta habia sido –Si, se fue por con Wart pero no dijeron a donde-

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, estaba cansado de sentirse así. El chico miró alrededor todos menos el parecían divertirse, y fue allí cuando la vio, Anna salía de entre la oscuridad del bosque con su típico y serio semblante, seguida de un sonriente Jake y con la chaqueta de ese sobre sus hombros.

\- jemm, la imagen perfecta- pensó Yoh poniéndose de pie

-Yoh, a donde vas?- preguntó Manta

Aun asi el castaño no respondió nada y se dirigió automáticamente a donde Anna y el rubio se habían sentado, entre los otros miembros del consejo.

-Hey! Asakura! Que buena voz tienes!- dijo uno de ellos

-Gracias- dijo Yoh con seriedad sin si quiera mirarlo –Anna, me preguntaba si, podemos hablar?-

Anna había visto al castaño acercarse, sentía tanto coraje contra el por hacerla sentir así, fuera o no a propósito, asi que cuando estuvo frente a ellos simplemente lo ignoró; eso claro hasta que se dirigió directamente a ella.

La rubia lo miró con desinterés y simplemente respondió – Estoy tratando de disfruta la fogata, lo que sea tendrá que esperar-

-No puede esperar- dijo Yoh yendo por el brazo de Anna

Aun así antes de si quiera hacer contacto la mano de Jake se interpuso.-dijo que no, que no entendiste?-

La tensión entre los chicos era inminente, Anna y los demás presentes vieron como de mala gana Yoh retiró su brazo, le dedicó una mirada a Anna, que enseguida la esquivo, no pudiendo hacer más se retiro, quería hablar con ella, pero no la forzaría, mucho menos haría una escena con Jake, eso solo la incomodaría.


	18. Viaje - día 5 - Onsen

La fogata terminó a altas horas de la noche y tal, a decir verdad luego de la intervención de Yoh había sido todo éxito, todos comieron, cantaron y disfrutaron, bueno casi todos.

Yoh esperó pacientemente el momento para acercarse y hablar con Anna, pero la chica nunca dejó su sitio entre los otros miembros del consejo, ni junto a Jake. Anna por su parte sentía la mirada de Yoh clavada sobre ella todo el tiempo, por momentos pensó en levantarse e ir a hablar con el, pero francamente no sabía.que decirle, tampoco sabía que diría el y si sería algo q ella pudiera soportar en el estado alterado que se encontraban sus emociones, no necesitaba otro detonante y cualquier palabra o acción de Yoh en ese momento lo eran.

La mayoría de sus compañero se había retirado cuando Anna al fin se levantó de su puesto, se despidió de sus acompañantes y se fue del lugar junto con Jake; Yoh observando la escena dio un largo y resignado suspiro, no sería esa noche pero de seguro si mañana, espero unos momentos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Como el caballero que era Jake llevó a Anna hasta su cabaña, no hablaron mucho por el camino, es más desde que habían vuelto a la fogata Anna no había hablado más de tres palabras, la chica estaba definitivamente en otro planeta.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es hasta mañana- dijo Jake haciendo que Anna volviera a la realidad pues se encontraban justo en frente de la cabaña de la rubia.

-ammmm, claro- respondió Anna quitándose la chaqueta y devolviendosela a Kale- gracias.

Anna parecía estar a punto de entrar sin embargo Jake no permitiría que fuera tan fácil. -lamento haber arruinando la noche-

Anna volteo a mirar al muchacho, más que arrepentido parecía enojado.

-no lo hiciste- contesto la rubia

-claro que si, si no hubiera contado esas estúpidas historias de terror no hubieras tenido que recurrir a Yoh y no te hubieras puesto así con su estúpida presentación-

Anna lo miró con algo de duda y desconcierto.

-y por favor no trates de decirme que no fue eso por qué yo claramente vi como lo veías, como el te miraba a ti mientras cantaba-

Anna se sentía descubierta, ella no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba y si bien sintió que Yoh la miraba mientras cantaba no sintió que fuera algo especial o diferente a su ideal ser, o no a su usual ser para ella. Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida ya que Jake no había terminado aún - Y no sólo eso, la forma exabrupta en que tenías que abandonar el sitio cuando terminó y tu actitud después de eso, así que te lo pido Anna no me niegues que es por el, no insultes más mi inteligencia-

La chica estaba impactada, como podía estar Jake tan en lo correcto, y no sólo ese día sino desde hace mucho, cuando le había hecho una afirmación similar después del cumpleaños de Manta, el chico era muy perceptivo o ella se estaba comportando de una manera muy obvia; en todo caso - como sea, no arruinaste la noche, nada de eso fue tu culpa-

-entonces no lo niegas?-

Mental y anímicamente Anna no tenía las fuerzas, además ya no tenía sentido. -Me dijiste que no lo hiciera-

Jake pareció un tanto sorprendido así que tranquilamente soltó -vaya, siempre hay una primera vez para todo...pero hay algo que no entiendo Anna y espero que me respondas con total sinceridad, es lo mínimo que espero de ti y que creo que merezco dadas las circunstancias, ¿Qué te sucede con Yoh?... acaso el... te gusta?- terminó nerviosamente por preguntar el rubio.

Anna observaba la cara de Jake, era bastante sería, tal vez en otra situación no estaría por decir lo siguiente, pero estando en esa exacta situación no había más que decir. -si-

Ser sincera con Jake en ese tema no era sencillo pero el tenía razón era lo mínimo que merecía, además bien sabía que el rubio no lo preguntaba por chismosear o por morosidad en el asunto, era algo que genuinamente le afectaba.

El rubio pareció considerarlo, era algo que no le agrada pero tampoco podía decir que se sentía sorprendido del todo, lo veía venir desde hace mucho.

-es por eso que...- empezó a preguntar, sin embargo Anna negó con su cabeza antes de siguiera terminar.

-Lo que pasa con Yoh, bueno lo que pasó, es cosa del pasado; y aunque me cueste aveces no puedo dejar que interfiera en el futuro-

Jake sintió un pequeño alivio, es decir que lo que hubiese habido entre ellos había acabado?, bueno no que fuera bueno saber que hubo algo allí pero al menos era algo que formaba sólo parte del pasado.

-algún día me lo contarás?- pregunto Jake

-En verdad no lo sé- dijo con su usual frialdad la rubia -pero agradecería que no me presionaras para hacerlo-

-no creo que haya forma de presionarte para que hagas algo- se burló el muchacho acercándose lentamente a la rubia; -no voy a presionar el tema, pero prometeme algo- pidió tomando con delicadeza sus manos en las suyas -cuando ese tema te moleste sólo... ven a mi y no huyas, yo haré todo lo posible por que te sientas mejor-

Anna sintió la calidez del chico no sólo en sus manos sino en sus palabras, a decir verdad las dos veces que había recurrido a el a causa de Yoh, es decir después del cumpleaños de Manta y esa noche, no habían estado tan mal había podido olvidar por momentos su agobio.

-yo... no puedo prometer eso por qué no quiero que lo confundas con...- dijo la rubia sonrojandose.

Jake le sonrió amablemente -no te lo estoy diciendo como pretendiente, te lo estoy diciendo como amigo-

Amigo? Ellos dos?, no sabía por qué pero sonada aún más extraño que ellos como pareja y no sabía por que.

Viendo la cara confundida de Anna, Jake agregó - jeje no creas que me estoy dando por vencido, es sólo que no me gusta verte así y menos por eso, y si es la única forma de que me acerque bien vale intentarlo; no me retractó de todo lo te he dicho hasta ahora, sólo no voy a aprovecharme de algo que claramente te hace daño-

Anna le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, Jake podía ser tan dulce cuando se lo proponía, agradecía que estuviera allí con ella, se sentía algo mejor.

-gracias- respondió la sacerdotisa -lo tendré en cuenta-

-Es tarde, lo mejor será que entres-

Anna asintió y sin poder prever el siguiente movimiento del rubio quedó congelada, pues este se acercó lentamente y le dio un firme beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de la boca, casi que rosandola. Anna se quedó congelada mientras los labios del chico permanecieron allí estáticos por varios segundos, cuando al fin retorcido la miró y con una burlona sonrisilla expresó - creo que ya estabas bastante mejor y en caso de que no, al menos un pequeño algo para que te distraigas, que descanses- dijo retirandose ante la incrédula mirada de la rubia, como se había atrevido... a hacer algo que funcionará de tal manera.

Yoh volvió a su cabaña poco después de que Anna y Jake se fueran y para su nada.grata sorpresa, había llegado antes que Jake, quien volvió casi 20 minutos después de la llegada del castaño.

Ninguno de los dos cruzaron palabra, cada uno fue a la cama sin hablar, creando un ambiente mucho más allá de hostil.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh se levantó muy temprano y fue a la cabaña de Anna.

-ya voy- dijo débilmente y bostezando Meilin mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña. -ammm Yoh? Que haces aquí tan temprano?-

-siento despertarte Meilin pero necesito hablar con Anna, la podrías llamar?-

La chica bostezo nuevamente y respondió - ella salió muy temprano, algo de terminar de organizar las actividades de hoy-

La decepción de Yoh fue bastante obvia -ya veo, gracias- dijo retirándose

Tal como había dicho Meilin, Anna había madrugado ese día al Onsen donde pasarían el día, a decir verdad no había mucho más que organizar pero no había podido dormir mucho y estar en la cabaña sin nada que hacer la estaba sofocando.

-todo está en orden para cuando lleguen los estudiantes señorita- dijo una de las empleadas del lugar - tanto la sección de hombres, como la de mujeres se encuentran a su total disposición para el día de hoy-

-perfecto- respondió Anna mirando su reloj, aún tenía dos horas más mientras los demás llegaban, tal vez podría ir yendo a disfrutar de las aguas termales.

-el único detalle que hace falta es saber que programe la hora de su sesión privada- complementó la empleada.

-sesión privada? Nosotros no pagamos por ninguna sesión privada, sólo adquirimos el paquete básico para todos los estudiantes- dijo la rubia aclarandole.

La empleada revisó su libreta - aquí dice que se pagó el paquete básico para todos los estudiantes y el paquete especial para una persona, la encargada, Anna Kyoyama-

-Imposible, debe ser un error, yo misma realice el pago, es más yo soy Anna Kyoyama-

-ummm déjeme ver...pago hecho para 34 estudiantes hecho por... efectivamente usted señorita Kyoyama hace más de 4 semanas; y pago de paquete especial para Anna Kyoyama hecho por ... Jake Wart hace... um..dos semanas.

Anna se quedó en silencio analizando la situación, la reserva para ella la había hecho Jake, mucho antes de que empezará toda esa situacion, hasta antes del cumpleaños de Manta, pero por qué? Que pretendía con eso?

-Entonces, hay un problema en las reservas?- preguntó la empleada esperando resolverlo.

-emm no, lo siento me equivoque, todo está bien-

-bien! Entonces déjeme le platico un poco del tratamiento especial -exclamó emocionada la chica del onsen- incluye un masaje corporal, uno con piedras calientes, baño rejuvenecedor en barro, manicure, pedicure, todo lo que quiera comer en el restaurante; claro además de tener acceso a todo lo demás del paquete básico como las zonas de relajación, sauna y las aguas termales-

Anna estaba perpleja, eso debía de haberle costado una fortuna al rubio, pero bueno tratándose de Jake el dinero no era problema, lo realmente sorprendente era el gesto en si.

-Bien, creo que comenzaré con un masaje y un manicure mientras los demás llegan-

-fantastico!-

Yoh y los demás llegaron al onsen a la hora prevista por el horario, el castaño esperaba ver a Anna cuanto antes, pero las cosas parecían sólo dificultarse más y más, especialmente cuando notó que el onsen en que pasarían el día no era mixto, sino que se dividía en femenino y masculino. El chico dio un largo suspiro y entró junto a los demás muchachos.

Anna había aprovechado al máximo esas dos horas, había sido tratada como una reina, una vez llegarán los demás no usarían los privilegios extras, se vería extraño que ella quien organizaba y pagaba todo fuera tratada mejor y tuviera más concesiones. Vio el reloj y sabiendo que todos debían estar llegando en ese momento se puso su yukata y fue a comer algo al restaurante mientras las demás chicas llegaban. La rubia ordenó su comida y cuando se la trajeron pudo ver que además de lo que había ordenado le habían llevado una pequeña cajita con una nota encima, Anna abrió la nota, tenía algo impreso en ella:

'Querida presi, espero que disfrutes esta pequeña muestra de aprecio por la gran labor que haces; o dicho de otra manera... ya relajate de una buena vez! Sinceramente, J.W.'

Anna sonrió ante el detalle, J.K, claramente Jake Wart; la chica tomó la caja y la abrió, para su sorpresa... -galletas de naranja- dijo Anna para si misma probando una -las mías eran mejores-

Poco después Meilin, Naoko y las demás chicas de la clase se unieron a Anna para disfrutar de un bien merecido día de descanso, al igual que los chicos al otro lado del muro que dividía el complejo.

-Vaya, hace años no venía a uno de estos- dijo Jake entrando a las aguas termales junto a Sotu y los demás miembros del consejo presentes.

-Bueno al menos sabías de lo que te perdias- respondió uno de los chicos

-jeje si-

-Entonces Wart, habías estado en Japón antes? Es decir lo digo por qué ya habías estado en un onsen- preguntó Sotu

-si, había venido varias veces, pero nunca por más de dos semanas a la vez-

-y? Que te parece? Te gusta vivir aquí? -

Jake pareció considerarlo por un momento y sin más respondió -supongo que no está tan mal-

Yoh y Manta habían entrado al agua tambien, aunque se encontraban un poco alejados del grupo de Sotu y Jake podían escucharlos perfectamente, después de todo, todos los se encontraban en silencio relajandose.

-jaaa no está mal!?- se burló uno de los chicos del consejo, -creo que para ti está más que bien jeje, después de todo si no hubieras venido aquí no hubieras conocido a Kyoyama-

La mención de Anna hizo que la atención de Yoh se posara totalmente en la conversación.

-es cierto Wart, deberías estar más agradecido con Japón jajaja-

Jake rió ante el comentario, era cierto, había conocido muchas chicas en muchos lugares a del mundo pero ninguna como ella. -Por supuesto que lo estoy-

-y?- dijo el primer chico mirando a Jake fijamente -alguna vez vas a contarnos cómo lo lograste?-

-amm? Lograr que?- preguntó el rubio

-como que que?! La mayor proesa vista en años, tal vez en siglos jejeje... ganarte a Kyoyama!- bromeó el mismo chico.

Jake parecía pensativo.

-¿Qué no no lo piensas decir? O simplemente lo vas a negar? -insistió otro chico -y no nos salgas con el cuento de que son sólo rumores, por que todos aquí los hemos visto muy juntos y amigables todos estos dias-

-Si, sin mencionar como se fueron juntos ayer, ayyy Wart picaron!- dijo codeando a Jake

Sotu si bien no era de los que le gustaba meterse en negocios ajenos, mucho menos de Anna opinó con su natural elocuencia, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados -debo decir que hasta yo estoy sorprendido, pensé que Anna no te soportaba ni un poco y mira como son ahora las cosas, el día que te vi en el agua después de que se volcó el bote, ella fue la última persona con la que pensé encontrarte-

-emmm gracias?- dijo sintiéndose un tanto ofendido el rubio

-jajaja bueno habla de una vez Wart! Que hiciste? Cena romántica a la luz de luna ?-

-no! Debió ser algo como una serenata!-

-claro que no! Kyoyama nunca caería con eso! Debió ser algo grande! Enorme y caro! - se burló otro de los chicos.

Yo sentía su ira crecer poco a poco con cada comentario, ese no era nodo de referirse a una dama como su Annita, aún así guardo silencio, quería saber la respuesta de Jake.

-jejeje a decir verdad no fue nada de eso ni del otro mundo- respondió Jake -si bien es cierto que mi relación con Anna ha ido cambiando poco a poco, todavía no es lo que espero que sea-dicho de manera petulante y mirando a Yoh, quien lo miraba de mala manera desde lo lejos -pero sepan que no me detendrá ante nada ni escatimare en esfuerzos para lograrlo-

-vaya, suenas muy seguro- comentó uno de los muchachos

-lo estoy, será cuestión de tiempo- presumió Jake

-enserio? Como lo sabes?- cuestionó Sotu

-sencillo- dijo Jake en tono de superioridad- porque ella sabe mis intenciones y aún así no me ha alejado-

-Eso no suena muy convincente- afirmó Sotu -puede que simplemente este tratando de ser amable para no herir tus sentimientos

Los chicos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo muy absurdo, tal vez si.

-estamos hablando de Anna Kyoyama bro, estoy seguro que ha hecho llorar a todos en la escuela al menos una vez, incluyéndome- comentó un chico - como yo lo veo, estas más dentro que fuera Wart, Anna no perdería su valioso tiempo con alguien que simplemente fuera a rechazar-

-sin mencionar el hecho que ella te nominó para tesorero del consejo; desde ese día supe que eras mi heroe- secundó otro más -es decir ganarse la aprobación y recomendación de nuestra querida presidenta, estoy seguro que con algo así ya puedes aplicar y hasta entrar a Harvard-

El ego de Jake estaba por las nubes, bueno siendo el tal vez más por la estratosfera o llegando al sol.

-jeje lo se, ganarse un reconocimiento o la aprobación de esa mujer es todo un reto, diría que algo más allá de un milagro; aún así estoy seguro que lo lograré! Porque no hay nadie que sea mejor para Anna Kyoyama que Jake Wart, y eso ella lo sabe.

Yoh no pudo seguir escuchando más estupideces provenientes de Jake ni sus acompañantes, por lo cual se levantó de golpe y abandonó el sitio.

Manta sólo observó al castaño marcharse, se sentía mal pues había escuchado también toda la conversación, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentía Yoh más cuando tantas cosas dichas por los muchachos parecían e irrefutables dadas las circunstancias, para nadie era un secreto la nueva cercanía entre Anna y Jake, pues ya no parecían ser simples rumores.

Yoh decidió salir y esperar a Anna fuera del onsen, no sabía cuanto tardaria, pero definitivamente tenía que salir de alli algún día, tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar tantas cosas; no podía negar el temor que recorría ya que sabía como irían de seguro las cosas, pero se había prometido a si mismo que la enfrentaría, así No viviría más con tantas preguntas sin responder.

Pasaron casi 3 horas cuando sus compañeros y compañeras empezaron a salir de la edificación, eso incluía también a Jake, quien con una gran y molesta sonrisa se detuvo junto a Yoh mirando a los demás salir.

-te perdiste de un muy buen día- comentó Jake al castaño

El shaman pareció no determinarlo en absoluto, sólo siguió mirando a la puerta de salida de las chicas, casi que en ese momento salió Anna con sus cosas pero acompañada de dos mujeres más una empleada y la dueña del onsen, quienes le platicaban a la chica como había salido todo, en general el resumen del día y de cómo había quedado el sitio tras la visita del grupo.

-... se usaron todas las áreas comunes, sólo un pequeño grupo decidió pagar extra por su parte por paquetes especiales, he aquí la lista...- comentaba una de las mujeres.

Anna por su parte parecía tener su total atención en ellas, aún así no pudo evitar notar a los dos muchachos que parecían esperarla frente a la puerta dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a lo cual Jake simplemente sonrío mientras que yoh la miro con algo de duda.

-Está todo en orden preguntó?- Jake acercándose a la chica y a las dos mujeres.

Las dos mujeres le dirigieron una mirada mientras Anna parecía comprobar los documentos que le habían entregado, rubia sin apartar la mirada de éstos la rubia simplemente dijo - Jake Wart, nuestro tesorero-

La encargada del onsen en simplemente respondió estamos haciendo un conteo total de las cosas que se usaron y mirando que todo se encuentre en orden para entregarles un paz y salvo.

-ummm Parece ser que faltan unas cuantas yukatas y toallas si quieres adelántate yo me encargaré de esto- dijo la rubia a Jake.

-neeee, está bien puedo quedarme contigo a solucionarlo al fin y al cabo también sería mi problema como tesorero tener que reponer el dinero-

-bien- asintió la chica entrando de nuevo al sitio seguido por las otras dos mujeres.

\- Será mejor que te marches a Asakura quién sabe qué tanto tardemos en esto- dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa y entrando tras las mujeres.

Yoh miraba con insatisfacción y algo de molestia la puerta recién cerrada frente a él, en verdad qué tan difícil era conseguir un solo momento del tiempo de Anna?

Anna y Jake se quedaron sentados en la recepción mientras las mujeres volví a nacer el conteo general de las cosas.

\- y bien, que tal la pasaste el día de hoy?- preguntó el muchacho a la rubia.

\- no estuvo nada mal... Gracias por el detalle - dijo con su típica frialdad la chica.

-jeje, no fue nada es lo mínimo que te mereces; Por cierto qué tal estuvieron las galletas?-

Anna sacó la pequeña caja de su maleta y sin decir nada simplemente le ofreció una, que el chico aceptó gustosamente.

-mmmm- saboreó el chico- están buenas pero definitivamente las tuyas eran mejores-. La chica rió ya que ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo. - tal vez algún día debas enseñarme cómo hacerlas así no tendré que simplemente comprarlas- completó el muchacho.

Luego de que terminara el reconteo y de que buscarán por todo el sitio aparecieron la mayoría de cosas excepto un par de toallas las cuales ya se encargó de pagar de su propio bolsillo, no eran costosas y menos para el además no quería perder más tiempo allí.

\- Parece que nos perderemos la comida- dijo el rubio mirando su reloj cuando salían del onsen - Qué te parece si cenamos por nuestro lado?-

Anna lo pensó por un momento - no recuerdo haber visto muchos sitios de comida por el camino-

\- estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo- respondió con una sonrisa el chico empezando a caminar junto a la sacerdotisa.

Yoh había esperado un poco más después de que Anna y Jake entrarán de nuevo, sin embargo había optado por irse una vez empezó a oscurecer, no sabía cuánto iban a tardar efectivamente Y no era buena idea abordarla mientras estuviera con el rubio.

El castaño esperaba poder encontrarla a la hora de la cena pero tampoco fue así.

-Meilin sabes dónde se encuentra Anna? -preguntó el chico acercándose a la mesa de ésta viendo que había terminado de comer y se preparaba para irse.

-Lo siento Yoh pero no la he visto desde que salimos de el onsen- respondió con algo de disculpa la muchacha.

\- Ella llamó hace un rato- expresó Sotu quién se encontraba presente en la mesa - dijo que se le había hecho algo tarde arreglando unos detalles en el onsen, pero que ya todo estaba bien, además de que como no llegaría a la cena simplemente comería algo de camino con Jake que la acompañaba-

-aaaa ya veo- dijo con algo de decepción el castaño

\- No te preocupes Yoh, ella estará bien después de todo está con Jake- dijo Meilin tratando de animarlo aún así esto sólo hizo que el castaño se pusiera de peor humor y sin decir más se marchara.


	19. Viaje - día 6 - Búsqueda del tesoro

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS CHIC S! SE QUE ODIAN A JAKE JAJAJA PERO TRANQUILOS, YA LE LLEGARA SU HORA... O NO? :P ESTÉN PENDIENTES YA VAMOS MÁS DE LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se reunió para evento del día, una carrera en modalidad de búsqueda del tesoro. Los estudiantes se juntarían en parejas, nuevamente al azar; cada pareja debía cumplir una serie de retos y obstáculos para llegar a la meta.

-Creo que seremos pareja hoy- dijo Sotu con amabilidad acercándose a Naoko y mostrándole un papel cuyo numero coincidía con el que tenía la chica

-Suena bien- respondió esta sonrientemente –Y a ustedes, con quien les toco?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a sus compañeras de cabaña, Anna y Meilin, que observaban sus propios papeles y los nombres recién escritos en la pizarra bajo esos números.

-Kirin- dijo con felicidad Meilin –iré con el- dijo empezando a cruzar la multitud

-y tú?- preguntó Sotu a Anna con duda; la rubia apenas dio un leve suspiro, les mostró el papel con su número a la pareja que instantáneamente voltearon a ver en el tablero a quien más correspondía el numero, mientras está caminaba con dirección a su nuevo compañero.

-Me preguntó quién será mi compañero- dijo Manta con duda viendo que la persona no había escrito aun su nombre en el tablero para identificarse. Yoh por su parte miraba la pizarra también pero más que con duda, pareciera que con preocupación.

Los dos chicos salieron de sus propias cavilaciones cuando vieron que la rubia se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Parece ser que qué el destino nos junta nuevamente- dijo la chica llegando a donde el castaño y su pequeño amigo –Manta-

Anna estiró su mano mostrándoles el pedazo de papel que había sacado ella, correspondía al número que había sacado Manta, serian pareja en el nuevo desafío; Manta rió con un poco de temor, ya se imaginaba lo que sería ser pareja con la competitiva rubia y no ganar, tal como había pasado en el reto de capturar la bandera.

-Estoy seguro de que está vez nos irá mejor- dijo el pequeño tratando de animarla a ella y a si mismo.

-Eso espero- respondió con total indiferencia la rubia.

-Y? bien- dijo Anna fijando ahora su mirada en Yoh –quien será tu compañero?-

El castaño miraba con desanimo el papel, no tuvo ni oportunidad de responder por que su ahora compañero se hacía presente.

-Compañeros de cabaña, de equipo y ahora de pareja; me pregunto como más nos unirá el destino?- dijo Jake llegando con un temple casi que aburrido, el tampoco estaba emocionado de haber sido emparejado con Yoh.

Ninguno tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más ya que uno de los profesores retomo la palabra. – Muy bien muchachos, si ya todos tienen a sus parejas explicaremos las reglas del juego; el juego consta de tres fases: En la primera fase cada pareja deberá resolver una serie de adivinanzas o acertijos que los llevaran a diferentes sitios alrededor del campamento, si logran resolver las pistas y llegan al lugar indicado, encontraran una pieza de rompecabezas como esta, –dijo el hombre mostrando un ejemplo – tomen una por acertijo, ya que las necesitaran para la segunda fase en donde tras reunir las piezas se enfrentaran a una pista de obstáculos en donde al final encontraran donde encajar las piezas que recogieron y las faltantes para formar un mapa que los llevara a la tercera fase y final del recorrido. Todo el recorrido deberán llevarlo a cabo atados a su pareja por un corto laso –explicó el hombre mostrando uno de los lasos que tenia de largo tan solo unos 80cm, ni siquiera un metro!; mientras otro de los profesores pasaba entregando a cada pareja una cuerda y una hoja con los acertijos- Bien, alguna duda?-

Todos empezaban a atar las cuerdas en uno de sus brazos mientras tanto. Anna y Manta parecían bastante calmados, como si no les importará en absoluto; Yoh y Jake miraban cada uno por su lado esperando que la actividad acabara lo más pronto posible.

-Aaaa lo olvidaba, la pareja ganadora obtendrá una cena gratis el día de hoy en uno de los mejores restaurantes del pueblo; cada uno podrá llevar a otra persona de su elección, ya que somos realistas y sabemos que no todos desean cenar solo con quien fueron asignados al azar para este juego-

Ese último comentario ganó la atención e interés de más de uno.

-Si ganamos, podré invitar a Meilin a comer conmigo, no se vería nada extraño ya que es una de las compañeras de Anna- pensó el pequeño con emoción.

-Si gano el premio obviamente invitaría a Anna, y no solo eso, Yoh como mi compañero estaría allí para ver que lo mío con ella va enserio, y dejaría de una buena vez de infortunar!- pensó Jake con una sonrisa para si mismo

Tanto Anna como Yoh miraron la extraña mirada de sus respectivos compañeros al anunciarse el premio.

\- Bien, si está todo claro en sus marcas, listos, FUERA!- anunció el profesor dando inicio a la competencia.

-Vamos por la victoria!- declaró Manta, sorprendiendo a Anna por su repentino espíritu de lucha – el primer acertijo es "Cien amigas tengo, cien sobre una tabla, pero si no las tocas,  
no te dirán nada"-

Anna ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar mucho en la adivinanza cuando sintió un jalón en su muñeca, era la cuerda que no mantenía unido a Manta.

-Lo tengo! Vamos!- dijo el pequeño apresurándose y haciendo correr a Anna tras de él.

Por su parte Jake esperaba que Yoh leyera el primer acertijo para el leer luego la hoja después. –Bueno ya!?- dijo exasperado el rubio, pues Yoh parecía estar tomándose su tiempo.

-Tranquilízate, es solo un juego- dijo el castaño dándole la hoja al rubio, si tenía tanto afán pues que dedujera él a donde debían ir. Jake tomó con rapidez la hoja y leyó su primera pista "Aliméntame y viviré, dame agua y moriré", Jake miró a su alrededor tres parejas más se habían marchado ya del sitio y en diferentes direcciones, de seguro las pistas eran diferentes o estaban en diferente orden para que ninguna pareja simplemente siguiera a la otra.

-Claramente la pista habla de fuego- dijo Jake pensativo –umm un sitio con fuego? la cocina, una chimenea?...-

-La fogata- dijo Yoh pasivamente causando que Jake lo mirara con asombro, que el castaño lo había deducido antes que el?, no lo creía, pero si no podía ser una cocina por que como estudiantes no tenían permitidos entrar a esta, y hasta donde sabia en ninguna parte allí había una chimenea, lo mejor seria intentar con el sitio que había dicho el castaño.

-Bueno que esperas! Vamos- dijo Jake jalando a Yoh y empezando a correr

Anna corría junto a Manta hasta que llegaron al gran comedor, sin perder un segundo el pequeño se dirigió ante un gran piano que había en la esquina de la habitación.

-Por supuesto, se referían a un piano- dijo Anna viendo el enorme instrumento

-Este es el único que he visto acá- dijo el pequeño buscando una de las piezas del rompecabezas alrededor –acaso crees que se refirieran a otro?-

-No lo creo- respondió Anna siguiéndolo de cerca ya que estaba amarrados- no creo que haya otro-

Manta parecía ansioso buscando la pieza, cosa que llamo la atención de Anna, era extraño ver al pequeño tan ansioso.

-De verdad quieres ganar esto no es asi?- dijo la rubia deteniéndose en seco, ya que Manta la había hecho rodear al menos 6 veces ya el piano

Manta se mantuvo de espaldas sin mirar a la chica, aunque Anna era su amiga y alguien en quien confiaba totalmente, no era fácil admitirlo –Si, quiero ganar para poder invitar a comer a… alguien en especial a comer-

La rubia sonrió ante la declaración del pequeño, probablemente se trataba de Meilin para ella que lo conocía era bastante obvio que el pequeño tenia interés en la chica.

-Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder- repuso Anna parándose frente al gran piano y abriendo la tapa superior – vamos por la segunda pieza- dijo sacando la primera y entregándosela a Manta.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí Yoh y Jake llegaron al sitio donde había sido la fogata unos días atrás, el sitio se veía diferente a la luz del día, ninguno pudo evitar sentir el sabor amargo que les había dejado la noche que habían pasado allí.

Jake buscaba rápidamente la pieza del rompecabezas mientras Yoh tan solo se dejaba llevar por el y por los recuerdos de esa noche.

-Hey! Hey!- llamó Jake la atención de Yoh jalando un par de veces con fuerza la cuerda que los unía –te importaría poner algo de atención o ayudar en algo-

Yoh lo miró con aburrimiento y como si en algo le importara –si, si estoy buscando- simulo mientras miraba alrededor

Jake dio un largo y aburrido suspiro mientras buscaba entre los troncos que habían servido de sillas días atrás –si no vas a ayudar al menos trata de no ser una carga- dijo Jake viendo de medio lado como Yoh volvía a distraerse

-emmm, lo siento solo… me distraje-

-Estas bastante distraído hoy, podría decirse que más de lo normal-

Yoh no dijo nada, sentía que llevaba distraído ya bastante tiempo, más específicamente desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Jake dio un cansado suspiro, detuvo su búsqueda y miró al castaño de frente –Mira Yoh créeme que esto –señalando la cuerda que los unía – no me hace más feliz que a ti, pero no solo por eso nos vamos a rendir así como así-

-No se a que te refieres jiji- dijo con una fingida sonrisa el castaño y tratando de retomar la búsqueda, aun así apenas se giro sintió la cuerda tensarse nuevamente, Jake no se había movido ni un centímetro, estaba parado solo mirándolo

-Claro que si, yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas- dijo con total franqueza el rubio

Yoh había intentado llevar las cosas en paz, tal vez la franqueza y honestidad serian la forma, al fin y al cabo fingir que todo estaba bien entre el y Jake estaba volviéndose muy cansado.

El castaño asintió con tranquilidad y dijo –Es imposible agradarle a todo el mundo-

-Asi es, pero este no es el caso, esto es algo personal… esto es respecto a Anna-

Yoh estaba mudo ante la forma tan directa de hablar de Wart, al castaño no le agradaba el rubio por las claras intensiones del chico para con Anna, pero no estaba seguro del por que Jake parecía pensar de la misma manera, que sabia Jake de su relación, bueno ex relación con Anna?

-ummm si- dijo Yoh con sencillez pero seriedad – no me gustan tus intensiones para con ella-

-Debe ser porque tu mismo tienes algunas intensiones que pueden verse afectadas por las mías-

-Tal vez-

Intensiones? Que acaso lo que tenia Yoh con Anna aun eran intensiones?, el castaño solo sabia dos cosas, la primera quería aclarar las cosas con Anna, asi no viviría con dudas; y la segunda, de una u otra forma Anna ya habia decidido, terminar el compromiso, permitir la cercanía y atenciones de Jake, tener una intensión para con la rubia era bastante irrisorio, en ese aspecto podía decir que lo único que se cruzaba entre Jake e Yoh eran sus sentimientos por la chica y no intensiones como lo planteaba el rubio.

-Estoy seguro que así es- estableció Jake –y déjame decirte que no me importa, al fin y al cabo yo voy a ganar- dijo de manera vanidosa

Yoh se sintió un tanto enojado no solo por la forma en que hablaba Jake sino por las palabras escogidas. –Ganar?, no es como si fuera un juego y definitivamente ella no es solo un premio-

-No uno que tu merezcas al menos- respondió con algo de risa Jake –sea como sea, espero que aceptes los resultados y la dejes en paz-

Para Jake el tenia todas las de ganar, Anna ya no hablaba o si quiera se acercaba a Yoh, la misma chica le habia dicho pocos días atrás que si bien algo había sucedido con el castaño, ella no permitiría que ese algo interfiriera en su futuro, además entre ellos dos estaba seguro que era el único que tenia asegurada al menos la posibilidad de una oportunidad, que cada vez parecía más cercana y real.

Las palabras de Jake eran duras, pero eran exactamente lo que Yoh también pensaba, fuera lo que fuera que quisiera la rubia el lo respetaría, su felicidad era más importante que la de el, nunca buscaría arruinársela.

-Las cosas serán como ella quiera que sean, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Yoh dando por terminada la conversación.

Los chicos avanzaron en la búsqueda, así como Manta y Anna que se dirigían a la siguiente de sus pistas.

\- "Entra el estudioso, nunca el holgazán; buscando libros que allí encontrará"… estoy seguro de que se trata de la biblioteca- dijo Anna entrando al sitio con Anna

La biblioteca era pequeña, tenía tan solo 4 pasillos por lo que –No debe ser difícil encontrar las piezas aquí- expresó la rubia – solo debemos buscar pasillo por pasillo- dirigiéndose al primero seguida de Manta.

Iban en llegando al tercero, cada uno escaneando con sus ojos el librero de su lado cuando –Bu! Te asuste- dijo Jake apareciendo frente a Anna, el chico estaba haciendo lo mismo pero había empezado desde el pasillo opuesto, bueno el e- Yoh!- exclamó feliz manta al ver a su amigo –Como va la búsqueda?-

-Jiji bien, supongo- respondió el castaño

Anna apenas y les dedico una mirada a los dos chicos recién llegados y dijo –Será mejor apresurarnos Manta-

-Es cierto- dijo Jake con una gran y picara sonrisa –entre más rápido uno de los dos gane, más rápido podremos repetir la cena de anoche-

Anna ignoró al rubio, no era mentira que quisiera ganar, pero lo hacía por Manta, no por Jake; tampoco era mentira que habían cenado juntos fuera la noche anterior, pero habia sido solo porque habían salido tarde del onsen, y tampoco había sido nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo para Yoh que estaba de espectador no parecía ser así, otra noche como la anterior en que Jake y Anna salieran juntos quien sabe a dónde y a hacer quien sabe que… que lo olvidará!, si alguien iba a ganar ese premio era el!, claramente también ganaría Jake, que invitaría a Anna, pero al menos el estaría presente y quién sabe si tenía suerte tal vez podría finalmente hablar con la chica.

-Nos vemos en la noche- se despidió picándole un ojo el rubio a la sacerdotisa, la cual solo soltó un largo suspiro y prosiguió en la búsqueda.

Tan pronto encontraron la pieza del rompecabezas en la biblioteca Anna y Manta se dirigieron a donde los llevaba su última adivinanza.

\- siempre cae, y nunca se rompe?- dijo Anna ante una pequeña cascada. La pareja empezó la búsqueda, las cosas se sentían un poco extrañas desde que se habían encontrado a Jake e Yoh en la biblioteca, Manta parecía querer decir algo pero cada vez que estaba a punto de expresarlo simplemente se callaba.

-Pensé que querías ganar esto, será mejor que te concentres- dijo Anna viendo como el chico parecía distraído nuevamente

-emmm si… si… es solo que- Tartamudeo el pequeño pasando pesadamente y armándose de valor – Anna, tu también quieres ganar para poder salir con Jake?-

Anna se detuvo en ese momento como si le hubiera caído un baldado de agua fría, permanecía de espaldas al pequeño totalmente inmóvil.

-Por qué dices eso?- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica

Manta temía por su vida, sabia mejor que meterse en los temas personales de la chica, pero ya se la había jugado. –Tú sabes porque lo digo, lo que dijo Jake antes, los rumores, el hecho que cada vez parecieran ser más ciertos-

La chica seguía de espaldas, pero aunque no viera la cara de Manta podía sentir la seriedad con la que hablaba el pequeño; por el otro lado Manta no podía ver el rostro ni leer las expresiones de Anna, no que fuera algo fácil ni viéndola de frente. El silencio entre ambos comenzaba a pesar hasta que – pensé que sabias mejor que creer en todo los que oyes- dijo Anna con indiferencia.

-Lo sé, lo digo más por lo que yo mismo veo; en verdad estás interesada en Jake?, que hay de Yoh?-

Anna sentí a su enojo resurgir, había intentado alejar a Yoh de sus pensamientos desde el día de la fogata, era difícil, pero solo asi tenía un mejor control sobre sus sentimientos lastimados.

-Que hay de él?, además que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-

Manta no sabía que tanto decir, claramente con solo haber abierto su boca ya había hablado de más.

-Solo digo, que no debe ser fácil ver a la persona con la que estuviste por tanto de repente con alguien más-. Anna dio un largo suspiro, si alguien lo sabía bien era ella. -Si las cosas van enserio con Jake, tal vez deberías hablarlo antes con Yoh-

Ann giró lentamente a mirar al pequeño, le parecía una total impertinencia de su parte!, pero cuando lo tuvo de frente no pudo ver más allá de la notoria preocupación en su cara, asi que tratando de tranquilizarse lo mejor que pudo respondió -Se que lo dices porque te preocupas por él, yo también lo hago, aunque ya no sea de la misma manera; y aun así créeme cuando te digo que lo que yo haga o no en ese aspecto de mi vida no lo afecta ni lo va a afectar en lo más mínimo, después de todo por algo el rompió el compromiso-

Manta miró con duda y algo de tristeza a la rubia –No solo es preocupación por el sabes, además dime Anna, lo rompió el o fueron ambos los que lo hicieron?-

Anna se quedó callada en el momento, sabía que formalmente la decisión había sido conjunta, ella así lo había aceptado; pero aun asi ella nunca hubiera querido romper realmente el compromiso, había sido una decisión unilateral de Yoh.

-eso no importa, el punto es que está roto y lo que yo haga o lo que haga Yoh no tiene por que afectar el uno al otro-

La respuesta de Anna no era una satisfactoria, de cierta forma le creaba más dudas de las que le respondía, pero tampoco podía seguir presionando a la rubia ni a su suerte – está bien, solo digo que no estaría demás al menos ya fuera por cortesía hablar el tema con Yoh, al fin y al cabo así como tu misma lo dijiste puede que las cosas entre ustedes ya no sean como antes, pero estoy seguro que el aun asi te tiene un gran aprecio y le gustaría saber lo que sucede en tu vida-

Ambos mantuvieron la seria mirada por unos breves momentos, hablar de ese tema era algo complejo, además no era el momento ni el sitio – lo considerare – dijo Anna girando de nuevo para seguir con la búsqueda – solo te pido dos cosas Manta… deja de armarte ideas que no son… y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-

La rubio siguió caminando haciendo que el pequeño pudiera respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad, había estado cerca, pero la había librado fácil, después de todo nadie se metía en la vida personal de Anna Kyoyama y salía ileso o vivo para contarlo.

Rápidamente Manta y Anna encontraron la última pieza de rompecabezas que necesitaban y se dirigieron a la segunda fase, pista de obstáculos. Una vez que estuvieron allá y vieron el escenario en general supieron que no sería tan fácil, eran la segunda pareja en llegar y la primera, Meilin y Kirin, se encontraban atascados en uno de los obstáculos, el muro de escalar.

Anna dio un largo suspiro, para ella sola la pista no sería mayor reto, pero estando amarrada a Manta, la cosa cambiaba radicalmente.

-Estás listo?- preguntó la rubia

-Tengo otra opción? Jeje- se rió con nerviosismo el pequeño

-No, si es quieres ganar esta cosa-

Pasaron obstáculo por obstáculo, las llantas en el suelo, la baja red por la cual tuvieron que arrastrarse dentro del lodo, el muro de escalar, el pasamanos, la delgada tabla que se sostenía unos metros sobre el agua; solo les faltaba subir y bajar una enorme red para llegar a una plataforma de madera donde se encontraban las demás piezas del rompecabezas y mapa que los llevaría a la tercera fase.

Yoh y Jake llegaron en ese momento y vieron la gran tenacidad del pequeño y la rubia, definitivamente iban por la victoria; Yoh no pudo evitar preguntarse si Anna en verdad hacia todo eso por como Jake decía "tener otra cena con el"; pero eso solo lo incentivo más, no podía permitir que las cosas avanzaran más hasta que el tuviera una franca charla con la sacerdotisa.

-Bien!, hagámoslo!- afirmó el castaño con determinación adentrándose con Jake en la pista.

-wow! Yoh y Jake juntos, serán una dura competencia- exclamó Sotu llegando junto con Naoko –los dos son muy hábiles-

-jeje puede que lo sean por separado- se rió Naoko – pero juntos?-

Tal como lo decía Naoko, Yoh y Jake juntos no parecían poder avanzar en la pista ni medio metro; cada uno jalaba la cuerda para su lado haciendo que el otro cayera o se golpeara, estaban bastante descoordinados, ninguno parecía dispuesto a cooperar con el otro.

-espera!- gritó Jake mientras trataba de avanzar entre el barro bajo la red, Yoh se había adelantado sin notar que la cuerda entre ambos se había atorado, el castaño miró hacia atrás.

-Apresúrate!, pensé que querías ganar- dijo Yoh al rubio

-Quiero hacerlo!, por eso mismo espera!- respondió el rubio tratando de desatorar la cuerda.

Anna y Manta llevaban la delantera, seguidos de Meilin y Kirin, en tercer lugar estaba Jake e Yoh; cuando de pronto- AAAAAA! ANNA!- Gritó Manta llamando la atención del castaño y el rubio.

En lo más alto de la red, casi a cuatro metros del suelo, Manta se balanceaba muy asustado casi que de cabeza pues se había resbalado mientras subían y no solo había quedado colgando del brazo que tenia amarrado al de Anna, sino que su pie se había atorado en la red más arriba.

Anna se sostenía con toda su fuerza de una mano desde lo más alto de la red, si se soltaba de seguro no solo caería ella sino que Manta de cabeza, haciéndose un gran daño.

-MANTA! ANNA!- Gritó Yoh afanándose a llegar a ellos, pero la cuerda que lo mantenía atascado y unido a Jake no solo estaba atorada sino que por el lodo era muy resbalosa para lograr soltar el nudo hasta de su muñeca.

Claro que Jake y los demás también se afanaron a dejar cuanto antes lo que hacían para ayudarlos, pero en contra de toda creencia la rubia hizo como siempre lo imposible al posicionar sus pies en la red de forma que quedaran estancados mientras ella se soltaba de espalda con cuidado y quedando de cabeza desataba el pie de Manta, ayudándolo a nivelarse para que se sostuviera bien de nuevo.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio al ver que Manta y Anna continuaban de forma lenta pero segura hasta la cima, donde con calma retomaron el aliento.

-Te encuentras bien!?- dijo preocupado el pequeño a la rubia, pues sabía que al caer le había causado gran tensión en el cuerpo, especialmente en el brazo de la chica que se encontraba unido al de él.

-Estoy bien, y tú?- respondió la chica con amabilidad y retomando el aliento

Manta solo asintió de forma solemne, se sentía bastante mal de que Anna hubiera podido lastimarse y más por su culpa, además claramente ella lo había salvado de una mala caída.

-Será mejor continuar- dijo la chica sacando las piezas del rompecabezas que habían recolectado

Manta solo la miro por un momento, sabía que aunque Anna no estuviera bien jamás lo diría, además ella era una chica ruda, un percance como ese no debía ser la gran cosa para ella. – Bien, déjame hacerlo a mi- dijo el pequeño poniendo sus manos a la obra con el rompecabezas

Yoh y Jake habían avanzado, ahora se encontraban de segundas ya que Kirin y Meilin habían tenido también un pequeño percance; los dos chicos se encontraban pasando la tabla sobre el agua cuando –Parece que Anna y Manta están bien, que bueno, no quería que se arruinara la cita de esta noche- comentó Jake jactanciosamente.

Yoh quien iba atrás no pudo simplemente dejar pasar el comentario, de forma que sin pensarlo mucho o casi que nada jaló de la cuerda que los unía haciendo que Jake perdiera el equilibrio cayendo dentro del agua, y por consiguiente arrastrando a Yoh con él.

-PFFF- Escupió Jake el agua que había entrado en su boca- QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?- Le reclamó al castaño

-Ups, jiji creo que perdí el equilibrio- dijo Yoh con tranquilidad

-Si claro- bueno apresúrate o nos van a alcanzar

-Eso que importa, Anna y Manta van a la cabeza y de seguro van a ganar- dijo con ironía el castaño, el también quería ganar pero no había podido contener su impulso- aunque bueno si ellos ganan quien sabe si efectivamente tengas hoy tu cita, es decir podrían invitar a cualquier otro, hasta a mi-

Jake miró de mala gana al castaño, sabía que ese tropiezo no había sido un mero accidente, y esa provocación tampoco lo era, por que en verdad, no que Anna fuera a invitar a Yoh a salir si ganaba, pero tampoco podía estar 100% seguro de que lo invitaría a él.

-Solo apresúrate quieres- dijo Jake levantándose para volver a intentar el mismo obstáculo.

Aun así tal como Yoh lo había previsto Manta y Anna completaron con rapidez el mapa, siguieron el camino demarcado y ganaron la competencia.

-QUE BIEN! LO HICIMOS!- Dijo con emoción el pequeño, mientras el y la rubia esperaban a que llegaron los demás competidores.

-Así es- dijo sonriendo con disimulo la chica al ver tan feliz al pequeño –y estoy segura de que Meilin estará muy emocionada con la invitación-

El pequeño se sonrojo de sobre manera – jejeje, tu… sabias que era ella a quien quería invitar?, pero como?!-

-Llámalo un sexto sentido- dijo Anna sonriendo y burlándose levemente

-JIJI Bueno, pero ese ya sabia que lo tenias, solo no sabia que también servía para eso- devolvió la broma Manta. –Bien y tu a quien quieres invitar?- dijo ahora con expectativa

Anna pudo responder nada porque en ese momento llegaban Sotu y Naoko, seguidos de cerca por Jake e Yoh.

-AAA! Y todo el esfuerzo que le pusimos!- se quejó Naoko

-jeje, al menos fue divertido- dijo Sotu retomando el aire, habían llegado de segundas

Jake e Yoh simplemente llegaron y tan pronto y como pudieron soltaron el agarre que los unía.

-Felicidades- felicito Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa a Anna y Manta

-Gracias Yoh!- dijo con emoción el pequeño –estuvo duro a decir verdad jeje-

-Aun así hiciste un gran trabajo jiji-

Otros grupos empezaron a llegar y a felicitar a los ganadores, pero entre los llegados aparecieron Kirin con Meilin a cuestas en su espalda.

-Que sucedió?- preguntó afanado Sotu acercándose al chico

-tuvimos un pequeño tropiezo jeje- dijo con inocencia Kirin

-Si, ahora que lo pienso ustedes iban casi que de primeras- dijo Jake acercándose también

-Es mi culpa, tropecé en uno de los obstáculos y me lastime el tobillo- dijo con apenada Meilin en la espalda de su compañero

-No, es mi culpa por dejar que siguieras asi, estoy seguro que por no retirarnos a que te revisaran en el momento de puso peor- se culpo Kirin

-Lo mejor será llevarla cuanto antes a la enfermería- interrumpió Anna –a lo mejor que no es más que un pequeña torcedura - dijo mirando con tristeza a Manta, el pequeño se había esforzado tanto para invitar a salir a Meilin y ahora eso!

-déjame ayudarte- ofreció Sotu a Kirin , que se veía muy cansado.

-muchas gracias- respondió entregándole a la chica –lo siento Meilin-

-No te preocupes Kirin, mejor descansa; y muchas gracias por preocuparte- dijo con su amabilidad de siempre la chica y sin más se fue junto con Sotu y Anna de camino a la enfermería.

Todos empezaron a retirarse del sitio, muchos estaban cansados y necesitaban un baño y reposo. Yoh y Manta pasaron por la enfermería, ya que Manta quería invitar a salir esa noche a Meilin, aun así lo que parecía ser un golpe era en realidad un delicado esguince, la chica necesitaba reposo.

-Lo siento Manta- dijo Yoh mientras lo acompañaba a su cabaña –me imagine que si ganabas invitarías a comer a Meilin-

-Si, ese era el plan- dijo con desanimo el pequeño

La noche pintaba mal para los dos chicos, Manta no podría salir con Meilin e Yoh ya se imaginaba que Anna había invitado a Jake.

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarme y descansar- dijo con pesadez el pequeño, su animo había quedado deshecho. Yoh miró con tristeza a su amigo estaba a punto de asentir a lo dicho por el, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta de algo…-NO! No puedes quedarte y dejar pasar la cena!-

Manta miró con duda al castaño, se había exaltado demasiado, que le sucedia?

-Pero, no tengo ganas de ir, no tengo con quien…- dijo el pequeño

-Jiji si es por eso yo iré contigo-

Manta observo con aun mayor duda a su amigo, que estaba loco?

-No lo se Yoh, no sería algo un tanto extraño?-

-jiji no veo por qué, dijeron que podían invitar a quien quisiera, no tiene por qué ser una cita, puede simplemente tu mejor amigo-

-jeje tal vez- dijo dudando Manta

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos

-Es posible que Anna invite a Jake sabes- soltó Manta sin más, le preocupaba llevar a Yoh y que eso pudiera afectarlo.

-…-

-…-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces eso no te importa, o es por eso que quieres ir?- preguntó el pequeño

Yoh sabía que era su única razón para ir, pero era difícil de explicárselo así fuera a Manta – Solo digo que si quieres puedo ir contigo, independiente de con quien vaya Anna-

Manta no quería presionar el tema, su amigo debía saber lo que hacía, de seguro podría manejar el hecho de ir a comer estando allá Anna y Jake.

-¿Estás seguro?- recalcó el pequeño

\- JIJI por que no?, será como en los viejos tiempos- dijo una fingida sonrisa

-Pero con Jake- estableció el pequeño

-Si es lo que Anna quiere…-

Manta lo pensó por un momento más, parecía ser que Yoh estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier decisión que tomará la chica con tal de permanecer aunque fuera en parte de la vida de ella.

-Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos a la hora de la cena- dijo Manta despidiéndose de Yoh y entrando a su cabaña.

Por su parte Jake se sentía algo inquieto, faltaba menos de 2 horas para la hora de la cena y Anna aun no se había presentado a invitarlo. Que acaso invitaría a alguien más? A quien?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta, el chico se levantó de golpe a atender.

-Yo voy!- anunció acercándose a la puerta, de seguro seria Anna! al fin!; pero cuando abrió la puerta su animó decayó nuevamente –Naoko?-

-Hola Jake, vine a hablar con Sotu, podría llamarlo-

-Emmm, claro… SOTU!, te buscan en la puerta- dijo el chico alejándose y volviendo a sentarse impacientemente en su cama.

Horas más tarde Yoh y Manta esperaban dentro del auto que los llevaría a su cena merecida cena, Yoh trataba de calmar sus pensamientos, dentro de poco estaría en un auto junto Jake y con Anna, de seguro muy juntos, y muy cordiales entre ellos; empezaba a pensar en verdad que tan buena idea era, pero luego de recordar el infierno de la noche anterior al no saber dónde estaba la chica en la cena y más cuando se entero que estaba con Jake afuera… no, no, podía ser malo pero definitivamente no lo peor.

La puerta del auto se abrió cortando los pensamientos del castaña y llamando la atención de Manta.

-Hola!- saludó Sotu entrando al auto

-Sotu?- exclamó con sorpresa y emoción Yoh!, definitivamente si iba Sotu era porque Jake no iría, y por consecuencia Anna no lo había invitado. Sin embargo seguido de Sotu entró Naoko.

-Hola! Muchachos! Listos para una gran cena!- expresó con emoción la chica

Yoh y Manta se miraron entre ellos como compartiendo su duda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus dos compañeros.

-Es pero que no les importe pero Anna me cedió su premio y decidí invitar a Sotu- aclaró Naoko

-Emm, no para nada!, ambos son una gran compañía jeje- dijo Manta llenando el silencio ya que Yoh parecía sorprendido aun.

-Bien, entonces vámonos!- dijo Sotu al conductor para que arrancara.

Mientras tanto Anna se encontraba sentada en su cabaña leyendo algo, cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

-Yo iré- dijo parándose y yendo a la puerta con tranquilidad, tan pronto estuvo frente a está la abrió y allí encontró a un molesto y mayormente sorprendido Jake.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- exclamó sorprendido Jake

Anna lo miró con aburrimiento –Pues que no es obvio, está es mi cabaña-

-Si yo sé que es tu cabaña- dijo Jake como obviándolo –pero me refiero a que si no deberías estar en tu comida?-

-Aaaa eso-

-Si eso!-

Anna miró con molestia al muchacho, quien demonios se creía que era para hablarle así!

-No que tenga por que dar explicaciones pero simplemente decidí no ir, no tenía ganas, y si eso es todo- dijo la chica empezando a cerrar la puerta en la cara del muchacho

-No, claro que no! espera- interrumpió Jake poniendo su pie e impidiendo que le cerrara totalmente.

-Qué?! ¿Qué más quieres?- exclamó con enojo la chica mirando como el pie del chico se encontraba ahora atrapado pero impidiendo el cierre total de la puerta.

-Por qué no quisiste ir a la cena?- preguntó casi a modo de reclamó el rubio, causando que el gesto de la rubia indicara lo inapropiado de su intervención ante ella.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe - dijo la chica con ironía y molestia

-Tal vez no- dijo con resignación el muchacho, al fin y al cabo era cierto –pero me interesa- ablandando un poco su semblante.

Anna sabía que Jake pensaba que si ella había ganado lo más factible es que lo invitara a él a acompañarla a disfrutar de la cena, tal vez tenía razón en cierto modo, el la había invitado a comer la noche anterior y había sido bastante atento con lo del tratamiento especial en el onsen; pero aun así, a ella no le nacían ese tipo de gestos, no con ese muchacho.

Cuando Anna ganó la competencia con Manta, la primera persona en su mente para con quien compartir la invitación fue Yoh, pero ella sabía que eso estaba junto a lo imposible.

-Simplemente no me sentía con ganas de ir, además alguien tenía que quedarse y cuidar de Meilin- dijo Anna dejando de presionar la puerta contra el pie del chico.

-Ya veo- respondió un tanto decepcionado el chico –es solo que yo pensé…-

-lo sé- dijo con entendimiento la rubia recostándose contra el marco la puerta –pero nosotros ya cenamos ayer afuera, y no es como si nos perdiéramos de algo-

Jake trataba de entender a Anna, pero sentía que por mucho que el intentara la chica no estaba dispuesta a intentar ni lo más mínimo, aun así debía ser paciente, no había pasado ni una semana desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos.

-ammm ok, bueno me alegra saber que no es que fueras sin mi- dijo alejándose un poco Jake de la puerta

-Ahora dime, si se supone que yo no iba a estar aquí por la cena, y eso tu lo sabías, que haces tú aquí?- cuestionó Anna con duda; a lo cual el chico se sonrojó levemente y empezó a reír.

-Pues jejej a decir verdad- decía el chico rascando su cabeza con una mano –quería saber con quién habías ido y pensé que no habría nadie mejor que Naoko o Meilin para saberlo ya que comparten cabaña contigo-

Anna rió por lo bajo, no sabía si pensar que era dulce o solo patético. –Estás muy mal lo sabes?-

-Solo un poco- respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho –pero no puedo evitarlo-

Anna bajó la cabeza y negó con esta lentamente, el era totalmente un caso perdido.

-Me perdonas?- soltó sin más el chico haciendo que la rubia le devolviera con duda la mirada –por presionar el tema de tal manera- completó Jake ante la mirada dubitativa de Anna

-No lo sé- dijo la chica con cansancio –parece ser que esa es simplemente tu manera de ser, y yo no quiero lidiar con eso-

-Lo entiendo- aceptó con pesadez Jake

-Entonces, al fin te darás por vencido y me dejaras en paz?-

-Ummm… no, tu misma lo dijiste, esa es mi manera de ser- sonrió nuevamente el muchacho –además después de estos días estoy cada vez más seguro de que tengo oportunidad-

-No deberías confiarte tanto- repuso Anna aun con un temple neutro

-La otra opción sería simplemente rendirme y ya, pero eso no va conmigo-

Anna suspiro con pesadez, sería normal sentirse así?, la única persona por la que había tenido sentimientos de ese tipo era Yoh y eso había sido algo totalmente diferente; si tenía que seguir con su vida esperaba hacerlo de la manera correcta, sabía que Jake empezaba a llegarle de una u otra forma, solo que n parecía ser de la forma que ninguno de los dos esperaba, por mucho que se esforzaran.

-Como quieras, estoy cansada me voy a dormir-

-¿Hasta ahora es hora de la cena, qué no vas a comer?- preguntó Jake

-Umm, no lo creo, aunque…- dijo Anna mirando hacia adentro por un segundo –debo ir al comedor por la comida de Meilin y traérsela-

-Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo- ofreció el rubio con amabilidad

Anna miró de nuevo a la chica, estaba dormida, no le gustaría simplemente dejarla sola en caso de que despertará sin siquiera avisarle por que se había ido. -Claro, eso estaría bien-

-No quieres que te traiga algo para ti?-

-No, no tengo hambre; es más si quieres cena tu tranquilo y luego trae la comida de Meilin, al fin y al cabo ella aun está dormida y puede que tarde un poco más en despertar-

-Bien- dijo simplemente el chico retirándose bajo la mirada de Anna.

En el pueblo Manta, Yoh, Sotu y Naoko comían en un hermoso y típico restaurante, después de todo no había sido mala idea ni para Yoh ni para Manta ir, la estaban pasando muy bien, hasta que…

-Entonces Meilin se repondrá pronto, es un alivio- dijo Manta

-Asi es, solo necesita un poco de reposo, por eso Anna decidió quedarse a cuidarla y atenderla en caso de que necesitara algo- explicó Naoko

-Eso fue muy amable de su parte- repuso Sotu –considerando que si ella hubiera podido venir y dejarte en su lugar-

-Eso mismo pensé, es más se lo dije; pero ella me dijo que estaba bien al fin y al cabo ella había salido a comer por aquí anoche-

-aaaa, es cierto, ella y Wart comieron por fuera anoche- recapacito Sotu –bueno entonces no está mal que aprovechemos jeje-

\- Tal vez no seamos los únicos- dijo con una sonrisilla la chica- ahora que lo pienso ella sabía que te iba a invitar a ti, lo que significaba que si Yoh y tu están acá, su cabaña queda a total disposición de Jake-

Los tres muchachos la miraron con duda, como tratando de unir los puntos en lo que Naoko decía.

-Ayyy! No me van a decir que no se han dado cuenta!- dijo con ironía la chica

-¿Cuenta de qué?- dijo inocentemente Sotu

-De lo que pasa entre Anna y Jake- expuso Naoko –Vamos chicos, todo el mundo lo sabe!

-Aaaa eso- Respondió Sotu tomando más agua –no lo sé, una cosa es lo que parece y otra lo que en realidad es-

-Que inocente eres Sotu- se burló la chica- en todo caso si lo que parece es, no creo que Sotu y Anna desperdicien tal oportunidad-

Yoh y Manta se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el comentario de la chica, que acaso Anna y Jake no habían ido para aprovechar y….

-No digas estupideces Naoko- dijo Sotu de golpe- así las cosas que parecieran fueran Anna no haría algo asi, es decir, estamos en un paseo escolar, donde las chicas no pueden entrar en las cabañas de los chicos; y si no fuera solo eso ella y Wart ni siquiera tienen una relación formal como para…-

Jake ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase sin sonrojarse con intensidad –definitivamente no…-

Naoko rió por lo bajo, Sotu era tan tierno e inocente

-Y ustedes que creen?- dijo dirigiéndose a Yoh y Manta –si alguien conoce bien a Anna aquí son ustedes dos o no?

Manta estaba totalmente atónito, no tanto por que creyera lo que planteaba la chica, sino porque si Anna se enteraba que alguien hablaba de ella de tal manera, no quería ni imaginarlo. Yoh sentía un gran vacío por dentro, pensar que Anna salía con alguien era algo duro, pero pensar que llegaría algún día a …hacer eso, no… nunca! Eso no podía ser!

De vuelta en el campamento Anna había vuelto a concentrarse en su libro, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos de que Jake se hubiera marchado cuando alguien tocó de nuevo la puerta.

-Y ahora qué?- pensó con molestia la chica y parándose a abrir de una vez

-Servicio a domicilio!- exclamó Jake desde afuera sosteniendo algunos recipientes con comida

-amm?- Anna miró su reloj –pensé que tardarías un poco más mientras comías-

-Neee, preferí pedir todo para llevar y comer aquí contigo-

Anna lo miró con molestia –Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, va en contra de las reglas-

-Bien, entonces comeré aquí en la puerta, así no las estaré rompiendo técnicamente-

Jake entregó algunos de los recipientes a la chica, se sentó en las escaleras y empezó a comer; Anna lo miró con algo de duda, el chico no hacía más que crear situaciones y presionar.

-Eso no va a funcionar y lo sabes-

-emm, solo pensé que tal vez hoy comeríamos juntos después de todo- dijo el chico aun comiendo y sin mirarla

-te dije que hoy no comería- dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta y entrando a la cabaña, ese muchacho, si que era una molestia.

-Anna?- llamó Meilin que acababa de despertarse

-Meilin, como te sientes?-

-Bien, creó- dijo la chica bostezando y estirando los brazos – esos calmantes eran más fuertes de lo que pensé-

Anna rió levemente, la chica estaba bien – Tienes hambre?, es hora de la comida-

-Claro, aunque no tenías por qué molestarte- dijo sonrientemente Meilin acomodándose en la cama mejor

-No fue una molestia- dijo con tranquilidad la chica sin poder evitar mirar hacia la puerta, la molestia no había sido para ella, sino para Jake

Anna le pasó los empaques a la chica quien los abrió en seguida con expectativa. –Amm, jeje gracias pero creo que esto es demasiada comida para mí-

Anna se acercó nuevamente y vio los recipientes, había doble porción de todo.

-Ummm- expresó la rubia pensativamente mientras retiraba uno de los contenedores

-Por cierto, quien estaba en la puerta hace unos minutos?- preguntó Meilin

-Ummm- la rubia parecía hundida aun en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la pieza, haciendo que Meilin apenas y la mirara con duda mientras comía.

Anna se detuvo de golpe, miró el contenedor en sus manos, dio un cansado suspiro y se dirigió de a la puerta. Meilin veía con interés a Anna, que estaba haciendo la chica?, por qué abría la puerta de repente? A donde iba?, varias de sus dudas fueron borradas cuando vio a un rubio sentado en las escaleras de su cabaña y como su compañera se sentaba sin decir más junto a él a comer.

Luego de los interesantes comentarios de de Naoko, la cena termino rápidamente. Los chicos volvieron al campamento y a sus respectivas cabañas.

-Bien, gracias por la invitación, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte hasta tu cabaña- dijo Sotu a Naoko con amabilidad

-jeje, solo lo dices porque queda al frente de la tuya- se burló la chica

-hey, yo solo trato de ser un caballero, que mi entrada quede a dos metros de la tuya no es culpa mía- respondió Sotu

-jiji que dices Manta, debería llevarte hasta tu cabaña?- dijo a modo de broma Yoh

-jaja, no está bien, de todas formas queda casi que por el camino, asi que no es necesario que te desvíes – respondió Manta –Bueno, fue una buena cena, buenas noches- se despidió el muchacho de los demás tomando su camino

-Buenas noches Manta- se despidieron los demás siguiendo

-Parece que Wart ya está dormido- dijo Sotu viendo que a lo lejos se veían las luces de la cabaña apagada

-Pero Anna y Meilin no- agregó Naoko viendo las luces de la cabaña un poco más a la derecha aun prendidas

Yoh caminaba junto a Sotu y Naoko, cada vez acercándose más a sus cabañas.

-Es mi impresión o la puerta de tu cabaña está abierta- opinó Sotu intentando detallar desde lejos

-Umm, parece que sí, y no solo eso, parece ser que hay dos personas sentadas afuera- dijo Naoko –deben ser Meilin y Anna tomando un poco de aire.

-Deberíamos ir y saludarlas, al menos para que sepan de lo que se perdieron- bromeó Sotu

La mención de la rubia hizo que el castaño se pusiera alerta, podría esa ser al fin su oportunidad de hablar con ella?, empezaba a sentirse cada vez más nervioso por la charla que le esperaba con cada paso que daba, debía organizar sus pensamientos, la charla que tuviera con Anna en ese momento podría definir toda su relación con ella a futuro.

Sin embargo entre más cerca estaban más claro era que las personas sentadas charlando en la puerta de la cabaña de las chicas no eras Meilin y Anna como creyeron en un primer momento. Eran Anna y Jake; tan pronto Yoh lo notó se detuvo.

-Saben estoy un tanto cansado, creo que me iré a dormir de una vez- expresó Yoh con algo de melancolía; Sotu y Naoko asintieron, le desearon una buena noche y continuaron su camino.


	20. Viaje - día 7 - football y festival

Esa noche tal como Yoh lo anunció se fue enseguida a su cabaña a descansar, mientras que Sotu y Jake volvieron al menos una hora después ya que se habían quedado charlando un rato más con las chicas fuera de la cabaña.

A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes se reunieron a desayunar en el gran comedor, ese sería el último día que pasarían completamente allí, pero no por eso los ánimos decaían pues ese día asistirían no solo al tan esperado festival en la noche, sino que antes tendrían un emocionante partido de fútbol entre los chicos de la clase.

Yoh dirigió su mirada a la mesa en que generalmente se sentaba Anna, allí se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando Jake, Sotu y otros compañeros más, pero por ningún lado había señales de la rubia. El shaman soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, ¿ por qué ya no le sorprendía el nunca poder encontrarla?

Anna por su parte gastó gran parte de la mañana y la tarde terminando de arreglar los detalles sobre las entradas de sus compañeros al festival.

-¡Anna por aquí! - gritó Naoko quién estaba sentada junto a Meilin en la primera fila de la gradería, esperando el inicio del juego de fútbol.

-Te guardamos un asiento- dijo amablemente Meilin en cuanto Anna llegó hasta donde estaban ellas.

La rubia tomó su asiento en la mitad mientras miraba hacia el campo de juego, al parecer todos los muchachos iban a participar; los chicos se repartían los petos aleatoriamente para ver en qué equipo jugaría cada uno de ellos; por lo que se podía ver hasta el momento Yoh y Manta jugarían juntos en un equipo, mientras que Jake y Sotu en el contrario a estos.

Rápidamente los equipos escogieron a su capitán, no fue una sorpresa ver que Yoh era el capitán en el suyo y Jake en el de él. El árbitro los convocó en la mitad de la cancha en donde Yoh y Jake se vieron forzados de acuerdo a las costumbres del juego a darse un no muy cordial apretón de manos antes de iniciar.

-Que gane como siempre el mejor- dijo Jake con una sonrisa petulante mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Yoh. El castaño no dijo nada, simplemente devolvió el apretón mirándolo con escepticismo.

El árbitro anunció el inicio del juego con el pitido de su silbato y sin más el partido comenzó.

Decir que era un juego reñido era poco, Yoh y Jake daban su mayor esfuerzo en la cancha, ninguno quería dejarse ganar del otro.

\- Rápido Manta! a tu derecha!- gritó Yoh corriendo hacia el y pasándole el balón

Manta daba lo mejor de si ya que podía ver la seriedad de su amigo en el juego, aún así era casi que imposible mantenerle el paso a el castaño y el rubio; Jake había interceptado el pase y ahora tenía el balón en su posesión.

-Demonios- siseo Yoh yo por lo bajo y empezando a ir tras el rubio.

En las gradas la mayoría de chicas gritaban con emoción, el partido era bastante excitante; el grupo se dividía básicamente en dos: las fanáticas de Yoh y las fanáticas de Jake; y en la mitad de toda esta locura se encontraba Anna simplemente mirando con escepticismo como se desarrollaba el juego.

-VAMOS YOH!, VAMOS MANTA!- gritó Meilin desde su silla.

-VAMOS JAKE! VAMOS SOTU!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y levantándose Naoko.

Por mucho que Yoh y su equipo intentaron detener a Jake, este llegó a la portería y anotó el primer gol del juego.

-Y ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE!- grito Jake con emoción mientras varias chicas en las gradas celebraban la anotación de el rubio, quien sin perder ni un segundo se acercó a estas y llegando frente a donde se encontraba Anna, tomó parte de su peto acercándolo a su boca con su puño y y luego lo alejó como haciendo un saludo con este a Anna - Ese fue por ti Kyoyama!- anunció frente a las graderías con una pícara sonrisa el rubio antes de volver al juego.

Las expresiones de emoción y ternura no se hicieron esperar.

-AWWW Qué romántico! Wart te dedicó su gol! - dijo emocionada Meilin a la rubia.

-Son tan lindos! y hacen tan bonita pareja!, ¿Cuando piensan formalizar finalmente las cosas!?- expresó Naoko.

Anna sentía como todas las chicas a sus espaldas hablaban de ella, y la mirada de varios de los chicos en la cancha posándose sobre ella también, le fue imposible no sonrojarse, no ante el hecho sino ante lo que esto había generado.

\- Vaya, nunca había visto Anna tan apenada- dijo Sotu cuando Jake volvía junto a él.

\- Fue un buen movimiento Wart- dijo otro de sus compañeros de equipo felicitándolo - no me refiero solo a la anotación, sino a hacer a todos saber oficialmente lo que hay entre tú y Kyoyama-

-Vaya, Wart si que es bueno en el fútbol- expresó kirin acercándose a Yoh -definitivamente es de Alemania-

El castaño parecía no determinar lo que sucedía a su alrededor o al menos no con el juego, su mirada estaba fija al otro lado de la cancha, más exactamente en la cara sonrojada de Anna; la conocía bastante bien y veía lo mucho que se esforzaba por disimularlo.

En ese momento algo dentro de Yoh despertó, no sabía si había sido la acción de Jake, el sonrojo de Anna, las palabras de los demás al respecto o simplemente había tenido ya más que suficiente, pero el chico se sentía ahogado por la ira y la frustración, cosa que fue más que obvia entre más avanzaba el juego.

Yoh nunca había sido una persona violenta o competitiva, pero ese día esa teoría se daba por desechada; el castaño jugaba al ataque, cometía una falta tras otra. Tanto su equipo como el contrario empezaban a temer el tan sólo acercarsele, bueno todos excepto una persona, Jake, quien jugaba con la misma intensidad que el castaño.

En un momento Yoh se encontraba muy cerca de la portería, si seguía así de seguro conseguiría meter un gol; sin embargo su estrategias se vio truncada por la intervención de Jake, qué viendo que nadie podría detenerlo hizo que Yoh sufriera un traspié y cayera con fuerza.

-YOH!- dijo Manta con preocupación acercándose a ver si su amigo se encontraba bien.

Por su parte Sotu también se acercó y ayudó a Jake a levantarse ya que éste también había terminado en el suelo. -Que demonios fue eso Wart, este es un partido amistoso!- dijo con reproche.

Sin embargo apenas Jake se levantó lo primero que vio fue como Yoh se levantaba lentamente con ayuda de Manta y luego empezaba a dirigirse directamente hacia él. El ambiente daba para una pelea, todos en la cancha lo presentían desde que Jake había metido el primer gol, pues la hostilidad entre el y el castaño era casi palpable.

-Tarjeta amarilla y tiro penal- anunció el árbitro situándose a tiempo entre los dos muchachos y evitando una confrontación; los dos se miraron con seriedad entre sí, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a ceder ni siquiera en su mirada.

-Wart, Asakura más les vale empezar a comportarse- advirtió con seriedad el árbitro pues sabía que no sólo el rubio había estado jugando de manera agresiva. Jake bufo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para que Yoh cobrara su tiro, y pudieran proseguir con el juego. Desde las gradas Anna miraba con extrañeza al castaño, pocas veces había visto un temple como ese en el, desde su punto de vista tanto Yoh como Jake se estaban extralimitando en la fuerza y brutalidad de sus jugadas.

Yoh cobró el tiro penal, logrando conseguir un punto y empatando el juego. El partido prosiguió de la misma manera hasta que llegó a su fin, la puntuación siendo 1 -1, un empate. Se consideró por un momento decidir el ganador a través de tiros penales, sin embargo el árbitro podía ver como todos los jugadores se encontraban exhaustos, había sido un juego bastante duro.

Terminado el juego Yoh se sentó por un momento a respirar y tomar algo de agua, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza sólo que no sabía si se debía a la adrenalina o a la ira, Manta quién también estaba bastante agotado se acercó lentamente a su amigo - Ese fue un juego... mmm...Interesante- dijo el pequeño con duda ya que no encontraba el adjetivo apropiado.

Yoh tan sólo lo miro por un momento, sabía cuánto había presionado al pequeño y en general a todo su equipo, empezaba a sentirse algo culpable por eso. -yo... Lamento si le quite la diversión al juego- dijo el castaño apenado.

-jeje- río suavemente Manta - no está mal ser competitivo, siempre y cuando sea por los motivos apropiados-

No había necesidad de más palabras los dos sabían exactamente a lo que se refería a Manta.

Por su parte Jake se dirigió a su cabaña a tomar un baño, siendo seguido de un muy molesto Sotu. - Qué formas de jugar son esas!? pudiste haber lesionado a alguien!...-

Sotu solo se explayaba en regaños al rubio, quién se sentía como si lo estuviera reprimiendo su padre, el rubio aguanto lo que más pudo hasta que terminó por explotar también -YA BASTA! Sé que no fui el mejor jugador hoy, pero tampoco dejemos de lado qué parte de eso fue gracias a Yoh, yo sólo trataba de darle un poco de equilibrio al juego!-

Sotu se quedó callado por un momento observando la seriedad del muchacho, sabía que en parte tenía razón así que dando por terminado el tema simplemente sentenció- los problemas que tengan con Yoh solucionenlos de una buena vez, ya que esto no se está volviendo cansado sólo para ustedes, sino que para todos los demás-. Dicho esto Sotu prosiguió con su camino.

Por otro camino Anna y Naoko se dirigían de vuelta también a su cabaña a paso lento ya que debían ayudar a Meilin en cada paso a causa de su pie lastimado.

-Ese sí que fue un juego- dijo exaltada Naoko

Anna y Meilin sólo se mantuvieron en silencio pensando al respecto

-Que no lo creen? -

-A decir verdad... yo no lo disfruté mucho- dijo finalmente Meilin -Los chicos no parecían estar divirtiéndose-

-umm para muchos la diversión es simplemente ganar- explicó Naoko - como en el caso de Jake, se nota que es bastante competitivo-

-si, quién nunca pensé que lo fuera y me sorprendió fue Yoh, en un punto podía verse que quería ganar mucho más que Jake- recapacito Meilin pensando en el juego

Anna se mantuvo en silencio todo el recorrido analizando la conversación, su percepción no era muy diferente a las de sus compañeras, y ese no era el problema, el problema era ¿por qué Yoh había actuado así?, no era nada propio de él.

Por su parte Yoh decidió tomar un tiempo a solas para recapacitar acerca de su actitud en el juego, le debía una disculpa a más de uno, pero al único al que se rehusaba a dársela definitivamente era a Jake. Cuando el castaño menos lo notó ya era de noche -el festival- dijo para sí mismo bajándose del árbol en que se encontraba recostado y empezando a correr.

Anna y sus compañeras de habitación habían descansado, se habían alistado y ahora se encontraban en la enfermería esperando por un par de muletas qué le prestarían a Meilin para asistir al festival.

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo Jake llegando al sitio y llamando la atención de las tres chicas que enseguida voltearon a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas ahora?- preguntó la rubia de manera algo hostil

\- Venía a invitarte al festival, pero por ese tono de voz ya no sé si sea tan buena idea- se burló Wart

Anna simplemente rodó sus ojos mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho - Que no ves que estoy ocupada?- respondió la chica mirando a sus compañeras.

-Está bien Anna no te preocupes- dijo con amabilidad Meilin - ve yendo nosotras los alcanzaremos allí-

\- sí- secundó Naoko - además ustedes trabajaron bastante organizando todo esto lo menos que merecen es disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible-

Jake sonrío ante el apoyo recibido por las chicas y les dio una gran sonrisa como agradecimiento. -Vamos?- dijo el rubio ofreciendo su brazo a Anna, quien lo ignoró por completo y empezó su camino al festival seguida de un feliz Jake.

El festival era mucho más de lo que habían esperado, el ambiente, los juegos, la comida, todo era espectacular para el deleite de los estudiantes.

-Yoh! Amigo ¿dónde te habías metido?- exclamó Manta al ver llegar al castaño; Yoh sólo respondió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, ¿Qué dónde había estado?, el castaño había vuelto a su cabaña, se había dado una rápida ducha y luego había ido a la cabaña de Anna en espera de al fin encontrarla y hablar con ella, pero para sorpresa suya la cabaña estaba totalmente vacía. El castaño dio un pequeño suspiro recordando lo sucedido, luego miró a Manta nuevamente dandosé cuenta que este no se encontraba solo, al pequeño estaba en compañía de Meilin, Naoko y Sotu; a quienes cortésmente saludo el castaño.

Las chicas respondieron con amabilidad y una sonrisa, mientras que Sotu con algo de reproche, pues aún seguía molesto por su actitud durante el juego de fútbol.

-¿Y qué tal les ha parecido el festival? - preguntó Yoh tratando de romper el hielo, pues el ambiente parecia un tanto tenso.

-Es muy hermoso!- respondió animadamente Naoko -lo que más me gusta son las luces y los juegos; no puedo esperar para subirme a la gran rueda giratoria!- dijo señalándola.

-Ciertamente es una atracción impresionante y muy especial- apuntó Sotu mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga-algunos dirían que hasta romántica-

-jeje ¿será?- dijo con algo de sonrojo Manta observando de medio lado a Meilin

\- vaya! en ese caso... Sotu deberías subir conmigo?- dijo una feliz Naoko, Sotu sólo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo y asintió, los días que había podido compartir con la chica durante el campamento le habían servido para darse cuenta la extraña pero especial atracción que había entre ellos dos.

-Al menos alguien es correspondido- pensó por un momento Yoh al ver la escena

Por su parte Manta y Meilin también miraban con atención a la gran rueda, Yoh sintió que estaba de más en el sitio por lo cual se excusó diciendo -jiji saben yo tengo que ir a buscar a Annita, ¿por qué no suben ustedes dos?

Manta sonrió en agradecimiento a su amigo pues sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Meilin por su parte asintió ella también tenía muchas ganas de subirse, no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea de que fuera con el pequeño y dulce Manta.

-bien, nos veremos después - dijo Naoko, empezando a arrastrar a Sotu al juego- Por cierto si buscas a Anna, ella a lo mejor se encuentra un tanto ocupada - soltó Naoko con una pequeña risilla.

Yoh miró a la chica con duda, lo que había dicho parecía llevar casi que un doble sentido, pero ¿por qué?

-jeje solo ignórala- repuso Meilin empezando avanzar junto a Manta - solo lo dice porque Anna se encuentra disfrutando del festival con Jake-

Manta le dedicó una preocupada mirada a su amigo, quién tan sólo sonrió y le señaló que siguiera tranquilo. Tan pronto como las dos parejas se perdieron entre la multitud el semblante del castaño volvió a ponerse muy serio, le preocupaba como ya no era para nada extraño el hecho de que Anna se encontrará siempre con el rubio.

En otra parte del festival Anna y Jake disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, o al menos eso parecía; ambos competían en un juego de habilidad lanzando dardos a sus objetivos.

-3,2,1... Fin del juego!- anuncio él vendedor haciendo que la pareja se detuviera en el momento - el puntaje final es 70-65; gana la señorita!-

-En tu cara Wart!- dijo victoriosamente Anna

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo tranquilamente Jake -Entonces el puntaje por el momento es 4-4-

-Disculpa! 4-5! o que olvidas lo que sucedió en los carritos chocones!- dijo con superioridad la sacerdotisa

-Parece que a la que se le olvida es a ti, claramente eso fue un empate!-

Anna lo miró con molestia - jaaa, como sea, en ese caso necesitamos un juego para hacer el desempate, uno en el que no haya lugar a dudas de quién es el vencedor-

Jake rió por lo bajo siguiendo a la chica -Ves te dije qué por mucho que uno lo intente a veces es imposible no enfrascarse en el ambiente y comportarse de manera tan competitiva-

Anna no dijo nada y sólo continuó, diablos! el chico tenía razón, y pensar que toda esa estúpida competencia había comenzado con su reclamo respecto a la forma en que había jugado el partido de fútbol contra Yoh.

-Sólo lo dices para dejar las cosas así porque sabes que vas a perder- refunfuño la rubia

-Para nada! hagámoslo!- dijo con emoción Jake. Definitivamente en ese ámbito ambos eran más que compatibles, los dos eran demasiado competitivos.

Yoh caminaba por el festival tratando de encontrar a Anna, cuando de repente se encontró con una gran multitud. -Vaya ambos son muy buenos!-, - Este es su segundo empate-, - los hubieras visto en los carros chocones era algo aterrador!-,- yo le voy a la rubia!-,- parece que con esta vez lo decidirán del todo- eran algunas cosas que se escuchaban entre el tumulto de gente. Yoh se acercó con curiosidad a mirar qué es lo que tanto observaban todos, para su sorpresa se trataban de Jake y Anna, quiénes competían en un juego muy similar al que él y Anna habían jugado hace tan sólo unos meses en el templo cerca de la pensión.

Los dos rubios iban con todo lo que tenían, esa sería la ronda definitiva; la situación era muy parecida a la que había pasado ella con el castaño meses atrás, el tiempo para disparar se acababa, iban empatados y sólo quedaba un objetivo.

-TIEMPO!- gritó el encargado del juego -El GANADOR ES.. EL SEGUNDO COMPETIDOR- señalando a Jake. La cara de molestia de Anna no se hizo esperar, la rubia arrojó al mostrador con descuido y fuerza el arma de juguete.

-Hey!- se quejó el dueño del mostrador

\- vaya, en verdad no soportas perder - dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa - No se preocupe yo pagaré por los juegos y por los daños que hayamos podido causar-

Yoh vio como Jake pagaba y luego corría detrás de Anna que empezaba a alejarse rápidamente. - ella siempre odiara perder, como es que él no lo entiende- dijo para sí mismo el castaño recordando como hace meses el había tenido la oportunidad de vencerla pero había decidido simplemente no hacerlo, ver una pequeña sonrisa de Anna valía mucho más que su orgullo.

Jake camino junto con Anna en total silencio hasta que estuvieron frente a la sección de comidas. - te gustaría comer algo?- ofreció el muchacho

-Bien- dijo la rubia aún con molestia sentandose en una de las mesas - Probaré las brochetas de cangrejo, las tortas de pescado y cualquier tipo de helado que tengan-

-emmm, bien... No tengo problema en pagar, pero yo gané! no deberías ser tú la que me sirviera a mí?- se quejo el chico

La enojada mirada de Anna hizo que el rubio se asustara y sin decir más fuera a conseguir la comida. Cuando por fin estuvo sola dio un largo y cansado suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Annita?,¿qué acaso no te diviertes en el festival?- dijo Yoh llegando y sentandose frente a ella. Anna levantó su mirada al escucharla llegada del castaño; aunque Yoh tenía su sonrisa de siempre se veía un tanto serio de fondo.

-Sólo estoy algo cansada- contestó la chica

Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- dijo la rubia ganándose una mirada de duda del castaño - ...me refiero a después del partido, definitivamente no fue uno suave- aclaró la chica viendo su cara.

-ammm eso... me encuentro bien, es sólo que me dejé llevar un poco jijiji-

Anna lo miró con duda ¿un poco?, nunca lo había visto actuar así ni siquiera durante el torneo de shamanes.

-Anna ... yo...- enunciaba el castaño con dificultad - llevo algo de tiempo intentando hablar contigo-

La chica lo miró con su típica cara de aburrimiento pero con algo de duda, era su impresión o el muchacho estaba muy extraño?

-¿Hablar de que?-

-Pues veras... yo... yo... yo quiero decirte qu...-

Lastimosamente las palabras del castaño fueron irrumpidas por la llegada de Jake. - interrumpo algo?- dijo el rubio con molestia y poniendo la bandeja con comida entre Anna y Yoh.

Anna sólo siguió observando a Yoh, quién compartía una molesta muy molesta mirada con Jake.

-de hecho si lo haces- dijo hostilmente el castaño - si nos permites quisiera hablar con Anna a solas-

Los dos rubios se sorprendieron por la ferocidad con la que hablaba el chico, él nunca era así; pero no por eso Jake se iba a dejar intimidar. - De hecho- dijo Jake tomando asiento entre los dos- Anna y yo estábamos por comer, si nos permites-

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder su posición, haciendo que la elección recayera en Anna. La chica miro primero al castaño, con esa actitud sentía que casi no lo reconocía, ¿ qué querría decirle que fuera tan importante?, sólo una cosa se le ocurría en su mente y más recordado sus conversaciones anteriores con él, de seguro vendría a esclarecer finalmente el tema de Mimi, más considerando que volverían a Tokio, a la pensión y a su vida normal al día siguiente. No estaba lista para eso.

-Lo que sea tendrá que esperar, trabajé mucho para que estuviéramos en este festival y sólo quiero disfrutarlo- dijo la rubia tomando algo de comida de la bandeja que había traído Jake.

La sonrisa triunfante de el rubio no se hizo esperar, tampoco la cara de insatisfacción del castaño. - ya la escuchaste, es lo que ella quiere- recalcó Jake, Yoh no dijo ni una palabra más y muy molesto se marchó.

Aunque el castaño se hubiera marchado el extraño incómodo ambiente persistía tras su partida, si bien Jake no sabía cuáles eran los temas sin resolver entre Yoh y Anna, sabía el efecto que esto traía sobre ella; asi que hizo su mejor esfuerzo tratando de salvar la noche. El rubio hablaba y hablaba no parecía callarse, eventualmente una que otra de las cosas que dijo lograron captar el interés de Anna.

\- entonces es por eso que tu padre te trajo a Japón- dijo Anna en respuesta a uno de los comentarios del chico.

\- Así es, este siempre fue uno de sus lugares favoritos, sólo que por mucho tiempo no supo si sería capaz de volver aquí-

\- ¿Y porqué no?- preguntó la rubia ganándose un largo suspiro y la respuesta de Jake.

\- porque al parecer aunque sólo le traiga recuerdos, estos son aún muy dolorosos para él; aquí en Japón fue donde él conoció y se enamoró de mi madre-

Anna miró de medio lado al rubio, su semblante era serio pero calmado, en el tiempo que conocía a Jake él nunca había hablado de su madre, lo poco que había escuchado había sido por Jun Tao; es más sólo por ella se enteró de que la mujer estaba muerta.

\- Sabes generalmente no suelo hablar, pensar o compartir mucho respecto a... eso; pero creo que contigo no me molestaría hacerlo- dijo el rubio mirándola y ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa -no sé si ya lo hayas escuchado o leído en alguna parte, pero yo no ...tengo madre-

Anna simplemente asintió dejando que el muchacho continuara.

\- bien, ella murió cuando yo era aún muy joven, en un accidente automovilístico-

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Jake, ella sabía lo que era no tener una madre; aunque claramente eran casos diferentes.

-¿y tú... aún la recuerdas, es decir... a tu madre?

\- ummm, a decir verdad lo que yo más recuerdo de esa época no es a ella, sino el impacto que su muerte tuvo en mi padre; ya que después de eso él se arrojó totalmente al trabajo; pero de cierto modo aún la recuerdo, aunque sea por sonidos, momentos o pequeños fragmentos-

Anna asintió pensando en lo dicho por el rubio, eso debía ser gran parte de la razón por la cual el chico llevaba es estilo de vida tan automata y solitaria. Hubo un leve silencio entre los muchachos hasta que..

-¿la extrañas?-

Jake parecido considerarlo por un momento - supongo, más bien extraño cómo era mi vida antes de todo eso; ya que como te dije lo que recuerdo de ella es poco. En todo caso y y por las circunstancias que fueran, me alegra que papá me haya hecho venir a Japón; al principio yo estuve en total desacuerdo, llevábamos ya 4 años viviendo en Estados Unidos, había sido la mayor cantidad de tiempo que hubiéramos permanecido en un sitio hasta el momento- La rubia no pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que había visto, o mejor dicho escuchado, al chico ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido.- yo no quería tener que iniciar nuevamente en una nueva escuela, y mucho menos intentar hacer nuevos amigos; aún así ahora que lo pienso creo que las cosas no pudieron haber sido mejor- dijo el muchacho tomando lenta y cuidadosamente la mano de la rubia que reposaba encima de la mesa.

Anna apenas y observó su mano bajo la de Jake, conocía un poco al muchacho y sabía que abrirse de tal manera no habías ido del todo fácil para el, así que con delicadeza se soltó del agarre.

-Es más ahora estoy considerando seriamente quedarme aquí después de la graduación,- continuó el muchacho- había hablado con mi padre que una vez terminada la secundaria sería libre de establecerme en donde yo quisiera ya que no quiero que me siga arrastrando detrás de él por todo el mundo; todo este tiempo pensé en que volvería a Estados Unidos e iniciaría allí la universidad, pero ya no estoy tan seguro, creo que Japón podría ofrecerme mucho más-

La cara de Anna se puso bastante seria en ese momento, no le gustaba lo que infería el muchacho con lo que decía y por como lo planteaba -¿No estarás hablando en serio?- preguntó con rudeza la rubia

-¿Y por qué no?, si algo he aprendido hasta ahora es que en realidad no importa donde estés sino con quién, yo podría volver a Estados Unidos, irme a Inglaterra o hasta volver a Alemania, pero estoy seguro que ninguno de esos sitios encontraré alguien como tú-

-Creo que te estás precipitando mucho Jake, tú no me conoces tan bien, y no sólo eso tú y yo...- dijo con algo de duda la rubia.

\- no somos nada- completó sin culpa alguna y tranquilidad el muchacho -lo sé, pero podríamos llegar a hacerlo, claro si tú te lo permitieras, y más seguramente sí yo me quedara en Japón-

Anna no sabía que responder se estaba quedando ya sin excusas.

\- Bueno pero éste no es el momento para hablar más de eso, qué te parece si ahora cerramos este festival con broche de oro?- dijo con una gran sonrisa el apuesto rubio.

\- ¿Ahora qué tienes en mente?- preguntó con duda y algo de temor la muchacha

\- Vamos te lo diré en el camino- dijo el chico parándose de la mesa -y recuerda que me debes algo, ya que yo gané hoy- Anna sintió un gran escalofrío pasar por su espalda, estar en deuda con Jake era en verdad algo de terror.

Poco después los muchachos estaban juntos disfrutando de la vista desde la gran rueda giratoria. - Ves! estar en deuda conmigo no es tan malo como tú crees- se burló el rubio sentado junto a ella.

Anna observaba la bella vista desde el sitio, a decir verdad si no hubiera perdido y quedado en deuda con Jake nunca hubiera accedido a subir allí con el, se hubiera perdido de algo majestuoso e impresionante. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, la rubia bajo lentamente su mirada a la silla, y allí vio como entre ella y el chico sus manos estaba ahora unidas. Anna volteó a mirar la cara de Jake, el simplemente miraba la vista por su lado con una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento la rubia no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que el le había dicho en el primer día en el viaje ' el que no arriesga no gana', definitivamente Jake Wart era el vivo ejemplo y la definición de ese refrán, ya que si alguien lo hubiera dicho hace tan sólo unos días, es más hace unas horas que se encontraría en esa situación con él jamás lo hubiera creído.

Anna pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que habían llegado allí, con ella, con Jake y hasta con Yoh; a decir verdad lo del castaño era lo que más peso tenía siempre en su mente, no podía entender como su vida, sus días, su estado de ánimo y todo lo demás se veían afectados con la sola existencia de este. ¿Sería siempre así?, el recuerdo y el pensamiento del castaño siempre en un rincón de su mente afectando todo lo demás?, ¿ qué pasaría una vez volvieran a Tokio?, ¿ qué pasaría una vez terminada la escuela?, todo parecía muy incierto en ese momento, todo menos...

La chica miró nuevamente su mano unida con la de Jake, dio un pequeño suspiro y sin retirarla o moverse más volteó a mirar la hermosa vista nuevamente, tal vez era hora de empezar a pensar en su nuevo futuro.


	21. Viaje - día 8 - Ultimo día

Yoh se quedó un rato más en el festival, se sentía bastante molesto por lo acontecido, sabía que irse a la cabaña solo sería una forma más de tortura sabiendo que Jake se encontraba con Anna. El castaño se sentó en una de las bancas solo viendo a la gente pasar y divertirse se sentía tan inútil y desesperanzado.

-Yoh, al fin te encuentro- dijo Manta llegando a donde el muchacho

-Manta… pensé que estarías con…-

Manta simplemente negó con la cabeza sentándose junto a su amigo –Ni lo menciones-

El castaño miró con duda al pequeño, se veía casi tan deprimido como él, los chicos estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que… -Sabes… le dije a Meilin… lo que sentía…- dijo el pequeño mirando con atención la rueda giratoria, pues allí era donde todo había pasado. El castaño volteo enseguida a mirarlo, eso era bastante sorprendente, aunque por la actitud de su amigo ya se imaginaba la no tan sorprendente respuesta que había recibido. -…me dijo que solo me ve como un amigo… uno muy querido-

-Yo… lo siento mucho Manta- dijo sinceramente el castaño

-está bien- dijo el pequeño mejorando un poco su ánimo –después de todo creo que desde un principio sabia la respuesta, solo que quería que ella lo supiera-

Yoh no pudo dejar de pensar en lo valiente que había sido Manta, ciertamente mucho más que el, podía ver que aunque su amigo estaba algo triste parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes, tal vez era así por que ya que no viviría preguntándose que hubiera sido.

-estoy listo para ir a descansar, ¿Qué tal tu?- preguntó Manta al castaño

Yoh miró nuevamente la escena del festival ante él, pero esta vez pudo detallar a lo lejos como Anna y Jake subían a la gran rueda giratoria, juntos. El chico dio un gran suspiro, era patético y lo sabía –si, vamos-

Yoh intento dormir tan pronto volvió a la su cabaña, aun así no logró hacerlo sino hasta varias horas después cuando Jake finalmente llegó, asumiendo que eso significaba que Anna ya estaba de vuelta en su cabaña también.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron más temprano de lo usual, debían empacar sus maletas ya que ese día finalmente partirían de vuelta a Tokio. Jake y Sotu parecían bastante animados a diferencia de Yoh.

-Vaya Sotu, te ves bastante feliz, y ya me imagino por qué- comentó con picardía Jake mientras terminaba de empacar su maleta.

-jeje, ¿qué es tan obvio?- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Pues basta tener ojos para notarlo, así como la escenita de ayer, nunca me lo imagine de ti picaron!-

Sotu reía nerviosamente, había tenido el infortunio de haberse topado con Jake y Anna cuando llevaba a Naoko de vuelta a su cabaña, los rubios habían presenciado de primera mano su primer beso con la chica.

-no digas nada!, ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás!- se defendió el muchacho –o que crees que nadie los vio muy acaramelados ayer bajando de la rueda giratoria-

Yoh quien al estar en la misma habitación no podía simplemente ignorar la conversación, se puso mucho más pendiente con ese último comentario, ya que claramente se referían a Jake con Anna.

-Estoy seguro que no estuvieron todo ese tiempo allá arriba solo disfrutando la vista- completó Sotu a modo de burla

Jake rió por lo bajo, si tan solo!?, Anna apenas y le había permitido tomar su mano sin retirarla por primera vez, pero sentía en sí que esa era una victoria. Yoh quien acababa de levantar su maleta para sacarla del sitio, sintió sus puños tensionarse, a qué demonios se refería Sotu!?

-jaja bien lo has dicho, la vista panorámica no fue ni de cerca lo más interesante de estar allá arriba con Anna- dijo Jake con una sonrisa más allá de picara levantando su maleta de la cama para salir.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Sotu sonriendo con tranquilidad y aun empacando sus cosas –me alegra que hayan disfrutado el festival, especialmente Anna-

-No tienes idea de cuánto- dijo con malicia Jake mirando como la ira de Yoh crecía mientras los escuchaba –nos veremos luego, iré a ver como sigue Anna, de seguro debe estar muy cansada después de nuestra … muy especial noche… sin duda la primera de muchas más-

Sotu apenas y alcanzó a levantar la mirada de su maleta, ese último comentario de Jake había sonado un tanto…descontextualizado y…extraño; aun así lo más sorprendente estaba por venir, de la nada Yoh se había arrojado sobre el rubio y empezaba a golpearlo con fuerza.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- se escandalizó Sotu corriendo a quitarle a Yoh de encima, aun así aunque lo intento no pudo alejarlos, ya que ahora Jake insistía en devolver los golpes. -BASTA! ES SUFICIENTE!- Decía Sotu intentando alejarlos y siendo arrojado a un lado mientras continuaba la pelea.

-QUE! TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON QUE HAYA PASADO UNA NOCHE MUUUUUUY ESPECIAL CON MI NOVIA!?- Gritó Jake a Yoh provocándolo

-ANNA NO ES TU NOVIA! Y NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA POR QUE TE ACABO!- Dijo Yoh lanzándose nuevamente al ataque

Los golpes e insultos iban y venían, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, los chicos se encontraban ya bastante malheridos; Yoh quería acabar con Jake, ni siquiera media ya su fuerza. Por más que Sotu intentaba separarlos no podía, así que después de varios intentos y recibir algunos golpes también el, decidió ir por ayuda.

-ASAKURA! WART! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- Dijo uno de los profesores entrando a la destrozada habitación seguido de Sotu, Kirin y Manta, quienes intentaron separarlos nuevamente.

-NO QUE MUY VALIENTE ASAKURA!? ENFRENTA LOS HECHOS DE UNA VEZ, ELLA ES MIA! ANNA KYOYAMA ES MIA!- Gritó Jake burlándose de Yoh una vez los habían separado un poco.

Yoh quien era detenido por Manta y Kirin empezaba a poner más resistencia, estaba a punto de responder y volverse a lanzar a golpes cuando…

-QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!?- Dijo Anna muy enojada en la entrada de la habitación, pues el escándalo se escuchaba hasta afuera.

Tanto Yoh como Jake parecieron calmarse con la llegada de la rubia ya que no oponían resistencia ante el agarre de quienes los contenían. Anna observó con preocupación la escena, casi todo estaba destruido, pero eso no era lo importante, ambos muchachos se veían seriamente lastimados, el que más daño parecía haber recibido era Jake.

La chica contempló al rubio por un momento con detenimiento, le preocupaba no solo su condición sino el que Yoh lo hubiera dejado así, ella no lo había entrenado por años para que hiciera algo como eso. Yoh vio la gran preocupación y el desconcierto de Anna al observar a Jake, eso hizo que todo el enojo que había sentido y lo había llevado a atacar a Jake le diera paso a la decepción, claramente Anna se preocupaba ahora más por Jake, era un estúpido por querer negar la realidad y más a golpes.

El castaño bufo, y soltándose del agarre de Manta y Kirin se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña, pasando a pocos centímetros de Anna sin siquiera mirarla, se sentía, estúpido, avergonzado, tenía que salir de allí.

-ASAKURA!- Gritó el profesor que aun sostenía a Jake –VUELVA ACÁ CUANTO ANTES!

-YOH!- exclamó con preocupación Manta

-COBARDE!- Amenazó con furia Jake

Anna dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir también

-NO ME DIRAS QUE PIENSAS IR DETRÁS DE EL!- dijo con cólera e incredulidad el rubio

Anna miró con frialdad a Jake, no sabía que había pasado y francamente no le importaba, Jake parecía estar bien si aun tenia energía para reclamarle por estupideces, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era…

-iré a ver como se encuentra Yoh- sentenció la rubia saliendo definitivamente del sitio

-ANNA! VUELVE ACA! ANNAAAA!- Podía escuchar la rubia los gritos de Jake ya estando fuera y hasta un tanto alejada del sitio.

Anna camino un poco por el campamento hasta que finalmente encontró a Yoh, exactamente en el mismo sitio que lo había encontrado hace unos días antes de su juego de voleibol. El chico se encontraba sentado en lo alto de un árbol solo mirando el cielo y pensando, era una escena un tanto común, o lo sería si el no se encontrara golpeado, sangrando, con su ropa sucia rasgada y lleno de morados.

La rubia se acercó al pie del árbol y con algo de enojo le exigió –Yoh! Baja acá ahora mismo!-

Aun así el chico no se movió ni dio señales de haberla escuchado en lo más mínimo. –YOH! HABLÓ ENSERIO! BAJA TU TRASERO DE ESE ÁRBOL EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

Aun así, nada. Anna dio un cansado suspiro, el chico tenia suerte de estar herido sino ella no tendría problema en dejarlo así o mucho peor por ignorarla. Ágilmente Anna trepo el árbol llegando en contados segundos a donde el castaño; la chica se sentó en la misma rama junto a el solo observándolo, esperando que dejara de ver el cielo como un idiota y finalmente reconociera su presencia, sin embargo luego de varios minutos de que eso no pasará Anna no pudo esperar más.

-Ouch!- se quejó Yoh al sentir algo que ardía en su mano

-Quédate quieto! Si no quieres que nos caerte del árbol y terminar peor-

Yoh miró con duda a la chica que parecía estar determinada a curarlo. –Sujeta esto contra tu mejilla mientras tanto- dijo Anna pasándole una compresa de gel fría –detendrá la hinchazón y disminuirá un poco el dolor –

Yoh tomó el pequeño paquete de gel dando un cansado suspiro –No tienes por qué hacer esto sabes-

Aun así Anna seguía concentrada en curar las raspaduras y cortadas en las manos y brazos de Yoh. –ya, por favor basta Anna- dijo Yoh deteniendo con su mano libre las manos de Anna para que lo dejará de una buena vez –¿que no tienes algo mejor que hacer?-

Anna miró sus manos sujetas por la de Yoh, le causaban un extraño sentimiento, un tanto de calidez y de ansiedad, aun así no era momento para eso; la chica giró su mirada para encontrarse con la del castaño, el parecía molesto, pero más allá de eso, parecía triste, muy triste.

-Que fue lo que te sucedió Yoh?- dijo con preocupación y suavidad la chica

Yoh bufo por lo bajo, soltó las manos de la chica y con algo de enojo dijo –jamm, como si no lo supieras, tú misma lo viste, tuve una pelea con Jake-

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero- dijo Anna con suavidad y mirándolo con intensidad –tu, no pareces el Yoh de siempre, no pareces llevar contigo esa paz y felicidad que te caracterizan-

La mirada del castaño se suavizó un poco al ver la preocupada mirada de la chica, denotaba tristeza con solo verla; lo que le faltaba ser un idiota y ahora entristecer a Anna.

-Yo, estoy bien… solo un poco confundió y cansado, eso es todo-

La mirada de Anna seguía perforándolo, el silencio se prolongo nuevamente entre los dos.

-Déjame curarte, te prometo que luego de eso te dejaré quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras en paz- dijo la rubia con decisión, no se iría de allí dejando a Yoh en ese estado, su corazón no se lo permitiría.

Yoh la miró por un momento, no la quería cerca viéndolo así y haciéndolo sentir aun más idiota de lo que se sentía; pero tampoco la quería lejos, menos ahora que estaba a punto de perderla definitivamente y de seguro para siempre.

-Bien- dijo el castaño dejando que Anna retomara la curación.

Anna trataba con la mayor de las delicadezas cada herida y golpe del muchacho, estaba bastante concentrada en lo que hacía mientras Yoh se limitaba a sostener la compresa fría sobre su rostro y a observar a la chica trabajar en silencio; esa situación, no era nueva para ninguno de ellos, no totalmente, Yoh no pudo evitar recordar un momento muy similar varios años atrás en la pensión, justo antes de que partiera a América para la pelea de shamanes.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

El castaño había completado uno de los duros entrenamientos impuestos por su entonces prometida, aun así no había podido salir del todo ileso.

-OUCHH! OUCH! OUCHH!- Se quejaba Yoh mientras Anna ponía ungüento en su espalda

-Deja de quejarte, pareces un bebe- dijo la chica sin mayor emoción a espaldas del shaman

-Entonces deja ser tan brusca!, que no ves que eso duele!-

Anna dio un largo suspiro y siguió con su trabajo, no es que ella tratará de ser brusca, simplemente la herida que tenía el castaño era demasiado grande y sensible.

Yoh dio un aburrido suspiro, sabía que Anna quería ayudarlo a mejorar para que pudiera avanzar en el torneo, pero era esa en realidad la manera?, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad la chica no lo quería simplemente muerto, ya que cada entrenamiento era peor que el anterior, y siempre terminaba en el mismo resultado, el herido, ella curándolo mientras él se quejaba, era así semana tras semana.

-Ouch!- exclamó Yoh saltando por el dolor y alejándose de Anna –ANNA!- Dijo exaltado el muchacho dándose la vuelta para reclamarle, aun así en cuanto iba empezar a hacerlo vio la expresión de la rubia, una expresión que no había visto en ella desde que era muy pequeña.

-Que acaso ella esta… llorando?- pensó para si mismo Yoh al ver los ojos de Anna un poco rojos e hinchados. La rubia al sentirse descubierta miró hacia otro lado poniéndose nuevamente su máscara de seriedad e indiferencia.

-Ya casi terminamos, podrías…- dijo la chica indicándole que se girara de nuevo, a lo cual el muchacho enseguida obedeció volviéndose a sentar de espaldas a ella.

-Sabes, tal vez si tus entrenamientos no fueran tan…. duros- dijo Yoh aunque bien pensaba que una mejor palabra seria sádicos o torturantes- no… tendríamos que pasar por esto todo el tiempo-

Anna guardó silencio hasta que termino la curación, luego de esto sin decir nada más vendó la espalda de Yoh y se levantó para irse; el castaño dio un largo suspiro cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación deslizarse

-Si bajo la intensidad de los entrenamientos tendrás suerte de salir con heridas solo como estas durante el torneo; prefiero pasar mil veces por algo como esto… a simplemente esperar a que pase algo mucho peor-

Luego de eso Anna salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Yoh, era un idiota, como no se había dado cuenta sino hasta ese momento de que esa situación no lo afectaba solo a él?, también afectaba a Anna; por mucho que pelearan y que ella lo presionara lo hacía por su bien, solo que nunca pensó como su bienestar estaba tan ligado al de la chica; Si el sufría ella sufría, ya que nadie quiere ver a sus seres queridos salir lastimados, de seguro si fuera al revés y ella sufriera el también lo haría, debía empezar a tener eso en cuenta en adelante, si Anna le exigía en sus entrenamientos, no era solo a él, también se exigía a ella ser más fuerte, después de todo los dos pasaban por lo mismo semana tras semana cuando se sentaban en esa sala haciendo las curaciones necesarias.

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

-Sabes- dijo el castaño volviendo en si –estas heridas no duelen en verdad tanto-

Anna no dijo nada solo prosiguió con su trabajo mientras Yoh se preguntaba si la chica aun sentía la preocupación de antes al verlo en tal estado?, de seguro no, aunque era difícil saberlo ya que su semblante parecía serio, más de lo normal.

-Bien, ahora solo falta limpiar y curar las heridas que tienes en tu rostro- dijo la chica levantando la mirada y examinando el rostro del chico –no tardara mucho así que quédate quieto-

-ajamm- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho al tener la mirada de Anna clavada en él con sus manos y rostro tan cerca del suyo

-ouchh- se quejo suavemente el chico cuando el alcohol toco una de las cortadas en su rostro

-lo siento- dijo Anna con una cara de miedo y culpabilidad que Yoh encontró bastante extraña

-auch- dijo nuevamente el chico cuando la rubia volvió a tocar su rostro con cuidado, esta vez no había sentido dolor, solo se había quejado como antes para corroborar algo, y tal como lo pensaba, Anna parecía asustarse al causar el mínimo malestar a Yoh, lo podía ver en su rostro y en la forma en que su mano volvía con más cuidado al tratar de seguir.

-Sabes, creo que así está bien- dijo Yoh mirando fijamente a Anna y sujetando su mano antes de que la pusiera nuevamente en su rostro. Los dos se quedaron estáticos en ese momento, hace mucho sus miradas no se encontraban de esa manera y menos estando tan… tan cerca.

-Anna…- dijo Yoh pasando pesadamente y bajando la mano de Anna sin soltarla de la suya –sobre la pelea, hay algo que debo decirte-

Anna no bajo la mirada ni libero su mano de la de Yoh, tan solo asintió esperando que el castaño dijera lo que debía decir.

-Yo fui quien la empecé-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Yoh, Sotu hacia las curaciones correspondientes a Jake, mientras que Manta y Kirin limpiaban todo el desastre que había quedado.

-Es increíble! Inicia semejante pelea y se va así como así no más, dejando todo este desastre- dijo por lo bajo Jake quejándose de Yoh

-De que te quejas tanto si al fin y al cabo tu tampoco estas levantando tu desastre- respondió Sotu con molestia mientras limpiaba las heridas de Jake- además para pelear se necesitan dos y estoy seguro que Yoh ya volverá a dar la cara por lo que hizo-

Manta miró con molestia a Jake, el rubio le había dicho al profesor que detuvo la pelea como Yoh había iniciado todo, Manta simplemente no lo creía, Yoh era una persona tranquila y pacífica, en cambio Jake…

Naoko entró en la cabaña en ese momento con cara de preocupación

-encontraron a Yoh?- preguntó enseguida la vio Manta

Pero la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Y que hay de Anna?- exclamó Jake

-Tampoco- dijo la chica –en verdad lo siento chicos, pero estoy segura de que aparecerán tarde o temprano.

-Ojala sea temprano- dijo Sotu con seriedad –porque el bus de vuelta a Tokio sale en dos horas, y francamente no quisiera que Yoh se metiera en más problemas de los que ya tiene-

De vuelta al bosque con Yoh y Anna…

-Que quieres decir con que tú la empezaste?- dijo Anna con duda y algo de enojo, como podía ser que Yoh! Su Yoh se volviera de repente una persona agresiva que empezaba peleas como esas!?

El castaño dio un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y de encontrar las palabras adecuadas prosiguió –Quiere decir que yo le lance el primer golpe contra Jake-

-Por qué…?- dijo la rubia tratando de hallar una razón, algo que hubiera llevado a Yoh a hacer tal cosa

-Porque si Anna, porque no pude soportarlo más, porque estaba cansado de verlo y escucharlo -

Anna miró a Yoh como si el pobre hubiera enloquecido, no es que ella fuera la persona más tolerante del mundo, pero hasta ella sabia mejor que andar golpeando gente así a diestra y siniestra.

-Bueno entiendo que Jake puede ser una persona un tanto molesta, es decir su personalidad es…-

-No, tu no entiendes!, no es por como es el, o su personalidad!, no es siquiera por él, es… es por ti!–

Las palabras de Yoh salían de forma atropellada, Anna estaba teniendo dificultad entendiéndolo no solo por su forma de hablar sino por lo que decía, que demonios tenía que ver ella ahí?

-Se que no debí esperar tanto tiempo y que este no es el momento adecuado, pero estoy cansado de todo esto, de sentirme asi, de actuar como un idiota…- Anna no podía hacer más que observar a Yoh, no sabia en lo mas mínimo para donde iba con todo eso -…de sentirme como un idiota!; Anna la razón por la que golpee a Jake es… porque no pude soportar la idea de que el estuviera contigo-

Ahora si que Yoh había perdido la cabeza, y no solo el Anna también estaba por perderla

-¿Conmigo?, a que te refieres a que estuviera conmigo?-

-Vamos Anna- dijo Yoh en tono irónico –pasas todo el tiempo con él, salen a cenar juntos, van al festival juntos, la dedicatoria del gol!, quieres que continúe?-

Anna negó levemente con la cabeza –eso no, las cosas no son como tú crees-

-POR EL AMOR A LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS, TODOS EN LA MALDITA ESCUELA SABEN QUE USTEDES ESTÁN JUNTOS, HASTA YO LO SÉ! PARECIERA QUE LA ÚNICA QUE NO SE DA POR ENTERADA ERES TÚ YA QUE HASTA JAKE LO TIENE CLARO!-

-Pues toda la maldita escuela y hasta el idiota de Jake pueden decir y pensar lo que quieran, pero no por eso es verdad!, el y yo no estamos juntos!... Y en caso de que lo estuviéramos cuál es tu maldito problema con eso?! Que acaso necesito tu permiso o tu bendición!? O que no recuerdas que tu y yo ya no estamos comprometidos!-

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA!, SOLO ACEPTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ESTAS CON JAKE!-

-POR ENÉSIMA VEZ! NO LO ESTOY! Y SI ASI FUERA A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-

-Claro que me importa!-

-Y por qué?! Ese no es tu problema!-

-Claro que lo es!, porque no ha pasado un maldito día desde el día en que te conocí en que hayas dejado de importarme!-

Anna se quedo totalmente muda, lo cual solo incentivo a Yoh a seguir

-SI! ASI COMO LO OYES! ME IMPORTA! ME IMPORTA TODO LO QUE DICES Y ME IMPORTA TODO LO QUE HACES Y CON QUIEN! Y POR MUCHO QUE LO INTENTO NO DEJA DE IMPORTARME!

-qué, pero…-

-NO! YA TUVE MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE! AHORA SI ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! Y NO TE IRAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TE DIGA LO QUE NECESITO DECIRTE!,..-

Anna nunca había visto a Yoh hablar o actuar asi, era en verdad algo espeluznante, así que la chica solo asintió, si el castaño necesitaba descargarse lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo. Yoh por su parte dio un largo respiro, no quería gritar y menos a Anna, pero sentía que ya no podía guardarse nada ni por un segundo más asi que tratando de sonar lo más normal posible continuo:

–Mira Anna, yo se que tu quieres muchas cosas para tu vida y por desgracia yo no soy una de ellas, por eso rompimos el compromiso, para que tu pudieras perseguir todas esas cosas y no tener que estar simplemente amarrada a mi; aun así quiero… es más necesito saber, ¿Qué fue lo que tan mal hice o lo que deje de hacer para que las cosas fueran así?, ¿Hubo algo que pudiera haber hecho para que fueras feliz aunque fuera a mi lado? ¿Era algo que pudiera cambiar o simplemente era algo que yo soy y ya?... por favor Anna yo solo quiero saber por mi propia paz mental, te lo juro que después no tendrás que volver a lidiar en lo más mínimo conmigo-

Anna no podía creer todo lo que le decía Yoh, cada palabra era más sorprendente que la anterior, si alguna vez se había quedado sin palabra alguna, ese era el momento.

-Anna?- la llamó el castaño al ver por primera vez en su vida un semblante de tanta confusión en la sacerdotisa.

-Pero yo no entiendo- dijo suavemente la chica más para si misma que en respuesta al shaman –no entiendo… no entiendo! Que es lo que quieres decir con todo eso!- explotó de repente la chica –QUE YO TE IMPORTO!? QUE TE IMPORTA TODO LO QUE YO HAGA? QUE ROMPIMOS EL COMPROMISO PARA QUE YO FUERA FELIZ!... DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!, YO NO ROMPÍ EL COMPROMISO PARA IRME A BUSCAR QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS!, TUUU! LO HICISTE! TU LO ROMPISTE PORQUE EN TUS PALABRAS "YO NO ERA SUFICIENTE PARA TI!"-

-¿Qué!? Yo nunca dije eso!, a lo que me refería es que el compromiso no lo era!, yo no quería casarme ni estar con alguien que solo lo hiciera porque se sentía obligada!; y bien que estuviste de acuerdo cuando se te dio la salida, por algo sería no?-

-ESTAS LOCO! Tu llegaste de la nada y me dijiste que lo mejor sería terminar con el compromiso!, ¿qué querías que dijera!?, No! vamos a seguir con esto y a unir nuestras vidas así sean en contra de tu voluntad!, quien quiso terminarlo claramente fuiste tú!-

-Por favor! ¿Por qué querría yo terminar el compromiso contigo cuando te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi!?- dejo escapar sin más el muchacho, quedándose enseguida congelado viendo la cara y la reacción de la rubia.

-Que… fue lo que dijiste?- dijo la chica, de seguro había escuchado o entendido mal, porque al parecer entre ellos no había más que malos entendidos desde hace tiempo.

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, era un idiota nuevamente, allí estaba peleando y haciéndole todos esos reclamos y no le había dicho la única cosa que había querido decirle hace tiempo. –Así como lo oyes Anna yo te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre lo hecho; más que quererte yo… estoy enamorado de ti-

Anna sintió como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza que nunca, se sentía feliz, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, tal vez más feliz de lo que se hubiera sentido nunca jamás; pero aun así…

-Entonces por qué terminaste conmigo?, por qué rompiste el compromiso?- dijo con clara tristeza la chica.

Yoh sintió que su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza y se partía en dos, no le gustaba ver así a Anna, así que con delicadeza llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la chica para ofrecerle una leve caricia y animarla -Porque pensé que era lo mejor, pensé que era lo que tú querías y yo nunca podría negarte algo que quisieras-

Anna miró con ternura a Yoh y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a la que el chico usaba para acariciarle amorosamente la cara –eres un bobo, lo único que siempre he querido eres tu-

La sonrisa de Yoh no se hizo esperar, no podía creerlo, que en verdad Anna lo quería? O se había vuelto loco y estaba delirando por la golpiza!?

-Si eso es lo que quieres jiji- dijo el muchacho sonriendo y acercando a Anna en un abrazo.

Los chicos disfrutaron de la calidez y la cercanía de sus cuerpos por un largo rato, se sentían tranquilos y felices como hace mucho no lo hacían. Solo se movieron cuando Anna rompió el abrazo y miró de frente a Yoh con algo de preocupación.

-Espera, entonces tu solo rompiste conmigo porque pensaste que era lo que yo quería?-

Yoh asintió con un gran sonrojo en la cara, se sentía bastante estúpido ahora que la chica lo planteaba así. -Pues, nunca me diste señales que me demostraran lo contrario-

Anna lo pensó por un segundo –Baka… no es como si tu hubieras dado señales tampoco de ningún tipo, es más la primera vez que hablamos del compromiso en años fue para que lo rompieras-

-Ya te dije que lo hice porque pensé que!...-

-si, si, si… en todo caso…eso solo explica parte de todo esto- Yoh observo a la chica con duda, y ahora de que hablaba? Que más había por explicar? -dices no querías romper en verdad conmigo, verdad?-

Yoh asintió enseguida

-Pero aun así en cuanto pudiste, empezaste a salir con alguien más-

Yoh miró con duda a Anna, a que se refería?, no tenía ni la menor idea; Anna dio un largo suspiro, en verdad Yoh no entendía? O se estaba haciendo el idiota?- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la tal Mimi?-

-Aaaaaa, eso-

-Si, eso-

-Con ella no sucede nada- dijo con total tranquilidad el chico

Anna lo miró como tratando de detectar algo en el o en su respuesta – Bien, entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Qué sucedió? Jiji… puesss-

Anna ya se lo veía venir, tal como lo pensaba, efectivamente entre Yoh y Mimi había pasado algo!, solo esperaba que Yoh le dijera toda la verdad y que su corazón lo soportara.

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ!- Dijo con impaciencia la rubia

-Si, si… pues, lo que pasó con Mimi no fue nada del otro mundo.. jiji-

-Al otro mundo te voy a mandar yo si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto!-

-Esta bien!, lo que sucedió fue que Mimi me dijo el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Manta que tenía algunos sentimientos por mí…-

-Y!?-

-Pues jeje ella…. Me besó-

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYY?- Decía Anna cada vez más exasperada

-Me pidió que lo pensará y salió corriendo-

-Y!?-

-Pues no tuve que pensarlo mucho tiempo, yo ya sabía a quien quería, asi que le dije ese mismo día que entre ella y yo no pasaría nada-

-Y!?- dijo Anna al borde de un colapso

-Eso fue todo- dijo con franqueza Yoh –le dije que no quería nada con ella y que debía renunciar a la tienda de música porque no sería correcto de mi parte seguir trabajando para ella en esa situación-

Anna no podía detectar nada más en las palabras o el rostro de Yoh, parecía ser que eso era en verdad todo, aun así no pudo evitar preguntar lo que hace tanto la carcomía por dentro.

-Entonces no te fuiste esa noche con ella a otro sitio?-

-la noche del cumpleaños de Manta?- preguntó Yoh a lo que Anna solo asintió mirándolo con gran duda.

-No, yo solo la acompañe a coger un taxi para su casa, luego me devolví a la fiesta-

Era una idiota, se había torturado tanto y por nada!, era un gran alivio, pero aun así se sentía totalmente como una estúpida.

-Bueno y ya que estamos aclarando todo esto- dijo Yoh mirando a la chica ahora con sospecha y algo de reproche – ¿a dónde fuiste tú esa noche con Jake?, porque cuando volví al salón me dijeron que Jake como el caballero que era te había dado un aventón hasta la pensión y tu no llegaste allí sino hasta el otro día a muy avanzadas horas de la mañana-

Anna sentía un nudo crecer en su garganta, ella pensando todo ese tiempo mal de Yoh, y la única que había dado razones para pensar mal era en realidad ella.

-Esa noche Jake y yo fuimos a un arcade-

-¿A un arcade?- preguntó Yoh –¿a esas horas?

-es… una larga historia en realidad- dijo la chica tratando de saltar el tema

-Te escucho- Dijo el castaño fijando toda su atención en ella

La chica dio un largo suspiro y con rapidez empezó –todo comenzó por que yo pensé que te habías ido a quien sabe donde con la tal Mimi, eso me había puesto de un muy mal humor por lo cual decidí irme temprano a la pensión, solo que cuando salí a coger un taxi Jake me alcanzó y me ofreció darme un aventón en su auto, sin embargo una vez me subí a este me di cuenta que no quería volver a la pensión, pensando que tú podrías estar….allí con Mimi, así que le pedí a Jake que fuéramos a otro sitio, el intentando animarme me llevó a ese sitio ya que es a dónde va el cuando quiere desestresarse o sentirse mejor, estuvimos allí toda la noche probando todos los juegos y compitiendo hasta que vimos la hora y decidimos volver a casa-

-Y?- dijo Yoh con escepticismo mirando fijamente a la chica

-Y nada, el me llevo a la pensión-

Yoh examinaba ahora a Anna, no sabía porque pero sentía que algo no le contaba. -Solo eso, es decir no paso…nada de nada?-

Anna miró hacia el suelo por un momento, no había pasado nada en si, pero de cierta forma esa noche todo había cambiado entre ella y Jake.

-Anna….-

-Está bien, te lo diré, no es como si te lo quisiera esconder… es solo que en términos generales no fue nada-

Yoh sintió como su corazón se detenía en ese momento, como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, que demonios había pasado entre Anna y Jake esa noche!?

-Tan pronto como llegamos a la pensión, yo me iba a bajar del auto…- Yoh sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un desmayo, además de que ahora parecía que cualquier herida que le hubiera causado a Jake no había sido suficiente! -… Jake me detuvo en el momento y me expresó algunos de sus sentimientos hacia mi- dijo algo avergonzada la chica

-Y!?- Pregunto Yoh empezando a perder la compostura

-Me pidió una oportunidad-

-Y!?-

Anna paso saliva pesadamente, lo mejor era ser sincera con Yoh –Le dije que lo consideraría-

-Y!?-

-Y es por eso que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos últimamente-

Yoh se quedó en silencio observando a Anna, ella en verdad había considerado a Jake?, bueno no era en realidad una sorpresa viendo como había sido la última semana, pero aun asi escucharlo de ella era algo, duro para el.

-Entonces, tu… sientes algo por el?- dijo con temor el castaño

Anna se quedó en silencio, considerándolo por casi un minuto.

-No, yo hubiera querido en el momento sentir algo por él, ya que me resultaba una buena distracción para… otros problemas que tenía en mi mente- dijo la chica mirando al castaño y dándole a entender que el era esos otros problemas –aun así las cosas no se dieron-

Yoh temía siquiera preguntar pero tenía que saberlo, además era mejor enterarse por Anna que después por Jake –Cuando dices que las cosas no se dieron, te refieres a …-

-A que no se dieron y ya, por mucho que pasaba tiempo con el, por muchos detalles que el tenia, yo no podía verlo como más que un amigo-

-es decir que entre ustedes, nunca paso…nada?-

-Si te refieres a algo como lo que paso entre tu y Mimi- dijo con molestia la rubia –no, entre Jake y yo nunca pasó nada-

-jiji ya veo, y no sabes el alivio que me da-

-quisiera poder decir lo mismo- dijo la chica mirándolo con enojo, puede que el hubiera cambiado el tema, pero a ella no se le olvidaba que entre el y Mimi aunque no había sido mucho si había pasado algo.

Yoh miró con ternura a la chica, no pudo resistirlo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola a el –Annita, Annita no te pongas celosita jiji, te lo juro que lo que paso con Mimi no significo nada, además lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en ti, y en cuanto deseaba que fueras tu la que me dijera toda esas cosas y me robara ese beso-

Anna sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por el castaño, aunque eso no cambiaba de todo el hecho.

-Como sea, me alegra que hayamos podido aclarar las cosas- dijo la chica soltándose del abrazo y mirando a Yoh de frente –lo mejor será ir a terminar de empacar, pronto partirá el bus-

-Tan pronto?- dijo el muchacho con un puchero, estaba muy a gusto en el árbol con Anna

-Llevamos aquí casi que dos horas, además …- dijo la chica dando un largo suspiro –tienes que ir a enfrentar las consecuencias-

-consecuencias?-

Anna apenas tomó el paquete de gel ya casi descongelado y lo puso con delicadeza en uno de los morados del rostro de Yoh.

-Aaaaa, es cierto- dijo el chico entendiendo lo que la rubia decía

Anna rio levemente –no puedo creer que olvidaras lo que paso-

-tenia cosas más importantes en mente jiji- dijo mirándola fijamente con una amorosa sonrisa

-Yoh…-

-Annita- respondió el chico dulzura y algo de emoción

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como esto?-

-te refieres a pelear con alguien por ti? Jijiji?-

-exactamente-

-créeme que no es algo que yo quisiera, aunque tampoco puedo decir que me arrepiento…-Anna miró con reproche al chico, como podía decir eso! Y más en el estado que había quedado!, aun así antes de que Anna le reprochara algo Yoh continuo -…No me arrepiento, porque de no haber peleado con Jake, tu no habrías venido a curarme y no hubiera podido hacer esto…-

Yoh no espero ni un segundo para acercarse a Anna y sin más besarla. Anna sintió como se tambaleaba por un segundo hasta que los fuertes brazos de Yoh la rodearon sosteniéndola y dándole la estabilidad necesaria para no caer del árbol. El beso fue cálido, un poco torpe y corto, ya que el labio de Yoh no estaba en su mejor estado, estaba hinchado y tenía un poco de sangre.

Yoh se separo con gentileza de Anna.

-jiji mejor?- dijo el castaño viendo el sonrojo y la sonrisa enamorada en la cara de Anna

-Algo- respondió con simpleza Anna

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, aunque estuviera lleno de raspones y morados, se sentía como nuevo!

-Pero en serio Yoh, no más peleas inútiles de aquí en adelante- dijo la chica saltando del árbol – no me gustaría que todos nuestros besos supieran a sangre y desinfectante-

-jiji lo prometo Annita- dijo el castaño bajando de un salto y caminando tras la chica


	22. Regreso a la escuela

Yoh y Anna volvieron cada uno a sus respectivas cabañas para terminar de alistarse, recoger sus maletas y volver a Tokio.

\- hasta que te dignas a aparecer- dijo Jake de manera odiosa al ver a Yoh llegar

Sin embargo el castaño ni siquiera le puso atención, estaba bastante feliz por lo recién ocurrido, se encontraba totalmente en las nubes, cosa que no paso desapercibidamente para Jake y Sotu.

-Veo que ya te hicieron las curaciones correspondientes- dijo Sotu acercándose al castaño –Lo mejor será que te cambies y termines tu maleta cuanto antes, el señor Miyohi dice que hablaran mañana en la escuela para esclarecer los hechos de hoy y fijar el castigo correspondiente-

-Me parece bien- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa entrando al baño para cambiarse

-Y ahora que le pico?- dijo Sotu viendo el inexplicable cambio de actitud en Yoh, como era que en la mañana tan solo unas horas atrás se había convertido en una feroz bestia, y ahora parecía tan tranquilo e inocente como un corderito.

Jake miró con extrañeza al castaño, esa actitud, el tiempo que había tardado en volver, el hecho que Anna hubiera ido tras es a buscarlo, no le gustaban para nada. El rubio no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cabaña de Anna a buscarla nuevamente; cuando llegó allí y para su sorpresa la chica había vuelto, coincidencia que apareciera al fin casi al tiempo que Yoh?, no lo creía.

Anna terminaba de empacar su maleta cuando sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente desde la puerta, la chica pareció no inmutarse, solo siguió empacando con tranquilidad, cuando al fin término levantó su maleta y giró finalmente para ver a la persona que la observaba.

-Veo que ya te hicieron las curaciones correspondientes- dijo la chica mirando con su típico temple al rubio

Si bien el estaba ya acostumbrado a la frialdad de Anna ese día parecía algo… diferente, lo sabía porque aunque la chica parecía no querer hablar no trataba de huir como usualmente lo hacía.

-Si, Sotu se encargo de hacerlo… una vez tú te fuiste detrás de Asakura-

Los rubios se observaban con seriedad esperando cada uno que el otro dijera las siguientes palabras, ninguno sabía en verdad que decir.

-y…- empezó Anna aun desde su sitio- como te sientes?-

Jake miró a la chica con duda, luego de eso una pequeña risa empezó a formarse en el rostro del muchacho, una pequeña risa que se convirtió en una divertida carcajada. –¿que como me siento? ¿Es que eso acaso en verdad te importa!?-

-Claro que si- dijo Anna automáticamente, puede que ella no sintiera lo mismo que el rubio por ella, pero se preocupaba por el, los momentos que habían compartido aunque pocos habían sido gratos.

-jamm- respondió Jake con una dura mirada hacia la chica –pues como quieres que me sienta, me levantó como cualquier otra mañana y un loco se me arroja encima de la nada para molerme a golpes, luego la única persona que quiero que este allí para que me cure, llega me ve en este deplorable estado –dijo señalando sus notorios golpes- y sale corriendo detrás de ese maldito loco; dime tu, como debería sentirme?-

Anna se quedó en silencio, definitivamente siempre había más de un lado en cualquier historia, y por como lo contaba el, ella e Yoh eran los malos de esa.

-yo… estaba preocupada por Yoh- dijo finalmente la chica, -pero también estaba preocupada por ti-

Jake seguía mirándola como si todo lo que dijera fueran locuras. -Pero definitivamente tu preocupación por el fue mayor-

Anna no lo negó, al fin y al cabo era cierto.

-sabias acaso que tu querido Yoh fue el que inicio la pelea- dijo con amargura Jake, se lo había dicho al profesor, a Kirin y a Manta, pero ninguno parecía creerlo, todos tenían una imagen tan de niño bueno de Yoh que les era más fácil creer que Jake siendo quien y como era lo había atacado sin razón.

Anna asintió y respondió –si, el me lo dijo- exasperando más aun al rubio

-y?, no crees que estuvo mal que lo hiciera?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera iniciado la pelea?, ¿no me lo habrías reprochado?-

Anna entendía el enojo de Jake, en verdad que lo hacía.

-Yo ya hable con él, el sabe que lo que hizo no estuvo bien-

-A bueno- dijo con ironía Jake levantado sus brazos –con que sepa que lo que hizo estuvo mal me imagino que todo se soluciona o no?... a claro excepto por que no lo hace!, mírame Anna! que no ves como me dejo ese tipo! Que van a pensar los demás en la escuela, en el club, que le voy a decir a mi padre!?-

El enojo de Jake era entendible, pero empezaba a volverse algo irracional.

-No lo sé, la verdad… que tuviste una pelea; es decir se que Yoh inicio todo pero tu decidiste seguirle el juego, estoy segura que de no hacer nunca habrías salido tan lastimado-

Jake miraba a la chica con más enojo cada vez, el quería alguien que lo escuchara y lo entendiera en ese momento, no alguien que justificara a su contrincante.

-Entonces según tu debí simplemente quedarme quieto y dejar que ese loco me atacara-

-eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, y no lo llames así, Yoh no es ningún loco- dijo la rubia con determinación –solo digo que para pelear se necesitan dos-

-para muchas cosas se necesitan dos y no tres!- respondió Jake –dime Anna que tanto estabas haciendo yendo detrás de ese… tipo en vez de quedarte a mi lado cuando claramente te necesitaba?-

-Yoh también me necesitaba, además Sotu te ayudo a curarte o no!-

-Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero!- reclamó el rubio –que tanto tienes que hacer tu corriendo detrás de Yoh? Que acaso siempre va a tener que ser así, tu desviviéndote por el!?, por qué diablos te importa tanto!?-

Anna empezaba a perder la paciencia, claramente tenía que hablar con Jake para aclarar las cosas, ella quería hacerlo con calma, pero viendo cómo iban las cosas llegarían al punto que quería tratar de la peor manera posible.

-Si me interesa, si me desvivo o no por él, eso no es problema tuyo!-

-Claro! Porque yo simplemente voy a ser el estúpido que te sigue el juego mientras tu se lo sigues a él!, pues te equivocas Anna!, tu sabes lo que yo quiero y en eso he sido bastante claro, es hora de que tu decidas que es lo que tú quieres!, ¿vas a darte la oportunidad conmigo o vas a seguir detrás de un idiota como Yoh!?-

-De verdad quieres que te responda eso, ahora mismo, de esta forma, en este momento?- dijo de manera irónica pero firme la rubia

-Si sabes la respuesta creo que es lo mínimo que me debes- dijo Jake con bastante seriedad

-Bien…- dijo con sencillez la chica –escojo al idiota de Yoh-

Jake la miró con burla –No puedes estar hablando enserio-

-Nunca hablé más seriamente en toda mi vida-

Jake empezó a acercarse a la chica –Vamos Anna, de verdad…-

-Lo digo enserio Jake- dijo suavizando su mirada ante la incredulidad del chico –lo siento-

-Si es por la forma en que te hable…-

-No tiene que ver con eso Jake, yo ya tome una decisión… yo quiero estar con Yoh, es lo que siempre he querido-

El rostro de Jake paso de incredulidad a enojo en un santiamén –pero que estupideces estás diciendo tu…-

-yo solo te digo como son las cosas Jake, siempre lo he hecho-

-Claro que no! tu me hiciste creer que tenia…- el chico vio que sus palabras se entrecortaban, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo –que tenía una…-

-Lo siento Jake- dijo finalmente la chica, no le gustaba verlo así, después de todo ella si lo había confundido en cierto modo. Anna dio un largo suspiro y miró tras la espalda del chico hacia la puerta de la cabaña, Yoh se encontraba allí parado tan solo observándolos, quería darles su espacio, después de todo, especialmente de la golpiza y la conversación que había tenido con Anna, sabía que era lo mínimo que merecía el muchacho.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la rubia empezando a caminar para salir de allí, sin embargo se vio detenida por el agarre del rubio.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- dijo sin moverse de su sitio y sujetando el brazo de Anna con fuerza

-Claro que si, ya te dije me decisión y me disculpe, no hay nada más que decir- dijo la rubia con tranquilidad tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico.

-y que hay de lo que yo pienso?, aaa!? Que no vale de nada lo que yo decido!- dijo de manera molesta el rubio jalando a la chica para que quedará nuevamente frente a el.

-Suéltala- dijo firmemente Yoh finalmente entrando con un temple serio –que no la escuchaste ella ya tomo su decisión-

Jake bufo por lo bajo mientras Anna con fuerza se soltaba al fin del agarre del rubio

-Mira Jake en verdad lamento todo esto, yo nunca quise lastimarte- dijo Anna empezando a alejarse del muchacho –pero yo nunca te mentí, fui clara desde el principio y tu preferiste ignorar todo lo que dije para seguir una expectativa, una mera posibilidad-

-Tan fácil que es ahora lavarte las manos- dijo el rubio sin moverse y de espaldas a la pareja –pero ayer bien que no te importaba ensuciártelas con las mías-

Yoh miraba con enojo al rubio, no le gustaba la forma en que le hablaba a la chica, además temía cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte, luego de la pelea de esa mañana, y de ver la forma en que sujetaba a Anna cuando creyó que nadie estaba cerca.

-lo sé, y no creo que haya algo que pueda decir o hacer para arreglar las cosas, para hacerte sentir mejor-

-sabes que si lo hay-

-no algo que pueda ofrecer- dijo con lastima la chica y dando por terminado el tema –lo siento Jake-

Anna salió de la cabaña dejando a Jake y esperando que Yoh la siguiera; el castaño la vio salir pero antes de irse también le dedico una mirada de consideración al rubio, sabia lo que era perder a alguien como Anna, no era nada divertido.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana Wart- dijo Yoh suavemente yéndose

Jake se quedó parado mirando el mismo sitio por un tiempo más –si que lo vas a lamentar- luego de eso volvió a la cabaña, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al punto de encuentro del bus.

Tan pronto Yoh y Anna llegaron a donde los demás los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, los rumores de la pelea entre el rubio y el castaño se habían ya esparcido entre sus compañeros, claro que nadie sabía las razones de la pelea.

-Vaya, pobre Yoh si que quedó bastante mal- dijo una de las chicas viéndolo pasar con raspones en los brazos y la cara, además de unos cuantos morados.

-Yo digo que aun así se ve muy guapo jeje, es más solo se ve más varonil- comentó otra

En otro grupo -Wow! Miren como quedo Asakura!-

-Si, pero han visto a Wart!, definitivamente el se llevo la peor parte!-

Anna apenas rodo sus ojos, la gente era tan metida y tan poco sutil al serlo. Yoh por su parte caminaba detrás de la rubia con su típica sonrisa y total calma.

-YOH! Me tenias preocupado!- dijo Manta viéndolo llegar! -¿Cómo te encuentras!?-

-jiji yo muy bien-

Manta miro al castaño con duda, que no se daba cuenta de su estado o se había vuelto loco!

-Pues… no lo parece; dime, que fue lo que sucedió!?- cuestiono el pequeño

Anna dio un largo suspiro haciendo que Manta la mirara e Yoh riera –JIJI es… una larga historia, te lo contaré en otra ocasión-

-Bueno pues tenemos 7 horas de camino de vuelta, estoy seguro que será tiempo más que suficiente-

Yoh miró de reojo a Anna y luego respondió –lo siento peque, pero creo que está vez me sentaré con Anna-

Manta y la rubia lo miraron enseguida con duda

-Emm, eso… no es necesario- dijo con un leve sonrojo la chica

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo- soltó sin más Yoh, quería reponer el tiempo que había pasado separado de la rubia

Manta miraba con extrañez la escena, estaba loco o parecía que las cosas entre esos dos habían vuelto a cambiar, de nuevo, pero ahora en un rumbo que ni el mismo conocía.

-Ammm, claro- dijo el pequeño - entonces creo que me sentaré con Kirin-

-Gracias Manta- contestó feliz y tranquilamente el castaño

Prontamente los demás se formaron en una fila para entrar al autobús mientras Sotu y Anna verificaban en su lista quienes estaban.

-te guardaré un puesto- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Yoh, en verdad… no es necesario-

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir conmigo en el viaje de regreso?- preguntó con preocupación el castaño

-no!, no es eso; es solo que…- Anna no pudo evitar mirar a un muy lastimado y enojado Jake subiéndose al auto bus un poco más adelante.

-ammm, pues… emmm- empezó Yoh, quería decir que lo entendía, porque claro que lo hacía, todos esos rumores de Jake y Anna días atrás habían sido molestos y en cierto punto dolorosos, pero aun así -el ya lo sabe Annita, y tú misma lo dijiste, no es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto para hacerlo sentir mejor-

Anna asintió, Yoh estaba en lo cierto, no podía temer herir los sentimientos de Jake, eso ya lo había hecho; en cuanto a lo que opinaran los demás, era hora de acallar todos esos rumores, y que mejor manera que con una inminente realidad, al fin y al cabo que importaba lo que dijeran o pensarán, lo que importaba es que ella e Yoh estaban juntos porque así lo querían, y no permitiría que hubiera lugar a duda, entre ellos ni para con los demás.

-está bien, nos veremos en cuanto termine acá-

-Perfecto- Yoh sonrió y tomando un rápido impulso le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Anna antes de subir al autobús, sabía que algunas personas habían visto la escena desde la ventana del auto bus, pero a el tampoco le importaba, quería estar con Anna y disfrutarlo cuanto pudiera. Anna no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando su lista con una pequeña y casi que imperceptible sonrisa.

-Bien, todo está listo y todos están a bordo- dijo Sotu acercándose a la chica

-Fantástico- dijo ella mirando su lista y sonriendo

-Umm, ok- dijo Sotu viendo el extraño semblante de la rubia, parecía un tanto elevada en las nubes… -hablaste con Yoh?-

Anna se sobresaltó y miró a Sotu enseguida, que tan rápido volaban las noticias en ese sitio!?

-Amm yo, si… lo hice-

-y?- cuestiono Sotu mirándola con duda

-Que!, eso no es de tu incumbencia!- sentenció la rubia un tanto apenada haciendo que el chico la mirara con duda

-Emm, como corresponsal disciplinario en el campamento, si lo es-

Anna miró a Sotu sintiéndose estúpida, corresponsal disciplinario, claramente se refería a la pelea. –Aaaa, si, lo siento estaba un tanto… distraída; ya hable con él, dijo que lo sentía y que no lo volvería a hacer-

-De todas formas tendrá que encarar las consecuencias mañana en la escuela-

-si, si; lo sé- dijo tranquilizándose la chica

-Bien, en todo caso espero que todo esto se calme y no se repita-

-Así será, Yoh aceptó voluntariamente la responsabilidad, además no tiene antecedentes y no es como si fuera un busca pleitos-

-Lo sé, pero me refería a sus rencillas con Jake-

Anna apenas asintió, ella también esperaba que las cosas quedaran allí, es decir ya habiendo aclarado todo.

-Con Jake y cualquier otro de tus pretendientes –completó Sotu sorprendiendo a la chica –no me gustaría tener que escribir amonestaciones para Yoh por cada chico que se te acerque-

Anna se sonrojo –emm yo…-

Sotu rio tranquilamente-Por favor Anna, era más que obvio desde hace tiempo el porqué esos dos no se llevaban bien, la única sorpresa allí fue cuanto te tardaste en decidirte por uno de ellos-

Anna se sentía tan avergonzada, y tan estúpida

-Ni te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando vi que eran compañeros de cabaña, y más cuando vi que eran los míos; todos los días anticipaba que ocurriría finalmente la pelea de hoy-

-Emm, yo… lo siento?-

-jeje, está bien, solo me alegra que la tensión por fin acabe; otra noche durmiendo entre esos dos e iba a terminar con problemas de insomnio- rio Sotu mientras subía al autobús.

Rápidamente el chico ubico a Naoko con su mirada y fue a donde ella, mientras Anna se ubicaba en su asiento junto a Yoh.

-Todo bien?- pregunto el castaño viendo la dubitativa mirada de Anna

-Creo que también le debes una disculpa a Sotu-

Esa noche que regresaron a su hogar Yoh y Anna cenaron juntos como hace mucho no lo hacían, se sentían afortunados de poder volver a compartir un momento como ese, antes de ir a dormir Anna volvió a revisar las heridas de Yoh, no eran tan graves como si escandalosas, estaría bien en unos cuantos días.

-Buenas noches Annita- dijo Yoh acompañando a la chica hasta la puerta de su habitación

-Buenas noches Yoh- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa la chica entrando en su cuarto

En la mansión Wart Jake era revisado por el médico de la familia.

-Joven Jake, es su padre al teléfono- dijo el mayordomo entregándole el aparato; Jake soltó un cansado respiro, ya se imaginaba el porqué de la llamada, su padre se habría ya enterado de lo ocurrido y no llamaría exactamente para felicitarlo.

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO! UN CABALLERO! UN WART NO SE ENSUCIA LAS MANOS EN UNA VULGAR PELEA!- Gritaba el padre de Jake desde la línea telefónica

El rubio escuchaba sin emoción alguna mientras el médico terminaba de curarlo.

Luego de gritar y explayarse en regaños el padre de Jake se calmó -… bueno entonces quien fue?, necesito un nombre para darle el abogado y que redacte la denuncia por lesiones, esto no puede quedar así-

La mirada de Jake se ensombreció en ese momento, claro que denunciar a Yoh por lesiones personales era tentador, pero no era algo que lo haría quedar mal, no ante quien y de la manera que el quería. –Y no se quedará así, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea-

A la mañana siguiente Yoh, Anna y Manta llegaron a la escuela; Anna se dirigió a la oficina del director a darle un reporte sobre el viaje en general, mientras que Yoh se dirigió a hablar con el profesor que había detenido la pelea, le debía varias explicaciones.

-Entonces el viaje fue un rotundo éxito- dijo orgullosamente el señor Asahi a la rubia

-Así es, todo gracias a la buena organización y trabajo del consejo -

-Eso y la generosa donación de Wart-

Anna no dijo nada, trataba de no pensar en eso o en nada que tuviera que ver con Jake.

-Bien, gracias por el reporte señorita Kyoyama, y por como siempre una excelente gestión y trabajo-

-Es un placer señor director-

-Créame cuando le digo que ha sido la mejor presidenta que ha tenido está escuela, es una lástima que su periodo este por terminar-

Anna sonrió ante el comentario, sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo durante el año, pero era bueno saber que tan bueno.

-Creo que la última reunión que nos queda es la de rendición de cuentas y evaluación final de gestión-

-Asi es- dijo Anna

-Estoy seguro que saldrá bien, después de todo y a pesar de los traspiés este ha sido un buen grupo y un muy buen año-

En otro salón no muy lejos de allí…

-Entonces asume la responsabilidad total y toda la culpa?- dijo con duda el profesor tras escuchar a Yoh

-Asi es- dijo el castaño con tranquilidad

-Ummm… eso es… diferente-

-Jiji diferente bueno?-

-diferente extraño, mire joven Asakura no es normal que una persona venga a inculparse sola, menos en un caso como este-

-un caso como este?- preguntó Yoh

-Pues una pelea, generalmente para pelear se necesitan dos y por lo que yo pude presenciar asi era-

-Wart solo estaba tratando de defenderse- sentenció Yoh con firmeza

-Umm, no es lo que parecía; además…-

Yoh vio la cara de duda del profesor, parecía dudar si completar su frase, pero al final lo hizo

-…además usted no es de los típicos busca pleitos, mientras que Wart… verá cuando un estudiante se transfiere recibimos todas sus referencias de escuelas anteriores, y el no es tan inocente como pareciera-

Yoh movió sus hombros restándole importancia, lo que hubiera hecho Jake antes o lo que hiciera después no era su problema, el solo estaba allí para hacerse responsable por sus propias acciones.

-Bueno, tal vez ninguno de nosotros es lo que en verdad parece, por que usted puede no creerlo pero así como se lo afirmó yo soy el único y total responsable de esa pelea, Jake solo se estaba defendía como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-

El profesor dio un largo suspiro y se sentó con unas hojas en la mano –Bien, según dice su registro esta es su primera falta en todo lo que lleva de escuela-

-Asi es-

-Además el corresponsal disciplinario del viaje, amm… Sotu… escribió en su reporte que las lesiones entre ambos fueron menores y que todos los daños fueron reparados-

Yoh simplemente sonrió nerviosamente, no sabía si las lesiones causadas a Jake podían ser consideradas menores y tampoco se explicaba quien había reparado los daños en causados por ellos en la pieza; definitivamente tendría que agradecerle a Sotu.

-También recibí una anotación adjunta de la presidenta estudiantil, la señorita Kyoyama diciendo que el problema entre usted y el señor Wart ya había sido solucionado, razón por la cual este debía ser catalogado como un incidente aparte y ya concluido-

-jiji-

-Bien, creo que es todo lo que necesitaba saber- dijo analizando todos los factores –creo que no hay necesidad de suspensión, con una semana castigo estará bien-

-jiji gracias-

-Pero ni se le ocurra volver a meterse en problemas Asakura!, menos faltando solo un mes para su graduación!-

-Si señor!-

Yoh y Anna volvieron a clase tan pronto cada uno termino su reunión, rápidamente llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Muerooo de hambre!- se quejo Manta –creo que me habia acostumbrado ya al horario de almuerzo en el campamento jeje-

Yoh se levanto de su puesto, también estaba muy hambriento

-Bueno, vamos?- dijo Manta dirigiéndose a la salida

-Aun no, debemos esperar a Annita- dijo Yoh sonriendo y viendo a la chica al otro lado del salón guardando sus cuadernos

Anna miró con extrañeza a Yoh, no había podido hablar aun, pero a que se debía ese cambio?, los últimos dos meses ellos almorzaban por su lado y Anna por el de ella.

-¿No me digas que?- dijo Manta con suspicacia

A lo cual Yoh solo rió por lo bajo

-Wow!... entonces tu y Anna!?...-

-…¿Tú y Anna qué?- dijo la rubia llegando a donde los dos chicos

Manta sintió un poco de temor, sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba que hablaran de ella

-Jeje no… nada yo solo…- intento excusarse el pequeño

-Solo le decía a Manta que las cosas entre los dos se habían arreglado- soltó con confianza y tranquilidad el castaño

-Aaaaa eso- dijo Anna con desinterés

-eso!? Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa!- exclamó exaltado Manta después de todo lo que había visto padecer a su amigo

-¿Que acaso debería decirlo de otra forma?- preguntó la rubia mirando al chico y causándole escalofríos

-jeje, pues… no, solo digo que tal vez podrías decirlo como si te causara algo de emoción o felicidad- repuso el pequeño

Anna apenas le dio una aburrida a Manta, luego miró a Yoh y dijo –Tengo hambre, vamos-

Yoh miró a Anna y sonrió –JIJI si, te estábamos esperando-

Manta salió primero del salón, Yoh le dio el paso a Anna esperando que ella siguiera primero, pero aun así la chica se detuvo frente a el y con su típica e inexpresiva mirada dijo –sabes que en verdad me siento feliz-

-jiji lo sé-

-Bien-

Anna empezó a avanzar pero no sin antes tomar con firmeza la mano de Yoh, quien enseguida aceptó el agarre saliendo del aula junto a la chica, ante la vista de todos en el corredor .


	23. Mimi y el misterioso regalo

**HOLA A TODOS! BUENO ESTAMOS YA BASTANTE CERCA DEL FINAL! Y SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES.. QUE LOS ODIO! :'( POR QUÉ TODOS VIENEN CON SUS SPOILERS? JAJAJA QUE TAN OBVIAS SON MIS TRAMAS -.-¡ ¿? COMO HACEN PARA DARLE A TANTAS DE LAS COSAS QUE HABÍA PENSADO?….. EN TODO CASO TRATARE DE IDEAR ALGO MÁS AUNQUE FRANCAMENTE NO QUIERO ALARGAR MÁS LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE SI ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRÁ LEMON LA RESPUESTA ES NO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS!**

* * *

Yoh, Anna y Manta comían en su usual mesa en la cafetería, trataban de ignorar las miradas que todos aquellos pasaban por allí les dirigían; claramente el hecho de que Yoh y Anna caminaran tomados de la mano no paso desapercibido para nadie allí.

-Puedes creerlo Kyoyama cambio a Wart por Asakura!, que suertuda!-

-Suertuda!?, yo diría que estúpida, Asakura será muy guapo, pero Wart es guapo y tiene un buen apellido, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Anna soltó con molestia sus cubiertos de forma que estos hicieron ruido al caer sobre el plato, estaba cansada de los rumores y habladurías de la gente, no solo por ella, si no por Yoh y hasta por Jake; que la gente no podía tener una vida propia y ya.

Yoh sonrió levemente y con ternura tomo la mano de Anna por sobre la mesa. -Está bien Annita, estoy seguro que pronto encontraran algo más de que hablar-

Anna miró la gentileza y tranquilidad con que Yoh hablaba –eso espero- dijo retomando su comida

-Jeje no les pongas atención- dijo Manta observando a la pareja y retomando la conversación. -Entonces, algún día me van a contar al menos a mi que fue lo que sucedió?

-JIJI por qué no?-

-Pero que no sea aquí por favor, no quiero más comentarios de eso en la escuela- repuso Anna

-Está bien, que tal esta tarde?- dijo feliz el pequeño, hace mucho no pasaba la tarde con ambos en la pensión

-JIJI tengo detención después de clases- le recordó Yoh

-Amm, es cierto; está bien puedo llegar apenas salgas de castigo- dijo Manta

-Tal vez un poco más tarde- repuso Yoh -Tengo que pasar por la tienda de música- La mirada de enojo de Anna no se hizo esperar haciendo que Yoh explicara rápidamente el por que –voy a llevar mi carta de renuncia formal-

-que!? Vas a renunciar?!- exclamó Manta con gran asombro –pero por qué!? –

Aunque Anna siguió comiendo Yoh sabia que la chica estaba totalmente atenta a la conversación, el le había dicho que iba a dejar la tienda de música en base a lo acontecido con Mimi en el cumpleaños de Manta, era entendible, pero el castaño no había hablado respecto a eso con su amigo.

-es… complicado- dijo Yoh, no quería esconderle algo como eso a Manta, pero no quería entrar en detalles en el momento.

-Pero… y Mimi?- dijo con tristeza el pequeño

Yoh dio un pequeño suspiro y miró de reojo a Anna

-ella lo entenderá-

Gracias al cielo el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó en el momento, evitando que Manta siguiera con su interrogatorio, los chicos partieron a clases, después de estás Yoh cumplió con su horario de castigo, dejando por ultimo en el día solo un punto en su agenda.

-Hola!- dijo casualmente Yoh entrando a la tienda de música

Mimi volteo y lo recibió con una fingida sonrisa –Hola Yoh, que tal estuvo el paseo?-

-Bien, muy bien- dijo acercándose al mostrador

-Wow! No lo pareciera! Pero que te paso!?- dijo preocupada la chica al ver las heridas en el rostro y brazos del muchacho

-Nada grave, solo un pequeño… incidente jiji-

Mimi lo miró con sospecha, no parecía un pequeño incidente, pero en todo caso –me alegra que estés aquí- dijo la chica

Yoh sintió un poco de incomodidad, solo estaba allí por un único motivo –Si, vine a entregar mi renuncia formal-

Anna llevaba ya algunas horas en la pensión, intentaba ver televisión y relajarse, pero le estaba resultado simplemente imposible!; la chica apago el televisor y dio un largo suspiro mirando a la nada.

-Sucede algo señorita?- dijo el espíritu de Amidamaru apareciendo en la sala junto a ella

-No… todo está bien- dijo la chica con algo de duda, no que no confiara en Yoh, pero el solo hecho de saber que de seguro se encontraba en ese momento con la tal Mimi, le desagradaba bastante, después de todo sabía que Yoh le tenía cierta estima, y la chica no era para nada fea.

Hubo un largo silencio entre la chica y el espíritu, hasta que…

-Hay alguien afuera- dijo el samurái mirando hacia la puerta

Anna dio un leve suspiro y se levanto –debe ser alguien sin importancia- ella también lo había podido detectar, pero no había detectado peligro alguno.

-En todo caso estaré pendiente- dijo el espíritu desapareciendo.

En la tienda de discos Yoh ya le había entregado su renuncia a la chica, no habia necesidad de decir más o de explicaciones, los dos sabían a que se debía la decisión.

-Entonces no hay manera de que te disuada para que te quedes?- dijo la chica mirando la carta una vez más

-Lo siento Mimi, creo que es lo mejor para ambos-

La chica suspiro con derrota, definitivamente Yoh no sería para ella, era una verdadera lástima.

-Esta bien, entonces toma- dijo entregándole un sobre el cual Yoh miró con algo de duda –es tu liquidación-

-Eso…no es necesario…-

-es lo justo y lo que ordena la ley- dijo con total desanimo la chica

-Emm, gracias supongo-

La chica vio que su pésimo animo empezaba a contagiar el de Yoh asi que trato de fingir lo mejor que pudo –no te lo gaste todo en un solo sitio!-

-JIJI si señora-

-Y… no seas un extraño… recuerda que puedes volver aquí cuando quieras, y no solo a comprar Cds, sino porque somos…-

-amigos- dijo con calidez el muchacho, el quería mucho a Mimi, había pasado muy buenos momentos con ella en la tienda, era una lástima como ocurrían las cosas pero no por eso debían terminar del todo, ¿o si?

-Bueno, debo marcharme, de nuevo gracias por todo Mimi-

-Cuando quieras- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al chico partir.

Yoh salió de la tienda y dio un largo suspiro, eso había sido más difícil de lo que creía, si bien la situación no lo demostraba como tal, había sido bastante incómoda. Pero al menos ya estaba hecho, sintió el sobre en su mano recordándolo, asi que sin más lo abrió para ver su contenido.

-Umm- apenas musito por lo bajo el chico viendo el cheque, no era mucho, al fin y al cabo era un empleo de medio tiempo en el que solo duro tres meses, aun así se sentía tan satisfecho como cuando recibió su primer cheque meses atrás, pues ese era su primer trabajo. Cuando recibió su primer salario intento pensar en que cosas compraría con él, pero se dio cuenta que en verdad no había nada que en verdad quisiera o necesitara; pero ese día tenía un sinfín de ideas en su mente, el dinero que había recibido y había ahorrado empezaba a parecer poco ahora que tenía en que gastarlo.

-Creo que daré una pequeña vuelta por el centro comercial antes de volver- pensó el chico para si mismo sonriendo y empezando a caminar.

-YA VOLVI!- Anuncio Yoh algunas horas después entrando a la pensión con algunas bolsas.

-Ya era hora, bienvenido- dijo sin gran emoción Anna bajando las escaleras

-JIJI lamento la demora, pero traje la cena- dijo levantando las bolsas en sus manos para mostrárselas; la chica solo prosiguió hacia la cocina después de darle una leve mirada al castaño, el solo la siguió.

-Y… como te fue? Pregunto la chica viendo como Yoh bajaba las bolsas en la mesa, la rubia queria parecer calmada, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios; era bastante malo que Yoh se viera con la tal Mimi, pero además había tardado bastante.

Yoh volteo a mirarla con dulzura, era su imaginación o Anna estaba ansiosa por que volviera?

-Nada en especial, ya te lo platicare… pero primero- dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia y rodeándola con sus brazos –es bueno estar en casa- dijo dándole un suave y lento beso a la chica-

Anna sentía sus mejillas arder desde que Yoh había empezado a acercarse de tal manera, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando los brazos del castaño la envolvieron y definitivamente sintió como su alma daba un largo suspiro cuando sus labios hicieron contacto y por la forma dulce en que Yoh la besaba.

La chica no pudo evitar dejarse llevar posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y profundizando el beso. Tan solo el día anterior habían descubierto sus sentimientos y habían tenido su primer acercamiento pero ahora parecía poco para ambos, deseaban la cercanía, la añoraban desde hace mucho tiempo… aun asi…

-JIJI espero que tengas hambre- dijo Yoh alejándose lentamente y con dificultad de la chica.

Anna se quedo inmutada en el sitio, se sentía algo avergonzada de cuanto se habia dejado llevar tan repentinamente, también resentía un poco que Yoh tras iniciar todo se alejara asi como asi no más.

-emm si- dijo la chica tratando de controlar sus hormonas y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Casi que enseguida sonó escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse –Tadaima!- era Manta anunciando su llegada. La pareja no pudo evitar pensar que tan vergonzoso hubiera sido si Manta hubiera llegado unos minutos atrás, a lo mejor tendrían que establecer nuevos límites ahora que su relación empezaba a cambiar y desarrollarse.

-En la cocina- anunció Yoh aun retomando el aire y empezando a servir la cena

Anna simplemente se sentó y observo como Manta entraba y empezaba a conversar con el castaño, la chica era siempre bienvenida en la conversación pero decidió quedarse en silencio, pues aun podía sentir la intensidad con que Yoh la había besado y acercado a el, queria aferrarse a ese sentimiento por cuanto pudiera.

-entonces en verdad renunciaste- dijo Manta haciendo que Anna volviera en si

-Asi es-

-Bueno, si crees que es lo mejor- dijo Manta sentándose a la mesa

-Necesito concentrarme en mis estudios en especial para los finales; era simplemente un tema de prioridades- dijo Yoh sentándose junto a Anna y sonriéndole

Anna simplemente miró al castaño y empezó a comer lo que le habían servido, como Yoh tratara el tema de Mimi era su decisión, pero se imaginaba que no le habia contado todo lo sucedido a Manta no solo por el, sino por respetar la privacidad de Mimi, es decir a nadie le gustaría que los demás supieran que había sido rechazado.

Los tres tuvieron una tranquila charla mientras comían después de eso, Yoh le contó a grandes rasgos a Manta como habían hablado con Anna y habían arreglado las cosas, Manta se alegro por sus dos amigos, pero no habia podido quedar con un tanto de dudas al respecto, pero decidió no decir nada ya que de seguro Yoh habia contado las cosas tan resumidamente para no incomodar a Anna, tenia que respetar eso.

-Bien, gracias por la cena- decia Manta despidiéndose de la joven pareja.

-JIJI gracias por la visita- dijo el castaño

Y sin mas el pequeño se fue, casi que enseguida apareció Amidamaru.

-Y bien?- preguntó Anna al espíritu

-Se acaba de marchar- dijo el espíritu haciendo que Anna se quedará un tanto pensativa

-Quien, Manta?- dijo Yoh ya que no entendía de que hablaban

Amidamaru negó con su cabeza y respondió –Un sujeto que parecía estar merodeando la pensión desde hoy en la tarde-

-Ammm… ya veo, alguien conocido?- preguntó Yoh

-No lo creo- respondió Anna –tampoco alguien peligroso-

-Tal vez sea un ladrón- dijo Amidamaru – parecía muy pendiente desde que apareció de si había alguien adentro-

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Anna- tendremos que estar pendientes-

-No se preocupe señorita – dijo Amidamaru desapareciendo nuevamente

Y así continuo la semana, sin ningún otro percance; Yoh y Anna iban a la escuela, hacían sus cosas y luego volvían a la pensión en donde las muestras de cariño iban en ascenso. Y no solo en la pensión ahora la pareja no temía tomarse de la mano, o compartir una que otra caricia en público, al fin y al cabo los rumores en la escuela ya no podían ser peores.

Pero eso no importaba, lo que vivían el shaman y la sacerdotisa era por y para ellos, disfrutaban su tiempo juntos, amaban su compañía y los pequeños detalles del uno para con el otro, por ejemplo Yoh sintió que era el hombre más feliz del planeta cuando durante la clase de educación física Anna se acercó a él después de que terminara sus ejercicios y vueltas a la pista y sin decir nada sacará un pañuelo y secará el sudor de su frente con él; Anna sintió algo muy parecido cuando después de su reunión semanal con el consejo saliera y encontrará a Yoh recostado en el pasillo esperándola.

-Pensé que habías salido del castigo hace horas-

-si, pero no quería irme a la pensión sin ti- dijo quitándole con delicadeza la maleta a la chica para el cargarla.

Anna solo sonrió y empezó a caminar junto con el castaño, mientras que algunos pasos atrás Jake que salía de la misma reunión veía como Yoh tomaba la mano de la chica y son que ella la quitará seguían su camino.

-Aun no puedo creer que te la hayan ganado- dijo uno de los chicos del consejo que salía al tiempo que Jake y al parecer observaba la misma escena –y menos alguien tan distraído de Asakura-

Jake bufo por lo bajo y continuo su camino, las habladurías en esa escuela lo ponían cada vez de peor humor. El rubio salio de la escuela, subió a su limusina y sacó su teléfono.

-Bien, ya te di tiempo suficiente, que me tienes?-

El chico escuchaba con atención a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, parecía escuchar con paciencia todo hasta que..

-¿QUE!?, EXPLICATE BIEN, COMO QUE VIVEN JUNTOS!?-

El domingo en la mañana Yoh preparaba tranquilamente el desayuno para él y para Anna.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica entrando en la cocina

-Buenos días Annita!, como amaneciste?-

-Cansada, tengo mucho que hacer antes de que empiecen los exámenes finales-

-jiji no te preocupes, se que lo lograras-

-ummm, eso espero… en todo caso creo que me quedaré en casa hoy para empezar a estudiar-

-Está bien, yo iré con Manta a dar una vuelta si no te molesta-

Anna no dijo nada, sabía que el chico lo decía por amabilidad, al fin y al cabo el no necesitaba su permiso para salir. Poco después de que desayunaran Yoh salió de la pensión dejando a Anna sola para hacer sus cosas.

El castaño se dirigió al centro comercial donde días atrás había decidió después de mucho pensar y mirar en que gastaría el dinero que había recibido en su primer trabajo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el hombre en el mostrador de la tienda en que se encontraba Yoh

-Creo que es perfecto, así que traje el resto del dinero-

-Bien, entonces con eso cubres más de la mitad del pago-

Yoh sonrió complacido –no se preocupe, conseguiré el resto y lo traeré en cuanto pueda-

-Está bien muchacho, si quieres ahora ya puedes retirarlo-

-Gracias!- dijo el muchacho tomando la bolsa con su compra y el recibo

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, no podía pensar en una mejor manera de gastar su dinero que en un regalo para su Annita, apenas lo había visto había pensado en ella, de seguro a ella también le gustaría; no podía esperar para entregárselo! El castaño se despidió del hombre y salió de allí, no le gustaba mentirle a Anna, pero no quería dañar la sorpresa, iba en su camino a la salida del centro comercial cuando.

-Mimi-

-Yoh!- dijo con sorpresa la chica al verlo soltando una gran caja que llevaba con dificultad, aun asi Yoh fue más ágil y alcanzo a atrapar la caja antes de que impactará el suelo

-Jeje ups!, gracias- dijo la chica sintiéndose algo torpe

-No te preocupes, vaya está caja si que está pesada- dijo el muchacho

-Jeje ya sabes, hoy vinieron los distribuidores-

-es cierto- respondió Yoh pensando en que era algo que pasaba una vez al mes –déjame ayudarte con…-

-No, no! está bien, no tienes por que hacerlo- dijo apenadamente la chica tratando de retomar la caja –ya no es tu trabajo-

-Pero tú aun eres mi amiga y esto es muy pesado para ti, por favor, déjame ayudarte-

Mimi dio un largo suspiro, que daño haría?, le faltaban al menos otras 4 cajas y a decir verdad ella ya se encontraba ya agotada.

-Está bien- dijo con resignación la chica empezando a caminar seguida de Yoh hacia la tienda

-Y que haces por aquí?- pregunto la chica

-jiji vine de compras-

Mimi lo miro con duda, luego vio la pequeña bolsa – aaa ya veo, algo en especial?

-jiji si, un regalo-

-Amm, un regalo…- dijo la chica pensando en para quien podría comprar Yoh un regalo, de seguro no era para Manta ya que su cumpleaños había pasado hace poco. Yoh llevo la caja hasta la tienda de música, y luego las 4 restantes en 4 diferentes viajes.

-Bien, aquí está la última de las caja, sana y salva- dijo Yoh poniéndola sobre el mostrador

\- claro… gracias-

-Bien, nos vemos- dijo Yoh saliendo sin más de la tienda.

Mimi se quedó un tanto pensativa viendo la puerta tras la salida del chico, era extraño como la sola presencia de Yoh podía arreglar por completo su día, fuera por lo que fuera.

-Bueno ya, hora de volver al trabajo- dijo la chica para si misma empezando a mover las cajas que Yoh había subido –pero… que es esto?... Es la bolsa que traía Yoh?- dijo la chica inspeccionándola por fuera, estaba por abrirla para ver que tanto era lo que había dentro sin embargo en ese momento la puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse.

Mimi cerró enseguida la bolsa en sus manos sintiéndose descubierta –jeje que bueno que volviste Yoh, olvidaste tu…-

Sin embargo no era Yoh.

-Hola- dijo el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa –no soy Yoh, es más no se si me recuerdas de la fiesta de Manta, yo soy…-

-Jake- dijo Mimi viéndolo con duda, recordaba lo mucho que se había hablado de el chico esa noche en su mesa.

-Así es, y tú debes ser Mimi- dijo el rubio acercándose al mostrador con tranquilidad

La chica solo asintió.

-Mimi si no te molesta, he venido a conversar un poco contigo-

-conmigo? de qué?- preguntó desconfiadamente Mimi, no le gustaba para nada la actitud del muchacho.

-De cosas… de la vida…-

-Ammm, yo… no suelo hablar mucho de mi vida con extraños sabes-

-No estoy pidiéndote que me hables de cosas de tu vida, o bueno no del todo, lo que me gustaría saber es… como van las cosas con Yoh?-

La mirada de la chica se agudizo, las cosas con Yoh? A que se refería? O más bien, que tanto sabia?

-Jeje no me mires así, solo digo que después de ver lo bien que se llevaban en la fiesta… es obvio que entre ustedes dos hay algo más…-

-algo más?-

-si, más que una simple amistad- dijo con confianza y tranquilidad Jake

-Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas…-

-lo estoy?, que acaso no te interesa Yoh?-

Mimi se sentía nerviosa por las palabras confiadas y bajo la mirada expectante del rubio, como es que él lo sabía? Que tan obvia había sido durante la fiesta o Yoh se lo habría contado?

-Yo…-

Jake rio por lo bajo, la chica sería un blanco fácil.

-No tienes por que negarlo, se que te gusta, y por qué no, Yoh es un gran chico-

-Lo es, pero… el no me ve… de la misma forma, es decir de la forma que me gustaría-

-Umm, estás segura?, es decir Yoh solo es un poco lento-

-El mismo me lo dijo- dijo la chica con desanimo

-Ya veo… y tu te rendiste asi sin más?- dijo Jake a manera de reproche

-Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer más!- respondió exaltada la chica –cuando no es para uno no es para uno-

-Con esa actitud derrotista nunca lo será-

Mimi miraba al chico con curiosidad, no entendía lo que decía, demonios! aun ni entendía que hacía ahí o a que venía el tema!

-eso es… problema mío, no entiendo por qué lo sacas a colación, que viniste aquí solo por eso?-

-umm, no lo tomes así, yo solo decía- dijo moviendo sus hombros y quitándole importancia al tema – a decir verdad solo vine aquí porque estaba de paso haciendo unas cuantas comprar, luego recordé que Manta me había hablado de la tienda y me decidí a venir a conocerla-

-Y de paso hablar de cosas y de la vida?- dijo con suspicacia la chica recordando lo que habia dicho Jake al llegar

-Solo bromeaba-

-Presionando el tema de Yoh-

-Lo vi salir poco antes de entrar y me causo curiosidad, eso es todo-

Mimi no creía ni una palabra de Jake, actuaba de forma sospechosa

-por cierto no pude evitar escuchar cuando entre que había olvidado algo- dijo Jake mirando la bolsa en las manos de Mimi

-Amm, este si- dijo la chica empezando a guardarlo dentro del mostrador –de seguro volverá luego por el-

-o si quieres yo se lo puedo llevar?- ofreció con amabilidad el rubio

-no, está bien se lo daré en cuanto lo vea-

-umm, eso puede tomar algo de tiempo, después de todo el no renuncio hace poco?-

Mimi recordó el pequeño detalle, quien sabe cuando lo volvería a ver, pero aun asi..

-No importa una vez note que no lleva su paquete con el volverá acá a buscarlo-

-Jejeje ambos sabemos que Yoh es bastante distraído, de seguro buscara por toda la ciudad antes de recordar que lo pudo haber dejado acá-

Mimi se quedo en silencio, que tanto era el interés del chico en Yoh y ahora en el paquete?

-Aaa! Ya sé! – exclamó el rubio como si una gran idea hubiera llegado a su mente – ya que de seguro quieres entregárselo personalmente que tal si se lo llevas a su casa!-

-amm, podría ser, pero… yo no tengo su dirección-

-No te preocupes, yo te la daré-

Mimi encontraba todo bastante extraño, pero por más que pensaba el por qué no encontraba razón alguna.

Jake anotó en un papel la dirección y se la dio a la chica sin que ella dijera nada. -Por lo que sé Yoh tenía más cosas que hacer hoy, lo mejor será que pases mañana en la tarde cuando el llegue de la escuela-

La chica observó el papel en sus manos, a decir verdad no sonaba mal el poder visitar a Yoh, menos el poder ver donde vivía.

Yoh volvió cuanto antes a la pensión, una vez allí

-demonios! Deje la bolsa en la tienda de música!- se reprendió mentalmente, tal vez si me apresuró…

-Yoh?- llamó Anna al escuchar la puerta de entrada

-JIJI si Annita ya volví- dijo entrando a la sala

-Amm, que tal estuvo tu día?- preguntó la rubia

-bien Annita, que tal el tuyo-

-aburrido- dijo la chica pasando la hoja de una revista –me cansé de estudiar, tengo ganas de salir, tal vez ver una película?- dijo mirando al castaño

-emm, ahora?- dijo con extrañeza el chico, la rubia lo miro con duda, parecía nervioso.

-Que no quieres?-

-no! no es eso!, claro que quiero jijij-

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo la chica levantándose –iré por mis abrigo

Yoh asintió con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, tendría que pasar después por la tienda.

Rápidamente termino el fin de semana, al igual que todos los lunes Anna tendría reunión con el consejo.

-Nos veremos en la pensión- dijo la rubia al castaño

-¿estás segura?, porque si quieres pued…-

La chica negó con la cabeza –no sé cuánto me tarde, no te preocupes vete-

-JIJI, está bien- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y marchándose rápidamente de allí –nos veremos luego-

Anna miró al castaño avanzar con rapidez por el corredor, que tanto afán tenia? Además por que parecia aliviado cuando le dijo que no la esperar?, bueno de seguro el también tendría cosas que hacer, sin darle mayor pensamiento la rubia se dirigió al salón donde generalmente se reunía el consejo, los demás habían llegado, el ultimo que lo hizo fue Jake. Las cosas desde el viaje habían estado más allá de tensas entre ellos, verlo en clase y en las reuniones se estaba volviendo un karma total, especialmente por las miradas que el rubio le dedicaba.

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos asuntos que resolver- dijo el muchacho tomando su asiento.

Nadie dijo nada, Sotu solo prosiguió… -Bien como decía, ya que el calendario de actividades programado por el consejo ha terminado no nos queda más que evaluar el desempeño del consejo en relación con las metas propuestas y alcanzadas, plantear los objetivos primarios y retos para quienes nos reemplacen y cerrar cuentas para entregarle a Asahi y la escuela-

-Haremos todo eso hoy?- preguntó Jake

-No, el día de hoy empezaremos por evaluar a través de una encuesta que cada uno tomara, el resultado de lo que hizo el consejo este año- dijo Sotu empezando a entregar a cada uno un paquete de hojas.

-eso tomará algo tiempo- dijo el rubio viendo la densidad del paquete

-No hay afán, tómense su tiempo, al fin y al cabo compartiremos los resultados en la siguiente sesión- explicó Sotu tomando su asiento

-Ammm, en ese caso, por qué no se lleva cada uno el paquete y lo llena con más calma en su propia casa?- expreso con queja el rubio –no quisiera quedarme tan tarde de no ser necesario.

Sotu miró a Anna como pidiendo su aprobación, al fin y al cabo era cierto no tenían que quedarse ahí solo para llenar la encuesta. Anna vio como todos la observaban casi que con suplica.

-Bien, pero más les vale llenarla entera y a consciencia para la siguiente reunión-

Yoh iba de vuelta a la pensión, cuando llego allí vio que alguien esperaba frente a esta

-Mimi?, tu… que haces aquí?- dijo el castaño con duda

-Hola Yoh!- saludo una feliz Mimi -Que son esas formas de saludar!, pareciera que hubieras encontrado con un fantasma y no conmigo-

-JIJIJI Lo siento, Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo muy bien y tú?-

-Bien, acabo de venir de la tienda y…-

-amm si, decidí tomar la hora del almuerzo más tarde para traerte esto- dijo la chica mostrándole el paquete

-Entonces si estaba allí!- dijo Yoh muy aliviado –gracias Mimi, no sabes cuánto significa para mi…-

-En realidad, si lo se- dijo con pena la chica –yo… no pude evitar ver lo que había dentro-

Yoh se sintió un poco mal, de todas las personas por que tenía que haberlo visto Mimi, es decir no se requería un genio para descifrar el tipo de regalo que era.

-Emm, yo… -

-No tienes por qué decir nada- dijo la chica intentando retomar el ánimo – en todo caso, me voy; si me apresuro de seguro podré comer algo por el camino-

-que llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?- dijo con preocupación el castaño, viendo que la había hecho gastar toda su hora de almuerzo

-Jeje, no te preocupes, después de todo pude devolverte tu paquete y conocer el sitio en que vivías- dijo la chica mirando la casa tras de ella

-emmm, te gustaría pasar y comer algo?- ofreció el chico viendo que sería lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella en el caso

Mimi lo pensó por un momento, bueno ya estaba allí, y no podía negarse así misma que era algo que ella quisiera.

-Claro, por que no-

Anna iba de regreso a casa, le alegraba poder salir temprano, especialmente ahora que podría pasar ese tiempo con Yoh.

-Tadaima!- Anunció entrando a la pensión, la chica se quito sus zapatos en la entrada y allí vio otros que no reconocía.

-¿Qué acaso tenemos visitas?- pensó para si misma la chica mientras entraba

Yoh por su parte se encontraba sirviéndole algo de comida a Mimi, cuando escucho a Anna anunciar su llegada; el chico sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda al ver sobre la mesa la bolsa que le había traído Mimi, la bolsa con el regalo para la rubia! No podía dejar que lo viera!.

El castaño tomó el paquete y con rapidez lo puso bajo la mesa y tomo asiento.

-Okaeri Annita!- dijo Yoh tratando de simular normalidad bajo la mirada llena de dudas de su acompañante.

Tan pronto Anna entró al comedor no pudo evitar notar dos cosas, la extrañeza con la que actuaba Yoh y la presencia de la chica.

-Emm Mimi, no se si recuerdas pero ella es…-

-Anna- dijo Mimi – un gusto volver a verte-

Anna miró con escepticismo a la chica, que demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Yoh podía ver la clara duda en la cara de la rubia, iba a pararse a saludarla, pero recordando que el regalo se encontraba casi que entre sus pies.

-JIJI Annita, si quieres ve a cambiarte yo atenderé a Mimi-

A Anna no le gustaba para nada el hecho que no solo el castaño no la hubiera saludado como solía hacerlo últimamente, no se había ni parado a recibirla y ahora pretendía echarla de la habitación, jaaa.. ni loca.

-No así estoy bien- dijo tomando silla junto a Yoh –sírveme un poco de te-

-amm, este… ya no hay más hecho- dijo el chico- pero si quieres en la cocina hay más para preparar-

Anna miró a Yoh casi que fusilándolo con la mirada, como a la tal Mimi le había servido un monto de comida y a ella no era capaz de prepararle ni un mendigo te!, la tensión en el ambiente era más que obvia, Mimi empezaba a sentirse un tanto incomoda, no sabía que hacia Anna allí, pero ciertamente su llegada había afectado el castaño, viendo como escondía la bolsa con el presente se daba una buena idea del por qué.

-Emm, creo que yo mejor me voy- anuncio Mimi con timidez parándose de la mesa y llamando la atención de Yoh y Anna.

-Pero no has comido nada- dijo el muchacho

-Jeje, está bien, de todas formas no tengo tanta hambre, en todo caso gracias por todo Yoh- dijo Mimi agachándose y tomando con rapidez el paquete de bajo la mesa- jeje casi olvido mi bolsa-

Yoh agradeció mentalmente como Mimi lo ayudaba a esconder el regalo. –Esta bien, pero al menos déjame llevarte a la puerta JIJI, No tardare Annita- dijo el castaño casi que sacando corriendo de ahí a su amiga

-Nos vemos- dijo Mimi despidiéndose fugazmente de Anna y dejándola sola en el comedor

-Y qué demonios fue eso?- dijo la rubia para si misma tras la extraña escena que acababa de presenciar

Tan pronto Yoh cerró la puerta tras de el –Ufff, gracias Mimi- dijo recibiéndole el paquete

-No hay de que Yoh- dijo la chica con algo de tristeza –entonces… es para ella?-

Yoh miró con pesadez a la chica –si, es para ella-

Mimi le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse –está bien Yoh, espero que seas muy feliz- y sin más se marcho. Luego de esto Yoh entro y escondió lo mejor que pudo el paquete, tenia muchas explicaciones que dar, no solo por su modo extraño de actuar, sino que ya se imaginaba los que habría pensado Anna al encontrar a Mimi en la pensión y estando con él, a solas.


	24. La beca

**BUUUA NO SABEN ! :'( SE ME DAÑO EL DISCO DURO DEL COMPUTADOR -.-¡ EN TODO CASO EL PROBLEMA QUE LES COMPETE DIRECTAMENTE A USTEDES ES QUE TENIA UN DOCUMENTO CON LA TRAMA DE AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL, CON LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS RELEVANTES Y SU ORDEN, Y COMO TENGO MEMORIA DE POLLO … PUES SERA IRSE A LA DE DIOS, ASI QUE ESPEREMOS QUE NO SE ME OLVIDE NADA JEJE, BUENO ESO O QUE EL SEÑOR INGENIERO DE SISTEMAS LOGRE SALVAR LA INFORMACION! REZEN QUE ASI SEA POR QUE NO QUIERO PERDER TODA MI INFO!**

 **OTRA COSA ES QUE MIENTRAS TANTO TENDRE QUE USAR MI COMPUTADOR VIEJO, EL CUAL ODIOOOOOOOOOO CON TODO MI CORAZON; ASI QUE SI NO SUBO NADA DE AQUÍ A QUE ARREGLE EL OTRO ES PORQUE USAR ESTE ME VA A DAR UNA EMBOLIA. NO SIENDO MAS UN SALUDO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

En cuanto Yoh regresó al comedor lo encontró totalmente vacío, Anna ya no estaba allí. El castaño dio un largo suspiro, sabía que la chica no estaba arriba, el acababa de bajar ya que había ido a guardar en su habitación la bolsa con el regalo. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Anna salió de la cocina con una tetera y una taza en su mano, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a Yoh se acercó a la mesa, tomo asiento y se sirvió su te en total calma.

Yoh esperaba que la chica le gritara o al menos lo mirara con su fría mirada para darle a entender cuan molesta estaba, pero esto no sucedía, Anna estaba totalmente tranquila.

-emm, este Annita- dijo Yoh sentadose frente a ella tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

-si?- dijo la chica bajando con calma su taza de té y mirando al castaño.

Yoh parecía no encontrar las palabras, Anna lo veía casi que luchar consigo mismo por enunciar al menos una silaba, era algo en verdad gracioso.

-estas bien?- soltó la chica con total naturalidad

-Pues… eso mismo quería preguntarte jiji…está todo bien?-

Anna pareció considerarlo por un segundo y simplemente dijo –que habría alguna razón para que no lo estuviera?-

-No realmente, es solo que… pensé que podrías estar algo molesta tu sabes…. Por la visita de Mimi-

Anna miró con profundidad al muchacho –Mira Yoh no te voy a decir que me haya generado precisamente alegría el llegar y encontrar a esa mujer en mi casa, y mucho menos que estuvieran aquí a solas… pero… yo no tengo por que prohibirte que veas a tu amiga, ya que eso es todo lo que ella es o no?-

Yoh no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba Anna, mucho menos lo que le decía, que acaso estaba soñando? –Claro que si Annita, eso no lo dudes-

-Bien- dijo sin más la chica volviendo a tomar con tranquilidad de su te

Tal como lo había dicho Anna, ver a Mimi en su casa, a solas con Yoh no era algo que le diera gusto, en parte le molestaba, pero la rubia sabia mejor que creer que Yoh haría algo para lastimarla, es decir Yoh había tenido su oportunidad con Mimi cuando ellos habían terminado, de haberla querido aprovechar simplemente lo hubiera hecho entonces.

Yoh observó por un momento con asombro a Anna, tal vez ni ella lo sabía pero en realidad había cambiado en el poco tiempo que habían estado separado; dedicándole una amable sonrisa Yoh se levantó de su asiento, rodeo la mesa y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Anna.

-Bien, ire a preparar la comida- dijo el chico con gran felicidad

Anna se sonrojo un poco, aunque su relación con Yoh había avanzado y ya no era ajena a sus muestras de cariño habían veces que el chico la sorprendía con pequeños detalles como esos. Aunque Yoh no la viera de frente ya se imaginaba el tipo de reacción que había logrado, asi que yendo a la cocina comentó –gracias por confiar en mí, te prometo que siempre podrás hacerlo-

Anna simplemente sonrió diciendo para si misma –eso ya lo sabía-

A la mañana siguiente Yoh y Anna llegaron como siempre a la escuela, entraron al edificio sin notar que alguien al otro lado los observaba desde la comodidad de su auto.

-diablos! Como puede ser que no pasará nada si Anna llegó a su casa antes de que saliera la tal Mimi- pensó para si mismo con enojo Jake al verlos entrar tranquilamente cogidos de la mano. –como la habrá enredado Yoh? O que tanta es enserio su confianza en el idiota?-

Y así comenzó otro día más de escuela, Jake no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, y no solo porque el puesto de la chica fuera exactamente frente al de él, sino poque entre más lo pensaba menos comprendía. –Como puede ser que lo escogiera a el sobre mi?¿ que tiene el que no tenga yo?- pensaba el rubio en clase mientras veía como uno de los profesores regañaba a Yoh por su falta de atención y adormecimiento.

-JIJI- contestaba Yoh rascándose la cabeza desde su asiento –lo lamento sensei, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir-

-más vale que asi sea Asakura! Además ponga atención que la otra semana ya empiezan los exámenes finales!- le reprendía el profesor

-si señor!- exclamó con solemnidad Yoh causando que su profesor se calmará y suspirara, lo mejor era seguir con la clase.

-Bien Asakura retome la lectura- dijo el hombre volviendo adelante

-claro que si profesor…pero este…. Em…. Que materia es que es esta?- pregunto apenado Yoh con tres libros en la mano, causando que toda la clase riera, el profesor rugiera y Anna se golpeara levemente la frente con la mano.

–Ese sujeto es un caso perdido, basta con que se le vea para saber que es un vago sin futuro- pensó Jake viendo con enojo la escena frente a el –como puede ser que haya conseguido a alguien como a Anna?, de seguro el muy payaso terminara vendiendo hamburguesas en un restaurante, a que más podría aspirar, mientras que ella con todo ese esfuerzo y dedicación no aspirara a menos que una universidad y un trabajo elite-

La cara de Jake se ilumino en ese momento, ciertamente Anna e Yoh eran personas muy diferentes, que el no los separara no significaba que las circunstancias no lo haría, pero tal vez las circunstancias necesitaban algo de ayuda de él.

A la mañana siguiente apenas iba a empezar la primera clase.

-Anna Kyoyama, favor presentarse a la oficina del director Asahi- anunció la secretaria desde el altavoz.

Yoh y Manta se miraron por un segundo, para luego ver como Anna se levantaba de su asiento.

-Si, si vaya Kyoyama, no se preocupe- dijo el profesor dándole permiso

-Gracias profesor, volveré cuanto antes- dijo la rubia saliendo del salón, a decir verdad no se imaginaba para que podría llamarla en ese momento el director. Jake tan solo miraba con una sonrisa como la chica salía de allí.

-Buenos días señor Asahi- saludo la rubia entrando a la oficina

-Buenos días señorita Kyoyama, por favor pase y siéntese… se preguntará para que la he llamado el día de hoy o no?-

La chica simplemente asintió esperando que este prosiguiera

-Bien, como usted sabe no solo es la mejor alumna de la escuela, sino como se lo expresé anteriormente ha sido hasta ahora la mejor presidenta; su esfuerzo, constancia y dedicación tanto en el ámbito académico como a nivel social no es algo que pase desapercibido, para los otros alumnos, para mi y al parecer para otros miembros de esta comunidad.-

Anna miraba cada vez con mayor duda a Asahi, que acaso la llamaba solo para felicitarla por sus bien conocidos logros nuevamente?

-A lo que voy con este pequeño discurso señorita Kyoyama es que dadas las condiciones de su gran desempeño, sus notas, nivel académico y demás tengo el placer de presentarle esto- dijo el anciano estirando sus manos y entregándole una pequeña carpeta; Anna la miro con curiosidad por un momento se veía bastante elegante para ser algo de la oficina de Asahi, ni siquiera la había abierto cuando el directo soltó –una beca completa incluidos costos de manutención para que realice sus estudios universitarios-

La chica quedó más allá de pasmada, había escuchado bien o el director le había ofrecido una beca?. Anna abrió con duda la carpeta en sus manos, era cierto; en la primera página costaba un certificado en que se reconocía su excelencia y la beca.

-Bueno como toda beca tiene algunos términos y condiciones pero estoy seguro que una vez los lea entenderá que son totalmente favorables, me gustaría enfatizar cuan orgulloso que me siento de usted señorita Kyoyama, estoy seguro que este solo es un primer paso por que usted está destinada a lograr grandes cosas-

Anna miró la sonriente cara del director, se veía efectivamente tan feliz y orgulloso, no que ella no se sintiera de esa forma, pero …

-No sabía que la escuela daba becas, es decir con que fondos?- preguntó la rubia, ella conocía mejor que nadie la situación económica de la institución y no era precisamente una que esa beca reflejara.

-Por eso no se preocupe señorita Kyoyama, usted mejor que nadie sabe que aunque quisiera ayudar a los estudiantes, más a los tan excelentes como usted, la economía actual no me lo permite; sin embargo gracias a los cielos existen aún personas de buen corazón y de buen bolsillo para respaldarlo-

Anna miró con más duda aun al hombre, persona de buen corazón y con dinero?

-De donde salió está beca? Como es que llegó a mi?- dijo la chica con dureza, no le gustaba las cosas turbias ni por muy benéficas que le fueran

-Bien si debe saberlo fue gracias a la donación de una fundación, que luego de examinar los casos sobresalientes de la escuelas del área y de alrededor decidieron otorgar la beca a la persona con mejor promedio y mayor cantidad de trabajos extracurriculares-

-y esa fui yo?- dijo casi que con incredulidad la chica

-así es señorita Kyoyama-

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento

-Bueno ya habiéndole informado sobre está gran oportunidad solo queda que lea con calma las condiciones que están en la carpeta, y nos reuniremos el… lunes estaría bien?-dijo el hombre mirando su agenda- para que formalice su decisión-

-Formalizar?-

-asi es, para firmar el acta de aceptación, es decir está es una gran oportunidad, y usted es una chica muy inteligente, de seguro no la desperdiciara –

-Tengo que pensarlo- dijo la chica ojeando la carpeta

-está bien, lea, infórmese y… nos veremos el lunes en la mañana- dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa, mientras Anna apenas agradeció y salió del sitio.

-con que una beca escolar?- pensó mientras volvía lentamente a su salón de clases

Cuando Anna entró al salón Yoh no pudo evitar ver que la chica se veía algo dispersa, tal vez un poco preocupada?, no la palabra sería más dispersa. La rubia tomó su asiento y sacó su cuaderno para tomar apuntes, parecía estar teniendo problemas concentrándose en la clase, por lo cual cuando a la mitad de está sacó la carpeta que le había entregado Asahi y empezó a leerla Jake no pudo evitar sentir un tanto de emoción.

-lo sabía, le dio justo en la ambición- pensó el chico observándola disimuladamente

Anna apenas había ojeado la primera página cuando…

-Señorita Kyoyama- llamó el profesor haciéndola reaccionar -por favor pasé al tablero y demuéstrele a sus compañeros como se hace-

Anna sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, a decir verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de sobre que estaban hablando.

-límites de funciones vectoriales- dijo suavemente Jake en su oído al estar detrás de ella

-Claro- dijo la chica sin más levantándose y acercándose al profesor que le ofrecía la tiza frente al tablero.

Anna no tuvo mayor problema en resolver el problema que le dio el profesor, sin embargo decidió que sería mejor terminar de leer la carpeta y la información de la beca después de clase, no quería que la atraparan desprevenida y pasar una de las típicas vergüenzas de Yoh.

Tan pronto fue la hora del almuerzo Yoh y Manta esperaban como siempre a Anna a la salida del salón de clases, aunque el timbre había sonado la chica permanecía en su asiento tan solo mirando su cuaderno.

-Algo le sucede a Anna?- preguntó Manta observándola junto con Yoh

El castaño la miró con algo de preocupación, puede que no muchos lo notaran pero la rubia había estado bastante distraída, había podido verlo no solo desde que volvió de la oficina del director sino cuando el profesor la llamó ya que ella parecía haber dudado un momento sobre la respuesta del ejercicio que ciertamente ella sabía.

-No lo sé, pero si parece algo extraña hoy-

-ummm, quieres que les de algo de espacio?- preguntó Manta

-gracias peque- dijo Yoh empezando a avanzar hacia la chica.

Anna garabateaba en su cuaderno cuando sintió que alguien se encontraba parado al frente de su asiento haciéndola subir la mirada.

-Yoh..- susurró la chica mirándolo con algo de duda

Yoh sonrió y comentó –Pareces algo distraída hoy Annita-

Anna cerró su cuaderno con molestia –claro que no, yo solo…- sin embargo en ese momento notó que no había nadie más que Yoh alrededor

-JIJI lo ves, ni siquiera habías notado que ya es hora del receso-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, a veces podía ser casi tan despistada como Yoh, bueno no tanto…

-Dime Annita, sucede algo, has estado extraña desde que volviste de la oficina de Asahi, que acaso hay algún problema?-

Anna miró la cara de preocupación de Yoh, el chico parecía afanado aun cuando no sabía que pasaba, en verdad le preocupaba tanto cualquier cosa que pasara con ella?. La rubia bajo su mirada por un momento, viendo la carpeta que le había dado Asahi bajó su cuaderno pero aun sobre la mesa

-emm, no… no hay ningún problema- dijo con algo de duda la chica, no es que no quisiera o no se lo fuera a decir a Yoh, es solo que cuando lo hiciera quería saber con certeza sobre lo que le hablaba.

-entonces? Que fue lo que te dijo que te tiene asi?- dijo el castaño mirándola con extrañeza

-fue… no fue nada, solo quería saber sobre algunos temas del consejo- dijo la chica levantándose y tomando la mano del castaño –tengo hambre, mejor ya vamos-

Yoh sonrió levemente y se dejó guiar por la chica, parecía que algo le molestaba, en verdad le gustaría que se lo dijera, pero así como ella lo hacía, el tenia que confiar en Anna y que fuera lo que fuera lo solucionaría, después de todo ya iban a terminar el año escolar, que podría ser tan grave?

Esa tarde tan pronto como Anna llegó a la pensión se encerró en su pieza como siempre a estudiar, solo que está vez tenía algo que requería primero su atención, la beca; tal como Asahi lo había dicho era una beca muy buena, mucho más que buena, casi que irreal. No solo se costeaba la matrícula y los semestres en la carrera que quisiera, sino que se le ofrecía una jugosa mensualidad para sus gastos aparte del coste de alojamiento e insumos de estudio.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo la chica habiendo señalado en la carpeta todos esos pros, ya que también habían algunos contras.

-Soló aplica para universidades en Norte América, y llegado el momento el alumno beneficiado por la beca deberá realizar sus prácticas en una de las compañías afiliadas a la fundación como retribución, además de trabajar en estás un mínimo de dos años después del grado-

Anna miraba los puntos que había resaltado mientras los delineaba una y otra vez con su lápiz.

-Carrera, que carrera me gustaría estudiar?- pensaba la chica para si misma; - medicina? Ingeniería? Derecho?... no, tal vez algo más enfocado en finanzas, o administración-

No que Anna nunca se hubiera planteado un futuro en el que fuera una profesional o siguiera su educación, más estando tan cerca de la graduación, es solo que siempre pensó que una vez terminada la secundaria ella e Yoh…

Anna se sonrojó no pudiendo ni terminar el pensamiento, ella e Yoh … se casarían y que más?; sabía que los Asakura de seguro esperarían que al menos por un tiempo permanecieran en Izumo para ver como avanzaba la relación y si en realidad habría lo que tanto anhelaban, descendencia; pero era algo que aun le asustaba un poco, siendo tan joven y en realidad nunca habiendo hablado de eso con Yoh, es más ahora que lo pensaba las cosas con Yoh se habían arreglado pero… de que manera?

Claramente eran algo más que amigos, pensó la rubia recordando los besos y las pequeñas muestras de afecto que habían compartido en esas semanas pasadas; pero esas cosas no significaban que estuvieran nuevamente comprometidos o si?

Anna no descartaba la idea de casarse algún día con Yoh, es decir lo quería y quería estar con el por el tiempo que pudiera; pero no sentía el afán o presión de antes para que sucediera, disfrutaba cada momento que iba pasando con el castaño. La chica dio un largo suspiro y miró de nuevo los papeles en sus manos, si aceptaba la beca ciertamente significaría ir a Norte América por al menos 5 años, como afectaría eso su relación con Yoh? Habrían solo dos opciones, que él se fuera con ella, cosa que estaba junto a lo imposible, es decir por qué iría el allá? solo por seguirla a ella mientras su vida se quedaba atrás?, no tenía sentido; o por el otro lado, podría hacer que su relación con Yoh funcionara a distancia?, lo aceptaría el? Lo aceptaría la familia?; necesitaba pensar ya en qué era lo que de verdad quería.

El resto de la semana pasó con rapidez, Anna pasaba la mayor cantidad del tiempo en su cuarto pensando en la situación, Yoh no pensó que fuera extraño ya que con los finales tan cerca de seguro la chica se encontraría estudiando, o eso era lo que deducía el al pasar gran parte de sus tardes estudiando con ayuda de Manta.

-YOH! PON ATENCIÓN! O VAS A REPROBAR FISICA- le reprochaba el pequeño al borde de un colapso

-Ya ya Manta tranquilízate y explícame nuevamente jiji-

Manta dio un largo y cansado suspiro, era al menos la quinta vez ese día que le explicaba el mismo tema a Yoh y nada se le quedaba, podía ser a veces tan frustrante.

-Bien, pero esta es la última vez- dijo el pequeño mirando su reloj, ya era bastante tarde, era la noche del domingo tenía que ir a descansar para la semana que les esperaba. Manta le explicó al castaño hasta donde pudo, habían en verdad estudiado a más no poder toda la semana asi que cuando la media noche llegó el pequeño se marchó a su casa.

Anna había dejado de estudiar días antes, se sentía totalmente preparada para los exámenes, por el momento lo que en verdad ocupaba su mente eran las decisiones que debía tomar por su futuro, debía reunirse con Asahi al siguiente dia antes de clases y aun no sabía que iba a hacer, intento dormir pero por mucho que intento, no pudo, por lo cual decidió bajar y tomar un poco de té para calmar su insomnio.

-Yoh es más de media noche, que haces aquí?- dijo la rubia la verlo en la sala recostado en la mesa con su cara contra está

-emmm, Annita… yo, estoy estudiando- dijo el chico con algo de casancio

Anna lo miró con algo de pesar, sabía que los estudios no eran el fuerte del chico y menos bajo presión como denotaba su cara que se sentía ahora.

-y estas estudiando..?- pregunto Anna acercándose y tomando el libro de entre sus manos

-Física- dijo con desanimo el castaño –pero creo que es inútil, por mucho que leo y leo no entiendo, Manta intento explicarme la mayoría de ejercicios del libro pero…. – soltó un largo suspiro el chico

-mmm- soltó Anna pensativa mirando el gordo libro –bueno es algo difícil entender si solo lees el libro, es decir es bastante denso y tiene terminología algo complicada-

-eso mismo le dije a Manta- dijo Yoh poniendo su cabeza de nuevo contra la mesa –que intento explicarme en palabras mucho más confusas aun desde mi punto de vista-

Anna rio levemente, sabía que Manta era bastante inteligente, por eso muchas veces usaba palabras poco comunes, debía ser difícil que alguien así explicara física.

-Si quieres yo puedo explicarte- dijo Anna sentándose junto a Yoh

-jiji pero Annita ya es muy tarde, no quiero hacerte trasnochar, más que tu estudiaste toda la semana, mereces un descanso-

-emmm- dijo Anna tomando un cuaderno de la mesa, que había estudiado toda la semana?, bueno ya tendría que decirle a Yoh que había hecho todas esas tardes encerrada en su pieza, pero ahora no era el momento –por mi no te preocupes, dormí un poco en la tarde y por eso mismo no tengo ahora sueño, mejor preocúpate por ponerme atención, si no entiendes algo de lo que digo dímelo para explicarlo mejor-

-estas segura?- dijo Yoh con algo de sonrojo, a veces se sentía tan inútil al lado de Anna

Anna apenas sintió y comenzó con la explicación; a medida que avanzaba la noche la pareja más de acercaba, se sentían cómodos aun en poca distancia.

-Aaaa! Entonces con esta fórmula podemos llegar finalmente al resultado!- dijo Yoh observando el cuaderno entre el y Anna y sintiéndose bastante realizado por haber entendido.

-Asi es, tal como te dije cuando conoces las formulas necesarias solo necesitas mirar los datos y la información que te dan en el caso y empezar a llenarlas-

.jiji, woww! Vaya Annita que buena maestra eres- dijo Yoh mirando con amor a la rubia junto a el- siempre lo has sido-

Anna sonrió acomodando los papeles sobre la mesa -bueno tu tampoco es que seas un mal estudiante, solo necesitas poner más atención-

Yoh puso su mano sobre los papeles que Anna organizaba haciendo que la chica los dejara sobre la mesa y lo volteara a ver.

-Pues tienes mi total atención ahora-

Anna sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de golpe ante la cercanía y la intensidad de la mirada de Yoh sobre ella, aún más cuando el castaño cerró la poca distancia que había entre ambos para besarla con suavidad.

Anna dejó que los labios de Yoh guiaran los suyos, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, entregándose a ella de esa manera, era un sentimiento verdaderamente insuperable.

Cuando el aire entre ellos al fin se acabó, Yoh retomó su puesto sin separarse totalmente de Anna, amaba su cercanía, y aun más amaba el efecto que sus besos tenían sobre ella; más alla de lo fantástico que era saborear la boca de la rubia con la suya, verla de esa manera tan vulnerable en que solo la conocía el, era el mayor de sus deleites.

-Un simple gracias hubiera bastado- dijo la chica tratando de simular su sonrojo ante la mirada del castaño

-No lo creo Annita, así te agradeciera 1.000 veces por cada cosa que haces por mí, parecería poco; en verdad no sabes cuan feliz estoy de tenerte en mi vida, de estar contigo-

Anna sonrió levemente ante el comentario -agradécemelo una vez hayas pasado el examen-

-jiji bueno pero lo haré a mi manera- dijo el chico acariciando el rostro de la sacerdotisa y haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente

-Está bien, pero por ahora será mejor que descanses- Respondió Anna mirando la hora, eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

Yoh miró el reloj e hizo un pequeño puchero –ashh, si tan solo estudiar fuera siempre asi jiji no me hubiera opuesto nunca a tantas horas de clase y repasos-

Anna rió levemente mientras se levantaba para ir retirarse a su habitación –me alegra que pienses eso porque ya veo la semana que se nos viene, Manta me dijo que lo que más habían repasado era física, por lo tanto estoy segura que necesitaras un poco de ayuda en otras materias-

-jiji, pues…. En verdad lo siento Annita, prometo no hacerte trasnochar mucho-

-no te preocupes, estudiaremos todas las noches de ser necesario-

Yoh se levantó en ese momento y abrazo con ternura por detrás a la chica –no suena nada mal… pasar todas las noches con la persona que amo-

Anna sintió el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Yoh en su espalda, sonaba con más intensidad tras esas últimas palabras, es más ahora sentía que su corazón y el de ella se encontraban un tanto sincronizados.

La chica paso saliva pesadamente, sentía un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella, un sentimiento de debilidad pero al tiempo de fuerza, Yoh la amaba?, era algo que siempre había deseado escuchar de boca del castaño, aun así no había estado preparada para oírlo, la había tomado más allá que desprevenida, aun asi…

Anna se giró sin zafarse del abrazo de Yoh y una vez estuvieron frente a frente le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, muy propia de ella y sin decir nada lo besó. Yoh sonrió ante tal acción, lo que Anna no expresaba en palabras, lo hacía en acciones, sabía que para la chica no sería fácil decirlo de vuelta, pero no por eso creía que lo sintiera menos, y si así fuera, no importaba, el solo ver lo feliz que la había hecho con escucharlo bastaba para él.

Anna se fue a su cama muy feliz en ese momento, sentía una felicidad enorme, comparable solo con aquellas más que le había dado Yoh, estaba segura de algo, si iba a ser feliz más adelante lo sería con él, porque solo él podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, y con ese pensamiento cayó en un dulce sueño, hasta que…

-qué horas son?, tan solo las 5:30?- Pensaba Anna tomando el despertador en sus manos para callarlo –un momento, por qué lo programé tan temprano? Hoy no hay reunión con el consejo o sí? - la chica pensó por un momento cuando al fin recordó la razón levantándose de golpe de su cama –la reunión con Asahi! La beca!-

Anna se alistó tan rápido como pudo y aunque faltará al menos una hora para la susodicha reunión salió de la pensión, tenía mucho en que pensar. Caminó lentamente hacia la escuela pasando por los mismos sitios de siempre, incluido un pequeño parque que por la hora tan temprana estaba totalmente vacío, razón por la cual decidió simplemente sentarse unos minutos más en los columpios a pensar.

Aceptar o rechazar la beca?, ciertamente las dos opciones marcaban destinos totalmente distintos en los cuales debían tenerse varios factores en cuenta, uno de los de mayor peso era Yoh, pero ciertamente el no era el único.

-demonios, tengo que tomar una decisión y no puedo pensar con claridad, me siento…muy cansada- pensó la chica bostezando, aun asi al pensar en la noche que había pasado con Yoh estudiando no sentía molestia por al no haber podido dormir, es más sentía una pequeña sonrisa colarse entre sus labios al pensar en eso.

El poco tiempo que Anna tenía pasó en un santiamén, la chica dio un largo suspiro y esperando que fuera lo mejor se dirigió a la escuela donde el director la esperaba, pero no del todo solo.

-Buenos días Señorita Kyoyama- saludó el director amablemente – no se si lo recuerde, pero este es…-

-El señor Wart- dijo Anna sin emoción alguna al verlo, qué diablos hacia ese hombre allí?

-Señorita Kyoyama- dijo el hombre a modo de saludo – por favor pase y siéntese, justo estábamos hablando de usted –

Anna se sentó en la otra silla junto a Wart y frente a Asahi casi que con molestia, los dos hombres se miraron entre si antes de que Wart prosiguiera.

-El director Asahi me estaba contando de sus proezas como presidenta estudiantil, y de sus logros como estudiante, debo decir que son bastante impresionantes-

-Amm si, gracias- dijo la chica con aburrimiento, esperaba que el hombre se fuera pronto para poder conversar tranquilamente con Asahi.

-No tiene por qué agradecer señorita Kyoyama, méritos son méritos y los ha logrado por usted misma-

-entonces Anna que sigue para ti después de la escuela?- pregunto Wart directamente a la chica con una gran sonrisa –estoy seguro que con el camino que te has labrado hasta el momento vendrán cosas aún más impresionantes-

Anna miró con seriedad al hombre, no le gustaba la mirada que el dedicaba, le recordaba a esa mirada de autocomplacencia de Jake cada vez que lograba algo. –Seguramente- respondió la chica con incomodidad, acaso Asahi le abría hablado sobre ….

-Empezando con la muy merecida beca- complemento Asahi

-Si, si, si la beca- dijo Wart mirando a la chica

-Señor Asahi, respecto a eso me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar- empezó a decir la chica pero se vio interrumpida de repente por Wart

-Sabes Anna es bueno poder invertir en el futuro y ciertamente en uno tan prometedor con el tuyo, estoy seguro que no nos decepcionaras, a mi, a mi fundación ni a industrias Wart-

Anna tan solo miró con incredulidad al hombre –La fundación y la beca son parte de su compañía?-

Yoh y Manta conversaban como siempre camino a la escuela.

-Entonces Anna logró lo imposible!- se burló Manta al escuchar como Yoh al fin había entendido lo necesario para el examen de física.

-JIJIJI Asi es!, me siento totalmente listo para el examen y todo lo que se venga hoy!- exclamo con confianza el shaman

-jeje! Adelante!... vaya, cuál será la conmoción en la escuela? – dijo Manta viendo como en la entrada habían varias personas agrupadas.

-Quien sabe, vamos a ver- dijo Yoh siguiendo con tranquilidad su camino

En la entrada varios estudiantes parecían un tanto exaltados, y cuál era la conmoción?

-todo eso por una limosina?- dijo Yoh con incredulidad

-eso parece- respondió Manta observando el elegante vehículo parqueado frente a la escuela –amm y sabes que se me hace conocida- dijo Manta pensándolo un poco hasta que un coche negro también muy elegante aunque un poco más pequeño se detuvo detrás de la limosina llamando la atención de los demás.

-Jake- dijo por lo bajo Manta cuando lo vio bajar del segundo coche –aaaa, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa placa, esa limosina es del padre de Jake!-

Yoh apenas observó con receló al rubio, que al escuchar la exclamación de Manta se acercó

-Asi es, ese es el coche de mi padre- Dijo con una amable sonrisa Jake –buenos días Manta… Asakura-

-jeje buenos días Jake- repuso Manta un tanto nervioso, si bien su relación con Jake no se había roto después de su enfrentamiento con Yoh las cosas entre ambos estaban un poco… extrañas.

Yoh apenas asintió en señal de respuesta, no le agradaba Jake, pero tampoco podía evitar que fuera amigo o conocido de Manta.

-Entonces tu padre está en la escuela?- pregunto el pequeño

-eso parece-

-y si venían para el mismo sitio, por qué no viniste con él?- dijo con duda Manta, a lo cual Jake respondió casi que con aburrimiento y bostezando.

-El vino por sus propios temas, así como yo por los míos, no tenía sentido madrugar más solo por acompañarlo-

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo Manta – pero… que temas tiene el aquí?-

Jake sonrió para si mismo y respondió muy especialmente – Una de sus fundaciones otorga becas universitarias a estudiantes sobresalientes, este año esa afortunada persona fue un estudiante de aquí-

-vaya, que gesto tan magnánimo- dijo Manta algo sorprendido

Jake apenas asintió con tranquilidad –bueno algo bueno tenía que hacerse con una fundación, aunque más allá del gesto por parte de la compañía creo que es un reconocimiento al esfuerzo y dedicación de la persona elegida-

-claro- dijo Manta –y por cierto, quien fue esa persona?, si es una beca universitaria debe ser alguien de nuestra clase o no?-

-asi es Manta, pero, no puedo creer que no lo sepan?- dijo Jake mirando la cara de duda de Yoh

-que acaso lo anunciaron y no lo perdimos?- cuestionó Manta

-pues, no es algo que se haya hecho público aun, pero la persona fue notificada ya hace un tiempo, es más si mi padre está hoy acá es solo como una formalidad para cerrar el trato-

Yoh y Manta se miraron entre si, si alguien merecía una beca era… no pero no podía ser, les hubiera dicho algo, al menos antes de aceptarla.

-Creo que ya lo saben- dijo Jake con su petulante sonrisa– es más que claro, si alguien merecía aquí una tan grandiosa oportunidad esa es Anna.-

La cara de confusión de Yoh lo decía todo, no que no creyera que la chica no lo merecía, pero si era algo tan grandioso ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

-es decir poder escoger cualquier universidad en Estados Unidos y luego tener la oportunidad de al graduarse trabajar con industrias Wart, no es cualquier cosa- completó Jake sonriendo

Ahí estaba el por qué, ¿estados unidos? ¿Trabajar con Wart?, que demonios era esa beca!

-uy! Creo que ya va siendo tarde- dijo Jake mirando su reloj- mejor voy entrando ya, pero felicítenme a Anna de mi parte!-

Yoh apenas y miró a Jake alejarse, todo lo dicho por el rubio había sido una bomba; no sabia como sentirse al respecto, ciertamente feliz y orgulloso de Anna, porque aunque lo dijera Jake a modo de burla, era cierto, nadie merecía más una oportunidad como esa que ella; y por otro lado desconcierto, que significaba esa nueva oportunidad para Anna, para el? Por qué no se lo había dicho?

-Yoh, es hora de ir a clase- dijo Manta mirándolo con algo de tristeza, claramente la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría a su amigo

-emm, claro… tu… adelántate Manta, yo iré en un momento-

Manta asintió y se fue, Yoh necesitaba un momento a solas.

El castaño se dio su tiempo fuera de la escuela, ya todos habían entrado al edificio cuando el decidió al fin hacerlo, en su camino hacia adentro se cruzó con un hombre que por su porte y rasgos no pudo más que concluir que era el padre de Jake, aun así tal como su hijo lo hacía generalmente, el hombre siguió de largo sin siquiera mirar a nadie en su camino.

Yoh no supo por que pero poco después en vez de ir a su salón como debia se encontró frente a la dirección, en donde luego de un largo rato vio salir a una muy tranquila Anna.

-Yoh?- dijo la rubia al verlo allí –no deberías estar en el salón, casi es hora del examen-

Yoh no dijo nada por un largo tiempo, tan solo la observó, haciéndola sentir un tanto nerviosa.

-que sucede?- soltó la chica al ver que Yoh no decía nada ni reaccionaba

-no lo sé, dímelo tu… - dijo Yoh sin más

Anna endureció su mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho –veo que ya te enteraste-

Yoh simplemente asintió y dijo con simpleza –entonces te ganaste una beca-

Anna asintió mirándolo con seriedad

-Felicitaciones-


	25. La decisión

**HOLA HOLA! PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER POR EL APOYO Y LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN DEJADO EN ESTOS DIAS, A DECIR VERDAD MI COMPUTADOR FUE ARREGLADO HACE YA TIEMPO, SOLO QUE MIENTRAS LO ARREGLABAN EMPECÉ A VER NARUTO JEJE Y PUES A ESO HE DEDICADO MI TIEMPO LIBRE DESDE ENTONCES JEJE EN TODO CASO NUNCA DEJO NADA SIN TERMINAR ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN.**

* * *

–Entonces te ganaste una beca- dijo el castaño a lo cual Anna asintió mirándolo con seriedad -Felicitaciones-

El ambiente era extraño entre los dos, aun así Anna enseguida respondió -gracias… en todo caso la rechace-

En el salón de clases Jake apenas y ponía atención en clase, su mente se encontraba elevada recapitulando la escena de esa mañana, la expresión de desconcierto de Yoh no tenía precio. De pronto sintió su celular vibrar, era un mensaje de su padre.

" _No aceptó, mejor suerte escogiendo tu regalo de navidad"_

Jake cerró su celular de golpe, como que Anna no había aceptado la beca!?, le había rogado a su padre que hiciera la donación a nombre de la fundación como su regalo de cumpleaños, bueno considerando que el hombre nunca recordaba darle nada y ya le debía varios; en todo caso esperaba que si Anna tenia la oportunidad de estudiar en Norte América la tomaría, y habiendo la suficiente distancia de por medio entre ella e Yoh y considerando los planes de Jake de volver a Estados Unidos tras la graduación, como podía ser! Que acaso pensaba que le esperaba una mejor vida en Japón!? , Haciendo que!?

-QUE!? COMO QUE LA RECHAZASTE!?- Exclamó un sorprendido Yoh

Anna apenas y movió sus hombros quitándole importancia –no la acepte y ya, será mejor volver al aula antes…-

-No! Espera- dijo Yoh deteniéndola –Anna ¿en verdad rechazaste la oportunidad?-

Anna asintió tranquilamente

-Pero…. todo tu esfuerzo, todo tu trabajo, todo tu futuro…- Yoh se detuvo en ese momento, le estaba costando decir cada una de esas palabras. Anna tan solo lo miraba, le resultaba extraña la reacción del chico.

-¿todo mi futuro que?- preguntó la chica

-todo tu futuro… depende de que tomes esa oportunidad- dijo con dificultad Yoh, a lo que la rubia respondió con una mirada algo enojada. -¿Entonces si no tomo la beca no tengo futuro?-

Yoh la miró con pesadez y tristeza a lo cual Anna bufó por lo bajo rodando sus ojos, no había sido una decisión fácil, tampoco sobrellevarla después del discurso/reprimenda de Asahi y Wart luego del rechazo, como para que ahora Yoh también viniera a cuestionarla.

\- - -FLASHBACK - - -

-Sabes Anna es bueno poder invertir en el futuro y ciertamente en uno tan prometedor con el tuyo, estoy seguro que no nos decepcionaras, a mi, a mi fundación ni a industrias Wart-

Anna tan solo miró con incredulidad al hombre –La fundación y la beca son parte de su compañía?-

-Así es- respondió con orgullo el hombre

Anna dio un largo suspiro, no era una coincidencia que tan solo se lo dijeran hasta ese momento, pero ahora empezaba a tener mucho más claras cosas como el repentino ofrecimiento de la beca y las condiciones en que se daba; era una suerte que hubiera decidido de antemano el que no la aceptaría, aunque de haber sabido todo eso antes hubiera hecho la decisión aún más fácil.

-que bien- dijo con tranquilidad la chica – es bueno ver que aun los grandes conglomerados económicos como es el suyo señor Wart se interesan por el futuro de los jóvenes-

-Claro que si- dijo aun con más orgullo el hombre

-Una beca como esa puede cambiarle la vida a cualquiera-

-incuestionablemente-

-Por eso mismo debo declinar de su tan generosa oferta- dijo Anna

Asahi y Wart la miraron exaltados y llenos de incredulidad

-Que acabas de decir jovencita!¡?- explotó Wart

-Señorita Kyoyama!-

-Tal como lo oye señor Wart, esa beca sirve para cambiar la vida de muchas personas pero ciertamente yo no quisiera cambiar la mía-

-Pero Kyoyama de que está hablando?- preguntó horrorizado el director

-Hice lo que me pidió señor Asahi, lei, me informe y tome mi decisión; aunque suena muy tentador y algo prometedor, yo no tengo ningún deseo de irme a Norte América-

-Pero…-

-Por favor señor Asahi déjeme terminar, entiendo que esta oportunidad es una en un millón, pero resulta que se la ofrecieron a la una que no la quiere tomar, pero no se preocupe estoy segura que alguien más estará más que feliz en tomarla-

-Eso no nos dice el por que no la quieres tomar niña –cuestiono Wart mirando a la chica con detenimiento, ahora entendía en parte el interés de su hijo, ciertamente ella no era la típica chica

-Tengo mis razones- contestó con sencillez Anna – no creo que las entiendan y tampoco tengo porque dárselas-

Wart se sentía bastante frustrado, no podía creer que alguien con dos dedos de frente dejará pasar tal oportunidad; por un lado estaba el record académico y de logros de la chica, apoyado en las palabras del director y en las actitudes de su hijo al casi que rogarle que le otorgará la beca a la chica; y por el otro lado ella y su decisión. Ella era una persona con bastante criterio según demostraba todo lo primero, pero que razón la podría llevar a tomar una decisión como esa, que eran esas razones? Que era mejor que una educación en lo más alto de la elite y un buen trabajo asegurado?

Asahi miró con incredulidad a su alumna. –Tal vez si nos las explicas podamos…-

-entender?- dijo la chica irónicamente

-Hacerte entrar en razón- respondió Wart – muchachita en verdad sabes a lo que estás renunciando?

Anna no dudo ni por un momento –Lo sé, y es algo con lo cual estoy dispuesta a vivir-

Asahi suspiro frustrado –Anna, piénsalo bien por favor, si es por quedarte en Japón siempre podrás volver-

Anna negó con la cabeza –No es por quedarme simplemente; ciertamente Japón siempre estará aquí, de eso no hay duda, pero lo que yo quiero ya se lo que es y donde encontrarlo, sería estúpido de mi parte ir a buscar afuera -

-Lo que quieres ahora puede no ser lo que quieras en un par de años, tienes que pensar en perspectiva- sentencio Wart con dureza

-O puede que sea exactamente lo que siempre he querido, si lo no solo en perspectiva sino en retrospectiva-

-Anna es un riesgo muy grande, dejar pasar esta oportunidad asi como asi- dijo en modo de súplica el director

\- Sé muy bien que el que no arriesga no gana- dijo con decisión la chica mirando a Wart- y créame que si pensará que tengo algo que ganar tomando esa oportunidad no dudaría en hacerlo, pero como yo lo veo solo tengo cosas por perder-

Wart la miró con seriedad, esa frase era tan suya como de su hijo, aunque la forma de plantearla de la chica aunque diferente también era un tanto cierta; en la vida como en los negocios o solo se trataba de tomar toda oportunidad, sino de dejar pasar las que no podrían llegar a ser beneficiosas, si la chica lo veía asi, no había nada más que hablar al respecto.

-Tal vez si le damos un poco más de tiempo para pensar- sugirió Asahi mirando a Wart

-No, yo ya tomé mi decisión desde antes de venir aquí, es más créame que algunas cosas que se hablaron hoy solo me hicieron confirmarla aun más- dijo con pesadez Anna mirando a Wart –pueden darme todo el tiempo que quieran, la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma por que yo estoy segura de lo que quiero y definitivamente no es esto-

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Parecía ser que todo el mundo sabía mejor que ella que era lo que le convenía y le correspondía hacer, como es que toda esa gente pareció tan a gusto con ella y con todas sus decisiones anteriores que aparentemente la llevaron hasta ahí, y de repente ahora todos pensaban que ella no tenía criterio de la noche a la mañana, no tenía sentido.

-Bueno lamentó decepcionarte, pero ya la rechace y eso es todo-

-¿Como puede ser eso todo Anna?, no debiste descartar la oportunidad así- estableció Yoh

Anna simplemente lo miró con duda y luego de forma irónica dijo- Sabes Yoh, si no te conociera mejor pensaría que te molesta mi decisión-

-Claro que lo hace; primero me escondes algo tan importante como esto, es más, tuve que venir a enterarme de tu gran oportunidad por Jake jaaa..- se quejó con molestia el muchacho- y cuando al fin hablamos del tema lo tratas como si jamás hubiera existido o no tuviera la menor importancia-

-Veo, entonces ¿te molesta eso o la decisión? -

-Las dos cosas- soltó sin más Yoh

-A si!- preguntó retadoramente Anna -¿Qué debí simplemente haber llegado y dicho mira Yoh está esta oportunidad para que me vaya a vivir al otro lado del mundo apenas se acabe el año, la voy a tomar así que adiós?¿es eso lo que querías?

Yoh miró con total seriedad a la chica haciéndola sentir bastante nerviosa, no por la mirada sino por lo que sentía que significaba.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- dijo con enojo la chica - ¿Irme a Estados Unidos?, ¿trabajar para las empresas de Wart?, en verdad eso es lo que quieres?-

\- ¿No lo sé, no es lo que tú quieres? ¿No es algo que tu querrías? -

Anna sentía ganas de golpear al chico, por qué diablos querría ella eso, estaba a punto de responder cuando la secretaría del director los interrumpió. -Kyoyama! Asakura!, ¿que hacen en el corredor a estas horas?, ¿no deberían estar en clases? -

Los muchachos se miraron entre si por un momento más, ambos tenían semblantes bastante serios. -Si, ya íbamos en camino.- dijo la chica justificándolos a ambos

-Bien! Que esperan, muévanse antes de que tenga que amonestarlos-

Sin decir ni una palabra más ambos se dirigieron a su salón a tomar su examen final de física. Tan pronto entraron las miradas no se hicieron esperar, no solo llegaban tarde e interrumpían clase, sino que era extraño que estuviera una parejita afuera solos y juntos.

Jake miraba con incredulidad a la chica, no podía creer que hubiera rechazado la oferta, ¿Como? ¿Por que?, pero sentía que la respuesta acababa de entrar junto con ella al aula.

-No hay otra razón, o que más hay aquí que no pueda tener en Estados Unidos, ese maldito soquete, pero ya vera- pensó Jake para el mismo.

No importó cuanto estudiara Yoh para su examen, en el momento su mente estaba totalmente ausente, y asi estuvo la mayor parte del día desde que Anna lo empezó a ignorar, sabía por eso que estaba molesta, bastante molesta, pero bien ella no era la única, el también lo estaba.

Tan pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo Anna salió enseguida del aula dejando a un muy confundido Manta y aún más ofuscado Yoh.

-Emm Oye Yoh, que acaso sucede algo con Anna? -

Yoh no dijo nada solo siguió caminando junto a Manta camino al comedor, el pequeño dio un largo suspiro –que acaso es por lo de la beca de Wart?-

Yoh miró a su amigo con pesadez –Si Manta, lo es-

El pequeño suspiro, ya se lo imaginaba por la reacción de Yoh esa mañana.

-No debe ser fácil estar en tu lugar, en verdad lo entiendo, es decir al fin arreglan las cosas con Anna, y ahora ella decide marcharse a vivir en Norte América- dijo Manta con lastima por su amigo- Que duro-

Yoh soltó el aire de sus pulmones –no es eso Manta, Anna rechazo la beca-

-Qué! Qué!?- se escandalizo el pequeño –Anna rechazo semejante oportunidad! Pero como!?, ¿por qué? -

El castaño se quedó totalmente en silencio, ni el mismo se lo explicaba.

Por su parte Anna se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad en ese momento, los últimos días habían sido bastante agobiantes para ella, e Yoh con su actitud no parecían ayudar en lo más mínimo.

La chica dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba el basto cielo azul sobre ella, sentía que a agitación del momento era más externa que interna ya que ella en verdad se encontraba más que satisfecha con su propia decisión, es más en parte se alegraba de lo que se hubiera presentado la oportunidad, no por lo que representaba la beca en si, sino por lo que la había ayudado a recordar.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Una bella y muy joven rubia caminaba entre las transitadas calles de Tokio, recién había llegado a la capital, dio un largo suspiro y mirando por unos momentos el oscuro cielo que había ese día prosiguió su camino, ¿con qué objetivo? Únicamente el de encontrar a su prometido; si bien no lo había visto hace bastante tiempo no le había perdido la pista, ya fuera por los espíritus que le mantenían siempre informada de sus movimientos o por la propia familia Asakura. Hace años que lo había conocido, y desde esa entonces el le había cambiado la vida, por no decir que se la había salvado en realidad; desde entonces la chica entreno y entreno y se preparó con solo un objetivo, aquel que la tenía ahora en esa ciudad, ayudar al joven castaño en lo que pudiera.

\- - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Anna recordaba con un poco de gracia esos días y los anteriores a ese, desde el día que había conocido a Yoh no había podido dejar de pensar en el; no sabia si era por que sintiera algo en realidad por el chico, al fin y al cabo eran aun muy jóvenes para ese tipo de sentimientos aunque ya se encontraran comprometidos, Anna pensaba en Yoh porque el le había dado su apoyo, confianza y más aún una meta; el ser su prometida en esa entonces significaba un punto de llegada, de realización a la persona que aspiraba ser, no había sido sino hasta después cuando empezó a convivir con el que se dio cuenta que significaba mucho más.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Anna se encontraba en su habitación sentada a la orilla de la ventana solo mirando el grisáceo cielo, estaba a punto de amanecer y aunque su cara no lo demostrará se encontraba bastante contrariada ya que en cuestión de horas Yoh partiría a América siguiendo su sueño, competir en el torneo de shamanes. Habían sido meses duros para la chica, entrenar a Yoh, verlo pelear, competir, sufrir, crecer, eran cosas que la marcaban tanto a él como a ella, siempre sintió aprecio por el joven shaman, pero no había sido sino hasta recientemente que había descubierto que tal vez era más que aprecio; los sentimientos que le despertaban el chico eran mucho más que eso y aunque le costará reconocerlo ella bien lo sabía.

Si bien muchas veces pensó que el miedo a perderlo durante las duras batallas que enfrento era un miedo creado por el compañerismo que habían creado especialmente esos últimos meses de convivencia entre ellos y el temor de perder aquella meta futura de ser su esposa, ahora sabia que era algo más, era miedo a perder a la persona más preciada, aquella que le daba sentido y casi que un eje a su vida, aun asi que podía hacer?, era algo que se preguntaba constantemente, no podía impedirle participar en la batalla, al fin y al cabo era su sueño; pero tampoco podía dejarlo a su suerte, por eso se empeñaba en entrenarlo con tanto esmero, aunque supiera la fricción que esto causaba entre ellos. Habia dado lo mejor de si, por ella, por Yoh, solo quedaba rezar y esperar que su sueño se cumpliera y si no al menos que los grandes espíritus lo llevaran sano y salvo de vuelta a ella.

-Señorita Anna, el joven Yoh….-dijo una joven pelirosa entrando a la habitación con un triste semblante.

-Tamao, no te escuche- dijo Anna saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento señorita, golpee varias veces, pero…-

-está bien- dijo la rubia levantándose del marco de la ventana -me cambiare e iré a despedirlo-

-Emm, claro señorita, pero lo que quería decirle es que se encuentra esperándola para desayunar-

Anna miró con escepticismo a la chica por un momento -Bien, no tardaré en todo caso-

\- - -FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Luego de eso fueron muchas las veces que Anna se preguntaba ¿hacia dónde iba su vida? Y aunque si bien no tenía una respuesta clara, la única constante en su futuro parecía ser el castaño, y esto en vez de asustarla, en cierto modo la reconfortaba a cada paso del camino, cuando viajo a la aldea apache, cuando acompaño a Yoh durante la segunda etapa del torneo, cuando lucharon contra Hao.

Si bien el torneo no había culminado como debía ser por el inesperado giro de eventos esto no cambio los planes de Anna, quien siguió conviviendo con Yoh en la pensión, yendo a la escuela, hasta siendo electa presidenta estudiantil, que a decir verdad no era algo que Anna hubiera buscado de por si, era algo que se había presentado al ser ella la persona que era, una persona aplicada, con disciplina y una gran ambición. Todo esto lo hizo ella sacando lo mejor de las circunstancias que vivía, pero aun asi siempre tuvo presente el or que estaba allí, que la había llevado y la mantenía en ese sitio, y la respuesta era siempre la misma… Yoh.

Por eso fue una gran sorpresa cuando Yoh decidió terminar con el compromiso meses atrás, no solo le rompía el corazón, sino que le arrebataba un futuro junto a el que tanto había anhelado. Sin el castaño era difícil saber cuál sería su lugar en el mundo, opciones habían muchas, ya que definitivamente con su forma de ser lo que habrían serian oportunidades, pero ninguna sonaba realmente apetecible, no como la que había sido su primera opción. Los meses que no estuvo con Yoh la llevaron a plantearse las diversas posibilidades, aun así ninguna parecía llamar su atención, no de la forma en que el futuro que un día se había planteado lo hacía.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro cansado, de todas las reacciones que pudo haber esperado del castaño la que había tenido había sido la que menos esperaba, entendía a Yoh en muchas cosas, pero nunca en las concernientes a ella.

El día avanzó lentamente tanto como Yoh como para Anna, cada uno pensando en la posición y reacción del otro respecto a la situación que se acababa de presentar. Tan pronto acabaron las clases Yoh se apresuró para alcanzar a la chica y regresar juntos a la pensión, aun así no compartieron ni una palabra o mirada en todo el camino.

Tan pronto llegaron Anna se quitó sus zapatos con rapidez, no quería discutir, más cuando no comprendía que hubiera razón para hacerlo. Aun asi Yoh previendo esto no dejo que avanzará ni un paso después de la puerta al tomar su muñeca.

-Anna, tenemos que hablar- estableció el chico con seriedad

La rubia apenas miró hacia atrás y sin decir nada se soltó del agarré y siguió hacia la sala donde se sentaron en total silencio. Cada uno observaba con intensidad al otro, aunque estuvieran totalmente cayados los dos tenían algo claro, esta sería una pelea, no había forma de evitarlo ya que ninguno parecía entender la posición del otro, pero lo más importante cada uno quería conservar el vínculo que compartían, no hace mucho se habían arreglado y su relación parecía ir al fin por el camino adecuado, no podían simplemente soltar lo primero que llegaba a sus mentes, tenían que tener tacto y cuidado.

Anna fue la primera en romper el prolongado silencio - ¿Por qué estás molesto?... A decir verdad… no lo entiendo-

Yoh no bajó la mirada, es más si algo solo se suavizo un poco, veía que en verdad afectaba a la rubia su situación con el, se le veía no solo molesta a ella sino que muy intranquila. Por lo cual dando un largo suspiro el chico respondió -Estoy molesto porque rechazaste la oportunidad de la beca-

Anna lo miró aun con duda por lo cual el castaño rectifico en ese momento -Es decir se que tus rezones tendrías, pero… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y en verdad creo que una oportunidad como esa lo es, el hecho de que la dejaras pasar me desconcierta un poco-

Anna sopesó las palabras de Yoh por un momento. -Entonces si sabes que mis razones tengo, ¿por qué dudas de ellas?-

Yoh miró al suelo y paso saliva con dificultad, Anna solo lo miro con mayor atención y prosiguió – Al menos quieres saber cuáles fueron estas?-

Yoh devolvió la mirada a la chica, a decir verdad, todo el día no había más que pensado en ello, y solo encontraba una clara respuesta.

-¿Fue por mi Anna?- soltó el chico sin más

En ese momento la rubia al fin empezaba a entender, o eso creía al menos.

-entonces ¿te molestaría que rechazara la beca por ti?- preguntó la rubia

-Claro que lo haría Anna, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti, en tu vida, para tus metas; yo… en verdad quiero que seas feliz y que tengas todo lo que siempre has deseado… tal vez más porque ni eso sería suficiente-

El dudoso temple de Anna fue remplazado por una pequeña sonrisa, las palabras de Yoh eran muy dulces, en especial porque sabía que eran totalmente ciertas, aun así…

-Pensé que para ahora ya habrías aprendido a confiar en ti… y en mi- dijo Anna levantándose de su asiento frente al chico y rodeando la pequeña mesa mientras Yoh la miraba con duda, no entendía a que se refería, de todas formas la chica prosiguió. -¿Por qué siempre crees que la opción que me aleja de ti es la mejor?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él con calma.

Yoh la miro con duda y algo de remordimiento. -Yo… no dije eso, es solo que-

-Mira Yoh no sé que crees que haya allá afuera que sea mejor para mi, pero eso solo lo puedo decidir yo-

-No estoy tratando de decidir por ti Anna, pero …-

-¿Asi como no lo hiciste rompiendo el compromiso?- dijo la chica con algo de dureza -Yoh, entiende que yo soy una persona capaz de hacer y de llegar a donde quiero estar, no necesito que nadie este abriendo el camino para mí; si permanecí contigo todo este tiempo es porque asi lo quería en realidad y si rechace la beca es porque de verdad no la quiero-

Anna miró con decisión al castaño, pero aun asi veía que la sombra de duda y remordimiento en los ojos del chico permanecía bastante presente – Además no la rechace por ti- dijo dando un largo suspiro – es decir, no puedo negar que eres un factor importante en la decisión, pero no por eso eres el único-

-¿Entonces por qué?¿es por Wart?-

-No, tampoco fue por él, ya que cuando tomé la decisión ni siquiera sabia que era su beca, pero saberlo solo hizo que reafirmara mi convicción de no tomarla- espeto con una pequeña burla la rubia – A decir verdad, fue porque esa beca, esa oportunidad no me va a llevar a donde quiero estar-

Yoh cada vez entendía menos, empezaba a pensar en que tan poco conocía en realidad a Anna. -Y eso…a donde es?-

Anna lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y sin decir más cerró la distancia entre los dos sorprendiendo al castaño con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Pero?- dijo Yoh más confundido cuando la chica se separó de el -dijiste que no había sido por mi-

-No lo fue, en realidad todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas; y no me refiero solo al ofrecimiento de la beca, sino a estos últimos meses en general. Yo siempre pensé que mi lugar estaría como tu esposa siendo responsable de prolongar la tradición de los shamanes frente a la familia Asakura, fue para lo que me prepare toda mi vida, sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo muy importante y es que son dos cosas separadas y muy diferentes. Cuando terminamos el compromiso me di cuenta de que la única razón por la que estaba aquí, es decir en Tokio, era por ti, yo en realidad no tenía planeado dejar Osore sino hasta que Kino me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda -dijo con algo de pena Anna- no me malentiendas, estuve más que feliz de ofrecerte mi ayuda durante el torneo de shamanes, pero una vez se suspendió yo… no tenía realmente porque quedarme más pudiendo seguir con mi preparación y entrenamiento como sacerdotisa en Osore-

Yoh sonrió levemente, eso significaba lo que el creía que significaba? -entonces te quedaste… por que querías estar conmigo?-

Anna asintió y prosiguió -no tenia necesidad de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo estábamos comprometidos y sabia que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a ver-

-pero..-

Anna detuvo a Yoh, aún no había terminado -aun así, me quede por mi propio deseo de permanecer a tu lado; cuando terminamos el compromiso contaba los días para terminar la escuela, es decir faltaba tan poco y había invertido tanto tiempo en el consejo que no me pareció pertinente el simplemente dejarlo todo de golpe, pero luego de eso mis intenciones eran regresar a Osore porque siendo o no tu prometida o futura esposa de los Asakura yo sigo siendo Anna la gran sacerdotisa, y eso no tu ni nadie va a cambiarlo. Claro que no puedo negar que gran parte de eso fue gracias a ti y a tu familia, pero como te lo dije en ese momento me di cuenta de que no por eso las cosas eran lo mismo-

-entonces tu intensión sea como sea no es continuar con tus estudios, sino volver a Osore?- dijo Yoh tratando de entender

-Mi intención es convertirme en la mejor sacerdotisa que existe y francamente no creo que eso me lleve muy lejos de Osore o de Izumo por el momento, ya que tu abuela-

-Claro, es la mejor sacerdotisa que hay-

Anna asintió -No digo que no vaya a seguir con mis estudios más adelante, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero en este momento no es mi prioridad; Hay millones de profesionales en el mundo, pero no millones de sacerdotisas y creo de todo corazón que es importante seguir con esta tradición, ahora cuando el mundo más lo necesita-

Yoh sintió no solo alivio sino algo de alegría, era bueno saber que de fondo el y Anna aun compartían algo como eso, ya que en sus planes estaba también el seguir preparándose como shaman una vez terminara sus estudios, al fin y al cabo el era el heredero de la gran familia Asakura, no podía simplemente desentenderse de esas obligaciones.

-Siendo asi espero que entiendas el porqué de mi decisión y la respetes- dijo sin más la chica.

Yoh le sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos -viéndolo de ese modo creo que puedo decir que estoy más que feliz con la decisión jijiji-

Anna sonrió levemente -como debió ser desde un principio-

Yoh juegueteaba con el cabello de Anna al tenerla junto – A decir verdad no me gustaba la idea que tomaras la beca, no solo por que te fuera a alejar de mi sino por que la ofrecía Wart-

-Asi que escuchaste las condiciones?-

-Algo sobre trabajar para su empresa…. Si, ya me imagino quien pensó en esa condición -

Anna rio para si misma, era difícil para ella imaginar a Yoh celoso, bueno no tanto después de la golpiza a Jake, pero aun asi era extraño al ver su temple tan calmado.

-Asi la hubiera aceptado, no hubieras tenido porque preocuparte, Jake-

-Lo sé- interrumpió Yoh dando un largo suspiro -es solo que a veces me es difícil conciliar que me hayas escogido a mi, viendo todo lo que tiene para ofrecer el-

Anna se levantó de su cómodo sitio recostada contra el pecho de Yoh para verlo de frente -Bueno el podrá ofrecer todo lo que quiera, pero ciertamente nada que tenga real valor para mi-

Yoh vio la seriedad con la que hablaba Anna, y a decir verdad se sintió algo apenado en ese momento, que tenia Jake para ofrecerle a la chica, becas, viajes y dinero; era bastante para cualquier persona, en especial una interesada, pero para Anna?, la rubia era ambiciosa el lo sabia, pero no de esa forma, su ambición constaba en llegar a donde quería por sus propios meritos y en verdad eso era algo que ni el ni Jake le podían dar.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yoh con una tierna sonrisa – pero entonces creo que es mejor que sepas de una vez que es lo que yo te puedo ofrecer-

Anna lo miró con duda, ella no esperaba que le ofreciera algo, no lo necesitaba. En ese momento Yoh cerró la distancia entre ambos con un tierno y profundo beso. Cuando al fin se separaron los dos se encontraban totalmente sonrojados, en parte por la intensidad y la falta de aire.

Yoh miró a Anna con amor y dijo - entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma-

Anna sonrió sinceramente y sonrojándose aun más -baka-

Yoh sonrió por la timidez de la chica, le parecía tierno aun seguir teniendo ese efecto en ella, aun asi su semblante no fue muy diferente al de ella cuando la chica finalmente se pronunció -creo que en ese sentido lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte yo es lo mismo-


	26. cuando todos los demás planes fallan

Luego de todo lo acontecido con la beca la semana transcurría con normalidad, o eso parecía ser para casi todos. Yoh se encontraba en medio de una de sus clases, o al menos eso parecía en cuerpo ya que su mente estaba definitivamente en un sitio totalmente diferente, más exactamente en los eventos ocurridos hace tan solo unas noches en la pensión después de su charla con Anna.

\- - - -FLASHBACK - - -

-Tienes razón- dijo Yoh con una tierna sonrisa – pero entonces creo que es mejor que sepas de una vez que es lo que yo te puedo ofrecer-

Anna lo miró con duda, en ese momento Yoh cerró la distancia entre ambos con un tierno y profundo beso; cuando al fin se separaron los dos se encontraban totalmente sonrojados, en parte por la intensidad y la falta de aire.

Yoh miró a Anna con amor y dijo - entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma-

Anna sonrió sinceramente y sonrojándose aún más -baka-

Yoh sonrió por la timidez de la chica, le parecía tierno aun seguir teniendo ese efecto en ella, aun así su semblante no fue muy diferente al de ella cuando la chica finalmente se pronunció -creo que en ese sentido lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte yo es lo mismo-

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban totalmente sonrojados pero no por eso se alejaban o bajaban la intensidad de sus miradas que se encontraban entrecruzadas en ese momento, si bien habían compartido unos besos, unas cuantas caricias y ciertas palabras que denotaban sus sentimientos nunca habían estado en una situación como esa. Yoh añoraba probar nuevamente los labios y la cercanía de Anna, pero era consciente de lo rápido que estaban avanzando las cosas y la incomodidad que podía causarle con eso a la chica, aun asi lo que ella recién acababa de decir de cierta forma era una invitación a acercarse más, o no?

Anna por su parte se encontraba sorprendida no solo por las palabras de Yoh sino por la naturalidad con que ella misma las reciproco, ciertamente sentía en realidad lo dicho de otra forma nunca lo hubiera hecho, ahora esperaba por la reacción de Yoh.

El silencio empezaba a no solo a prolongarse, sino que a volverse un tanto incomodo, hasta que…

-Pareces un poco cansada- dijo Yoh viendo a la chica y recordando que había trasnochado por su culpa -deberías ir a descansar-

Anna soló mantuvo la mirada fija en el castaño, a decir verdad esperaba que el hiciera tal vez algo más por retenerla en ese momento, no por alejarla.

-Te avisare cuando la comida esté lista- dijo el chico levantándose con cuidado y yendo a la cocina bajo la mirada de la rubia.

Anna simplemente dio un largo suspiro, sabía que no podía culpar del todo a Yoh al fin y al cabo no es como si ella hubiera hecho mucho para prolongar el acercamiento como le hubiera gustado.

\- - -FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - -

-ASAKURAAA!-

Yoh salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio y su nombre retumbar con fuerza, el castaño levantó la mirada para encontrar a un muy enojado profesor tratando de llamar su atención.

-JIJII lo lamento- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza y tratando de ignorar la risa de sus compañeros tras de el.

-CON QUE TANTO ESTÁ SOÑANDO!?- Reclamó enojado el profesor -ESTA ES CASI LA ULTIMA CLASE ASI QUE TRATE DE MANTENERSE DESPIERTO-

Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar de medio lado hacia donde la rubia que se encontraba casi hasta el otro lado del salón mirándolo con duda y algo de reproche.

-JIJI lo siento-

El profesor sabía mejor que enroscarse con Yoh y su falta de atención, asi que dando un cansado suspiro prosiguió con la clase.

Tan pronto como el timbre sonó y terminaron las clases Yoh empezó a empacar sus cosas aun un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos, y hubiera seguido asi de no ser porque Anna interrumpió.

-Hoy tengo una reunión con el consejo-

Yoh levantó la mirada y encontró el típico semblante frio de Anna solo observándolo casi que con desinterés.

-Llegaré antes de la comida-

Yoh se levantó y le sonrió con amabilidad -claro, déjame te acompaño al menos al salón-

Anna apenas asintió y salió del aula seguido de un feliz y relajado Yoh. En el pasillo varias miradas se fijaban en la pareja aunque caminaran uno detrás del otro, aún era extraño para algunos el imaginarlos juntos siendo tan distintos.

Tan pronto llegaron al salón donde usualmente se reunia el consejo Anna se dio la vuelta para encarar a Yoh que venia justo tras de ella.

-Te veré a la hora de la cena- dijo la chica

-Claro- dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

Anna parecía tan tranquila como siempre aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Yoh se alejaba, ella no era fan de ciertas demostraciones públicas de afecto pero no podía negarse que era feliz con las formas que Yoh le mostraba su cariño.

La reunión no llevaba mucho cuando Anna se hundió en sus propias ensoñaciones, también de lo que acontecido días atrás después de la charla con Yoh.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - - - -

-Te avisare cuando la comida esté lista- dijo el chico levantándose con cuidado y yendo a la cocina bajo la mirada de la rubia.

Anna dio un largo suspiro, no podía mentirse a ella misma la cercanía con Yoh avanzaba a grandes pasos pero aun así aveces parecía ser no lo suficiente, más considerando que ambos eran adolescentes y que llevaban viviendo juntos y prácticamente solos ya unos años.

La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse después del momento que acababan de pasar si Yoh no daba un siguiente paso por que la respetaba mucho, le temia o simplemente no quería hacerlo?, rápidamente la rubia borró las dudas de su mente generalmente las muestras de afecto y los momentos de ese tipo que compartían eran iniciados por Yoh, es decir el podría estar pensando lo mismo sobre su actitud para con el, y la única verdad era que ella deseaba la cercanía solo que no sabia como lograrla y eso en parte la asustaba. Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar, eventualmente las cosas avanzarían o no se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba dispuesta a subir a su habitación, pero luego simplemente la rubia se congelo en sus pasos, esa clase de pensamiento, esa clase de presunciones habían sido exactamente lo que los habían llevado al rompimiento del compromiso, que las cosas iban a avanzar? Como si ni siquiera ella una de las principales interesadas daba el primer paso, no podía simplemente depender siempre de Yoh para eso, es más ella misma le acababa de decir que confiara en que si ella quería algo iría por ello sin más.

Anna no lo pensó mucho cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina junto a Yoh.

-Annita quieres alg…-

Sin embargo las palabras de Yoh fueron interrumpidas por la intensa mirada que le dirigía Anna desde la puerta, la chica avanzó con lentitud hasta donde el castaño y parándose junto frente a el levanto con lentitud su mano y la llevó a la mejilla del castaño. El chico se encontraba un tanto atonito, Anna tenia esa decidida mirada cuando estaba a punto de llevar algo exitosamente a cabo y no solo eso por la forma en que se le había acercado no era difícil imaginar que era lo que buscaba.

Yoh suavizo su mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa cerró sus ojos al tiempo que tomaba con cuidado a la chica de la cintura y la acercaba a el para besarla, ese beso que compartieron fue diferente a todos los demás que hasta ahora habían tenido ya que cada uno podía sentir una inexplicable necesidad que los acercaba el uno al otro.

Las manos de Yoh pasaron de sostener a Anna de la cintura tratando de mantenerla lo más cerca posible a el, a acariciar con determinación y lentitud su espalda y costados; mientras que la mano con la que inicialmente acariciaba la chica el rostro del castaño se encontraba ahora recorriendo su cabello. Los besos de la pareja no tardaron en desbocarse, ahora los labios de Yoh recorrían libremente el mentón y el cuello de Anna mientras ella parecía empezar a perder el control de su respiración que se aceleraba cada vez más y más.

La apasionada sesión fue interrumpida cuando Yoh se reclinó un poco hacia atrás buscando un tanto de soporte en unos de los mesones de la cocina y al hacerlo hizo caer un plato con algunas verduras que estaba lavando antes de que Anna entrara. El sonido del plástico cayendo al suelo hizo que ambos se detuvieran y miraran el pequeño reguero.

-Ammm… yo… lo siento- dijo Anna totalmente roja por lo que acababa de suceder

-jiji no te preocupes Annita -dijo Yoh soltando a la chica y levantando con tranquilidad el plato y las verduras -es solo que me tomaste algo desprevenido-

Yoh vio que Anna miraba en otra dirección, de seguro la había hecho apenado más con su comentario -no me lo tomes a mal, fue una de las mejores sorpresas que he recibido en mi vida jiji, es solo que…-

-No es el lugar adecuado- termino la chica recomponiéndose y dando un paso hacia atrás

-No en el que esperaría compartir mis momentos más apasionados contigo- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y un tanto apenado también, a decir verdad no es que no deseara la cercanía con Anna, era lo que más deseaba y más en ese momento, pero era Anna después de todo, quería que lo que viviera junto a ella fuera… especial.

Anna se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina, se sentía bastante apenada, ella había querido acercarse a Yoh pero definitivamente no sabia como, era torpe en esas cuestiones, más de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. Aun asi antes de que Anna saliera del sitio Yoh la tomó de la muñeca pero sin hacerla voltear y recostando su frente sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de la rubia dijo -Continuaremos con esto a su debido tiempo-

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - -

-Los que esten a favor- dijo Sotu esperando a que todos votaran en el consejo -Anna…Anna…Anna- llamó levemente su atención mientras la codeaba de medio lado.

-si, claro- dijo la chica levantando su brazo y dando por terminada la votación de ese día.

-Bien, entonces ya han sido revisadas las actividades del año asi como sus resultados, solo nos queda reunirnos la otra semana para aprobar el balance que el tesorero ya debe estar preparando- dijo Sotu mirando a Jake

-Si, si solo me falta unos pocos datos para cerrar caja- dijo el rubio sin mayor emoción garabatenado en si libreta.

-Perfecto, entonces no siendo más se levanta la sesión-

Todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas para salir del allí, incluida Anna.

-Vaya esa reunión si que fue larga- dijo Sotu a la chica

-si-

-bueno para los que estuvimos presentes de cuerpo y mente- completo a modo de burla el chico

Anna no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro se sentía un tanto avergonzada por su total desconcentración hace un momento.

-Creo que lo que dicen sobre que las parejas empiezan a parecerse en cierto, tenias la misma cara de Yoh hoy en la ultima hora de clase cuando le llamaron la atención-

-Claro que no, es solo que- empezó a justificarse la rubia

-No, no… está bien jeje, al fin y al cabo estuviste atenta cuando más lo necesitamos ahora tomate con calma tu tiempo en las nubes junto con Yoh-

Anna dio un largo suspiro y le dirigió una irritada mirada a Sotu.

-Hey solo digo que momentos y amores como esos hay que aprovecharlos- dijo el chico yéndose para no tentar más su suerte.

Anna tan solo lo vio salir del salón y luego recordó sus ensoñaciones en relación con lo que había dicho Sotu, tal vez y solo tal vez el no estaba tan equivocado.

Jake quien se encontraba sentado aun a unos pocos puestos de distancia esperando el momento para hablar con Anna sobre el tema de la beca, no pudo evitar escuchar la corta y poco placentera conversación de Sotu y la chica, mucho menos el ver la sonrisa casi escondida que se formo en los labios de la rubia luego del comentario de su compañero, cosa que solo le causo mayor molestia, pero aun asi…

-Anna podemos hablar- dijo el rubio acercándosele al ver que la chica ya estaba por partir

Anna lo miró con algo de duda, Jake no le había dirigido realmente la palabra desde… bueno lo acontecido en el campamento, que podría querer?

-Si es sobre lo de la beca Wart…-

-No, no…- negó Jake, aunque ciertamente ese era el tema que quería discutir pero viendo que de entrada la chica se resistía -es sobre….mmm…-

Anna observaba con duda y algo de malestar a Jake, entre ellos habían pocos temas a tratar la beca Wart, la oportunidad que no se dio y…

-Es sobre el consejo, tu sabes temas de contabilidad- dijo el chico con rapidez

Anna sabia que siendo ese el tema no se podría negar, aun así miró casi que por reflejo su reloj, no quería estar tan tarde por fuera y menos con Jake.

-No tiene que ser ahora- dijo el rubio al ver la clara preocupación de la chica -que tal mañana, después de clases?-

Anna lo pensó por un momento

-No te preocupes no tomara mucho tiempo-

-Bien- dijo la chica enseguida yéndose bajo la mirada casi que enojada de Jake

Jamm! que tanto le costaba darle ahora si quiera un segundo de su tiempo, pero bueno sería un segundo que el ciertamente aprovecharía.

El siguiente día transcurrió básicamente de manera normal, Anna e Yoh llegaron a la escuela, fueron a clases, lo relativamente diferente es que tendrían a última hora su final de educación física, en el cual cada estudiante estaba obligado a correr 1.3 millas en menos de 5 minutos. El final no era en realidad ningún reto para Yoh o para Anna gracias a su muy buena condición física, tan pronto termino la hora tanto chicos como chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas regaderas.

-Koyama te mandaron un recado- dijo una de sus compañeras acercándose y dándole una pequeña nota

-De parte de qu…-

-Es de Wart- dijo la chica mirando con sospecha a Anna, ya que no era para nadie en la escuela un secreto que Anna había tenido "algo" con Jake y de repente parecía tener algo con Yoh

Anna dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y miro de mala gana la chica haciendo que se retirara para leer su nota en paz…

"Nos vemos en la sala de reuniones, necesito que asistas y validez el cierre de caja -J.W."

-Amm, es cierto ayer me pidió algo respecto a la contabilidad- pensó la chica sin más mientras empezaba a alistarse, lo había olvidado por completo; esperaba no tardar mucho o al menos poder encontrarse a Yoh para decirle que se adelantara.

Mientras tanto en los lockers de los chicos

-Asakura verdad? - dijo un estudiante acercándosele a Yoh

-Si- contesto el castaño con duda, sabia que no conocía a todos en la escuela, pero el muchacho no se le hacía para nada conocido.

-Lamento molestarte, pero tengo un mensaje para ti, Kyoyama dice que te espera a la menor brevedad posible en el aula que 3 puertas a la mano derecha de la dirección-

-3 puertas a la mano derecha de la dirección?- se cuestionó Yoh más para el que al otro chico, a decir verdad no sabia a que aula se referia

-Si, es una pequeña aula, la única sin número en ese piso, claro además de la parte administrativa-

-Ya veo- dijo Yoh con algo de duda, ¿por qué Anna querría verlo allí? ¿Y por qué simplemente no se lo había dicho ella o lo había esperado al salir del gimnasio?

-Y dijo para qué?-

El muchacho movió sus hombros respondiendo – solo dijo que se veían allí- este no dijo nada más y finalmente se marchó

-¿quien era ese?- preguntó Manta llegando medio muerto de la prueba

-No lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto-

-Ummm creo que yo tampoco, pero bueno no es como si conociera el rostro de todos en está escuela jeje- contesto el pequeño -de seguro es alguien de los primeros cursos-

-Tal vez, bueno debo irme- dijo Yoh abriendo su locker y agarrando su maleta -Nos veremos luego-

Manta vio como Yoh salía del sitio sin más -este Yoh, siempre tan distraído – pensó Manta para si al ver que aunque Yoh cerró la puerta de su locker al salir no lo hizo del todo bien, asi que el pequeño se dispuso a hacerlo, pero… -que extraño, es como si la puerta del locker no encajara del todo- dijo para si mismo el pequeño mientras ejercía más fuerza para finalmente poder cerrarla.

Tan pronto Anna salió del vestier se fijo si Yoh se encontraba cerca, pero no había ni la menor señal de el, lo mejor sería ir y volver de una vez, además Jake mismo le había dicho que no tardarían y de seguro cuando volviera Yoh la estaría esperando con Manta como siempre asi que son más se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde Jake ya se encontraba.

-Vaya tan puntual como siempre- dijo Jake viendo entrar a la chica que no dijo nada y solo se acercó a el -estuvo fácil el final de gimnasia no?-

-Al grano Jake, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Woww, bueno a lo que es sin chistar como debe ser- dijo Jake sacando varios papeles de una carpeta -bueno ya que la otra semana debo entregar los balances y la contabilidad había venido trabajando en ellos, al parecer todas las cifras cuadran en teoría-

-en teoría?- dijo Anna con duda mirando los papeles que sostenía Jake

-Asi es, por que no lo hacen en práctica; esto es lo que hay en la caja, y esto es lo que debería haber-

La cara de Anna no pudo esconder su sorpresa, ¡faltaba dinero de la caja nuevamente! Y no solo eso, la suma era la misma cantidad que la primera vez. No podía ser.

-Cuando…- empezó la chica que se vio interrumpida rápidamente por el rubio.

-La semana pasada cuando la conté estaba completa, la diferencia solo se mostró hoy que fui a cerrar cuentas para que ya teniendo todo listo tu solo confirmaras y firmaras-

Anna no sabía que decir, como podía pasar algo asi casi terminando el año, y no sol eso por segunda vez bajo su mando!

-Pero com…-

-No lo sé, a decir verdad no logró comprenderlo ya que los únicos que tenemos acceso a la caja fuerte donde se guarda el dinero son Asahi, tu y yo; ni siquiera Sotu después de lo ocurrido cuando Kirin era el tesorero -

-Estás seguro que contaste bien?- dijo Anna con incredulidad y molestia

-Claro que si, pero si quieres puedes corroborar- dijo Jake con tranquilidad

Anna no dijo más y salió seguida del rubio al lugar donde se encontraba la caja fuerte, el tercer piso en una de las aulas cerca a la dirección.

Yoh llevaba al menos 10 minutos esperando a Anna, no entendía por que la chica lo había citado ahí, es más ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde era ahí exactamente, nunca había estado en ese lugar antes, parecía una oficina, pero solo había un tablero, un escritorio, 3 sillas y lo que parecía ser en la pared una especie de caja fuerte.

-Debe ser una vieja oficina- pensó Yoh viendo su estado ya que hasta la caja fuerte estaba medio abierta, es decir de seguro nadie la usaba hace tiempo -aun así mantienen el sitió bastante limpio para estar en desuso- observó el castaño al no encontrar señales de polvo.

Yoh se acercó a la caja fuerte más que todo por curiosidad al no haber nada más que hacer mientras llegaba Anna, aun así estaba a varios pasos de está cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe haciéndolo girar enseguida.

-Annita te es…-

Anna parecía perpleja al encontrar al chico en ese salón, y no parecía ser la única.

-¿Asakura?, ¿y tú que demonios haces aquí?!- exclamó Jake llegando tras de Anna

La escena era bastante confusa al menos para el castaño y la rubia, ¿qué hacia Yoh allí?, ¿Qué hacía Anna junto con Jake?, ¿que acaso por eso lo había citado allí?, aun así todas estas dudas fueron absorbidas por las reacciones de Jake al pasar de largo de Anna.

-Pero qué demonios! ¿Como es que la caja está abierta?, como es que…?... TÚ!- Dijo Jake señalando a Yoh y llamando la atención de este y de Anna

-Yo? Que pasa conmigo, es más que es lo que sucede aquí?- exclamó Yoh sintiéndose amenazado por Jake

-Jaaaa… como no me di cuenta antes- dijo Jake -claramente en este lugar no hay otro más que tu que pudiera ser un simple y sucio ladrón-

-Qué! ¿Cuál es tu problema!?- dijo Yoh acercándose al rubio ya que no le gustaba para nada la forma en que le hablaba y mucho menos lo que le decía. Anna temiendo una confrontación entre ellos se interpuso en la mitad apartándolos

-Bueno primero que todo ya cálmense ambos!- exigió la chica – y segundo Yoh que haces aquí?- preguntó con algo de incredulidad la rubia haciendo que el castaño la mirara con duda.

-Como que qué hago aquí?, pues vine por que tu me citaste- dijo simplemente mirándola replicando su cara de duda

Jake se mantuvo callado mirando a Yoh de mala manera y esperando una respuesta

-de que hablas, yo no te cite y menos aquí- dijo Anna tratando de encontrar la respuesta o una explicación

-JA! Claro que no en este sitio solo están permitidos ciertos miembros del consejo y el director- repuso Jake con rapidez -así que deja la desfachatez y dinos realmente por que estas acá!-

-¡Ya se los dije Anna me citó aquí!-

Anna negó nuevamente, podía ver que Yoh no mentía, es decir el nunca lo hacia, pero lo que decía simplemente no era cierto.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto- dijo Jake al parecer con estrés y cansancio rodeando a la pareja y acercándose a la caja fuerte – como lo pensé, ¡abierta y vacía! –

Yoh lo miró como si el rubio estuviera loco, y de seguro lo estaba por la forma en que actuaba. El castaño miro la escena en general, las acusaciones de Jake, la caja, el sitio, la cara de desconcierto de Anna y lo entendió -no estarás queriendo decir que…- exclamo Yoh

-Que no eres más que un vulgar ladrón?, pues… si- soltó Jake sin más

Yoh empezaba a verse algo molesto, un semblante no muy típico en el, estaba a punto de responder cuando..

-Cuida tus palabras Wart- amenazó Anna encarándolo

-Lo dices en serio!?, es decir el amor es ciego pero no creí que también te hiciera estúpido- arremetió el chico contra la rubia

-Como te atreves!- dijo Yoh tomando a Jake por el cuello de su camisa

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!-

El grito hizo que los tres estudiantes giraran en seguida deteniendo la escena, más cuando vieron como quien lo presenciaba todo no era nada más ni menos que Asahi, el director de la escuela.

-Señor Asahi- dijo Anna con respeto -yo le puedo…-

-Si yo se que usted siempre puede explicar señorita Kyoyama, pero viendo esto quiero que los que me expliquen enseguida sean los jóvenes Wart y Asakura!-

Jake se soltó con rudeza del agarre de Yoh y mientras se sacudía el cuello como si lo hubieran ensuciado respondió -Señor Asahi, con gusto yo mismo le voy a explicar– Jake no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de su boca, las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.


	27. Coincidencia?, no lo creo

Asahi escuchaba con total atención lo que decía Jake, mientras Yoh y Anna lo veían con total incredulidad ya que Jake acababa de contarle a Asahi como parecía haber nuevamente dinero perdido, como habían ido con Anna a verificar la situación y como habían terminado por encontrar a Yoh en un sitio donde no debía estar, con una excusa tan patética como que Anna lo había citado allí y con la caja fuerte vacía y abierta.

El director parecía analizar lo descrito por Jake, el rubio hablaba con tanta convicción, pero aun así no creía que alguien como Yoh hiciera algo asi, es decir desde lo poco que lo conocía, seria mejor darle el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Señor Asakura, que tiene que decir usted al respecto? -

-Primero que YO NO SOY UN LADRÓN, y segundo que no estoy mintiendo Anna me citó aquí, o por que más vendría?-

Asahi volteo a enseguida a mirar a Anna -¿Y bien señorita Kyoyama?-

Anna miró con algo de desconcierto a Yoh -Yo, lo siento Yoh pero no entiendo por qué dices que yo te cité aquí, a decir verdad yo pensaba que me estarías esperando frente al gimnasio o en la entrada como siempre-

-Lo digo porque cuando estaba cambiándome después de clase de gimnasia un chico se me acercó en los lockers y me dijo que tu querías verme aquí-

Anna miró con extrañeza al castaño, ella no había mandado a nadie a darle ninguna razón a Yoh.

-¿Un chico?- cuestionó Anna

-Si… un chico… ummm… ammm- Yoh pensaba lo mejor que podía cual podía ser el nombre del chico, al menos en qué grado podía estar, lo que fuera pudiera decir para identificarlo, pero no se le ocurría casi nada -tenía pelo negro corto, era un poco más bajo que yo, a mi parecer bastante bastante delgado, llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia-

-¡Vaya que gran descripción, solo coincide con la de cualquier estudiante en esta escuela – dijo con sarcasmo Jake – El claramente miente, no hay ninguna razón por la que estuviera aquí, hasta Anna lo confirma!- recusó Jake

-¡Yo no estoy confirmando nada!- reclamó Anna encarando al rubio

-Bueno cálmense, cálmense todos aquí; el problema no es como el joven Asakura llegó hasta aquí sino si lo hizo en verdad por el dinero-

-Le puedo asegurar que no tengo nada que ver con el dinero del que hablan, es más ni siquiera sabía que en este salón hubiera dinero y mucho menos una caja fuerte-

-Si, si claro entonces viniste aquí solo porque si ya que claramente no fue porque Anna te citará tal y como afirmas- dijo Jake

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, cada vez soportaba menos a Jake

-Esto es totalmente ridículo- Soltó Yoh sin más

Asahi pareció disgustado y algo sorprendido por la forma de expresarse del castaño, ero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la intervención de la joven presidenta estudiantil.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Yoh no es un ladrón esto no debe ser más que un mal entendido- dijo con franqueza la chica.

Jake no podía creerlo, que tan ciega podía ser su confianza en el!, no importaba, no lo sería por mucho. -Pero por favor! Blanco es, gallina lo pone y frito se come!; atrapamos a Yoh infraganti como no lo puedes ver!?-

-Infraganti? - respondió Anna con enojo -yo lo único que veo es a una persona en el lugar equivocado, en el momento menos indicado, eso no es más que un montón evidencia circunstancial y acaso si eso-

-Jake pareció pensarlo por un leve momento mientras sonreía para sus adentros -ummm, está bien, tal vez tienes razón y hay una manera de comprobarlo; está mañana faltaba dinero, pero aun quedaba un tanto en la caja, sin embargo ahora esta se encuentra totalmente vacía-

-Y?- respondió Yoh mirándolo con aun más molestia

-Creo que es más que obvio lo que digo y lo que se debe hacer señor Asahi-

El anciano miró con cansancio al trio- explíquese joven Wart-

-Bien, ya que más dinero desapareció en el transcurso del día e Yoh es el único sospechoso, y dice ser inocente, no le molestará someterse en este momento a una requisa- dijo Jake

-Umm, parece bastante razonable- dijo Asahi

-No pueden estar hablando enserio- dijo Anna – están tratando a Yoh como un criminal-

-Está bien, si con eso se aclaran las cosas por mí no hay problema- dijo Yoh con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba la chaqueta del uniforme -al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que ocultar-

Jake observaba con satisfacción y paciencia como Asahi requisaba con cuidado al chico -Umm parece que no hay nada por acá más que unos cuantos yenes- dijo el anciano viendo el contenido de los bolsillos del muchacho.

-La suma que se perdió es está y por lo tanto la que quedaba en la caja- dijo Jake mostrándole un documento a Asahi con sus cuentas

-Umm, claro- dijo el hombre ahora tomando la maleta de Yoh y empezando a sacar cosa por cosa. La cara de Jake difícilmente podía esconder la emoción, por fin había llegado su momento.

-Bien, una botella con agua, un paquete de galletas, un paquete de pañuelos- dijo el anciano enunciando cada cosa que sacaba de la maleta del chico -un cuaderno… cabe decir que prácticamente nuevo, ¡por el amor de Dios Asakura aplíquese! Ya casi está terminando el año-

-JIJIJI lo siento-

Asahi dio un suspiró y prosiguió -Un libro de filosofía, calculadora, lápiz, esfero y una bolsa con …. – lo que parece ser un uniforme de educación física, y… eso es todo-

-Se lo dije...- dijo Yoh con tranquilidad

\- ¿¡Qué?!, ¿está seguro que reviso bien!?- dijo Jake tomando la maleta y volteándola

-Que acaso hay una manera diferente de revisar una simple maleta- dijo con algo de molestia Asahi aclarándose la garganta- agradezco su colaboración joven Yoh

-Bien ahora que reconfirmamos que Yoh es inocente, que vamos a hacer?- dijo Anna con seriedad

Asahi dio un largo suspiro, como podía estar pasando eso dos veces en un mismo año, más estando tan cerca del final de clases. -Será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina y lo hablemos, dijo el anciano saliendo del lugar -joven Asakura le pido discreción con respecto al tema y más mientras llevamos a cabo las pertinentes averiguaciones; Kyoyama, Wart síganme-

Anna le dedico una molesta mirada a Jake que seguía revisando como loco la maleta del castaño, y luego dando un largo suspiro miró a Yoh regalándole una pequeña sonrisa -Nos veremos más tarde-

Yoh sonrió ampliamente en respuesta -claro- mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía a Anna salir del salón.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando Yoh volvió su mirada hacían donde Jake quien tenía su maleta aun en sus manos -Lo siento, pero esto me pertenece- dijo quitándole de las manos la maleta al chico y empezando a guardar todas sus cosas.

Jake miró a Yoh esperando que las miradas mataran, porque si así fuera…

-Wart, Asahi nos espera- dijo Anna asomándose nuevamente a la puerta -muévete-

Jake no tuvo otra que seguir de mala gana a Anna, no se explicaba que había sucedido, como era que su plan había fallado?

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, había pasado en verdad un muy mal momento, aunque se había mantenido mayormente tranquilo ya que claramente era inocente no se sentía del todo bien, la situación en general era bastante extraña. -Tal vez lo mejor sea investigar un poco más- se dijo así mismo saliendo del sitio.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina del director Asahi. -No puedo creer que se haya perdido está vez todo el dinero- decía una preocupada Anna mirando las cuentas hecha por Jake.

Jake por su parte estaba un tanto distraído pensando en lo que habría podido ocurrir, pero ya llegaría al fondo de eso, mientras tanto no podía hacer más que jugar al pobre inocente. -Si, es en realidad bastante-

Asahi había salido por unos momentos de la oficina luego de invitarlos a pasar y recién volvía con algunos documentos en sus manos.

-Bien, entonces señor Wart entiendo que según sus cálculos ya estima la cantidad faltante-

-Si señor Asahi- dijo entregándole una copia mientras el anciano la inspeccionaba con detenimiento.

-Esto no me gusta para nada, la cantidad es suficiente para que pase a ser un delito mayor y requiera algo más que una amonestación- dijo el director con detenimiento

-Creo que antes de preocuparnos por la sanción deberíamos preocuparnos por encontrar a la persona culpable- dijo Anna

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo con decisión Jake

-Además, no quiero llegar a ninguna conjetura, pero creo que la persona que tomó el dinero está vez es la misma que lo tomó hace unos meses- dijo Anna analizando los balances

-¿Por qué dice eso señorita Kyoyama?- dijo el hombre con seriedad y duda

-Porque la cantidad tomada el día de hoy es la misma cantidad que habían tomado la última vez- espetó Jake también mirando los números, cosa que no necesitaba en realidad hacer, es decir si alguien lo sabía era el.

-Así es, y aunque es en verdad extraño, no creo que sea una coincidencia- dijo Anna – o al menos sería una muy grande-

Asahi suspiro lentamente, tal vez ya se estaba poniendo muy viejo para todo eso -No se preocupen llegaremos al fondo de todo esto-

-¿Como?- soltó de golpe Anna -se que no es lo que usted quiere señor Asahi pero no creo que esto sea algo que deba seguir ocultándose de los otros alumnos ni de la escuela; este ya no es un incidente aislado y si paso dos veces puede seguir sucediendo-

-Tal vez tengas razón jovencita- dijo el hombre mirando los documentos que había traído consigo cuando re entró en la oficina- Bien, primero que todo quiero decirles que confió en ustedes y sé que nunca tomarían ese dinero, porque reconozco a cabalidad su integridad- dijo Asahi prácticamente mirando a Anna -y también porque sé que no lo necesitan- dijo ahora mirando a Jake. -Además que son los principales responsables de su manejo entonces no tendría mucho sentido-

Anna y Jake asintieron simultáneamente mientras miraban con duda al hombre, ¿a donde iba con eso y por qué demonios parecía tan calmado!? ¿Que no veía la seriedad del asunto!?

-Después del robo que sufrimos hace unos meses, el primero en esta escuela cabe mencionar, no podía simplemente quedarme atado de brazos solo porque de una manera u otra el problema se hubiera… solucionado- dijo mirando a Jake – en todo caso como medida preventiva mande a instalar algunas cámaras de seguridad en los lugares que considere necesarios, siendo uno de esos-

-La oficina donde se encuentra la caja fuerte! - pensaron simultáneamente Anna y Jake mientras Asahi hablaba, claro que uno lo pensaba con emoción y el otro con algo de preocupación.

-Que bien, entonces definitivamente podremos atrapar al ladrón- expresó con emoción Anna

Jake escuchaba con interés a donde quería llegar el anciano, ya que, aunque lo que decía parecía bueno, al menos para ellos, la cara de Asahi parecía decir en parte lo contrario.

-Umm, algo así- dijo el viejo mostrándole algunos documentos, más exactamente lo que parecían ser fotos- parece ser que el culpable de esto sabía en realidad lo que hacía-

Anna y Jake miraron las imágenes reveladas por Asahi, en ninguna de las tomas se podía ver la cara del ladrón. El rubio sintió un tanto de alivio, que no paso del todo desapercibido para Anna, haciéndole preguntarse por un momento si el de las fotos era Jake, pero no era notoriamente imposible no más en la contextura y tamaño de la persona.

Jake sabía que la persona que había contratado para hacer ese trabajo no era tonta y viendo las fotos lo confirmaba, ya que al parecer había previsto la presencia de cámaras al mantener su rostro casi que totalmente oculto.

-Umm… dijo Anna estudiando las imágenes - pelo corto negro, estatura media, muy delgado y con uniforme de gimnasia, está parece ser la persona que Yoh describió-

Asahi miró nuevamente las fotografías con interés -Vaya, podría ser; en ese caso el joven Asakura podría identificarlo-

-Si podría ser...- dijo Jake mientras pensaba -si tan solo fuera un estudiante de esta escuela o alguien Yoh conociera jaaa-

A la salida de la escuela Yoh comenzaba su camino de regreso a la pensión, pensando en lo recién ocurrido, cuando alguien lo intercepto.

-Yoh! ¡Te estaba buscando! -

Yoh levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a su compañero -Sotu, dime en que puedo ayudarte-

Sotu miró alrededor con calma estudiando que no hubiera nadie -ven tengo algo que mostrarte-

Yoh pensó que el comportamiento del chico era extraño, pero aun así lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a -Los lockers de gimnasia- dijo con duda Yoh al ver el sitio en que se encontraban -acaso que es lo que tengo que ver aquí? -

Sotu miró nuevamente que no hubiera nadie alrededor y sin más le preguntó – ¿Cuál es tu locker?-

Yoh pensó que era extraña la pregunta, pero bueno en general toda la situación lo era.

-Ammm esté- dijo Yoh señalándole el suyo

-Como lo pensaba- dijo el chico un tanto pensativo -podrías darme la combinación? -

-Amm supongo, es 342, no 234 Jiji espera, siempre lo olvido o se traba así que termino abriéndolo con un pequeño golpe en la…-

Sotu soltó un suspiro cansado -está bien en realidad no la quería solo era algo que quería comprobar-

Luego de esto Sotu abrió el locker del lado y continúo hablando mientras sacaba de este un enorme sobre blanco -Yoh, recuerdas como Meilin se lastimó el pie durante el paseo-

Yoh apenas asintió

-Bien, como lo habrás notado tiene el pie aun vendado razón por la que no puede realizar algunas actividades como el examen final de deportes de hoy o necesita ayuda con una que otra cosa; ya que yo fui de los primeros en presentar el examen el profesor me pidió que me adelantará y fuera a recoger por él, el trabajo escrito que ella presentó a cambio de no correr las 1.3 millas. Mientras me dirigía para allá, decidí pasar por aquí y cambiarme de camisa, se supone que en ese momento nadie más estaba aquí ya que todos debían estar presentando el examen, por eso me pareció extraño cuando escuché unos muy extraños ruidos …

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Clack! Clack! Clack, Sonaban unos extraños ruidos metálicos llamando la atención de Sotu. -Que será lo que- los pensamientos de Sotu se vieron cortados cuando vieron como alguien intentaba forzar uno de los lockers.

-Demonios! - exclamó el chico mientras guardaba en su bolsillo una tarjeta plateada -parece que deberé hacerlo manualmente- dijo mientras sacaba un alambre y lograba al fin abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién es el, no recuero haberlo visto antes?, ¿será un alumno nuevo?, ¿pero de que grado? además que no es ese el casillero de Yoh?- pensaba Sotu mientras observaba la escena en la que el muchacho de pelo negro al abrir el locker metía algo dentro de esté -No parece ser un ladrón ya que no se está llevando nada, pero que es eso que está metiendo?-

Tan pronto el muchacho termino cerró como pudo el locker y se marchó del sitio dándole la oportunidad a Sotu para acercarse a la escena.

-Que extraño- dijo el chico y más al ver que la puerta no había quedado totalmente cerrada, no supo si fue la curiosidad, o la extrañeza de todo el hecho que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo al sacar el enorme sobre y mirar lo que había dentro -QUE!? YOH EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS METIDO!?-

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

\- Luego de eso tuve que ir por Meilin y llevarla hasta la puerta de la escuela a esperar a que la recogieran, por eso no ubicarte antes, además de que cuando volví los pocos que quedaban me dijeron que ya te habías marchado… en todo caso te importaría explicarme en que es lo que estás metido? - dijo Sotu dándole el sobre llenó de dinero a Yoh

La expresión de Yoh era entre sorpresa y desconcierto, todo lo que había acontecido ese día, no era para nada un error y menos una coincidencia.

-En verdad que me gustaría decírtelo, pero creo que ni yo mismo lo sé- respondió el castaño

-Yoh- dijo Sotu con preocupación -se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero puedes hablar conmigo, ¿de donde salió este dinero?-

Yoh lo pensó por un minuto -No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que de la caja fuerte del consejo-

La cara de sorpresa de Sotu no se hizo esperar -Pero…como? No me vas a decir que…-

Yoh negó automáticamente con molestia -ni empieces con si es que la robe, porque no, no es así-

Sotu lo analizo rápidamente -Bueno si, si fuera asi simplemente no me lo dirías y mucho menos que reconocerías su origen, además honestamente… no te creo capaz de hacer tal cosa-

Yoh sonrió ligeramente, siempre le había agradado Sotu, pero tal vez ese día más que nunca.

-Bueno se supone que no debo hablar de esto pero en verdad creo que tiene que ver con lo que me acabas de contar…- empezó Yoh a contarle el amargo momento que acababa de pasar frente a Asahi

De vuelta en la dirección Asahi, Jake y Anna deliberaron por un rato más al respecto de cómo se procedería y las diversas posibilidades en el caso en cuestión, aun así no era mucho lo que pudieran avanzar en ese momento solo entre ellos.

-Bien entonces nos reuniremos mañana aquí antes de clases para ver si con la ayuda del joven Asakura podemos avanzar un poco en el caso antes de dar aviso a las autoridades correspondientes- estableció Asahi

-Bien- dijo Jake poniéndose de pie

-Perfecto, yo me encargare de avisarle a Yoh- dijo Anna también levantándose y tomando una de las fotos del sospechoso -le molesta si me la llevó, tal vez pueda reconocerlo o recordar si lo he visto antes-

-Bien pueda, solo recuerde que este tema por ahora no salé de aquí, especialmente se lo pido a usted señor Wart, ya que como sabe gran parte de ese dinero correspondía a la donación realizada por su padre –

-No se preocupe el solo se enterará una vez lleguemos al fondo de este asunto- dijo el rubio saliendo del sitio rápidamente y sacando su celular del bolsillo; una vez Jake estuvo lo suficientemente lejos en el corredor acercó el aparato a su oído después de marcar un numero -Yurai, que demonios fue lo que hiciste!? Nada salió como lo había pensado, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar!-

Tanto Anna como Asahi se marcharon poco después del sitio, esperaban esta vez si poder llegar al fondo de las cosas, no lo dejarían pasar como la última vez, más ahora que parecían tener al menos una pista para poder empezar.

Aun en los lockers del gimnasio Yoh terminaba de relatarle lo ocurrido a Sotu.

-Vaya, eso si que es… extraño- dijo el chico pensativo

-Lo sé, y entre más lo pienso más claro me es que alguien quería inculparme por el robo de este dinero!- exclamó Yoh agitando el sobre -o por que más me mandarían a oficina más después de que vaciaran la caja-

-Si, pero no lo digo solo por eso, la persona que dices que te pidió que fueras, que te dio el supuesto mensaje de Anna, según la descripción que me das parece ser la misma persona que yo vi forzando tu locker-

-¿¡Enserio!?- dijo con mayor sorpresa Yoh -entonces tú lo podrías reconocer!?-

-Ummm, no lo sé, porque como te dije, cuando yo lo vi no supe quién era, es decir llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela haciéndonos pensar que era un estudiante, pero el hecho de que ninguno de los dos lo haya visto antes me deja mucho que pensar… está escuela no es tan grande y yo no soy de los que olvida fácilmente un rostro-

-Ashh, es una lástima; bueno en todo caso lo mejor será llevar el dinero de regreso a Asahi de seguro por la cantidad que es y al cruzar las cuentas podrá determinar si era el dinero que desapareció de la caja-

Sotu asintió y acompaño a Yoh hasta la dirección.

-Como que Asahi ya se fue! Está segura!? En verdad me urge hablar con el- exclamó el castaño

-Lo siento chicos, pero de seguro mañana los puede atender, hasta dijo que llegaría antes de lo normal por si se pueden pasar antes de clases- respondió la secretaria con una amable sonrisa

-Umm, ok, gracias en todo caso- dijo Yoh con algo de desanimo

-Bueno, mañana será- dijo Sotu aun bastante pensativo

-Si, claro; en todo caso gracias Sotu, no sabes que tan grande fue tu ayuda- agradeció el chico con sinceridad

-Luego de que me contaras todo lo ocurrido me doy una idea jeje-

Yoh sonrió de vuelta -Además… gracias por confiar en mi- dijo el castaño

-No tendría razones para no hacerlo Yoh, no solo por ser quien eres tu, sino por las circunstancias en general-

-En todo caso te lo agradezco-

Yoh se encaminó finalmente a la pensión, cuando llego allí abrió la puerta y como siempre se anunció -Tadaima!-

-Okaeri Yoh-dono- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo en la puerta a saludarlo -la señorita Anna se preguntaba dónde estaba ya que dice que salió después que usted de la escuela y aun asi..-

Yoh sonrió le sonrió a su espíritu acompañante -jiji es una largaaaa historia-

-Apuesto que una interesante- dijo el espadachín viendo el semblante del chico

-umm eso ya lo veremos- dijo el chico entrando a la sala

-Hola Annita, lamento la tardanza- dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba junto a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Umm está bien, solo que pensé que ya estarías aquí- dijo la rubia un tanto distraída y llamando más la atención de Yoh.

-Que es lo que tienes hay?- dijo el chico tomando con cuidado la foto que Anna tenía en sus manos

-Dime… te parece conocido? -

-Ummm, es difícil de saber- respondió mientras la miraba con fijeza y muy minuciosamente, hasta que -pero por supuesto! Es! Es el muchacho que me dijo que me estabas esperando en la oficina hoy!-

Anna se quedó más pensativa aun -tal como lo suponía-

-de hecho es de eso de lo que quería hablarte, pasó algo aún más extraño en relación a este sujeto una vez salí de la escuela-

Amidamaru que se encontraba atentó esperando que Yoh les contará aquella interesante historia no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos también sobre la foto en cuestión.

-Que extraño- dijo el espíritu interrumpiendo

-¿Que sucede Amida?- preguntó Yoh viendo el interés del espíritu en la fotografía

-Se que no se le puede ver el rostro muy bien, pero juraría que la persona en esa foto es aquella que estaba rondando la pensión hace ya varios días, recién ustedes volvieron de su viaje escolar-

-¿Tú crees que sea el mismo sujeto!?- dijo bastante sorprendido Yoh

-A mi parecer lo es, al menos en sus rasgos generales y contextura, porque si pudiera describir el rostro del merodeador diría que-

-Tiene los ojos café claros y una nariz chata - completó Yoh interrumpiendo al espíritu

-exactamente- afirmó el espíritu con sorpresa

Yoh, Anna y Amidamaru volvieron a mirar la foto frente a ellos, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, además sus dudas sobre el y toda la situación solo aumentaron una vez Yoh les comentó lo ocurrido a Sotu.

La historia de Yoh era en verdad interesante, y no solo eso le empezaba a dar una mayor perspectiva o panorama a Anna, ella sabía tan bien como Yoh que todos esos acontecimientos no eran coincidencia, pero se preguntaba si solo para ella apuntaban solo a una misma parte.

-¿Entonces qué piensan?- dijo Yoh al terminar su relato

-Es bastante claro, alguien está tratando de inculparte, ya que la suma que hay en el sobre- dijo la chica volviéndolo a guardar en este -es la misma cantidad que se suponía debía haber en la caja

-¿Pero entonces quién y por qué?¿ y que tiene que ver en todo esto esté sujeto?- dijo Amidamaru señalando la foto

Anna dio un largo y cansado suspiro mientras observaba al shaman y su espíritu pensar al respecto, no estaba segura, pero creía conocer al menos dos de las respuestas.

-Bueno, lo mejor será esperar a hablar mañana con Asahi, por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer- sentenció la chica.

-Umm- fue lo único que pudo soltar el chico, no le gustaba esa situación, lo hacía sentirse bastante inquieto.

-Mañana tenemos final de literatura, no te distraigas más en eso y mejor ya ponte a estudiar-

-Claro Annita- dijo Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa levantándose

-Me encargaré de la cena y las compras- dijo la chica parándose al tiempo

-estás segura? Si quieres al menos puedo ir contigo- ofreció Yoh

-No, tu de verdad necesitas estudiar, yo con un pequeño repaso más tarde quedó-

-Jiji, bueno, gracias!- dijo el chico viéndola salir

Aunque generalmente quien hacia las compras para la cena era Yoh, las veces que las hacia Anna Amidamaru la acompañaba, no que la chica lo necesitara, pero sabía que al menos hacía sentir más tranquilo al castaño. La rubia y el espíritu iban en total silencio cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos cuando…

-señorita Anna creo que se pasó de la tienda- dijo el fantasma viendo hacia donde iban.

-Pasaremos de regreso- dijo con tranquilidad la rubia generando duda en su acompañante

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ya lo veras, solo te pido que no se lo digas a Yo... no por ahora-

Al espíritu no le gustaba a donde iba eso, porque no le gustaba para nada guardar secretos menos para con su amo.


	28. Final

**HOLA DE NUEVO! QUIERO DECIR QUE LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO NO HA PASADO APENAS UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE ACTUALICE -.-¡ ASI QUE DEJEN DE AFANARME JAJAJA, MENTIRAS NO SOLO ES ESO SI NO QUE ESTE CAPITULO REQUERIA UN POCO MÁS DE PENSAMIENTO Y TIEMPO A LOS ANTERIORES YA QUE ES EL ULTIMO. AGRADEZCO EL APOYO, LOS COMENTARIOS Y QUE SE HAYAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE QUEDEN SATISFECHOS CON EL DESENLACE. UNA ABRAZO!**

* * *

Anna se encontraba en la entrada de una enorme mansión, la mansión Wart; no pasó mucho tiempo desde que había tocado el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia, pero quisiera hablar con Jake- dijo Anna a la mujer que le abrió.

-Tienes usted una cita con el joven amo?-

Anna simplemente dio un largo suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho -No, pero estoy segura que eso no será un inconveniente, dígale que es de parte de Anna Kyoyama… y que es… importante-

En otra parte de la basta mansión Jake desataba totalmente su ira.

-COMO PUEDE SER QUE ALGUIEN SEA TAN INUTIL!- Gritaba el rubio lanzando un puño al chico frente a el.

-En verdad lo siento joven Wart, le juro que no volverá a pasar- se disculpaba esté con temor simplemente aceptando la reprimenda

-VOLVER A PASAR! Y DE VERDAD CREES QUE VA A VOLVER A HABER OTRA OPORTUNIDAD..TU..!-

-Joven Wart, disculpe, pero alguien lo busca en la puerta- anuncio una de las empleadas haciendo que Jake se detuviera en ese momento solo para mirarla con aun más molestia

-Que no ven que estoy ocupado!, ¿¡quién demonios es!?-

La mujer temió no solo por la actitud del chico sino por la escena en general -emm, la señorita Anna Kyoyama-

La cara de Jake cambió de enojo a duda levemente, ¿Anna estaba allí?, ¿Por qué?, era algo bastante extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? - cuestionó enseguida el rubio

-Dijo que quería hablar con usted y que era algo importante-

Jake lo considero por un momento bajo la mirada de su empleada y el hombre que había casi que molido a golpes minutos atrás.

-Bien, dile que enseguida estaré con ella, llévala al estudio principal-

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó enseguida al sitio, dejando nuevamente solos a Jake y al pobre hombre.

-Tu, no te muevas de aquí, no he terminado contigo- dijo amenazantemente el rubio antes de salir también de allí. El hombre no dijo nada simplemente bajó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y casi que resignación, nunca había visto al joven amo de tal manera.

De vuelta con Anna, poco después de que la empleada se fuera y volviera la rubia fue recibida en la mansión y guiada a un enorme estudio.

-El joven amo vendrá enseguida con usted, simplemente está… solucionando otros asuntos-

Anna simplemente asintió y se sentó en una de las enormes sillas a esperar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jake se hiciera presente allí.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa, ¿y a que se debe el honor de tu visita? - dijo Jake con notorio sarcasmo y petulancia tomando asiento frente a la chica. Anna simplemente lo miró con frialdad, no estaba de humor y menos para recibir ningún tipo de comentario de parte de él, además no sabía si era sola su impresión, pero Jake parecía algo agitado para su usual ser, era una vista en realidad extraña.

-Vine a hablar contigo acerca del robo- contesto enseguida Anna

-Aaaam… eso podía haber esperado hasta mañana ¿no lo crees? -

-Y de Yoh- completó enseguida Anna

La mirada de Jake se volvió un poco más dura, el sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, no era ningún idiota, veía el panorama con claridad y sabía que en caso extremo podía verse implicado en la situación, aunque la posibilidad era mínima, es decir para que asi fuera tendrían que poder encontrar algún tipo de conexión entre el robo, el ladrón y el, cosa que era poco probable. La presencia de una cámara de seguridad en el sitio que se encontraba la caja fuerte era algo con que no había contado, esperaba que Yoh no reconociera a la persona en la foto de Asahi, pero aun asi, si asi no tendrían como conectarlo a él en el asunto.

Retomando su típico semblante Jake contestó -ese es un tema que no me interesa ni ahora ni nunca, asi que…- dijo el rubio empezando a levantarse de la silla, sin embargo fue detenido cuando la voz de Anna resurgió en el ambiente.

-¿Tú crees que el haya algo tenido que ver en el robo?-

Jake se quedó congelado en ese momento, la cara de Anna si bien no denotaba mucho, pero en realidad cuando lo hacía, no tenia más opción que responder acorde a sus palabras.

-Pensé que confiabas total y ciegamente en el- dijo Jake con molestia y algo de ironía

-Eso no responde la pregunta-

Jake miró a Anna con seriedad, ¿que acaso sería posible que Anna estuviera dudando del castaño!?, bueno tal vez su plan no había salido como le hubiera gustado, pero tampoco había sido una total perdida, no si jugaba sus cartas correctamente.

-Umm, no lo sé Anna; claramente Yoh no es la persona que vació la caja, pero aun así es muy extraño que hubiera estado allí cuando se supone que nadie más estuviera-

Anna solo observaba a Jake en silencio con una mirada critica

\- El dijo que solo estaba allí porque…- empezó Anna

-Si, si lo sé; porque se supone que tú lo habías citado allí o algo por el estilo; aun así, es una situación bastante extraña, es decir cómo es que no puede reconocer a la persona que le dijo que lo verías allí, a mi me parece que estaba tratando de encubrir a alguien, de seguro a la persona que aparece en las fotos-

-Entonces tu SI crees que el tuvo que ver en todo eso?- dijo Anna más afirmando que preguntando

-No lo sé, solo digo que las cosas no desaparecen, y así como así y tal como tú y Asahi trato de encontrar una explicación lógica-

-Ummm-

Jake miró con duda a la chica, la rubia estaba bastante pensativa, como si le costará digerir lo recién dicho. Asi que dando un suspiro – Mira Anna, no estoy diciendo que me tengas que crees o estar de acuerdo conmigo yo solo digo las cosas como las veo-

-Claro- respondió la chica dirigiéndole nuevamente su atención – es solo que en todos los escenarios que planteas Yoh parece ser siempre responsable; está mañana pensaste que había sido el, y ahora que apareció una persona más dices que fueron esa persona y el-

Jake pareció recapacitarlo por un momento, obviamente su actitud en la mañana durante la confrontación y la requisa habían denotado bastante eso, pero ya no podía cambiar su reacción del momento solo justificarla por mucho.

\- Me baso en los hechos, pero si tienes alguna otra teoría me gustaría escucharla- dijo apaciblemente el muchacho ganándose otra mirada dudosa de Anna -Yo solo quiero esclarecer todo este tema, al fin y al cabo por algo soy el tesorero-

-Mmmm, si, supongo; tal vez sea mejor analizar nuevamente las circunstancias, tal vez así podríamos llegar a mejores conclusiones- ofreció Anna antes de comenzar -Primero creo que podemos establecer que este robo no es un incidente aparte y tiene que ver con el que pasó meses atrás-

Jake aceptó levemente con su cabeza, sabía que Anna lo decía por la suma tomada, y no era para menos el mismo lo había planeado asi ya que quería que se inculpará a Yoh no solo por ese robo sino por el primero.

Anna prosiguió -Es decir las sumas tomadas en ambas ocasiones, no son coincidencia; además la persona que lo hizo, no creo que lo hiciera simplemente por el dinero, de otra forma no hubiera dejado nada en la caja cuando tomó la suma restante que dices había está mañana-

Jake empezaba a sentirse un tanto incomodo, Anna era bastante inteligente e intuitiva, pero que tanto?

-Si, parece que lo hiciera más por querer demostrar algo- estableció Jake - tal vez que es una persona que piensa que puede salirse con la suya cuando y como sea, y por eso mismo dejo el dinero restante para tomarlo…. después-

-ummm- aunque no se dijera expresamente Anna sabía que lo que Jake trataba de decir era algo como, por eso Yoh volvió al salón con la caja fuerte, es decir que otra explicación habría para que Yoh estuviera allí de ser culpable. -tal vez. Entonces estamos de acuerdo en esos dos puntos, quien lo hizo está relacionado con el primer robo y no lo hizo solo por el dinero-

Jake afirmó simplemente, no había forma de demostrar otras cosas con lo que se supone que cada uno tenía.

-Pero, ¿cómo encuadra Yoh en todo esto? - soltó Anna de repente mirando con firmeza a Jake, claramente está no era una pregunta retórica, ella en verdad esperaba una respuesta.

–Pues hay dos posibilidades en el caso que Yoh sea simplemente una víctima como lo relató cuando lo encontramos en el salón; pero si tachamos su historia, que no hemos podido corroborar, el sea un cómplice- afirmó Jake

-¿Y tú te inclinas más por?...-

-Los hechos, Yoh estaba en un lugar que no deba estar, con una razón que a ningún otro le consta, y además- dijo mirando directamente a Anna- nunca he visto a Yoh como algún tipo de víctima, tal vez más lo contrario-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-jamm, ¿y en serio me lo preguntas? - dijo el chico con clara ironía

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, claro que para Jake Yoh era un victimario después del triángulo amoroso en que se habia visto atrapado, si alguien era una víctima en tal caso sería Jake, al menos desde la perspectiva del rubio.

Jake prosiguió -En todo caso, ¿por qué Yoh sería una víctima, como y de quién?; no parece tener mucho sentido-

Anna lo miró con algo de lastima, que acaso el mismo no acababa de responder su pregunta con su última ironía?, aun así.

-Tal vez tengas razón, es decir quien querría hacer de Yoh una víctima al inculparlo, no puedo pensar en nadie- dijo la rubia dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada al rubio – o bueno no en muchos-

Jake sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, la reacción de Anna ciertamente lo había inquietado, no solo por su mirada sino por sus palabras y lo que significaban.

-Yoh es una persona bastante querida por todos en la escuela, me atrevería a decir que nunca ha tenido un problema con nadie, o bueno hasta hace poco- completó la chica con un tono más que afirmativo, acusatorio.

-Lo dices por mi- afirmó con una leve sonrisa el muchacho

Anna solo observaba expectante.

-y parece que no es todo lo que quieres decir- dijo con preocupación Jake, empezaba a sentirse descubierto, no entendía como la conversación había dado un giro tan radical para llegar a eso.

-Solo digo que la teoría de la víctima no es totalmente ilógica y descartable-

-entonces si Yoh es la víctima, ¿quién se supone que es el victimario? - dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta Jake

-no lo sé, dímelo tu-

-Jaaa, por que claramente debe haber uno ¿no?, pero bueno para ti es más fácil pensar cualquier locura y estupidez que admitirte a ti misma que Yoh es culpable del robo-

Anna lo considero por un momento

-Yo solo me baso en los hechos tal como tú lo haces; porque conozco a Yoh y te conozco a ti, sé que es más probable que él sea una víctima que un culpable; lo que me cuestiono es donde te deja eso a ti?-

-Entonces a esto hemos llegado, ahora yo soy un sospechoso pffff, esto es ridículo-

-En verdad lo es- afirmó Anna levantándose de su silla para encarar a Jake- porque si lo fueras significaría que estabas tratando de inculpar a Yoh, cosa que sería más allá de estúpida ya que que podrías ganar con ello?- Jake sentía la ira crecer dentro de el, no solo por sentirse descubierto por Anna sino por la forma en que la chica lo encaraba al respecto -¿Venganza?, pero de que? si la persona que te hirió fui yo, en tal caso con quien deberías desquitarte es conmigo; entonces tal vez no sea eso, pero que más querrías tú de Yoh- La mirada de Jake sobre Anna se debilito en ese momento, que quería el de Yoh?, justo lo que estaba parado frente a sus narices preguntándole; eso no pasó nada desapercibido para la chica que dio un largo respiro cansado antes de proseguir – lo único que se me ocurre es que quisieras separarme de él, cosa que también sería más allá que ridícula; porque no solo ya cometí ese estúpido y gran error una vez de forma que no lo volvería a hacer, sino que sin importar lo que pase, yo no voy a dejar a Yoh… jamás, por nada ni por nadie; asi que SI ese fuera el caso, y tu fueras un sospechoso e Yoh fuera solo una víctima estarías solo perdiendo tu tiempo-

La seguridad y certeza con la que hablaba Anna no solo lo enojaban, sino que perturbaban a Jake.

\- pero ese no es el caso- dijo el rubio bajamente

-Bien, sea cual sea no cambia nada-

-Es decir que si Yoh fuese el culpable…-

-lo dudo, y tampoco cambiaría, al menos no entre él y yo-

La tensión en el ambiente empezó a disminuir con el silencio mientras el enojo de Jake pasaba a algo un poco más doloroso, ¿tristeza?, ¿decepción?, ¿duda? eran tantos los sentimientos que invadían al chico a la vez, pero lo peor de todo entre tanta incertidumbre para el era ver la certeza en las palabras y la actitud de Anna.

El mensaje era claro para Jake, para Anna Yoh no era culpable solo era una víctima, alguien a quien habían querido inculpar y quien más haría eso, o quien más tendría razones para eso sino Jake; ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo. El rubio observaba a la chica en silencio, esperaba que ella lanzará una acusación formalmente, es decir que más le queda por hacer allí.

Luego de un rato Anna finalmente rompió el silencio -En todo caso esas no son más que suposiciones e hipótesis, tendremos que esperar a mañana para ver como se resuelve todo este tema-

Jake pensó en lo extraño de las palabras de la chica, ella parecía tan segura, y tendría porque estarlo al fin y al cabo no estaba equivocada, pero aun se había echado para atrás de repente?, por qué?, lo mejor era dejarlo asi por ahora, el tenía bastante en que pensar.

-Es lo más conveniente- espetó con simpleza Jake viendo como Anna se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

-lo es- dijo la chica de espaldas y con suavidad- uno tiene que saber cuándo dejar algunas cosas pasar, es simplemente lo mejor-

Jake paso saliva pesadamente mientras la vio marcharse. Una vez Anna estuvo afuera de la enorme mansión.

-Señorita Anna- la llamó Amidamaru apareciendo junto a ella -no pude encontrar ningún otro espíritu en el sitio para corroborar si alguien conocía al hombre que buscamos-

-Está bien Amidamaru, déjalo asi- respondió con franqueza la rubia, al fin y al cabo ya tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba no solo después de su pequeña charla con Jake, sino después de pensar el cómo no era casualidad que el y ella encontrarán a Yoh en el sitio del robo, la forma en que Jake parecía tan seguro de que encontrarían dinero en el castaño y todas las circunstancias que rodeaban la situación en general. Aun así..

-Pero encontré algo mucho mejor- dijo el espíritu llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa -ese hombre está dentro de la mansión en este momento y por lo que le escuche trabaja acá-

Anna no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

-Quiere que…-

-No está bien Amidamaru, estoy segura que el tema se resolverá por si solo en poco tiempo-

El espadachín miró a la rubia con duda, no la entendía del todo, pero confiaba en ella asi como su amo lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente tal como habían acordado Anna, Yoh, Jake y el director Asahi se reunieron en la oficina principal para hablar del tema del robo. El ambiente era extraño, más de lo que la situación ameritaba, Jake generalmente evitaba mirar directamente a Yoh y a Anna cuando estaban juntos, pero desde que había llegado esa mañana a la escuela no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pareja, el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Anna el día anterior "… _sin importar lo que pase, yo no voy a dejar a Yoh… jamás, por nada ni por nadie…"._ Jake se encontraba bastante distraído mientras Yoh comentaba con a Asahi que efectivamente el chico en la foto era el mismo que había visto el día anterior, solo recobró la atención en el tema cuando Yoh sacó el enorme sobre con dinero relatando lo ocurrido con Sotu; definitivamente la situación se le salía de las manos a Jake sabiendo que ahora hasta Sotu podría identificar al sujeto, lo único que podía esperar es que no encontraran forma de ligarlo al tema, pero luego de haber hablado el día anterior con Anna no estaba seguro de que fuera a salir del todo bien librado menos si en algún punto hablaban con su padre quien corroboraría que ese era un empleado de la mansión.

-Todo eso que me cuenta es… bastante extraño joven Asakura- dijo el director contando el dinero del sobre – efectivamente es la cantidad que se supone estaba en la caja- Yoh asintió -Entonces Sotu tampoco sabía quién era el muchacho- dijo pensativo Asahi, si alguien conocía al cuerpo estudiantil era Sotu al ser coorganizador de la mayoría de actividades.

-Asi es- dijo Yoh – pero creo que se sentiría más tranquilo si usted hablara personalmente con el-

-Si, si no se preocupe, lo haré ya que ese misterioso muchacho parece ser la clave para resolver el misterio-

-Querrá decir que ese misterioso muchacho es el culpable- dijo Anna con franqueza

-Podría ser ya que el definitivamente tomó el dinero de la caja, pero ¿por qué lo pondría en el locker del joven Asakura?- preguntó Asahi mirando al castaño con duda

-jumm no lo sé- respondió tranquilamente Yoh- como se lo dije, nunca antes lo había visto asi que no se que motivos tendría-

Asahi no parecía convencido del todo -Bien, agradezco que devolviera el dinero, pero ahora no puedo descartar que algo tiene que ver en todo esto joven Asakura-

La cara de inconformidad de Anna no se hizo esperar -entonces si el no hubiera venido a ayudar y devuelto el dinero ya no sería un sospechoso, umm, bastante justo - dijo la chica con ironía

-No me malinterprete señorita Kyoyama; no estoy diciendo que el joven Yoh sea culpable, solo que algo tiene que ver, es bastante obvio-

Yoh movió sus hombros como aceptando lo dicho por el adulto, Anna miró con dureza a Asahi y Jake, Jake parecía estar en otro mundo.

\- el que devolviera el dinero y lo que nos comentó solo me reafirma lo que ya creía- prosiguió Asahi- y es que el joven Yoh no es el culpable, sino que alguien más quiere que parezca que lo es ¿no lo creen?-

Anna e Yoh asintieron a lo dicho por el hombre, al menos todos estaban en sincronía en ese aspecto.

-¿Señor Wart?- dijo el anciano esperando una respuesta y llamando su atención -¿usted qué piensa?

Jake miró por un momento a los demás, todos se veían bastante serios; el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse de más en la mirada de Anna, ellos ya habían tenido esa conversación y ambos sabían cómo terminaba.

-Tal vez- dijo con desánimo y duda el rubio, ya no sentía un real interés en inculpar a Yoh ya que como lo había dicho Anna no serviría de nada, algo así no los separaría, ahora en verdad lo veía y lo creía; pero tampoco podía aceptar las cosas como eran sin que las cosas empezaran a apuntarlo peligrosamente a el mismo y más por como lo había hecho Anna.

Asahi no reparó mucho en la respuesta del rubio y empezó a sopesar -pero quien inculparía al joven Asakura y por qué?

Jake separó su mirada de la de Anna, habían llegado a ese punto en que sabría lo que ocurriría, pero aun asi, no fue en absoluto como el lo imagino. -Quien sabe, en realidad Yoh no tiene enemigos y menos en la escuela; tal vez la persona que puso el dinero en el locker al azar- dijo la rubia

-¿Al azar?- cuestiono Asahi con mayor duda

-Ya sabe, como un sitio cualquiera para guardar el dinero mientras tenía la oportunidad de volver por el para sacarlo definitivamente de la escuela- No solo Asahi sino que Jake miraban con incredulidad a Anna, es decir no que no fuera una posibilidad, pero no parecía del todo factible, menos para Jake sabiendo que Anna tenía una mejor teoría llamada la verdad.

-umm, puede ser- dijo Asahi dudoso

-Eso explicaría el porque me dijo que me buscabas al otro lado de la escuela, así al menos tendría tiempo de sacar el dinero mientras yo volvía-

-Umm, pero como supo una persona que al parecer no conocemos saber que usted creería que la señorita Kyoyama lo esperaba en otro sitio y que usted acudiría sin dudarlo?- interrogó con seriedad Asahi al castaño

-Que no lo conozcamos no significa que el no conozca la escuela- dijo Jake sorprendiendo a más de uno allí- después de todo supo a la perfección donde se encontraba la caja fuerte, es decir había estudiado el sitio y de seguro a las personas en el-

-¿qué quiere decir con eso señor Wart?- dijo Asahi

Jake dio un suspiro y respondió con algo de molestia -que no es un secreto para nadie en la escuela que Yoh y Anna son pareja, todo el mundo lo sabe, y todo el mundo habla de ello, de seguro esa persona algo escuchó-

Yoh sonrió con nerviosismo, era bastante incomodo ese reconocimiento por parte de Jake y más frente al director, Anna por su parte miró a Jake con incredulidad, pensaba que el rubio estaría más que empecinado ese día en culpar a Yoh de una u otra manera, pero hasta ahora no había dado la más mínima señal de eso, es más lo que acababa de decir soportaba lo que decía Yoh. Asahi parecía estudiar toda la situación.

-Bueno, creo que solo me queda hablar con Sotu por si tiene algún otro detalle para darme y luego de eso no queda más que informar a la policía- dijo un derrotado Asahi

-Bien- dijo una seria Anna -y que les dirá sobre Yoh?-

Asahi la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, era obvio cuanto se preocupaba la rubia por el castaño -No se preocupe señorita Kyoyama, de que el señor Asakura salga bien librado me encargo yo, después de todo como lo comentamos acá hay más razones para confiar que para desconfiar de el-

-Gracias señor Asahi- dijo Yoh con una sincera sonrisa

-Es mejor que se vayan, ya falta poco para que empiecen las clases- dijo Asahi despidiendo a los tres muchachos.

-Bueno, eso salió bien jiji- dijo Yoh caminando frente a los dos rubios con tranquilidad

Anna no pudo evitar mirar a Jake quien empezaba a quedarse más atrás entre más avanzaban en el corredor, se veía un tanto ofuscado y pensativo.

-Si, claro; sabes tengo algo que discutir con Jake, mejor adelántate-

Yoh dio una dudosa mirada a Anna y Jake que estaba más atrás, el castaño tan solo asintió y prosiguió hacia el aula. Jake pareció no darse cuenta de que Yoh se había marchado sino hasta que tropezó con Anna, en verdad estaba bastante disperso y distraído.

-Lo sien… aaa eres tu- dijo con desanimo el rubio retomando el camino

-entonces que por eso me chocas y ni te disculpas? - dijo con dureza la rubia caminando junto a el ahora

-Solo dime lo que quieres Anna-

La chica dio un largo suspiro -No planteaste todas tus teorías a Asahi- soltó la chica sin más

-Ni tú las tuyas-

-Cierto, porque no eran necesarias- dijo la chica con simpleza

-Pensé que juntar la mayor cantidad de hipótesis posibles eran base para esclarecer el caso- se burló de manera molesta Jake- o eso me hiciste pensar ayer cuando fuiste a verme para hablar del tema-

-¿En verdad quieres que se esclarezca?- pregunto Anna deteniéndose de golpe

Jake la miró sabiendo bien la respuesta, no le convenía, pero aun así… -¿que tu no?-

-Solo quiero que se solucionen las cosas, para todos-

-para Yoh- afirmó el chico con molestia

-Si fuera solo por el claro que no me importaría que se resolviera definitivamente, al fin y al cabo el no hizo nada-

-pareces bastante segura-

-Lo estoy-

-pff, entonces si no es por el entonces por quien…-

La mirada de Anna fija en Jake hizo que Jake se detuviera en seco a mirarla, claramente la pregunta se contestara sola

-tú de verdad crees que yo… si estas tan segura ¿por qué no simplemente me entregas? - dijo con molestia Jake

-¿y con eso que solucionaría?-

La ira de Jake empezaba a crecer cada segundo más y más, ¡no entendía a Anna en lo más mínimo!, por qué demonios si estaba tan segura parecía aun asi querer protegerlo a el quien era verdaderamente culpable!

-Jamm, según tú el caso- se burló Jake con una mirada de enojo e intento proseguir sin embargo las palabras de Anna lo hicieron detener nuevamente.

-No me importa tanto lo que hiciste sino por qué-

Anna miró con tranquilidad al muchacho, a decir verdad no es que no estuviera enojada con el después de todo había sido un verdadero idiota en su actuar, pero aun asi Anna sabia que lo había lastimado, no a propósito pero lo había hecho y esto había impulsado sus acciones, ella no podía cambiar el pasado pero con suerte si un poco del futuro.

-Pareces totalmente segura de que fui yo el que hizo todo esto, y hasta las razones por las que lo hubiera hecho de ser asi-

Anna asintió con su cabeza -ese hombre, el de la foto y el que se encontró Yoh, trabaja en tu mansión-

Jake se quedó helado, ¿Cómo es que ella sabia eso?

-Pero como te lo dije independiente del que, quiero saber que esperabas sacar al respecto de toda la situación-

-Jamm, pensé que ya lo sabias- dijo el chico con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, se sentía tan insignificante, estúpido y minúsculo en ese momento.

Anna lo miró con algo de lastima y dio un largo suspiro – entonces ya sabes que fue algo inútil-

-Porque nunca piensas abandonar al idiota de Yoh bla bla bla-

-No solo es eso; no solo no pienso hacerlo, sino que nunca lo haría y menos por algo así, y si me conoces deberías saberlo, manchar el nombre de Yoh no va hacer que lo quiera menos a el ni que simplemente quiera estar con alguien más-

-especialmente conmigo, ya lo dejaste claro- dijo a regañadientes Jake

-No especialmente, simplemente con nadie más **-**

-¡En verdad no puedo creerlo, que tiene el que no tenga yo!?- exclamó con ira el rubio

-Para empezar, una forma diferente de arreglar las cosas, o de verdad tu crees que Yoh alguna vez hubiera hecho algo como lo que tu le trataste de hacer- lo regaño Anna

-Jamm… el no es tan inteligente para idear algo asi-

-o tan estúpido – dijo Anna con algo de incredulidad – porque no es como si hubiera funcionado o lo fuera a hacer como tu querías que fuera-

Jake dio un largo suspiro de resignación, independiente de el resultado era cierto Yoh nunca hubiera hecho algo asi, era demasiado noble, ugh!

-Si solo es eso, yo podría cambiar- dijo Jake mirando hacia otro lado con disgusto

-Pero entonces no serias tu-

-No es como si serlo en verdad funcionara, no contigo-

Anna sonrió levemente -No solo es la forma de solucionar las cosas de Yoh Jake, es quien es el en general, quien es conmigo, quien soy yo cuando estoy con el, no voy a entrar en detalles, pero aunque tu no lo veas entre Yoh y yo hay bastante historia, historia que no podría haber sucedido con nadie más-

-Eso es una estupidez- bufo por lo bajo Jake

-Para ti, asi como para mi los es todo lo que intentabas hacer con el robo, pero tal vez para ti no lo fuera-

Jake entendía lo que decía la chica en cierta forma, solo era un poco difícil aceptarlo, no era solo su gran orgullo lo que estaba siendo herido sino parte de el, Anna no era solo un capricho el lo sabia, ella era una de las pocas personas que lo veian por lo que era en realidad, no por su dinero, su abolengo o apellido, era difícil perder eso y más ante alguien como Yoh a su parecer.

-el es un idiota, lo sabes?-

-si, pero aunque lo sea es eso y mucho más-

Jake miró con duda a la chica, de verdad estaba loca si aceptaba a Yoh sobre el y con todos sus notorios defectos.

-¿No hay forma de que cambies de opinión?-

Anna negó con la cabeza -ni siquiera intentándolo, créeme-

Jake no sabia que más decir, decir que había sido derrotado era poco, lo peor era no ser derrotado por Yoh como tal sino por Anna y sus sentimientos hacia el, ya que algo le quedaba claro a Jake _sin importar lo que pasara ella no iba a dejar a Yoh… jamás, por nada ni por nadie._

-Todo esto es estúpido-

-Me alegra que lo entiendas y lo aceptes-

Jake la miró con duda, bueno lo de Yoh era más claro que el agua, pero…

-¿Siempre supiste que Yoh era inocente? -

Anna asintió con tranquilidad

-¿Es decir que siempre supiste que yo era culpable?-

Anna negó está vez – Supe que Yoh era inocente, bueno por que es Yoh no necesitaba más pruebas ahí, y solo supe que eras culpable hasta ayer que hable contigo-

-¿y por qué no me entregaste está mañana entonces?, si sabes que la persona que llevo a cabo el robo es mi sirviente, no sería difícil para ti demostrar todo lo demás-

-Acusarte no iba a solucionar nada, solo hubiera incrementado ese sentimiento que te llevo a hacer todo esto-

Jake asintió, ella no estaba del todo mal

-No que avale el hecho de que robaras, ni que inculparas a Yoh!- dijo con molestia la chica -pero conociéndote esta era una mejor solución; aun asi espero que sepas solucionar todo este lio que tu mismo creaste! Sin tener que involucrar a nadie más-

Jake rodo sus ojos, era una verdadera molestia -entonces no me entregaste por que esperas que yo mismo me entregue, que amable de tu parte- dijo irónicamente

Anna sonrió con orgullo y algo de desdén - míralo como quieras-

-Entonces lo veré como que lo hiciste porque secretamente también te preocupas por mi- se burló el muchacho, hasta que el siguiente comentario lo dejo mudo de la impresión

-Eso no es un secreto, aunque tu no lo entiendas yo si me preocupo por ti, no de la forma que te gustaría, pero lo hago, sino no porque me tomaría siquiera la molestia de hablar contigo de esto?-

Jake la miró con duda, Anna no lo quería como el quisiera, como quería a Yoh, pero a su manera al parecer lo estimaba.

-Yo…- retomo la palabra la chica- en verdad lamento lo que sucedió, espero que con todo esto quedemos a pases… o bueno al menos me dejes en paz-

Jake rio para si mismo, definitivamente a la rubia le había costado bastante decir lo anterior, al menos en eso la conocía; no sentía que las cosas estuvieran bien, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan mal como ese último día en el viaje, y era todo gracias a Anna.

En ese momento la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó haciendo que los rubios fueran a su salón de clase, cada uno pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yoh vio con duda como Anna y Jake entraban poco después del timbre, ambos parecían pensativos, pero ninguno parecía enojado, esperaba que esa fuera una buena señal, al fin y al cabo, era obvio que las cosas eran tensas entre ellos dos después de lo ocurrido.

Ese mismo después de clases Sotu asistió a la oficina de Asahi ya que el director quería corroborar los hechos narrados por Yoh con él, para sorpresa del chico apenas llegó Jake abandonaba la oficina del director.

-Hey Wart!- saludo Sotu a Jake

Jake le dirigió una mirada rápida y sin más se fue. Sotu lo miraba con duda, el rubio parecía bastante extraño a su usual ser, no tenia esa sonrisa petulante, cara burlona ni esa tranquilidad o desinterés que denotaba que le importaba poco si el mundo se acababa en ese mismo momento.- umm, extraño- pensó para si mismo mientras entraba a hablar con el director

-Señor Asahi, quería verme-

-Ammm joven Sotu, si si por favor siéntese, estaba …ammm-

-¿se encuentra bien señor Asahi?- Preguntó con preocupación Sotu al ver la extraña actitud del director

-Si, disculpe es solo que acabo de hablar con el joven Wart y… me dejo algo pensativo-

-amm ya veo- dijo con duda Sotu

-En todo caso, me gustaría que me relatara los eventos de ayer en la tarde, ya que como el señor Asakura me dijo de una u otra forma usted se vio envuelto en ellos sin querer-

-claro- asintió con amabilidad el chico mientras empezaba a contarle la misma historia que Yoh.

Una calles más debajo de la escuela Yoh y Anna caminaban con tranquilidad de vuelta a casa, Anna parecía bastante tranquila, el silencio era total hasta que..

-Parece que las cosas se arreglaron con entre tu y Jake- soltó con tranquilidad Yoh llamando la atención de Anna

-Amm- expresó con duda la rubia, de que se estaba perdiendo?

-jiji me refiero a que ya no parece tan enojado-

-aaa si, eso; simplemente hable con el-

-que bien, en verdad me alegra-

Anna lo miró con duda, eso no sonaba del todo sincero

-Bueno, me alegra por ti y por tu paz mental, se que te molestaba un poco el que estuviera tan molesto… por todo lo acontecido-

-yo nunca quise…-

-lo sé- respondió Yoh con una gentil sonrisa

Anna se sentía algo culpable, debería decirle a Yoh sobre lo que había descubierto del robo y de Jake?, al fin y al cabo en algún punto ella o Amidamaru le dirían sobre su visita a la mansión Wart de la noche anterior, tal vez era mejor sacarlo todo de una vez ya que parecía estar resolviéndose.

-Yoh, al decir verdad ayer en la tarde cuando fui por las cosas para preparar la comida también aproveché para ir a hablar con el- Yoh la miró con algo de duda- aunque no para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, sino para hablar sobre el robo del dinero-

-Ummm, ya veo, con que por eso fuiste a la casa de el

Anna dio un largo suspiro – Amidamaru te lo dijo- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-JIJI no es culpa de el, ¡solo que como tardaste tanto lo bombardee con preguntas hasta que al fin me respondió! –

-Bien, igual no es como si fuera algo que no pudieras saber-

-lo sé, sabía que cuando estuvieras lista me lo contarías-

Anna sonrió ante las palabras de Yoh, en un momento pensó que se enojaría por no contárselo, pero hay estaba el como siempre sorprendiéndola.

-Pero dime que tenías que hablar con el que no hubieran hablado ya con Asahi?-

Anna dio un largo suspiro -bastantes cosas en realidad, pero si Amidamaru te contó lo que encontró creo que ya sabes la respuesta-

Yoh movió sus hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto -si lo hizo, pero según dijo Amida no te importo mucho por que ya habias descubierto por tu cuenta lo que querías saber, y me imagino que eso era que Jake estaba detrás de todo el tema del robo-

Anna asintió con su cabeza con tranquilidad

-Bueno espero que ahora que arreglaron las cosas con Jake las cosas no pasen a mayores con eso-

-Eso espero- dijo la chica mirándolo con duda

-Sucede algo Annita?-

-Si tu también sabias que Jake era el culpable, por que no dijiste nada está mañana?-

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste así que supuse que era porque de alguna manera que no fuera esa lo solucionarías-

Anna sonrió por el comentario de Yoh, era claro que la entendía sin necesidad de palabras y no solo eso –¿Tanto confías en mi?- dijo la rubia con genuina felicidad

-Casi tanto como tu en mi, y tal vez un poco más- dijo a modo de broma el muchacho. -No te lo pude decir ayer por todo lo que paso pero en verdad significo mucho que sin saber más que lo veias me defendieras frente a Jake y Asahi-

Anna rio levemente -Yoh baka, hubieran podido encontrarte con el dinero y aun asi hubiera estado totalmente segura que eras inocente-

-jiji, gracias Annita- dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un pequeño beso.

El siguiente dia tan pronto Anna llegó a la escuela fue llamada a la oficina del director donde para su sorpresa se encontraba también Jake.

-Buenos días Señorita Kyoyama- saludo el hombre

-Señor Asahi, Wart- saludo la chica mientras tomaba asiento

-Bien la he citado aquí porque el señor Wart tiene algo que decirle- dijo el hombre con pesadez

Anna miró a Jake con duda, que acaso el chico se había entregado?, los ojos de Jake se fijaron en la rubia, el chico parecía más que consternado, ¿apenado?

-Parece que tuve un cruce de cuentas- soltó el chico- recuerdas como te dije que faltaba dinero de la caja antes del incidente del otro día?-

Anna simplemente asintió con duda, no sabia a donde iba con eso

-Bien ese dinero no faltaba en realidad, simplemente olvide descontar la primera perdida que hubo a mitad de año cuando cambiaron de tesorero-

-Es decir que…-

-El dinero está completo en realidad, la suma que se perdió coincidía con el dinero que se perdió la primera vez ya que era la misma suma la que faltaba-

Anna miraba con incredulidad a Jake, era la excusa más estúpida que había escuchado, pero aun así que podía decir ella al respecto, no es como si quisiera hundirlo, pero esperaba que se hiciera responsable de las cosas de una forma más integra. Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue mirar al director esperando su respuesta.

-Suenan como buenas noticias… ¿no lo cree señorita Kyoyama?-

-Amm, si; por supuesto-

-Aquí están los balances corregidos- dijo Jake entregándole las hojas a Anna – y los demás libros de contabilidad los tiene Sotu-

-¿Sotu?- exclamó Anna con mayor duda aun

-Si, como le comenté al señor Asahi el día de ayer sé que el error que cometí generó bastantes problemas y estrés, por lo cual considero que lo correspondiente es que renuncié a mi puesto y acepté la responsabilidad por mis descuidos, yo… en verdad lo lamento-

Anna miró la expresión de Jake, parecía en realidad sincero, aunque se disculpara en el fondo por algo totalmente diferente.

La mirada entre los dos rubios era intensa hasta el punto que Asahi sintió la necesidad de interrumpir con una pequeña tos fingida -ejemm ejmm señorita Kyoyama, está de acuerdo?-

-No!- espetó Anna con fuerza

-No?- preguntaron a la vez Asahi y Jake mirándola con duda

-Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con que dejes botado el puesto, es decir me alegra que… tomes la responsabilidad de tus acciones y sepas aceptar que te equivocaste, pero falta poco para acabar el año escolar, es más el único tema pendiente en el consejo es el cierre de cuentas y entrega de la contabilidad, no le vas a poner esa carga a Sotu, es tu responsabilidad y como tal debes cumplir con ello-

Jake no podía creer lo que decía Anna, como era que después de todo le confiaba la contabilidad?, le tenia mucha fe o era simplemente muy ingenua; no Anna no era ingenua para nada; en todo caso…

-Entiendo que no quieras que deje así como así mis responsabilidades y menos que recaigan de golpe en otros, pero no sería lo correspondiente yo claramente no soy apto para ser tesorero-

-Considerando que el señor Wart no se siente capacitado para realizar el trabajo, tal vez sea lo mejor- estableció Asahi intentado mediar

-Pues fue bastante capaz durante todo el tiempo anterior, y si lo dice por que cometió un "error" de cálculos pues que mejor manera de corregirlo que haciendo ahora las cosas bien- estableció Anna dando un largo respiro- Mira Jake un error lo comete cualquiera, pero lo importante es como encaras los errores que cometes y los solucionas, abandonar tu responsabilidad cuando es tan poco lo que falta es un error aun más grande, es como simplemente darte por vencido-

Anna sabía que Jake se sentía mal por todo lo acontecido, de otra forma nunca tomaría una actitud como esa y menos públicamente. La chica dio un largo suspiro -Hagamos lo siguiente, si es por que te crees incapaz, que se que no lo eres, yo te ayudare con los balances finales asi no habrá lugar a errores, además como presidenta es mi trabajo revisarlos después de todo; pero no voy a aceptar que renuncies asi como así-

Asahi miró con duda al chico, parecía bastante pensativo viendo el rostro de Anna. -Bien- dijo Jake casi que de mala gana.

-Bien- repitió Asahi, entonces los espero la otra semana con los balances finales aprobados para entrega de la caja del consejo.

Anna y Jake asintieron.

-En cuanto al tema del robo- retomó Asahi- ya que el dinero fue recuperado en su totalidad y aun si no por la suma real hubiera sido considerada un robo de mínima cuantía tal vez no valga la pena acudir a las autoridades-

Anna asintió – además después de lo que esclareció Jake no hay forma de demostrar si tuvo que ver con el primer robo del cual ya han pasado varios meses desde su ocurrencia, sería casi que contraproducente, haría parecer que la escuela no solo fue descuidada, sino que trato de encubrir el primer suceso-

Asahi asintió también -no es algo que me alegre y mucho menos que me de paz, pero por ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer, menos con tan poca evidencia-

-Entonces… el tema va a quedar asi?- se aventuró a preguntar Jake

-Asi parece muchachos, en todo caso agradezco su colaboración y discreción al respecto, pueden retirarse-

Anna y Jake se levantaron y se despidieron del hombre para salir de allí y volver a clase. El rubio no podía creer lo bien librado que había salido, bueno dentro de todo ya que al fin y al cabo no había logrado su objetivo pensaba viendo de reojo a Anna, quien lo sorprendió de repente con su comentario

-No creas que esto se va a quedar tan solo así-

-Amm?-

-Puede que hayas hecho que en los balances el dinero restante coincida con la historia de tu "pequeño error", pero la realidad es que tomaste dinero que pertenece a la escuela… dos veces-

-aaa, lo dices por eso; pensé que estarías feliz con que se solucionara todo de una u otra manera-

-No de esa manera-

-entonces si querías que me entregara? -

-quería que tomaras responsabilidad-

-eso intente!, por que crees que renunciaba al puesto-

Anna lo miró con molestia -eso no es tomar responsabilidad, es buscar la salida fácil-

-que por supuesto tu no dejaste tomar!- se quejó Jake – que demonios quieres de mi Anna!?, no puedo ir y decirle a Asahi lo que hice y menos el por qué-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, bueno ella no lo había delatado y ciertamente sabía que eso no arreglaría de fondo las cosas.

-Bien, no tienes que hacerlo, pero tienes que reponer el dinero, no querrás ser solo un vulgar ladrón-

Jake soltó una risa cansada e irónica – si es por eso no te preocupes, la suma que donó mi padre incluía la cantidad que tome la primera vez y no es como si no pudiera volver a donar para compensar la otra-

-eso espero- dijo la chica con algo de molestia -aunque… eso no basta-

-estas bromeando? Lo que tome no es nada en comparación a la donación que se hizo antes o a la que haré-

-No todo es dinero sabes, cuando robaste la primera cantidad hiciste que todos pasáramos un muy mal momento, especialmente Kirin que perdió su puesto como tesorero y hasta el dia de hoy de seguro se siente culpable-

-Ammm eso- dijo con algo de remordimiento Jake

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Anna con genuina duda – es decir entiendo la segunda vez, pero porque la primera?, sé que no fue porque necesitaras el dinero-

Jake soltó una pequeña risa – ¿en verdad no lo imaginas? -

Anna pareció pensarlo por un momento – No, no sé qué pudiste haber sacado de….eso- termino mientras las ideas caían en su lugar, el único efecto que tuvo ese primer rojo como ella misma lo había dicho había sido la destitución de Kirin y el extraño nombramiento de Jake. -TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! - Explotó Anna de golpe -¿¡Hiciste todo eso para conseguir un puesto en el consejo!?-

Jake seguía caminando tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos -Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para…acercarme-

Anna lo miró como si estuviera loco -¿acercarse? ¿Al consejo? -

Jake le dirigió una rápida mirada

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo soltar la chica por el momento -en verdad que estás loco-

-jeje, prefiero pensar en aquello más como loco romántico-

Anna lo observó por última vez con frustración y pesadez llegando al salón y entrando seguida de un tranquilo Jake.

Los eventos que habían acontecido hasta ese momento en la semana eran suficientes para enloquecer a cualquiera, pero aun así más cosas sorprendentes comenzaban a pasar; al día siguiente cuando Anna e Yoh llegaron a la escuela había una gran conmoción en su salón de clases.

-¿Pero que es lo que sucede aquí?- preguntó un perezoso Yoh

-Algo bastante fantástico en realidad- dijo Manta en respuesta a su amigo – Parece ser que la beca Wart que Anna rechazó fue otorgada a alguien más de la clase-

-¿si?, ¿a quién?- pregunto Anna escaneando con su mirada el salón de clase

-A Kirin!- dijo con emoción Manta

-vaya en verdad me alegro por el- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

Manta sonrió nuevamente -Lo sé, en verdad no puedo pensar en alguien que aprovechar mejor esa beca, sin ofenderte Anna-

Anna apenas asintió con tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar hacia su puesto, que por supuesto era justo frente al de Jake. El rubio parecía distante de la conmoción a su alrededor, hasta que notó que alguien se paraba frente a su puesto.

-Buenos días- dijo el chico al ver que se trataba de Anna

La cara de Anna era de duda y algo de incredulidad -si, buenos días… o lo que sea; parece que es un muy buen día no lo crees?-

-Yo lo veo igual de aburrido que siempre- dijo Jake con simpleza

-No para Kirin-

-Aaaa, si; bien por el-

Anna no entendía la actitud desentendida del rubio, lo que si entendía eran dos cosas; la primera, no era coincidencia que luego de su charla de ayer milagrosamente Kirin recibiera una beca de industrias Wart; y la segunda -Parece ser que el método por el que industrias Wart escoge a sus becarios es un tanto…laxo-

-¿Que no crees que Kirin mereciera recibir una beca?-

-Claro que la merece, y no que quiera desestimar sus méritos, pero parece algo bastante …repentino; por no decir improvisado; casi como cuando me la otorgaron a mi- dijo Anna mirando al rubio fijamente

Jake movió sus hombros quitándole importancia al asunto -entonces estuvo bien que rechazaras si sentías que en realidad no la merecías-

Anna dio un largo suspiro y se giró para tomar su asiento -No por lo que me la hubieran otorgado, pero en verdad es bueno ver que alguien que en verdad quiere reciba tal oportunidad, asi sea a modo de reparación-

Tan pronto llego el fin de semana Yoh se relajó totalmente, por fin habían acabado los finales y ya solo les quedaba ir a la escuela por media semana más antes de terminarla, pero no era eso lo que lo emocionaba sino todo lo que vendría después de eso, después de todo no terminaba una etapa de su vida, sino que iniciaba otra, una que parecía que disfrutaría mucho más.

-Buenos días Annita!- dijo Yoh bajando a desayunar y acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en la frente

-Buenos días Yoh- respondió Anna con una sonrisa ante tal acción

-Y entonces cuales son los planes para hoy?- exclamó con emoción el muchacho sentadose junto a la rubia -¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque?, ¿al cine? ¿A comer algo?-

-Lo siento Yoh, si quieres puedes hacer planes con Manta, yo aun tengo algo de trabajo que hacer-

-¿trabajo? Pero si ya prácticamente la escuela acabo-

-son temas del consejo-

-amm- dijo con algo de desánimo Yoh -emmm, algo con lo que pueda ayudar? jiji- ofreció con amabilidad Yoh

-Desearía- soltó Anna junto con un cansado suspiro -necesito revisar los balances finales y la contabilidad-

-¿Que no es ese trabajo del tesorero?-

Anna miró pesadamente a Yoh, haciendo que el no tardará en entender

-Ammm, el tesorero es Jake-

-Si, y después de lo que paso…-

-Entiendo; entonces ¿te reunirás con el hoy en la escuela? -

-No lo creo, está cerrada por las preparaciones para la graduación-

-Entonces… ¿tendrás que ir a su casa?- dijo con algo de extrañeza el castaño

-Probablemente-

-Amm- dijo Yoh algo pensativo – ¿por qué no lo invitas aquí?

Anna miro a Yoh como si este se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Yoh se adelantó a su reacción.

-La única razón para no hacerlo sería el que no supiera que vivimos juntos pero claramente el ya lo sabe, es decir si ese hombre que trabaja para el estuvo vigilando la casa; y en todo caso la escuela terminara en tan solo unos días asi que que importa realmente lo que digan, ¿no lo crees? -

Anna razonó por un momento, lo que decía Yoh tenía bastante sentido, aun asi -No lo se, la verdad no me importa mucho donde nos reunamos, sino que terminemos lo más rápido posible-

-Aquí pueden trabajar sin que nadie los moleste-

-umm, es eso o es que te molesta que yo vaya a la casa de él?- le preguntó directamente Anna al castaño

-jiji pues…-

-Yoh-

-Lo siento Annita, es solo que no me gusta pensar que estas a solas con el, es decir no es que no confié, pero las intenciones de Jake son bastante claras y hasta ahora sus métodos y acciones dejan bastante que pensar-

Yoh esperaba un tanto nervioso la reacción de Anna, de seguro se molestaría porque pensaba que desconfiaba de ella, pero fue totalmente lo opuesto; la chica de la nada empezó a reir levemente.

-Yoh, tu…. suenas algo celoso…es algo bobo, pero también algo tierno-

-Jiji, asi soy yo, celoso, bobo y tierno- dijo el muchacho mientras cerraba la distancia entre él y la chica para besarla dulcemente, cuando finalmente se separaron Anna retomo la palabra.

-En todo caso, no creo que Jake intente nada más, el ya tiene bastante claras como son las cosas-

-No lo sé- dijo Yoh con duda – de todas formas ¿por qué tienes que ir tú?, ya sabes que no tiene nada de malo que venga el-

Anna dio un largo suspiro -¿no crees que sería algo insensible en cierta manera incomodo?-

-Pues si él tiene bastante claras como son las cosas como tú dices no veo por qué-

-mmm- La mirada de Yoh no abandonaba la de Anna, la chica no quería ceder, pero la notoria preocupación en el rostro de Yoh era simplemente imposible de ignorar -está bien-

-Gracias Annita!, te prometo que apenas y notaran que estoy por aquí-

-Si, si… como sea-

Cuando Jake recibió la llamada de Anna esa mañana después de desayunar lo ultimó que pensó fue que recibiría una invitación a la casa de la chica, es decir el sabia en donde era ya que la había llevado un par de veces, pero ella nunca lo invito a pasar; claro que luego supo porque, era por Yoh, quien vivía allí también, cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y que aun no se terminaba de explicar; pero bueno luego de como Anna planteó el tema de la reunión no es como si le hubiera dejado más opción, además no podía negarse que le daba un tanto de curiosidad ¿Por qué ella lo habría invitado?¿estaría Yoh allí?¿sabría Yoh de la invitación?; el chico rápidamente borró esos pensamientos, sabía que no llevarían a nada por mucho que el imaginara, Anna le había dejado más que claras las cosas, iría haría su trabajo y se marcharía, no había más que hacer.

Eran las dos de la tarde en punto cuando el timbre de la pensión sonó, Anna se levantó tranquilamente, se encontraba junto a Yoh en la sala viendo televisión.

-Debe ser Jake- dijo la rubia

-ajam- dijo Yoh sin perder de vista el televisor

-Será mejor que…-

-Ammm claro jiji lo siento- dijo Yoh apagando el televisor y levantándose también

Anna miró por última vez a Yoh antes de ir a abrir la puerta, ella no quería echarlo de la habitación, pero tampoco quería hacer las cosas innecesariamente incomodas.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con tranquilidad el chico cuando le abrió la puerta

Anna sintió como reciprocando el saludo solo con su cabeza e invitándolo a seguir - entonces ¿terminaste los balances? -

-Si- dijo el chico entrando y quitándose los zapatos antes de seguir a la chica -aunque los hice en borrador por si vamos a modificar algo no tener que repetirlos todos-

-Bien- dijo la chica guiándolo a la sala e indicándole donde sentarse. Jake miraba con atención la casa de Anna, parecía apreciar cada pequeño detalle casi que, estudiándolos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica. -¿sucede algo?-

-Ammm no jeje, solo observaba, es un sitio bastante ameno y típico-

-mmm, si claro; bien ve sacando los balances y sus soportes, iré por una calculadora- dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación.

Jake escuchó como Anna parecía subir las escaleras así que mientras sacaba lo que la chica le pidió seguía estudiando con sus ojos el sitio, si Yoh y Anna vivían juntos allí debía haber algo que denotara aquello, aun así era difícil de decir ya que no parecían haber fotos ni objetos personales en ningún lado, solo habían muebles y unas pocas decoraciones o y porcelanas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Anna volvió lista para empezar.

Los rubios trabajaron en silencio por al menos una hora, a decir verdad, Anna sabía que no encontraría ningún error en los balances hechos por Jake, al fin y al cabo el único error verdaderamente accidental que había cometido como tesorero era el que había fingido frente a Asahi para encubrir su verdadero error como humano, pero además de eso el chico era un genio con los números, la administración y la contabilidad.

Cada uno estaba enfocado en lo suyo cuando se escucharon unos pasos bajando descuidadamente las escaleras; Anna no desenfoco para nada su mirada de las hojas frente a ella, sabia de sobra que era Yoh; por su parte Jake aunque intento no desconcentrarse no pudo evitar observar a la puerta de la habitación casi que esperando que se abriera, cosa que no sucedió, Yoh había seguido de largo por el corredor sin entrar a la habitación; Jake no sabía que sentía más duda sobre si el chico se mostraría ante el o alivio porque no lo hiciera.

Anna viendo el extraño semblante en la cara de Jake decidió romper el silencio -Ire a preparar un poco de te, enseguida regreso- Jake asintió y vio a Anna mientras ella salía del sitio y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Tan pronto Anna llegó a la cocina -Como va el trabajo con Jake?- le preguntó Yoh mientras tomaba algo de jugo frente a la nevera mientras la miraba con una su típica amabilidad

-Bien, terminaremos en un par de horas a lo mucho- dijo la chica empezando a llenar la tetera de agua

-Amm… que bueno? jiji- dijo el castaño con duda

-No tienes por que quedarte encerrado en tu pieza todo ese tiempo- dijo la chica de espaldas poniendo la tetera en la estufa -hasta podrías salir con Manta o con Amida, después de todo llevas toda la semana estudiando-

Yoh bajo su vaso y se acercó lentamente a la chica para abrazarla de la cintura aun estando de espaldas -está bien, prefiero esperar a que acabes-

-pensé que confiabas más en mi…-

-JIIJI lo hago, solo que quiero estar ahí cuando te desocupes, en realidad quería pasar el día de hoy contigo-

Anna sonrió levemente en los brazos de Yoh mientras que sus manos empezaban a acariciar con lentitud las de el que se encontraban entrelazadas frente a su estómago.

-Acabaré en cuanto pueda, y en todo caso tenemos todo el domingo para hacer lo que quieras-

-JIJI me parece bien, por cierto… lo había olvidado por completo pero el y la abuela nos esperan en Izumo el día después de la graduación-

\- ¿Sensei Kino en Izumo?, ¿y por qué nos esperan tan pronto?, ¿que acaso sucedió algo? -

-No te preocupes Annita jiji, no es nada, es solo que… cuando rompimos el compromiso… pensé que lo mejor era decírselos a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, asi que les pedí que se reunieran conmigo ese día-

-Entonces solo te esperan a ti-

-¿Que me vas a hacer ir solo?- dijo Yoh como un niño pequeño girando a Anna con lentitud para que lo viera con su tierno puchero

Anna sonrió y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para deshacer el gesto respondió -debería hacerlo como castigo ya que TU fuiste el que rompió el compromiso y por eso mismo concertaste esa cita-

-Anna!- se quejo Yoh

-Debería, pero no lo haré; como sea, ¿qué les vas a decir?-

-umm, no lo sé, ¿la verdad?-

-¿le vas a decir a tu abuela que rompimos el compromiso y no solo no se los dijimos entonces sino que seguimos conviviendo juntos como si nada?- dijo con duda e ironía Anna

-JIJI cuando lo dices así suena peor de lo que es, además las cosas se arreglaron que es lo que importa ¿o no?- dijo el chico posando su frente sobre la de Anna -y ahora estamos mucho mejor que nunca-

Anna sonrió ante la cercanía de Yoh, era cierto las cosas se habían arreglado después de todo, aunque no sabía realmente hasta qué grado, es decir eran novios? ¿Prometidos nuevamente?¿O que cosa?; a decir verdad era algo que se había cuestionado varias veces desde ese día y ahora que surgía el tema… -Yoh, cuando dices que las cosas se arreglaron …-

Las palabras de Anna fueron cortadas por el fuerte chillido de la tetera, el agua estaba lista.

-Será mejor que vuelvas antes de que Jake salga a buscarte- dijo Yoh soltando de su agarre a la chica

-Amm claro- dijo la rubia tomando la tetera y dos vasos

-Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas-

Jake escuchó unos pasos que subían las escaleras y no mucho después vio como la puerta se habría y entraba Anna con una bandeja y dos tasas de té sobre ella.

-Es te de verde-

-gracias- dijo el chico tomando una de las tasas y bajando los papeles que revisaba -Y… como ves los balances hasta ahora?-

-Bien, no he detectado ningún error, es más no puedo descifrar como arreglaste el desface del dinero que tomaste-

-jeje, bueno si tu no puedes verlo dudo que Asahi lo haga, al fin y al cabo si alguien conoce los movimientos del consejo eres tu-

-claro, aunque no lo decía para que te sintieras orgulloso de eso-

-si, si, ya se que lo que hice estuvo mal bla bla bla-

-Bueno con que lo reconozcas y no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo con sequedad la chica

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, empezaba a tornarse incomodo ya que ambos estaban tomando té y no mirando los papeles como antes, hasta que…

-Entonces tu… vives con…?-

-Yoh- dijo sin más la chica como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

Aunque Jake ya lo supiera no era como si le alegrara oírlo

-ammm, y si no te molesta que te pregunte; ¿por qué? -

Anna dio un largo suspiro, en verdad si le molestaba, pero bueno él lo sabía y ella tampoco es que lo hubiera negado, es más lo había terminado de afirmar, que más daba una simple explicación para que Jake dejara de una vez y por todas todo ese tema.

-Ninguno de los dos es de Tokio así que necesitábamos un lugar para quedarnos mientras estuviéramos aquí, por lo cual arrendamos está pensión-

-Ya veo, y ¿que piensan tus padres al respecto?, están de acuerdo con que vivas… tu sabes a solas con un chico y más con uno … con que mantienes una relación? -

Si Jake pensó que eso había sido difícil es porque no sabía lo que seguía

\- No lo sé, yo no tengo padres, soy huérfana-

La cara de Jake no pudo esconder ni un poco la sorpresa e incomodidad ante las palabras de Anna, además eso en vez de responderle alguna duda solo le genero muchas más, aun asi Anna no permitiría que el interrogatorio siguiera más allá.

-Lo mejor será continuar con esto para acabar lo antes posible, está semana ha sido bastante larga y solo quiero acabarla ya-

Jake vio como Anna se sumergía nuevamente entre documentos y facturas, pasó un largo rato antes de que el pudiera enfocarse en su trabajo nuevamente, lo que había dicho Anna lo había dejado atónito.

Dos horas más tarde el papeleo había disminuido considerablemente, pero aun así faltaba un poco más; Jake se encontraba aburrido y casi que dormido cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe.

-Hola- anunció Yoh mientras entraba

Anna apenas y lo miró antes de seguir con su trabajo

-Yoh- dijo Jake a modo de saludo

-¿Y cómo van con el trabajo?- pregunto el castaño con su típica sonrisa sentándose juntó a Anna

Anna parecía tan inmersa en lo que hacía que Jake tuvo que responder por ella

-Aún falta un poco, tenemos demasiadas facturas y cada número debe coincidir perfectamente hasta el último decimal-

-Que cansado jiji- dijo Yoh con honestidad -Bueno en todo caso me preguntaba si querían comer algo ya que voy a prepararme un pequeño bocadillo-

Jake miró enseguida a Anna, a decir verdad no se sentía cómodo recibiendo comida de Yoh, pero no podía negar que tenía algo de hambre; por lo cual esperaba que ella respondiera.

-Yo estoy bien, pero tal vez Jake…- dijo Anna sin despegar la mirada de los balances

La mirada de Yoh volvió enseguida a Jake esperando su respuesta

-Amm…yo…-

La indecisión e incomodidad era bastante notoria, empezaba a volverse palpable

-Está bien- dijo Yoh animadamente mientras se levantaba – preparare algo y les traeré en caso de que se antojen jiji, permiso-

Jake dio un corto suspiro de alivio una vez Yoh dejo el sitio, bueno al menos no moriría de hambre; había pasado media hora cuando Yoh volvió con varios aperitivos y gaseosas a la sala.

-Bueno espero que puedan probar algo al menos mientras toman un descanso- dijo Yoh poniendo la bandeja en la mesa, en ese momento Anna bajo los documentos que observaba y dio un largo suspiro.

-Creo que comeré ahora, ya que hemos terminado-

-Qué bien!- exclamo felizmente Yoh sentándose junto a ella

-¿Y?- preguntó con expectativa Jake mirando a la rubia

-Perdí mi tiempo revisando todo, claramente no se evidencia error alguno- dijo la chica tomando algo de comida, la sonrisa de auto complacencia de Jake no se hizo esperar.

-Era más que obvio- dijo el chico empezando a recoger los documentos

-Si, pero díselo así mismo a Asahi- se burló Anna – ah, no puedes-

Yoh miró a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica era cruel no solo con el, pero bueno así era ella, y así la quería. Jake levanto su mirada por un momento y no pudo evitar ver la mirada que le dirigía Yoh a Anna, la forma tan natural en que parecían interactuar los dos, lo hacia sentirse un tanto fuera de lugar, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Anna se dirigió a el.

-Deberías comer algo antes de irte-

-Amm, no, así está bien- dijo cortésmente el rubio terminando de empacar

-Vamos Wart! No soy tan mal cocinero- bromeó Yoh

-No estoy diciendo eso-

-Que entonces temes que te envenene? - bromeo nuevamente el castaño

Jake soltó un largo suspiro, sería mejor comer algo ya que ahora con el aroma de la comida tan cerca su estómago empezaba casi que a rugir. Lentamente el chico tomo uno de los onigiris en la bandeja y lentamente empezó a consumirlo.

Cualquiera que observara la escena pensaría que era extraña, Yoh, Jake y Anna compartiendo una comida en tranquilidad, parecía casi irrisorio después de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses.

-Gracias por la comida, me retiro; nos vemos en la escuela- dijo Jake levantándose para salir

Anna apenas asintió y siguió comiendo, sin embargo, Yoh se levantó al tiempo y sorprendiendo tanto a Jake como a Anna exclamó – te acompaño-

El trayecto de allí a la puerta o de la puerta a su auto no era largo aun así el tener a Yoh justo detrás de el hizo que se sintiera de esa forma; el castaño tenia su típica sonrisa y posturas descomplicada, mientras Jake se sentía algo tenso y empezaba a notársele.

Apenas habían dado un paso fuera de la pensión cuando – Parece que las cosas entre tu y Anna mejoraron- estableció Yoh

-…-

-Aunque no lo creas, eso me alegra-

-…-

\- Sé que a veces no lo parece, pero ella tiende a preocuparse mucho por los dem…-

-¿Qué diablos quieres Yoh?- interrumpió al fin Jake – refregarme en la cara que la conoces mejor y que por que está contigo y eres asi de amable y condescendiente conmigo eres mejor hombre?-

Yoh se quedó en silencio solo observando a Jake por un momento -Por supuesto que no, yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas-

-creo que están bastantes claras- espeto con rudeza Jake abriendo la puerta para entrar al auto

-se que nada de lo que diga hará que las cosas mejoren, al menos no entre nosotros, pero tienes que saber que ni Anna ni yo nunca quisimos que nada de lo que paso sucediera, mucho menos que alguien más se viera involucrado de tal forma-

Jake miró por un momento a Yoh

-Lo que quiero decir es… que lo siento- termino Yoh

-Como sea- respondió el rubio listo para cerrar la puerta del coche y marcharse, aun asi no pudo evitar detenerse por un segundo -No se que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes antes, tampoco me importa, lo que si tengo claro es que desde antes de que todo esto comenzará yo ya había perdido- dijo casi que con lastima por si mismo y una pequeña risa – yo le ofrecí todo lo que tenía pero al parecer hay algo que tu tienes y que nadie más puede darle-

Yoh miró con duda a Jake, ¿algo que solo el podía darle?

-No me mires así, porque ni yo mismo lo comprendo enteramente, pero como sea espero que eso sea lo que sea, sea lo suficientemente bueno ya que por eso te escogió-

Luego de esto Jake se marchó, Yoh se quedó por un momento pensando en lo dicho por el rubio, no sabía a qué se refiera aun asi no pudo evitar más que sentirse muy afortunado, Anna lo había escogido a el sobre todas las cosas y más considerando todo lo que parecía poder ofrecer Jake.

Después de eso el fin de semana paso sin mayor contratiempo, asi como los días restantes de escuela y por su puesto la graduación.

-Felicidades- exclamó Jake acercándose a Anna después de la ceremonia con su típica sonrisa socarrona

Anna lo miró por un momento, sabia que después de ese día no lo veria más, y eso si es que lo volvia a ver ya que Jake había retomado sus planes de volver a Estados Unidos.

-Gracias, igualmente- dijo con simpleza la chica

Jake observó a Anna por un largo momento con el mismo pensamiento en mente, a decir verdad la extrañaría y mucho, pero que más podía hacer sino continuar con su vida, asi fuera sin Anna, con suerte se la volvería a topar por el camino, pero mientras tanto… Jake adentró su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco de este una pequeña pero elegante caja tendiéndosela con lentitud a Anna, la chica apenas y miró la caja con un pequeño gesto de duda y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Un pequeño regalo… de graduación- dijo el chico sin más

-Umm, no tenias por que hacerlo, además yo no te traje nada, en realidad no le traje nada a nadie-

-jeje, eso no importa-

La chica vio suave mirada del chico, era obvio que el simple gesto le estaba costando asi que para no prolongar el momento tomo la caja y la abrió, por el tipo de caja y por ser Jake quien era la chica instantáneamente pensó que se trataría de alguna pieza de joyería, cosa que no le hubiera disgustado pero tampoco gustado viniendo de el, pero no fue asi; Anna sonrió levemente cuando vio el contenido de la pequeña caja, era una de las fichas del arcade donde los dos rubios habían pasado la noche juntos jugando luego del cumpleaños de Manta.

-Eso es para que me recuerdes, asi que no te la vayas a gastar!- dijo a modo de broma Jake

Anna cerró la pequeña caja y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Yoh y Manta.

-Annita! Te estábamos buscando- dijo el castaño llegando junto a ella

Asi como vino el tranquilo ambiente entre los rubios llego, este se fue sin más, la cara de Jake volvió a ser seria con la llegada de los dos muchachos.

-Jake, Anna!, felicidades!- exclamó Manta alcanzando a Yoh junto a ellos

Los rubios apenas y miraron al pequeño y agradecieron con un pequeño gesto de sus cabezas, aun asi Manta no perdió su sonrisa, después de todo sabia como eran ambos y no es como si esperara más.

-Bueno si ya estás lista- dijo Yoh a la rubia amablemente

-Si, podemos irnos- respondió la chica -Manta, nos veremos luego, Jake… mucha suerte-

Ambos muchachos sonrieron levemente mientras Anna se retiró del sitio.

-Nos vemos- se despidió con una gran sonrisa y simpleza el castaño

El resto del día paso tranquilamente, pronto Yoh y Anna se encontraron en el tren camino a Izumo.

Anna se hallaba sentada en el asiento de la ventana parecía bastante inmersa en la hermosa vista del paisaje, mientras Yoh quien se encontraba sentado a su lado escuchaba música y jugueteaba con los dedos entrelazados de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Está todo bien?- soltó de repente Anna, por lo cual Yoh retiro sus audífonos para darle su total atención.

-JIJI, claro que si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Anna lo observó tan solo por un momento y luego apretando el agarre de su mano con la de el -Pareces algo… nervioso-

Yoh detuvo el jugueteo de sus dedos en el momento, estaba nervioso?, al parecer si, lo que le llamaba la atención al respecto era que Anna parecía haberse dado cuenta antes que el.

-JIJI no es nada de que preocuparse, es solo que… ahora que terminamos la preparatoria es momento de…seguir con nuestras vidas-

Anna miró con duda al castaño, Yoh parecía algo extraño, pero parecía tener razón en lo que decía, ahora que habían acabado la preparatoria era hora de seguir adelante y ciertamente eso podría poner nervioso a muchos, hasta a Yoh.

-no te preocupes, asi como tu siempre dices, todo se solucionará -

-JIJI Eso espero-

-Por cierto, no me has dicho, ¿que vas a decirle a tus abuelos sobre nuestra tan esperada visita?-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-umm, aun no sabes ¿verdad?

-JIJI-

-Yoh…-

-Annita…-

Anna no sabia por que pero parecía ser que Yoh más que no saber empezaba a evitar el tema, era algo bastante molesto. La chica decidió no darle mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo ese mismo día ya sabría con que estupidez salía el chico y simplemente se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Yoh sonrió levemente mientras se ponía nuevamente sus audífonos y cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad, agradecía que el viaje en tren no fuera muy corto, podría usar ese tiempo para calmar su mente y aclarar sus ideas.

Algunas horas después cuando la pareja llegó a Izumo se encontró no solo con la pareja de ancianos cabezas de la familia, sino que con los padres de Yoh.

-ANNA! YOH!- exclamó una muy feliz Keiko al ver a los jóvenes -FELICIDADES POR LA GRADUACION!-

-JIJI gracias madre- dijo Yoh recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de esta

-Yoh, Anna- dijo Mikihisa junto a esta, dando un saludo un poco más tranquilo y formal -felicidades-

-jiji Gracias-

-Gracias señores Asakura- respondió respetuosamente Anna

-Bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería, Yoh ¿por qué nos citaste acá y desde hace tanto tiempo?- preguntó una muy directa Kino al ver a su nieto

-jiji pues yo…-

Anna vio al muy nervioso Yoh ¿ que en verdad no había pensado lo que iba a decir?, tal vez sería mejor que ella interviniera, sin embargo el se le adelanto.

-me gustaría hablar contigo y el abuelo… en privado- expresó Yoh

Yomei lo pensó por un momento mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Anna, era extraño que Yoh quisiera dejarla por fuera de algo, pero sus razones tendría.

-Bien, vamos al recibidor-

Yoh asintió y siguió a su abuelo. Kino quien también se extrañó de que Yoh excluyera a Anna se giró hacia donde se encontraba la chica y rápidamente le dijo – Puedes retirarte a descansar, ya luego hablare contigo- sin más la anciana fue tras su esposo y su nieto.

Anna se recluyó en su habitación hasta que fue la hora de la cena, a decir verdad no entendía la forma de actuar de Yoh, por que la haría ir con el hasta allá si finalmente iba a hablar a solas con Yomei y Kino, además por qué lo hacía? Que podía estar diciéndoles que ella no pudiera escuchar, todo era bastante extraño; más extraño aun fue cuando salio de su habitación y se encontró a Yoh sentado en el corredor frente a su puerta tan solo mirando hacia el enorme y oscuro cielo.

-Definitivamente el cielo en Izumo no tiene comparación- dijo Yoh al sentir que Anna salía de su pieza y se detenía tras de el observándolo

Aunque la chica pensó que Yoh estaba actuando de un modo algo extraño respondió -Es porque aquí no hay tanta luz como en Tokio y se pueden ver las estrellas con mayor claridad-

Yoh se levantó lentamente mientras sacudía con cuidado su pantalón, lentamente se giró hacía la chica y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo -Que te parece si vamos a caminar?-

-A esta hora?, la familia estará esperándonos para cenar-

-Le dije a Tamao que nos guardara algo ya que cenaríamos un poco más tarde-

Anna lo miró con extrañeza -No creo que a tu abuela le guste mucho la idea-

-emm, está bien; ya hable con ella, ¿vamos?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia

-Amm, está bien- aceptó un poco dudosa Anna, cada segundo todo parecía ponerse aun más extraño. La joven pareja salió de la mansión y caminaron por el bosque con tranquilidad tomados de la mano, hace mucho que no estaban allí, aun asi el sitio parecía estar plagado de recuerdos que habían compartido allí juntos hace ya bastante tiempo.

Yoh miraba casi que con añoranza las estrellas, más cuando llegaron a un hermoso claro entre los árboles.

-Te parece si nos sentamos aquí?- preguntó Yoh sin realmente esperar una respuesta ya que enseguida se sentó en el suelo

Anna no dijo nada y simplemente imitó la acción sentándose junto a Yoh, la chica sentía que algo muy extraño pasaba con el, había esperado que desde que habían dejado la casona que el chico le compartiera el que era, pero ya que este no daba señal de eso fuera a pasar decidió simplemente preguntar.

-Yoh-

El castaño pareció no escuchar la mención de su nombre ya que seguía totalmente concentrado en el basto cielo que los cubría.

-Yoh…-

-…-

Anna empezaba a perder la paciencia -YOH!…-

Aun asi parecía que Yoh por fin reaccionaba -Sabes hable con los abuelos- La voz de Yoh era tranquila y pasiva, aun asi Anna empezaba a sentir un poco de ansiedad ya que la voz de Yoh no correspondía para nada con el ambiente intranquilo a su alrededor que empezaba a crearse -les dije lo que sucedió, sobre la ruptura del compromiso-

Anna pasó saliva pesadamente, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Kino

-De todas formas, eso ya quedó en el pasado y todo volvió a la normalidad- expresó con tranquilidad Anna

Yoh asintió levemente aun sin mirar a la chica, solo fijando su atención en el gran cielo

-si, algo así les dije, me exigieron que retomáramos el compromiso como antes inmediatamente-

-Ammm-

-les dije que no- soltó Yoh con naturalidad ahora mirando a Anna quien no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa, que Yoh no quería seguir con el compromiso después de todo?

La chica intentaba encontrar las palabras para responder a lo recién dicho por Yoh, pero su mente parecía un manojo de dudas, lo único en que podía pensar era en los tiernos momentos que habían compartido con Yoh especialmente los últimos días, como podía ser que después de todo lo vivido, dicho y hecho el simplemente dijera que no quería seguir con el compromiso, como lo viera no lo entendía.

Mientras tanto y sin perderla de vista Yoh se giró de forma que quedo en ambas rodillas frente a Anna, la mirada del chico sobre ella era profunda y su cara aunque seria denotaba decisión y madurez.

-No quiero seguir con el compromiso de antes Annita- dijo con tranquilidad el chico- porque ese era un compromiso más que entre nosotros para con la familia- la mirada de Anna seguía fija sobre el chico esperando a ver que diría – yo en verdad nunca tuve dudas al respecto a estar contigo, ni siquiera cuando el compromiso estuvo roto, de todas formas me alegra que todo lo que paso sucediera de tal forma y que se me diera esta oportunidad ya que ahora puedo pedírtelo yo en mi nombre y no al de mi familia; ¿Anna te casarías conmigo?-

La cara de Anna era de desconcierto, por un momento pensó que Yoh ya no quería estar comprometido con ella pero cuando el chico pronunció las últimas palabras fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, cosa que no duró mucho después de que Yoh sacará de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita la sostuviera frente a su rostro mostrándole su contenido.

Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, sonrisa que se fue replicando y suavisando el temple del castaño.

-Baka…- dijo la chica tomando la caja y sacando el hermoso anillo que había entro de esta para observarlo más de cerca -este no es el anillo tradicional de los Asakura- expresó la chica.

-JIJI no, porque como te dije quiero que este sea entre tu y yo, no el compromiso de mi familia-

Anna lo estudio por un pequeño momento -está bien, este me gusta mucho más-

Yoh sonrió ampliamente ahora -me alegra, lo escogí pensando especialmente en ti, en todo caso… no has respondido la pregunta- dijo el chico con algo de nerviosismo aun

Anna tomó el anillo y lo puso en su dedo mientras dijo -en lo que a mi respecta siempre he estado comprometida contigo Yoh, independiente de que seas o no un Asakura-

-JIJIJI eso es un si?-

Anna miró al chico con una pequeña sonrisa y sin decir más cerró la distancia entre los dos para darle un tierno y profundo beso, sus labios terminaban de saborear los de Yoh y aun no se habían separado cuando la chica expresó aun con sus labios sobre los de Yoh un simple -Si-

Anna pudo sentir como la sonrisa de Yoh creció ante la respuesta antes de que el castaño retomará con más pasión el beso y la acercará más intensificando su agarre sobre ella, la reacción hizo tan feliz a la sacerdotisa como al shaman, estaban juntos y lo estarían por el tiempo que pudieran ya que era lo que realmente ambos siempre habían deseado.


End file.
